


Zwierzogród: Out of the Woods (Polish Translation)

by IMMARK45



Category: Zwierzogród (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mystery, Organized Crime, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 108,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMARK45/pseuds/IMMARK45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziesięć miesięcy po rozwikłaniu śledztwa z dziczejącymi drapieżnikami, sprawa życia i śmierci zmusza Judy i Nicka do skonfrontowania ich uczuć wobec siebie. W międzyczasie, mroczna postać z burzliwej przeszłości Nicka grozi pogrążeniem Zwierzogrodu w krwawej anarchii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlanSchezar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanSchezar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Out of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113406) by [AlanSchezar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanSchezar/pseuds/AlanSchezar). 



Komfortowa cisza, przepełniona cichym kapaniem deszczu i wytłumionym pomrukiem ogromnego sportowego silnika V8, wypełniała ich nocną zmianę. Nocny patrol trwał już od pięciu godzin, kiedy Judy gładko wjechała samochodem w jeden z wielu tuneli wyjeżdżających z Las Padas.

Minęło dziesięć miesięcy od momentu, gdy rozwiązali sprawę dziczenia drapieżników i stłumili pozostałe po niej zamieszki, które trwały kilka kolejnych tygodni. Z wielu powodów tamte burzliwe dni były bardziej napięte i niebezpieczne niż samo śledztwo, lecz były one płomieniem, który przerodził przyjaźń Judy i Nicka w dobrze naoliwioną machinę sprawiedliwości.

Światła tunelu świszczące podczas jazdy miały najwidoczniej hipnotyzujący efekt, ponieważ Nick podniósł swój pusty kubek po kawie, drugi raz w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin, i znowu wykrzywił usta w irytacji na brak napoju.

Judy spojrzała na niego, gdy to zrobił; nie mogła odwrócić wzroku. Niewielkie zmarszczenie widoczne na jego szczęce, błysk jego kłów, ten szorstki wyraz twarzy. Przeszył ją dreszcz. Mogła poczuć jak robi się czerwona na twarzy. Za każdym razem, gdy to czuła zaczynała rozmawiać, by to ukryć.

„Raju, przez ostatnie tygodnie było bardzo spokojnie, co nie? Te nocne zmiany wydają się trwać wiecznie…” zaczęła, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszał cichego pisku w jej głosie.

Nick opuścił powieki i zgarbił się w swym fotelu.

„Tak… Myślałem, że ja będę miał problem z ustaniem na nogach, ale ty wyglądasz na bardziej zmęczoną niż ja jestem…”

Głęboko westchnął i zamknął oczy. Przekręcił się w fotelu i oparł czoło o okno. Judy mogła powiedzieć, że się obudził sądząc po nastroszeniu się włosów na jego karku i drganiu ramion. Czemu się skupiała na czymś takim? By się nie zdradzić kontynuowała rozmowę.

„Tak, nie śpię tylko, dlatego, że bardzo się ekscytuję! Myślenie o tych bandziorach, których możemy złapać… cóż nie działo się nic więcej niż zwykła kradzież w sklepie, ale wiesz… coś może się wydarzyć w każdej chwili!”

Wtedy samochód wyjechał z tunelu i ich oczom ukazało się nocne niebo nad Zwierzogrodem. Sztuczny deszcz z lasów deszczowych ustał a bezchmurne niebo zostało rozjaśnione milionami lśniących gwiazd. Światło pełni księżyca oświetlało drogę przed nimi. Kątem oka Judy ujrzała jak Nick się podnosi, a jego czoło przesuwa się po oknie; patrzył w górę, na niebo.

„Hej, Karotka…” powiedział cicho.

Nie słysząc go, Judy kierowała dalej.

„Karotka!” Odparł ostro, odwracając twarz do niej.

 Spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Momentalnie jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał, przybierając postać czarującego uśmiechu. „Zrób mi przysługę i zjedź na stację benzynową… zrobię wszystko za kawę. Jest jedna po prawej. A później skręć w Ridgeway Drive i jedź, aż do Fangston Road… czas na przerwę."

Judy kiwnęła głową, „Jasne, Nick.”

Po szybkich zakupach skierowali samochód ku wzgórzom okalającym wschodnie równiny miasta.

„Zatrzymaj się tam, po lewej. Stamtąd jest świetny widok.” Powiedział Nick, wskazując wolną łapą, gdy uniósł swój kubek do ust.

Gdy wjechali na miejsce zatrzymali auto, a Judy wyłączyła silnik. Wyszli z pojazdu i udali się w kierunku balustrady nad przepaścią.

Przed nią stała szeroka ławka, na którą Nick usiadł. Oparł swoje ramiona o górną część ławki i wypił długi łyk kawy.

Judy szła kilka kroków za nim, zwalniając, gdy jej oczom ukazał się cudowny, skąpany w świetle księżyca widok. Cicha panorama doliny skąpanej w srebrnym blasku. Rzeki i małe jeziorka, które wypełniały dolinę lśniły niczym wiele odległych diamentów. Głos utknął jej w gardle, gdy podnosiła łapkę od ust.

Kilka chwil minęło w ciszy, kiedy zauważyła Nicka stojącego obok niej, z jedną ręką jak zwykle w kieszeni, a drugą trzymającą kubek jego ulubionej kawy.

„Coś jeszcze, Karotka?” Powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

Judy podeszła do balustrady, wskoczyła i stanęła na drugim szczeblu, jednocześnie opierając się o najwyższy, i spoglądała na ten zapierający dech w piersiach widok.

„Dolina… Nigdy nie myślałam, że może ona być aż tak piękna…”

„Nie chciałem pokazywać ci doliny. ‘Psi Księżyc’ jest dziś widoczny.”

Przekręciła się w jego kierunku i ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na niego. Nick odpowiedział uśmiechem i wskazywał w górę przed wypiciem kolejnego łyka kawy. Podążyła oczami za jego gestem i podniosła oczy; księżyc świecił jaśniej niż ona kiedykolwiek widziała. Jego powierzchnia była skąpana w blaskach, a wokół niego lśnił ogromny pierścień, przez który wydawał się być źrenicą ogromnego oka.

„Och… _och, łał!_ ” To było wszystko, co dała radę powiedzieć. Nick również zaczął mówić.

„Moja mama… ona… cóż, lisy potrafią być bardzo przesądne, jak myślę… część z nas wierzy w coś, co moja mama nazywała ‘Dawną Drogą’ – przeznaczenie, symbole i omeny, coś w tym stylu. Naprawdę zbyt wiele o tym nie wiedziała, ale jej babcia często mówiła jej takie rzeczy. Mówiła, że ‘Psi Księżyc’ jest poważnym znakiem… ujrzenie jego znaczy, że coś wielkiego ma się wydarzyć…”

„Coś złego…?” Judy spytała, patrząc na niego z podniesioną brwią. Nick wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie zawsze… może coś dobrego. Tylko coś… wielkiego. Ale jak mówiłem jest to tylko stary przesąd…”

Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Judy, gdy patrzyła na księżyc i jego błyszczącą otoczkę. Poczuła ciepły podmuch bryzy na futrze i zamknęła oczy, gdy objął jej twarz. Ściskając poręcz mocniej odchyliła się trochę do tyłu, by poczuć ten nocny wiatr wiejący wokół niej.

Nagle poczuła łapę Nicka leżącą na jej łapkach. Poczuła delikatny uścisk trzymający je i poręcz; mogło to być niezamierzone, lecz mogło to być czymś innym. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Jakie mogło być znaczenie tego enigmatycznego uśmiechu? Czasem było dziwnie proste, czasem niemożliwe do odszyfrowania. Patrzyła na niego dalej.

Jego wzrok opuścił się na chwilę, a jego uśmiech pogłębiał. Zobaczyła jak bierze głęboki wdech, tak jakby chciał coś powiedzieć; zaczynała myśleć, że ten dotyk i uśmiech były ‘czymś innym’. Czekała nie oddychając, by usłyszeć, co chce jej powiedzieć.

„Wiesz, Karotka, myślałem… było ciężko, by to się nam udało… śledztwa, treningi i wszystko inne zabierają sporo czasu, ale uwielbiam spędzać te krótkie chwile z tobą…”

Judy podniosła brew i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Nicka.

„O czym ty mówisz? Trzymamy się ze sobą cały czas.” Powiedziała bujając się delikatnie w tę i z powrotem na poręczy, gdy stanęła na niej, i patrząc znowu na księżyc powiedziała.

„Poza tym, wiesz, widzę cię codziennie, przez cały dzień w pracy”

„Tak…” odparł Nick, „Trzymamy się ze sobą, ale nie chodzi mi o to..”

Spojrzała na niego, jej oczy odrobinę się rozszerzyły, gdy jej uszy się podniosły i zwróciły instynktownie w jego kierunku. Jego łapa delikatnie uścisnęła jej.

„Myślałem nad tym od długiego czasu o tym, że naprawdę chciałbym cie lepiej poznać…, więc co byś powiedziała gdybym zaprosił cię na kolację, a później poszlibyśmy gdzieś potańczyć?”

Brwi Judy podniosły się na sekundę, na jej pyszczku pojawił się uśmiech, a jej nos zaczął szybko drgać.

„Pytasz o to swojego przełożonego, żółtodziobie? Możesz mieć przez to kłopoty…”

„Mogę podjąć to ryzyko” powiedział, mając na twarzy szorstki uśmiech, „Możemy utrzymać to na dystans w pracy, jeśli chcesz, przynajmniej na trzy miesiące do momentu, gdy skończy się mój okres próbny.”

„Nie chcę zniszczyć twojej kariery, Nick… czułabym się potwornie gdybyś został zwolniony przeze mnie…” powiedziała patrząc na łapę Nicka leżącą na jej. Poczuła, że robi się czerwona na twarzy i uszach, więc ułożyła je za głowę licząc na to, że nie widzi jak się rumieni.

„To coś nowego dla ciebie, co? Dobra, pomogę ci z tym; to idzie tak, „ powiedział, przybierając poważną pozę i patrząc jej w oczy zaczął mówić cienkim głosem. „Oh Nick! _Chciałabym_ pójść na randkę z tak przystojnym, czarującym, inteligentnym i szarmanckim lisem, jakim jesteś ty.”

Judy zachichotała i przewróciła oczami patrząc na niego.

„Rany, trochę przeholowałeś...”

„Czyli temu nie zaprzeczasz, co?” Odpowiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

_Bravo-Six, odbiór, słyszycie nas?_

Radio obudziło się do życia, burząc poczucie samotności. Nick wyglądał na zirytowanego; Judy poczuła impuls, przez który chciała go w tym momencie przytulić. On jednak momentalnie się otrząsnął.

„Obowiązek wzywa, co nie Karotka? Oni nie chcą dać nam spokoju…”

Powiedział, i z połowicznym uśmiechem włączył swoją krótkofalówkę.

„Słyszymy was głośno i wyraźnie, tu Bajer, co się dzieje?”

_„Odbiór; mamy cichy alarm na rogu Canopy Way i Jibuti Street, Las Padas. To miejsce ma długą listę fałszywych alarmów, ale mimo to musimy to sprawdzić, a wszyscy inni są zajęci; jesteście dostępni?”_

_„Nie, jestem zajęty podrywaniem przełożonej, wasz głupi alarm może poczekać…”_ powiedział Nick pod nosem zanim znowu włączył radio _.”10-4, Odbiór, będziemy tam za pięć minut.”_ Judy zachichotała i zeszła z balustrady, podbiegając do auta.

Weszli do auta i Nick włączył światła bez syren. Zawrócili i wjechali do tunelu prowadzącego tam skąd przyjechali. Wjeżdżając do Las Padas Judy zwolniła i włączyła wycieraczki. W ciągu mniej niż pięciu minut dojechali do źródła alarmu. Było nim laboratorium farmaceutyczne niedaleko granicy dystryktu. Wyłączyli światła i wjechali na parking z przodu budynku.

Budynek wyglądał na opuszczony: brak samochodów na parkingu, brak świateł w oknach, brak śladów sforsowania drzwi. Nick zarzucił na siebie patrolową kurtkę i czapkę policyjną, gdy wychodził z pojazdu. Judy w podobnym stroju podążała za nim i ostrożnie podeszła do frontowych drzwi.

„Odbiór, tu Bravo-Six, 10-23. Na razie nie ma kłopotów.”

_„Odbiór, 10-4”_

Nick popatrzył na nią i palcem wskazującym zrobił kółko w powietrzu. Judy kiwnęła głową i rozdzielili się, idąc powoli wokół budynku, sprawdzając wszystkie drzwi i okna, czy nie było tam żadnych prób włamania. Nagle, głos Nicka w radiu przebił się przez szum delikatnego deszczu.

„Bajer do Hops, jestem przy tylnych drzwiach.”

Judy podbiegła do Nicka stojącego z latarką przy drzwiach serwisowych. Stanęła obok niego, nie widząc niczego.

„Co? Nie widzę tutaj żadnych śladów.” Odparła zdenerwowana.

„Tak.” Nick pokiwał głową. „Żadnych śladów włamania, ale…” Przekręcił pokrętło i popchnął drzwi. Otworzyły się szeroko.

Uszy Judy podniosły się, a jej nos zaczął szybko drgać, gdy weszła do ciemnego wnętrza. „Nieźle, Nick…” powiedziała delikatnie, wchodząc głębiej w budynek.

„Powinniśmy wezwać wsparcie, na wszelki wypadek.” Dodała patrząc na niego.

Nick wzruszył ramionami, „Według tego, co nam powiedzieli, wszyscy są zajęci. Poza tym mówili, że z tego miejsca pochodzi wiele fałszywych alarmów. Będziemy wyglądać jak para idiotów, jeśli wezwiemy innych, a okaże się, że jakiś roztargniony naukowiec zapomniał zamknąć drzwi… popatrz na to miejsce, Karotka, jest opuszczone.”

Judy zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na Nicka i tupiąc szybko jej stopą. „No dobrze,” odparła zdenerwowana. „Szybko i cicho sprawdzimy to miejsce, a gdy coś się zacznie dziać wezwiemy wsparcie.”

„Ty tu rządzisz” powiedział, Nick z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Poszedł dalej, trzymając pistolet. „Zajmę pozycję…” dodał, nie czekając na jej sprzeciw.

Judy westchnęła, wyjmując pistolet i włączając radio wolną ręką, „ Tu Bravo-six, znaleźliśmy niezabezpieczone drzwi, ale bez śladów włamania. Sprawdzimy je.”

_„10-4, Bravo-Six, uważajcie, nie ma możliwości wezwania wsparcia, jeśli coś się stanie.”_

„Bravo-Six, 10-4.” Judy odpowiedziała i weszła w zaciemnione wnętrze budynku.

Znaleźli się w tylnym korytarzu prowadzącym do magazynów. Po jego lewej stronie były ogromne, lecz porysowane tafle szkła, przez które było widać halę załadunkową, po prawej kilka nieoznaczonych i zamkniętych drzwi. Skradając się przez korytarz, powoli przesuwali się w głąb laboratoriów. W pewnym momencie korytarz zmienił się w małe pomieszczenie wypełnione biurkami, lecz nic nie wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek zostało ruszone z miejsca.

Nagle, uszy Judy wychyliły się w prawą stronę; dźwięki pochodziły z głębi budynku. Dała znak Nickowi i po cichu zakradali się wzdłuż ściany, wchodząc do miejsca przeznaczonego na laboratorium. Był to duży pokój wypełniony rzędami stanowisk z wbudowanymi szafkami. Na blatach było widać najróżniejsze sprzęty chemiczne: palniki Bunsena, kolby, mnóstwo testowych próbówek, szalki Pietriego i wiele innych. Pod lewą ścianą stało mnóstwo uporządkowanych stalowych pojemników. Niczego innego nie widząc, weszli do środka, przesuwając się za ławami. Znaleźli parę solidnych betonowych kolumn po obu stronach pokoju i schowali się za nimi.

Drzwi na odległym końcu pokoju otworzyły się tak, że mogli usłyszeć mieszaninę głosów pochodzących z drugiej strony. Jeden głos był głośniejszy i bardziej szorstki od innych, ale nie mogli oni dokładnie usłyszeć, co oni mówią. Na pewno było tam kilka osób. Nick i Judy spojrzeli po sobie widząc nawzajem w swych oczach przejęcie się tym.

„Weźcie te pojemniki i załadujcie je na palety; wynosimy się stąd, to zajmuje już zbyt dużo czasu!” Szorstki, gardłowy głos znowu przemówił.

„Jasne szefie…” odpowiedział inny głos, po którym nastąpiło marudzenie następnego.

Mieli do czynienia z trójką, może czwórką ssaków. To za dużo, jeśli są uzbrojeni. Nick wychylił się powoli, chcąc się im przyjrzeć, poruszał się najwolniej jak umiał. Nie zauważył jednak próbówki leżącej na podłodze. Poturlała się po betonie, gdy kopnął ją nogą. Opadły mu uszy opadły, gdy jego wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Judy.

_Szlag-_ widziała jak jego usta formują się, podczas gdy to wypowiadał, lecz dźwięk zniknął, kiedy wszystko wokół eksplodowało w kakofonii karabinów maszynowych, strzałów, rykoszetów i pękającego szkła. Pociski cięły powietrze, trafiając w kolumny, stoły i podłogę, lecąc w ich kierunku. Judy skuliła się, przyciskając jej plecy ku kolumnie, próbując zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. Wyglądało na to jakby nie mieli pojęcia gdzie ona i Nick są teraz, lecz nie wytrwali by długo gdyby nie zrobiliby czegoś. Szybko. Wzięła głęboki oddech i krzyknęła do Nicka.

„OTWORZYĆ OGIEŃ!”

Jednocześnie wychylili się zza osłon, strzelając najszybciej jak potrafili, licząc by zaskoczyć strzelców i kupić im trochę czasu. Więcej tłuczącego się szkła i rykoszetów, ale żadnych trafień, sądząc po dźwiękach.

„Tu Bravo-Six! 10-33! Padły strzały, powtarzam PADŁY STRZAŁY!” Nick krzyczał do krótkofalówki, „Potrzebne wsparcie, TERAZ!”

Strzelcy rozpruli pokój kolejną falą pocisków, tym razem celując w kolumny.

„Nick!” Judy krzyknęła ponad dźwięk strzałów, „Gaśnice! Na mój znak!”

Nick kiwnął głową, zaciskając zęby; widział duże gaśnice przyczepione do filarów blisko przeciwników. To była ich jedyna szansa. Chwycił mocno pistolet obiema łapami.

Judy czekała na kliknięcia po drugiej stronie pokoju, które można usłyszeć podczas przeładowywania. Nick zauważył, że jej ucho zadrgnęło. „TERAZ!” Krzyknęła, wychylając się i otwierając ogień. Nick zrobił to samo i obydwie gaśnice eksplodowały, wypełniając teren gęstą chmurą płynu gaśniczego.

Bandyci zaczęli kaszleć i pluć, zdezorientowani przez chmurę białego pyłu. Nick i Judy zerwali się do biegu wchodząc w chmurę. Judy przez mgłę znalazła jednego ze zbirów, wyglądał na ssaka średniej wielkości, może to był szop lub łasica. Podskoczyła i szarpnęła za lufę jego pół-automatycznego pistoletu, uderzając go w szczękę magazynkiem. Można było usłyszeć głośne pęknięcie, co znaczyło, że złamała mu szczękę. Bez chwili zastanowienia złapała go za uszy, ciągnąc go swoim ciężarem w dół tak, że dotknął nosem swych stóp, gdy upadł na podłogę. Od razu wskoczyła na jego plecy i zaczęła go skuwać kajdankami.

Nick chwycił za pistolet swojego przeciwnika i szarpnął jego rękę za biodro, przez co upadł na podłogę tak mocno, że go to oszołomiło. Nick położył swoje kolano na jego barku i chwycił rękę zbira, by ten rzucił broń. Skuł go kajdankami i wyciągnął swój pistolet tak jak Judy szukając trzeciego sprawcy.

Powoli chmura pyłu opadła odsłaniając warczącego niedźwiedzia ubranego w zielony wojskowy strój i pas z nabojami. Lufa jego karabinu była uszkodzona, a on starał się ją naprawić. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zobaczył lufy pistoletów Nicka i Judy i ujrzał swych przyjaciół, którzy okazali się być kojotem i szopem, wycieńczonych na podłodze, bez broni i w kajdankach. Patrzył się przez chwilę, i nagle rzucił broń jak najszybciej uciekając.

„Złapię go!” Powiedziała Judy skacząc i biegnąc za nim.

Nick próbował dogonić Judy biegnąc jak najszybciej cały czas. Zauważył drzwi, przez które przebiegł niedźwiedź. Wbiegł przez nie i zaczął biec szybciej niż przed chwilą.

„Odbiór, tu Bajer, dwóch schwytanych, pościg za trzecim! Judy, skręcam w prawo!”

_„10-4! Prawie go mam!”_ Odpowiedziała Judy ciężko sapiąc.

Nick skręcił za rogiem i znalazł się przed wielkimi podwójnymi drzwiami oznaczonymi, jako ‘Laboratorium 5’. Wbiegł przez drzwi i znalazł się w ciemnym pokoju podobnym do tego, w którym był. Tutaj jednak łagodne oświetlenie, było tylko nad korytarzem, reszta pokoi była skąpana w cieniu. Nick prześlizgnął się obok stanowisk z uniesionym pistoletem szukając zbira. Nagle usłyszał coraz głośniejsze szybkie, ciężkie kroki; był w idealnej pozycji by zrobić zasadzkę. Schował się za ławką i obserwował.

Niedźwiedź wbiegł niczym sprinter do laboratorium i przewrócił stół ze szklanym sprzętem chemicznym na podłogę tuż przed Judy. Momentalnie odskoczyła unikając odłamków.

Niespodziewanie bandzior wyjął pistolet ukryty w pokrowcu celując w Judy. Nick podniósł pistolet, trzymając palec na spuście, był gotowy strzelić w strzelić w bok jego głowy. Miał już nacisnąć spust, lecz w tym momencie Judy wykonała ślizg i skoczyła posyłając niedźwiedziowi potężne podwójne kopnięcie w krocze, co odrzuciło go na metr. Wydał z siebie ryk pełen bólu poczym przewrócił się na kolana nieporadnie próbując wstać.

Nick mruknął, gdy obniżał pistolet. „Jasny gwint, Karotka… gramy nieczysto, co?” Powiedział do siebie, wzdychając z ulgą. Wstał i skierował się ku Judy, by jej pogratulować.

Judy była rozproszona skuwaniem zbira, i przesuwaniem jego rąk, by założyć mu kajdanki. Gdy ich zamki wskoczyły na miejsce odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie usłyszała jednak innego klikającego dźwięku – dźwięku odbezpieczania rewolweru.

„ _Powiedz ‘do widzenia’, swojej partnerce, Nicky…_ ” przerażający głos odpowiedział z mroku. Nick desperacko rzucił się w kierunku Judy. Wbiegł w nią barkiem odrzucając ją obok. W tym momencie druga strona biura momentalnie rozjaśniała w kuli ognia. Piorunujący huk wypełnił pomieszczenie. Nagle można było usłyszeć dźwięk przebijania się pocisku, akompaniowany ogromnym bólem w piersi Nicka.

Wszystko wydawało się być ekstremalnie spowolnione. Nick przez zamgloną wizję próbował strzelać w kierunku napastnika, jednak wciąż pudłując.

Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał okrutny śmiech, który nastąpił po zamknięciu odległych drzwi. Poczuł, że jego pistolet robi się coraz cięższy. Spojrzał się na Judy, pieczenie w klatce piersiowej szybko narosło, do piekielnie palącego bólu niechcącego się osłabić.

Judy podbiegła do niego. Na szczęście nic się jej nie stało. Nick rozłożyście się uśmiechnął, czując metaliczny smak w jego jamie ustnej i coś ciepłego na ustach. Przerażenie w oczach Judy dało mu do myślenia, co to jest.

„Moja kolej choć raz cię, uratować, Karotka…” powiedział chrypliwie i słabo. Wystawił rękę i potarł jej policzek by ją uspokoić, lecz jego łapa momentalnie, odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa.

„Och… och, Nick! Jesteś ranny… szlag, on strzelił w ciebie!” Powiedziała, jej oczy się rozszerzały.

„10-33!” Krzyknęła w radio, „Posterunkowy ranny! Powtarzam, 10-33, Bajer jest ranny! 10-52, NATYCHMIAST!”

„Ach, te króliki…” Nick odparł słabo, „Tak łatwo się wzruszają…” przewrócił się i położył na plecach, ciężko chrząkając, czując krew na zębach. Dotknął miejsca na klatce piersiowej skąd pochodził ból. Poczuł, że pocisk przeszedł na wylot przez jego kamizelkę kuloodporną. „Cóż… szlag…” sapnął ciężko by złapać oddech.

„Nick!...Nick zostań ze mną, do diaska! Nie _waż mi się umierać, słyszysz mnie?!_ ” Judy błagała, zdejmując jego kamizelkę i koszulę. Był tam makabryczny krwisty bałagan w jego futrze, i otwarta dziura w jego ciele. Przycisnęła ją jedną łapką a drugą sięgnęła po apteczkę przyczepioną do jej paska. „Drań musiał użyć ciężkiego kalibru…” syknęła pomiędzy oddechami, gdy próbowała stworzyć membranę chroniącą płuco przed zapadnięciem.

„Kultury trochę, Karotka…” powiedział delikatnie, mając na twarzy pełen bólu wymuszony uśmiech. Tracił przytomność, jego powieki się zamykały.

Usłyszał syreny przez jego zamglone zmysły. Był jednak uprzedzony do ratowników, i szpitali. Resztą sił wystawił swą trzęsącą się łapę w kierunku Judy.

„ _Karotka_ …” powiedział ledwo słyszalnym bulgotem. Poczuł jak jej łapka trzyma jego dłoń i uścisnął ją, tak, jakby była to jego ostatnia wypowiedź w życiu, i wymusił, by jego oczy skupiły się na jej, „Nie… zostawiaj mnie… nie… ch… chce… umrzeć… sam…”

Jej głos był ostatnią rzeczą, która do niego dotarła zanim stracił przytomność: „Jestem z tobą, Nick.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Judy wskoczyła do ambulansu tak szybko, jak załadowali do niego Nicka. Mocne ściskanie jego łapy, i jej zawzięty wzrok, dały sygnał ratownikom, którzy nie chcieli jej od niego odsuwać. Momentalnie został podpięty pod kroplówkę, a w miejscu rany podczepiono długą rurę dostarczającą tlen, i utrzymującą oddech.

Gdy syreny zamigotały, silnik obudził się do życia. Judy trzymała jedną łapką Nicka, a drugą siedzenia, szepcząc modlitwę, by jej partner przeżył dzisiejszą noc.

Droga do szpitala trwała tylko dwadzieścia minut, jednak wydawały się one wiecznością. Ściskała jego łapę, gdy wwieźli go przez drzwi na ostry dyżur, lecz gdy skręcili gwałtownie w kierunku oddziału została stanowczo, lecz uprzejmie zatrzymana przez pielęgniarkę. Była nią wysoka, smukła antylopa z bladoniebieskimi oczami i eleganckimi rogami. Oczy Judy podążały za noszami Nicka, wjeżdżającymi na oddział. W momencie, gdy lekarze i pielęgniarki zaczęli go operować mogła wyłapać strzępki wielu głosów pochodzących z sali, nawet gdy próbowała usłyszeć, co mówi pielęgniarka zagradzająca jej drogę.

_Potrzebujemy więcej tlenu, teraz!_

„Będzie pani musiała zostać w poczekalni przed oddziałem. Jest w dobrych rękach, proszę się nie martwić” powiedziała, tak jakby było to możliwe teraz u Judy.

_Wprowadzić drugą partię krwi, wykrwawia się… Tętno stabilne, musimy go przewieźć na salę operacyjną jak najszybciej._

Widząc rozpacz zasłaniającą twarz Judy, dodała delikatniejszym tonem, „Obiecuję pani, że zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy by go uratować.” Wtedy odwróciła się i przeszła przez szklane drzwi prowadzące na ostry dyżur.

Judy westchnęła i udała się do poczekalni pocierając tylną częścią łapki czoło. Przestała, gdy zauważyła karmazynową maź zabarwiającą jej futro. Jej oczy w przerażeniu się rozszerzyły, gdy spojrzała na jej trzęsące się łapki pokryte krwią Nicka.

Chciała krzyczeć, lecz tylko stłumione sapnięcie opuściło jej gardło. Łzy kłuły ją w oczy, gdy popatrzyła wokół. Szalenie pragnęła uciec tym emocjom. Znalazła damską łazienkę i wbiegła do niej zatrzaskując drzwi, i podbiegając do zlewu. Zatrzymała się, kiedy ujrzała się w lustrze.

Na jej twarzy była smuga krwi Nicka, najpewniej od pocierania twarzy. Jej mundur został nią opryskany, a naramienniki nią umoczone. Rozdarła je i wyrzuciła do śmietnika. Musiała je zdjąć by się umyć. Odkręciła jak najmocniej kran i włożyła ręce pod wodę, gwałtownie je myjąc, gdy zaczęła szlochać.

Poczuła jak łzy płynęły po jej twarzy, kiedy zaczęła nakładać na ręce grube warstwy mydła. Zaczęła pocierać swe łapki szybciej, desperacko zmyć krew. Krew Nicka była na jej łapkach i to była jej wina – najdroższe jej zwierze umierało na stole operacyjnym i _to była jej wina_.

Tego było za dużo; załamała się i wydała z siebie bolesny przepełniony żalem krzyk. Upadła do swych kolan, przed zlewem, przyciskając do twarzy mokre łapki, i zaczęła gwałtownie szlochać. _On musi przeżyć_ ; błagała każdą cząstką ciała. Potworne odczucie, że mógł już w tej chwili być martwy nękało jej umysł, i wyzwalało potężny ból w jej brzuchu.

Ledwo zorientowała się, że ktoś puka do drzwi; nie miała siły, by się ruszyć lub mówić w odpowiedzi.

„Halo? Czy wszystko jest w porządku…?” Delikatny żeński głos dobiegał zza drzwi.

Minęła krótka chwila, kiedy Judy zorientowała się, że drzwi się otwierają i ktoś wchodzi. Poczuła się prawie oderwana od siebie, gdy delikatne łapy owinęły się wokół jej ramion, a łagodny głos przemówił, „Chodź, pomogę ci…”

Ten głos brzmiał prawie niczym melodia. Jego łagodny ton był taki jak podczas pocieszania dziecka przez matkę. Poczuła jak się podnosi; jej ciało zrozumiało ten gest, tak jakby to był instynkt. Stanęła na nogach.

„Och… o mój… ty jesteś nią… _ty jesteś Judy!_ ” Głos powiedział delikatnie, „Och skarbie, że też poznałam cię dopiero tutaj!”

Judy otworzyła oczy w szoku i zobaczyła twarz ładnej, lisicy w średnim wieku. Była ubrana w lawendową sukienkę i jasny sweter. Miała ze sobą czarną, skórzaną torebkę i srebrny łańcuszek z jadeitowym wisiorkiem wokół jej szyi. Jej oczy miały przepiękną szmaragdowozieloną barwę, którą Judy natychmiast rozpoznała. Pochyliła się na bok, skonsumowana wstydem i poczuciem winy; _to była matka Nicka_.

„P… Prze… Przepraszam…!” Judy lamentowała, ze łzami płynącymi po jej twarzy, i rekami zaciśniętymi na tułowiu. Chciała desperacko uciec, lecz szok ją sparaliżował.

Łzy pojawiły się w oczach lisicy, lecz były one pełne współczucia, a ton jej głosu był jeszcze bardziej uprzejmy i łagodny niż wcześniej. „Nie, skarbie to nie była twoja wina… Komendant Bogo zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, co się stało. Nie waż mi się obwiniać, Judy… Och, chodź tutaj…” Judy miała upaść na kolana, lecz matka Nicka złapała ją, tuląc do siebie.

„Ćśś… spokojnie, „ dodała łagodnie, klepiąc Judy w plecy, „Wszystko będzie dobrze.”

„ _Nie, nie będzie!_ ” Powiedziała Judy, kręcąc głową, „Nie, jeśli go stracę… to moja wina, że go trafili, mogłam być bardziej uważna… mogłam…”

„Ćśś, nie skarbie, obydwie wiemy, że Nick znowu zrobiłby to samo. Ty zrobiłaś wszystko, co mogłaś; czasem rzeczy nie idą po naszej myśli, wiesz o tym.”

Szlochy Judy zaczynały zwalniać, i nagle ustały. Chwilę poczekała, próbując zebrać się, by coś powiedzieć. Musiała być silna; ta biedna kobieta może stracić swego jedynego syna, a ona tonie w morzu łez. Wzięła głęboki oddech i cofnęła się wycierając łzy. „Dziękuję,” odparła, wymuszając lekki uśmiech, i dodała, „Przepraszam… Nawet nie znam pani imienia…”

„Wiktoria Bajer” odpowiedziała, zwracając uśmiech, „A _ty_ jesteś legendarną Judy Hops… Nick dużo mi o tobie opowiadał. Myślałam, o tym by się z tobą spotkać, ale nie w takiej sytuacji.”

Judy pociągnęła nosem i kiwnęła głową. Popatrzyła w górę i powiedziała „Też miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś panią poznam…” Zastanawiała się, czy rumieniec na jej policzkach jest tak widoczny jak ona go czuje. Szybko dodała, „Pójdźmy znaleźć coś, na czym można usiąść… nie zostało nam chyba nic innego, jak czekać.”

Szły przez korytarz w ciszy przez kilka chwil, podążając za cienką czerwoną linią, która prowadziła do poczekalni przed salą operacyjną, zanim Judy się odezwała, „Nick… nie opowiadał mi o tobie zbyt dużo… zawsze się dziwiłam, czemu. Ja często gadam o swojej rodzinie.”

Wiktoria uśmiechnęła się, i popatrzyła w dół, „Nasz stosunek do siebie może być… czasem ciężki. Chyba będzie poirytowany na mnie przez to, że ci to mówię, ale myślę, że to przez kompromitację, z powodu tego, jaki kierunek obrał w życiu, po tym jak zmarł jego ojciec… jestem pewna, że jest przez to rozerwany.”

„Och, przykro mi to słyszeć, „ powiedziała, Judy, patrząc na Wiktorię, „Nick nigdy nie wspominał o swym ojcu. Nie wiedziałam, że odszedł.”

Bolesny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Wiktorii. Przeszły za róg korytarza i weszły do wielkiej poczekalni. Była prawie całkowicie pusta, więc usiadły na skórzanych fotelach najbliżej drzwi prowadzących do sali operacyjnej.

Wiktoria westchnęła i pochyliła się na krześle, odkładając torebkę na stolik stojący pomiędzy nimi. Judy przesunęła się na skraj jej krzesła, dokładnie ją obserwując, i czekając, by usłyszeć więcej historii z tajemniczego życia jej partnera.

„Mój mąż Alexander był cudownym zwierzęciem.” Wiktoria kontynuowała, siedząc zrelaksowanie, lecz dostojnie, „Był jednym z najlepszych adwokatów w mieście, zajmował się prawem umów, ale jego marzeniem było zostanie prokuratorem generalnym Zwierzogrodu.”

Judy podniosła brew, „Nie wiedziałam, że prokurator może zarabiać więcej, niż prywatny prawnik…”

Uśmiech Wiktorii się poszerzył, „Bo nie może. On zawsze chciał mówić za tych, którzy nie mogli mówić za siebie… by walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Będąc lisem trafiał na przeszkodę za przeszkodą, próbując zmierzyć się z administracją. Każdy chce by lis bronił go w sądzie, lecz normalnie, nikt lisowi nie zaufa…” spojrzała na Judy, ”Cóż, _prawie nikt_.”

Judy szeroko się uśmiechnęła, trzymając łapki na kolanach. Popatrzyła na salę operacyjną zanim zaczęła mówić, „Byłby bardzo dumny z Nicka… Chciałabym, żeby zobaczył jak zostaje absolwentem. Mogę wiedzieć…, co się stało?”

Wiktoria trzymała łapy na kolanach, patrząc przez okno na ciemną okolicę, „Cierpiał od pewnego czasu, był chory… okazało się być w zaawansowanym stadium nowotworu nerek. Prawie zbankrutowaliśmy szukając sposobu by go wyleczyć, ale to nie wystarczyło, i odszedł zanim miał 42 lata…”

Judy podniosła łapką do ust, mając szerokie oczy. „To straszne…” westchnęła, „Tak mi przykro…” poczuła łzy kręcące się w jej oczach, ale pozbyła się ich chcąc dalej słuchać Wiktorii.

„Nieco później wydarzył się ten _incydent z kagańcem_ – Nick wspomniał, że mówił tobie o tym – myślę, że wiem, dlaczego go to tak zraniło. Bardzo pragnął dołączyć do Zuchów, dlatego, by jego ojciec był z niego dumny. Niepowodzenie dotknęło go to tak bardzo, że się załamał myśląc, że zawiódł Alexa.”

Łzy wypełniły oczy Wiktorii i popłynęły po jej rudawych policzkach. Judy przysunęła się bliżej i złapała ją za łapę. Wiktoria kontynuowała kręcąc palcami swój wisiorek, „Czuł się zraniony tak długo, Judy… były momenty, w których myślałam, że to go zniszczy. Ja… Ja nie mogłam mu pomóc, nieważne jak bardzo się starałam… Myślę, że on poczuł, że zawiódł też mnie. Myślał, że nie zasługuje na moją pomoc.”

Zwróciła oczy ku Judy, mając na twarzy pełen bólu, lecz najszczerszy uśmiech,

„Dlatego jestem tobie tak bardzo wdzięczna, skarbie… dotarłaś do niego. Powiedział mi, że wierzyłaś w niego wtedy, gdy nikt inny tego nie zrobił, nawet, jeśli zachowywał się jak ostatni kretyn w stosunku do ciebie. Więc, cokolwiek się dziś stanie nie obwiniaj się, Judy. Już uratowałaś mi mojego Nicka i zawsze będę tobie wdzięczna.”

Jej głos zaczął się załamywać na końcu zdania. Podniosła łapę do ust, i odwróciła wzrok, zamykając oczy i pozwalając, by łzy płynęły po lej twarzy.

Tym razem Judy zaskoczyła Wiktorię. Przeskoczyła dzielącą je przestrzeń i objęła ją wokół szyi, niczego nie mówiąc. Wiktoria przytuliła ją z powrotem. Gdy szlochy ustały Judy odsunęła się trochę, i lekko uśmiechnęła, „Naprawdę powiedział, że zachował się jak ostatni kretyn?”

Wiktoria zachichotała i zwróciła uśmiech, „Och, tak. To jego słowa, nie moje.” 

Judy zeskoczyła i weszła na swoje krzesło. Rozmowa skierowała się ku rodzinie Judy, jej licznemu rodzeństwu, nadopiekuńczości jej rodziców, czymkolwiek, by uniknąć powrotu do przygnębiających tematów.

Minęły dwie godziny, i obie panie zaczęły odczuwać zmęczenie. Na w pół śpiące w swoich fotelach, walczyły ze zmęczeniem. Wtedy podszedł do nich szczupły ocelot około trzydziestki ubrany w chirurgiczny uniform, z maską wiszącą na jego karku. Wyraźnie zmęczony stanął naprzeciwko nich z rękoma w kieszeni. Jego żółte oczy spotkały się z wzrokiem Wiktorii i Judy. Uprzejmie skinął głową. „Dobry wieczór. Jestem Doktor Klawsen, chirurg Posterunkowego Bajera.”

Obie panie wstały natychmiast, patrząc po sobie przed skupieniem wzroku na Klawsenie. On kontynuował, „Nie chcę, by panie spodziewały się czegoś nierealistycznego, ale zabieg przebiegł bez żadnych problemów. Wierzę w to, że udało się nam naprawić wszelkie uszkodzenia, bo lewe płuco Posterunkowego Bajera funkcjonuje normalnie… muszę powiedzieć, że miał on niebywałe szczęście. Gdyby pocisk trafił zaledwie o cal w lewo więcej, przebiłby jego aortę… wykrwawiłby się zanim ambulans wyjechałby stąd.”

Judy i Wiktoria odetchnęły z ulgą. Judy zaczęła mówić, jako pierwsza, „Jakie są prognozy doktorze?”

Doktor wzruszył ramionami, „Nie możemy być tego pewni. Jest zdrowy, wysportowany i młody, to wszystko pomaga. Zniszczenia były poważne, ale nie wystąpiły komplikacje. _Powinien_ poczekać na oddziale, aż się zregeneruje. Dajmy mu jeszcze kilka godzin snu, potem mogą panie go odwiedzić. Po lekach powinien się obudzić około dziesiątej lub jedenastej rano, lecz może to potrwać dłużej.”

„ _Dziękuję, dziękuję!_ Dzięki Bogu, że nic mu nie jest” odparła Judy wyciągając łapki by podziękować doktorowi uściskiem dłoni.

On jednak wyciągnął rękę z prawej kieszeni, najprawdopodobniej coś trzymając. „Myślę, że powinna pani to przechować, Posterunkowa Hops…” powiedział pokazując odznakę Nicka. Na jej prawej stronie było widać zdeformowany i postrzępiony od uderzenia pocisku metal. Wzięła ją i schowała do kieszeni. Odwróciła się do Wiktorii chcąc coś powiedzieć, gdy znajomy głos jej przerwał.

„Pani Bajer, Posterunkowa Hops, cieszę się, że panie tu znalazłem. Przepraszam, że zajęło mi tyle czasu, by się tu dostać.”

Judy odwróciła się i ujrzała komisarza Bogo idącego w ich kierunku. Zamiast munduru, do którego była przyzwyczajona był ubrany w długi czarny płaszcz, szarą koszulę z kołnierzem i parę pogniecionych spodni. Koszula była delikatnie zmarszczona, a czwarty guzik od góry rozpięty. Pod lewą pachą niósł małą niebieską paczkę.

Szedł z nim młody baran z wielkimi rogami, po mundurze można było sądzić, że jest nowicjuszem. Zatrzymali się przed paniami, a Bogo wyciągnął rękę do Wiktorii. „Pani Bajer… bardzo mi przykro, że spotykamy się tutaj, lecz jeśli jest coś, w czym mógłbym pani pomóc, proszę się nie krępować.” Momentalnie zwrócił się w kierunku, Klawsena, „Więc pan jest chirurgiem? Co się dzieje z moim Posterunkowym?”

Doktor docisnął swe okulary do twarzy, po czym powiedział, wskazując, na Judy i Wiktorię, „Jak już mówiłem, zanim pan przyszedł, Posterunkowy Bajer przeżył operację, a teraz odpoczywa. Wszystko przebiega pomyślnie, ale niczego nie można być pewnym w tym momencie.”

Bogo kiwnął głową, „Dziękuję doktorze.”

Młody ocelot skinął głową w odpowiedzi, „Muszę iść, ale poinformuje załogę, by mówili wam o ewentualnych zmianach. Dobranoc.” Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku sali operacyjnej. Bogo czekał, aż pójdzie i zwrócił się do Judy.

„Przyniosłem ci to,” powiedział, podając jej czysty mundur, który trzymał. „Twój mundur dasz Posterunkowemu Ramsayowi, jako dowód w sprawie.”

Judy wzięła go w obie ręce i patrzyła się przez chwilę na niego zanim znów spojrzała na Bogo, „Komisarzu, ja…”

Bogo powstrzymał ją przed dokończeniem zdania, i odpowiedział bardziej uprzejmie niż się tego spodziewała, „Wszystko w porządku, Hops, nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać. Powiedzieli mi o wszystkim, nie popełniłaś żadnego błędu. Czasem wszystko trafia szlag, nieważne jak bardzo się staramy.”

Mrugnęła szybko kilka razy, by Bogo nie zauważył łzy, którą miała w oku. Kiwnęła głową, i spojrzała na mundur, czy aby żadna łza tam nie spadła. „Dziękuję, sir.” powiedziała po chwili.

Udała się do łazienki i po kilku minutach wyszła z niej ubrana w czysty mundur, trzymając poplamiony od krwi w rękach. Podała go Ramsayowi, który się zatrzymał patrząc na niego.

„Byłem z Nickiem w akademii… on jest twardszy niż ci się wydaje. Będzie z nim dobrze, Posterunkowa Hops.” Powiedział patrząc jej w oczy i zabierając jej brudny mundur. „Wszyscy czasem wychodzimy do baru.” Dodał z delikatnym uśmiechem.

„Powinnaś iść do domu i odpocząć. Nic więcej już dziś nie zrobimy.” Powiedział Bogo wkładając kopyta do kieszeni.

Judy potaknęła, i spojrzała na Wiktorię z uśmiechem, „Ty też powinnaś. Obydwie mamy spotkanie jutro z Nickiem, kiedy się obudzi.”

„Cieszę się, że w końcu mogłam cię poznać, Judy. Trzymaj się, i do zobaczenia jutro.” Wiktoria powiedziała, przytulając Judy.

„Jeszcze jedno, Hops.” Powiedział Bogo, gdy chciała opuścić szpital, „Zadzwoń do rodziny i daj im znać, że wszystko jest z tobą w porządku. Lepiej żeby nie dowiedzieli się o tym z telewizji.”

Mrugnęła parę razy i skinęła głową do Bogo, po czym wyszła idąc wzdłuż czerwonej linii prowadzącej do wyjścia.

Jazda do domu była dla niej jakby zamglona. Otworzyła drzwi do jej mieszkania i stała patrząc się w wypełniającą go ciemność; wydawał się być małą pozbawioną życia formą, i to jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi, po czym wrzuciła klucze do miski na pobliskim stoliku. Usiadła przy biurku i wyciągnęła telefon wybierając numer telefonu do rodziców.

Po paru chwilach śpiący głos jej matki odpowiedział. „Judy…? Czy wszystko jest w porządku, skarbie…?”

„Nie… nie jest…” powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

Cieszyła się, że MuzzleTime był wyłączony, ponieważ jej łzy spadały na ekran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś pojawi się jeszcze trzeci rozdział. Do piątku lub soboty nie będę miał możliwości zamieszczenie kolejnych (wyjazd wakacyjny), ale po moim powrocie pojawią się trzy kolejne części tekstu!


	3. Chapter 3

_JASNY GWINT, ONA CHYBA NIE ŻYJE!_

Judy gwałtownie się obudziła, zrzucając telefon na biurko i prawie spadając z krzesła. Wystraszona otworzyła oczy patrząc na swój pokój, i zaczęła ciężko oddychać, gdy próbowała okiełznać uczucie senności. Starała się skupić i zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

_ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, TO NIEMOŻLIWE! WIDZISZ? TEN LIS ZOSTAŁ POSTRZELONY, NIE ONA!_

Potarła swoją głowę, i popatrzyła na małą kałużkę śliny stojącą obok tuż obok jej telefonu; była tak wycieńczona, że zasnęła przy biurku po rozmowie z mamą. Wyrwała się swemu zmęczeniu, gdy zauważyła godzinę na jej budziku; 08:30. Momentalnie przypomniało jej się, że był to jej pierwszy dzień wolny. Głośne, wściekłe wrzaski pochodzące od jej hałaśliwych sąsiadów obudziły ją na dobre. _Przynajmniej coś jeszcze na tym świecie jest tak jak powinno być…_ pomyślała wzdychając.

_POWINNIŚMY SPRAWDZIĆ, CO U NIEJ!_

_DOBRA, TAK, CHODŹMY!_

Chaotyczny tupot kopyt na drewnianej podłodze, piszczące otwieranie drzwi, więcej tupotu, i w końcu bardzo głośne, natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Judy podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je, by zapobiec kolejnemu pukaniu.

„Och, dobrze, że nic ci nie jest!” Powiedział Bucky, wysoki, szczupły Kudu, „Właśnie widzieliśmy wiadomości, i myśleliśmy, ‘JASNY GWINT ONA CHYBA NIE ŻYJE!’”

Judy wzdrygnęła się, gdy wydał z siebie krzyk, który przed chwilą wyrwał ją ze snu. Przygnębiona zmęczeniem odpowiedziała wymuszając zmęczony uśmiech, „Tak… tak słyszałam ten tekst...”

Pronk, przyrodni brat Buckiego, również antylopa podszedł do niej i dodał, „Hej, naprawdę jest nam przykro z powodu twojego partnera… jak on tam ma,” uklęknął przed nią, by znaleźć się na poziomie jej oczu, „Na serio, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, tylko nam powiedz, dobra?”

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wytarła róg jej oka, „Dzięki, chłopaki, to naprawdę miło z waszej strony.”

Przerażenie pojawiło się na twarzy Pronka, który cofnął się i wstał, „Dobra, teraz będzie płakać, szybko, idziemy, JUŻ!” Przesunął swego brata ramieniem z powrotem do ich drzwi.

Bucky krzyknął zza ramienia Pronka, „Trzymaj się! Dobrze, Judy?”

Judy skinęła głową, gdy zniknęli w swoim mieszkaniu. Po momencie ciszy westchnęła i zaczęła zamykać drzwi.

_MYŚLISZ, ŻE WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE Z NIĄ DOBRZE?!_

_TAK, ONA JEST TWARDYM KRÓLIKIEM!_

_ZA TO Z TYM LISEM MOŻE BYĆ KŁOPOT!_

_HEJ, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, JESZCZE CIĘ USŁYSZY!_

_TY SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!_

_NIE, TY SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!_

Judy skuliła uszy i zamknęła drzwi. Chodziła po pokoju rozważając, co może zrobić; musiała stąd wyjść, bo znowu zaczęłaby wariować martwiąc się o Nicka. W połowie rozważań, wzięła prędko swoje ubrania, szampon i ręcznik, i przeszła korytarzem do damskiej łazienki.

 W ciągu pół godziny wyszła ubrana w jeansy i szary top, na który założyła czarny sweter. Wsiadła w pociąg jadący w kierunku szpitala. Włożyła słuchawki do uszu i włączyła muzykę; nie miała ochoty rozmawiać dziś z nikim, jeśli nie musiała.

Obok niej na siedzeniu leżało małe pudełko jagód, a w łapkach trzymała dużą kawę latte ze Snarlbucksa, jednak jej nie pijąc. Spojrzała szybko na kubek myśląc, że gdy przyjedzie Nick będzie obudzony i ją wypije. Jeśli nie będzie musiała ją wyrzucić, gdy wystygnie.

Wyjęła słuchawki z uszu i włożyła je do kieszeni, gdy wchodziła do szpitala. Próbując trzymać jagody i kawę podeszła do recepcji, która miała trzy różne wysokości lady dla różnych zwierząt. Stanęła przy najniższej, za którą siedziała szorstko wyglądająca wydra ubrana w kędzierzawą białą koszulę, czerwony krawat i niebieski kardigan. Pisał on gwałtownie na jego komputerze, lecz gdy spojrzał na Judy, powitał ją ciepłym uśmiechem, „Witam, w czym mogę pani pomóc?”

„Czy Nick Bajer jest wciąż na oddziale?” Zapytała kładąc swoje rzeczy na blacie.

Wydra odwróciła głowę w kierunku monitora, i nacisnęła kilka razy myszką, i klawiszami. „Chwileczkę…” powiedział sprawdzając ekran, „Eee… nie, przepraszam, nie ma nikogo takiego tutaj, panno…?”

Judy podniosła brew na niego w zdziwieniu. Momentalnie zrozumiała, o co chodzi. „Och, sekundkę…” sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła odznakę, tak, że tylko wydra mogła ją zauważyć. „Judy Hops, ZPD. Nick to mój partner.”

Oczy wydry zaiskrzyły się, gdy kiwnął głową, „Och… przepraszam za to, Posterunkowa Hops… najwidoczniej Komendant zarządził, by nie mówić, że on tu jest.”

„Powiedział dokładnie, czemu?”

Wydra wzruszyła ramionami, „Pewnie by nam tego nie powiedział, nawet gdybyśmy spytali. Mimo to życzę miłej wizyty! Pamiętaj, godziny odwiedzin są od ósmej do jedenastej rano, a później od pierwszej do ósmej po południu.”

„Dzięki!” Judy odparła, zabierając kawę i jagody, i udając się do wind.

Wjechała na czwarte piętro, i podeszła do stanowiska pielęgniarek od razu pokazując odznakę. Wpuścili ją i wskazali pokój Nicka. Drzwi były otwarte, więc cicho weszła, powoli się rozglądając wokół.

Na przeciwko drzwi było ogromne okno, wypełniające pokój światłem wschodzącego słońca, które odbijało się od szerokiego, granitowego parapetu. Łóżko było po lewej stronie pokoju, ustawione krótszym bokiem do ściany, połączone kablami i rurami do sprzętu medycznego, które je otaczały. Nick wciąż był podpięty pod podwójną kroplówkę - _płyny i antybiotyki_ \- pomyślała Judy. Maska tlenowa, była na swoim miejscu, wraz z opaską trzymająca jego dolną szczękę, tak by jego język został na miejscu. Pulsometr pokazywał stabilny puls, a nawiewnik poruszał się powoli, raczej pomagając mu oddychać, zamiast wykonywać całą robotę za niego.

Judy podeszła do stolika stojącego obok łóżka i położyła kawę i jagody na nim. Wtedy zorientowała się, że Wiktoria leżała w fotelu po lewej stronie łóżka, wiercąc się. Zasnęła z powrotem, otulona kocem leżącym na niej. Nie chcąc jej obudzić Judy przysunęła się bardzo blisko łóżka i wzięła łapę Nicka w jej małą łapkę, tak, że mogła delikatnie mówić i być pewna, że chociaż jego mała cząstka jego umysłu ją usłyszy.

„Cześć, partnerze…” szepnęła, delikatnie pocierając tył jego łapy swoim kciukiem, „Wiem, że najpewniej mnie nie słyszysz, ale jeśli tak, przyniosłam tobie duże latte i trochę jagód… wiem jak bardzo je uwielbiasz.”

Zawahała się momentalnie, czując świadomą konieczność przezwyciężenia nieśmiałości. Kontynuowała, przybliżając się i obejmując drugą łapką jego dłoń, licząc na to, że poczuje, choć najlżejszy uścisk w odpowiedzi, „Nick, posłuchaj… doktor powiedział, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, ale reszta należy do ciebie. Potrzebuję ciebie Nick, musisz do mnie wrócić… _proszę_. Musisz wrócić do mnie, i razem przymkniemy tego drania, który to tobie zrobił. Tylko… walcz tak mocno jak umiesz, to wszystko, o co mogę ciebie prosić…”

Nagle, usłyszała delikatne pukanie w ramę drzwi, po którym przemówił łagodny żeński głos, „Halo? Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, przychodzę rzucić oko na pacjenta. Och, to ty!”

Judy odwróciła się i zobaczyła szczupłą antylopę, którą poznała na ostrym dyżurze zeszłej nocy. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, „Witam, nie miałyśmy okazji się sobie przedstawić. Jestem Judy Hops, partnerka Nicka.”

Antylopa zwróciła Judy uśmiech, i podeszła sprawdzić notatki innych lekarzy. „Elsa Sardonix” powiedziała, podczas pracy. „To zaszczyt cię poznać, kochanie. Będę dzisiaj pielęgniarką Posterunkowego Bajera. Byłam zeszłej nocy na ostrym dyżurze, jako pomoc, a teraz będę tutaj przez jakiś czas. Widzę, że ‘mama lis’ jeszcze śpi. Chyba lepiej będzie, gdy damy jej odpocząć.”

Judy skinęła głową, i spojrzała na Nicka. „Jak się trzyma?” Spytała, gdy ściskała swe łapki.

 „Hmmmm…” odparła Elsa, sprawdzając funkcje życiowe, i patrząc się na kroplówkę przez kilka sekund, „Całkiem nieźle jak na kogoś, kto miał wczoraj przestrzelone płuco. Obawiam się jednak, że będzie spał przez resztę dnia, przez znieczulenie.”

Judy kiwnęła głową, kładąc swą lewą łapkę na prawym kolanie, i zwracając wzrok ku twarzy Nicka. Jego brwi były subtelnie zmrużone. Nie była pewna, czy to dobry, lub zły znak. Czy coś go bolało? Czy cierpiał w głębi, poza fizyczną formą bólu? Nienawidziła czuć się nie pomocną; nie mogła zrobić niczego, by mu pomóc.

„Jeśli chcesz, posłuchaj mojej rady…” Elsa powiedziała, łagodnie wtrącając się w zadumę Judy, „Pójdź gdzieś na cały dzień i zrób coś, co odwróci twoją uwagę od tego wszystkiego. Jest szansa, że jeśli wrócisz po południu, leki się wyczerpią i on będzie obudzony. Tylko zostaw swój numer pielęgniarkom, a one cię poinformują, jeśli coś się zmieni.”

Judy spojrzała z powrotem na Nicka, stojąc w ciszy przez chwilę rozważając, co zrobić. W końcu odwróciła się do Elsy ze zdecydowaniem na jej twarzy, „Dobrze, tylko się pożegnam, i pójdę. Wrócę dziś wieczorem.”

Elsa potaknęła i przyjaźnie pomachała jej, gdy udała się do pielęgniarek. Wtedy podeszła do łóżka, będąc blisko głowy Nicka, i spojrzała na Wiktorię; westchnęła podnosząc koc wyżej, tuląc się we śnie do tyłu krzesła. Judy złapała łapę Nicka i wyszeptała mu do ucha, „Wróć do mnie, mój szczwany lisie.” Wychyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek przed szybkim wyjściem z pokoju.

Wyszła ze szpitala i weszła z powrotem do pociągu, ale nie miała najmniejszego pomysłu, dokąd jechać. Postanowiła pojeździć wokół miasta, cały dzień słuchając muzyki, gdy wjechała do Las Padas. Słońce jasno świecąc przedzierało się przez liście drzew, odbijając się od rzek i jezior. Judy patrzyła w dal; wtedy to zauważyła.

Kilka przecznic dalej, zauważyła dach laboratorium farmaceutycznego wystającego znad drzew. Była zdecydowana pomóc w śledztwie; musiała tam wrócić, by zrobić cokolwiek, by im pomóc. Tak, czy siak śledczy będą musieli ją przesłuchać, więc czemu im tego nie ułatwić?

Patrząc na mapę nad drzwiami, zauważyli, że następna stacja jest tylko kilka budynków od laboratorium. Usiadła przy drzwiach, by wiedzieć, kiedy ma wysiąść.

Pociąg się zatrzymał, i Judy wyskoczyła, przeciskając się pomiędzy większymi zwierzętami, idąc w kierunku wyjścia, ze stacji. Po krótkim, kilkuminutowym spacerze jej oczom ukazała się szaro-zielona fasada budynku. W świetle wczesnego popołudnia wydawała się mniej agresywna, niż zeszłej nocy, lecz mimo tego jej nowoczesny wygląd otoczony lasem spowodował, że budynek wyglądał absurdalnie. Zauważyła Posterunkowego McHorna stojącego poza terenem otoczonym żółtą policyjną taśmą. Na jego bladej twarzy było widać typowe dla niego ponure, i groźne spojrzenie.

McHorn jak na nosorożca przystało darzył tym spojrzeniem wiele zwierząt, lecz nie Judy, do której miał szacunek, „McHorn, jak leci? Znowu wysłali cię przed taśmę, co?” Powiedziała, wystawiając w jego kierunku pięść.

McHorn wystawił swoją masywną pięść przybijając Judy żółwika, gdy do niej podskoczyła. „Cześć, Judy!” Powiedział „Słyszałem, że Nick trafił do szpitala. Jak z nim jest?”

„Całkiem nieźle. Powiedzieli, że nie obudzi się do wieczora, więc pomyślałam, że mogę się tutaj przydać. Przecież i tak będą musieli mnie przesłuchać.” Powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

McHorn parsknął w odpowiedzi, a jego wiszące usta wykrzywiły się w uśmieszek, „Jaka przenikliwa.” Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, kiedy zauważył, że jej wzrok skupił się na frontowych drzwiach, więc popatrzył w tym samym kierunku.

Wysoki, szczupło zbudowany psowaty wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi. Był prosto ubrany w ciemnozieloną sportową marynarkę, czarną koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Po prawej stronie od sprzączki jego paska, migotała wypolerowana odznaka detektywa. Miał żółty krawat w niebieskie pasy, który był swobodnie zawiązany na jego rozpiętym kołnierzu, co było jedynym mankamentem w jego wyglądzie. Jego futro było rudego koloru, z czarno ubarwionymi kończynami, i czarną grzywą, skąd pas tego koloru ciągnął się od kity na jego ogonie, po końcówki uszu, zakręcając na jego kołnierz. Miał również, tak jak Nick białą plamę na szczęce i karku, lecz kończyła się ona w okolicy jego kołnierza, zamiast ciągnąć się wzdłuż jego ciała.

Jego puszysty ogon z białą plamą na jego końcu, bujał się w jedną i drugą stronę, gdy wyjmował coś z kieszeni. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, wkładając jednego do ust i podpalając go zapalniczką. Zaciągnął się papierosem i wypuścił w powietrze gęstą chmurę dymu.

„Kto to jest?” Judy spytała w zdziwieniu.

„Detektyw Wolfram,” odparł McHorn, patrząc z powrotem na Judy, „Jest jednym ze śledczych, którzy się zajmują tą sprawą.”

„Myślałam, że mamy tylko jednego lisa na komendzie.” Judy powiedziała nieobecnie, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

„Bo mamy,” dodał McHorn, gdy nagle jego głos przybrał zmartwiony ton, „Lepiej żeby tego nie usłyszał, albo oberwiesz, uwierz mi. To wilk z krwi i kości, i _nienawidzi_ , gdy ktoś go bierze za lisa.”

Judy kiwnęła głową do McHorna. „Dobra! Dzięki za radę, McHorn. Trzymaj się!” Powiedziała zmierzając w kierunku Detektywa.

„Powiedz Nickowi ‘cześć’ ode mnie” powiedział, gdy znowu zaczął patrzeć swym groźnym spojrzeniem.

Judy podeszła do wysokiego wilka ostrożnie, dokładnie mu się przyglądając. Miał ostro wyglądające brwi i paszczę. Jego oczy miały rdzawo pomarańczową barwę dając mu przenikliwie inteligentny wygląd; zablokowały się na niej, kiedy podeszła. Wydawał się wyższy z bliska, najpewniej, dlatego, że był o półtorej głowy wyższy od innych wilków na komendzie, lecz większość jego wzrostu leżała w jego nogach. Było to widoczne przez to, że jego spodnie były odrobinę za krótkie. Jego ręce były tak samo długie. Miał odsłonięte nadgarstki, za którymi były podwójne mankiety spięte srebrnymi spinkami do mankietów. Zatrzymała się przed nim, gdy przyglądał się jej zjadliwie. Powoli zaciągnął się papierosem, z jedną, wolną ręką, którą trzymał w kieszeni spodni.

„Tutaj jest strefa ograniczona, proszę pani,” powiedział szorstko, umiarkowanym tonem, któremu daleko było do przyjaznego, „Proszę stąd odejść.”

„Posterunkowa Hops, Patrol ZPD, Komisariat Śródmieście,” odparła Judy, pokazując swą odznakę, „Więc pan to Detektyw Wolfram?”

Podniósł na nią brew i zaciągnął się papierosem, „Więc to ty jesteś Hops? Przykro mi z powodu twojego partnera, ale co robisz na _moim_ miejscu zbrodni?”

„Cóż… pomyślałam, że tak, czy siak będziecie mnie przesłuchiwać. Przyjechałam tutaj, by pomóc wam w śledztwie.” Powiedziała, zaczynając czuć presję, pochodzącą z zimnego, spojrzenia Wolframa, i zaczęła myśleć, że był to głupi pomysł.

„Wszystko jest w dobrych łapach, Hops.” Powiedział sucho, rzucając papierosa na chodnik i rozgniatając go, stopą, przed kopnięciem go na kwietnik, „Będziemy w kontakcie.”

Wówczas drzwi otworzyły się znowu, pojawiła się bardziej znajoma i przyjazna twarz Porucznika Mundiego. Znała go pokrótce z komisariatu, gdzie zawsze mogła z nim sympatycznie porozmawiać. Przysadzisty, przygarbiony Koati, a konkretnie jego ociężałe ruchy i cudowny uśmiech, spowodowały, że Judy od razu poczuła się bardziej zrelaksowana.

Był ubrany, jak zwykle, w stary brązowy garnitur z luźnym zielonym krawatem, na który nałożył wyświechtaną i pogniecioną kurtkę. Ten wieloletni weteran jednostki Zooicide, miał już swoje lata, widoczne na twarzy, jako drobna ilość siwych włosów wokół paszczy, i fałdy pod oczami. Zatrzymał się i rzucił okiem na Wolframa.

 „Co tu robisz Eli? Zwymyślasz Posterunkową Hops, kiedy ma wolne?” Spytał pogodnym głosem.

 Wolfram spojrzał na niego, starając się ukryć szyderczy wyraz jego twarzy. Bądź, co bądź Mundi był jego przełożonym.

Judy ciepło się uśmiechnęła i uścisnęła mu dłoń, zdziwiona faktem, że wiedział o jej dniu wolnym. Oczywiście był on bardziej pochłonięty pracą, niż mógłby na to wskazywać jego wygląd lub zachowanie.

„Poruczniku! Minęło trochę czasu, dobrze pana widzieć, sir. Pomyślałam, że przyjadę i sprawdzę, czy mogę się jakoś przydać.” Powiedziała, lekko skarżącym się tonem.

Mundi skinął głową, i rzucił Wolframowi pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. Zwrócił się w kierunku budynku. „Chodź, wprowadzimy cię w temat.”

Wolfram przewrócił oczami, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i podążając za nimi.

Weszli do wielkiego holu, nienaruszonego przez zdarzenia zeszłej nocy. Otworzyli drzwi, będące za ladą recepcji, i znaleźli się w pokoju ochrony, wypełnionym monitorami. Część z nich pokazywała jak zespół CSI, bada smagane pociskami laboratorium, zaznaczając ślady, robiąc zdjęcia, pobierając próbki i robiąc wiele innych rzeczy. Jej wzrok powędrował przez wiele ekranów, aż do momentu, gdy zatrzymał się, na pustym pokoju, z ciemną plamą pośrodku podłogi. Natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, kiedy Mundi przemówił.

„Więc, mamy ludzi ubranych jak, ninja, którzy przyszli tutaj, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a wszystko, co wzięli to kilka metalowych pojemników… widzicie?” Powiedział wskazując, na pełen ich magazyn, skąd część została zabrana.

„Co w nich było?” Spytała, Judy przenosząc wzrok, na bladego Porucznika.

„To jest właśnie dziwne… były wypełnione antidotum na Skowyjce…” Odparł patrząc na nią, skrzywionym półuśmiechem, z jedną podniesioną brwią.

Zaskoczenie przebiegło przez twarz Judy, gdy patrzyła na ekran, „Czemu ktoś posunął się do czegoś tak potwornego, by ukraść coś takiego?”

„Podejrzewamy szpiegostwo przemysłowe, „ Powiedział Wolfram, „To jest jedyna firma farmaceutyczna, która wynalazła to antidotum… od momentu, kiedy Skowyjce wciąż są legalne, jest to wartościowy produkt. Kimkolwiek oni są, są bardzo dobrze przygotowani. Może im chodzić o swego rodzaju _zastrzyk gotówki_.”

Judy gapiła się w ekran, uderzając się palcem w szczękę, zanim odwróciła się do Mundiego, „Macie jakieś zdjęcia, tego gościa, co strzelił do Nicka?”

„Ha… mamy tego mnóstwo…” Odparł, klikając przyciski na klawiaturze. Kilka ekranów wypełniło się obrazami postaci, otoczonej cieniem, zasłoniętą kolumnami, lub za daleko stojącej od kamery, i rozmazanej z powodu odległości.

„Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz…” Judy powiedziała, wskazując na ekrany w irytacji, „One są bezwartościowe! Wyglądają tak jakby celowo unikał kamer!”

„Tak, prawie wszystkie są nic nie warte” odparł Mundi, wzdychając, „Wyślemy je do ludzi z laboratorium, ale nie będę miał zbytnich oczekiwań.”

„Czekaj! A co z tą kamerą?” Powiedziała, wskazując na pusty pokój z podłogą, która była zabarwiona od krwi.

„Co ma z nią być?” Spytał Wolfram, krzyżując ręce na swej klatce piersiowej.

„Tam Nick został postrzelony… czy ona uchwyciła ten moment?”

Wolfram wzruszył ramionami, „Jasne, ale pokój był zaciemniony, a on stał w jego najciemniejszej części.”

„Kiedy strzelił…” Judy powiedziała, patrząc na monitor, „Jego broń… brzmiała inaczej, niż inne… była głośniejsza, miała inny ton…”

„Nie znaleźliśmy żadnej łuski od pocisku – to musiał być rewolwer.” Odparł Wolfram.

„Nick miał strasznie dużą dziurę w jego ciele. Pocisk przebił się przez jego kamizelkę jakby tam jej nie było…” Judy powiedziała, zastanawiając się, „Rewolwer musiał mieć większą moc, by strzelać dłuższymi pociskami… co jeśli byśmy obejrzeli materiał klatka, po klatce do momentu, gdy Nick dostał… myślicie, że blask światła z komory rewolweru, mógłby go wystarczająco oświetlić, by się mu przyjrzeć?”

Śledczy spojrzeli po sobie, w zaskoczeniu. Mundi mlasnął językiem, „Całkiem nieźle Hops! Warto spróbować.”

Nacisnął kilka przycisków, i na monitorze przed nimi pojawił się zapis z kamer, z wczoraj. Zatrzymał film chwilę przed tym jak Nick został postrzelony. Palec Mundiego zawisnął w powietrzu.

„Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zobaczyć, Hops?” Grzecznie spytał.

Popatrzyła na niego, i potaknęła, z powrotem patrząc na ekran. Mundi włączył film.

Widziała okropne sceny poprzedniej nocy, dziejące się w zwolnionym tempie. Ona powstrzymująca niedźwiedzia, Nick patrzący na nią z boku, obniżający broń, podbiegający do niej, odpychający ją, i w końcu, potworny moment strzału oddanego z cienia. Zatrzymali film w momencie strzału, gdy światło rozjaśniło twarz strzelca. Czarno-białe nagranie, uniemożliwiło rozróżnienie kolorów. Ujrzeli nieostry obraz psowatego zwierzęcia, z wielkimi uszami, czarnymi łapami, ubranego w ciemny garnitur, z jaśniejszą koszulą i czarnym krawatem. Najbardziej zaniepokoił ją błysk światła rozjaśniającą jego szeroki, okrutny uśmiech. Mundi skinął głową, poklepując Judy po ramieniu.

„Jednak, cos mamy,” powiedział, „Sprawdzimy, dokąd to nas zaprowadzi. Mamy tu jeszcze dużo do roboty.” Spojrzał na Wolframa, „Detektyw Wolfram miał właśnie jechać do Śródmieścia, by przesłuchać, tych świrów, których złapałaś wczoraj z Bajerem. Będzie zaszczycony, by ciebie podwieźć, prawda Eli?”

Wolfram groźnie na niego spojrzał, lecz wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie, „Tak, jasne.”

Odwrócili się, i skierowali do wyjścia, ale gdy dotarli do drzwi, Mundi znowu przemówił.

„Tylko jedna rzecz mnie niepokoi…” powiedział, pocierając swą brodę, „Czemu ten gość, choć miał przynajmniej kilka tych pojemników, kręcił się tam by do was strzelać?”

Nos Judy drgnął momentalnie, gdy o tym pomyślała. Nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. „Jeśli, cokolwiek przydatnego mi się przypomni, skontaktuję się z wami,” powiedziała, „Niech się pan trzyma, Poruczniku.”

Mundi pomachał im na pożegnanie, gdy wychodzili z holu. Wolfram prowadził ją w kierunku, skąpanego w świetle popołudniowego słońca, długiego, lśniącego, Muscle Cara, z zamkniętym nadwoziem, rodem z lat 70-tych.

Był ciemnozielonej barwy, z chromowanymi felgami i białymi pasami wyścigowymi, ciągnącymi się od dachu po bagażnik. Uwagę zwracało też, przyczepione magnesem nad siedzeniem kierowcy, czerwone światło policyjne. Auto było dobrze zadbane, lecz tak jak jego właściciel było szorstkie na krawędziach. Błotniki, drzwi i zderzaki miały na sobie kilka rys i uszczerbień, co wskazywało na udział w wielu pościgach.

Wolfram otworzył drzwi pasażera i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. „Panie przodem,” Powiedział, beztrosko zapraszając ją do środka, przed dodaniem, „Wybacz, ale nie mam żadnego siedziska do zaoferowania.”

Judy zignorowała uszczypliwy tekst. „Dzięki.” Odparła płasko i wskoczyła do środka.

Bez żadnego słowa, Wolfram usiadł za kierownicą, wrzucił światło policyjne na tylne siedzenie, i przekręcił kluczyk. Silnik obudził się do życia, a auto powoli wjechało z parkingu na ulicę.

Kilka kolejnych minut minęło w niezręcznej ciszy, aż Judy nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać. „Przepraszam, jeśli wydałam się dziś natarczywa, przychodząc do was. Pomyślałam, tylko, że mogłabym jakoś pomóc… po prostu nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić…” powiedziała, patrząc przez okno.

Wolfram westchnął, „Wiem dużo o twojej pracy nad sprawą zdziczeń, Hops… i jako drapieżnik bardzo to doceniam, ale życie to nie bajka; nie można bawić się w _Superglinę_ , za każdym razem, gdy coś złego się dzieje.”

Judy poczuła bolesne ukłucie w brzuchu. „Wcale się w nic nie bawię, Detektywie. Mój partner osłonił mnie wczoraj własnym ciałem przed pociskiem; to jest przeciwieństwo zabawy.” Powiedziała ostro, jednak próbując nie brzmieć nieposłusznie.

Dał jej ukośne spojrzenie, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej wokół kierownicy, gdy skręcał. „Dlatego musisz zostawić tę sprawę, profesjonalistom, którzy się tym zajmą, patrząc obiektywnie.”

Groźnie na niego spojrzała, lecz powstrzymała swą wściekłość, usiłując patrzeć przez okno. „Tak, to może być dla ciebie kolejna sprawa, ale nie dla mnie.” Odparła, zaciskając łapki na swych kolanach. „Cieszę się, przynajmniej z tego, że nie jestem taką wredną, pozbawioną emocji, cyniczką.”

Wolfram skręcił kierownicę i nacisnął hamulec, zatrzymując auto z piskiem. Judy wystrzeliła do przodu, lecz jej pas bezpieczeństwa, przyciągnął ją do fotela. Wolfram obdarzył ją spojrzeniem przepełnionym furią, chowając uszy do tyłu, jeżąc grzywę i zatapiając w niej swe rdzawe oczy.

„Posłuchaj, _rekrucie!_ ” Powiedział, praktycznie plując w nią epitetem, „Byłem gliną przez _ponad piętnaście lat_ , a przez ostatnie siedem pracowałem w Zooicide. Widziałem _najgorszą stronę tego miasta_ – taką, która skopałaby ci, marchewę – więc nawet nie myśl o tym, że mogłem sobie wstać rano z łóżka, założyć od niechcenia tą odznakę, i pójść do biura tak, jakby mnie to  _nie obchodziło_!”

Judy spojrzała na niego, z wściekłością, i ponurym, szyderczym wyrazem twarzy. Jej nozdrza drgały, a uszy miała ułożone wzdłuż karku. „ _Tak, sir!_ ” Odparła, praktycznie warcząc na niego, „To jest _twoje_ , śledztwo, a ja nie będę wtrącać się w _pańską_ pracę, ale Nick jest _moim_ partnerem i _moim_ przyjacielem, więc coś mnie trafi, jeśli nie zrobię nic, by być pewną, że ten drań, który do niego strzelał, został złapany!”

Wolfram został zbity z tropu, przez dzikość Judy. Jego brwi się podniosły, a szczękę miał otwartą przez chwilę, zanim odwrócił wzrok. Patrzył się wprost przed niego przez kilka sekund, trzymając ciasno kierownicę. Judy odwróciła się, by otworzyć drzwi i wyjść, ale głos Wolframa, ją zatrzymał.

„Hops, czekaj…” powiedział, o wiele łagodniejszym niż wcześniej tonem. Westchnął, i zwrócił się do niej, „Obiecuję tobie, że Mundi i ja zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by złapać tego gościa. Nikt nie strzela w _moim_ mieście, do policjantów na _mojej_ służbie, i odchodzi wolno, rozumiesz?”

Judy potaknęła, „Dzięki, Detektywie… cieszę się, że wy dwaj pracujecie nad tą sprawą.”

„Nie musisz iść pieszo, Hops…” dodał, wahając się, i wyglądając głupio po tym wybuchu emocji.

Zamknęła drzwi z lekkim uśmiechem. „Nie martw się. Szpital nie jest daleko, a spacer pomoże mi oczyścić umysł. Dzięki, za przejażdżkę.”

Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę swymi, bystrymi oczami, zanim wzruszył ramionami, zapalił kolejnego papierosa, i odjechał pozdrawiając ją z okna.

Udała się do szpitala, i weszła do pokoju Nicka. Był wypełniony złotym światłem, zachodzącego słońca, odbijającego się od budynków po drugiej stronie ulicy. Maska tlenowa i nawiewnik zostały usunięte, zostawiając Nicka leżącego swobodnie, z rękoma po obu stronach ciała, i spokojnie oddychającego o własnych siłach. Judy się ucieszyła; wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Zauważyła Wiktorię siedzącą cicho w krześle, obok łóżka Nicka, czytającą książkę z filiżanką herbaty na stole obok niej. Judy podeszła do krzesła i przytuliła ją.

„Byłaś tu cały dzień?” Judy spytała, czując się winna, dlatego, że jej tu nie było.

Wiktoria potrząsnęła głową, „Nie, musiałam pójść do biura na część dnia. Jeszcze nie wrócił do siebie. Jak tobie minął dzień?”

Bolesny uśmiech przeszył twarz Judy, więc instynktownie wsunęła swą łapkę w łapę Nicka, delikatnie ją ściskając. „Było dziś ostro.” Odparła.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, a uszy podniosły, gdy poczuła, jak Nick uścisnął, jej łapkę z powrotem. Stojąc na czubku palców od stóp wpatrywała się w jego, na w pół otwarte oczy, i najdelikatniejszy uśmiech, który się pojawił w rogach jego ust.

„Opowiedz mi o tym, Karotka…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	4. Chapter 4

Wiktoria zeskoczyła z krzesła, i podbiegła do Nicka. Wsunęła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi, i ciepło go uściskała. „ _Och Nick_ , witaj z powrotem, skarbie!” Powiedziała, delikatnie tuląc się do futra pomiędzy jego uszami, „Naprawdę nas zmartwiłeś.”

„Zabawne…” odpowiedział, wciąż ochrypłym, i suchym głosem, „Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętam było to, że ja się _martwiłem_ -o to,” dodał, patrząc się w oczy Judy, i ściskając jej łapkę; mocniej i dłużej, „- _i o to_. Dzięki, że mnie nie zostawiłaś, Karotka.”

Judy pociągnęła nosem, i wytarła róg oka. Nic nie powiedziała, ale ten radosny sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyła, był bardzo wymowny. Wiktoria ostatni raz ścisnęła głowę Nicka, i delikatnie pocałowała go między uszy. „Muszę już iść, ale wy zostańcie; rano muszę pójść  do biura, i takie tam.” Powiedziała, i puściła oko do Judy, tak, by Nick tego nie zauważył. „Opiekuj się nim, Judy. Och, Nick ona jest tak samo cudowna, jak mi opowiadałeś.”

Nick zarumienił się ze złości, i mruknął pod nosem w irytacji, kiedy Wiktoria wyszła, machając do nich. „Przyjdźcie do mnie czasem na obiad,” Powiedziała, wychodząc z pokoju.

Judy zachichotała i spojrzała z powrotem na Nicka, który był zajęty patrzeniem przez okno, by nie wyglądać na zawstydzonego.

Odchrząknął, i zwrócił wzrok w kierunku Judy, naprężając usta. „Cóż, teraz chyba…” zaczął, próbując usiąść. Nagle, zmrużył oczy, gdy poczuł palący ból. „Nie, nie… _nie_ zrobię tego.”

Otworzył oczy, i ujrzał Judy wpatrującą się w niego, mającą w przerażeniu szeroko otwarte oczy. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, próbując ją uspokoić, „Zrobisz mi przysługę, i podniesiesz mi oparcie, Karotka?”

Zachichotała i podeszła do łóżka od tyłu, zmieniając kąt oparcia, i ustawiając go w półleżącej pozycji, uważając na to jak szybko to robi, by nie sprawić mu bólu.

Gdy skończyła, westchnął głęboko, kładąc swe łapy na kolanach, i pytając się jej, mając na twarzy swój typowy zadowolony uśmiech. „Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?” Spytał.

Wskoczyła na łóżko, tuż obok jego kolan, połowicznie odwracając się do niego, i trzymając jedną łapkę po drugiej stronie jego nogi, by utrzymać równowagę. „Postrzelili cię, wczoraj, około trzeciej rano. Przywieźli cię tu bardzo szybko, i –dzięki Bogu – wwieźli jeszcze szybciej, na salę operacyjną. Skończyli cię operować około piątej lub szóstej, a przez resztę dnia byłeś nieprzytomny. Teraz jest, hmm…” powiedziała, wyjmując telefon, „Osiemnasta trzydzieści dwa.”

„Udało się im znaleźć tego gościa, co we mnie strzelił?”

Judy potrząsnęła głową, patrząc na podłogę, „Nie, przepraszam…, kiedy dostałeś, wiedziałam, że to jest coś poważnego… nie chciałam cię opuścić.”

Jego twarz przyjęła zmartwioną minę, a on sam potrząsnął głową. „Jeśli byś to zrobiła, pewnie bym już nie żył… uratowałaś mi życie, Karotka.” Powiedział, cichnąc szacownie pod koniec zdania.

„Hej, ty najpierw uratowałeś moje, proszę pana!” Powiedziała, i odwróciła wzrok na swoje stopy bujające się w przód, i w tył ponad brzeg łóżka. „Pojechałam dziś, na scenę zbrodni, kiedy spałeś,” zaczęła mówić, z nieświadomym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, cicho chichocząc, „To był chyba głupi pomysł… wdałam się z małą sprzeczkę z Detektywem Wolframem…”

Nick zachichotał, lecz przestał, gdy poczuł ból w piersi, jednak wciąż mając na twarzy swój uśmieszek. „Czy to nie przypadkiem ten gość z Zooicide, co się wpienia, za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go bierze za lisa?” Spytał, „Co zrobiłaś? Spytałaś go, czy to mój ojciec, lub coś w tym stylu?”

Judy zaczęła się głośno śmiać, co poszerzyło uśmiech Nicka. Potrząsnęła głową, „Nie, nazwałam go wrednym, pozbawionym emocji, cynikiem…” Westchnęła, spoglądając na niego, wciąż machając nogami, „Jednak się myliłam, co do tego; on nie jest taki zły. On i Porucznik Mundi są głównymi śledczymi. Jednak udało mi się im dziś pomóc!”

„ _Naprawdę?_ Niech pani mówi, Detektyw Hops.” Powiedział, podnosząc brew.

Judy uśmiechnęła się, „Pomyślałam, że ten strzelec mógł używać broni większego kalibru, na przykład rewolweru. Odtworzyliśmy nagranie z pokoju klatka, po klatce, do momentu, gdy strzelił, co oświetliło jego twarz na tyle, by móc go rozpoznać.

Nick zmarszczył usta. „Szczwany królik. Podejrzewam, że nie można go tak dokładnie rozpoznać, jak chcieliście?”

Potrząsnęła głową, patrząc znowu na podłogę, „Nie… wszystko, co wiemy to, to, że był ubrany w garnitur, krawat, i kontrastującą z nimi koszulę, miał psie uszy, mniejszą paszczę..” Zeszła z tematu, zostawiając coś do dopowiedzenia.

„I?” Nick spytał, dokładnie na nią patrząc.

Zamknęła oczy, wahając się nad przywołaniem tego obrazu z głębi jej umysłu. „Miał _nieprawdopodobnie straszny uśmiech_ na twarzy, w momencie, gdy strzelił… tak, jakby… tak, jakby się tym _napawał_ …” Odparła, cichnącym głosem.

Nick patrzył się przez dłuższą chwilę, na przeciwną ścianę, myśląc nad jej słowami. W końcu odpowiedział niskim i umiarkowanym głosem, tak, jakby bał się powiedzieć tego, co chciał. „Judy…” Zaczął skupiając swój wzrok na niej, „Przed tym jak mnie postrzelił… słyszałaś, czy mówił cokolwiek?”

Potrząsnęła głową w ciszy, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

„Nie jestem pewien… wszystko wydaje się być za mgłą…” Powiedział powoli, starając się przywołać wspomnienia. „Ale wydaje mi się, że słyszałem, jak woła mnie po imieniu… tak, jakby _wiedział_ , kim jestem, i chciał _zabić ciebie,_ po to, by _mnie skrzywdzić_ …”

Oczy Judy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, i pochylając się nad nim położyła ręce przy jego biodrach, „Myślisz, że on jest kimś, kogo znasz?! Co on dokładnie powiedział?”

Oczy Nicka zamknęły się, a on przez chwilę, w ciszy próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. W końcu potrząsnął głową, „Nie… nie jestem pewien… nie wiem.”

Judy nastroszyła brew, powoli się odsuwając. Nareszcie postanowiła zmienić temat. „Hej,” Powiedziała, klepiąc jego nogę, „Przyniosłam ci rano jagody. Nie wiem, czy to dobry moment, ale, czy jesteś głodny?”

Nick momentalnie się podniósł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, „Żartujesz? Umieram z głodu!”

Judy zeskoczyła i podeszła do stolika zabierając stojące tam od rana pudełko jagód. Podeszła do łóżka i triumfalnie położyła je w kolanach Nicka, siadając obok nich. „Przyniosłam ci też kawę…, ale teraz jest zimna i smakuje pewnie jak pomyje,” Dodała, wrzucając jagodę do swej buzi.

„Karotka, czemu…” Powiedział z ciepłym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „To najgorsza zbrodnia, jaką można popełnić.”

Judy przewróciła oczami i wrzuciła kolejną jagodę do ust. „Witaj z powrotem, Partnerze.” Odparła.

 

* * *

 

Brzęczenie świetlówki wypełniało pokój, podczas gdy Detektyw Wolfram studiował, już grubą teczkę z aktami sprawy, położoną na stole przed nim. Siedział w głównym pokoju przesłuchań na Komisariacie. Prawą łapą podtrzymywał swą szczękę, a lewą pukał w stół, – jako znak głodu nikotynowego połączonego z pokaźną irytacją.

Patrzył na zdjęcia i raport z aresztowania Jonah’a Hawthorn’a, kojota, którego Oficer Bajer złapał, tuż przed tym, jak został postrzelony. Rdzawo-pomarańczowe oczy Wolframa, dokładnie przyglądały się zdjęciom, by pojąć, jaka osobowość kryje się za tą warstwą płowego, szarego futra. Pozostałe zbiry były bardzo oporne, odmawiając składania jakichkolwiek zeznań. Dało to całej jednostce znak, że być może Hawthorn będzie łatwiejszym orzechem do zgryzienia. 

Wolfram spoglądał w te mroźno-niebieskie oczy, subtelne zmarszczki nad brwiami, układ paszczy i ust. Było w nich coś, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby miał mniej lodowate serce od swych towarzyszy. Jako detektyw był uprzedzony, do ckliwych stereotypów, ale czasem niektóre osoby, miały tendencje, do ukrywania swych osobowości.

W naturze drapieżniki, mają skłonność do trzymania się razem, ze względu na honor, lojalność i inne szlachetne idee. Są jednak znane również ze swej przebiegłości i zaradności, łączonej więzami braterskiej krwi. Wolfram pomyślał, że w przeciwieństwie do jego kumpli, ta dobra natura mogła przebić skorupę, otaczającą Hawthorna. Wolfram postanowił spróbować przebić się do niego przez mentalność; bądź, co bądź Jonah i ofiara, czyli Bajer, byli drapieżcami.

Pukanie w drzwi przewały przemyślenia Wolframa, więc wstał i je otworzył. Wtedy spojrzał w oczy ssaka, którego przed chwilą oglądał na zdjęciach. Kojot był skuty kajdankami z tyłu, podczas gdy eskortował go Posterunkowy Grizzoli. Wolfram rzucił spojrzenie na lwa. „On jest skuty?” Spytał, odsuwając się tak, by mogli wejść, „To nie będzie potrzebne; możecie je zdjąć.”

Grizzoli podniósł brew na Wolframa, „Jest pan pewien Detektywie? Wie pan, co jego serdeczny przyjaciel zrobił wczoraj Bajerowi.”

Wolfram skinął głową, „Tak, dziękuję, Posterunkowy. Zapukam, gdy skończymy.” Spojrzał na Hawthorna, kiedy jego kajdanki zostały zdjęte, po czym wskazał na puste miejsce przy stoliku, ”Proszę, niech pan usiądzie.”

Kojot popatrzył, na Wolframa, i usiadł, masując przez chwilę nadgarstki. Wolfram usiadł na krześle obrotowym po drugiej stronie stołu tak, by móc widzieć całe ciało Hawthorna, w poszukiwaniu, choć najsubtelniejszych wskazówek zapisanych w jego ‘języku ciała’. Ciepło się uśmiechnął, przybierając zrelaksowaną pozę, „Jestem Detektyw Eli Wolfram, ale możesz mnie nazywać Eli. Zanim zaczniemy muszę się czegoś upewnić. Czy byłeś dobrze traktowany?”

Hawthorne skinął głową, nerwowo patrząc przez chwilę po pokoju. Nic nie powiedział, wciąż trzymając łapy na kolanach.

Wolfram uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. „Dobrze! Oczywiście, ze względu na to, że jest to komisariat policji, wszystko w tym pokoju jest nagrywane, jako obraz i dźwięk.” Zaczął, przeplatając przed nim palce, jako typowy gest. „Jest to na twoją korzyść, by nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości. Aresztujący ciebie funkcjonariusze mówili tobie, że nie musisz nic mówić jeśli nie chcesz, i że wszystko co powiesz będzie dowodem w sprawie. Nie będziesz miał także żadnych korzyści, lub kar, jeśli postanowisz ze mną rozmawiać, lub nie. To samo tyczy się mnie, dobrze?”

Znowu, Hawthorne skinął głową. „Dobrze.” Powiedział.

„Więc, zapewne masz pojęcie, czemu tutaj jesteś.” Odparł Wolfram, „Moją pracą jest poznanie wszystkich faktów. Robię to od dłuższego czasu, i wiem, że zawsze są dwie strony każdej opowieści, a ja chcę poznać twoją.”

Hawthorne przełknął ślinę, i patrzył się przez moment na podłogę, przed ponownym spojrzeniem na Wolframa, „Przydzielony do mnie adwokat, mówi, że nie powinienem-”

„To są sprawy pomiędzy tobą, a twoim adwokatem; nie chcę o tym wiedzieć,” Wolfram machnął ręką w powietrzu, „Widzę, że korzystasz ze swojego prawa do milczenia, i bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się z tego. Przy okazji, jesteś spragniony? Przyniosłem tutaj tylko jedną butelkę wody, więc weź moją.” Sięgnął i wystawił butelkę do Hawthorna, trzymając ją w powietrzu przez kilka sekund, zanim kojot niepewnie ją wziął. To był dobry znak.

„Więc, mimo to będę z tobą kompletnie szczery Jonah – nie będziesz miał nic, przeciwko temu jeśli przejdę na _ty_?” Wolfram spytał, „Nie? Dobrze. Jonah, powiem tobie, że bez względu na to czy tu zostaniesz, czy nie, nie ma szans, że mógłbyś sobie stąd spokojnie odejść. Mamy nagranie z przesłuchania, twoje odciski palców, wszystko. Ale wiesz, sprawdzałem akta, gdy ujrzałem twoje zdjęcie. I poczułem, że w tobie jest coś innego. Twoi koledzy to zimnokrwiści, bezlitośni zabójcy, ale ty… nie jestem o tym przekonany. Jednak, w szpitalu mam policjanta walczącego o życie z raną przechodzącą przez niego na wylot; on mógł tego nie przeżyć. Powiem ci, że wielu chciałoby tobie przywalić w łeb książką, i zamknąć sprawę, ale, tak jak mówiłem chcę poznać twoją wersję zdarzeń.”

Hawthorne patrzył na butelkę trzymaną przez niego w rekach, odkręcił nakrętkę i wypił długi łyk. Wciąż trzymał głowę w dole patrząc przez moment na swoje łapy. Wolfram siedział nieruchomo, dokładnie go obserwując.

„Czy… jest szansa, że ten policjant może to przeżyć…? Powiedział, w końcu.

„On nazywa się Nick Bajer, i zawsze jest jakaś szansa. Ale co jeśli tego nie przeżyje? Naprawdę musisz mieć na sumieniu fakt, że mogłeś pomóc złapać jego mordercę, ale tego nie zrobiłeś? Nick jest drapieżnikiem…, tak jak ja. Jeśli byłbym w twoich butach, nie chciałbym mieć tego na głowie, wiesz?”

„Ja… ja go nie zastrzeliłem!” Jonah zaprotestował.

„Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś, ale na bank próbowałeś. Ale, co ważniejsze, wiesz, kto strzelił, Jonah…” Odparł Wolfram, subtelnie przesuwając swe krzesło bliżej stołu. „Widziałem uśmiech na jego twarzy… _on się tym delektował_. Kimkolwiek jest ten gość, ma coś nie tak z głową… jesteś taki jak on? Naprawdę nie chcę w to uwierzyć…”

„Nie!” Jonah powiedział, stanowczo unosząc łapy, „Przysięgam, nigdy nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić, to miała być szybka robota, bez strzelania - tak on powiedział.”

„Naprawdę? Więc czemu padły strzały?” Spytał Wolfram, patrząc w niedowierzaniu.

„Pokaz siły, powiedział – jeśli gliny, lub ktokolwiek inny się pojawi, możemy go przygwoździć i pokonać.”

„Na pewno o tym nie myślał, kiedy to powiedział.” Odparł Wolfram, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i obniżając swój głos. „Masz pojęcie, Jonah, że Nick mógł postąpić słusznie zestrzelając cię na miejscu, ale postanowił zaryzykować własne życie, by cię złapać żywego? Potem poświęcił się ratując swojego partnera. Twój szalony szef – który, przy okazji, _cię_ wystawił – chciał ją zabić; Nick osłonił ją własnym ciałem.

Jonah otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy to usłyszał, i siedział w ciszy przez kilka kolejnych chwil. Wolfram patrzył się na niego nieubłaganie; widział niezdecydowanie chodzące po głowie Hawthorna, mające zdecydować, czy mówić, czy nie.

Ramiona kojota zerwały się nagle, podczas gdy on patrzył w dół, „Przykro mi… naprawdę… nigdy nie chciałem, by coś takiego się stało.”

„Zrób, więc co należy, Jonah, i powiedz mi jego imię.”

„Ja… _ja nie_ mogę _!_ ” Odparł, w końcu patrząc na Eliego, oczami przepełnionymi przerażeniem. Jego ręce się trzęsły, „Nie rozumiesz… _on jest potworem_ … on mnie zabije… _już powiedziałem za dużo!_ ”

Brew Wolframa nastroszyła się. Przesunął się i położył swą łapę na trzęsącej się ręce Jonah’a; na podstawie akt, kojot służył w wojsku, widział okrucieństwa bitew, i nawet teraz trząsł się ze strachu, będąc na skraju załamania nerwowego. „Możemy cię ochronić, Jonah! Wiem, że chcesz dobrze postąpić…” powiedział, lekko ściskając jego rękę.

Jonah potrząsnął głową, wciąż z oczami przepełnionymi strachem, gdy się odsunął, „Nie! Nawet, jeśli możecie mnie ochronić, nie zdołacie ochronić mojej rodziny, przyjaciół! Nie zdołacie ochronić wszystkich… a on zabije _wszystkich_ tylko by mnie ukarać… skończyliśmy rozmowę. Nie powiem, ani słowa więcej. _Przepraszam!_ ” Podniósł krzesło, i odjechał nim w kąt pokoju, jak najdalej odsuwając się od Wolframa.

Detektyw wstał i przyglądał się Jonahowi przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową i zapukał w drzwi. „Skończyliśmy.” Odparł treściwie.

Po chwili, drzwi się otworzyły. Grizzoli wszedł, skuł Jonah’a kajdankami i zaprowadził go do wyjścia. Jednak, zanim wyszedł, oczy kojota spotkały się ze spojrzeniem Wolframa. „Proszę, na siebie uważać,” powiedział, i z powrotem obniżył wzrok, wychodząc bez żadnego słowa.

Wolfram warknął gardłowo, podchodząc do stołu i zabierając akta. Wszedł do pokoju, obok, który był oddzielony od pokoju przesłuchań lustrem weneckim. Zapukał ostro w drzwi, kiedy otworzył je Mundi. Spojrzał na swojego partnera mając na twarzy otumaniony uśmieszek. „Ha, nieźle poszło.” Powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

Wolfram zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego. „Zapal z mną, Mundi.” Powiedział, idąc do wyjścia i odkładając akta na pobliskim biurku.

Wyszli na werandę po wschodniej stronie budynku, podeszli do poręczy, i patrzyli na miasto pogrążone w zmierzchu. Światła drapaczy chmur ze śródmieścia, zapaliły się przysłaniając ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Wolfram wyciągnął papierosa, i zapalił go, nim podał zapalniczkę Mundiemu. Koati wyciągnął cygaro z kieszeni swego płaszcza, podpalił je, i wypuścił na zimne popołudniowe powietrze, chmurę gryzącego dymu.

„Tym razem mamy do czynienia, z przeklęcie ciężką sprawą, Eli.” Mundi powiedział, obserwując jak dym z jego cygara rozmywa się w powiewie wieczornej bryzy.

„Zawsze mamy do czynienia, z przeklęcie ciężkimi sprawami…, ale masz rację. Dryfujemy na mrocznych wodach.” Wolfram odparł, wychylając się lekko, poza balustradę, i zaciągając się znowu papierosem. „Coś przeraziło Hawthorna, tak bardzo, że nie mógł się zebrać do kupy, i powiedzieć mi, kim jest strzelec, nawet, jeśli chciał… miał już to powiedzieć, ale był tak śmiertelnie wystraszony, że zamknął się w sobie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nikogo, tak sparaliżowanego przez strach.”

Mundi spojrzał na niego, „Nie mówiłeś czasem, że służył w wojsku?”

Wolfram skinął głową, próbując przypomnieć sobie cenne informacje. „Na podstawie akt, był wzorowym żołnierzem, był w boju więcej niż jeden raz, i zawsze wspaniale sobie radził… kto, lub co mogło tak do niego przemówić?”

Mundi wzruszył ramionami, potarł głowę, i zaciągnął się cygarem. „Skończyłem przesłuchiwać załogę laboratorium, włączając w to dyrektora… okapi o imieniu Obi Manyara. Ciekawa osoba… paranoik, arogant, ale bardzo inteligentny. Uwielbia teorię szpiegostwa przemysłowego. Okazuje się, że alarm włączony przez Hawthorna i jego kolegów, był tajny.”

Wolfram podniósł brew, i spojrzał na Mundiego, „Tajny?”

„Najwyraźniej pan Manyara nie ufa swoim pracownikom,” Dodał Mundi, kręcąc cygaro palcami, „Wychodzi na to, że oprócz zwykłego systemu bezpieczeństwa, którego boi się załoga, w budynku znajduje się drugi system, chroniący wrażliwe miejsca, mogący być aktywowany zdalnie.”

„Czego jeszcze się dowiedziałeś?”

Mundi potarł swój kark. „Ostatnim gościem pracującym tego popołudnia, był Doktor Farmaceutyki, Marco Hornday, antylopa. Bardzo nerwowy, wygadany i skromny, ale równie inteligentny. Pracował, bardzo długo nad jakimś projektem, i najwyraźniej zapomniał aktywować alarm zanim wyszedł.”

„Czyli, również przypadkowo zostawił tylne drzwi otwarte?”

Mundi wzruszył ramionami, wydmuchując chmurę drażliwego dymu. „Kamera w tamtym miejscu pokazuje bardzo niewyraźny obraz. To mógł być on, ale równie dobrze nie. Może były odblokowane od wielu dni, kto wie? Tak, czy siak przyznał się do swojej ignorancji, i powiedział, że był to najgorszy błąd w jego życiu.”

Wolfram, zaciągnął się ostatni raz, po czym zgniótł papierosa, na pobliskiej popielniczce. „Jak dla mnie, to jest zbyt wygodne.” Wolfram powiedział, krzyżując ramiona. „Co, ty o nim myślisz?”

Drobny uśmieszek przeszedł przez, szczupłą paszczę Mundiego, gdy lekko zmrużył oczy, „On coś ukrywa. Najlepiej będzie jak spróbujemy się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie.”

Wolfram skinął głową, i przeciągnął swoje ręce nad głowę, wyglądając na absurdalnie wysokiego i szczupłego. Ziewnął, i potarł tył głowy. „Liczę, że nie masz na myśli, by robić to dzisiaj, Poruczniku…”

Mundi potrząsnął głową, podchodząc do popielniczki, i gasząc w niej cygaro, „Nie… musimy odpocząć od tego, by się przygotować… prędzej, czy później, zaczną się kłopoty; czuję to.”

Wolfram włożył łapy do kieszeni, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy; pracował z Porucznikiem od wielu lat, wiedząc, że rzadko się myli. Weszli do biura, i bez żadnego słowa zamknęli drzwi, na pogrążony w ciemności, nocny świat.

 

* * *

 

 Trzy dni później, Judy weszła do radiowozu, i zapięła pas, chcąc wyjechać na poranny patrol. Spojrzała na wolne miejsce, obok niej, odczuwając pustkę; dowiedziała się na odprawie, że Jonah Hawthorn, kojot, którego Nick aresztował zeszłej nocy, wyszedł za kaucją. Nie mogła pojąć, jak taka osoba spoza marginesu, zdołała zdobyć dziesięć tysięcy dolarów. Z krótkim westchnięciem, wyjechała z parkingu policyjnego.

Był cichy wiosenny poranek. Cętkowane przez liście promienie słońca smagały delikatnie chodniki Śródmieścia. Jechała z ręką wystawioną przez okno, kładąc ją na drzwiach i obserwując jak najróżniejsze ssaki przechodzą koło niej.

O dziwo, wszystko dookoła toczyło się wciąż swoim tempem, mimo tego, że jej życie obróciło się na moment do góry nogami. Otrzymała tego poranka niewielkie wezwanie, niedaleko miejsca, gdzie granica Śródmieścia spotykała się z brzegiem Las Padas i Dzielnicy Kanałów, więc postanowiła zatrzymać się na kawę.

Podjechała autem pod kafejkę, zbudowaną z czerwonego drewna cedrowego. Wyskoczyła z radiowozu i powitała konia stojącego za ladą.

Spojrzał na nią i odwzajemnił jej powitanie, sięgając po dzbanek z kawą. „To, co zwykle, Posterunkowa Hops?” Spytał, wlewając gorący napój do kubka, i dodając do niego śmietanę, cukier, i dużo syropu klonowego.

„Cóż, … prawie.” Powiedziała z krzywym półuśmiechem na twarzy.

Z sympatycznym wyrazem twarzy sięgnął ponownie po dzbanek, i zabierał drugi kubek z półki na oknie. „Proszę,” Powiedział, podnosząc kubek, „Zanieś to Posterunkowemu Bajerowi; powiedz mu, że życzę mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.”

Podawała mu pieniądze, i kiedy miała mu podziękować o tym, że pomyślał o Nicku, jej radio przerwało ciszę.

_Wszystkie dostępne jednostki, mamy zgłoszenie o rannym ssaku, niedaleko granicy z Dzielnicą Kanałów – stara fabryka cegieł, przy Harbour Street._

Judy włączyła krótkofalówkę, „Odbiór, tu Bravo-Six, jestem prawie na miejscu.”

_10-4, Bravo-Six, przełącz się na kanał czwarty._

„Bravo-Six, 10-4”, Judy odpowiedziała. Podskoczyła i położyła na ladzie banknot pięciodolarowy, zabierając kawę w tym samym momencie. „Przekażę życzenia, Nickowi!” Krzyknęła przez ramię, gdy skierowała się do auta.

Po dziesięciu minutach, przyjechała z włączoną syreną i światłami pod fabrykę cegieł, i zatrzymała się przed frontową bramą. Odczepiła pas i wyskoczyła z auta, szukając ewentualnego zbira.

Była w wielkim porcie załadunkowym, otoczonym przez rozpadający się budynek, z ubiegłego wieku stojącego w Południowo-Wschodnim rogu terenu. Za portem było widać molo i doki unoszące się na wodzie, centralnie usytuowane we wschodniej części przystani. Fabryka, opuszczona wiele lat temu, była od dawna nieużywana, więc niszczyła się powoli bez niczyjej ingerencji. Jasny żółty znak ostrzegał włóczęgów przed zawaleniem się budynku, przeznaczonego na rozbiórkę. Gdy patrzyła na tony, zardzewiałego metalu otaczającego ją, zatrzymała wzrok na ciemnej płachcie przykrywającej coś przy falochronach.

„Odbiór, tu Bravo-Six, znalazłam coś niedaleko brzegu. Może to być ssak potrzebujący pomocy; idę to sprawdzić.”

_10-4, sprawdź to z zachowaniem ostrożności._

Powoli zakradła się, do nieruchomej postaci, upewniając się, czy aby nie jest to zasadzka. Podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła czarny, plastikowy materiał pokrywający coś. Zatrzymała się przed tym widząc, co to jest; szare, przybarwione czymś brunatnym uszy, wystające z materiału, wraz z nieruchomą łapą. Podbiegła tam i uklękła.

To było ciało młodego kojota ubranego w obszarpane jeansy i szarą bluzę z kapturem, ewidentnie zawinięte w czarny materiał i porzucone. Pośrodku jego czoła, była dziura po pocisku, a tył jego głowy był niczym innym jak krwistym bałaganem. Impulsywnie odkryła materiał przypatrując mu się uważniej. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, kto to jest, gdy zobaczyła nieżywe, mroźno-niebieskie oczy. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, i odsunęła się, wstając. Trzęsącymi łapkami włączyła radio, „Odbiór, tu Bravo-Six… przyślijcie Zooicide… znalazłam Jonah’a Hawthorn’a; został zamordowany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	5. Chapter 5

Chodnik lśnił, niczym fatamorgana zbudowana z światła i cieni, gdy Judy podjeżdżała do sceny zbrodni. Wypełniła rozkaz Wolframa, spędzając poranek chodząc po okolicy i szukając kamer, lub świadków, mogących uzupełnić akta sprawy o kolejne informacje. Mimo braku świadków, znalazła kilka kamer, które zasięgiem obejmują pobliski teren. Znalazła również czas, by spisać dokładne notatki, włączając w to narysowaną mapę z zaznaczonymi lokacjami kamer, i odpowiadającymi im podpisane płyty DVD, pełne zapisów z kamer. _Tak, czy siak, dzisiejszy poranek, był niezły_ , pomyślała.

Zaparkowała radiowóz, tuż obok niszczejącej ściany fabryki, i wyskoczyła z torbą płyt DVD w łapce. Podeszła do miejsca, gdzie stali Mundi i Wolfram. Wilk miał ubrane, ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, kompletnie zasłaniające jego oczy. Rozpięty płaszcz ujawnił czarną, skórzaną, naramienną kaburę, przypiętą szelkami, w której był pistolet kalibru.45, i magazynki przyczepione do boku. Miał podwinięte rękawy, co odsłoniło jego czarne ramiona. Mundi mimo ciepłej pogody, wciąż był ubrany w swoją kurtkę.

Wolfram rozmawiał cicho z Mundim, kiedy przyszła Judy, lecz momentalnie zwrócił na nią swą uwagę, „Co znalazłaś, Hops?” Spytał, mniej opryskliwie niż podczas, ich pierwszego spotkania.

Uniosła torbę. „Mam sporo materiałów, prosto z kamer rozsianych po okolicy.” Powiedziała, „Nie znalazłam nic interesującego, ale nie miałam czasu, by wszystko przejrzeć. Naszkicowałam mapę z zaznaczonymi lokacjami z których pochodzą nagrania. Tu jest mój notes.”

Brew Wolframa podniosła się ponad krawędź okularów przeciwsłonecznych, po czym skinął głową. „Dobra robota.” Odparł, „Mogłabyś nam pomóc, i dostarczyłabyś te dowody na komendę? Potrzebujemy również kopie twoich notatek.”

Kiwnęła głową. „Jasne, Detektywie,” Powiedziała, odwracając się i idąc w stronę auta.

„Och, eee, jeszcze jedna sprawa…” Wtrącił się Mundi, „Jeśli jesteś zainteresowana, Eli i ja chcielibyśmy usłyszeć twoje przemyślenia, na temat naszej ofiary. Wszystko zostało udokumentowane, i sfotografowane, więc nie przejmuj się, jeśli cokolwiek przesuniesz. Tylko ubierz rękawiczki… nie chcesz mieć tego bałaganu w swoim futrze.”

Gdy Mundi to powiedział, odwróciła się na pięcie, i spojrzała na nich. Po chwili przestała, i popatrzyła na ciało Hawthorna, „Dobrze, jeśli chcecie,” Odparła w końcu, podchodząc do korpusu, i zakładając jednorazowe rękawiczki wyjęte z pokrowca przy jej pasku.

Uklękła obok głowy, uważnie obserwując ciało; plastikowy materiał został usunięty, odsłaniając je w całości. Podeszła bliżej, przysuwając nos do boku jego paszczy, i delikatnie szturchnęła jego szczęką, zauważając, że jest usztywniona. Jej nos zadrgał kilka razy, po czym przesuwała się kucając wzdłuż ciała, przyglądając się dokładnie każdemu calowi jego kończyn. Dotykała jego łap i nadgarstków, dochodząc do stóp. Wstała i cofnęła się o krok, patrząc bezsłownie na cały korpus, przez kilka chwil.

Wolfram i Mundi spojrzeli po sobie. Wolfram skrzyżował ręce, obserwując ją.

„Nie żyje prawdopodobnie od dziesięciu do dwunastu godzin, przyczyna śmierci jest bardzo widoczna. Ślady wiązań widoczne na nadgarstkach i kostkach, a także poparzenia od liny na ciele i udach, sugerują, że był przywiązany, najpewniej do krzesła,” Powiedziała, w całkowitym skupieniu, patrząc na ciało. „Jego stopy i kostki, zostały złamane, jego barki złamane, kolana, łapy, nadgarstki, ręce… prawie wszystko zostało złamane czymś ciężkim, może młotem dwuręcznym? Sądząc po opuchliznach i deformacjach na dolnych kończynach, i ich braku na górnych, wygląda na to, że ten, kto to zrobił zaczął do dołu, idąc w górę…”

Wykrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu, gdy zaczęła mówić dalej, „Jego paszcza została zaklejona taśmą… zostało jej trochę w futrze, a gdy została oderwana zabrała go trochę ze sobą, ale została oderwana _zanim_ został zabity; jest trochę krwi od strzału, w miejscu gdzie powinna być taśma. Ma kilka stłuczeń na twarzy, a jego szczęka wydaje się być przemieszczona, tak jakby została uderzona, najprawdopodobniej, tym samym narzędziem, które spowodowało inne rany…”

Usta Wolframa wykrzywiły się w lekki uśmiech, gdy pocierał brodę. Mundi skinął głową, patrząc na nią z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. „Proszę, kontynuuj,” Odparł.

„Więc… otwór po uderzeniu jest całkiem duży, a na twarzy ma ślady prochu strzelniczego, co sugeruje użycie dużego kalibru, z małej odległości… mógł to być ten sam rewolwer, z którego Nick został postrzelony. Och! I oczywiście on został zabity w innym miejscu, a dopiero później porzucony tutaj, ponieważ na ziemi nie ma żadnych śladów krwi wokół ciała, nie licząc drobnych ran na ciele…” Powiedziała, odwracając się do śledczych, „Jak mi poszło?”

Wolfram patrzył się na nią, zanim wyprostował ręce, i zaczął klaskać swymi łapami kilka razy, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. „Brawo, Hops… dobra robota.”

„Bardzo imponujące!” Dodał Mundi, uśmiechając się jak zwykle. „Mam nadzieję, że nie przejmiesz się tym, że przetestujemy twoje umiejętności obserwacji, i argumentacji. Trzymaj tak dalej, a masz spore szanse, że zostaniesz Detektywem!”

Judy zacisnęła swoje lewe ramię, prawą łapką, patrząc na ciało, po czym z powrotem spojrzała na Wolframa. „Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy,” Powiedziała, „Czemu zdjął mu taśmę z ust, zanim go zastrzelił?”

Wolfram włożył ręce do kieszeni, i mimo, że było ciężko to zobaczyć przez jego okulary, miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. „To proste,” Powiedział, „Ten chory sukinsyn, chciał słyszeć jak błaga go o życie.”

„To… _to okropne…_ ” Judy odpowiedziała, patrząc na ciało Hawthorna, „Co za potwór…” Urwała, patrząc przez chwilę, na zatokę oświetloną promieniami słońca, schowaną za falochronami.

Judy momentalnie, coś zrozumiała, i uderzyła pięścią w dłoń, patrząc się z powrotem na Wolframa, „Hej, właśnie sobie coś przypomniałam! Nick, nie był pewien, ale gdy się obudził, spytał się mnie, czy strzelec coś mówił zanim strzelił. Ja nic nie słyszałam, ale Nick że, ten gość mógł go znać, i chciał zabić mnie po to, by go zranić.”

Wolfram zirytował się i groźnie na nią spojrzał, „I mówisz nam to dopiero teraz?”

„Przepraszam, wypadło mi to z głowy! Nick nie był nawet pewien, czy to było naprawdę, czy to sobie wyobraził,” Odparła, zarzucając do tyłu uszy, w zawstydzeniu, „To może być nic…, ale na wszelki wypadek, postanowiłam o tym wspomnieć.”

Detektyw westchnął i potarł tył swojej szyi, gdy to zrobił. „Ach, dobra, tak, czy siak, dzięki za informację,” Dodał wkładając łapy do kieszeni, „Życzę owocnej pracy. Spotkamy się później na komendzie.”

Judy kiwnęła głową i podeszła do radiowozu. Machając do nich, weszła do środka i odjechała.

Mundi z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, spojrzał na partnera, „Myślę, że Posterunkowa Hops, zaczyna się do ciebie przekonywać, Eli.”

Wolfram ledwo wyrzucił, i wyjął kolejnego papierosa.

 

* * *

 

Było grubo po drugiej, gdy Judy skończyła porządkować dowody w sprawie. Spojrzała na zegar, i uświadomiła sobie, że nie jadła niczego od śniadania. Pomachała, na pożegnanie antylopie Bluebucka, pracującą przy stanowisku, obok, gdy skierowała się do wyjścia.

Chciała pójść odwiedzić Nicka w szpitalu, po tym gdy zje obiad, lecz nagle usłyszała rwetes pochodzący z biurka Clawhausera.

„-Posłuchaj, ty obżerający się pączkami grubasie! Jestem dorosłym ssakiem; byłem przyjacielem Nicka, od czasów, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, i jeśli nikt nie powie mi gdzie on jest, _naprawdę się wścieknę!_ ” Powiedział znajomy, basowy głos.

Judy podbiegła do biurka, gdzie stał Finnick, szydzący wściekle z przerażonego Clawhausera, trzymającego uszy z tyłu głowy. Clawhauser, trzymał pudełko pączków, osłaniając się nim przed pustynnym lisem, jąkając się ze strachu.

Zawołała go po imieniu. Ten, odszczeknął, „CZEGO?!” Jednak, gdy ją zobaczył, natychmiast zmienił swoje nastawienie, na bardziej zrelaksowane. Zeskoczył z lady i stanął przed nią, „Judy! W końcu spotykam tutaj kogoś, kto może dać mi prostą odpowiedź!”

Judy spojrzała ponad ramię Finnicka, widząc jak wycieńczony Clawhauser trzyma i wskazuje na paralizator, wymawiając niesłyszalnie, „ _Wezwać wsparcie?_ ” Szybko pokiwała głową, i obdarzyła Finnicka, swym najlepszym uśmiechem. „Cześć! Tak… jak mogę ci pomóc?” Spytała, próbując się zrelaksować i unikać spojrzeń załogi i cywili skupionych na nich.

„Może łaskawie mi powiesz, co do diabła dzieje się z Nickiem?” Powiedział Finnick, w irytacji wymachując łapami, „Widziałem kilka dni temu w wiadomościach, że go postrzelili, i od tamtego czasu nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Wiem tylko to, że nie żyje!”

„Nie, nie, nic mu nie jest, naprawdę,” Judy odparła, unosząc łapki. „Miał telefon przy pasku, ale wciąż jest materiałem dowodowym. Właśnie miałam do niego jechać; zabierzesz ze mną?”

Finnick spoglądał, dookoła, gdy jego charakterystyczny szyderczy uśmieszek wypełnił jego paszczę, „Dobra, jasne; to miejsce mnie krępuje.”

Po całym zdarzeniu wyszli z komendy. Podeszli do radiowozu Judy i wsiedli do środka. „Ha! Nigdy nie byłem z przodu tego czegoś…” powiedział, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Judy uśmiechnęła się, wjeżdżając na ulicę z parkingu przy komisariacie. „Nick jest w Zootopia Central,” Powiedziała, „Zjedziemy po drodze do McBuggos, i weźmiemy mu coś do jedzenia.”

„Co?!” Finnick, odparł zdziwiony, „Tam sprawdziłem najpierw; powiedzieli, że go tam nie ma!”

„Komisarz, zarządził by nie mówić, że tam jest – nie mogli tobie powiedzieć.”

„Szlag,” Powiedział, „Więc, niech się dzieje, co chce.” Odwrócił wzrok patrząc przez okno. „Co tam się stało?” Spytał w końcu, głosem cichnącym pod koniec zdania, gdy patrzył na okolicę.

Judy ścisnęła mocniej kierownicę; ostatnio przypominała sobie te straszne chwile, nawet niechcący.  „Zaczęło się od cichego alarmu. Nick przyjął pocisk za mnie. Uratował mi życie,” Powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać zapadania się jej głosu.

Finnick spojrzał na nią i uniósł na chwilę brwi ponad okulary, zanim znów zaczął patrzeć przez okno. „Jakoś mnie to nie zdziwiło,” Odparł, nie chcąc drążyć tematu. „Złapaliście tego gościa?” Spytał, zwinnie zmieniając temat.

Judy potrząsnęła głową, „Nie mamy jeszcze pewnych tropów. Jednak nad sprawą pracują nasi najlepsi detektywi.”

Finnick prychnął, „Dobra, cóż, ja chyba też zacznę się przysłuchiwać temu, co mówią na ulicy. Każdy może szepnąć słówko.”

Judy uniosła brew, patrząc na niego, „Myślałam, że wyszedłeś na prostą, Finnick…”

„Bo _tak jest,_ ” Odparł ostro, „Jestem legalnie pracującym, wylegitymowanym buissnessmammalem. Ale posiadanie limuzyny, pozwala na usłyszenie wielu ciekawych rzeczy; plus, to, że już nikogo nie naciągam na nic, nie znaczy, że przestałem trzymać się ze starymi kumplami, wiesz? Gdy ktoś, coś palnie, dam ci znać.”

„Dzięki,” Powiedziała, „Dobrze znać kogoś, kto zna Nicka, od drugiej strony.”

Finnick spojrzał na nią, lecz nic nie powiedział, do momentu, gdy dotarli do pokoju Nicka. Kiedy weszli zastali go stojącego przy otwartym oknie, z jedną łapą podpiętą pod kroplówkę, a drugą zaciśniętą w pięść za jego plecami, gdy był smagany wiatrem. Judy uśmiechnęła się; nie mogąc włożyć ręki do kieszeni, wyglądał, jak stojący w kajucie, admirał, ubrany w szpitalne ciuszki.

Jej cichy chichot, wywołał u niego uśmiech, kiedy się odwracał w ich kierunku. „Karotka! Och, i Fin! Jak się trzymasz?”

Finnick, odchrząknął, „Wygląda na to, że lepiej od ciebie. Nie pomyślałeś może, kiedy się obudziłeś, by dać znać swemu staremu kumplowi, o tym, że żyjesz?”

Nick odparł, wyglądając na zasmuconego, „Taa… przepraszam, za to… mój telefon jest w szafce, a ostatnio miałem dużo spraw, na mojej głowie…, cóż...”

Finnick skrzyżował ręce, „Tak, jasne - dobrze cię tu traktują?”

Nick, spojrzał ponuro. „Cóż, jedzenie tutaj, jest obrzydliwe…, a skoro o jedzeniu mowa!” Powiedział, widząc torbę z burgerem, trzymaną przed jego nosem, przez Judy. „Dzięki, Karotka! – poza tym, nie narzekam. Chciałbym, tylko, już stąd wyjść.” Podszedł do łóżka, z impetem siadając, i w desperacji rozrywając torebkę.

 „Na serio, masz ochotę na powrót do pracy, Nick?” Spytał Finnick, unosząc brew.

Nick, łakomie ugryzł, swojego burgera, przeżuwając i połykając jego fragment, nim odpowiedział. „Co masz na myśli? To moja rola.” Znowu wziął duży kęs, i popił go łykiem napoju gazowanego.

Finnick westchnął, „Tylko mówię, że nie jesteś najpopularniejszą osobą na ulicy, Nick. Może ten gość, chce wyrównać rachunki…”

„Och, daj spokój!” Nick odparł, przeżuwając burgera, „Myślę, że nie wkurzyłem nikogo na tyle, by chciał mnie zabić!”

Finnick przyglądał się mu, nie dowierzając, „A co, z tym skunksowym gobelinem?”

Nick machnął ręką, zaprzeczając, „Sprawa zamknięta dawno temu; wiesz o tym.”

„ _Chodzi mi o to…_ ,” Wtrącił się Finnick, „Może na razie się nie wychylaj – wyjedź z miasta, dobra? Dam ci znać, gdy czegoś się dowiem.”

Nick wziął głęboki łyk napoju, po czym go odstawił na bok. „Zapomnij o tym, Fin!” Powiedział, desperacko, „ _Nie ma mowy_ , o tym, że zostawię moją partnerkę samą. Poza tym, wiedziałem, na co się pisałem, gdy wstąpiłem do policji. To, że oberwałem, nie znaczy, że powinienem uciekać i się schować.”

„Heh!” Finnick zadrwił z niego, „Gadasz jak prawdziwy glina. Wdało się to w ciebie, co nie, Nick? – ssak o błękitnej krwi, się znalazł.” Westchnął, krzyżując ręce i odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna, „Tylko patrz za siebie, gdy wrócisz.”

Na twarzy Nicka pojawił się uśmieszek, i pochylił się, patrząc na przyjaciela, na w pół otwartymi oczami, „Fin, nigdy nie myślałem, że się tak, o mnie troszczysz…”

Finnick miał odpowiedzieć na to ciętą ripostą, gdy przeszkodziło mu pukanie w drzwi. Odwrócili się, patrząc na smukłą, wysoką postać Detektywa Wolframa, wchodzącą do pokoju. Zatrzymał się, i przez chwilę, patrzył ozięble na ssaki. „Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam,” Powiedział, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Finnicka, nim zwrócił wzrok na Nicka. „Pomyślałem, że to odpowiedni czas, by pana przesłuchać, Posterunkowy Bajer.”

„Brzmi to dla mnie, jak sygnał, że mam sobie pójść,” Finnick wymamrotał pod nosem. Spojrzał na Judy, „Podwieziesz mnie z powrotem? Mój van został pod komendą.”

Judy uśmiechnęła się, machając do Wolframa, nim popatrzyła na Finnicka. „Jasne!” Powiedziała, „Muszę coś zjeść na obiad; umieram z głodu.”

„Chodźmy do budki, z kebabami,” Finnick odparł, znikając za drzwiami.

Wolfram podszedł bliżej, wyciągając rękę, na powitanie. „Detektyw Eli Wolfram, Zooicide,” powiedział, potrząsając łapą Nicka.

„Cała przyjemność, po mojej stronie,” Nick odpowiedział, „Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że raport o moim zgonie, jest mocno przesadzony.”

Wolfram krzywo się uśmiechnął, przysuwając fotel z kąta pokoju, do boku łóżka. Zatopił, w nim swe wątłe ciało, i patrzył się na Nicka swoim penetrującym wzrokiem. „Powiem tobie, że od tamtej nocy, cała sprawa zaczyna wyglądać coraz gorzej.” Powiedział, w końcu, trzymając łapy na kolanach.

„Najgorzej wyglądała z tego miejsca, gdzie ja stałem,” Nick płasko odparł.

„Naturalnie,” dodał Wolfram, „Przy okazji, czy Hops wspominała, o tym, że kojot, którego aresztowałeś, został zamordowany wczoraj wieczorem? Torturowany, i pobity, wzdłuż całego ciała, najprawdopodobniej za pomocą młota oburęcznego, a później zastrzelony prosto w twarz.”

Oczy Nicka rozszerzyły się, w zaskoczeniu. Mrugnął, i spojrzał w dół, najeżając brew w zmieszaniu, które pojawiło się w jego umyśle. „Nie,” Powiedział ostatecznie, potrząsając głową, „Nie wspomniała, o tym… przykro mi to słyszeć.”

Wolfram odwrócił wzrok, w kierunku widoku rozpościerającego się przed oknem. „Mmm,” powiedział, w zamyśleniu wypuszczając powietrze z ust, „Szczególnie, po tym, jak ryzykowałeś swoje życie, by go nie zabijać.”

Potarł palcem tył swojej drugiej łapy. „Wspomniała jednak o czymś interesującym tego popołudnia.” Dodał, dokładnie przypatrując się Nickowi, „Powiedziała mi, że mogłeś znać strzelca.”

„Naprawdę?” Nick, zdziwił się, i podniósł brew w konsternacji, „Nie powiedziałem, jej tego w taki sposób.”

„Więc, co _dokładnie_ jej powiedziałeś?”

„Ja… ja nie jestem pewien,” Nick powiedział, kładąc łapy na łóżku obok niego, „Pomyślałem, że może go słyszałem, jak wołał mnie po imieniu, zanim mnie postrzelił… to mógł być sen, przywidzenie, coś wywołanego lekami, kto wie.”

„Wszystkim, co powiedział było twoje imię?” Wolfram spytał, splatając palce, i wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Nicka.

„Nie wiem… może, coś więcej… coś o Judy… nie pamiętam,” Odrzekł Nick.

„Wiesz, poszperałem w aktach, szukając czegoś na twój temat, zanim tu przyszedłem,” Wolfram kontynuował, wciąż analitycznie studiując ‘język ciała’, Nicka. „Wiedziałeś, że mamy na ciebie około trzydzieści pięć stron wykroczeń w bazie danych?”

Wściekłość przepełniła oczy Nicka, lecz mimo tego utrzymał swój uśmieszek na twarzy, „Nie mam żadnej listy wykroczeń, poza tą z czasów, gdy byłem nieletni, a te akta są _utajnione_.”

„Są utajnione, ale nie w Bazie Danych Wywiadowczych,” Wolfram kontynuował, nie pesząc się, „Nie dobrnąłem nawet do połowy twoich akt, zanim tu dotarłem. Miałeś burzliwą przeszłość, Bajer… głównie, naciągałeś innych i zajmowałeś się innymi drobniejszymi rzeczami, których nikt po tobie by się nie spodziewał. Wydaje się możliwe, że mogła tam być napaść z siekierą w łapach, co nie?”

„Czy ty, oskarżasz mnie, o ukrywanie czegoś, Detektywie?” Nick spytał, próbując ukryć ryk, słyszalny w jego głosie, „Czemu do diabła, miałbym coś ukrywać, zwłaszcza, że ktoś chciał mnie zabić?”

„Jeśli tak, nie musisz się sprzeczać…”

„Co to ma znaczyć?!” Powiedział, mając na twarzy wyraz pełen bólu. Westchnął i opadł na łóżko, zaciskając pięści, zanim je rozluźnił.

Wolfram wstał, podszedł do okna, wkładając łapy do kieszeni, i spojrzał na gwarne miasto, kontynuując. „Czasem, nasza pamięć blokuje w samoobronie, niektóre wspomnienia… zbyt bolesne, lub wstydliwe, by wpuścić je, do naszego umysłu. Może się okazać, że jest coś, czego nie pamiętasz, bo twój umysł tego nie chce.”

„Czyli wszczęto przeciwko mnie postępowanie?” Nick spytał ostro, patrząc na plecy Wolframa, „O to ci chodzi?”

Wolfram westchnął, stojąc przez chwilę w ciszy, i porządkując przemyślenia. W końcu, odwrócił się, patrząc Nickowi prosto w oczy. „Posłuchaj, Bajer,” powiedział, „To nie jest polowanie na czarownice. Zyskałeś w moich oczach szacunek. Wiem, że jesteś dobrym gliną.”

„Ale?”

„Ale _,_ mam do czynienia z dobrym gliną w szpitalu, z dziurą w korpusie, martwym podejrzanym, i brakiem wskazówek, mogących przyspieszyć to śledztwo,” odparł Wolfram, wzruszając ramionami. „Więc, jeśli wiesz _cokolwiek_ , jest to obowiązkiem twoim i twojej partnerki, by mi o tym powiedzieć. Jeśli jest to coś, o czym chcesz zapomnieć, to od tego momentu, nie masz przywileju _zapominania_.”

Długa cisza wypełniła pokój, gdy Nick patrzył na Detektywa. W końcu, skinął głową, kładąc się na poduszkę, i zamykając oczy. „Dobra,” powiedział, „Jeśli, coś się mi przypomni, dowiesz się o tym jako pierwszy.”

„O nic więcej nie proszę,” Wolfram odpowiedział, idąc w kierunku drzwi.

„Wolfram,” Nick powiedział, otwierając jedno oko. Detektyw zatrzymał się w drzwiach, w połowie odwracając swoją głowę, ku niemu. „Zrobiłem wiele rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny…, ale nic takiego, z czym nie mógłbym żyć. Jeśli zrobiłem coś, tak złego, że mój umysł wymazał to z pamięci, zrób mi przysługę i miej oko na Hops… bez względu na to jak paskudnie, może się stać.”

Wolfram patrzył na niego, ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy, zanim skinął głową i wyszedł przez drzwi.

 

* * *

 

Tydzień po morderstwie Hawthorna, Nick stał się coraz bardziej, poirytowany i nerwowy. Gdy Judy do niego przychodziła, często spacerował po pokoju, wbrew żądaniom lekarzy i pielęgniarek, a kiedy pracowała, siedział przybity, poważnie przejmując się tym, że podczas jej _codziennych przygód_ , nie mógł jej pomóc. W końcu, siedem dni po tym jak odkryto ciało, Judy usłyszała podwyższone głosy pochodzące z pokoju Nicka, gdy szła do niego na poranną wizytę. Stanęła przed drzwiami, i zaczęła słuchać.

„-Bajer, jeszcze całkowicie pan nie wydobrzał!”

„Nie obchodzi mnie to, doktorze!” powiedział Nick, naprężonym głosem, „Tkwię tutaj, zbyt długo, kiedy ona jest tam sama. Wrócę jutro rano. Jeśli coś mi się stanie, najpewniej dacie radę mnie poskładać.”

„Jeśli pan wyjdzie, a proces zdrowienia się przerwie, może pan nie żyć dostatecznie długo, by tutaj dotrzeć!”

„Nie… nie obchodzi… mngh-” odparł Nick, słabnącym głosem.

„-widzi pan?!”

„ _Nie obchodzi mnie to!_ ” Nick ryknął w bólu. Zadyszał kilka razy, po czym dokończył porywczo, „Kiedy dostałem tą odznakę, złożyłem przysięgę. Taką, której nie mogę wypełnić, leżąc w tym przeklętym szpitalnym łóżku. Zrobię wszystko, by nie zawieść ssaków żyjących, w tym mieście- a, szczególnie, by nie zawieść mojej partnerki.”

Pokój wypełnił się krótką ciszą, przerwaną przez ciężkie westchnienie doktora. „Dobrze, Posterunkowy Bajer,” powiedział, stłumionym głosem. „Podziwiam pana poświęcenie, ale niech pan pamięta o tym co mówiłem przed chwilą!”

„Jasne, Doktorze!” odparł Nick; jego jowialność natychmiast powróciła, wewnętrznie się ciesząc z wygranej. Judy zachichotała.

Widząc jak doktor chce wychodzić, szybko wyjęła telefon, i włożyła słuchawki do uszu, pozorując, że przez cały czas była rozproszona, po czym udała się do drzwi. Weszła nie zwracając uwagi na Nicka i Doktora stojących przy łóżku, kiedy ze zdziwieniem zdjęła słuchawki, „Och! Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że pan tu jest… powinnam wyjść?”

To był Doktor Klawsen, chirurg Nicka. Widocznie pracownicy szpitala byli tak, zdenerwowani decyzją, Nicka, że postanowili wysłać chirurga, by interweniował. To jednak nie wystarczyło.

Brew Klawsena podniosła się, gdy popatrzył na Judy swymi dygocącymi, żółtymi oczami. Przysunął okulary, ku swojej twarzy, zanim westchnął i włożył łapy do kieszeni, wymuszając półuśmiech, „Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, Posterunkowa Hops. Myślę, że pani trzeźwo myślący przyjaciel, i ja skończyliśmy. Jest do pani dyspozycji. Tylko proszę go trzymać z daleka, od kłopotów-będzie trochę łamliwy przez jakiś czas.”

Wyszedł z pokoju, ostatni raz wzdychając, i delikatnie potrząsając głową. Judy go obserwowała, a później zwróciła się ku Nickowi. „O co ten raban?” spytała, unosząc uszy.

Bolesny uśmiech wypełnił jego twarz, „Jutro rano wracam do pracy. Bravo-Six wraca do akcji!”

Podeszła bliżej, delikatnie kładąc łapki na jego ręce i patrząc w jego oczy. „Nick jesteś _pewien_?” Spytała, łagodnym głosem, „Nie musisz nikomu, niczego udowadniać… _nie musisz tego robić._ ”

„Nie, Karotka, muszę,” powiedział, cichym głosem, lecz patrząc stanowczo w oczy Judy, „Wiem, jak często żartuję dookoła, ale… dla mnie to nie jest tylko _praca_.”

Wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Jego słowa które powiedział chirurgowi, były wypowiedziane z tym samym przekonaniem, które nakłoniło ją, by została policjantką, które pozwoliło jej stanąć twarzą w twarz z wieloma przeciwnościami losu, nawet jeśli była traktowana niepoważnie.

To, było to; głęboko w niej osadzony ból w piersi, ujawniający się, za każdym razem, gdy widziała pusty fotel obok niej w radiowozie. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy on również to czuł.

Wiedziała, że gdyby, go odrobinę oczarowała; gdyby zaledwie, zanurzyła w nim swój, fioletowy wzrok, opuściła odrobinę uszy, lekko zadrgała nosem, i może uroniła kilka łez, i powiedziała _cokolwiek_ , przekonałaby go, żeby został. Jej serce zaczęło rozumieć, że niepoprawne byłoby wykorzystanie jego zmysłów, by odsunąć go od obowiązków, które uwielbiał wykonywać w jej towarzystwie. Jak mogła go przekonać, by odrzucił pasję i porywy serca, które z nim dzieliła?

Łagodnie go pogłaskała po przedramieniu, i uśmiechnęła się, „Dobra partnerze, spakujmy cię.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	6. Chapter 6

Kojący chłód sączył się na jego czoło, spływając pomiędzy łapami. Działał jak balsam, uśmierzający przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Gorąca woda, obmywała jego ciało, gdy łapał z trudem powietrze, rozluźnił zaciśnięte zęby, i powoli otworzył oczy. Patrzył się przez chwilę na rozcieńczoną strużkę krwi, znikającą w odpływie prysznicu.

Kiedy jego oddech się uspokoił, przytrzymał się ściany kabiny jedną łapą, a drugą ostrożnie sprawdzał ranę w swojej piersi. Wciąż była zszyta tak mocno, jak musiała być; wydzielanie krwi przez ranę co jakiś czas, było naturalne, tak jak mówili mu doktorzy - szczególnie wtedy gdy chciał wcześnie opuścić szpital. Zakręcił wodę, po czym stanął prosto patrząc w swoje odbicie w małym lustrze, wiszącym na ścianie. Wymusił na twarzy, najbardziej nonszalancki uśmiech. Bądź, co bądź, nie chciał, by Judy zobaczyła w jakim jest stanie; nie chciał obciążać jej swoimi zmaganiami z bólem.

Westchnął mając wychodzić spod prysznica, gdy ujrzał przelotnie, coś ciemnego odbitego w lustrze, sprawiającego wrażenie jakby wyłaniało się z mgły. Obrócił się na pięcie, prawie przewracając się w brodziku-nic tam nie było. Jego wzrok spotkał się z ścianą pokrytą lśniącymi kafelkami.

Zaniepokojony chichot opuścił jego usta, gdy potrząsnął głową, by o tym zapomnieć. O _czymś,_ czego tam nie było. _To tylko efekt działania tabletek przeciwbólowych_ , powiedział do siebie, będąc jednak tylko w połowie o tym przekonanym.

Zdecydował pójść do biura wcześniej niż zwykle, mimo tego, że miał być to jego pierwszy dzień w pracy od pewnego czasu. Chciał się przygotować, co zajęłoby mu więcej czasu niż zwykle, z powodu jego rany. Wciąż było ciemno, gdy wsiadł do prawie pustego pociągu, jadącego pod Komisariat. Usiadł samotnie pośrodku ławki, wyciągając swój nowy telefon i wkładając słuchawki do uszu.

Kiedy nacisnął przycisk ‘Odtwarzaj’, odkrył w zadumie, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał czasu, by posłuchać muzyki. Entuzjazm Judy i jej okazjonalna natarczywość, gdy chciała podzielić się z nim słuchawkami, aby posłuchał uwielbianych przez nią utworów, odwracały jego uwagę. W końcu stało się to częścią ich cyklu dnia. Wszystko to, było zasługą pogodnej nawałnicy zwanej Judy Hops. Uśmiechnął się, wsłuchując w przygłuszone utwory. Podniósł połowicznie oczy i popatrzył w swoje odbicie w szybie obok wyjścia. Coś było nie tak.

Nick długo i twardo, spoglądał w to zamglone odbicie, przyglądając się przygaszonym zielonym oczom, wyglądającymi jak oczy ducha, ukrywającego jakieś tajemnice. Mroczny cień przeniknął przez szybę, prosto na jego połowiczne odbicie, kiedy poczuł lodowate szpony, drapiące go z tyłu głowy. Coś w jego wnętrzu przebudziło się, szepcząc do niego coś, czego nie pamiętał. Coś, co zablokowało mu się z dala od jego umysłu, tak jak powiedział Wolfram.

… _powiedz ‘do widzenia’…_

 _…Nicky…_    

Odległy szmer, innego głosu przedarł się przez jego myśli, wracając do niego.  Był ulotny, niczym obłok powietrza wydychany zimowego poranka, tak jakby prześlizgnął mu się przez palce i zniknął, nieważne jak bardzo się go złapać. _On coś wiedział_. To dziwne uczucie pojawiło się w jego głowie. Wiedział coś, czego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Poczuł jak przerażenie narastało i zaciskało się wokół niego. Zmienił utwór na ‘ _Nie bój się chcieć_ ’ i skupił się na wspomnieniu, kiedy tańczył z Judy na koncercie Gazeli, wspomnieniu, które nigdy go nie zawiodło, gdy chciał się pocieszyć.

Nick pojawił się na komendzie, zanim jakikolwiek inny samiec zaczął swoją zmianę, za co był wdzięczny. Borykał się, z tym, jak założyć pasek i kamizelkę, ale udało mu się to zrobić bez płakania z bólu. Zatrzymał się przed lustrem, pocierając kciukiem o lśniącą odznakę, którą dano mu w zastępstwie za starą. Była identyczna pod każdym względem, z wyjątkiem jednego: to nie była odznaka, którą Judy przypięła mu, po ukończeniu akademii. Przyczepił ją na miejsce, mając nadzieje, że ta nie będzie musiała ochraniać go przed pociskami.

W końcu podszedł do szafek z bronią wyjmując swój pistolet i magazynki. Wyczyścił go, sprawdzając dokładnie, czy wszystkie magazynki i pociski są jak najdokładniej przygotowane. Przez chwilę potrzymał pistolet, patrząc na jego ciemną powierzchnię, ściskając uchwyt i czując jego wagę. _Gdy do tego dojdzie, nie może chybić_.

Włożył magazynek na miejsce, złapał suwnicę, i pociągnął ją do siebie, by mieć pewność, że w lufie znajduje się pocisk. Ku jego zadowoleniu, był załadowany i gotowy, więc schował go do kabury, wychodząc z szatni.

„Cześć, partnerze!”

Pełne werwy, niespodziewane powitanie Judy, potwornie go przeraziło; odskoczył do tyłu, zasłaniając się rękoma, zanim powrócił do swojej normalnej pozy. Judy stała tuż obok wyjścia z szatni, trzymając dwa kubki kawy ze Snarlbucksa w łapkach, z czego jeden wyciągnęła w jego kierunku, mając na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się, po czym wziął kubek, i uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią, „Prawie zszedłem na zawał, Karotka! Co ty tutaj robisz?”

Zmrużyła brwi, przechylając głowę, „Eee, pracuję? Tak, jak ty?”

„To ja _wiem_!” powiedział, opryskliwie machając łapą, „Chodzi mi o to, co ty tutaj robisz, _tak wcześnie?_ ”

„To… _co ty?_ ” odparła zaciskając usta, i przyglądając mu się tak, by zapomniał co powiedział.

Zmarszczył brwi, kładąc swoją wolną rękę na głowie.”Tak, ale… jak… ty…” zaczął, i zawahał się, po czym przerwał, „Dobra, zapomnij… chodźmy na odprawę.”

Spojrzała na niego, pukając w brzeg swojego kubka, nim odwróciła się w kierunku pokoju. Nick przewrócił oczami, wypijając łyk zawsze dobrej dla niego kawy, i poszedł za nią.

Gdy weszli do sali odpraw, Judy wskoczyła na swoje krzesło, odkładając kawę i podając łapkę Nickowi. Zacisnął zęby, podciągnął się, i usiadł obok niej wydając z siebie ciche westchnięcie.

Jednak, gdy wypił kolejnego łyka kawy zauważył, że Judy wpatruje się w niego mrużąc brwi, i naciągając usta. Spojrzał się na nią, unosząc brew. „Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest, Nick?” spytała łagodnie. Inni oficerowie zaczęli powoli wypełniać pokój, siadając na swoje miejsca. Ściszyła głos, i dodała, „Nie jest, jeszcze za późno, żebyś udał się na chorobowe.”

„Nie, nic mi nie jest.” Powiedział, wypijając kolejny długi łyk kawy, zanim dokończył, „Za dużo się o mnie martwisz.”

Zaczęli się ze sobą przekomarzać, kiedy pokój wokół nich się zapełnił, aż w końcu Komisarz Bogo zajął miejsce za podium przed nimi. Założył swoje okulary do czytania, i spojrzał ponad nimi na Nicka i Judy, po czym zaczął czytać swoje notatki. Po kilku minutach odezwał się.

„Starczy, starczy, _siadać i słuchać!_ ” Powiedział ostro, po czym spojrzał na Nicka, „Dobrze widzieć, że jeszcze żyjesz, Bajer.”

„Wiem, te policyjne pogrzeby są takie kosztowne, co nie?” Nick powiedział, ze skrzywionym grymasem na twarzy.

„Zamknij jadaczkę, Bajer.” Komisarz odpowiedział płasko, przed skupieniem się na odprawie.

Każda drużyna otrzymała rozkazy, i wychodziła do momentu, gdy zostali tylko Judy i Nick. Czekał z przydzieleniem ich do sprawy, kiedy zamknęły się drzwi.

„Dobra, Hops i Bajer, słuchajcie,” powiedział, patrząc się na akta, trzymane przez niego w ręce. „Nie mamy wiele informacji na ten temat, ale dostajemy wieści sugerujące, że na ulicach miasta pojawił się nowy narkotyk. Ostatnie dni są usiane ofiarami, a ci którzy żyją tak długo, by dotrzeć do szpitala, mają nietypowe objawy, których nie można powiązać z żadną substancją w bazie danych. Próbowałem się czegoś dowiedzieć od naszych kontaktów, ale na razie nie otrzymujemy od nich żadnych wieści-nie wiemy, co to jest, jak dużo jest tego w sprzedaży, lub skąd to pochodzi. Bajer, podejrzewam, że wciąż masz kontakty, których my nie mamy. Dasz radę coś nam wywęszyć?”

„Jasne, Komisarzu,” powiedział, przygotowując się do zejścia z krzesła.

„Jeszcze, jedno,” Bogo dodał, „Nie odpowiadacie dziś na żadne wezwania, o podwyższonym ryzyku. Żadnych uzbrojonych złodziei, pościgów samochodowych, lub strzelanin – nie chcę byście się zabili w pierwszym dniu po powrocie ze szpitala.”

„Sir, ja-”    

 „ _To nie jest prośba, Bajer!_ ” Krzyknął Bogo, odwracając głowę w kierunku drzwi, „To jest priorytet numer jeden, leżący na moim biurku, a wy nie macie się pakować w żadne kłopoty.”

Po tym wyszedł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

„ _Nick,_ ” Powiedziała Judy, nieprzychylnie patrząc się na niego, „Przestaniesz się kiedyś przeciwstawiać Szefowi? Poważnie!”

Nick wzruszył ramionami, wkładając łapę do kieszeni, i idąc do drzwi. „To nie moja wina, że on tak bardzo mi to _ułatwia!_ ”

Kilka minut później, szli po parkingu, idąc do radiowozu. Był łatwy do odnalezienia, gdyż zawsze był nieskazitelnie czysty. Wysoki poziom profesjonalizmu Judy nakazywał, by jej pojazd, tak jak jej mundur, musiał być bez skazy. Judy pociągnęła za klamkę, otwierając drzwi. Chciała usiąść za kierownicą, gdy przerwał jej głos Nicka.

„Pozwolisz mi dziś poprowadzić, Karotka?”

Odwróciła się i patrzyła się przez chwilę na niego w zaskoczeniu; nigdy wcześniej jej o to nie prosił, co było dziwne. Wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła mu kluczyki, które z łatwością złapał, i usiadła na fotelu pasażera.

Nick wspiął się na siedzenie kierowcy, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyjął i założył swoje lotnicze okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Odwrócił się do Judy, gdy siadała na miejscu. „Lepiej się trzymaj, złotko!” powiedział, szelmowsko machając brwiami, „Będzie niezła jazda!”

Przewróciła oczami i zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego, „Och nie, Nick! Uważaj, żebyś nie zniszczył amortyzatorów pierwszego dnia.” Założyła pas, i poprawiła go na wszelki wypadek. Zauważyła, że siedzenie było zanurzone w jego woni, i bezwiednie przytuliła się do zagłówka.

Odpowiedział chichotem, gdy przekręcił kluczyki, przywracając silnik V8 do życia. „Ach, tylko chcę się z tobą rozerwać, Karotka…” Powiedział, „Mam dziś dla ciebie kilka niespodzianek.”

Wyjechał z parkingu, i udał się w przeciwną stronę, niż było to wskazane w aktach. Judy spojrzała ponad niego ramię, „Yyy, nie powinieneś jechać w tamtą stronę?”

Nick odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, gładko przedzierając się przez ruch uliczny, „Nie, możemy tam pojechać później, jeśli starczy nam czasu. Mam inny cel na myśli.”

Judy podniosła brew, i popatrzyła się na niego, nie dowierzając, „Znowu próbujesz mnie podrywać?”

Spojrzał na nią, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i połowicznie otwartymi oczami. „Chcesz informacji,” powiedział, unosząc palec wskazujący z kierownicy, podkreślając swoją wypowiedź, „Idziesz do kogoś, kto to kupuje, i sprzedaje, innym. Jedziemy zobaczyć się z paroma ssakami, z Dystryktu Nocnego, których znam.”

Uszy Judy podniosły się, gdy spoglądała na niego, a jej nos zadrgał gwałtownie kilka razy. „Och! Jeszcze tam nie byłam… chciałam tam pojechać, ale nigdy nie byłam w pobliżu. Czy lisy nie są zwierzętami nocnymi?”

Nick skinął głową, skręcając w alejkę, która skróciła ich drogę, „Technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak, ale tak jak ja, większość z nas żyje normalnym trybem dnia, bo to praktyczne,” powiedział, „Wiele nocnych ssaków to robi… szopy, bobry, kojoty, i tym podobne-po pewnym czasie można się przyzwyczaić do wstawania rano i spania w nocy. Nic trudnego. Tylko ci pod ziemią są ‘za bardzo nocni’, by do tego przywyknąć.”

Podniosła brew, „Za bardzo nocni?”

Potaknął, z mdłym wyrazem twarzy. „Ciężko to wyjaśnić. Wkrótce sama zobaczysz.” Skręcił w kolejną uliczkę i wyprostował palce na kierownicy, w zachwycie. „Aha! Nie ma kolejki, nie ma czekania.”

Judy podążyła za wzrokiem Nicka, i zobaczyła, że zbliżają się do czegoś, co przypominało ogromny stalowy żuraw portowy. Były tam dwa połączone prostokątne dźwigi, każdy z osobnym silnikiem. Zostały podpięte do wielkogabarytowej klatki, pod którymi była pokryta pyłem diamentowym płyta. Droga rozdzieliła się na dwie części, każda prowadziła do jednych z dwóch drzwi kontenera. Przed przyrządem, po lewej stronie stała mała budka zarządzana przez szopa, wyglądającego na bardzo znudzonego swoją pracą, i czytającego gazetę.

Nick podjechał do budki i szeroko się uśmiechnął, „Hej, jak leci? Musimy zjechać na dół.”

Szop podniósł oczy ponad gazetę i przyglądał się im spokojnie przez chwilę. „Dobra, możecie jechać. Upewnijcie się, że zaciągnęliście hamulec ręczny i pozostańcie w pojeździe, do momentu, gdy dostaniecie się na samo dno, a światło zmieni kolor na zielony,” Powiedział, pozbawionym życia, monotonnym głosem.

„Jasne!” Nick odparł, nie pozostając zrażonym przez apatyczny głos operatora dźwigu, „Nie przemęczaj się!”

Szop spojrzał ostatni raz w irytacji, ponad swoją gazetę, i wcisnął przycisk na panelu. Wielkie bramy otworzyły się przed nimi, a Nick zatrzymał auto pośrodku platformy. Chwilę później, drzwi klatki zamknęły się, a światło zamontowane nad nimi zmieniło kolor, z zielonego na czerwony.

„Witaj w ‘Vertiferry’” Powiedział, zaciągając hamulec ręczny, i rozkładając się w swoim fotelu. Rozmarzył się, zakładając ręce z głowę, „Więc, nigdy nie byłaś w Dystrykcie Nocnym, co? Myślę, że to miejsce cię zaskoczy.”

Nagle, wstrząsnęło ich autem, a wokół było słychać buczenie ciężkich maszyn, gdy żurawie opuszczały pojazd w głąb szybu, szybko obtaczając ich ciemnością.

Rozproszone światło deski rozdzielczej, otaczało nieruchomą postać Nicka, odbijaną przez soczewki jego okularów przeciwsłonecznych. „Wiesz, że nie zapomniałem o naszej randce, Karotka.”

Judy niewyraźnie sapnęła, licząc na to, że został zagłuszony, przez warkot silników windy. Spokojnie westchnęła trzykrotnie, nim odpowiedziała, „…Ja też nie.”

Połowicznie zwrócił swoją głowę ku niej, ukośnie patrząc na nią; była przykryta ciemnością, z oczami niemożliwymi do zobaczenia. „To nie brzmi jak przyjęcie tej oferty.” Powiedział, niskim i spokojnym tonem.

Mógł zauważyć ruch jej ust, gdy się uśmiechała. Jakoś, dzięki tej ciemności, bez żadnych rozproszeń i przeszkód, wydawała mu się być bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek; jej zapach objął go, kusząc go subtelnie jak nigdy wcześniej. Przysunął się do niej, nadstawiając ucho dokładnie w jej kierunku, w ciszy przypominając jej, że czeka na odpowiedź. A ona dobrze wiedziała, co on chciał usłyszeć.

„Tak,” Powiedziała, w końcu niskim głosem, przerwanym przez przełykanie śliny, zanim skończyła, „Tak, pójdę z tobą na randkę, Nick.”

„Wybitnie,” Powiedział, ponownie rozkładając się w swym fotelu, i patrząc się przez przednią szybę, „Dam ci znać, gdy wszystko przygotuję.”

„Czy to nie jest trochę-” zaczęła odpowiadać, lecz słowa utknęły jej w gardle, gdy winda wydostała się z ciemności szybu, i zjeżdżała w głąb ogromnej pieczary, w której mieścił się dystrykt Nocny.

Wydostali się z stropu olbrzymiej jaskini; dno było jakieś kilkaset stóp niżej, a jej najdalsza ściana, co najmniej w odległości mili od nich. Tuziny monolitycznych filarów przeplatanych z regularnymi kolumnami, wyglądały jak gigantyczne drzewa, które bezlistnymi gałęziami, podtrzymywały strop.

Rozległe, sztuczne niebo rozpościerało się, nad górną powierzchnią jaskini, wypełnione milionami błyszczących gwiazd, i kilkoma powierzchownymi chmurami, wyświetlanymi na niebie. Sztuczny księżyc oświetlał cały dystrykt, łagodną, zwiewną poświatą. Poniżej było widać wielkie miasto, z budynkami, ulicami, alejkami, ścieżkami i ogrodami, rozjaśnionymi mdłym światłem ulicznych latarni. Szare miasto wypełnione iglicami, wieżami i mostami, wyglądało, niczym wizja z przeszłości. Judy patrzyła nie oddychając, i z rozszerzonymi oczami, przycisnęła łapki do deski rozdzielczej, gdy wstała, by ujrzeć więcej.

 _To jest, to_ , pomyślał Nick; było to rozpętane, szczere, zdumienie na twarzy Judy, które z biegiem czasu docenił, a czasem nawet za nim tęsknił. Zanim poznał Judy, nawet, gdy widział cuda dookoła, witał je obojętnym spojrzeniem, ale ona miała w swoich niewinność i optymizm, które pozwalały jej dostrzegać piękno i majestat, nawet w rzeczach prostych, lecz wielkich.

Gdy zniżali się ku dołowi, Judy ujrzała sylwetki kilku nietoperzy lecących z dachu na dach, jak również cienie postaci idących po ziemi, oświetlanych przez przygaszone światło ulicznych latarni.

Winda zwolniła przy dnie, i w końcu z głośnym łoskotem zatrzymała się. Minął moment, nim światło zmieniło swą barwę z czerwonego na zielone, a drzwi klatki się otworzyły. Nick zdjął okulary i schował je do kieszeni, szybko spoglądając dookoła. Uruchomił silnik, i zjechał radiowozem z podjazdu na ulicę.

„Nie powinieneś włączyć świateł? Tu jest okropnie ciemno.” Judy zaznaczyła, patrząc się na niego. Znowu odwróciła wzrok, ku cudownej okolicy.

Nick potrząsnął głową, „Gdzie się podziały twoje maniery? Oni nie lubią jasnego światła, z wiadomych powodów. Twoje oczy powinny się za chwilę przyzwyczaić.”

Przejeżdżając przez alejki osnute łagodnym światłem, dziesiątki oczu odwracały wzrok od auta, nie ze strachu, lecz mając na względzie dobre wychowanie. Ci mieszkańcy, którzy chcieli się maskować, byli ubrani w eleganckie, aczkolwiek staromodne ubrania. Samce byli ubrani w garnitury i krawaty, mieli na sobie fedory, meloniki, lub inne dawne nakrycia głowy. Kilku z nich miało nawet ubrane fraki, z długim zakończeniem z tyłu, kołyszące się, gdy szli po chodniku. Samice, były podobnie wystrojone, w długie suknie, lub sukienki, i przecudowne kapelusze. Jednak żadne z nich, nie nosiło ubrań w krzykliwych barwach; Większość była ubrana monochromatycznie, z ciemnymi, stłumionymi odcieniami innych kolorów.

„Łał,” Judy westchnęła, zahipnotyzowana dziwnym, lecz natarczywie pięknym miastem, widocznym przez okno. „Jakbyśmy cofnęli się w czasie…”

Nick zatrzymał się, pozwalając borsukowi w trzyczęściowym stroju i meloniku, przejść na drugą stronę ulicy. Borsuk, w podziękowaniu, uprzejmie naciągnął kapelusz, gdy znalazł się po przeciwnej stronie. Nick skręcił autem, w zwężoną uliczkę. Spojrzał na Judy. „To miejsce ma swój urok.” Powiedział. „Nie można tu ujrzeć wiele kolorów, więc kształt i tekstura, są najważniejsze.”

Zatrzymał auto na małym parkingu, otoczonym z trzech stron, przez ściany z szarej cegły i surowego żelaza, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła była pojedyncza, delikatnie zakrzywiona, przyciemniona lampa. „Pierwszy przystanek, Bazar na Hyde Street” Powiedział, wychodząc z samochodu. Judy poszła za nim.

„Więc, tutaj spędziłeś swoje dzieciństwo?” Judy spytała, idąc krok za Nickiem.

Potrząsnął głową, otwierając dużą żelazną bramę. „Nie,” odpowiedział, „Moja rodzina żyła na powierzchni od pokoleń.”

Znaleźli się w ciasnym przejściu otoczonym wysokimi ceglanymi ścianami, zakończonymi żelaznymi kolcami. Po chwili spaceru, pojawili się w ogromnym otoczonym budynkami pasażu handlowym, pośrodku którego była fontanna, z trzema oplatającymi się kamiennymi rybami, z których ust wylatywały strumienie wody. Plac był pełen najróżniejszych straganów i stoisk, na których, były ogromne ilości najróżniejszych rzeczy i przyrządów; były tutaj sprzedawane sprzęty kuchenne, ubrania, jedzenie, sztukateria, ceramika, tekstylia, elektronika, filmy, a nawet słodycze. Rynek był wypełniony cichymi rozmowami ssaków, wałęsających się pomiędzy straganami.

Nick trzymał łapkę Judy, zręcznie prowadząc ją przez tłumy w kierunku, drugiego końca bazaru; było widoczne, że wiedział, gdzie chce pójść. Bez słowa, zaprowadził ją, w kierunku dużego pawilonu na końcu rynku. Ściany były przykryte płóciennymi płachtami, rozdzielającymi rzędy słoików, różnych kształtów i rozmiarów, ze wszystkimi wieczkami na swoich miejscach. Każdy z nich miał nalepkę z przodu, lecz z powodu słabego światła, Judy nie mogła przeczytać żadnej z nich.

W centrum pawilonu stał wysoki drewniany stół, przy którym stała, młoda samica z gatunku kinkajou. Była ubrana w prostą, ale elegancką sukienkę, z białym kołnierzem, a na szyi miała zawiązaną w kokardę, wstążkę. Długa sukienka, z białym obszyciem, odsłaniała tylko jej kostki i stopy. Obok niej stał cudowny, wysoki, mahoniowy stolik, z dużym blatem, i czterema rzeźbionymi nogami; były na nim ustawione małe, metalowe pudełko na pieniądze i plik kartek, do wypisywania rachunków. Była zajęta czytaniem małego, czarnego magazynu, lecz jej okrągłe uszy obróciły się, a jej ciemne, wypełnione duszą oczy, skupiły się na Nicku, gdy wszedł do środka. Jej usta wypełnił szeroki uśmiech, „Kogo my tutaj mamy? Nicholas Bajer… minęło sporo czasu.”

Nick pomachał, i uśmiechnął się na powitanie, podchodząc i wyciągając łapę. Ku zaskoczeniu Judy, kinkajou położyła swoją w jego, a on delikatnie pocałował ją w łapkę. „Przyjemność jak zwykle, po mojej stronie, Katherine,” powiedział. Judy spojrzała na niego, a później na właścicielkę sklepu, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz, na chwilę zamknęła szczelnie usta.

Wzrok kinkajou skupił się na Judy, która bez przerwy, szeroko się uśmiechała. „A kim jest pana przecudowna królicza przyjaciółka, panie Bajer?”

„To jest moja partnerka, słynna Judy Hops,”  Nick powiedział, dumnie brzmiącym głosem, wskazując na Judy obiema łapami, nim ponownie włożył je do kieszeni.

„Miło mi cię poznać,” Judy powiedziała, podchodząc i wyciągając łapkę na przywitanie, którą Katherine przyjaźnie potrząsnęła. Otwarte i formalne przywitanie Katherine przez Nicka wywołały u Judy, bolesne uczucie, potężnej zazdrości, które poczuła podczas pocałunku w łapkę. On nigdy tak nie pocałował _jej_ łapki…

„Udajemy się do Ayersa i Mawmaga,” Powiedział Nick, „Potrzebujemy to, co zwykle.”

Katherine powstrzymała chichot, gdy wspomniał te nazwiska. „Do tych dwóch, co?” Powiedziała, wskazując kciukiem ponad ramieniem. „Środkowy stolik, duży słoik na końcu, i ten tuż obok niego. Obsłuż się!”

Nick grzecznie skinął głową i podszedł do wskazanego stolika. Wyjął dwie papierowe torby z jednej strony i dużą drewnianą łyżkę z drugiej. Zdjął pokrywkę od słoika, i nabrał coś łyżką. Judy, obserwująca go z wielką ciekawością zrozumiała, że może przeczytać naklejkę na słoiku. Było na niej napisane, ‘Syczące Karaluchy.’

Wtedy usłyszała, głośne syczenie, dobiegające z wnętrza ceramicznego słoika; Nick wyjął z niego dużą łyżkę, pełną wijących się insektów i wsypał ją do papierowej torebki. Szybko ją zawinął, i podał Judy bez patrzenia. „Potrzymaj to, Karotka,” powiedział, tak skupiony na swym zadaniu, że nawet nie spojrzał na kompletny wstręt na jej twarzy, gdy próbowała się przemóc, by złapać torebkę.

„Nie upuść jej; nie złapiesz tych drani, gdy uciekną,” Powiedział nieobecnie, powtarzając proces przy słoiku obok.

Tym razem było napisane ‘Larwy’ i znowu wyjął dużą masę, tych okropnych stworzeń. Oczy Judy zrobiły się szerokie, i objęła wolną łapką swoją paszczę, gdy cofnęła się w przerażeniu. Nick odłożył pokrywki i łyżki na miejsce, i wolną łapą wyjął dziesięciodolarowy banknot ze swojej kieszeni. Podał go Katherine, z uśmiechem, „Reszty nie trzeba, śpieszymy się!”

Kinkajou zachichotała cicho, machając do nich, gdy wychodzili. „Do zobaczenia!” Radośnie powiedziała. 

Judy w przerażeniu patrzyła, na wibrującą, i niewyraźnie syczącą papierową torebkę trzymaną przez nią w łapkach. W końcu rzuciła wzrokiem na Nicka, delikatnie zwężając oczy i próbując wyglądać na nonszalancką. „Twoja była?” Spytała, próbując brzmieć normalnie, ale z mizernym skutkiem.

Nick, spacerujący obok, patrzący do przodu, i pochłonięty przemyśleniami, mrugnął i popatrzył się na nią w zdziwieniu, „Hę? Co? Och, Katherine? Nie, nie, to tylko znajoma.”

Judy uniosła brew niedowierzając, i trzymając torbę z owadami jak najdalej on niej. „Więc, o co chodziło z tym całowaniem łapek, hmm?”

Nonszalancko, wzruszył ramionami. „Mówiłem tobie, tu panują inne zwyczaje.” Powiedział, lecz wtedy coś przyszło mu do głowy i popatrzył na nią, z krzywym uśmiechem, „Czemu się pytasz? Karotka, jesteś zazdrosna?”

„Nie!” Odparła ostro, patrząc się w dal, „Byłam ciekawa… wyglądała na okropnie szczęśliwą, gdy cię zobaczyła.”

Nick zachichotał gardłowo, „Ach, Katherine jest kochana. Ona jest taka dla wszystkich.” Uśmiechnął się, widząc osłupienie w oczach Judy, więc postanowił zmienić temat, wskazując na ulicę, „Widzisz ten sklep z przodu, po drugiej stronie ulicy? Ten z drewnianym szyldem? Tam właśnie idziemy.”

Judy zmarszczyła oczy, i patrzyła uważnie, przez ciągły mrok. „To wygląda, jak… księgarnia?” Powiedziała, unosząc brwi, i spoglądając na Nicka. „Czemu idziemy do księgarni?”

„Tak _naprawdę_ to nie jest księgarnia…” Nick odparł z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy, „Zrób mi przysługę i nie pozwól, by twoje policyjne instynkty cię opanowały. Nie wszystko, co oni robią jest ponad prawem – och, nie martw się, to nic poważnego – tylko nie kłuj im w oczy swoją odznaką, bo potrzebujemy ich usług.”

„Skutkiem tego, uch… zapalimy fajkę pokoju?” Judy powiedziała, wykrzywiając usta w obrzydzeniu, gdy spojrzała na cykającą, i trzęsącą się torbę, którą trzymała.

„Dokładnie!” Odparł Nick, „Mam bardzo dobre stosunki, z tymi gośćmi, ale jesteśmy glinami, więc nic się nie stanie jeśli trochę wyluzujemy, co nie?”

Przeszli pod wielkim, drewnianym szyldem, który przy bliższych oględzinach, okazał się być wyryty w kształcie książki z napisem ‘Mawmag & Ayers Booksellers: Home of Tomes’. Nick otworzył drzwi, wchodząc i przytrzymując je dla Judy.

Weszli do obszernego holu, którego ściany łączyły się z ciemnymi, dębowymi biblioteczkami, wypełnionymi rzędami zakurzonych książek. Po lewej był marmurowy kominek, którego palenisko było otoczone dwoma aksamitnymi krzesłami. Wszędzie leżały książki; ułożone na podłodze, stołach i blatach, nawet na krzesłach i stołkach. Po prawej stała ogromna lada, udekorowana obrazami, przedstawiającymi sceny z najróżniejszych opowieści i legend. Było na niej kilka niechlujnie ułożonych stosów książek, i wielka mosiężna kasa na jednym z jej końców. Pokój był oświetlony delikatnie przez narożne lampy.

Judy weszła ostrożnie do środka, uważnie się wszystkiemu przyglądając. „Wygląda na to, że nikogo nie ma.” Powiedziała, przerzucając wzrok pomiędzy losowymi stosami książek, a ladą. Podeszła bliżej, gdy ujrzała zarys czegoś ukrytego za stertą książek.

Nagle, para olbrzymich oczu otworzyła się, ujawniając ssaka siedzącego na stołku za ladą. Zanim się mu przyjrzała, zeskoczył i zniknął za nią.

„Cóż! Czy mnie moje oczy mylą… oczywiście, że nie, no bo jak… tak, widzę, że mam przyjemność gościć mojego dobrego przyjaciela, pana Nicholasa Bajera…” Powiedział metaliczny głos, zza ukrytej w cieniu lady. „I jeśli się nie mylę, przyszedł, wraz z słynną Posterunkową Judy Hops!”

Patrzyli się na małą postać wychodzącą zza lady, wchodzącą w bladą smugę światła przed nimi. Był to tylko odrobinę niższy od Judy, przysadzisty, pulchny ssak, z wielką głową, gdyby porównać ją do rozmiarów jego ciała. Jego ogromne oczy wyglądały, jak pomarańczowe talerze na zupę zajmujące sporą część jego twarzy. Były skupione i spoglądały na nich z ciekawością. Miał małą paszczę, i mały, tępo zakończony, stożkowaty nos. Dwoje błoniastych uszu, sterczały pod małym kątem, po bokach jego głowy.

Był ubrany w ciasno dopasowany, kraciasty, beżowy, trzyczęściowy garnitur i krawat w biało-czarne pasy. Miał długie palce u dłoni i stóp, ich posiadacz trzymał obie strony swojego rozpiętego garnituru, co nadało mu wystawnego wyglądu. Zatrzymał się przed nimi i podał swoją długą łapę Judy. „Proszę pani,” powiedział, powoli opuszczając głos, „Jestem Carlito Mawmag, właściciel tego zacnego przybytku.”

Judy spojrzała ukradkiem na Nicka, i wyciągnęła swoją rękę. Jego długie palce wydawały się obwijać wokół jej łapki, kiedy pocałował ją delikatnie w nadgarstek, tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Nick.

Uśmiechnęła się, zabierając rękę, tak, by go nie obrazić. „Bardzo miło mi pana poznać.”, Powiedziała.

„Tak, tak!” odparł, i zaczął nerwowo przekładać palce pomiędzy sobą, „Czemu zawdzięczamy waszą obecność, w naszych skromnych progach?” Przesunął wzrok, z Nicka, na Judy, jednak poruszając tylko głową, przez co jego oczy, wciąż pozostały na swoim miejscu. Judy zaczęła dostrzegać, że w ogóle nie mogły się poruszać.

„Ech, może oszczędzisz nam tych ckliwych przemów, Carlito!” odparł niski, głęboki, głos pochodzący z ciemnego zaplecza, „To oczywiste po co przyszli… _oni chcą informacji_.”

Było słychać niewyraźne, rytmiczne pukanie, i dźwięk przesuwania stóp po podłodze, gdy ciemna postać, wyłoniła się z mrocznego cienia, padającego na ladę. Gdy podszedł on do światła, zauważyli, że był odrobinę niższy od Nicka, szczuplejszy i przygarbiony. Miał spłaszczoną twarz, z stępionym nosem, zakończonym dużymi nozdrzami, dwoma wielkimi błoniastymi uszami, i czarnymi ustami. Jego czarne łapy, były pozbawione futra. Jego bladożółte, oczy były wielkie, lecz nie tak wielkie, jak oczy Carlito. Były otoczone ciemnymi okręgami, dającymi wrażenie, że ich posiadacz nie spał od wieków. W łapach trzymał wielką książkę, a gdy podszedł bliżej okazało się, że pukanie pochodziło od jego długich palców, zaciśniętych na okładce.

Miał czarno-białe futro, poza delikatnie popielatą twarzą. Był ubrany w czarny frak, z dopasowanymi spodniami i kamizelką, delikatnie pogniecioną koszulę i apaszkę, wystającą z kołnierza.

Spojrzał się na Judy swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem, nim powiedział znudzonym głosem, „Jestem Dorian Ayers.” Niedbałe odłożył książkę, i wyciągnął w jej kierunku swoją niebywale długą, trzęsącą się łapę.

Judy przełknęła ślinę i powstrzymała strach, pojawiający się na jej twarzy. Położyła swoją łapkę w jego, spodziewając się takiego gestu, jaki wykonał Carlito. Zamiast tego Dorian, podszedł bliżej, zamykając swoje łapy, patrząc się wciąż na nią, gdy jego palce zaczęły pukać w jej nadgarstek, przez niezręcznie długą chwilę. Jej uszy wyprostowały się, a dreszcz przeszył jej kręgosłup, lecz wymusiła uśmiech. „Jestem oczarowany,” Powiedział, w końcu, uwalniając jej łapki i odchodząc do tyłu.

„Ach, zanim przejdziemy do interesów,” Nick wtrącił się, wystawiając swoją torbę, „Nie chciałem przychodzić do was bez zapowiedzi, bez przyniesienia wam małego dowodu mojej wdzięczności.”

Na widok torby, zachowanie Doriana momentalnie się zmieniło, a szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Podszedł do Nicka i zabrał torbę z jego łapy. Częściowo ją otworzył, powąchał ją, i złapał dno delikatnie je ściskając. Ciasno ją zawinął, i włożył jeden z jego palców do środka wyjmując jednego insekta, używając palca niczym włóczni. Wrzucił go do ust, i oblizał się, by zjeść go w całości. „Rozkoszne,” powiedział w końcu, wciąż mając na twarzy swój uśmiech.

„Wierzę w to…” Carlito powiedział, odwracając wzrok z Doriana na Nicka, i przymykając oczy, „Że nie będziemy mieli dziś, żadnych _oficjalnych kłopotów_ , ze strony policji?”

Nick uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, „Zapomnij o tym, Carlito. Tak naprawdę, dla ciebie też coś przyniosłem.”

Ogromne oczy znów się szeroko otworzyły, przepełnione zachwytem, gdy ujrzał torbę. „Znakomicie!” Powiedział, chybotliwie podchodząc do Nicka, i zabierając mu torbę z rąk, swymi długimi palcami. „Chodźcie tędy, jeśli możecie!” Zaczął, szczęśliwie wrzucając syczące karaluchy do, jak się okazało, ogromnych ust, otwartych od ucha do ucha, gdy prowadził ich na zaplecze. Dorian ruszył za nim.

Judy spojrzała na Nicka w panice, jak gdyby bezsłownie pytała go, czy będzie jeszcze gorzej; teraz była bardzo przekonana, co znaczyło pojęcie ‘za bardzo nocni’. Nick uśmiechnął się i objął jej ramiona swoją łapą, przekonując ją, by poszła dalej. Podążali za dwoma, nocnymi ssakami, wchodzącymi za dębowe drzwi na zapleczu.

Kontrastując z brudnym, staromodnym klimatem księgarni, ten pokój był wypełniony przytłaczającą ilością sprzętu komputerowego. Tuziny monitorów i ekranów wielu rodzajów, były podłączone, do umieszczonych wokół, klawiatur, cyferblatów, i przycisków. Przed tą maszynerią stał aksamitny fotel biurowy. Dorian usadowił się w nim, zawijając swój frak za niego, wyprostowując palce, i unosząc je w powietrzu nad klawiaturą.

„Więc,” Powiedział, „Czego chcecie się dowiedzieć? Może chcecie informacji na temat pana ostatnich… nieprzyjemności, panie Bajer?”

„Więc, chodzi o to…” Powiedział Nick, „Ostatnio dostajemy raporty o nowym narkotyku, który pojawił się na ulicach. Ssaki giną, a my nie mamy pojęcia, skąd to pochodzi. Nie mamy żadnych pomocnych tropów.”

„Ach!” Odparł Dorian, „Zobaczmy, co Darknet nam powie…”

Wziął głęboki wdech, i nic nie robił, po czym jego długie pajęcze palce, zaczęły gwałtownie skakać po klawiszach i przyciskach. Jego wyblakłe, żółte oczy przesuwały się momentalnie pomiędzy monitorami i ekranami, gdy cała maszyneria obudziła się do życia, a obrazy pojawiały się na nich. Był to oszałamiający, deszcz ogromnej ilości zdjęć, których, ani Judy, ani Nick nie mogli rozpoznać.

Naciskanie przycisków, i błyski na monitorach trwały jeszcze kilka minut, zanim przestał pisać, i rozłożył się w swoim fotelu, trzymając się boku swojej głowy. „Intrygujące…” Powiedział, „Nazywają go ‘Harbinger’, i wydaje się być popularny, zarówno wśród organizatorów imprez, jak i u włóczęgów, i bezdomnych. Zapewnia wyczerpujące wrażenie euforii, czasem halucynacje, ale skutki uboczne, są tragiczne… tak jak wiecie. Są plotki, że jest również silnie uzależniający.”

Nick spojrzał na Doriana, „Wiadomo cokolwiek o tym, skąd to pochodzi, lub kto to sprzedaje?”

„Z tego co widzę, spora część dealerów wydaje się być przynależna do grupy zwanej ‘Blood Fang Posse’… ale jest coś jeszcze…”

Hałas gwałtownego pisania, znowu wypełnił pokój. „’Blood Fangs ‘ były poprzednio rządzone przez tego ssaka,” Powiedział Dorian, wskazując na jeden z monitorów; obraz starszego rysia z okropną blizną, przechodzącą przez jedno z oczu, „Landon Graves. Był znany z przestępstw gospodarczych… używał przemocy, ale tylko w konieczności. Są plotki, że zniknął kilka miesięcy temu, i u władzy stoi teraz kto inny, ale jego tożsamość, wydaje się być dobrze strzeżoną tajemnicą.”

„Co ciekawe, było wiele zaginięć konkurencyjnych handlarzy narkotyków, które jak się okazało, były morderstwami… wygląda na to, że jakieś potworne indywiduum, pojawiło się w półświatku…”

Więcej pisania i światła. „Ach…” Powiedział Dorian, nagle przestając. „Tu cię mam…”

Judy szybko pisała notatki, popatrzyła się na niego, i podniosła swoje uszy, „O co chodzi?”

„Wygląda, że wasz nieszczęśliwie zamordowany podejrzany, pan Hawthorne, miał powiązania z ‘Blood Fangs’.”

Szybko obrócił się na krześle, wyglądając ospale, oparł głowę o łapy, i spojrzał na nich swymi żółtymi oczami. „Jesteście oczywiście, profesjonalistami… ale wydaje mi się, że to wszystko ma ze sobą jakiś związek, co nie?” zapytał, mając na twarzy wykrzywiony uśmieszek.

Judy skinęła głową, i spojrzała się na Nicka, przyglądając się jego reakcjom. Zobaczyła, że wciąż patrzył na zdjęcie Gravesa, ze zmartwionym, i zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

„Nick, o czym myślisz?”

Po tym nastąpiła długa cisza, podczas której ciągle wpatrywał się w ekran. „Myślę,” Powiedział, ciągle skupiając wzrok, na zdjęciu Gravesa, „Naprawdę, chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu mam dziwne wrażenie, że chciałem dołączyć do ‘Blood Fangs’, kiedy byłem młody…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	7. Chapter 7

Nick był wyciszony i zamyślony do momentu, kiedy wynurzyli się z mroku, i ponownie znaleźli się na poziomie ulic. Gdy winda dotarła na powierzchnię, a radiowóz został delikatnie oświetlony wiosennym światłem słonecznym, ponownie założył swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Za przyciemnionymi soczewkami, czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by zaczął wyrażać swoje burzliwe przemyślenia, chodzące mu po głowie od momentu, gdy opuścili księgarnie.

„Musimy poinformować o tym Wolframa i Mundiego…” Powiedział, umiarkowanym głosem, jakby nie był pewien tego, co mówi, „Muszę im natychmiast o tym powiedzieć…”

„Nick…” Powiedziała Judy, patrząc na niego z nastroszonymi brwiami, „O co tutaj chodzi? _Byłeś w gangu?_ ”

Podniósł brew, patrząc przez przednią szybę, zaciskając łapy wokół kierownicy. „Nie! Ja… ja nie _wiem_ … Ja czuję się, jakbym… jakbym, chciał do nich dołączyć, ale nie mogłem – _Ja nigdy_ …” Powiedział, niepewnym głosem, „Nie pamiętam! Za każdym razem, gdy chcę to wyciągnąć z pamięci, wyślizguje mi się to…”

„Jak możesz czegoś takiego nie pamiętać?”

Jego odpowiedzią było przyspieszenie, i zmiana pasów, by wyprzedzić ciężarówkę. Swój wzrok skupił na drodze przed nimi. Miał ponury, zacięty wyraz twarzy, a usta naprężone. Obserwowała go, swymi pełnymi duszy, ametystowymi oczami, które zauważył kątem oka. W końcu złagodniał, i westchnął, skręcając w ulicę, biegnącą przed komisariatem. „Nie wiem, dobra?” Powiedział, ściszonym głosem, unikając jej oczu, „Ostatnio… ostatnio czuję się, jakbym nie znał swojego umysłu… jakbym, już nie znał siebie… _i to mnie przeraża._ ”

Zatrzymał auto na parkingu, i zaciągnął hamulec ręczny, opuszczając wzrok. Po chwili poczuł, jak jej łapka położyła się na jego ręce, w ten sam sposób, gdy dziesięć miesięcy temu, jechali kolejką linową. Delikatnie ją ścisnęła, a jej uspokajający dotyk przekonał go, by spojrzał jej w oczy. „W porządku, Nick,” Powiedziała, z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem na twarzy, „Rozwiążemy, to wspólnie.”

Ciężko westchnął, rozkojarzone wahania uczuć ustały, dzięki jej dotykowi i głosowi. Po chwili, jednak odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi. „Idę na górę, do Zooicide. Może, uda mi się wywęszyć coś na naszego ‘kumpla’, dobrze?” Powiedział, w połowie przerywając, ale nie chcąc odwrócić wzroku, by strach nie pokrył, jego poszarganych uczuć, i nie ujawnił jego mętnego stanu emocji. „Przyjdę do ciebie, gdy skończę, a wtedy możemy poszukać tych handlarzy.”

Skinęła głową, przechodząc na fotel kierowcy. „Dobrze, Nick,” powiedziała, „Do zobaczenia.”

Zooicide, mieściło się w zachodniej części komisariatu, na trzecim piętrze, okalając całe skrzydło budynku, zawierające kabiny i miejsca pracy dla oficerów, pokoje przesłuchań, kuchnię, hol, a nawet stołówkę. Jednak, ze względu na małą ilość miejsc w jednostce, pracowali tu tylko najbardziej zasłużeni. Nick otworzył jedno z podwójnych drzwi, wszedł do środka, i starał się wyglądać, jak najbardziej nonszalancko.

Większość detektywów była zbyt zajęta, by na niego spojrzeć, ale gdy szary koń z czarną rozczochraną grzywą, popatrzył się w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem, postanowił spytać się o drogę.

„Szukam, Detektywa Wolframa,” Powiedział, trzymając łapy na pasku, „To pilne.”

Koń uniósł brew, i wskazał na przeciwny koniec ogromnego biura, obok drzwi prowadzących na werandę. Nick skinął głową, a koń parsknął, wracając do pracy.

Nick dotarł pod drzwi biura Wolframa, i zatrzymał się, patrząc na litery przyczepione do zamazanej wstawki. Nie każdy detektyw w Zooicide miał własne biuro; widocznie Wolfram wsławił się swymi zdolnościami. Co Eli Wolfram znalazł w bujnej przeszłości Nicka, nim tu przyszedł? Najgorsza, była świadomość, że mógł czegoś o sobie nie wiedzieć. W końcu przemógł się, i zapukał w drzwi.

„Wejść,” Odpowiedział Wolfram ze środka.

Nick otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Biuro było małe, i kanciaste, z wielkim oknem naprzeciwko drzwi. Wokół były szafki na akta, półki na ścianie i biała tablica, z doczepionymi notatkami i zdjęciami ze śledztwa. Nick zauważył swoje zdjęcie przyczepione u góry z dopiskiem ‘Ofiara’. Pod nim było zdjęcie Jonaha Hawthorna, również z tym samym podpisem, jak i karteczką ‘Torturowany-Zamordowany’.

W centrum pokoju, przy -rodem z lat pięćdziesiątych- pomalowanym na beżowo metalowym biurku, z górną częścią wykonaną z drewna, siedział zgarbiony Wolfram. Jego płaszcz był przewieszony przez drewniane krzesło, a on sam miał na sobie jasnoniebieską koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Miał na sobie również ciemnoniebieski krawat, z czerwonymi paskami, podobny do tego, który zakładał Nick, gdy nie miał służby. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ujrzał, że jego krawat jest poluźniony, a koszula miała odpięty najwyższy guzik. Przynajmniej łączyła ich jedna rzecz.

Po jednej stronie biurka stał monitor z kablami, niedbale wiszącymi i znikającymi pod nim, a na drugiej leżał telefon. Na całej powierzchni blatu były rozrzucone akta i teczki. Wolfram był pochłonięty ich przeglądaniem; trzymał swoją głowę jedna łapą i pukał w stół drugą. Westchnął cicho, nim podniósł głowę. Gdy zobaczył Nicka po przerażeniu, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zamyślenie, i ciekawość.

„Posterunkowy Bajer, dobrze cię widzieć. Co cię tutaj sprowadza?” Spytał, patrząc na Nicka swym, przeszywającym wzrokiem.

„Cóż, Detektywie…” Nick odparł, wahając się, co chce powiedzieć, „Dowiedziałem się czegoś, na temat śledztwa… czegoś, czego się nie spodziewałem.”

Wolfram wskazał na metalowe krzesło stojące przed biurkiem, na które po chwili usiadł Nick. Wolfram rozłożył się ponownie w swoim fotelu, przyglądając się Nickowi w ten sam sposób, jak wtedy, gdy rozmawiali w szpitalu.

„Hops i Ja odwiedziliśmy kilka moich kontaktów w Dystrykcie Nocnym,” Powiedział Nick, „Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Hawthorne był powiązany z gangiem, zwanym ‘Blood Fangs Posse’. Wygląda również na to, że to oni rozprowadzają, nowy narkotyk, nazywany przez nich Harbinger, który spowodował śmierć kilku zwierząt. Usłyszeliśmy także o plotkach, jakoby Landon Graves, były przywódca gangu, zniknął jakiś czas temu, i został zastąpiony, przez nieznanego ssaka.”

„I?”

Nick nastroszył brew, spoglądając na Wolframa w zdziwieniu, „ _I?_ O co ci chodzi?”

„Gdy skończyłeś mówić, spojrzałeś przez okno, twoje brwi zadrgały przez ułamek sekundy, i pocierałeś tył swojej lewej łapy prawym kciukiem,” Powiedział Wolfram, pochylając się nad biurkiem, i kładąc ramiona, na blacie, „Masz coś więcej do powiedzenia. Coś problematycznego.”

Zaskoczenie wypełniło twarz Nicka, nim się uspokoił. „Tak, jest coś jeszcze,” Odparł, delikatnie potakując głową, „Nie jestem pewien, jak mam to rozumieć, bo ostatnio nie rozumiem, sam siebie. Ja… ja myślę, że próbowałem dołączyć do ‘Blood Fangs’, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem.”

Grzywiasty wilk uniósł brew, przekrzywiając delikatnie głowę, „ _Myślisz?_ ”

„Nie pamiętam dokładnie…” Nick dodał, ponownie zaczynając pocierać swój kark, i nim to zauważył, położył łapę z powrotem na rękę krzesła, „Mam tylko to mocne odczucie, że próbowałem do nich dołączyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem… nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć. Tylko to czuję.”

Wolfram podniósł brew, patrząc za Nicka wyblakłym spojrzeniem. Jego palce pukały w stół, i minęło kilka dobrych sekund, zanim znowu przemówił. „Śmieszne jest to, że dziś przyszedłeś.” Znowu zwrócił wzrok na Nicka, „Przeglądałem twoje akta… z bazy danych, skupionej na tobie. Przepraszam, ale są one trochę, niekompletne. W tamtych czasach, nie wszystko było skomputeryzowane.”

„Znalazłeś coś interesującego?” Nick spytał, z nutką sarkazmu w jego głosie, skupiając wzrok na Wolframie.

„Kilka rzeczy,” Powiedział Wolfram, „Wygląda na to, że twoje pierwsze zatargi z prawem, miały miejsce kiedy miałeś… dwanaście lat, dobrze myślę? To były dwie kradzieże sklepowe… i skończyły się wyrokiem na nieletnim?”

Nick skinął głową, i Wolfram kontynuował, „Kiedy miałeś czternaście lat, zostałeś oskarżony o napaść, i zajście, ale zarzuty napaści zostały wycofane, i dostałeś wyrok tylko za zajście. Później miałeś do czynienia z kradzieżą samochodu, i jazdą nim dla rozrywki. Ścigali cię za to, i złapali. Roboty społeczne. Coś ci dzwoni?”

„Tak, tak było,” Powiedział Nick, krzyżując ręce na torsie, „Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że nie wszczęto przeciwko mnie postępowania.”

„Tak, nie wszczęto, ale ty jesteś częścią naszego śledztwa,” Odparł Wolfram, z nutką irytacji w głosie, „Kolejnymi rzeczami, które ujrzałem, były śledztwa, z powodu podejrzeń o  rabunki, napaści z bronią w ręku i nielegalne posiadanie broni. Nie ma jednak żadnych wyroków. Nie było wystarczająco dużo dowodów.”

Nick uciszył się, patrząc na Wolframa, wciąż ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

„Znalazłeś się w nieciekawym towarzystwie?”

„Pomijając wszystkie inne zarzuty…” Powiedział Nick odwracając wzrok, ku oknu.

„Wiesz, kiedy widzę takie rzeczy, nierzadko kolejną jaką widzę jest zarzut o morderstwo,” Odparł Wolfram, „I właśnie śmieszne jest to, że widzę kilkuletnią przerwę, podczas której nie pakowałeś się w kłopoty… lub nie pakowałeś, się w tak duże, by ktokolwiek się tym zainteresował… a reszta spraw, to naciąganie ludzi, i żadnych oskarżeń. Tylko ty, i ten twój mały koleżka, kantujący przechodniów.”

„Ja… nie pamiętam wiele rzeczy z tych lat. Byłem naprawdę paskudny…” Nick powiedział, łagodniejąc trochę, „Nie jestem takim typem ssaka, Detektywie.”

„Pamiętasz kogokolwiek, zwanego, Seth Grimm?”

Nick potrząsnął głową.

„A, może Jack Hargrieve?”

„Nie, dlaczego?” Spytał Nick.

„Jest coś jeszcze,” Powiedział Wolfram, odrzucając pytanie Nicka na bok, „Powiedziałem, że jest przerwa, ale to nie do końca prawda. Jedyną rzeczą, którą znalazłem pomiędzy uzbrojonym napadem, a pierwszym kantem, to, to, że byłeś podejrzewany o udział w napaści, na tle seksualnym. Zostałeś złapany niedaleko miejsca popełnienia przestępstwa, a aresztujący cię funkcjonariusze myśleli, że brałeś w tym udział, ale ofiara powiedziała, że cie tam nie było, i puścili cię wolno.”

Nick zmarszczył brwi, i opuścił wzrok. Po chwili, potrząsnął głową. „Nie… nie wiem nic o tym,” Powiedział, „Nie mam żadnego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.”

„Jesteś absolutnie pewien?”

„ _Tak!_ ” Odparł Nick, delikatnie zaciskając łapy, na ramionach krzesła.

Wolfram zmrużył oczy, obserwując Nicka dokładnie, „Więc oświeć mnie i powiedz, jakim cudem od kradzieży auta, i podejrzenia przestępstwa na tle seksualnym, przeszliśmy do gry w ‘Trzy Kubki’, za drobniaki, Nick?”

„ _Nie wiem!_ ” Powiedział Nick, napiętym głosem, „Jeśli mi to powiesz, będę w siódmym niebie! Nie pamiętam, żadnej napaści! Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem…?!”

„Nie, wcale nie,” Wtrącił Wolfram.

„Jestem święcie przekonany, że tak to zabrzmiało!” Odparł Nick.

Wolfram nagle wstał, łapiąc się rękoma, za plecami. „ _Wiem_ , że tego nie zrobiłeś. Nie mam wątpliwości.” Przerwał momentalnie, rozważając czy mówić, czy nie, potem dodał, „Może słyszałeś, że się denerwuję, kiedy, ktokolwiek myli mnie z lisem…”

Nick ukradkiem, groźnie spojrzał na Wolframa, gdy usłyszał jak zmienia temat, „Tak… zrozumiałem, że nas niezbyt lubisz.”

„Szczególnie, jako szczeniak, obrywałem cały czas. Wszyscy natychmiastowo myśleli, że jestem lisem. W ten dziwny sposób, poczułem na własnym futrze, jak to jest być znienawidzonym, z powodu, gatunku,” Wolfram powiedział, a  jego twarz przybrała zasmucony wyraz, „Widziałem, jak zaczepliwie osądzali i wyciągali przypuszczenia wobec mnie, nie kłopocząc się, by powiedzieć mi choć jedno słowo. Jeśli był, choćby _najmniejszy_ dowód, choćby najmniejszy ułamek faktu, że chciałeś coś zrobić tej łani, nie dałeś rady. Musiałeś być złapany i oskarżony… a później ukarany… zanim dotarłeś na komisariat.”

Nick, ogłuszony ciszą, spoglądał na Wolframa z uniesioną głową. To była ostatnia rzecz, której mógł się spodziewać po szorstkim detektywie, odrzucając ten poziom empatii.

„Chodzi o to, że pomiędzy rabunkami, napadem z bronią w ręku i tą napaścią, jest związek,” Powiedział Wolfram, pocierając palcem wskazującym o kciuk.

„Jaki?” Spytał Nick, unosząc brew.

Wolfram spojrzał na niego i przerwał, jakby chciał zobaczyć reakcje Nicka, na to co chciał powiedzieć, „Seth Grimm i Jack Hargrieve.”

Nick zmrużył oczy, dziwacznie się przyglądając Detektywowi, „O co tobie przez to chodzi…?”

„Chodzi mi o to, że w każdym przypadku, zostałeś złapany w ich towarzystwie,” Odpowiedział Wolfram.

Oczy Nicka rozszerzyły się w szoku. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz tego nie zrobił. Kiedy Wolfram również nic nie odpowiedział, wstał i udał się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w połowie drogi, lecz momentalnie ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

„Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?”

Nick zatrzymał się, trzymając łapę na klamce. „Oboje wiemy, jak to teraz wygląda,” Powiedział, nie odwracając się do tyłu, „Próbuję tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego ty, _nie myślisz_ , że mogę ci kłamać w żywe oczy, Detektywie.”

Wolfram odwrócił się w kierunku okna, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. „Daj spokój, nie przyszedłbyś tutaj tylko po to, by mnie okłamać,” Powiedział, „Mogłeś, zachować to dla siebie. Potrzeba sporo odwagi u gliny, by przyznać się, że próbował kiedyś dołączyć do gangu, szczególnie, jeśli tego dokładnie nie pamięta.” Połowicznie się odwrócił, i delikatny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, „Przy okazji, mów do mnie Eli.”

Podobny uśmiech pojawił się na paszczy Nicka, zanim skinął głową, „Dobra, Eli. Trzymaj się.”

Uśmiech szybko zniknął, gdy Nick udał się ku windom. Jego przemyślenia zawahały się, gdy pomyślał o tych poważnych przestępstwach, w których brał udział wraz ze ssakami, o których nic nie pamiętał; ssakami, które zniknęły z jego pamięci, niczym duchy. On wiedział, _i wierzył_ w to, że nigdy nie mógłby dokonać tak nikczemnej zbrodni, lecz czuł coraz mocniej, że nie mógł ufać swojemu umysłowi.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się, a on wszedł do niej, wewnętrznie wdzięczny, że była pusta. Gdy stalowe drzwi zamknęły się, był otoczony przez swoje, zniekształcone w wypolerowanym metalu, odbicia. Patrzył uważnie na lisa, spoglądającego ponownie na niego, zastanawiając się, czy zna tą twarz tak dobrze jak myśli. Winda zaczęła zjeżdżać na dół. Włożył łapy do kieszeni, i zaczął się zastanawiać nad swym, niewyraźnym odbiciem; co odwróciło go, od zbrodniczego towarzystwa, w które się zagłębił krótko po śmierci ojca? Dlaczego, nie skończył w więzieniu, siedząc za morderstwo, tak jak wspominał Eli? Im bardziej szukał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, tym bardziej niepewną się stawała.

W końcu, winda zatrzymała się, a drzwi otworzyły, wymazując jego odbicie. Poszedł w kierunku holu, z ponurym grymasem na paszczy. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, otworzył listę kontaktów, i nacisnął numer Judy. Odebrała po drugim sygnale.

„Hej, Nick,” Powiedziała, „Rozmawiałeś z Mundim i Wolframem? Jak poszło?”

„Nieźle,” Odparł, „Przyjedź po mnie na komisariat; czas zapolować.”

 

* * *

 

Savannah Central Plaza, była przepełniona gwarem setek ssaków, a ich kroki, i urywki rozmów, łączyły się z melodyjnym szmerem, Watering Hole Fountain. Delikatny chłód tego wiosennego poranka, unosił się w powietrzu, gdy Porucznik Mundi zatrzymał się tam, spoglądając na tłum, i szukając jednego, szczególnego ssaka.

W końcu znalazł go; Doktor Marco Hornday siedział na ławce przy fontannie, z stosem książek obok niego, trzymając rękę na oparciu. Szczupła, antylopa w wieku, około trzydziestu pięciu lat, siedziała prosto, i sztywnie, trzymając książkę w twardej oprawie w swoich kopytach. Wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie, patrząc swymi ciemnymi oczami, zza okrągłych okularów, na strony książki. Był ubrany w brązowe spodnie, prosty czarny pasek, i brązowy pled, zszyty czerwoną i zieloną nicią. Jego delikatnie niebieska koszula była zapięta, lecz nie miał on krawata, przez co wyglądał tak jakby zapomniał go założyć. Mundi uważnie mu się przyglądał, nim ujawnił swą obecność.

„Och, Doktor Hornday! Dobrze pana tu widzieć! Cieszę się, że pana znalazłem,” Powiedział Mundi, idąc spokojnym krokiem, i machając w jego kierunku.

Hornday mrugnął kilka razy, nim usłyszał powitanie Mundiego, i delikatnie obniżył książkę, zwracając uwagę na Porucznika. „Och! Porucznik Mundi, czyż nie?” Powiedział, patrząc ponad okularami, „Co pana tu przynosi?”

„Ach, mam do pana kilka kolejnych pytań na temat włamania,” Powiedział Mundi, wkładając nonszalancko jedną łapę, do kieszeni kurtki, „Doktor Maddox, wspomniała, że mogę tu pana znaleźć – poszedłbym do laboratorium, ale przecież, ma pan dzień wolny.”

Delikatny uśmiech wykrzywił usta Horndaya, gdy skinął głową, „Jeanne, tak ona zawsze chętnie służy pomocą.”

„Chyba czyta pan coś ciężkiego!” powiedział Mundi. Gdy podszedł bliżej mógł przyjrzeć się tytułowi książki: ‘ _A Brief History of Pretty Much Everything_ ’, autorstwa Stuarta Hawkinsa. „Czy to nie jest ten słynny fizyk, z Gyrlandii?” Dodał Mundi.

Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Horndaya, „Tak. On jest wybitną pustułką, mając na względzie jego kalectwo. Jest pan zaznajomiony z literaturą naukową, Poruczniku?”

Mundi zachichotał, gdy machnął łapą, „Nie, proszę pana. Pani Mundi zawsze mi mówi, że powinienem więcej czytać – poszerzać swoje horyzonty myślowe, jak to ona mówi – ale, obawiam się, że praca za bardzo mnie pochłania, proszę pana.”

„Znam to uczucie,” Powiedział Hornday, potakując, „Więc, jak mogę panu dzisiaj pomóc?”

Mundi usiadł na ławce, obok Horndaya, kładąc swój ogon pomiędzy oparcie, a siedzenie. „Niepokoi mnie jedna rzecz. Rzecz z nocy, gdy miała miejsce kradzież…” Mundi zaczął, pocierając w zamyśleniu czoło, „Cóż, zapomniał pan włączyć alarm, mogę to zrozumieć. Mówił pan, że nad czymś pracował - najpewniej nad czymś skomplikowanym, sądząc po tym co pan czyta. Ale niepokoi mnie fakt, że zostawił pan tylne drzwi odblokowane. Może wyszedł pan na chwilę w nocy? Pan pali?”

Hornday potrząsnął głową, i zamknął książkę, odkładając ja na stertę obok. „Obawiam się, że nie, Poruczniku.” Powiedział, popychając okulary, ku twarzy, „Ja nie palę. Co do drzwi, chciałbym panu pomóc, ale rzadko mam okazję, by odebrać dostawę własnoręcznie. Większość czasu spędzam w laboratorium i biurach, wtedy i teraz.”

Mundi wyciągnął notes z kieszeni swojej kurtki, a drugą łapą wyjął długopis. Napisał w nim coś, i zwrócił uwagę z powrotem, na Horndaya. „Czy jest pan informowany o tym, że drzwi są otwierane? Są one często używane?”

Hornday wzruszył ramionami, kładąc kopyta na kolanach, i delikatnie się podnosząc. „Przepraszam, ale nie mogę tego panu powiedzieć. Niech pan spróbuje porozmawiać z Joe Northwood’em, bizonem, kierującym odbiorem dostaw. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powinien być tego dnia w pracy.”

Mundi napisał kilka zdań, ale uniósł brew w konsternacji, gdy jego długopis zaczął się wypisywać. Przycisnął mocniej; nic się nie zmieniło.

Hornday zauważając sytuację Mundiego, wyjął z kieszeni długopis i mu go podał, „Proszę bardzo.”

Mundi skinął głową, zabierając długopis, i patrząc na niego z zadowoleniem, zanim dokończył pisać, „Ach, dziękuję panu! Oczywiście, musiałem przyjść na wywiad, z wypisanym długopisem. No cóż; Udało mi się porozmawiać z Doktor Maddox, zanim tu przyszedłem. Powiedziała mi, że jest pan odpowiedzialny, za stworzenie antidotum na Skowyjce, czyż nie?”

Hornday spojrzał na niego, z zawstydzonym uśmiechem na twarzy, pocierając przez chwilę swoimi kciukami o siebie. „Cóż, oczywiście była to praca zespołowa, ale podejrzewam, że powiedziałbym, że ja jestem odpowiedzialny, za rozłożenie serum, na części pierwsze,” Powiedział, delikatnie marszcząc brwi, „Nie każdy, ale ktoś tak wtajemniczony jak Jeanne, nie powiedziałby nikomu o tym, przez co Manyara, zebrał wszystkie zasługi.”

„Może rzuciłby pan trochę światła na, to, czemu ktokolwiek chciałby to ukraść?” Powiedział Mundi, patrząc na Horndaya, kątem oka, powoli machając ogonem.

„Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia, Poruczniku.” Odparł Hornday, ponownie kładąc kopyta na kolanach, „Myślałem, że to praca policji, żeby to rozwikłać. Czy pana współpracownicy nie wspominali o tym, że mogło to być szpiegostwo przemysłowe? Może jakaś konkurencyjna firma chciała wyprodukować swoją wersję antidotum?”

„Może, proszę pana, może,” Powiedział Mundi, delikatnie potakując, i siedząc w zamyśleniu. „Ale w tym momencie, nie możemy niczego wywnioskować. Teraz ta sprawa, coraz bardziej się komplikuje; brak tropów, Bajer postrzelony, i wiele innych rzeczy.”

„Cóż, jestem pewien, że w końcu to rozpracujecie, Poruczniku,” Odparł Hornday, poprawiając okulary, „Przepraszam, że nie mogę panu bardziej pomóc. Może pan Northwood, wyjaśni panu coś więcej.”

Mundi powoli skinął głową, zamknął notes i podał długopis, z powrotem do Horndaya. „Na pewno, proszę pana,” Powiedział, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, i chowając notes do kieszeni, „W międzyczasie, jeśli coś przydatnego się panu przypomni, proszę się nie wahać i do nas zadzwonić, w dzień, czy w nocy.”

Hornday schował długopis do swojej kieszeni, i podniósł się ponownie, zabierając książkę z wierzchu sterty. „Miłego dnia, Poruczniku.” Powiedział, i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zabrał się z powrotem do czytania dzieła Profesora Hawkinsa.

Mundi włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, i odwrócił się, spacerując po parku, i wyglądając tak nonszalancko, jak nigdy. W pewnym momencie wyjął telefon, i wybrał numer do Wolframa.

„Tu Wolfram. Mów do mnie, Poruczniku,” powiedział, szorstki, barytonowy głos.

„Dzień dobry, Eli,” powiedział Mundi, „Powiedz, czy Sierżant Matterhorn przesłuchuje na twoją prośbę Northwood’a, nadzorcę transportu?

„Tego bizona? Tak, mamy coś obiecującego. Northwood ma chore dziecko, wiele rachunków za leki, i wygląda na to, że jego rodzina ma problemy finansowe. To mógł być powód, by zaczął pracować dla naszych ‘gości’.”

„Dobrze, dobrze… powiedz Matterhorn’owi, by go dalej sprawdzał. Spotkam się z tobą, po południu, około trzeciej,” powiedział Mundi, podchodząc do swojego zdezelowanego Strudebakera, i otwierając drzwi.

„O trzeciej? Gdzie jedziesz?”

„Muszę podążyć pewnym małym tropem,” odpowiedział Mundi, z szerokim uśmiechem na paszczy.

 

* * *

 

„Dobra, widzę nasz cel… jesteś pewien, że to on?”

„Och, tak,” Głos Nicka odpowiedział przez radio, „Reggie Varecia… jeden z największych dealerów narkotykowych w Śródmieściu. On sprzedałby własną matkę, choćby za jednego dolara… jeśli na Harbingerze można poważnie zarabiać, założę się, że on w to wszedł.” Przełączyli się na prywatny kanał, decydując, że lepiej będzie, gdy nikt nie będzie słyszał ich rozmowy.

Judy przyglądała się przez zabite deskami, okna opuszczonego budynku, obserwując, ociężałą postać lemura o czerwonym futrze, skradającą się wzdłuż ściany po drugiej ulicy. Był odrobinę niższy od Nicka, średnio zbudowany, ubrany w pognieciony jaskrawy jasnoniebieski garnitur i czarną koszulę. Miał rozpięty kołnierz, na którym miał zawieszony złoty łańcuch. Jego paciorkowate, umieszczone na czarnej twarzy, przygaszone żółte oczy, spoglądały gwałtownie dookoła. Miał kilka dużych pierścieni, na palcach obu łap.

„Kamera ustawiona?” Spytał Nick.

„Tak, wszystko jest nagrywane,” Judy odpowiedziała, „Teraz wystarczy poczekać, by zaczął grać.”

„To nie zajmie długo. Powiedz kiedy skończy, a wtedy go złapię. Kiedy wyjdę, przyjdź do mnie na wszelki wypadek,” Powiedział Nick, „Ten gość, zwykle nie chce rozrabiać, ale przygotuj się, bo może zrobić coś głupiego.”

Judy przyczepiła pistolet, by zwisał jej przy udzie. „Dzięki, za informacje,” Powiedziała. Nie chciała, żeby Nick został znowu postrzelony; jeśli Varecia, choćby pomyśli o tym, by wyciągnąć broń, wpakuje mu pocisk w ciało, szybciej niż mrugnie.

W ciągu kilku minut, niechlujnie ubrany samiec impali, z jednym złamanym rogiem podszedł do Varecia. Próbował wyglądać niepozornie, lecz mu się to nie udawało, gdyż zaczęli gwałtowną konwersację. Po chwili uścisnęli sobie ręce, impala wsunął w jedną łapę Varecia plik banknotów, a z drugiej coś wziął, patrząc wokół, i odchodząc. Varecia włożył pieniądze do kieszeni, i wyciągnął papierosa, zapalając go z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

„To jest to, Nick; mamy transakcję,” Powiedziała Judy przez radio, z nutką ekscytacji w jej głosie, „Bierz, go lisie.”

„Patrz na to,” Powiedział Nick, chichocząc.

Uruchomił silnik, zostawiając jednak syrenę i światła wyłączone. Na ulicach był mały ruch, więc szybko podjechał do Varecia, hamując z piskiem przed jego twarzą. Momentalnie otworzył drzwi, i poszedł w kierunku lemura z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, gdy zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, i włożył je do kieszeni. „A niech mnie, jeśli to nie sam Reggie Varecia,” Powiedział, kładąc łapy na pasku, „Minęło sporo czasu. Jak leci?”

Lemur, zbity z tropu, rozszerzył swoje żółte oczy, nim z powrotem przyjął swą posturę. Długo zaciągnął się papierosem, i wypuścił chmurę żrącego dymu w kierunku Nicka. „Nick! Łał, no tylko popatrz na siebie! Heh… reguły się zmieniły, co nie?” Powiedział, nerwowo kręcąc papierosa pomiędzy swoimi długimi palcami, „Ja teraz, Em… jestem dobrym ssakiem, naprawdę, tak…”

„ _Reggie…_ ” Powiedział Nick, jego uśmiech się pogłębił, a głos przybrał karzącą barwę, „Byłeś _bardzo_ niegrzecznym chłopcem.”

„O cz… O czym ty mówisz Nick? Jestem teraz zwy-”

„Ćśś,” Powiedział Nick, „Widzisz ten budynek za mną? Uśmiechnij się, Reggie, jesteś w ukrytej kamerze. _Boom_ \- wpadłeś, stary.”

Jego oczy jeszcze bardziej się poszerzyły, a papieros wypadł mu z trzęsących się dłoni. „Jasny _gwint_ …” Westchnął.

„Istotnie ‘Jasny gwint’, Reggie! Ręce do góry! – Och, nie, nie rób tego… nie waż się uciekać - _Cholera_!”

Lemur nagle zerwał się do biegu, i uciekał alejką z dala od radiowozu, machając kończynami i ogonem. Nick ruszył za nim, warcząc, „Bajer w pościgu, obiekt biegnie alejką na południe, w kierunku Burrows Street!”

„Biegnę za nim, on mi _nie ucieknie_!” Judy krzyknęła do radia.

Varecia, przewrócił kubły na śmieci tuż przed nim, desperacko próbując uciec. Nick ledwo je ominął. „Mam asa w rękawie, idącego po ciebie, Reggie! Będziesz mnie błagał, żebym cię aresztował, gdy ona cię znajdzie!” Nick, wściekle krzyknął; ból przeszywał jego ciało z każdym krokiem, grożąc przerwaniem pościgu, lub czymś gorszym.

Przebiegli przez ulicę; kilka aut, gwałtownie zahamowało, unikając biegnących przed nimi ssaków. Nick miał już wbiec w alejkę obok, gdy ujrzał niebiesko-szary błysk, przy pobliskim budynku. Uśmiechnął się, mimo pokaźnego i pulsującego bólu w piersi.

Nagle, gdy Varecia, zniknął w pobliskiej alejce, został odrzucony, prosto w śmietnik w uliczce naprzeciwko. Judy otoczyła go i wyprowadziła cios w jego żebra, obiema stopami. Kontener na śmieci, wgiął się, a Reggie, upadł na kolana, zaczynając kaszleć i pluć.

Natychmiast powstał, i wyciągnął nóż, lecz Judy momentalnie złapała go za nadgarstek, do póki nie pękł, i kopnęła go w twarz. Jego głowa, odbiła się do tyłu, a w jego oczach, świat zaczął dryfować. W tym momencie chwyciła go za bark, i wepchnęła jego głowę w chodnik. Od razu stanęła na nim, zaciskając swoimi udami, jego ramię, i przeszywając bólem jego złamany nadgarstek. Zanim zrozumiał co się stało, założyła mu kajdanki. Podniosła się, i uklękła jedną nogą na jego łopatce, z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Skończyliśmy, Reggie?”

Lemur ciężko oddychał, zaciskając oczy w niesłabnącym bólu, „Pozwę was za brutalność, wy gliny! Ja _nic nie zrobiłem_! Harbinger nawet nie jest nielegalny!”

Nick podbiegł, i sapał przez kilka sekund, trzymając łapy na kolanach, i próbując złapać oddech. „Fiu!... co ty… co ty sprzedałeś, Reggie?” powiedział, pomiędzy oddechami, „Mieliśmy tylko podejrzenie, że sprzedawałeś _jakiś rodzaj_ narkotyków; nie wiedzieliśmy, że to był Harbinger… heh.”

„Musicie mnie wypuścić! Mówię wam Harbinger nie jest jeszcze nielegalny! _Nic na mnie nie macie!_ ” Powiedział, wiercąc się pod Judy. Złapała go za kępkę futra na twarzy, w wykręciła mu je, co przekonało go, że opór był bezcelowy.

„Cóż, to _mogłoby_ być prawdą, gdybyś miał przy sobie tylko Harbinger’a…” Powiedział Nick, klęcząc przy nim, i przeszukując jego spodnie, wyciągnął dużą paczkę białego proszku, „Ale popatrz tutaj! Masz ze sobą coś, co wygląda mi na ‘Pixie Dust’! To przestępstwo Reggie, i mogę się założyć, że znajdę tam o wiele więcej narkotyków, nim skończę cię rewidować.”

Minęła krótka cisza, gdy Varecia się poddał. „Szlag…” Powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

„Tak, Reggie!” Nick powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Tym razem będzie ci to kłuć w oczy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	8. Chapter 8

„Łał, tylko popatrz na _to wszystko_ , Reggie…” Nick powiedział, z otumanionym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Jesteś ordynarnie, chodzącą apteką!”

Nick rozłożył się w fotelu pasażera, i położył nogi na desce rozdzielczej, gdy patrzył na najróżniejsze torebki, i pojemniki, które znalazł schowane w ubraniach Varecia, podnosząc je po kolei. „Zobaczmy co my tu mamy?” Powiedział „Pixie Dust, Shrooms, Wildwood Weed, Blazer… ,co jeszcze… och, to wygląda inaczej. Co to jest?” Podniósł małą torebkę białego proszku, z niebieskimi, i zielonymi płatkami - przypominał mu trochę proszek do prania.

„To Harbinger!” Krzyknął z tyłu auta, Varecia. Siedział w klatce na przestępców, ściskając zęby z bólu, kłującego go w miejscu, przemieszczonego nadgarstka, „I możesz mi go oddać, bo jak mówiłem on nie jest nielegalny! Wychodzi na to, że możesz mnie wypuścić, bo właśnie to sprzedałem tej impali!”

„Aha, czyli ty widzisz to w ten sposób, co?” Powiedział Nick, szorstko się uśmiechając, „Chodzi o to, Reggie, że jeśli coś samo w sobie nie jest nielegalne, nie znaczy to, że sprzedawanie tego, jest legalne.”

„O czym ty mówisz?” Varecia krzyknął, skręcając się z bólu w fotelu.

„Posiadanie szkodliwej substancji,” Judy, wtrąciła się skręcając autem w ulicę obok, „Każdy kto posiada lub, _jest podejrzewany o posiadanie_ szkodliwych substancji, jest winny przestępstwa...”

Nick powtórnie spojrzał na Varecia, „…nawet wtedy, gdybyś _nie wiedział_ , że są one szkodliwe- ale ty jednak _wiesz_ o tym, od momentu, gdy kilka ssaków zginęło, po łyknięciu tego świństwa – więc wciąż mogą cię skazać. Plus, gdy mieliśmy powód, by cię aresztować, bo znaleźliśmy przy tobie ogrom nielegalnych narkotyków, pliki nielegalnie zarobionych pieniędzy, i zakazany typ noża – którego chciałeś użyć, napadając na funkcjonariusza policji.”

Lemur stęknął, i uderzył głową w pleksiglasową szybę. „Możecie się pośpieszyć, i zawieźć mnie do szpitala… albo zastrzelić mnie na miejscu.” Krzyknął.

„Będziemy tam za pięć minut,” powiedziała Judy, „W międzyczasie, czemu nam nie powiesz, kto jest twoim dostawcą?”

„Tak, jasne króliczku!” Krzyknął Varecia, „Nie jestem kapusiem! Nie jestem taki, jak pan ‘Nick Zdrajca’!” Odwrócił wzrok, i dodał mamrotając, „ _Poza tym, uwielbiam oddychać…_ ”

„Och Reggie, jeszcze chwila i zranisz resztkę moich uczuć,” Nick powiedział z szorstkim uśmieszkiem na ustach, i wskazał na swój policzek, tuż pod okiem, „Widzisz? Tu powinna być łza. Dokładnie tutaj.”

Judy zachichotała, gdy podjechali na parking, przy wejściu do szpitala. Eskortowali skamlącego lemura w kierunku drzwi, i czekali obok, gdy doktor sprawdzał jego nadgarstek.

Nick wychylił się do Judy, i szepnął tak, by Varecia tego nie usłyszał, „Karotka, musimy zawieźć tą próbkę Harbinger’a do laboratorium, i to jak najszybciej. Mam przeczucie, które chcę potwierdzić.”

Spojrzała na niego, instynktownie wystawiając uszy w jego kierunku, „O czym myślisz, partnerze?”

Potrząsnął głową, krzyżując ręce na torsie, „Może to być moja paranoja… bo tak to wygląda, ale co jeśli pojawienie się Harbinger’a, jest niespodziewanie powiązane, z kradzieżą antidotum na Skowyjce?”

Oczy Judy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy połączyła w głowie wszystkie wątki. „Szlag…” Powiedziała „Myślisz, że oni użyli antidotum, jako podstawę Harbinger’a?”

„Gdy się o tym myśli, ma to sporo sensu… serum ze Skowyjców, jest wciąż poważnym zagrożeniem, nawet, gdy ktoś przypadkiem wystawi się na jego działanie. Swobodne użycie tych kwiatów, nie pozwala na jego zakazanie w najbliższym czasie, więc antidotum stanie się jeszcze ważniejsze,” Powiedział Nick, pukając palcem wskazującym w swój biceps, i skupiając myśli na łączeniu faktów w głowie. „Wystarczy oprzeć nowy narkotyk, na ważnym środku leczniczym, by stało się niemożliwe jego zakazanie…”

„Blood Fangs wydają się być, ekskluzywnymi dealerami Harbinger’a. Jonah był z nimi powiązany, i Jonah był zaangażowany w kradzież…” Powiedziała Judy, myśląc, i skupiając swój wzrok na niego oczach, „Wygląda na to, że wszystko do siebie pasuje. Ale jak coś takiego jest możliwe?”

Nick wzruszył ramionami, „Nie mam pojęcia… nie jestem chemikiem. Dlatego, chcę zawieźć to do laboratorium, by dowiedzieli się co to jest.”

Judy potarła brodę palcem kilka razy w zamyśleniu, rozważając tą teorię przez kilka chwil, nim skinęła głową. „Najlepiej będzie, gdy zrobimy tak jak mówisz,” Powiedziała w końcu. Spojrzała na Varecia, skręcającego się, gdy doktor zakładał mu rzemień na ponownie nastawiony nadgarstek. „Kiedy wsadzimy tego śmiecia Reggie’go, pójdziemy do laboratorium, i damy im próbkę. Wtedy- jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście- przez resztę dnia będziemy siedzieć za biurkiem.”

Nick westchnął, i przewrócił oczami, wkładając łapy do kieszeni, „Nie możemy pójść zapolować na więcej tych śmieci? To jest bardziej fascynujące.”

„Jasne, ale nie da rady wrzucić naszego przyjaciela, za kraty i zamknąć sprawę, co nie?” Judy powiedziała, z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach, nim dodała. „Złapaliśmy go, i ogołociliśmy z towaru, Nick. To nie są filmy, w których bez przerwy kopiesz tyłki złym gościom, przymykasz ich, i kończysz z tym.”

Nick uśmiechnął się, „Dobra, ale zanim zaczniemy pracę, obejrzymy jeszcze raz ten filmik- jego wyraz twarzy był bezcenny; musisz to zobaczyć, Karotka!”

Judy odpowiedziała chichotem, i złośliwym spojrzeniem, „Powinieneś był zobaczyć jego twarz, gdy kopnęłam go w śmietnik.”

Ich spiskowy chichot, został przerwany przez lekarza; młodą, poważnie wyglądającą świnię, z opuszczonymi uszami, z których jedno było czarne. „Jest wasz, Posterunkowi,” Powiedział, „Dałem mu środki przeciwbólowe, i założyłem opaskę. Za kilka dni powinno z nim być w porządku, jeśli go bardziej nie połamiecie…”

Nick prychnął, „On podniósł nóż na moją partnerkę. Może byś wolał gdyby go zastrzeliła?”

Doktor jedynie zmarszczył brwi, i odszedł wkładając kopyta do kieszeni.

„ _Frajer,_ ” Nick wymamrotał pod nosem, gdy podszedł do noszy Varecia i pociągnął go za rękę, pomagając mu wstać. „Masz cholerne szczęście, że to Hops cię złapała, Reggie… inni policjanci, by cię zastrzelili na miejscu, po tym co odwaliłeś,” Powiedział prowadząc lemura, ku wyjściu.

Judy szła obok nich. „Uspokój się, Nick” powiedziała, „Nic mi nie jest, Reggie’mu też. Będzie miał sporo czasu w więzieniu, by nam powiedzieć wszystko, co chcemy wiedzieć. Nie mam wątpliwości, że jesteś zawstydzony tym bezinteresownym oszczędzeniem przeze mnie, twojego życia, i wyspowiadasz się ze wszystkiego, racja, Reggie?”

„Dlaczego mnie nie ugryziesz, zajączku?”

Judy westchnęła i przewróciła oczami, „Warto spróbować.”

 

* * *

 

 

Słońce znikało za horyzontem, wypełniając biuro złotym światłem i długimi cieniami, gdy Wolfram pogrążał się w przemyśleniach, siedząc nad aktami rozsianymi po jego biurku.

Jego myśli urwały się przez dzwonienie telefonu komórkowego. Dosięgnął go i podniósł ze skraju blatu, gdzie stał cicho całe popołudnie. Rozłożył się ponownie w fotelu, i westchnął, naciskając zieloną słuchawkę.

„Tu Wolfram. Proszę mówić,” Powiedział, pocierając wolną łapą swe zmęczone oczy.

„Eli, tu Mundi,” Odpowiedział znajomy głos, „Jeśli nie jesteś zajęty, pomyślałem, że powinieneś się ze mną spotkać i przedyskutować sprawę przy kawie.”

Wolfram oparł głowę o oparcie krzesła, „Tak! Dzięki. Muszę wyrwać się z tego biura, nim oszaleję. Cały dzień przeglądałem te durne akta.”

„Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?”

„Mnóstwo rzeczy,” Powiedział Wolfram wstając i zabierając marynarkę z oparcia krzesła, „Nic dobrego. Gdzie się spotykamy? Ungu-Lattes?”

„The Palm Hotel.”

„Co?” Powiedział Wolfram, zatrzymując się w zaskoczeniu, i trzymając jedną łapę na klamce, „Na samym południu Starej Sahary? Czemu tam?”

„Spotkam się z tobą w lobby, za pół godziny,” Odparł Mundi, skrycie uciekając od odpowiedzi na pytanie Eliego, i nagle kończąc rozmowę.

Wolfram wiedział, co to oznacza; on na coś wpadł. Za zasłoną jowialności, i sentymentalności, Mundi był nieustępliwym, starym łowcą tajemnic. Gdy złapał trop potrafił poruszyć niebo i ziemię, dopóki nie odkrył wszystkiego.

Szybko wyszedł, i zatrzasnął drzwi tak, że szyba się zatrzęsła.

W ciągu jakiś dwudziestu pięciu minut, Wolfram podjechał pod ‘Palm Hotel and Casino’. Ten majestatyczny wytwór architektury, był najbardziej rozpoznawalnym i imponującym budynkiem na Starej Saharze. Wyglądając jak gigantyczna palma, otoczony przez sztuczne jezioro, był światowej sławy, pełnym przepychu hotelem i kasynem.

Zaparkował swoje auto na krawężniku, przy strefie zakazu parkowania, i wyciągnął kartę z napisem ‘ZPD Official Business’. Włożył ją za wycieraczkę i wyskoczył z auta. Gdy szedł w kierunku drzwi, nastoletni jak, ubrany w czerwoną kamizelkę i czarne spodnie – jeden z lokajów – wystawił kopyto, by go zatrzymać, „Ach, proszę pana, tu nie można par-” Wolfram spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów przeciwsłonecznych, i odsłonił płaszcz, pokazując odznakę detektywa. Bez słowa, przeszedł obok oszołomionego lokaja i wszedł przez drzwi, do przestronnego lobby.

Luksusowy pod każdym względem, hol był równie cudowny, co sam budynek. Wszędzie dominowały zakrzywione linie; lobby miało wiele poziomów i balkonów otaczających je, a także kanapy, po prawej stronie od recepcji. Dookoła było wiele sklepów, restauracja i bar. Przed Wolframem, stała mozaika wypełniająca podłogę prowadzącą do okrągłej lady recepcji, objętej gęstymi, wykrzywionymi korzeniami, pniem i gałęziami, kolosalnego drzewa.

Zauważył Mundiego stojącego przy balustradzie, niedaleko tarasu. Koati uśmiechnął się, i pomachał na powitanie. Wolfram podszedł do zarówno swojego przyjaciela, jak i partnera, wystawiając łapę. Mundi uścisnął ją z uśmiechem na ustach, wskazując na balkon za nim, „Zarezerwowałem dla nas miejsca, i zamówiłem kawę.”

Wolfram ruszył za Mundim, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. „Wyglądasz, nader pogodnie, tego popołudnia,” Powiedział, unosząc brew, „Prowadź.”

Z ust Mundiego wydobył się stłumiony chichot, gdy prowadził Wolframa, ku ich stolikowi, umieszczonego obok balustrady z widokiem na frontowe wejście. Mundi rozłożył się w swoim fotelu, i spojrzał na Wolframa z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, „Spostrzegawczy jak zwykle, co, Eli? Chciałbym cię kiedyś oszukać, ale to chyba niemożliwe, wiesz o tym.”

Wolfram uśmiechnął się, i usiadł w fotelu, wystawiając jedną rękę za balustradę. Miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy lokaj; młody jeleń w czarnej kamizelce, i spodniach, białej koszuli i czarnym krawacie przyniósł ich kawę. Położył on na stole dwie filiżanki z kawą, porcelanową miseczkę ze śmietaną i talerzyk z kostkami cukru. Wolfram skinął głową w podziękowaniu, a jeleń odchodząc ukłonił się.

„Więc,” Powiedział Wolfram, wsypując do swojej kawy kostkę cukru i zamieszał ją srebrną łyżeczką, „Będziesz mnie trzymał w niepewności?”

„Tak,” Odparł Mundi, uśmiechając się, i wlewając sporą porcję śmietany do swojej kawy, po czym wsypał kilka kostek cukru. „Chcę się dowiedzieć, co ciekawego dowiedziałeś się o barwnej przeszłości naszego przyjaciela, Bajera.”

Wolfram wzruszył ramionami, wypił łyk kawy, i zaczął się nim delektować przez chwilę, tak jakby chciał przedstawić Mundiemu, całą swoją dzisiejszą pracę. W końcu odłożył filiżankę, patrząc się na niego ostrym wzrokiem. „Czy wiesz czasem, Poruczniku, jak odkryto istnienie czarnych dziur?” Powiedział, kładąc łapy na stole, i bawiąc się palcami przy uchwycie filiżanki.

Mundi podrapał się w głowę, „Wiesz, Pani Mundi oglądała jakiejś nocy program o tym… chyba w połowie zasnąłem.”

„Czarne dziury, same w sobie są kompletnie niewidzialne, ponieważ nawet światło nie może z nich uciec,” Powiedział Wolfram, mrużąc oczy, i skupiając się na swoich przemyśleniach, „Zostały odkryte, tylko dzięki obserwacji ich wpływów na pobliskie obiekty… one nie mogły być widoczne, ale ich oddziaływanie je zdradziło.”

„Co to wszystko ma wspólnego z Bajerem, jeśli mogę spytać?” Odparł Mundi, wypijając łyk swojej kawy. „Cudowna.”

Wolfram spojrzał na niego i krzywo się uśmiechnął. „Wydaje mi się, że znalazłem dwie czarne dziury, w życiu Bajera; nazywają się Seth Grimm i Jack Hargrieve,” Powiedział, „Grimm jest szakalem, a Hargrieve, hieną. Są jedynymi rzeczami, których on nie pamięta. Myślę, że jego pamięć zablokowała ich z jakiegoś powodu.”

„Jak to się nazywało… Amnezja Częściowa? Coś takiego,” Powiedział Mundi, „To było w jednym z programów Pani Mundi. Więc, o co chodzi z tymi dwoma?”

„Grimm jest stosunkowo przeciętnym gangsterem, z długą listą przestępstw, głównie związanymi z przemocą i narkotykami- typowa kariera ludzi z kryminału. Nie jest znany z subtelności, ale do jakiegoś czasu się nie wychyla. Ostatnio nie popełnił żadnych wykroczeń,” Wolfram przerwał, i wypił kolejny łyk kawy, „Hargrieve… to zupełnie inna historia. On, Grimm i Nick, byli w jakiś sposób zaangażowani w napaść na tle seksualnym, lata temu, kiedy Nick, miał jakieś piętnaście lat. Wszyscy trzej zostali nakryci blisko sceny zbrodni, ale ofiara powiedziała, że Nicka tam nie było, więc go puścili. Nick nic o tym nie pamięta. Zabawne jest to, że _pamięta_ o innych aresztowaniach, w których Grimm i Hargrieve, byli również aresztowani – on po prostu nie pamięta _ich_.”

„Czarne dziury,” Powiedział Mundi, potakując, gdy informacja do niego dotarła, „Jeśli jego pamięć ich kompletnie zablokowała, musi być ku temu jakiś poważny powód. To gdzie teraz jest ten cały Hargrieve?”

Wolfram westchnął, „I tu jest problem, ten gość to duch. Narobił sobie poważnych kłopotów, gdy miał dziewiętnaście lat, ale gdy ktoś wpłacił za niego kaucję, zniknął. Od tamtego momentu, nie mamy żadnych śladów.”

„Może ktoś go sprzątnął?” Powiedział Mundi, machając łapą.

„Może…” Mruknął Wolfram, patrząc się nieobecnie. „Wysłałem notkę do moich kontaktów u Federalnych i w Interpolu, na wszelki wypadek. Możliwe, że uciekł z miasta lub wyjechał za granicę, by uciec od obławy. W międzyczasie, poszukam Pana Grimma- może wciąż ma kontakt z Hargrieve’m.” Zwrócił wzrok na Mundiego, uśmiechając się krzywo, „Dobra, teraz twoja kolej.”

„Cóż, mój trop powinien się tu za chwilę pojawić,” Powiedział Mundi patrząc na zegarek. Po chwili zwrócił wzrok w kierunku wejścia, „Aha! Tutaj jest, punktualnie o czasie…”

Wolfram zwrócił wzrok w to samo miejsce; prawie spadł z krzesła, a oczy mu się poszerzyły, gdy ujrzał oblicze, nikogo innego, jak Doktora Marco Hornday’a wchodzącego do budynku i kierującego się w kierunku kasyna. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, z czarno-srebrnym krawatem i koszulę z podwójnym mankietem. Wolfram zauważył coś, co okazało się być złotym łańcuszkiem, podpiętym do drogiego zegarka kieszonkowego. W szoku spojrzał na Mundiego, „Co do diabła on tutaj robi?!”

Mundi uśmiechnął się, wyciągając kilka banknotów – wystarczająco dużo, by zapłacić, za oba napoje – i położył je na środku stolika. „Och, prawdopodobnie to samo, co inne ssaki tu robią, tak sądzę. Naprawdę coś mi nie pasowało, gdy przesłuchiwałem go dziś rano…”

„Powiedział tobie coś podejrzanego, co?”

„Tak naprawdę,” Mundi powiedział, drapiąc się w bok głowy, „Podejrzane wydało mi się to czego _nie_ powiedział. Nawet nie mrugnął, gdy usłyszał, że Bajer został postrzelony – większość ssaków, by na cos takiego zareagowała. On to ominął. Tak, czy siak, może zobaczymy co knuje nasza antylopa, co?”

Wolfram spojrzał na Mundiego, wstał z krzesła, i odszedł od stołu, wkładając łapy do kieszeni. Szedł za Mundim, prowadzącym go po półpiętrze, w kierunku nieopisanych stalowych drzwi. Miały otwór zasłonięty, przydymionym szkłem z wielkim napisem ‘Brak Przejścia’ nad nim. Mundi zapukał gwałtownie w drzwi, nim obrócił się połowicznie ku partnerowi.

Wolfram zmrużył oczy, „Skąd wiedziałeś, że on tutaj w ogóle przyjdzie?”

Mundi uśmiechnął się, „Kiedy go przesłuchiwałem, mój długopis się wypisał. Pożyczył mi swój – miał logo hotelu.”

Wolfram zdziwił się; miał coś powiedzieć, lecz przeszkodziło mu otwarcie drzwi, przez dzika, ubranego w strój ochroniarza; białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Patrzył uważnie na nich.

Wydawał się mieć jakieś czterdzieści pięć lat, był pulchny w talii, miał pyzatą twarz, i czarno-białą grzywę pomiędzy uszami. Mimo  tego wyglądu, jego ubranie było wyprasowane i lśniące. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, gdy ujrzał Mundiego. Skinął głową. „Dobry wieczór, pułkowniku! Jak tam żona?” powiedział, szorstkim głosem, niepasującym do tego jowialnego powitania.

Zaprosił ich gestem do środka. Pokój był mały i kiepsko oświetlony. Jedna ze ścian, była pokryta mnóstwem monitorów, pokazującym każde miejsce w kasynie. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko stał kredens z ekspresem do kawy, stosem kubków, i słoikiem pełnym napiwków. Obok był baniak z wodą, i drzwi prowadzące do biura obok.

„Och, dobrze, dobrze, dzięki! Hogdon, to jest mój partner, Detektyw Wolfram,” Powiedział Mundi, „Eli, to jest Matt Hogdon, szef ochrony całego hotelu.”

Hogdon uprzejmie uścisnął łapę Wolframa. „Porucznik zajął się sprawą tutejszego morderstwa, kilka lat temu,” Powiedział, z uśmieszkiem, na twarzy, „Zrobił dobrą robotę, utrzymując śledztwo w tajemnicy – właściciele hotelu byli bardzo zadowoleni. Jesteśmy do dyspozycji ZPD przez cały czas.”

„Szukamy młodego samca antylopy, który właśnie wszedł. Czarny garnitur, krawat w pasy, drogi zegarek, okulary. Wszedł do kasyna, chwilę przed tym jak do ciebie przyszliśmy,” Powiedział Mundi, wskazując na monitory.

Hogdon usiadł przed ścianą pełną ekranów. Rozłożył się w krześle, kładąc kopyta na karku, i patrząc na monitory. W końcu wskazał na monitor, pokazujący stół do ruletki. Hornday siedział z jednej strony, wyglądając na miłego i zadowolonego, a obok niego stała młoda samica antylopy obejmująca go. „Czy to on?” Hogdon spytał, kątem oka patrząc się na Mundiego.

Mundi skinął głową, „To on. Rozpoznajesz go?”

Hogdon odwrócił wzrok na monitor, i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. „Tak…” powiedział powoli, „Tak, często tu przychodzi. Nie od dawna, ale po raz pierwszy pojawił się tu, jakiś tydzień temu.”

Wolfram podszedł bliżej, kładąc dłonie na ladzie przed ekranami, i pochylając się do przodu. Skupił wzrok na Hornday’u, patrząc się na wszystkie detale. „Mieliście z nim jakieś problemy?” Spytał Wolfram po długiej ciszy.

„Z nim? Nie…” powiedział Hogdon, rozkładając się w fotelu, „Czasem przychodzi, kilka razy dziennie, nikt na niego nie narzekał.”

„Obstawia coraz wyżej, aż do nocy? Gra, aż zbankrutuje?”

„Tak,” Powiedział Hogdon, spoglądając w zaskoczeniu na Wolframa, „Skąd wiesz?”

Wolfram podniósł brew i spojrzał na Mundiego. „Nasz następny ruch?” powiedział, i powtórnie zaczął przyglądać się Hornday’owi.

„Zagramy spokojnie, bez żadnych wybryków,” Odparł Mundi chichocząc.

 

* * *

 

Koleje dwa dni były stosunkowo monotonne, dziwne poczucie normalności wkradało się do pracy Nicka i Judy. Rano, pod koniec ostatniej zmiany, Judy znalazła Nicka stojącego przy biurku Clawhausera, rozmawiającego przez swój telefon. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się, a uszy zwróciły się w instynktownie w jego kierunku, przez co mogła usłyszeć końcówkę rozmowy.

„-ten przy wejściu? Czyli w środę, tak? Cudownie. Jesteś niesamowity, Jimmy, wiszę ci przysługę. Tak, dzięki, stary, poważnie…” Powiedział Nick. Przeraził się, gdy ujrzał kątem oka Judy, i gwałtownie dodał, „Muszę kończyć, Jimmy, obowiązek wzywa!”

Na początku była zaintrygowana jego zachowaniem, lecz wtedy na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki, cudowny uśmiech, na który ona mogła odpowiedzieć tylko uśmiechem; widziała jak jej obecność sprawia, że on jest szczęśliwy. „Co tam robisz, Nick? Nic nikczemnego, mam nadzieję,” powiedziała, trzymając jego kawę, i wypijając łyk swojej.

„Och, w rzeczy samej, coś podłego!” powiedział, zabierając kubek i nikczemnie kiwając brwiami.

Judy zarechotała i przewróciła oczami, „Nie masz szans na zostanie aktorem.”

Nick westchnął melodramatycznie, i przycisnął swoją łapę do piersi, udając rozpacz, „Zraniła mnie, pani!”

Nagle, ich przekomarzanie się zostało przerwane przez wybuchowy głos Komendanta, dochodzący z tarasu nad nimi. „BAJER!” krzyknął, wychylając się ponad balustradę, i patrząc na nich swym wściekłym spojrzeniem, „WEŹ ZABIERZ SWÓJ PUSZYSTY TYŁEK DO SALI ODPRAW, TERAZ!”

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Bogo odsunął się od poręczy i zniknął. Nick, spojrzał na Judy, a później na Clawhausera, który siedział przerażony za ladą recepcji. „O co z tym do diaska chodzi?!” Nick czekał, licząc, że chociaż jedno z nich odpowie na jego pytanie.

Clawhauser skrzywił się, patrząc powtórnie na balkon, nim odpowiedział, „Główna Komisja Policyjna… myślę, że chodzi o to, co się stało gdy, ty… _cóż, ty wiesz_.” Gepard, stał się niespokojny, i wymusił na twarzy, krzywy, delikatny uśmiech. „Powodzenia!”

Gdy spojrzał na Judy, w oczach Nicka pojawił się dziwny błysk, który mówił, że on nie chce, by ona go opuściła. Ona skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, na jego niewypowiedzianą prośbę, i razem udali się do Sali Odpraw. Zatrzymali się przed wejściem, Nick wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował się, poprawił czapkę, i otworzył drzwi.

Gdy się otworzyli, Nick był zaskoczony faktem, że wszystkie krzesła w pokoju były zajęte. Niektórzy posterunkowi, ze względu na brak miejsc stali pod ścianami. Bogo stał pomiędzy nimi na podium. Gdy Nick niepewnie wszedł do środka, wszyscy wstali. Nick uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, chcąc zapytać, co się dzieje, lecz przeszkodziło mu zamykanie zamka przez Judy. Spojrzał na nią, jednak ujrzał jak na jej twarzy pojawił się głęboki uśmiech, a zachwyt wypełnił jej oczy.

Nick odwrócił się ku Komendantowi, który przywitał go skrzywionym uśmiechem, „Wybacz, za to przedstawienie, Bajer, ale jeśli byś się dowiedział, co tu się kroi, jakoś byś się wywinął.” Wyprostował się momentalnie, a atmosfera stała się bardziej formalna, „Posterunkowy Nicholasie Bajer – baczność!”

Wciąż w szoku, Nick stanął na baczność, jego ciało natychmiastowo przybrało dostojną pozę; efekt uboczny intensywnych treningów w Akademii. Podszedł do Bogo, zatrzymując się przed podium. Zasalutował, tak jak po chwili Bogo.

„Posterunkowy Nicholasie Bajer,” Powiedział Bogo, patrząc na Nicka z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, „Kilkanaście dni temu, gdy byłeś zaangażowany w śledztwo w sprawie włamania, wykazałeś się podręcznikowym przykładem odwagi, i stanąłeś twarzą w twarz z zabójczym zagrożeniem. Bez zastanowienia zaryzykowałeś swe życie, i własnym ciałem ochroniłeś swoją partnerkę przed morderczym atakiem, dzięki czemu uratowałeś jej życie. To są wartości, wyróżniające ZPD – Zaufanie, Uczciwość, i Dzielność. W związku, z twoim bezinteresownym aktem odwagi, jest to zarówno moim obowiązkiem, jak i zaszczytem, by wręczyć tobie Złote Skrzydła Odwagi.”

Nick stanął prosto, i gdy Bogo wyszedł zza podium, ujrzał błyszczący złoty medal, z niebieską i czarną wstęgą, który trzymał w kopycie. Miał kształt tarczy, ozdobionej herbem Zwierzogrodu, pod którym był miecz, otoczony złotymi skrzydłami.

Nick spojrzał na swoją pierś, i rażony strachem, przycisnął ręce ciaśniej, ku ciele. Bogo uklęknął i przypiął medal, powyżej lewej kieszeni w koszuli, tuż pod zastępczą odznaką. Podał Nickowi pudełko, w którym był medal, w którym była również wstęga, którą mógłby nosić na co dzień. Nick włożył je pod ramię.

„Jesteśmy, z ciebie dumni,” Bogo powiedział, cicho przypinając medal na miejsce, „Opiekuj się swoją partnerką.” Uśmiechnął się na krótko, nim powtórnie wstał. Zasalutował, co również zrobił Nick.

„ _Tak, sir,_ ” Nick powiedział cicho.

Nick miał, już się obrócić, by wyjść, jednak wtedy wszyscy oficerowie, jednocześnie zasalutowali. Z tego miejsca, gdzie stała, Judy mogła zauważyć wilgotne miejsca na brzegach jego oczu, gdy im odsalutował; wiedziała, że musi być wdzięczny, że czapka rzuca na jego twarz delikatny cień. Po chwili, Bogo obniżył salut, i zaczął klaskać, co spowodowało, że cały pokój wybuchł w euforii, a po tym reszta ssaków zaczęła klaskać.

„Zajmijcie swoje miejsca,” Powiedział Bogo, unosząc kopyto, by uciszyć resztę. Kiedy Judy i Nick usiedli na swoich miejscach, Bogo uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na wszystkich dookoła. „Och, przy okazji, mamy rezerwację w McGuffin’s Public House o dziewiętnastej,” Powiedział, „a pierwsza kolejka, jest na mój koszt.”

Pokój ponownie wybuchł w euforii, krzykach zadowolenia, i uderzaniu w stół. Bogo po kilku chwilach z powrotem podniósł kopyto, „Starczy, starczy, _siadać i słuchać!”_

Gdy Bogo czytał dzisiejsze przydziały, Nick siedział w ciszy, patrząc się na, zaciśnięte w jego łapach niebieskie skórzane pudełko, ze złotym napisem na wierzchu ‘Za Odwagę.’ Delikatnie pocierał litery. Judy obserwowała go dokładnie, ale powstrzymała się, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Kiedy reszta oficerów udała się na patrol, Nick położył swoją łapę na jej, by zatrzymać Judy. Spojrzał na nią, z delikatnym, prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem na ustach, nim puścił jej łapkę, i zwrócił wzrok na pudełko. „Potrzebuję twojej pomocy…” Powiedział, ściszonym głosem.

Kiedy wszyscy inni wyszli z pokoju, i zostawili ich sam na sam, Nick zeskoczył z krzesła. Kiedy Judy zrobiła to samo, podał jej pudełko, „Nie mogę mieć medalu na patrolu. Miałem nadzieję, że przypniesz mi tą wstęgę… będzie wyglądać dziwnie, jeśli ją sobie krzywo przyczepię.”

Judy w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, zabierając pudełko z jego łapy i otwierając je. „Jasne, Nick,” powiedziała, dosięgając, odpinając i delikatnie odkładając medal do pudełka. Wyjęła wstęgę, odłożyła pudełko na bok i podeszła krok bliżej. Musiała odpiąć jeden z guzików jego koszuli, by wsunąć haczyk na miejsce. Była świadoma tego, jak blisko niego stała, i tego jak przysunął swoją paszczę bliżej niej.

„Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej,” Powiedział w końcu, głębokim, uciszonym głosem, brzmiącym w jej uszach, „To ty powinna byłaś go przypiąć.”

Kiedy skończyła, jej łapki trzymały go przez długi czas, ściskając niebieski materiał jego koszuli, gdy w końcu spojrzała mu w oczy. „Dzięki, Nick,” Wyszeptała. Nagle odsunęła się od niego, kładąc łapki na swoim torsie, nim ułożyła je wzdłuż ciała. Czuła jak się rumieni, więc cofnęła się i sięgnęła po pudełko z medalem podając mu je. „Nie zapomnij tego!” Powiedziała, z jeszcze większą werwą w głosie, niż zwykle.

Wziął je z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, przyglądając się jej w ciszy, nim powiedział, „Odłożę je do szafki jak będziemy wychodzić. Gotowa zapolować na przestępców?”

„Od urodzenia,” Powiedziała, radośniej niż kiedykolwiek, kierując się ku drzwiom.

Nick poszedł za nią, i z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, powoli machał ogonem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	9. Chapter 9

Byli w połowie drogi do szatni, gdy telefon Judy zadzwonił. Zatrzymała się i wyciągnęła go z kieszeni, naciskając przycisk ‘Odbierz.’ „Tu Hops. Co tam?” Powiedziała, słuchając przez chwilę nim zasłoniła mikrofon i spojrzała na Nicka, „To Agatha Swinton, z laboratorium śledczego.”

Uniósł brew, i spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Nie mógł usłyszeć niczego, co mówi Swinton, ale wyraz twarzy Judy wskazywał na to, że coś się dzieje. Judy potaknęła kilka razy, spoglądając na Nicka.

„Dobra będziemy tam za kilka minut,” Powiedziała kończąc rozmowę i odkładając telefon do kieszeni. „Musimy iść na dół, do laboratorium,” Dodała, „Agatha ma dla nas ciekawe wyniki.”

Nick włożył pudełko na medal do kieszeni spodni, i ruszył w kierunku wind. „Chodźmy, Karotka!” Powiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Wygląda na to, że mamy przełom w tej sprawie.”

Po kilku minutach, otworzyli drzwi prowadzące do laboratoriów. Mieściły się w piwnicach kwatery głównej ZPD, i były dużymi, jasno oświetlonymi, sterylnymi pomieszczeniami. Główne laboratorium, było wypełnione kilkoma pokrytymi stalą stanowiskami, których blaty były wypełnione niekończącymi się warstwami sprzętów naukowych. Najróżniejsze ssaki poruszały się w kitlach, goglach i gumowych rękawicach. Pośród tego zorganizowanego chaosu ujrzeli młodą samicę świni, machającą do nich.

Podeszli do stanowiska, gdzie siedziała Agatha. Wyglądała na ponad dwadzieścia lat, miała gładką różową skórę, jadeitowo zielone oczy i blond włosy z delikatnym czerwonym odcieniem spięte w warkocz z tyłu głowy. Była ubrana w krótką białą bluzę z czerwonym swetrem na jej ramionach i szare spodnie.

Gdy przyszli wyglądała na przepełnioną ekscytacją w takim stopniu, że obróciła się na krześle, nie myśląc o uściśnięciu ich dłoni. Zaczęła gwałtownie pisać na klawiaturze, gdy przemówiła, obserwując z zaciekawieniem tabele i grafy, które nic nie mówiły ani Judy ani Nickowi.

„Dobra kochani,” Powiedziała, „To jest coś wielkiego… to jest najbardziej szalona rzecz, którą widziałam w tym miejscu. Zwykle inni policjanci z patrolu karcą mnie za mówienie naukowym żargonem, więc spróbuję się powstrzymać…”

Nick uśmiechnął się, „Uch, przy okazji, ja jestem Nick, a to jest Judy. Miło mi cię poznać. Agatha, czyż nie?”

Nagle przekręciła się w krześle, z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. „Och, rany, przepraszam! Nawet się nie przedstawiłam!” Powiedziała, wyciągając kopyta i ściskając ich dłonie w tym samym czasie, co w ich oczach wydało się dziwne. „Gdy coś takiego się dzieje, ekscytuję się tak bardzo, że zapominam o podstawach wychowania,” Powiedziała chichocząc, „I tak, jestem Agatha. To zaszczyt was poznać. Dobrze, spójrzcie na to, poważnie!”

Odwróciła się ponownie, i wcisnęła kilka przycisków. Model koncepcyjny bardzo złożonej cząsteczki, pojawił się na ekranie. „Dobrze, więc,” Powiedziała, biorąc głęboki wdech, „Porównałam próbkę, którą mi daliście, do każdej zarejestrowanej substancji, lecz bez żadnych skutków. Dopiero, gdy porównałam ją zarówno, z serum jak i antidotum na Skowyjce znalazłam podobieństwa… więc, wasza teoria zdaje się zgadzać.”

Rozłożyła się lekko w fotelu, drapiąc się kopytem w brodę, „Naprawdę, to coś jest sztucznie zmodyfikowaną cząsteczką organiczną – ktoś wziął cząsteczkę, a dokładniej jej część docierającą do receptorów w mózgu, i zmienił ją tak, by jej zażycie wywołało inne skutki. Wychodzi na to, że jej podstawa została oparta o antidotum, ale została zmieniona tak, by zamiast stanu niepohamowanej agresji, które wywołuje czyste serum, wywoływała stan intensywnej euforii, pobudzając najbardziej prymitywne ośrodki w mózgu. Problem w tym, że może wywoływać potężne halucynacje i przerodzić się w…” Przerwała, patrząc na Judy i Nicka, „Zażycie tego, jest czymś takim jak otwarciem Puszki Pandory wewnątrz swojego mózgu. A potem zaczyna się to zabierać za ciebie.”

„Nie wspominając, że może to być zabójcze,” Powiedział ponuro Nick.

„To też,” Potwierdziła Agatha.

„Więc, jak podejrzewam to jest jakaś zaawansowana chemia,” Powiedziała Judy, „Nie da rady ugotować tego w piwnicy?”

Agatha potrząsnęła głową, „Nie ma mowy, to jest zupełnie nowy poziom; mówimy o manipulacji cząsteczkami na poziomie molekularnym. Ktokolwiek to wymyślił, jest geniuszem.”

Judy zatroskanie spojrzała na Nicka. „Agatha, mogłabyś poinformować o tym Porucznika Mundiego z Zooicide, Komendanta, i Wydział od Walki z Narkotykami?” Powiedziała Judy, zwracając uwagę na Agathę, „Oni muszą się o tym dowiedzieć, i to jak najszybciej.”

Agatha skinęła głową, i spojrzała na Judy, a po chwili na Nicka. „To coś rozprzestrzenia się po mieście jak pożar po suszy, co nie?” spytała, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

„Tak,” Powiedział Nick potakując, „Jest dokładnie tak jak mówisz. Zrobimy wszystko, by to zatrzymać.” Spojrzał na Judy, poklepując ją uprzejmie po ramieniu i uśmiechając się spokojnie, „Czas ruszać, co nie partnerko?”

Judy potaknęła stanowczo, „Tak, chodźmy.”

„Trzymajcie się!” Agatha zawołała, „Ktoś musiał sporo zainwestować sporo, by to wytworzyć.”

Nick machnął łapą zza swojego barku, kiedy on i Judy zniknęli, wychodząc z laboratorium.

W ciągu kilku minut, ponownie znaleźli się w holu przed wejściem, idąc ku parkingowi. Nagle, Nick zatrzymał się i pstryknął palcami, „Och! Karotka, idź odpal auto; przypomniało mi się, że muszę odłożyć to pudełko do mojej szafki. Dogonię cię.”

Spojrzała ponownie na niego, i potaknęła, „Dobra, zaparkuję przed wejściem i zaczekam na ciebie.” Odwróciła się i skierowała, ku wyjściu.

Nick czekał kilka chwil nim udał się do szatni. Gdy doszedł do drzwi wybrał numer do Finnicka. Włożył telefon pomiędzy ramię a policzek, kiedy otwierał szyfrowaną kłódkę do swojej szafki.

„Serwis Luksusowych Limuzyn Finnicka, z tej strony Finnick; W czym mogę służyć?” Powiedział, szorstki głos.

„Hej Fin, to ja, Nick!”

„Och, cześć stary, jak leci?”” Odparł Finnick, zmieniając momentalnie ton głosu.

„Potrzebuję limuzynę na środę wieczór; _proszę_ , powiedz mi, że jesteś dostępny,” Powiedział Nick, trzymając telefon w jednej ręce, i odkładając pudełko drugą.

„Heh, tak, jestem dostępny. Środa nie jest ruchliwa, wiesz?” Powiedział, i po krótkiej przerwie dodał, „Co zaplanowałeś?”

Nick uśmiechnął się, zamykając kłódkę. „Udało mi się zarezerwować stolik w Igloo Chill Lounge,” Powiedział, „Mój stary kumpel mi to załatwił. Niestety w środę, był jedyny wolny termin. Ci co błagają nie mogą mieć szczęścia, co nie?”

Finnick gwizdnął, gdy Nick wspomniał o Igloo. „Rany, Nick!” Powiedział, z zachwytem w głosie, „Musiałeś się bardzo postarać… kim jest ta szczęśliwa samiczka, którą zabierasz do _takiego_ miejsca?”

Nick podniósł brew, zdziwiony pytaniem. „Cóż, Judy oczywiście…” Powiedział, „A co?”

Minęła długa cisza. Nick wzruszył ramionami, czekając na odpowiedź. W końcu, Finnick ponownie przemówił, „Cholera… ,Nick… ty mówisz poważnie, co nie? Naprawdę zakochałeś się w króliku…”

„Wiesz co? Jeśli chcesz się zachowywać z tego powodu jak kretyn, wymyślę coś innego,” Odparł ostro Nick.

„Nie, nie, spokojnie, Nick, spokojnie…” Powiedział szybko Finnick, „Przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałem, że wy byliście, uch… _tak na poważnie_ , wiesz? Wiedziałem, że byliście blisko siebie, ale nie tak blisko jak się spodziewałem…”

Nick głęboko westchnął, „Zobacz Fin, ty też miałeś z tym kłopoty. Ty i ja, byliśmy traktowani jak ssaki drugiej klasy, tylko z tego powodu, że jesteśmy lisami. A Judy uświadomiła mi, że _nie należę do drugiej klasy_. Jej nie obchodziło, czy jestem lisem… ona wierzyła we mnie cały czas. Może mam głęboko gdzieś, że ona jest królikiem, rozumiesz?”

„Tak…” Powiedział Finnick, niskim i spokojnym głosem, „Słyszę cię, Nick.”

„Dobrze,” Powiedział Nick, wypierając z głosu irytację, „Posłuchaj, część z nas idzie po pracy do McGuffin’s Pub. Chcesz przyjść?”

„Nie, będę zajęty przez prawie cały dzień, wiesz jak to jest, Nick,” Powiedział Finnick, z nutką sarkazmu w głosie.

„Dobra, muszę lecieć. Spotkajmy się u mnie w środę o szesnastej trzydzieści, a potem pojedziemy po Judy.”

„Dobrze. Do zobaczenia,” Powiedział Finnick, kończąc rozmowę.

Nick schował telefon do kieszeni i wyszedł przez drzwi. Przeszedł przez hol i wyszedł na jasne poranne słońce. Tak jak obiecała, Judy czekała w radiowozie, przed schodami prowadzącymi na komendę. Nick usiadł na fotelu pasażera, zapiął pas, i szelmowsko spojrzał na Judy, „Wybacz, że musiałaś czekać, Karotka. Ruszajmy.”

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, i szybko spojrzała się na drogę. Po krótkiej ciszy, przemówiła, jednak wciąż skupiając wzrok na jezdni. „Wiesz… Chyba ci nie mówiłam, że dobrze widzieć cię z powrotem,” Powiedziała niskim, lecz poważnym tonem, „Bez ciebie na tym siedzeniu, nie było tak samo…”

Popatrzył się na nią przez chwilę, wtedy delikatnie westchnął, i spojrzał na drogę przed nimi, „Tak, dobrze być z powrotem. Chyba bym oszalał, gdybym został w tym szpitalu choćby o jeden dzień dłużej. Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze, gdy-cóż, chodzi mi o to, że martwiłem się o ciebie.”

Ukośnie na niego spojrzała. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Odwrócił swój wzrok, i popatrzył przez okno. Zauważyła w jego odbiciu, zawstydzony uśmiech na jego twarzy, oraz to jak różowieją wnętrza jego uszu.

„Mówiąc o _nas_ ,” Powiedział, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji i odwracając się do niej, z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy, „Wychodzimy w środę wieczorem. Wiem, że to nie jest idealny termin; mamy pracę o jedenastej następnego dnia, i inne zajęcia, ale zrobiłem co mogłem. Myślę, że warto pójść tam, choćby ze względu na miejsce.”

Judy podniosła brew, „Czyli jakie?”

„Cóż,” Zaczął, zamykając połowicznie oczy, w reakcji na jej nieśmiałość, „Mamy rezerwację, na kolację i taniec w klubie Igloo Chill Lounge.”

Była tak spłoszona, że prawie przejechała na czerwonym świetle; nacisnęła gwałtownie hamulec, przez co obydwoje prawie wypadli z siedzeń. Patrzyła się na niego z szerokimi oczami, „Mówisz poważnie?! To najbardziej ekskluzywny klub jazzowy w Tundrówce! Jakim cudem ci się to udało?!”

Zadowolony z siebie Nick, uśmiechnął się flirciarsko, kładąc ręce za głowę i rozkładając się w fotelu. „Znam w tym mieście wszystkich, pamiętasz?” Powiedział, puszczając do niej oko.

Zachichotała do siebie, gdy światło zmieniło kolor na zielony; wtedy pojechali dalej, „Tak, pamiętam…”

Cały patrol był usiany rutynowymi sprawami. Rozdali jakiś tuzin mandatów, przerwali bójkę w Śródmieściu, rozpracowali upozorowany wypadek samochodowy i złapali złodzieja ze Starej Sahary, wysyłając go do aresztu.

Ostatnia sprawa dnia dotyczyła starej kozy imieniem Martha. Chora na demencję, wyszła z pobliskiego domu spokojnej starości. Była przekonana, że jest księżniczką, więc Nick użył swojego uroku osobistego, i przekonał ją, że jest jej szoferem, mającym odwieźć ją na przyjęcie. Judy powstrzymała chichot, gdy zobaczyła jak koza tuli się do niego, idąc ramię w ramię do radiowozu; i później, kiedy odbierali ją opiekunowie. Nie mogła wytrzymać, gdy Martha pocałowała Nicka w policzek, i powiedziała, „Zadzwoń do mnie!”, gdy zamykała drzwi.

„Zasłużyłeś na tą darmową kolejkę u Mcguffin’s,” Powiedziała Judy, śmiejąc się i wycierając łzę z oka.

„Chronić i Służyć, Posterunkowa Hops,” Powiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Właśnie to robimy, w ZPD.”

 

* * *

 

Ich przygoda z Marthą – wędrującą kozą, opóźniła ich tak, że kiedy wrócili na komisariat, jego wysokie kolumny były skąpane w cieniu, a słońce ostatkiem sił oświetlało miasto. Judy stała przed męską szatnią, nonszalancko sprawdzając coś na telefonie, gdy czekała na Nicka. Ubrana w przyduże wojskowe spodnie i lawendowy ‘tank top’ stała opierając się plecami o kolumnę.

Po chwili przyszedł Nick, ubrany w czarną dopasowaną koszulę, z czerwonym nadrukiem w palmy, szare spodnie i czarny pasek. Nie miał na sobie krawata, a dwa najwyższe guziki jego koszuli były rozpięte, pozwalając, by kępka jego białego futra wystawała zza kołnierza. Miał na sobie swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i łapy włożone do kieszeni, przez co wyglądał tak swobodnie jak co dzień, „Nasz powóz czeka, Panno Hops,” Powiedział, uśmiechając się i wystawiając w jej kierunku rękę zgiętą w łokciu.

Twarz Judy rozjaśniła się, gdy go ujrzała; schowała telefon i podeszła do niego chwytając go za ramię. „Niech pan mnie prowadzi, Panie Bajer,” Powiedziała tłumiąc chichot. Razem, ramię w ramię, szli w kierunku dworca po drugiej stronie skweru.

Gdy znaleźli się w pociągu, usiedli obok siebie pośrodku ławki. Judy spojrzała na niego, jej ekscytacja objawiła się przez uniesienie się jej uszu, i delikatne drgnięcie nosa. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i słuchawki, oferując jedną Nickowi.

„Pobrałam nowy singiel Gazeli, powinieneś go posłuchać,” Powiedziała, szybko włączając utwór.

Nick głęboko się uśmiechnął i zrelaksował. Nonszalancko przesunął rękę przez siedzenie, tuż za jej głowę; pozwolił jej zwisać, tak, by jego palce okazjonalnie pocierały jej ramię. Była tak pochłonięta słuchaniem utworu, że tego nie zauważyła, a uśmiech Nicka jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, gdy wjechali do na tyle słabo oświetlonego tunelu, by mógł zobaczyć ich odbicie w oknie naprzeciwko; uwielbiał to jak wyglądali razem.

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach jazdy, wyszli z metra, oddalonego o parę bloków od pubu. Mający urok parter trzypiętrowego budynku z piaskowca w historycznej części Śródmieścia ukazał się ich oczom. McGuffin’s Public House był jednym z najstarszych pubów w Zwierzogrodzie, i nawet kiedy Nick i Judy podeszli do niego, wyglądał przytulnie i miło.

Okratowane okna w framugach z ciemnego, barwionego dębu, błyszczały w słabym świetle. Ich brzegi były delikatnie, i tak jak sam budynek, naruszone zębem czasu. Frontowe drzwi, otoczone staromodnymi, żelaznymi lampami, były grube, pomalowane na jaskrawy, brunatny kolor, miały okrągłe małe okna- na których zostały wyszlifowane harpie, otoczone przez bluszcz.  Zostały one otoczone złotym obramowaniem. Gdy podeszli jeszcze bliżej, mogli usłyszeć tradycyjną muzykę i gwar dobiegający ze środka.

Nick podszedł do drzwi, ramię w ramię z Judy, i sięgnął do błyszczącej, mosiężnej klamki. W uprzejmym geście, otworzył drzwi i odsunął się na krok, zapraszając ją ruchem łapy do środka. „Panie przodem, moja droga, Karotko,” Powiedział z szorstkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Zachichotała i zadrwiła z niego głębokim ukłonem w jego stronę, „To bardzo uprzejme z pana strony.”

Nick poszedł za nią, i przeszedł przez narożne wejście. Byli otoczeni przez chmurę spokojnej muzyki, i cichych rozmów. Wnętrze było wykonane z połączenia pięknej boazerii z drewna wiśniowego i starego tynku. Ściany były przyozdobione mnóstwem obrazów olejnych i starych ogłoszeń. Po lewej stronie od drzwi, stał bar, obity mosiężną blachą, za którym były półki zapełnione butelkami z alkoholem; każda wyraźnie opisana. Przy wyjściu stały stoliki dla najmniejszych zwierząt, które były na poziomie stolików dla wyższych ssaków.

Nick spoglądał ponad tłumy klientów, szukając zarezerwowanego stolika, gdy Judy zwróciła uwagę na małą scenę po prawej stronie od drzwi, tupiąc nogą do rytmu piosenki. Kapela była kierowana przez sędziwego, siwo owłosionego, wilczarza irlandzkiego, ubranego w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i czarne szelki. Miał podwinięte rękawy do łokci, i trzymał wielki okrągły bęben w jednej łapie, dyrygując żwawo batutą w drugiej, podczas gdy śpiewał. Po jego prawej stała brązowa kuna leśna, ze złoto ubarwioną szyją, ubrana w czarne spodnie, szarą kamizelkę i czerwoną koszulę, wygrywająca rytm na harmonijce ustnej. Był tam też jeleń szlachetny, grający na gitarze i starszy szop, grający nerwowo na akordeonie. Judy poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła, gdy zobaczyła co się stało dalej.

Utwór zmienił się w spokojne skrzypcowe solo, i w tym momencie na scenę wyszła skrzypka. Była nią uderzająco piękna lisica, w wieku ponad dwudziestu lat, z czarno zakończonymi uszami i czarnym futrem po obu stronach jej paszczy. Ubrana w brązową kamizelkę i zieloną tartanową spódnicę z szerokim pasem. Poruszała się delikatnie z melodią, jak gdyby tworzyły wspólną całość. Miała na twarzy szeroki, jowialny uśmiech, a jej białe lśniące zęby błyszczały w świetle lamp. Judy poczuła przerażenie i niebezpieczeństwo; Nickowi natychmiast przyszłoby coś do głowy, gdyby ujrzał te oczy. Ku jej uldze poczuła jak łapa Nicka, złapała ją delikatnie i zaprowadziła na tyły pubu.

Najwyraźniej, nie zauważył obecności skrzypki, gdy prowadził Judy pomiędzy stolikami i aksamitnymi fotelami do długiego stołu w pseudo-prywatnej części pubu, stojącego obok narożnego kominka. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, inni oficerowie siedzieli na miejscach, wszyscy ubrani w cywilne rzeczy, i przywitali ich uprzejmie.

„O lisie mowa!” Powiedział Bogo, z niecodziennym uśmiechem na ustach, „Dobrze, że się pojawiłeś, Bajer!” Wskazał na duże krzesło z przodu stołu, i jedno po prawej dla Judy, „Dla ciebie też jest miejsce, Hops!”

Nick usiadł z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a Judy zajęła miejsce obok niego. Ku jej zmartwieniu, patrzył dokładnie w kierunku sceny, na której grała i tańczyła atrakcyjna lisica; próbowała wymusić uśmiech, kiedy przyszedł kelner pytając się o napoje.

„Ja poproszę Fox’s Fiddle Ale,” Powiedział Nick.

Judy skrzywiła się bezwiednie, patrząc się na Nicka. On uśmiechnął się ciepło do niej.

„A dla mojej partnerki… _niech zgadnę_ …” Powiedział, uśmiechając się bardziej, „Bunnyburrow Shandy?”

Uszy Judy momentalnie się podniosły, a ona spojrzała się na niego zarówno w zdziwieniu, jak i zaskoczeniu. „Skąd wiedziałeś?” Spytała, podczas gdy jej nos drgał.

„Szczęśliwy traf,” Odparł wzruszając ramionami.

Judy poczuła napięcie, od szyi po ramiona, gdy Snarlov- niedźwiedź polarny, delikatnie klepnął ją w plecy. Uniósł w powitaniu kieliszek wódki, mając na twarzy uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Higgins, Delgato, Wolford- prawie wszyscy oficerowie z ich zmiany byli tu obecni i świętowali osiągnięcie Nicka. Nick, wciąż rozluźniony, przez cały czas wymieniał się historiami z Wolfordem, i sięgał w przerwach po garść orzechów z miski pośrodku stołu, które zjadał z apetytem. Ich pinty dotarły na miejsce, a Judy natychmiast wypiła długi łyk, i odłożyła oszronioną szklankę po kilku łykach zimnego, na w pół-przeźroczystego napoju.

Nick zachichotał, pukając ją delikatnie w ramię, „Wiem, że to w połowie lemoniada, ale na litość Boską opanuj się, Karotka! Poza tym, należy najpierw wznieść toast.”

„Dobry pomysł, Bajer!” Powiedział Bogo, słysząc jego komentarz, „Usłyszmy go!”

Pomruk zgody zabrzmiał wśród innych oficerów; Nick uśmiechnął się i podniósł łapę by uciszyć innych. Podniósł swoją pintę i miał, już coś powiedzieć, gdy z odległości kilku krzeseł wtrąciła się Posterunkowa Fangmeyer. „Wstań!” Powiedziała trzymając jedną łapą swoją paszczę, a drugą połowicznie pustą pintę piwa.

Nick wstał na krzesło i ponownie uniósł swoją szklankę.

„Powiedziałam, wstań!” Odpowiedziała Fangmeyer, z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Nick wybuchnął śmiechem. „Ach, zamknij się, pasiasta!” zwrócił, „Żadnych żartów o niskich!” Uśmiechając się, podniósł swoją pintę i spojrzał na twarze znajomych. Zanim przemówił odchrząknął. „No to noga za nogą; za tych co nic nie wiedzą, nie potrafią i nie mogą!” Powiedział z powagą.

Stół wybuchł w krzykach, gdy Grizzoli wtrącił, „No dalej, powagi, Bajer!”

„Dobra, dobra,” Powiedział, nadając pomieszczeniu formalną atmosferę, „Wypijmy za aniołów, którzy pieśnią próbowali mnie nawrócić. Za kobiety, które z serca trzeba było precz wyrzucić. Za Judaszów co najpodlej zaprzedali własny naród. Za geniuszy najprawdziwszych, których było tylko paru!”

Stół wybuchł śmiechem.

„Do diaska, Bajer!” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Wymyśl jakąś dobrą mowę!”

„Mowa! Mowa!” Przyszło echo od innych.

Judy uśmiechnęła się i puściła Nickowi oko, gdy na nią spojrzał. „Dalej, Nick,” powiedziała, tak cicho, że tylko on to usłyszał, „Prosto z serca.”

Nick spojrzał do wspomnień, i prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową, nim podniósł wzrok na przyjaciół. Odchrząknął znowu, czekając, aż zapadnie cisza. Judy zauważyła, u Nicka introspekcyjny wyraz twarzy, nim zaczął mówić.

„Całe moje życie, chciałem działać dla dobra większej sprawy. Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że mimo tego, że często żartuję, i wydaję się mniej poważnie przejmować wieloma rzeczami, tak jak myśli Komendant,” Powiedział, wskazując na Bogo, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. „nigdy nie znosiłem i nie znoszę łatwo zaszczytu bycia oficerem ZPD, tak jak nigdy nie znoszę przywileju wobec mojej osoby, by móc mieć ten zaszczyt i pracować z kadrą tak cudownych zwierząt, jakimi jesteście wy.”

Przy stole, zapanowała kompletna cisza, wszystkie oczy dookoła skupiły się na Nicku, gdy ten kontynuował. „Dlatego, chcę wygłosić największe i najszczersze wyrazy mojej wdzięczności, mojej partnerce, Judy Hops,” Powiedział głosem, spokojnym, lecz odrobinę niższym, niż poprzednio, „Ona jest najlepszym gliną jakiego znam, bez której nigdy nie udałoby mi się zostać policjantem. Więc… zdrowie wszystkich!”

Wszyscy unieśli szklanki, i wspólnie wypili kilka łyków swoich napojów. Bogo sięgnął i poklepał, Nicka po ramieniu, delikatnie potakując, „Brawo, Bajer.”

Nick usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle, i odwrócił się ku Judy, z delikatnie, zawstydzonym uśmiechem na ustach. „Jak mi poszło?” Spytał cicho, patrząc się w jej oczy.

„Cudownie,” Odpowiedziała, pełnym szacunku, cichnącym głosem.

Po kilku minutach spokojna muzyka i cicha rozmowa wypełniła pomieszczenie, nim Judy zobaczyła, że szklanki Nicka, i jej były puste. Widząc szansę, pociągnęła go za łapę, i wyciągnęła z krzesła. „Chodź ze mną do baru, Nick!” Powiedziała, wskazując na szklanki, „Musimy je napełnić!”

Zaprowadziła go, do pary stołków, przy jednym z końców baru, po czym wskoczyła na jeden z nich, i poklepała siedzenie obok; jej entuzjazm spotkał się w jej organizmie z alkoholem. Nick wszedł na stołek obok.

„Poproszę Fox’s Fiddle Ale i Bunnyburrow Shandy!” Judy powiedziała barmanowi, który skinął głową i sięgnął po dwie szklanki ze stojaku.

„Tu są kelnerzy, Karotka…” Odparł Nick, patrząc na nią, z zawstydzonym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

„Wiem,” Powiedziała, sięgając po coś do kieszeni, „Ale chciałam, być z tobą w cztery oczy, gdy dam ci to… przez długi czas, myślałam, czy mam to tobie dać, ale myślę, że chciałbyś to dostać z powrotem.” Kiedy mówiła, podała mu to w łapce; w jej białej dłoni była jego stara odznaka, zdeformowana i poszarpana na brzegu, od pocisku, przez który był bliski śmierci.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się; przez moment spoglądał na odznakę, nim trzęsącymi się palcami, sięgnął po nią. Obserwował ją w skupieniu, w delikatnym świetle baru. „Dzięki, Judy…” Powiedział, pełnym szacunku cichym głosem.

Nagle jego zaduma, została przerwana przez puknięcie, w jego ramię. Gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał jedną z kelnerek – młodą łanię - trzymającą w kopycie tacę. W jej centrum stała przysadzista szklanka, wypełniona lodem i bursztynowo-złotym płynem, ozdobiona plasterkiem cytryny.

„Przepraszam, pana,” Powiedziała, „Rusty Nail, od uprzejmej damy, ze skrzypcami.” Wskazała na scenę, a Nick i Judy obrócili się w jej kierunku. Stała tam lisica, oparta o poręcz, częściowo otaczającą scenę. W łapie trzymała smyczek. Gdy jej oczy spotkały się z oczami Nicka, skromnie się uśmiechnęła, i puściła do niego oko.

Oczy Nicka poszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał na Judy; wyglądała na załamaną, miała opuszczone uszy i oczy zasłonięte łapkami, które trzymała na kolanach.

Stanowczo zwrócił się do kelnerki, trzymając jej rękę. „Proszę zanieść to do tej pani, i powiedzieć, że jestem zaszczycony,” Powiedział, „Ale muszę odmówić.”

Gdy to usłyszała, uszy Judy natychmiast się wyprostowały, i mrugnęła w zaskoczeniu.  Kiedy Nick ponownie na nią spojrzał, widział w jej oczach zdziwienie i podniecenie, którego nie mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Kelnerka mrugnęła, i spoglądała pomiędzy Judy a Nickiem, nim skinęła głową, i poszła w kierunku sceny. Judy kątem oka ujrzała, jak kelnerka podchodzi do skrzypki; lisica była zdezorientowana. Łania podała jej szklankę i wychyliła się szepcząc coś jej do ucha. Cokolwiek powiedziała, szczęka lisicy, delikatnie opadła, a jej twarz przybrała bolesny wyraz. Judy była z tego powodu zadowolona.

Jednak znowu się zmartwiła, gdy widziała jak lisica odkłada drinka na bok, zeskakuje ze sceny, i idzie w ich kierunku. Uszy Judy opuściły się, a jej twarz była przepełniona determinacją; jeśli chce walki, będzie ją miała.

Młoda lisica zatrzymała się przed nimi, ściskając swoje łapy przed nią; wyglądała na kompletnie zawstydzoną. Pochyliła się delikatnie, z opuszczonymi uszami, „Proszę mi wybaczyć!” Powiedziała szybko, „Nie wiedziałam, że wy jesteście…” Przerwała, gdy spojrzała na Judy; przeraziła się. „ _Och, rany, ty jesteś Judy Hops!_ Teraz jest mi naprawdę głupio!” Powiedziała, gdy jej uszy zaczęły różowieć ze wstydu.

„To chyba sygnał, że muszę pójść do toalety,” Powiedział Nick kładąc swoją łapę na łopatce Judy, „Będę za chwilę, Karotka.”

Judy i lisica patrzyły po sobie przez dziwnie długą chwilę, nim podała jej swoją łapę. „Eileen Reynard,” Powiedziała, „To zaszczyt panią poznać, Posterunkowa Hops. My drapieżniki, bardzo wiele tobie zawdzięczamy.”

Judy uścisnęła jej łapę, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. „Ja… ja tylko wykonywałam swoją pracę, to tyle,” Judy powiedziała, mając uszy po sobie, lecz wyraźnie bardziej rozluźnione, „Nigdy, bym tego nie dokonała bez Nicka.”

Eileen złapała się ponownie za łapy, wciąż mając obniżone uszy. „Och, pewnie myślisz, że jestem taka zgryźliwa!” Powiedziała, w skruszeniu, „Byłam tak zajęta, czarowaniem go swymi oczami, że nie zauważyłam, że to twój przyjaciel.”

Uśmiech Judy delikatnie się pogłębił. „Nie myślisz, że to coś dziwnego…?” Spytała, zastanawiając się, czemu to powiedziała.

Melodyjny śmiech uciekł z ust Eileen, kiedy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, i przyjaźnie. „Och, kochana, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek! Kogo to obchodzi? Poza tym…” Powiedziała delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę, i kładąc ręce na biodrach, „Większość ssaków myśli, że my lisy jesteśmy rasą  włóczęgów i domokrążców. Ja myślę, że należy patrzeć nie tylko na futro.” Spojrzała na tył pubu, gdzie przed chwilą zniknął Nick, nim dodała, „Według mnie wydaje się być idealnym, gentlemammalem.”

Uszy Judy podniosły się, z powodu tej otwartości. „Tak. On jest najbardziej wielkodusznym ssakiem, którego kiedykolwiek poznałam,” Powiedziała cicho.

„Coś tobie powiem kochana; pogadam z kapelą, by zagrali jakiś żywy utwór, a wtedy ty przyjdziesz potańczyć ze swoim kolegą,” Powiedziała Eileen, puszczając do niej oko. „To był zaszczyt cię poznać, Posterunkowa Hops,” Dodała, gdy skierowała się w kierunku sceny.

Chwilę później przyszedł Nick, wchodząc na stołek i wypijając łyk swojego zimnego piwa. Spojrzał na Judy, gdy odłożył szklankę. „Cóż, na podłodze nie ma krwi, a ty wydajesz się być nietknięta… czyli wszystko jest w porządku?” Spytał, szybko spoglądając na parkiet.

Judy skinęła głową, biorąc szklankę i wypijając długi łyk, licząc by dodał jej trochę odwagi, by zrobić to co chciała. Odłożyła szklankę, i podniosła ją w jego kierunku. „Twoje zdrowie, Nick,” Powiedziała delikatnie.

„ _Nasze_ zdrowie,” Odpowiedział, uderzając swoją szklanką w jej.

Wtedy, Eileen podeszła do mikrofonu na scenie. „Uwaga, słuchać!” Powiedziała, delikatnie się kłaniając, „Wy, cudowne ssaki, może nie macie pojęcia, ale tego wieczoru wśród nas są bohaterowie- _wiecie o kim mowa!_ Ten utwór jest dla nich. Niech wszyscy tańczą!” Cofnęła się, a do przodu podszedł wilczarz irlandzki, który zaczął grać. Po chwili cały pub wypełnił się żwawą muzyką, a wiele obecnych zwierząt zaczęło tańczyć.

Nick miał na twarzy delikatny uśmiech, i pukał łapą w blat w rytm utworu. Judy wezbrała w sobie całą swoją odwagę, sprzeczając się z sobą przez chwilę, nim złapała jego łapę i zeskoczyła ze stołka, ciągnąc go ku parkietowi, „Chodź, szczwany lisie; zobaczmy czy tańczysz, równie dobrze jak mówisz!”

Nick zaśmiał się w połowie drogi, a gdy dotarli na parkiet, śmiało objął ją ramieniem i ścisnął jej łapkę. „Jak sobie pani życzy, Panno Hops,” Powiedział spoglądając w jej oczy. Gdy bujali się, i kręcili po parkiecie, nie mieli żadnego pojęcia co robią, więc pozwolili, by uniosła ich muzyka.

Po chwili dołączyli do nich ich przyjaciele, a noc minęła w dobrej zabawie, i świetnym towarzystwie. Po kilku godzinach i paru pintach, odczuli dyskomfort w nogach, i z lekkim bólem głowy, Nick i Judy szli w kierunku drzwi. Bogo i kilkoro innych funkcjonariuszy wyszło godzinę temu, więc wraz z Wolfordem i Fangmeyer wyszli z pubu.

Nocne powietrze było rześkie, a apartament Judy na Banyan Street, był kilka budynków stąd, więc skierowali się w tamtym kierunku. Czując niestabilny chód Judy, Nick złapał ją za łapkę, i ku jego zachwytowi, oparła się o niego ręką, idąc w ten sposób do wejścia jej domu.

Judy wydała z siebie bulgoczący chichot, gdy z Nickiem jako podpórką, powoli wdrapywali się po schodach. Miała jedno z uszu delikatnie opuszczone, co spowodowało, że wyglądała jeszcze bardziej koślawo, gdy trzymała go za łapę. Spojrzała na niego nieco zamglonym wzrokiem, z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach. „Wiesz, czuję się trochę nietrzeźwo, panie lisie… a ty nawet…  na takiego _nie wyglądasz!_ ” Podkreślając to, puknęła go w pierś.

Wzruszył ramionami, szeroko się uśmiechając. „Mam w tym więcej doświadczenia, niż ty, Karotka… poza tym, mi te drinki też trochę uderzyły do głowy, uwierz mi,” Powiedział, czule się na nią patrząc. Wsunęła swoją rękę wokół jego talii, trzymając łapkę na kolanie. On, obwinął swoją rękę wokół niej i położył łapę na jej ramieniu. Delikatnie ją uścisnął, i przyciągnął ku sobie, gdy skręcali na klatce schodowej.

Gdy dotarli do jej drzwi, na jej twarzy pojawiło się zasmucenie. Stanęła przed Nickiem, i chwyciła jego łapy. W końcu podniosła wzrok, i spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechając się ciepło, „Dzięki, Nick. Naprawdę świetnie się dziś bawiłam… i przy okazji, moje gratulacje z powodu tego medalu!”

„Ja też się dobrze bawiłem,” Powiedział ściszonym głosem, „Medal jest świetny, ale to nie ma znaczenia w porównaniu z tym, że oddałaś mi moją odznakę… dzięki za to, Karotka.”

Jej uszy podniosły się, gdy spojrzała na niego zagadkowo, przekrzywiając głowę. „Twoją starą odznakę? Naprawdę? Dlaczego…?”

Uśmiechnął się ciepło do niej, pocierając tył jej łap swoimi kciukami. Nim powiedział, odwrócił wzrok, „Dlatego, że to jest odznaka, którą mi przypięłaś, kiedy skończyłem akademię. Wylewałem na nią swój pot i krew. Ta pamiątka, przypomina mi o najszczęśliwszym dniu mojego życia…”

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, lecz po chwili, coś sobie uświadomiła i opuściła uszy. „Ale teraz, po tym wszystkim, przypomina tobie o _najgorszym_ dniu twojego życia…” Powiedziała ściszonym i ponurym głosem.

Potrząsnął głową. „Och, ja tak bym tego nie ujął,” Powiedział, delikatnie pocierając jej policzek swoim palcem, i patrząc się jej prosto w oczy, „Przypomina mi o tym, że w tym najgorszym dniu mojego życia, który mógł być moim _ostatnim_ , nie opuściłaś mnie. To jest warte więcej, niż wszystkie medale z całego świata, Karotka.”

Poczuła jak różowieją jej uszy, i spojrzała na drzwi, wciąż trzymając go za łapy. „Wszystko, co mogę ci zaproponować, to herbata… to nie jest coś, ale może…” Przerwała, zostawiając zdanie nieukończone.

Potrząsnął głową, ściskając jej łapki, „Nie dzięki, Karotka. Dziś nie przekroczę tego progu. Idealnym zakończeniem tego wieczoru, będziesz ty bezpieczna w środku, i ja kierujący się do domu.”

Spojrzała na niego, momentalnie wyglądając na przygnębioną, lecz nagle skoczyła, zawiesiła rękę na jego karku i szybko pocałowała go w policzek, nim spadła na dół. W zaskoczeniu mrugnął, a ona zachichotała, z delikatnym, zawstydzonym uśmiechem na ustach.

Miał już coś powiedzieć, kiedy ją zobaczył; miała na twarzy mieszankę zaskoczenia i uświadomienia. Nim zdążył cokolwiek wymówić, ponownie podskoczyła, zawiesiła na jego karku obie ręce, i pocałowała go w usta. Poczuł dreszcz, i zakłopotanie unoszące się w jego myślach. Nim zareagował w jakikolwiek sposób, zeskoczyła na dół i złapała go za ręce, podle się uśmiechając. „Czasem to, że jesteś taki słodki, ratuje ci skórę, Panie Bajer,” Powiedziała wyjmując klucze z kieszeni, i otwierając zamek.

Drzwi się otworzyły, i całe poczucie spokoju, bezpieczeństwa, i swobody legło w gruzach, z chwilą, gdy przerażenie, zatopiło ich niczym powódź. Wysoka postać z zaokrąglonymi, sterczącymi uszami, stała skąpana w cieniu i łagodnym świetle księżyca, pochodzącym z otwartego okna, w drugim końcu pokoju. W przerażeniu patrzyli się na to jak czarne usta, wykrzywiły się w groteskowym, kpiącym uśmiechu, który odsłonił rzędy błyszczących białych, ostrych jak brzytwa zębów.

„ _Witajcie, gołąbeczki…_ ” Powiedział cień, gardłowym, przepełnionym złośliwością głosem. Podkreślił swą wypowiedź bardzo znajomym dźwiękiem; odgłosem odbezpieczania rewolweru.

Czas wydawał się spowolniony; Nick chciał złapać Judy, chciał zrobić wszystko, by ochronić ją i siebie przed śmiercią, którą było czuć w powietrzu, lecz go sparaliżowało. Poczuł wstrząs na całym ciele, gdy noc rozjaśniała w błysku światła i wybuchu, lecz gdy szok ustał, znalazł się na podłodze, z Judy leżącą na nim. Pociągnęła go w dół, ratując jego i siebie, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Zmysły wróciły do niego, i w panice, złapał Judy pod ramionami, i biegł tak przez korytarz w kierunku schodów pożarowych. Machał gwałtownie nogami, tak jakby korytarz miał dziesięć mil długości. Skupił się na tych drzwiach, które były trochę za daleko on nich.

Ciszę nocną przerwał kolejny strzał, który przebił framugę drzwi, cale od głowy Nicka, gdy ten wbiegł w drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą. Bezlitosny śmiech, odbijał się echem od ścian. Trzymając Judy przy torsie, biegł po schodach.

Gdy dotarli do pierwszego półpiętra, Judy odepchnęła się od niego, lądując na stopach. Zawahał się, lecz ona chwyciła go za łapę, i pociągnęła go w kierunku pobliskich drzwi. „W następnym korytarzu jest siekiera strażacka,” Powiedziała, „To może być nasza jedyna szansa!”

Razem przebiegli przez drzwi, pędząc po drewnianej podłodze. Nick desperacko, szukał gabloty z siekierą. Zauważył ją po prawej stronie, przy drzwiach do klatki schodowej. Podbiegł do niej i wybił szybę łokciem. Wziął siekierę w obie ręce, i skulił się przy drzwiach, dysząc desperacko.

„Judy!” Syknął, „Schowaj się za mną i wezwij wsparcie, _teraz!_ ”

Podbiegła, schowała się za nim, i wyciągnęła telefon wybierając z pamięci numer 9-1-1. Po drugim sygnale odezwał się operator.

„9-1-1 Nagły wypadek; Policja, Straż Pożarna, czy Pogotowie?” Powiedział żeński głos.

„Policja!” Odparła ostro Judy, próbując ściszyć głos. Spoglądała gwałtownie dookoła, obserwując ich tyły, gdy Nick pilnował drzwi z siekierą w rękach.

„Przepuszczam rozmowę, proszę się nie rozłączać,”  Powiedziała operatorka, z nutką natarczywości w jej głosie.

Po kilku sekundach usłyszała głos Clawhausera. „Tu komenda główna ZPD,” Powiedział, swoim typowym jowialnym głosem, „Jaki jest twój nagły wypadek?”

„Clawhauser, tu Hops! Padły strzały, potrzebujemy wsparcia u mnie – Grand Pangolin Arms, Banyan Street, jesteśmy na drugim piętrze, główny korytarz. Obiekt jest uzbrojony, pozycja nieznana.”

„Och! Och! Dzięki Bogu, że jesteście cali!” Bełkotał Clawhauser, „Kawaleria już do was jedzie – kilka minut temu otrzymaliśmy informacje o strzałach – schowajcie się i czekajcie!”

„Nick jest ze mną. Chyba nikt z nas nie dostał, tylko się pośpieszcie!” Powiedziała ostro, lecz szepcząc, „Nie mogę rozmawiać; to może nas ujawnić.”

„Nie czekaj-” Zaprotestował Clawhauser, ale ona skończyła rozmowę. Usłyszała syreny w oddali, gdy wyciszyła i schowała telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Nagle zauważyła jak Nick pada na jedno kolano, napięcie sapiąc.

Bez słowa podeszła do przodu i wzięła siekierę z jego łap, kładąc ją na swoim ramieniu. Włożyła rękę za jego kark i przesunęła go, tak by usiadł i oparł się o ścianę. Skrzywił się w bólu, ściskając pierś, jednak jego oddech się spowolnił i unormował. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. „Ona jest dla ciebie za ciężka, Karotka… ja… ja ją wezmę… ja cię ochronię…” Powiedział, bolesnym szeptem.

Zacisnęła zęby i ścisnęła mocniej rękojeść siekiery. „Jest w porządku, Nick… zatopię tą siekierę w ciele tego drania, zanim cię znowu skrzywdzi,” Powiedziała; jej głos zamiast strachem był przepełniony desperacją.

Zapadła cisza. Minuty trwały dla nich niczym wieczność. Na zewnątrz odgłos syren się zbliżał, dopóki nie zatrzymał się przed budynkiem. Wciąż czekali; ich uszy drgały w odpowiedzi na najcichsze dźwięki, kiedy dookoła panowała kompletna cisza. Każdy mięsień w ciele Judy był napięty, przygotowany na wbicie siekiery w ścigające ich zwierze, jeśli byłoby na tyle głupie i otworzyło drzwi. W końcu jej uszy zadrgały i zablokowały się na drzwiach; słyszała ciche systematyczne kroki po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Ktoś się skradał, próbując zwieść jej nieprawdopodobny słuch. Nagle zapadła cisza; ktokolwiek to był, stał po drugiej stronie drzwi.

„ZPD! Kto tam jest?” Głos Ramsaya dobiegał z korytarza.

Judy odetchnęła z ulgą, wypuszczając siekierę z ramion, prosto na podłogę. „Ramsay, tu Hops i Bajer, jesteśmy cali,” Powiedziała patrząc na Nicka.

Muskularna, obdarzona grubymi rogami postać Ramsaya weszła do klatki schodowej, w towarzystwie jego partnera, trzydziesto-kilku letniego geparda, o imieniu Jon Swift. Mundur Ramsaya był tak samo schludny, jak w dniu, gdy spotkała go w szpitalu, lecz na twarzy zamiast bólu i zadumy, miał zaciętą determinację.

Swift był, wysokim, muskularnie zbudowanym gepardem, wizualną antytezą Clawhausera. Mundur miał idealnie do niego dopasowany, a jego rdzawo-brązowe oczy były dla niej bardzo znajome. Jako starszy stażem oficer, tak jak ona w stosunku do Nicka, był przełożonym Ramsaya. On i Ramsay precyzyjnie i szybko poruszali się od ściany do ściany, szukając przestępcy.

Po upewnieniu się, że jest czysto, Ramsay podszedł do Nicka i Judy. Nick uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, „Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę tak szczęśliwy na widok twojej brzydkiej gęby, Dan,”

„Jesteście cali?” Spytał, patrząc na nich, i opuszczając broń, „Nie dostaliście, co nie?”

Oboje potrząsnęli głowami. Ramsay uśmiechnął się i kopytem, poklepał Nicka po ramieniu. „Mogłem się tego spodziewać,” Zmieniając wyraz twarzy na bardziej przyjazny, „Stary Nick jest praktycznie kuloodporny.”

Nick prychnął, chcąc wstać, „Tak, chciałbym, żeby tak było. Niestety przekonałem się na własnym futrze, że to nie jest prawda.”

„Są jeszcze dwie inne drużyny sprawdzające to miejsce,” Powiedział Ramsay, „Weźmiemy was do wyjścia. Myślę, że nie macie swoich pistoletów?”

Znowu oboje potrząsnęli głowami. Ramsay sięgnął do swojej łydki i podwinął nogawkę wyjmując mały automatyczny pistolet z kabury, podając go Nickowi. „Masz,” Powiedział, „Jest naładowany.” Spojrzał na partnera, pilnującego drzwi. „Swift, też cos masz?” Spytał.

Gepard podszedł po cichu do niego. „Przecież wiesz,” Powiedział. Uklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągnął mały rewolwer magnum kalibru .357, z podobnej kabury, i podał go Judy. „Będzie do ciebie pasował,” Powiedział, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Mały, ale skurczybyk ma swoją moc.”

„Cztery ssaki, jedna próba. Gotowi?” Spytał Ramsay, patrząc pomiędzy Nickiem a Judy. Złapali swoje pistolety i przesunęli się na pozycję, tworząc pojedynczą linię a Ramsayem z przodu i Swiftem z tyłu.

„Teraz!” Powiedział Ramsay, prowadząc ich energicznym krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Ustawili się za nim, gdy wbiegł ramieniem w drzwi, gwałtownie przez nie wchodząc. Podążali za nim, idąc po wijących się schodach, tak, że każdy z nich celował w inną stronę, dla zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa. Gdy dotarli do lobby, ujrzeli czerwono-niebieskie światła radiowozów, migotające zza okiem.

Szybko przebiegli przez hol, i znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Ramsay zaprowadził ich na drugą stronę ulicy, ku ciężarówce policyjnej, zaparkowanej przy krawężniku. Skulił się wraz z nimi za pojazdem. „Swift i ja wracamy pomóc innym, by oczyścić to miejsce,” Powiedział, „Tu będziecie bezpieczni.”

„Możemy wam pomóc,” Powiedziała Judy, „Nic nam nie jest.”

Swift potrząsnął głową, „Nie, nie macie na sobie mundurów; lepiej żebyśmy was z nim nie pomylili. Poza tym, już mieliście piekielną noc.”

Judy wahała się przez chwilę, i oddała broń Swiftowi. Nick zrobił to samo dając pistolet Ramsayowi. „Tylko uważajcie na siebie,” Powiedziała Judy, „Ten gość to kompletny świr.”

Ramsay i Swift odeszli bez żadnego słowa, przebiegli przez ulicę, i podeszli do frontowych drzwi, zostawiając Nicka i Judy obok pojazdu. Stanęli przyciskając plecy ku chłodnej stalowej ścianie, z tyłu pojazdu; ich gwałtowne oddechy uspokoiły się powoli, gdy adrenalina opuszczała ich krew.

Gdy wokół nich zapanowała cisza, Judy chwyciła łapę Nicka. On w odpowiedzi przyciągnął ją rękoma do swojej klatki piersiowej, jedną łapę trzymając na jej plecach, a drugą delikatnie pocierając futro z tyłu jej głowy. Położył brodę pomiędzy jej uszami; poczuła jak jego paszcza się otwiera, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz znowu ją zamknął i uścisnął ją trochę mocniej. Wsunęła swoje łapki i zacisnęła je z tyłu jego koszuli, tuląc głowę do jego piersi, pozwalając, by jego kojąca woń, uspokoiła ją po terrorze, przez który właśnie przeszli. „Nic mi nie jest, Nick… Nic mi nie jest,” Powiedziała, wyczuwając, że musiał to od niej usłyszeć.

Skupiła się na równomiernym biciu jego serca, słuchając jak powoli się spowalnia, dopóki nie przybrało swego zwykłego tempa. Jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się pod jej łapkami. Zamknęła oczy, by samowolnie poddać się tej chwili; by poczuć się bezpiecznie w tym akceptowanym przez nią uścisku. Nagle poczuła jak kilka łez spadło pośród jej miękkiego futra na głowie, lecz ponad nimi były miliony błyszczących gwiazd, rozjaśniających, bezchmurne niebo.                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwa pierwsze toasty pochodzą z polskich stron internetowych, ze względu na niemożliwe przetłumaczenie oryginalnych toastów z języka angielskiego.
> 
> Według autora, w jego zamyśle kapela miała grać ten utwór: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjoj__l-_Ks


	10. Chapter 10

Wzdychając, Wolfram wyszedł na taras na końcu biur Zooicide. Chłodne nocne powietrze otoczyło go, gdy podszedł do balustrady. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, włożył jednego do ust, i podpalił. Wypuścił smugę dymu, patrząc się na światła miasta, a delikatna bryza wiała przez jego grzywę, gdy rozmyślał o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach.

Po kilkugodzinnej inwigilacji Hornday’a w Palm Hotel, on i Mundi byli przekonani o dwóch rzeczach: po pierwsze, był ciężko uzależniony od hazardu, a po drugie był zaangażowany w kradzież. Wrócili na komisariat i spędzili wieczór obmyślając plan nadzoru policyjnego, nad Hornday’em. Chcieli zyskać upoważnienie, ale nagrania i dowody były niewystarczające dla komisji. Wolfram powiedział Mundiemu, by ten udał się do domu po końcu zmiany, kiedy on miał dokończyć plan; tak, czy siak, nikt na niego nie czekał.

Wiadomości z laboratorium, dostarczone przez Nicka i Judy, spowodowały przełom w sprawie. Pojawienie się Harbingera było definitywnie połączone z kradzieżą, a zmiana z cudownego lekarstwa w dewastujący narkotyk, mogła być tylko wytworem chemicznego cudu, którego twórcą mógł być tylko taki geniusz jak Hornday; nie wspominając o tym, że sam Hornday stworzył antidotum, a pod jego zasługi przypisał się Manyara. Jednak był brakujący element tej układanki, który wciąż dręczył Wolframa; tajemniczy strzelec kręcił się w tamtej okolicy, tylko po to, by zamordować dwóch oficerów policji, zamiast uciec w spokoju z łupem. Tajemniczy strzelec, który mógł znać Nicka osobiście.

Najprawdopodobniej przez zmęczenie, Wolfram zaczął rozmyślać, o Nicku i Judy. Słyszał o tym, że Nick otrzymał medal za odwagę, a Bogo zaaranżował spotkanie w pubie, by to świętować. Posunął się nawet do tego, że postawił wszystkim obecnym kolejkę. Pomyślał, że wszyscy powinni jeszcze być w pubie, lub chociaż kilkoro z nich. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na myśl, że przynajmniej dwójka z nich mogła sobie pozwolić  na chwilę wytchnienia od mroku, który ostatnio opanował ich życia.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ujrzał jak szacunek między nimi rósł, może nawet do swoistego rodzaju osobistego przywiązania. Było mało prawdopodobne, że byli tylko policjantami, lub tylko przyjaciółmi, jednak to jak ze sobą byli, było dla nich tak naturalne. Nie spędził razem z nimi sporo czasu, jednak tylko dzięki krótkiej obserwacji, zobaczył jak między nimi, narastało subtelne, lecz potężne, i głęboko ukryte uczucie. Rozważał pójście do McGuffin’s podczas powrotu do domu, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś tam jeszcze został.

Nagle, jego przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez brzęczenie telefonu. Był tak zagłębiony w swoich rozważaniach, że prawie upuścił papierosa z przerażenia. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i odebrał rozmowę, przesuwając papierosa w kącik ust. „Tu Wolfram, proszę mówić,” Powiedział, kierując myśli ku czemuś co było najbardziej prawdopodobnym powodem rozmowy; ku morderstwu.

„Detektywie Wolfram, tu Clawhauser!” Powiedział, wstrząśniętym głosem, „Pan został przydzielony do śledztwa w sprawie Bajera, tak?!”

Wolfram wzruszył ramionami, „Porucznik Mundi, i ja, tak…”

„Właśnie dostałem telefon od Judy; ktoś był w jej mieszkaniu, a gdy tam weszła, ten ktoś próbował zabić ją i Nicka!”

„Co?!” Powiedział Wolfram, rozszerzając oczy i upuszczając papierosa na ziemię.

„Cały komisariat poderwał się na nogi; teraz do nich jadą, sir. Gdy z nią rozmawiałem, ona i Nick, byli cali, ale przerwała połączenie, mówiąc, że to niebezpieczne. Pomyślałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć,” Powiedział Clawhauser, mówiąc tak szybko, jak tylko mógł to zrobić przerażony gepard.

Wolfram przebiegł przez patio trzema krokami, wciąż trzymając telefon w ręce. „Dzięki, jadę tam natychmiast!” Powiedział, kończąc rozmowę i chowając telefon do kieszeni.

Biegł przez kiepsko oświetlony korytarz, otwierając szeroko drzwi do swojego biura i włączając światło. Podszedł do swojego biurka i wziął ze sobą zestaw do badania miejsca zbrodni, obracając się na pięcie. Wtedy coś zwróciło jego uwagę, i zatrzymał się; była tam wielka zaplombowana koperta, leżąca w pojemniku na dokumenty, której tego popołudnia tu nie było. Pracował z Mundim nad planem nadzoru policyjnego, więc nie miał czasu jej sprawdzić. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, i zobaczył adres nadawcy: Główne Biuro Interpolu.

Stanął i odłożył walizkę na bok, podniósł kopertę i rozerwał ją. W środku była gruba teczka z aktami, opisana: ‘Law Enforcement Sensitive: Tylko Do Użytku Służbowego.’ Otworzył ją, a w środku były oczekiwane przez niego akta z etykietą z napisem, Jack Hargrieve. Szybko rzucił nie na okiem, przerzucając strony, i wyłapując ich treść. Przeszył go dreszcz, a jego oczy rozszerzały się w miarę im więcej czytał. „ _Cholera…_ ” Rzucił pod nosem.

Wziął akta po pachę, złapał torbę i wybiegł z biura, nie myśląc nawet o tym, by zamknąć drzwi. W ciągu kilku minut, wyjechał z parkingu policyjnego, włączając światło i syrenę, brzmiącą ponad rykiem silnika i piskiem opon. Ruch uliczny był mały, więc jechał środkiem drogi.

Lampy i zaparkowane auta świszczały, gdy mijał je gnając przez ulice; wiedział, że funkcjonariusze przyjadą szybciej, ale życia Nicka i Judy wisiały na włosku, i każda broń po obu stronach oznaczała przewagę nad życiem lub śmiercią. Zacisnął zęby, gdy spojrzał na akta leżące na fotelu obok; ich zawartość była, o wiele potworniejsza niż mógłby sobie wyobrazić, i nie mógł się pozbyć drażliwego uczucia, że gdyby Nick i Judy wiedzieli o tym wcześniej, nic mogłoby się nie stać.

_Tu Delta-Three, sojusznicy wydostani, wracamy do środka._

Nagła audycja Swifta wydobyła się z radia przyczepionego do auta, a Wolfram szorstko odetchnął z ulgą, ściągając stopę z gazu, zmniejszając zabójczą prędkość auta. Gdy minęło kilka chwil, a z radia nie wydostało się wezwanie o ambulans, upewnił się, że przynajmniej nie byli poważnie ranni. Wyminął powolnie jadącego minivana, jadąc dalej – miał inny powód by się tam szybko dostać.

Podniósł mikrofon do ust, i włączył go. „Tu Wolfram, jestem w drodze, będę tam za pięć minut – macie tam jakiegoś wolnego funkcjonariusza na miejscu?” Powiedział.

_Tu Barkley, sir_ , przyszła odpowiedź.

„Weźcie Swifta i Ramsaya, i zobaczcie, czy możecie namierzyć tego drania! Tylko uważajcie,” Powiedział, i odłożył mikrofon na uchwyt, wchodząc w zakręt, bez zdejmowania stopy z gazu.

Po kilku minutach jazdy, podjechał i gwałtownie zahamował przed frontem Grand Pangolin Arms. Wyłączył silnik, ściszył syrenę, wziął akta z fotela obok, i wybiegł z auta. Gdy zatrzasnął drzwi, Posterunkowa Fleetwood, atrakcyjna biała łania w wieku ponad dwudziestu lat, podeszła do niego, przechodząc pod taśmą, kompletnie blokującą front budynku. Rosnąca horda gapiów otaczała odgrodzoną okolicę.

„Detektyw Wolfram?” Spytała Fleetwood, wyciągając kopyto, „Słyszałam pana wezwanie, sir; dobrze że-”

„Jaki jest ich status?” Zażądał Wolfram, ucinając jej wypowiedź.

„Jak… Bajer i Hops? Są w porządku. Są w mobilnym centrum dowodzenia,” Powiedziała Fleetwood, onieśmielona natarczywością Wolframa.

Wolfram podniósł brew, „Kto pomyślał o tym, by tu przywieść centrum dowodzenia?”

„Ja tu nim przyjechałam, sir; pomyślałam, że może się przydać, nawet jeśli nie było na miejscu policjanta z odpowiednim doświadczeniem,” Powiedziała Fleetwood, bardziej powściągliwym tonem, gdy starła się z szorstkimi manierami Wolframa.

Na twarzy Wolframa pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, i poklepał ją po ramieniu, gdy szedł w kierunku drzwi pojazdu, „Cóż, nie jestem takim, ale na razie to wystarczy. Dobrze przemyślane, Posterunkowa.”

Fleetwood mrugnęła kilka razy, nie wiedząc o co mu mogło chodzić. Wolfram podszedł do drzwi długimi krokami. Wszedł na drabinkę przed nimi, i złapał klamkę, lecz coś mu powiedziało, by ją puścić i zapukał trzykrotnie nim otworzył drzwi. Gdy wszedł zastanawiał się, co go do tego skłoniło, lecz chwilę później poczuł ogromną ulgę, kiedy zobaczył Nicka i Judy siedzących obok siebie, widocznie nietkniętych, która wyrzuciła z niego tą myśl. Delikatnie westchnął, i zamknął za sobą drzwi, witając ich łagodnym uśmiechem.

Wnętrze tego wielkiego kanciastego vana, było mobilnym biurem z ogromną ilością sprzętu do komunikacji i inwigilacji, stółem z krzesłem biurowym, i kanapą, z płaskim telewizorem na spotkania. Nick i Judy siedzieli na jednej z ławek.

„Zaczynacie wpadać w nałóg,” Powiedział, przysuwając się do krzesła. „Cieszę się, że nikomu z was nic się nie stało,” Powiedział łagodniejszym tonem, patrząc na nich zjadliwym, lecz współczującym wzrokiem.

„Ja też,” Powiedział Nick, usiłując delikatnie się uśmiechnąć, „Było blisko.”

„Przyjrzeliście się strzelcowi?” Spytał Wolfram.

Nick i Judy potrząsnęli głowami.

„Barkley, Swift i Ramsay szukają go… mam nadzieję, że coś znajdą,” Powiedział, i ucichnął patrząc się na Nicka, nim dodał, „Mam coś, co według mnie, powinniście zobaczyć.” Położył teczkę na stole, obracając i przesuwając ją w ich kierunku, tak, by mogli się jej przyjrzeć.

Uszy Nicka podniosły się i przekręciły się w kierunku Wolframa. Judy zrobiła to samo. Nick wstał pierwszy, podchodząc do brzegu stołu i kładąc swoją łapę na nim. Spojrzał krótko na Judy, gdy podeszła do niego, patrząc się mu w oczy ze zdziwieniem. Powoli palcami drugiej ręki sięgnął do brzegu teczki, i otworzył ją.

„To są akta Interpolu na Jack’a Hargrieve’a; miałem przeczucie, że opuścił Zwierzogród po… incydencie, który omawialiśmy,” Powiedział Wolfram, nim spojrzał się na Judy, „Więc, wysłałem prośbę do moich kontaktów u Federalnych i w Interpolu… a to dostałem w odpowiedzi. Tylko zdążyłem rzucić okiem, gdy wychodziłem z biura… prędzej, czy później musiałem wam to pokazać. Krótko po tym, gdy opuścił Zwierzogród, udał się do północnej Afryki, i na środkowy wschód, gdzie rozpoczął ponownie swoje przestępcze życie. Tylko tym razem, bardzo szybko zaangażował się w brudne interesy, stając się najemnikiem, w różnych miejscowych konfliktach. To może wyjaśnić, jak skontaktował się z Jonah’em Hawthorne’m – Jonah pracował jako żołnierz w prywatnej firmie wojskowej, po tym jak opuścił szeregi armii.”

Na pierwszej stronie akt był arkusz z biografią, do którego była przypięta stara pożółkniała fotografia młodej, chudej, lecz groźnie wyglądającej hieny, z popielato-szarym futrem. Wyglądał na dwudziestolatka, z czarnymi ramionami i łapami, czarnymi plamami na futrze i dziką czarną grzywą, wystawiającą pomiędzy jego uszami, i ciągnącą się do tyłu jego głowy. Miał krwisto-czerwone oczy, wypełnione zahartowanym, bezlitosnym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem, a także złośliwy uśmieszek na paszczy. Wyglądało to na dobrze zrobione zdjęcie policyjne, ale nie takie, który mogłoby być zrobione przez ZPD. Judy założyła, musiało pochodzić z zagranicy.

Judy obserwowała jak oczy Nicka gwałtownie spoglądały na dół strony, zatrzymując się na chwilę w środku pisma. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i ujrzała sekcję, którą wydawał się czytać – wstęp do znaków szczególnych. Pod nagłówkiem były trzy notatki: oszlifowane siekacze, nacięcie na lewym uchu, blizna na prawej szczęce.

Nick szybko przewrócił stronę, wciąż czytając; na następnej stronie była lista zarzutów. Oczy Judy poszerzyły się, gdy ją zobaczyła.

„To… to jest szalone… co za potwór…” Judy wyszeptała, patrząc na Nicka. Ból wypełnił jego oblicze.

„Ten gość to prawdziwy świr… nadano mu przydomek ‘Laughing Jack’ ponieważ, najwyraźniej ma bardzo dobry humor, gdy spowoduje cierpienie innych. Jest poszukiwany za przestępstwa przeciwko zwierzętom w wielu państwach. Morderstwa, torturowanie, pozbawianie kończyn… samice… _dzieci_ … nazwijcie to jak chcecie,” Wolfram kontynuował, z połączeniem szyderstwa i obrzydzenia na paszczy, „Wyszlifował siekacze, by je naostrzyć, ponieważ czasem ma nawyk, używania _zębów_ na swoich ofiarach… uwielbia smak krwi.”

Judy podniosła brew, jej głos brzmiał jak przerażony szept, „Chcesz powiedzieć, że on _zjada_ swoje ofiary?”

Wolfram spojrzał jej w oczy, „Niepotwierdzone. Ale ten drań jest takim zwierzęciem, że jest nie należy tego odkładać na bok. Interpol ma prawo przypuszczać, że ten gość pracował jako agent w Serpentian Security Authority  i uczestniczył w kilku konfliktach zbrojnych, otrzymując od nich obszerny trening.”

„On był trenowany w szeregach SSA?!” Powiedziała Judy, patrząc się na Wolframa w niewierze, „Czemu _węże_ miałyby używać _ssaka_ jako swojego agenta? Oni nas ledwo tolerują…”

Wolfram wzruszył ramionami, „Może on zaprzecza rzeczywistości? Może, on jest taki jak oni – ten chory sukinsyn jest zimnokrwisty i bezwzględny, tak jak każda gadzina. Interpol zgubił trop kilka miesięcy temu… pomyśleli, że prawdopodobnie mógł być w Federacji Rawrsyjkiej, i wtopił się tam w tłum. Musiał użyć fałszywej tożsamości, by powrócić do Zwierzogrodu, inaczej Dział Imigrantów, i Egzekutywa Zagraniczna, złapaliby go na lotnisku.”

Nick skrzywił się i zacisnął zęby, na krótko obniżając usta. Szybko otworzył kolejną stronę. Była to kolekcja zdjęć Hargrieve’a pochodzących z inwigilacji, w większości z dystansu, ale jedno było zbliżeniem, uchwytującym jego półprofil; wyraźnie pokazywało długą bliznę, która ciągnęła się od dolnej szczęki po jego prawy policzek. Jego krwiście-czerwone oczy sprawiające poczucie wrogości, którego Judy nigdy nie widziała w oczach zwierzęcia, nawet u drapieżników pod wpływem Skowyjców. Jego usta były wykrzywione w okrutny, groteskowy, nienaturalny uśmieszek, który był dla niego natarczywie znajomy.

Kładąc łapy po każdej stronie akt, Nick delikatnie przekrzywił głowę, i nie mrugając patrzył się uważnie w zdjęcia, gdy jego oddech przyśpieszył, i stał się nierówny. Wydawał się być w bólu; jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymas, który ujawił kilka jego zębów.

Wolfram zauważył niepokój Nicka, i zwrócił wzrok ku lisowi. Wtedy przemówił niskim, lecz równomiernym głosem. „Znasz go, czyż nie, Nick?” Powiedział.

Nick złapał się za czoło, zamknął oczy i zaczął nierówno sapać. „Ja… ja potrzebuję… powietrza…” Powiedział, słabszym i bardziej chrypliwym głosem niż zwykle.

„Nick, nic ci nie jest?” Powiedziała Judy, delikatnie kładąc łapkę na jego ramieniu, i denerwując się o niego. Wydawało się, że miał swego rodzaju atak paniki.

Warknął w bólu, i przesuwając ją na bok, otworzył drzwi. Wypadł na ulicę, a Judy za nim podążyła. Wolfram wstał z krzesła, lecz pozostał w furgonetce, dokładnie obserwując ich.

Na zewnątrz, Nick stał kilka stóp od drzwi, ściskając głowę obiema łapami, i wciągając głęboko powietrze, tak jakby miał w każdej chwili utonąć.

Judy, powoli, lecz rezolutnie podeszła do niego. Delikatnie obwinęła jego ramię swoją łapką, stojąc obok niego, i mówiąc delikatnym, aczkolwiek równomiernym głosem. „Już dobrze, Nick…” Powiedziała, obserwując jak jego oddech stopniowo spowolniał, a łapy puściły jego głowę, „Jestem z tobą. Mów do mnie.”

„ _To on_. _.._ ” Nick szepnął, spoglądając swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami, prosto w jej oczy, „Hargrieve jest strzelcem.”

„Wiedziałeś…?” Judy spytała, „Nie rozumiem…”

„Nie był gotowy, by to pamiętać,”  Powiedział Wolfram. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli jak stoi w drzwiach, „Z jakiegoś powodu, jego wspomnienie o Hargrieve’ie było tak bolesne, i niepokojące, że jego pamięć je zamazała. Pewnie połączenie tego co tu się działo, i to że widział akta wystarczyło, by on się mu przypomniał.”

Nick połowicznie odwrócił się do Wolframa, spojrzał się na detektywa, a potem na Judy, „To była blizna… z jakiegoś powodu, to blizna była kluczem, do przypomnienia sobie tego. Kiedy ujrzałem to zdjęcie… _wiedziałem_ , że to był on… w laboratorium, i tu.”

Judy delikatnie ścisnęła przedramię Nicka, i skinęła głową w kierunku drzwi. Odwróciła się i weszła do środka. Nick poszedł za nią, pocierając czoło kilka razy nim wspiął się do furgonetki. Wolfram ponownie usiadł na krześle.

„Cóż,” Powiedział Nick, krzyżując ręce i opierając się plecami o ścianę, „Teraz wiemy, kogo mamy za wroga, jaki jest nasz następny ruch?”

„ _Waszym_ następnym ruchem będzie przespanie się,” Powiedział Wolfram rozkładając się w krześle, „Powinniście zostać dziś na komendzie; nie wiemy, jak Hargrieve dowiedział się gdzie mieszkasz – możliwe, że was inwigiluje, i wie też gdzie żyje Nick. Jeden z patroli może was tam zawieźć.”

„Rany, dzięki _tato_ ,” Powiedział Nick, z uśmieszkiem na ustach, „Kiedy _ty_ się ostatnio wyspałeś?”

Wolfram zachichotał, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami, „Tak to w życiu bywa; nie chciej być w Zooicide, jeśli lubisz pospać.” Wstał, by wyjść, lecz dodał, „Posłuchaj, Nick… cały wydział jest z wami. Nie pozwolimy Hargrieve’owi uciec przed karą. Więc odpocznijcie, i zostawcie sprawę nam.”

Nick chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz powstrzymał to i przez chwilę spojrzał na się Wolframa. „Dzięki, Eli,” powiedział w końcu wymuszając delikatny uśmiech.

Wolfram skinął głową, i uśmiechnął się do Judy, „Dobrej nocy, Judy. Spotkam się z wami jutro, gdy coś znajdziemy.” Po tym wyszedł z pojazdu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Niefortunnie, dwie godziny śledztwa nie przyniosły niczego konkretnego. Dokładna obserwacja mieszkania Judy, ujawniła, że Hargrieve, wspiął się po zewnętrznej ścianie budynku, brutalnie otworzył jej okno, i wdrapał się do środka. Zostawił za sobą kępkę futra, pobrano również próbkę prochu strzelniczego prosto z jej drzwi, i wyjęto pocisk z framugi drzwi, prowadzących do klatki schodowej, co mogłoby się przydać w sądzie, lecz nie pomoże w jego schwytaniu.

Barkley, Swift i Ramsay, udali się za nim do pobliskiej alejki z tyłu budynku, lecz ślad nagle się urwał – musiał mieć wcześniej przygotowany pojazd do ucieczki. Co gorsza po sprawdzeniu monitoringu w mobilnym centrum dowodzenia, okazało się, że Hargrieve zaparkował w martwej strefie, gdzie nie było żadnych kamer, przez co jego pojazd był niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania. Świadkowie, również nie pomogli – mnóstwo sąsiadów Judy słyszało strzały, lecz żaden nie śmiał wystawić głowy z mieszkania, by sprawdzić co się dzieje.

Bez żadnych wskazówek, gdzie wszcząć pościg, Wolfram uderzył pięścią w stół stojący w furgonetce, i rozłożył się w krześle, wkładając palce w grzywę, i wzdychając ostro w frustracji. W końcu wstał, i wyszedł z pojazdu, wiedząc co musi zrobić.

Fleetwood widziała jak opuszcza samochód i zauważyła jego groźne spojrzenie. „Sir?” Powiedziała, podchodząc do niego i przyglądając się mu z ciekawością, „Wszystko w porządku, Detektywie Wolfram?”

Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, pukając w nią dłonią, jak gdyby chciał wyjąć jednego, lecz nagle z powrotem włożył paczkę do kieszeni. Spojrzał się na Fleetwood, „Tak… tak, w porządku. Muszę się czymś zająć. Upewnij się, by CSI zaniosło wszystkie dowody i raporty Porucznikowi Mundiemu z Zooicide. Możecie skończyć i zabrać centrum dowodzenia na komendę.” Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku swojego auta, z łapami w kieszeni.

„A..ale gdzie pan idzie, sir? Dochodzi trzecia w nocy!” Fleetwood krzyknęła do niego, z troską i dezorientacją.

„Podążam za przeczuciem,” Wolfram krzyknął przez ramię, wchodząc do auta i zamykając drzwi. Silnik obudził się do życia, a on odjechał, skręcając i znikając w pobliskiej alejce.

Wolfram miał ponury, groźny wyraz twarzy, a ręce ciasno zaciśnięte na kierownicy. Kierował się ku najgorszej części miasta; podupadłym slumsom niedaleko doków Śródmieścia, a dokładnie do jednego baru – The Rusty Herring. Było to miejsce spotkań, rabusiów, handlarzy narkotykami, i mieszaniny najgorszych szumowin z całego miasta. Wiedział, że to ryzykowne, i prawdopodobnie niezgodne z etyką, ale on nigdy nie był ‘typowym gliniarzem’.

Zaparkował auto na ulicy, przy pobliskim budynku tuż pod lampą, po czym wysiadł i udał się ku najbliższej uliczce. Gdy doszedł do jej końca, zauważył szyld baru. Zbudowany na molu, z zewnątrz wyglądał jak rozpadająca się rudera; podobnie do klientów, którzy byli w środku. Gdy do niego podszedł, ujrzał przed jego frontem długi rząd motocykli - każdy z naklejkami lokalnego gangu motocyklowego, panoszącego się ponad prawem. Zadrwił z nich i kopnął pierwszy z brzegu, który przewrócił się na kolejny, przez co wywołał efekt domina, i kakofonię uderzeń metalu.

Kiedy otworzył podwójne drzwi i wszedł do baru, wszystkie oczy dookoła skupiły się na nim, jedne w wściekłości, drugie w strachu, inne w zmieszaniu. Wnętrze Rusty Herring, było tak samo liche, jak wyglądał sam budynek. Powietrze było przesiąknięte, drażliwym, zatęchłym dymem papierosowym, ściany były obskurne, a winylowa tapicerka krzeseł i stołów była obszarpana i sklejona w wielu miejscach taśmą klejącą. Nędzny stół do pokera, stał po lewej stronie od wejścia, na podniesionej części podłogi, która mogła być parkietem w mniej ponurych dla tego baru czasach.

Szybko spojrzał się po pokoju, wciąż z szyderczym wyrazem twarzy. „Dobra, słuchajcie, wy pasożytujące szumowiny,” Powiedział, niskim warknięciem, które podbudowało jego głos, „Jestem Detektyw Wolfram, ZPD, i mam wiadomość do dostarczenia. Powiem to tylko raz, więc jeśli ktoś z was, wy małe gnojki, będzie miał z tym problem, niech lepiej wystąpi.”

Wściekły czarny niedźwiedź w czarnej kurtce motocyklowej, koszulce z niedźwiedzią czaszką, brudnych jeansach i ciasnym paskiem, ze sprzączką w kształcie mosiężnego kastetu, wstał z krzesła, podszedł do Wolframa i spojrzał na niego. Miał zaciśniętą pięść, i szyderczo wykrzywione usta, gdy z jego paszczy wydobyło się niskie warknięcie.

Wolfram odciągnął rękę do tyłu, i wyprowadził potężny prosty cios, uderzając pięścią, i łamiąc wrażliwy nos niedźwiedzia. Niezdarny ‘miś’ poleciał do tyłu. Krew wypływała z jego paszczy i nosa, a on sam wylądował na pobliskim stole. Połamał go na kawałki, i wywrócił dwie łasice, które się nim zasłoniły. Niedźwiedź leżał bez ruchu, nieprzytomny; miał krew na paszczy, która sączyła się z jego nosa.

Wolfram, krzyknął do pozostałych klientów, warcząc zjadliwie, i ujawniając  wszystkie swoje zęby. „ _CZY TERAZ ZWRÓCIŁEM WASZĄ CHOLERNĄ UWAGĘ!?_ ”

Zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza, a wszystkie oczy w barze skupiły się na nim.

„Dobrze,” Kontynuował, delikatnie zmniejszając warknięcie, lecz nie ukrywając go całkowicie, „Jest szansa, że przynajmniej kilku z was, wy zdegenerowane śmieci, jest członkami Blood Fang Posse… a jeśli nie, przynajmniej jednego z nich znacie. Mam wiadomość dla ich szefa, Jack’a Hargrieve’a.”

Na wspomnienie o imieniu Hargrieve’a, smukły szakal siedzący w osobnej części baru, natychmiast przekręcił uszy w jego kierunku. Wolfram to zobaczył, i szybko spojrzał się na niego. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że jest to Seth Grimm – rozpoznał go, ze zdjęć policyjnych, załączonych do akt. Chytrze wyglądający baran, siedział naprzeciwko niego, i kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, Grimm wyszeptał coś do niego.

Wolfram kontynuował, i gdy mówił patrzył się na każdego śmiecia w lokalu,  „Laughing Jack _podwójnie_ usiłował zamordować moich przyjaciół. Nikt nie strzela do gliny, w Zwierzogrodzie, i odchodzi wolno. _NIKT_. Powiedzcie mu, że nigdy mnie nie udobrucha, i nie zatrzymam się, dopóki nie zginie, lub nie zgnije w więzieniu, nieważne ile to zajmie, nieważne co będę musiał zrobić. Na tym świecie nie ma takiego miejsca, gdzie bym go nie wytropił. Nie ma takiego miejsca, gdzie mógłby się schować, a ja bym go nie znalazł. Niech mnie zabije, a moi bracia i siostry, wytropią go. On i jego wesoła trupa, są _skończeni_.”

Po tym, szybko obrócił się na pięcie, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.

Zatrzymał się na progu, zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się nim głęboko, zanim wypuścił w powietrze smugę dymu, i wyszedł. Przeszedł przez ulicę, i udał się ku alejce z której przyszedł. W połowie drogi stał podejrzanie wyglądający samiec kozy, rozmawiający przez telefon. Był ubrany w czerwony dres, ze złotym łańcuchem na szyi. Starał się nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, ale Wolfram zobaczył, jak na chwilę zwrócił wzrok w jego kierunku. Wyglądało na to, że nic nigdy nie idzie tak gładko.

Gdy się zbliżył, koza nagle wyszła i zablokowała mu drogę, wyjmując scyzoryk, i grożąc mu bezlitosnym, groźnym spojrzeniem. Wolfram uniósł łapy, patrząc się na zabójcze zagrożenie. Kolejny napastnik wyszedł zza niego, przyciskając pistolet do jego pleców, i sięgając jego paska. Szukał broni Wolframa.

Nagle, Wolfram zagryzł papierosa, i wypuścił gęstą chmurę dymu prosto w oczy kozy. Wtedy, chwycił swój pistolet i strzelił przez swój płaszcz, trafiając w napastnika który stał za nim. Gdy to zrobił, wyjął broń z kabury, wycelował w twarz kozy, i pociągnął spust, wiercąc pomiędzy jego oczami krwistą dziurę, i wyrzucając różową chmurką, z tyłu jego głowy. Zginął na miejscu, patrząc się ślepo w niebo, gdy brunatna kałuża otoczyła jego głowę.

Wolfram obrócił się na pięcie, celując w drugiego przeciwnika, który okazał się być brązowym wilkiem, ubranym w jeansy i heavy metalowy t-shirt. Czarna krew ciekła mu z brzucha; został postrzelony w wątrobę, przez co był bliski śmierci. Warknął na Wolframa i próbował dosięgnąć broń, leżącą kilka cali od jego łapy. Szydząc z niego, nadepnął mu na palce, przyciskając je ku chodnikowi, przez co umierający wilk wydobył z siebie bolesny skowyt.

Wolfram uklęknął, wciąż przytrzymując stopę na dłoni wilka, i schował broń do kieszeni, ciągnąc go za koszulkę, i podnosząc go. „Zacznij gadać, gnojku!” Warknął, „Gdzie jest Hargrieve!?”

Bulgoczący chichot, uciekł z ust wilka, gdy spojrzał groźnie na Wolframa, z zębami ubarwionymi krwią, „Jesteś martwy, płaskostopy… Laughing Jack rozerwie cię na strzępy.”

Już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy prawie niesłyszalny dźwięk, wysłał przypływ adrenaliny do jego krwi. Przeturlał się na bok, i ledwo uniknął śmierci przez zastrzelenie, gdy odgłos strzału przebił się przez ciszę nocną, a pocisk utkwił w twarzy wilka, którego właśnie przesłuchiwał. Leżąc na plecach, oddał kilka strzałów w zaciemnioną postać, delikatnie pudłując, gdy jeden z pocisków trafił w cegłę w rogu budynku.

Jego pistolet zablokował się, i wyrzucił pusty magazynek, jednocześnie wkładając nowy na miejsce. Pociągnął suwnicę i wstał. Biegnąc przez alejkę, wycelował pistoletem, i skulił się, wystając zza osłony gotowy by przywitać przeciwnika salwą pocisków kalibru .45. Ujrzał Grimm’a skręcającego w prawo, pędząc w kierunku ulicy. Wolfram oddał dwa strzały, ale z powodu dystansu trafiły w skrzynkę pocztową, za którą przebiegł szakal.

Grimm odpowiedział ogniem, nieuważnie celując w Wolframa, i oddając kilka strzałów, które odbiły się od betonu, lub pobliskich zaparkowanych samochodów. Dało mu to jednak trochę czasu – kiedy Wolfram podbiegł do alejki, Grimma nigdzie nie było.

„ _Niech to szlag!_ ” syknął, opuszczając broń.

Westchnął i schował pistolet do kabury, wyciągając kolejnego papierosa, i podpalając go. Gdy zaciągnął się papierosem, zgasił zapalniczkę, zadowolony przynajmniej faktem, że ta noc była nie mniej owocna, niż samo śledztwo. Przynajmniej dwóch członków Blood Fangs, nie zatruwało już więcej powietrza; jego wiadomość została nakreślona ich krwią. Była to wiadomość, że Laughing Jack, będzie musiał odbierać go głośno i wyraźnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	11. Chapter 11

Pierwszym odczuciem, które przebiło się przez słabnącą, spokojną zasłonę jej snu, była kłująca jasność, i ciepło trafiające w jej oczy. Drugim, była sztywność, która objęła jej kark i ramiona, ale trzecim był on: jego upojna woń, miękkość jego futra odczuwalna przez jej uszy, dotyk jego palców splatających się z jej łapką. Powoli, otworzyła oczy, i mrugnęła w świetle poranka, wypełniającego pokój. Gdy jej wzrok się wyostrzył, a umysł obudził, zaczęły się jej przypominać wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy.

Siedziała przy Nicku, na jednej z kanap w holu wejściowym w Dywizji Zooicide. Miała głowę opartą o jego ramię, a jej uszy wystawały zza jego szyi. Pierwszą rzeczą, która zobaczyła po otwarciu oczu, była jej prawa łapka, ściśnięta przez jego lewą. Ich palce były przeplecione, i leżały na przerwie która się uformowała po ściśnięciu ich ud. Przypomniało się jej, że usiedli obok siebie, i włączyli telewizję, licząc na to, że odwróci ich uwagę od piekła z którego uciekli. Rozmawiali o prostych rzeczach; wesołych wydarzeniach z dzieciństwa, starych przyjaciołach. Ukojona przez jego bliskość, przez jego bogaty, komfortowy, barytonowy głos, a także zmęczenie, zasnęła na jego ramieniu. Nie pamiętała, by trzymała jego łapę, ale teraz nie miała najmniejszej ochoty jej puszczać.

Powoli i ostrożnie przekręciła głowę, podnosząc nos pod jego szczękę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jej nozdrza poczuły jego woń jeszcze bardziej, przesyłając wzdłuż niej dreszcz. Jej ciało było otoczone przerażeniem z powodu tego zapachu, interpretowany przez nią jako śmiertelne zagrożenie, jednak tak bardzo mu ufała, że to wrażenie przerodziło się w coś zarówno uspokajającego, jak i cudownie ekscytującego. W tym momencie przyszło jej na myśl, że nigdy nie była tak blisko przy kimś; to było intensywne poczucie akceptacji, i potężna nić zaufania, którą nigdy nie była, aż tak powiązana z żadnym innym zwierzęciem.

Kiedy spał, siedział z przekrzywioną głową, i częściowo otwartymi ustami. Chciała delektować się tym widokiem, lecz jej drobny ruch spowodował, że zaczął się poruszać. Na początku drgnęły mu powieki, a później uszy, dopóki nie obudził się całkowicie ze swojego snu. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy na jego twarzy pojawiła się niezadowolona mina, i instynktownie sięgnął w jej kierunku swoją prawą łapą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że już ją trzyma swoją lewą. Ujrzał jej uśmiech, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy, a ona zobaczyła ulgę w jego głębokich szmaragdowych oczach.

„Dzień dobry, Karotka,” Powiedział delikatnie, z nutką pietyzmu w głosie, „Dobrze ci się spało?”

„Niespecjalnie,” Powiedziała chichocząc, pocierając tył jego karku, swoją lewą łapką, nim dodała, „Ale to, jak się obudziłam jest cudowne…”

Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez długą chwilę, ich nosy unosiły się niebezpiecznie blisko, ale żadne z nich nie miało najmniejszej ochoty puścić swoich łap. Im dłużej patrzyli po sobie, tym przysuwali się do siebie coraz bliżej, widząc, że pomiędzy nimi została bardzo mała przerwa.

Trzy ostre puknięcia w drzwi, wtrąciły się w ten, cichy moment, powodując, że Judy, z rumieńcem na uszach odskoczyła od niego. Opuściła je za plecy, zaciskając łapki na kolanach, próbując opanować upokorzenie, nim ten co pukał wejdzie do środka.

Spojrzała się na w zakłopotaniu Nicka i otrzepała swoje ucho.

„ _Będziesz miał kłopoty!_ ” wyszeptała, nim rozłożyła się w sofie, próbując wyglądać nonszalancko.

Zawstydzony uśmiech pojawił się na paszczy Nicka, i wtedy on też rozłożył się w kanapie, cicho wzdychając. „Proszę wejść!” Zawołał.

Minęła krótka chwila nim drzwi się otworzyły i Eli Wolfram wszedł do środka. Wyglądał na ekstremalnie wycieńczonego, miał rozpięty dodatkowy guzik od koszuli, a jego krawat był bardziej poluzowany niż zwykle. Miał ciemne kółka pod oczami, jego futro było nastroszone, i rozczochrane. Jego spodnie były ubrudzone na nogawkach. Nie miał na sobie swojego płaszczu, odsłaniając koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, i skórzaną kaburę. Gdy obrócił się, by zamknąć drzwi, Judy zauważyła, że miał po lewej stronie koszuli, małą czarną smugę, która wyglądała jak węgiel drzewny, lub coś podobnego.

Trzymał dwie torebki z McBuggos w jednej łapie, i stojak na napoje, z trzema średnimi kawami i małą torebką na niej, w drugiej. Podszedł do stolika, który stał tuż, przed Nickiem i Judy, i położył na nim swoje pakunki. „Pomyślałem, że możecie być głodni, więc kupiłem coś dla was. Hops, to dla ciebie,” Powiedział, podając jej jedną z torebek, „Veggie Patty – mówię wam są świetne. Nick, to jest twoje.”

Nick wziął torebkę z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Dzięki, Eli!”

Judy ciepło się uśmiechnęła. „Dzięki, Detektywie, to miło z twojej strony,” Powiedziała, spoglądając na Nicka, „Nie wiedziałam, że jesteście na _ty_ …”

Wolfram wziął jeden kubek ze stojaka, przysunął krzesło z oparciem bliżej do stołu, i rozłożył się w nim, wzdychając głęboko z wycieńczenia. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, „Eli, jest w porządku. Oczywiście będziemy blisko ze sobą pracować przez najbliższy czas, szczególnie, jeśli wy dwoje wciąż będziecie ledwo unikać śmierci. Och, przy okazji, nie wiedziałem jaką kawę pijecie, więc śmietana i cukier są w małej torebce.”

„Dobrze, więc, mów mi Judy,” Powiedziała, i skinęła głową, „I dzięki za wszystko, Eli. Za wczoraj też. Wiele znaczy fakt, że w końcu wiemy z czym się zadajemy.”

Potarł stanowczo tył swojego karku, przekręcając, i wyprostowując go delikatnie, nim wypił długi łyk kawy, „Chciałbym tylko, by to nie był ktoś taki jak Jack Hargrieve…”

Nick podniósł brew, wlewając śmietanę do swojej kawy, „Wyglądasz na zmęczonego Eli… czy ty w ogóle spałeś?”

Wolfram potrząsnął głową, wypił kolejny długi łyk kawy, nie mając ochoty na podanie szczegółów.

Nagle uszy Judy podniosły się, a jej brwi zacisnęły, gdy wychyliła się bliżej, „Czy to… _krew_ na twoich knykciach? Co do diaska się wczoraj stało?”

Obniżając kubek, Wolfram spoglądał pomiędzy nimi, nim delikatnie westchnął. Odwrócił wzrok w kierunku okna. „Coś za co będę odpowiedzialny, zgryziony, i prawdopodobnie zawieszony,” Powiedział, pukając palcem wskazującym w kubek, kilka razy, „Przynajmniej teraz o dwóch członków Blood Fangs mniej zanieczyszcza powietrze, i jestem pewny, że Seth Grimm pracuje z Hargrieve’m.”

Nick i Judy spojrzeli po sobie w ponurym przejęciu. „Poszedłeś za nimi sam?” Judy spytała, niższym niż poprzednio głosem.

Wolfram spojrzał na nią, z zmęczonym uśmiechem na ustach. „I tyle zostało z obiektywności, ech, Judy?” Grzecznie powiedział.

Wtedy znowu usłyszeli pukanie, które spowodowało, że uszy Wolframa opuściły się delikatnie. Wypił kolejny łyk kawy, gdy Mundi wystawił swoją głowę zza drzwi. W porównaniu z jego łagodnym, jowialnym wyrazem twarzy, Mundi wyglądał na stwardniałego. Miał zamkniętą paszczę, a ramiona sztywne. Popatrzył dookoła, nim skupił wzrok na Wolframie.

„Detektywie Wolfram,” Powiedział, niskim i szorstkim głosem, pasującym do jego niecodziennego wyrazu twarzy, „Kiedy się uprzątniesz, chcę cię widzieć w moim biurze, za trzydzieści minut.”

Usta Wolframa naprężyły się, uszy obniżyły, a szczęka zacisnęła. Skupił wzrok na widoku miasta błyszczącego za oknem. „Tak, Poruczniku,” Odparł płasko.

Mundi zwrócił uwagę na Nicka i Judy, ze znacznie łagodniejszym wyrazem twarzy, „Och, ach, a dla was dwóch: Komendant rozumie, że macie dziś wolne, ale jeśli możecie, doceniłby to, gdybyście poszli na poranną odprawę.”

Judy skinęła głową, „Jasne, sir.”

Mundi uśmiechnął się i cofnął, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wtedy, Wolfram wstał z krzesła, opróżniając kawę jednym, szybkim łykiem, i wrzucił pusty kubek do śmietnika. Włożył łapy do kieszeni, patrząc się na nich przez chwilę swym codziennym zimnym wzrokiem. „Powinienem się trochę odświeżyć ,” Powiedział w końcu, „Bądźcie w kontakcie. Gdy coś nowego się pojawi, poinformuję was.” Po tym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Odwracając się do Nicka, Judy podniosła brew, „Uch, och… nigdy nie widziałam Mundiego w takim stanie… myślę, że Eli też o tym wie.”

Nick wzruszył ramionami, otworzył paczkę i wyjął z niej burgera. Odpakował go i ugryzł, wyglądając na zadowolonego, gdy przeżuwał go i połknął. „Nie wiem, ale myślę, że Eli miał dobry pomysł; powinniśmy się odświeżyć nim pójdziemy na odprawę,” Powiedział nim ponownie ugryzł kanapkę. „Wyglądamy jakbyśmy razem wpadli pod pociąg,” Powiedział z zawstydzonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Judy zarumieniła się na uszach, jedząc swojego burgera. W końcu spojrzała się na niego, uśmiechając się diabelnie, „Potrafimy wyglądać jeszcze gorzej… my króliki jesteśmy bardzo… _energiczne_.”

Brwi Nicka podniosły się, i wtedy Judy wybuchła śmiechem, nim powróciła do jedzenia swojej kanapki.

Po kilkunastu minutach, Nick udał się do męskiej szatni. On i Judy mieli zapasowe cywilne ubrania w swoich szafkach, więc postanowili wziąć prysznic i ubrać się w nie. Wolfram wciąż był pod jednym z pryszniców, kiedy przyszedł Nick i wszedł do kabiny obok. Zamknął drzwi, przekręcił zamek, i odkręcił wodę, wydając z siebie ciche westchnięcie, na to, jak dobrze się poczuł po męczącej i niewygodnej nocy.

„Zabawnie cie tu spotykać,” Odparł po chwili. Wolfram nic nie powiedział, więc Nick dodał, „Nie wiem czy to jakaś forma komunalnego, prysznicowego _faux pas_ , że tu z tobą rozmawiam, ale muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo ciekawy, co się wczoraj stało.”

Cichy chichot doszedł z kabiny obok, nim Wolfram odpowiedział, „Dobra, wal.”

„Czyli, jeśli się nie mylę, zabiłeś dwóch członków Blood Fang?”

„Naskoczyli na mnie,” Przyszła lakoniczna odpowiedź.

„A co z tą krwią na twojej łapie? Ich?”

„Nie to był czarny niedźwiedź,” Powiedział Wolfram.

„Czarny niedźwiedź…?”

„Uderzyłem też czarnego niedźwiedzia,”

„Rany!” Powiedział Nick, delikatnie chichocząc, „Gdzie ty wczoraj pojechałeś? Brzmi jak jakieś ostre miejsce…” Gdy mówił, nałożył szampon, i zaczął szorować swoją głowę i szyję.

„The Rusty Herring. Miałem przeczucie, że znajdę tam chociaż jednego członka tego gangu. Chciałem im przekazać wiadomość,” Powiedział Wolfram, niskim głosem.

„Powiedziałbym, że to zrobiłeś! I to porządnie! Powiedział Nick, spłukując swoje futro, i szorując je palcami, „The Rusty Herring… fiu, nie włożyłbym tam łapy nawet wtedy, gdy żyłem z naciągania innych. Muszę powiedzieć, Eli, że tak bardzo jak doceniam tą twoją badassowość , szokuje mnie fakt, że to jest… do czego to porównać?... niestosowne do twojej inteligencji.”

Wolfram zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, z nutką goryczy w jego głosie. Zakręcił wodę, biorąc ręcznik przewieszony przez górną listwę drzwi od kabiny. Minęła długa cisza nim ponownie zaczął mówić. „Mój partner zginął,” Powiedział, równomiernym tonem, pozbawionym emocji, „Kiedy byłem rekrutem.”

Oczy Nicka poszerzyły się w szoku. Zakręcił wodę, trzymając łapę na kurku, i odwracając ucho ku Wolframowi.

„Nazywał się Grizzwald… był czarnym niedźwiedziem. Był moim przełożonym, przez mój pierwszy rok, a później postanowiliśmy pozostać partnerami,” Powiedział Wolfram, „Pewnej nocy, wdaliśmy się w pościg za antylopą… te dranie są szybkie… zostawiłem Grizzwald’a i ścigałem podejrzanego, do zarośniętego parku. Jak idiota, byłem tak skupiony na pościgu, że nie zauważyłem, że to jest zasadzka.”

Nick nastroszył brew, słuchając w absolutnej ciszy, przeraźliwie znajomej opowieści.

„Postanowiłem go dopaść i przygwoździć. Skuwałem go, kiedy jego koleżka rzucił się na mnie. Zastrzeliłby mnie, gdyby Grizzwald nie otoczył go, i chwycił za jego broń. To był ogromny drań – bizon. Siłowali się nad pistoletem, i Grizzwald skończył z sześcioma pociskami w ciele; bez gwintu. Kilka przeszło przez jego kamizelkę. Opróżniłem magazynek strzelając prosto w tego sukinsyna, ale to nie wystarczyło, było już za późno. Grizzwald był martwy, nim ambulans przybył na miejsce.”

„Eli… tak mi przykro…” Nick powiedział cichnącym głosem. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się wizja; obraz pozbawionej życia Judy, kołysanej przez niego w ramionach, jej krew przesiąkająca przez jego mundur, jego gorzkie łzy padające na jej twarz. Ta przerażająca wizja spowodowała, że wzdrygnął się.

„Są różni gliniarze, Nick,” Powiedział Wolfram, obwijając się ręcznikiem i wychodząc z kabiny. Zatrzymał się we framudze, „Jedne ssaki zostają glinami, dla władzy, inni dla szacunku, inni tylko by dostać wypłatę… ale większość z nich, na szczęście, zostaje nimi dlatego, że oni mają to we krwi. Ponieważ osią wokół której obraca się ich życie, jest wiara w to, że mogą dokonać zmian. Wiem jakim gliniarzem, byłeś w chwili, kiedy usłyszałem co stało się w laboratorium. Wiedziałem, że byłeś tym samym typem gliniarza, jakim był Grizzwald.”

Nick wziął ręcznik zawieszony na framudze, i obwinął się nim, lecz nie otworzył drzwi.

„Przed śmiercią Grizzwald’a, byłem przenikliwy, tak jak Judy,” Wolfram kontynuował, „Myślałem, że mogę uczynić świat lepszym… po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo był okropny i zniszczony. Po tym co się stało, wszystkim co chciałem, było ukaranie tego rodzaju szumowin z którego pochodził ten, który go zabił. Stało się to dla mnie jedną wielką ssaczą krucjatą. Zapomniałem o ideologii bycia gliną… dopóki nie poznałem Judy.”

„Tak,” Odparł Nick cicho, „ _Dokładnie_ wiem o co tobie chodzi.”

„Naprawdę przez to, że takiej zdegenerowanej kupie futra, jaką jest Jack Hargrieve, prawie udało się zamordować dwóch świetnych gliniarzy, jakimi jesteście ty i Judy, i to nie raz tyko _dwukrotnie_ …” Powiedział Wolfram, z delikatnym warknięciem w głosie, „Straciłem głowę. Chciałem, by ten sukinsyn wiedział, że wytropię go wszędzie, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.”

Nick otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, i stał pośród zimnych mokrych kafelków, rozmyślając nad tym niespodziewanym wyznaniem.

„Muszę iść,” Powiedział cicho Wolfram, „Opiekuj się sobą i Judy.” Wyszedł, i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi od kabiny, spacerując w kierunku swojej szafki.

„Zawsze,” Nick zawołał za nim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Piętnaście minut później, Wolfram stał przed drzwiami do biura Mundiego. Był ubrany w ciemnoszary garnitur, białą koszulę i ciemnoniebieski krawat, z czerwoną rozetką. W porównaniu z jego nawykiem, miał zapięty kołnierz, a jego krawat był perfekcyjnie zawiązany w węzeł Windsor, idealnie wyśrodkowany, ze srebrną spinką, identyczną jak jego spinki do mankietów. Ostro westchnął, i zapukał w przydymioną szybę.

„Wejść,” Powiedział Mundi ze środka.

Wolfram wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podszedł do środka pokoju i stanął prosto, z rękoma po bokach, prawie tak jakby stał na baczność. Jego uszy były zwrócone ku tyłowi, ale nie opuszczone. Patrzył się prosto na ścianę. „Chciał pan mnie widzieć, sir,” Powiedział.

Mundi siedział za swoim biurkiem, przeglądając akta sprawy. Zdjął swój płaszcz i kurtkę, przez co wyglądał podobnie do Wolframa, który przyszedł rano na komendę; miał podwinięte rękawy, poluzowany krawat, i taką jak Wolfram kaburę. W porównaniu z automatycznym pistoletem kalibru .45, który nosił Wolfram, Mundi miał serwisowy rewolwer kalibru .38 z uchwytem z palisandru, który był jednym z ostatnich broni starego typu na komendzie.

Kiedy Wolfram przemówił, Mundi odłożył akta na bok, i spojrzał na swojego partnera z nieco bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. „Usiądź, Eli,” Powiedział w końcu, wskazując na kanapę, która stała po lewej stronie od drzwi.

Wolfram usiadł, kładąc łapy na kolanach. Panował nad emocjami, nie pozwalając, by nic nie wyciekło przez jego zimną, pozbawioną emocji twarz.

„Wiesz, że masz szczęście,” Powiedział Mundi tonem mniej szorstkim, niż wcześniej, „Bogo miał ochotę rozszarpać cię na pół, przez to co wczoraj zrobiłeś. Wstawiłem się za tobą; powiedziałem mu, że sam się z tobą uporam.” Gdy mówił, przesunął krzesło zza swojego biurka i zatrzymał je przed Wolframem. Kiedy w nim usiadł, rozłożył się w nim, położył jedną łapę na kolanie, a drugą pocierał czoło. „Co ty do diabła sobie myślałeś, Eli?” Powiedział, wzdychając w irytacji.

Wolfram delikatnie wzruszył ramionami, „Myślałem sobie, że znajdę trop prowadzący do Blood Fangs w barze Rusty Herring, i _znalazłem_. Seth Grimm jest z nimi, bez wątpienia.”

„To nie jest to o czym ja mówię, i ty dobrze o tym wiesz, Eli,” Powiedział uparcie Mundi, „Poszedłeś, sam, w to cholerne gniazdo zła – do diabła, ty je kopnąłeś! – i nawet nie pomyślałeś, by poinformować o tym centralę! Chyba wiesz, że ci dwoje, Hargrieve i ten jego mały skrzydłowy Grimm, nie są typowymi bandziorami; nie możesz się podejmować czemuś takiemu.”

Wolfram spojrzał Mundiemu w oczy, bardziej obniżając uszy, „Osobiście prowadziłeś dochodzenie na miejscu zbrodni, Poruczniku. Myślę, że _wiesz_ dlaczego musiałem to zrobić.”

„Powinieneś był _mnie_ wezwać, Eli!” Mundi rzucił, niszcząc swoją powłokę niewzruszenia.

„Nie chciałem umieszczać cię w niebezpieczeństwie, lub możliwości braku obrony; to było ryzykowne, i etycznie wątpliwe posunięcie,” Powiedział Wolfram, z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, gdy odwracał wzrok.

„Nie musiałeś dzwonić do mnie, jako przełożonego! Wiem, że nim jestem, ale ważniejsze jest to, że jestem _twoim partnerem_ , Eli,” Mundi powiedział, obniżając delikatnie ton.

„Właśnie dlatego, ja-” Wolfram zaczął, i urwał swoją wypowiedź. Wychylił się do przodu, złączył ręce, i oparł przedramiona na kolanach, gdy patrzył się na podłogę.

„Czy choćby rozważyłeś to z mojej perspektywy?” Powiedział Mundi, pochylając się bliżej, „Jak bym się poczuł, gdybym musiał wstać rano, i narysować kredą linię wokół twojego ciała?”

„Równie dobrze mogłoby się to stać innego dnia, Mundi,” Wolfram powiedział cicho, patrząc na podłogę.

„O wiele łatwiej bym się z tym pogodził, gdybym cię tam osłaniał, gdybym był tam z tobą, kiedy to by się stało,” Powiedział Mundi niskim głosem, gdy warknięcie wdarło się do jego głosu, „Wtedy nie musiałbym się do końca życia zastanawiać, czy wszystko mogłoby pójść inaczej… czy ty _zaufałbyś mi na tyle_ , że pozwoliłbyś mi tobie pomóc.”

Nastała długa cisza. W końcu, oczy Wolframa zamknęły się, a on wydał z siebie zmęczone, głębokie westchnięcie. „Przepraszam, Mundi…” powiedział, ściszonym głosem, „Powinienem był cię wezwać. To już się nigdy nie powtórzy.”

Na twarzy Mundiego pojawił się uśmiech, gdy pochylił się do przodu i poklepał Wolframa po ramieniu. „Odpowiedni czas na papierosa, czyż nie?” Powiedział, wstając z fotelu i idąc w kierunku drzwi.

„Nawet nie masz pojęcia…” Powiedział Wolfram, delikatnie się uśmiechając, „Niech pan prowadzi, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nick i Judy stali z tyłu Sali Odpraw, tuż obok drzwi, gdy weszli inni oficerowie. Przez system zmian na komendzie, część twarzy które ujrzeli była znajoma, ale inne widzieli stosunkowo rzadko. Prawie wszyscy z nich patrzyli się na nich, dziwiąc się co oni robią w pracy, gdy mają dzień wolny. Wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy nie dotarły do mediów przed porannymi wiadomościami, więc nikt nie miał pojęcia o ich otarciu się o śmierć.

Nick miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę z białymi nadrukami w kwiaty, krawat w jasno i ciemno niebieskie pasy, i parę szałwiowych spodni. Opierał się plecami o ścianę, nieobecnie surfując po Internecie na swoim telefonie, z jedną ręką w kieszeni.

Judy przebrała się w stylową koszulę kończącą się nad jej ogonkiem, a pod nią miała jasnoniebieski t-shirt. Stała opierając się o ścianę obok Nicka, spoglądając na puste podium, gryząc swojego kciuka i zastanawiając się, czemu Bogo prosił ich o stawienie się na spotkaniu.

„Co cię gryzie, Karotka?” Powiedział Nick, nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu.

Spojrzała na niego, delikatnie się irytując. „Twój styl. Sprawdzałeś czy jesteś daltonistą?” Spytała. Irytował ją fakt, że mógł być jednocześnie tak szarmancki, i niepomny; widocznie nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

„Zajączek,” Spojrzał się na nią, ze skrzywionym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Teraz, o co chodzi?”

Sapnęła na niego, zakładając ręce za plecy i patrząc się w przeciwnym kierunku od jego zadowolonej z siebie, szorstkiej, i bezwzględnie przystojnej twarzy. „Martwię się o to, że… co jeśli wczoraj w pubie byliśmy zbyt rzucający się w oczy?” Powiedziała, ściszonym głosem, „I co z nami śpiącymi na komendzie… co jeśli Bogo o nas wie?”

„A jeśli tak jest?” Nick spytał, wykrzywiając usta bardziej, i spoglądając na nią ukośnie z połowicznie otwartymi oczami, „Co nam może zrobić? Pozbawić urodzin?”

„Może pomyśl o tym, że ma prawo cię _zwolnić_ za złamanie umowy o fraternizacji?” Syknęła pod nosem, by mieć pewność, że nikt tego nie usłyszy, „Wciąż masz okres próbny!”

Cichy chichot uciekł z ust Nicka, gdy odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na telefon. „Jestem _prawdziwym_ bohaterem, pamiętasz? Nie możesz odznaczyć kogoś Złotymi Skrzydłami Odwagi, a potem go zwolnić za randkowanie z królikiem, której życie uratował – i która przy okazji również okazuje się być _prawdziwym_ bohaterem – czyż nie? Byłby skandal w mediach. Chyba, że to zrobi i mnie na jakiś czas zawiesi … może.”

„Nie musisz mieć tego w swoich aktach, na pierwszym roku, Nick.”

„Jesteś tego warta,” Powiedział, uśmiechając się ponownie, gdy ponownie szybko na nią spojrzał.

Judy wzruszyła ramionami, „A co ze mną? Ja też nie chcę być zawieszona, Nick!”

Opuścił delikatnie twarz, i schował telefon do kieszeni, zostawiając tam swoją łapę, gdy oparł głowę o ścianę. „Czy ja nie jestem tego warty…?” Spytał, z nutką jowialności w tonie jego głosu.

Wzruszyła ramionami jeszcze bardziej, skrzyżowała ręce, odwracając wzrok ponownie na przód pokoju. „ _Tak,_ ” Powiedziała po krótkiej przerwie. „Ale nie mam ochoty pakować nas w żadne kłopoty,” Dodała.

„Ach, zrelaksuj się, Karotka,” Powiedział zamykając oczy, i machając ogonem w tę i z powrotem, „Za dużo się martwisz.”

Po kilku sekundach ciszy, drzwi się otworzyły, a Bogo wszedł do Sali Odpraw. Stanął za podium i przeglądał dokumenty, spoglądając przez chwilę na Judy. Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, i machnęła palcami w powitaniu, na co on zareagował przewróceniem oczu. Odłożył wszystko na bok, i odchrząknął, „Dobra, cisza, możecie usiąść.”

Wszyscy oficerowie usiedli, i w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Po szybkim spojrzeniu po pokoju, Bogo ich poinformował, „Zanim rozdam dzisiejsze rozpiski, jest coś czym muszę się zająć. Część z was mogła zauważyć, że Posterunkowi Hops i Bajer są z nami dzisiaj, mimo ich dnia wolnego. _Nie wiecie_ jednak, że ostatniej nocy, ledwo przetrwali napaść na ich życia.”

W pokoju było słychać, pomruk zaskoczenia i troski. Nick otworzył usta, by bez wątpienia rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostą, lecz Judy uderzyła go łokciem w żebro, by go uciszyć.

„ _Nic nie mów!_ ” Wyszeptała ostro, patrząc na niego ze swoim zabójczym ametystowym spojrzeniem.

Warknął pokornie, zaciskając łapę na żebrach.

„Przez to,” Bogo kontynuował, „Mieszkanie Posterunkowej Hops, nie jest dłużej bezpieczne, przynajmniej dopóki sprawca nie zostanie schwytany. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś z was mogłyby zaoferować jej, by mogła przez jakiś czas gdzieś przenocować.”

Szczęka Judy otworzyła się a jej oczy rozszerzyły. „Och, nie, sir ja nie mogłabym-” wybełkotała.

„Ja to zrobię!”

Nick miał już coś powiedzieć, z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, kiedy nagłe wtrącenie się, ucięło jego myśl. Spojrzał się, z lekko otwartymi ustami, na wstającą Fangmeyer.

Niepodobny do Komisarza ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, po czym skinął głową w jej kierunku, „Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję, Posterunkowa Fangmeyer.”

Judy podeszła do ławki, gdzie siedziała Fangmeyer. „Och, jesteś pewna, Lucy? Nie chcę nikogo obciążać… naprawdę, nie musisz tego robić!”

Fangmeyer zachichotała, patrząc na Judy z zawstydzonym uśmiechem na ustach, „Zapomnij o tym, Judy! Mam drugą sypialnię dla gości, więc to nie jest dla mnie kłopot. Przynajmniej tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić.”

Judy ciepło się uśmiechnęła, i złapała się za swoje łapki, „Łał… wielkie dzięki, Lucy; to bardzo miłe z twojej strony.”

Bogo odchrząknął, „Dobra, dobra, odsuń się Hops. Musimy wracać do pracy. Ty i Fangmeyer możecie spotkać się przy wyjściu pod koniec zmian, by omówić detale.”

„Tak jest, sir,” Powiedziała Judy, machając z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach w kierunku Fangmeyer, nim podeszła do Nicka. Zauważyła jaki był zawiedziony, kiedy Lucy się zgłosiła, więc krzywo się do niego uśmiechnęła, „O co chodzi, Nick? Lucy ukradła ci twój pomysł? Wiesz, że tak, czy siak bym się nie zgodziła, by wprowadzić się do ciebie…”

Uśmiechnął się do niej, krzyżując ręce, „Tylko chciałem znowu zobaczyć jak się rumienisz. To jest takie słod-”

„Nie, nie, _nie!_ ” powiedziała, kiwając palcem, w jego kierunku, „ _Nie_ używaj tego słowa na S, w stosunku do mnie, proszę pana.”

Nick wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, „Traktujesz to jak jakieś przekleństwo.”

„To poniżające,” Powiedziała, „Więc, jakie są twoje plany na dziś, Posterunkowy Bajer?”

„Cóż…” Powiedział, przerywając, by upewnić się, że nikt z innych policjantów, nie mógłby ich usłyszeć, „Pomyślałem, że jeśli może nie masz żadnych planów, poszłabyś ze mną na randkę.”

Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy podeszła do ściany i oparła się o nią, by wyglądać nonszalancko, i próbując utrzymać ich rozmowę w tajemnicy. „Brzmi nieźle,” Powiedziała, spoglądając mu w oczy, „Gdzie chcesz pójść?”

„Dokładnie tam,” Powiedział, z cwanym uśmieszkiem na ustach, i wskazał na drzwi. Bez czekania na jej odpowiedź otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.

Pobiegła za nim, wyglądając na całkowicie wzburzoną. „O… o czym ty mówisz? Tutaj?!” Wyszeptała ostro.

„Zaufaj mi, Karotka,” Powiedział, wkładając ręce do kieszeni, spacerując dalej, „To będzie jak zejście pod przykrywkę… ukrywanie się, i strzelanie. Będzie świetnie, obiecuję,”

Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego z zawstydzonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Dobra, Nick. Prowadź.”

Zaprowadził ją po schodach na dół, do składu broni, machając do łosia pracującego za ladą. „Cześć Andy! Mam nadzieję, że nam pomożesz. Potrzebujemy ukrytych kabur, celów, i amunicji do ćwiczeń,” Powiedział Nick z uśmiechem na ustach.

„Jasne, Nick!” Powiedział Andy, odwracając się do szafek, zabierając pożądane rzeczy. Zatrzymał się, patrząc na nich, „Nie macie czasem dnia wolnego?”

Nick wzruszył ramionami, „Musieliśmy przyjść do biura, ze względu na jedną sprawę, więc pomyśleliśmy, że powinniśmy trochę postrzelać.”

Andy skinął głową, idąc ponownie na tyły pomieszczenia. Po kilku minutach, wrócił popychając wózek z przygotowanymi rzeczami, zapakowanymi w dwie osobne duże papierowe torebki. Położył je na ladzie, i usiadł za swoim stanowiskiem obok okna, naciskając kilka przycisków. „Mieliście kiedyś do czynienia z ukrytym ekwipunkiem?” Spytał, patrząc się pomiędzy nimi, zza lady.

Nick potrząsnął głową, „Ja nie. A ty, Posterunkowa Hops?”

„Nie, ja też nie,” Powiedziała Judy.

„Dobra, nie ma sprawy, zapiszę sprzęt w waszych aktach, więc nie będziecie musieli ich przynosić z powrotem. Możecie ich potrzebować, jeśli przypiszą was do jakiejś sprawy po cywilu – przygotowałem też odpowiednie pasy na broń, bo wasze typowe paski, są zbyt cienkie na kabury. Coś jeszcze?”

„To wystarczy” Powiedział Nick zabierając swoją torebkę, gdy Andy mu ją podał.

„Cześć!” Powiedział Andy machając, „Och, hej Nick, w piątek organizujemy pokera, wchodzisz?”

„Nie wiem, czy dam radę; mam dużo spraw na głowie. Wiesz jak to jest.”

„Jasne, no to następnym razem!” Powiedział Andy, nim skierował swój wzrok w kierunku komputera.

Judy uśmiechnęła się do Nicka, gdy szli w kierunku wind, „Ty naprawdę znasz wszystkich. To trochę urocze, że tak łatwo zyskujesz przyjaciół.”

„Zawsze bądź przyjacielem, z gościem od ekwipunku, Karotka,” odpowiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Upewnisz się wtedy, że masz wszystko kiedy to potrzebujesz.”

„Więc, przyjaźnisz się z Andy’m, tylko dlatego, że załatwia ci niezły sprzęt, co?” Powiedziała, delikatnie uderzając go w żebra.

„Nieeee” Powiedział Nick, krzywo się uśmiechając, „Lubię przyjaźnić się i grać w karty z Andy’m, _i_ _tak_ : przy okazji załatwia niezły sprzęt.”

Judy przewróciła oczami.

W ciągu dziesięciu minut, otrzymali swoje pistolety ze składu broni, wrócili na dół do strzelnicy, założyli kabury, i stanęli w goglach i słuchawkach ochronnych przy wejściu.

Strzelnica była wielkim kanciastym pokojem, z gładkiego betonu, i niskim sufitem, z ułożonymi pod kątem panelami balistycznymi. Z tyłu pomieszczenia była ‘pułapka’ na pociski złożona z spadającej wody hamującej pociski, i odprowadzającej pył. Za linią strzału, w miejscu gdzie stali, był rząd małych budek oddzielonych pleksiglasowymi płytami. Zasięg strzału został podzielony pomiędzy piętnaście warstw tarcz za linią ognia, każda oddzielona od pobliskich celów wąskimi panelami, lecz w centrum linii strzału, była otwarta przestrzeń, w której mogły być umieszczone różne sylwetki celów. Cele były podpięte pod zmotoryzowane szyny, które biegły przez całą długość strzelnicy, aż do blokady pocisków; ustawili odległość na dziesięć metrów.

„Więc, co robimy najpierw, Nick?” Judy spytała, wyjmując magazynek ostrych pocisków z pistoletu, wkładając go do kieszeni podpiętej do paska, i wkładając magazynek nabojów do ćwiczeń.

Nick również umieścił magazynek na miejscu, i pociągnął suwnicę. Podniósł koszulkę, włożył broń do kabury, i opuścił bluzkę, by ją zakryć. „Pomyślałem, że możemy to trochę urozmaicić, i trochę porywalizować ze sobą. Zaczniemy od szybkiego wyciągania broni? Broń w kaburze, strzelasz jak najszybciej. Kto strzeli szybciej wygrywa – ale musisz trafić w środek tego okręgu, bo gdy nie trafisz strzał się nie liczy.”

Judy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przeładowując swój pistolet, nim włożyła go do kabury. „Chcesz się w to bawić z królikiem? Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić Nick? Jesteśmy okropnie szybkie,” Powiedziała.

„Muszę to zobaczyć,” Odparł Nick, patrząc na nią z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Strzelec gotowy?” Nacisnął przycisk na stoperze na wąskim stole obok niego.

„Gotowy,” Powiedziała Judy, rozprostowując delikatnie stopy, i trzymając łapki na wysokości talii.

Nick wcisnął przycisk ‘Start’ i przybrał podobną pozę. Po kilku sekundach przerwy, nastąpiło głośne piknięcie. W tym momencie, oboje wyciągnęli broń; Nick strzelił o ułamek sekundy później niż ona.

„Szlag!” Powiedział, „Dobra, dwa cele z trzech.”

Judy zachichotała, chowając bron, gdy Nick zresetował stoper.

Kolejne piknięcie, kolejny moment skupienia, i ponownie Judy pobiła go o ułamek sekundy.

„Dobra, nowy konkurs!” Powiedział, podnosząc brew w jej kierunku, „Celne strzelanie, dwadzieścia pięć metrów, pięć rund, żadnych osłon.”

„Dobra,” Powiedziała Judy, zapominając o stresie poprzedniej nocy, i zaczynając się dobrze bawić.

Tym razem Nick trafiał za każdym razem w okrąg w centrum celu, kiedy Judy rozsiała pociski po całym celu; głównie na jego obrzeżach . Wydęła wargi na niego, i delikatnie puknęła go w ramię, „To nie fair, miałeś najwyższe noty ze strzelania kiedy byłeś w akademii.”

„Najwyższe? Dwa cele z trzech.” Powiedział chichocząc.

Strzelili znowu, lecz gdy cele do nich wróciły, Nick trafił jeszcze bliżej. Podszedł do niej, patrząc się na jej cel. „Spróbuj jeszcze raz; dam tobie kilka rad,” Powiedział, zmieniając cel na nowy. Wpisał kod, i wysłał cel na odległość dwudziestu pięciu metrów, po czym uklęknął obok niej.

„Och, czyli żółtodziób staje się przełożonym, to jest to?” Powiedziała z dokuczliwym uśmiechem na pyszczku.

„Zmiana ról jest zupełnie fair, Zajączku. Teraz, stań trochę szerzej,” Powiedział, łapiąc ją za talię. Rozłożyła stopy. „Dobrze, teraz, ustaw odpowiednio uda…” Powiedział, delikatnie ustawiając ją w odpowiedniej pozycji, gdy celowała w tarczę. „A teraz ramiona,” Powiedział podnosząc swoje łapy, pomagając jej celować, i poprawiając ją dopóki nie celowała idealnie.

„Głębokie oddechy,” Powiedział, obniżając delikatnie głos, gdy podszedł bliżej, „Teraz, luźno chwyć uchwyt swoją dominującą łapką, i zacieśnij chwyt drugą łapką…” Kiedy mówił, wsunął swoje łapy na jej ręce, obwijając je wokół niej, tak, że była prawie dociśnięta ku jego ciału. Trzymał swoje łapy na jej, do momentu, gdy mógł poczuć odpowiednie napięcie na uchwycie broni. „Dobrze, teraz skup się na celu, pociągnij spust na sześćdziesiąt procent do tyłu…”

Skupiła się na celu, ściskając spust tak jak powiedział. Kierował jej łapkami, lecz trzymał swoja paszczę blisko jej głowy, tak, że mogła go słyszeć przez ochraniacze.

„Teraz, osiemdziesiąt, dziewięćdziesiąt…”

Broń wystrzeliła, ona zacisnęła łapki mocniej; pocisk przewiercił cel w samym centrum. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Nicka.

„Jak mi poszło?” Spytała, odwracając głowę tylko delikatnie, by nagle zrozumieć, jak blisko jej był. Zatrzymała się. Jej usta były o niecały cal od jego, już drugi raz tego dnia.

„Cudownie,” Powiedział delikatnie, „Jeszcze pięć rund.”

Skupiła się ponownie, patrząc w sam środek celu. Strzeliła, a pocisk wbił się tuż obok pierwszego. Kolejny przebił się pod nim, formując równy mały trójkąt. Czwarty pocisk przebił się w jego centrum.

Wtedy Nick przesunął swój nos za jej szyję, ustawiając swoje usta tak, że jego słowa przebijały się przez jej delikatne futro, u podstawy jej uszu, gdy mówił. „Wiesz, Karotka, chcę ci się do czegoś przyznać…” Powiedział, głębokim, delikatnym szeptem.

Jej koncentracja osłabiła się i poluzowała spust zaczynając od nowa.

„Miałem ukryty powód, by cię tu sprowadzić. Sposób w jaki mnie wczoraj pocałowałaś… był nieprawdopodobnie namiętny; myślałem nad tym cały dzień…” Kontynuował, „Nie mogłem zwrócić tobie tej przysługi, więc chciałem chociaż być przy tobie, tak blisko.”

Jej pistolet strzelił, a pocisk odbił się od podłogi, i trafił w cel blisko jego dolnej części.

Włożyła broń do kabury, zdjęła ochraniacze z uszu i odwracając się do niego, spojrzała mu w oko. „Dobra, teraz przeszkadzasz mi w celowaniu… to oszustwo!” Mruknęła, jednak z nutką zabawy w jej głosie.

Bolesny wyraz twarzy pojawił się na jego twarzy, nim zniknął, gdy wstał, zdejmując słuchawki, by zwisały mu na szyi. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał na nią, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę. „Uwierz mi, mówię poważnie,” Powiedział, „Jednak miałem _inny_ ukryty motyw…”

Skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew. „Czyli…?” Powiedziała, wyraźnie łagodniejszym tonem, jak gdyby próbowała powstrzymać myśli; o pocałunku, o tym jak namiętny był, i o tym jak bardzo on chciał ‘zwrócić przysługę’.

Wziął głęboki oddech, patrząc się na nią przez chwilę swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami, nim przemówił. „Chciałem mieć pewność, że będziesz umiała strzelać z tej broni, ponieważ muczę cię prosić o przysługę,” Powiedział, niższym niż poprzednio głosem, „Muszę się czymś zająć przez najbliższe kilka dni, więc najprawdopodobniej nie będę cię często widywał. Obiecaj mi, że od teraz nigdzie nie będziesz wychodzić bez swojej broni.”

Judy uniosła brew jeszcze bardziej, zaciskając usta, tak jakby rozważała jego prośbę. W końcu uśmiechnęła się, gdy ujrzała głębszy sens jego wypowiedzi. Skinęła głową, „Dobrze, Nick. Ale co z tobą?”

„Mnie też to się tyczy, Karotka,” Powiedział, widząc jej uśmiech, „A teraz, może dokończymy nasz trening?”

„Dobrze, ale wiedz, że nie masz szans,” Powiedział, „Uczył mnie strzelec wyborowy.”

Delikatnie zachichotał, „Nie, nie, nie, myślałem, że powinniśmy postawić zakład.”

„Jaki?” Spytała zakładając nauszniki, i zajmując miejsce za linią strzału.

„Zwycięzca otrzyma całusa od przegranego,” Powiedział szeroko się uśmiechając.

„Czyli chyba dam ci fory,” Powiedziała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	12. Chapter 12

Judy i Fangmeyer, po końcu zmiany spotkały się przy biurku Clawhausera, by się przygotować. Przez to, że Judy nie miała ze sobą, żadnych innych ubrań, a wszystko, co Fangmeyer mogła ubrać, byłoby dla niej przydatne, gdyby chciała spędzić noc pod namiotem, spędziły resztę popołudnia na zakupach.

Słońce znikało za horyzontem, gdy dotarły pod budynek, w którym było mieszkanie Fangmeyer; Był to wysoki, nowoczesny apartamentowiec, mieszczący się w centrum Śródmieścia. Mieszkanie znajdowało się na czwartym piętrze, we wschodniej części budynku. Zadowolone z dzisiejszego dnia i obładowane ogromnymi torbami pełnymi zakupów podeszły do drzwi. Fangmeyer wyciągnęła klucze z torebki, i je otworzyła. „Witaj w domu,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, odchodząc na bok tak, by Judy mogła wejść pierwsza, „ _Mi casa es su casa,_ Judy!”

Judy przeszła przez drzwi, do jasnego, przewiewnego wnętrza. Mieszkanie było przestronne i nowoczesne, z białymi ścianami, gładkim sufitem, i miękką, pokrytą wykładziną podłogą. Po lewej stronie od wejścia był wielki schowek, a po prawej, ogromna kuchnia z urządzeniami ze stali nierdzewnej. Po lewej, tuż obok schowka był korytarz, który prowadził do dwóch sypialni i łazienki, a na jego końcu mieściło się wejście do dużego salonu, z kominkiem gazowym, wielkim oknem, i przesuwnymi drzwiami po lewej stronie, prowadzącymi na balkon.

Fangmeyer weszła tuż za Judy, zamykając drzwi i odkładając torby do schowka. „Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój!” Powiedziała, prowadząc ją przez korytarz. Zatrzymała się przed pierwszymi drzwiami i otworzyła je. Był tam przestronny pokój z wielkim oknem z widokiem na wschód. Pod ścianą stało duże łóżko z gładką pościelą, i miękkimi włochatymi poduszkami. Naprzeciwko, była szafa i niska komoda z płaskim telewizorem. Na ścianie przy oknie była półka zapełniona najróżniejszymi powieściami, książkami, i kilkoma bibelotami. Miękkie aksamitne krzesło z małym stolikiem przed nim stało odwrócone w kierunku okna.

Judy zrzuciła torby pod szafą, podnosząc łapki do ust. „Och, łał, Lucy!” Powiedziała, z sapnięciem w głosie, „To miejsce jest przepiękne… dziękuję ci bardzo.”

„Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Judy,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, „Teraz, bez urazy, ale nie mam nic jadalnego w domu, a nie mam zbytnio ochoty, by dziś wieczorem gotować. Co byś powiedziała, gdybyśmy zamówiły coś do jedzenia z pobliskiej, świetnej knajpki z makaronem, a potem spędziły noc oglądając łzawe filmy, i malując pazurki?”

Judy wydała z siebie chichot, potwierdzając jej propozycję. „Brzmi nieźle!” Powiedziała.

W ciągu około pół godziny, ich zamówiony smażony makaron - jedna porcja śródziemnomorska, a druga wegetariańska – dotarł do ich drzwi. Usiadły obok siebie na sofie, ubrane w szlafroki, i oparły stopy o brzeg wielkiego stolika na kawę, by ciepło kominka wysuszyło ich świeżo pomalowane pazurki. Włączyły Wedding Dashers, w którym grali Owen Wolfson i Vince Fawn, i zaczęły jeść  makaron ze swoich kartoników.

Wybór filmu, przeszył Judy dreszczem który przeszedł po jej plecach. Wyrwało to ją z miłego nastroju, gdyż uświadomiła sobie, że za trzy dni Nick przyjdzie tu, by zabrać ją na randkę. Żyjąc w towarzystwie Lucy, było pewne, że prędzej, czy później się o tym dowie. Myślała, co by mogła zrobić, żeby to ukryć, lecz byłoby to takie oszustwo, które raziłoby ją w oczy.

Judy skończyła swój makaron i położyła kartonik po nim na stole. Zaczęła gryźć kciuka, zastanawiając się, co zrobić.

Nagle, Fangmeyer wybuchła głośnym śmiechem patrząc się na film, i pukając Judy tyłem swojej łapy. „Czy ty ich widzisz?” Powiedziała, potrząsając głową. Kiedy Judy nie odpowiedziała, spojrzała na nią, zauważając zadumane, i zatroskane zachowanie, „Hej, wszystko w porządku, Judy?”

Judy westchnęła głęboko, kładąc ręce pomiędzy kolanami, i patrząc się na swoje palce od stóp przez kilka sekund. Zdecydowała, że szczera rozmowa z przyjaciółką, będzie najlepszym wyjściem, więc odwróciła się do Fangmeyer, z błagalnym wzrokiem. „Lucy, mogę tobie zaufać, że nikomu nie zdradzisz tej tajemnicy?” Spytała.

Fangmeyer uniosła brew, odłożyła pudełko po makaronie, i przesunęła się tak, że patrzyła na Judy, z jedną nogą zgiętą na kanapie. „Jasne, Judy! O co chodzi?” Spytała kładąc łapy na kostce.

„Cóż… uch… chodzi o mnie i Nicka…” Powiedziała siadając skrzyżnie, na sofie.

„Randkujecie ze sobą, co?” Lucy powiedziała, gdy delikatnie skinęła głową.

Oczy Judy poszerzyły się, a jej uszy natychmiast opadły za plecy, „ _T… ty wiedziałaś?!_ Skąd ty to wiesz!?” Wybełkotała.

Fangmeyer odpowiedziała chichotem i uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Kochana, to jest oczywiste, przynajmniej dla samic w biurze. To jak na siebie patrzycie, to jak do siebie mówicie, to jak zawsze siedzicie przytuleni do siebie, na porannej odprawie…”

Judy zanurzyła twarz w swoich łapkach, przesuwając je na policzki, i przewracając oczy w kierunku sufitu, „Och, cudownie, więc _wszyscy wiedzą_ a Nick zostanie zwolniony przez złamanie przepisu o fraternizacji…”

„Och, ja bym się o to nie martwiła, kochana,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, „Powiedziałam, że to jest oczywiste dla _samic_. Faceci rzadko to zauważają, a szczególnie Bogo. Tak już z nimi jest.”

„Czy ty myślisz, że to niewłaściwe?” Spytała Judy, patrząc ponownie na Fangmeyer, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwienia, „Czy jestem jakąś wariatką, przez to, że lubię lisa?”

„Czy _ty_ myślisz, że to niewłaściwe?” Spytała Fangmeyer, unosząc brew, „Mówisz do mnie jak ssak, z bardzo dużym poczuciem dobra i zła, Judy”

Judy westchnęła, patrząc w dół na jej łapki, „Nie wiem… według innych ssaków, jest to jakiś rodzaj zbrodni przeciwko naturze.”

„Zabawne,” Fangmeyer powiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem, „Nie pamiętam, żeby na moim szkoleniu było coś takiego jak ‘zbrodnia przeciwko naturze’. W jakiej sekcji przestępstw się mieści?”

Judy delikatnie zachichotała, zadumany uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.

„Przez to, że powiedziałaś mi co leży tobie na duszy, byłoby wrednie z mojej strony, gdybym nie powiedziała czegoś tobie,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, ze skrzywionym uśmiechem na ustach, „Chcesz widzieć coś, czego nie powiedziałam nikomu innemu?”

Judy odwróciła się ku tygrysowi, jej uszy podniosły się, „Jasne, Lucy. Obiecuję, że nikomu tego nie powiem.”

Fangmeyer uśmiechnęła się szeroko, obniżając swoje ciało do momentu, gdy oparła łokcie o kanapę, a jej twarz znalazła się na wysokości twarzy Judy. Wyszeptała jej do ucha, „Straciłam kiedyś głowę, dla Bogo.”

Szczęka Judy opadła; położyła łapki na kanapie, całkowicie odwracając się, ku Fangmeyer, „ _Nie!_... Żartujesz! _Bogo!?_ ”

Fangmeyer potaknęła, z nieśmiałym uśmieszkiem na paszczy, i chichotem, „Tak. Wiele lat temu. On jest powodem, dla którego zostałam gliną.”

Na twarzy Judy pojawiło się oszołomienie. Prawie spadła z kanapy, „Więc, dalej, powiedz mi! _Muszę_ to usłyszeć…”

„Cóż, kiedy byłam nastolatką, byłam swego rodzaju rozpieszczonym bachorem,” Zaczęła Fangmeyer, kładąc się na plecach, i stawiając stopy na stoliku. Skrzyżowała nogi i położyła łapy na brzuchu, gdy mówiła, „Otoczyłam się podejrzanym towarzystwem. Imprezy, alkohol, narkotyki. Kiedy miałam osiemnaście lat, byłam na wielkiej imprezie, która została nakryta przez policję. Byłam wtedy na ‘Wildwood Weed’, ale nie wzięłam jej dużo, więc udało mi się opchnąć wszystko, co miałam mojemu koledze, i nie zostać złapaną. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, policjanci nie mogli udowodnić, że złamałam prawo, ale Bogo – wtedy był Sierżantem – _wiedział_. Mógł to zobaczyć w moich oczach.”

Judy siedziała bez ruchu, z otwartymi szeroko oczami, potakując w trakcie przerw.

„Usiadł ze mną, kiedy wszyscy inni pojechali, i porozmawiał ze mną,” Fangmeyer kontynuowała, z oczami pełnymi zadumy, jakby przypominała sobie te wspomnienia, „Powiedział mi, że wiedział o tym, że brałam narkotyki, piłam poniżej dozwolonego wieku, i że to do nikąd prowadzi. Powiedział, że nigdy nie uda mi się dobrze żyć, jeśli nie zmądrzeję i nie zacznę podejmować lepszych decyzji. Powiedział, że jestem mądrą dziewczyną, co znaczyło więcej niż to co słyszałam dotychczas. Zakochałam się po uszy; wyglądał cudownie w tym mundurze, i ten _akcent_ …!” Niskie, pomrukiwanie uciekło z jej gardła, gdy miała na paszczy zadowolony uśmiech.

„Och rany, Lucy, jest z tobą gorzej niż ze mną!” Powiedziała Judy, śmiejąc się.

„Zrozumiałam wtedy dwie rzeczy,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, patrząc na Judy, „Pierwsza, że zauroczył mnie bawół w mundurze, ale druga, że Bogo został gliniarzem, ponieważ _go to obchodziło_. Wygląda na walecznego drania – kiedyś też tak było – ale, za tą twardą powłoką, ma wielkie serce, które chce by troszczył się o innych. Dlatego zostałam gliną.”

„Łał…” Judy powiedziała, podnosząc brew, by zrozumieć wszystko, „Więc… powiedziałaś mu to?”

Fangmeyer potrząsnęła głową, „Zostałam gliną dziewięć lat później. W tym czasie, Bogo wspiął się wyżej… wtedy był chyba kapitanem… i to sprawiłoby mu zbyt wiele problemów. Poza tym, nie miał żadnego powodu by ewentualnie odwzajemnić to uczucie. On jest podręcznikowym gliniarzem, jak mogłaś zauważyć.”

„Właśnie taki jest,” Judy powiedziała z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, „Ale co teraz? Wydaje się mieć inny stosunek do ciebie, gdy mówi. Porównując jego stosunki z innymi policjantami, jeśli teraz o tym myślę.”

„Kiedy dostałam się na komendę, z mojej woli lub nie, próbowałam się do niego zbliżyć. Pracowałam z nim kilka razy, i teraz mamy do siebie przyjazny stosunek,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, „Nie zapraszałam go na kawę, czy coś, robiliśmy tyle ile musieliśmy zrobić w pracy. Byłoby dziwnie, gdybym chciała zacząć przyjaźń z nim teraz… poza tym; teraz nie jestem zakochana po uszy, czy coś takiego. Teraz to tylko delikatne uczucie.”

„Dobra, ale gdyby był tylko posterunkowym, tak jak ty… zapytała byś go, czy by z tobą poszedł?”

Fangmeyer uśmiechnęła się, pokazując rzędy zębów, „W mgnieniu oka.”

„ _Łał…_ ” Judy wyszeptała, siedząc w zamyśleniu po tym wszystkim, co powiedziała Fangmeyer. Po chwili, sięgnęła i dotknęła łapę Fangmeyer. „Dzięki, że mi to powiedziałaś, Lucy…” Powiedziała ściszonym głosem, „Myślałam, że byłam jedynym ssakiem na świecie, który się tak czuje.”

„Pewnie jest nas więcej niż myślisz, Judy,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer wzruszając ramionami, nieobecnie pukając w swoje łapy, „Teraz nie ma epoki kamienia… miłość jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż ta prosta biologia. Mam na myśli… popatrz na nas! Królik i tygrys, oglądają łzawe filmy, jedzą makaron, i plotkują o chłopakach… może słowa ‘drapieżnik’ i ‘ofiara’ naprawdę już nic nie znaczą… wiesz? Jeśli możemy być przyjaciółkami, to czemu do diaska, królik nie może randkować z lisem?”

Judy uśmiechnęła się, i przytuliła się do szyi Fangmeyer, „Dzięki, Lucy.”

„Nie dziękuj,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, „Teraz, skończmy nasz film.”

 

* * *

 

Trzy dni później, Judy wyglądała jakby miała wylecieć w powietrze z nadmiaru emocji, kiedy wraz z Fangmeyer weszła po pracy do jej mieszkania. Nick miał przyjść za godzinę, by zabrać ją na randkę do Igloo Chill Lounge. Zniknęła w swoim pokoju i nie wyszła z niego przez czterdzieści pięć minut, dopracowując wszystkie detale swojego wyglądu, i nowego stroju, który kupiła wraz z Fangmeyer, dzień wcześniej. Wyszła z niego około za piętnaście piąta, ubrana, wystrojona i gotowa.

Krótko po tym, na telefon Judy przyszła wiadomość. Była od Nicka: Spójrz przez okno.

Podbiegła do przesuwnych drzwi, prowadzących na balkon, otworzyła je i wychyliła się ponad balustradę. Patrząc w dół ujrzała Nicka, stojącego przed długą czarną limuzyną, z łapami w kieszeniach i zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Mogła ujrzeć małą rękę Finnicka wystającą zza otwartego okna, wraz z częścią jego stroju szofera.

Nick miał na sobie ciemnoniebieski garnitur, szarą koszulę i czerwony krawat z ukośnymi niebieskimi pasami. Miał czerwono-niebieską chustę, której róg wystawał z górnej kieszeni jego marynarki. Judy gapiła się na niego przez długą chwilę, próbując pojąć jak pan ‘Hawajska Koszula z niedobranymi krawatami’, postanowił się tak dla niej ubrać. _Najpewniej rada od Eliego_ , pomyślała.

„Zaraz będę na dole!” Powiedziała, machając do niego.

Judy przebiegła przez mieszkanie, zabierając portmonetkę ze stolika na kawę, po czym ruszyła dalej. „Do zobaczenia, Lucy!” Powiedziała, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, „Dzięki za wszystko!”

„Rozerwiesz go, dziewczyno!” Lucy zawołała, chichocząc z powodu jej ekscytacji, „Gdy wrócisz, chcę znać wszystkie soczyste detale!”

Judy w ciągu dwóch minut była przy wyjściu. Zatrzymała się, nim wyszła, by spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w szybie. Była ubrana w dopasowaną, granatową sukienkę z czerwonym haftem. Zakończona była czerwonym kołnierzem, który wystawał po obu stronach jej głowy, idący przez jej prawą stronę jej torsu, kończąc się w połowie obszycia jej sukienki. Miała na sobie parę błyszczących czerwonych butów na obcasach; wcześniej myślała, że niższy wzrost to będzie lepszy pomysł, szczególnie, że mogła policzyć na palcach jednej łapki ile razy chodziła w szpilkach… raz: w butiku. Na szczęście, Lucy dała jej kilka porad, i ćwiczyły całe popołudnie, do tego momentu, że była przekonana, że przeżyje tą noc bez zrobienia sobie krzywdy.

Fangmeyer pomogła jej pomalować pazurki na bordowy kolor, pasujący do szminki, i dodać odrobinę cienia do oczu. Judy uznała, że wygląda całkiem nieźle, i po rozważeniu wszystkiego sięgnęła po klamkę.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, stanęła prosto, i uśmiechnęła się. Otworzyła drzwi, i odważnie szła po schodach z przodu budynku, w kierunku Nicka i czekającej obok niego limuzyny. Z powodu szpilek, kołysała się bardziej niż zwykle; uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy widziała jak Nick to zauważył. Powitał ją z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach, i wyciągniętą łapą.

Kiedy położyła tam swoją łapkę, ukłonił się i pocałował ją w nadgarstek, podobnie do tego jak to zrobił Katherine w Dystrykcie Nocnym, tylko tym razem zauważyła, że jego pocałunek był bardziej czuły, niż w tamtym wypadku.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy, wciąż nie puszczając jej łapki. „Wyglądasz cudownie,” Powiedział łagodnie, a potem dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, „A martwiłem się, że Fangmeyer będzie miała na ciebie zły wpływ.”

„Ty też wyglądasz nieźle, Nick!” Dodała czując ciepło w uszach i na policzkach, „Naprawdę się dla mnie inaczej ubrałeś...”

Zachichotał delikatnie, wzruszając ramionami, „Gdybym ubrał jedną z moich zwykłych koszul do Igloo Chill Lounge, dostałbym po uszach, i już nigdy by mnie tam nie wpuścili.”

„Hej!” Finnick wtrącił się nagle swym opryskliwym, basowym głosem, „Moglibyście flirtować ze sobą w środku? Musimy już jechać.” Wyskoczył z fotela kierowcy, i otworzył tylne drzwi, delikatnie kłaniając się w kierunku Judy, „Madam.”

Judy zachichotała, uśmiechając się do Nicka, nim weszła do środka. Nick poszedł za nią, i usiadł obok niej, rozkładając się w wygodnej aksamitnej tapicerce. Położył swoją prawą kostkę na lewe kolano, a swoja ręką obwinął ramiona Judy. Finnick zamknął drzwi, i w ciągu paru chwil, silnik obudził się do życia, a pojazd odjechał, powoli przedzierając się przez ulice.

Judy praktycznie trzęsła się w fotelu, i miała zaciśnięte łapki, tak, by powstrzymać je przed klaskaniem z ekscytacji. „To jest takie _niesamowite_!” Powiedziała patrząc się na niego, „ _Igloo_ … nigdy nie myślałam, że będzie mi dane choćby _zobaczyć_ je od środka, już nie mówiąc o spędzeniu tam wieczoru! Mówią, że podobno nawet Gazela tam chodzi… RANY NICK!... _A co jeśli ona tam jest!?_ ”

Nick zachichotał w odpowiedzi. „Wiadomo, że nie ma jej teraz w mieście,” Powiedział, „Ale hej, wszystko jest możliwe, co nie, Karotka?”

Po około dwudziestu minutach, limuzyna podjechała i zatrzymała się przed Igloo Chill Lounge. Słyszeli, jak frontowe drzwi auta się otwierają, a kilka sekund później, tylne drzwi się otworzyły. Finnick wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi i przesunął się do wbudowanego w aucie barku. Odwrócił się i wyjął dwa kieliszki wraz z butelką z jednej z szafek. Wyjął korek, i nalał napój napełniając kieliszki. Gdy odwrócił się do nich, trzymał w obu łapach każdy z nich. Podał je im. „Coś małego na dobry początek waszego wieczoru,” Powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

„Ach, Fin… to miłe z twojej strony,” Powiedział Nick, unosząc swój kieliszek.

„Tak, cóż,” Powiedział Finnick, odwracając wzrok, „Nie rób z tego czegoś wielkiego… tylko cieszcie się z siebie, dobrze?”

Uderzyli o swoje kieliszki, wypijając długi łyk musującego szampana. Nagle Finnick wyszedł, i zamknął za sobą drzwi, ponownie zostawiając ich samych.

Nick delikatnie, zakręcił napojem w swoim wąskim kieliszku, uśmiechając się do Judy, „Więc,” Powiedział, i skinął głową w kierunku jej nowych butów, „Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę w nich tańczyć?” Jego adoratorski wzrok skupił się na paskach obwiniętych wokół jej delikatnych stóp, idąc wzdłuż jej odsłoniętych łydek nim po chwili, z powrotem spojrzał jej w oczy.

Podniosła brew i wskazała kieliszkiem w kierunku jego odsłoniętych stóp, „Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę w _nich_ tańczyć?”

„Chyba podołam,” Powiedział ze skrzywieniem na twarzy, „My lisy jesteśmy zwinni w naszych łapach, wiesz o tym.”

Prychnęła łagodnie na niego, pijąc kolejny łyk. „Cóż,” Powiedziała, patrząc się na bąbelki tańczące w jej kieliszku, „Jeśli będę miała z tym problemy, najpewniej dasz radę mnie podnieść z parkietu.”

„Hmm… ten pomysł ma intrygujące możliwości…” Powiedział wypijając resztę swojego szampana, mając na paszczy diabelski uśmieszek.

Odpowiedziała delikatnym puknięciem go rękę, gdy była zajęta dokańczaniem swojego napoju. Odłożyła kieliszek, tuż obok jego, na blat baru, i spojrzała na niego z oczekiwaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Odpowiedział, łapiąc ją za łapkę, i otwierając drzwi, prowadząc ją poprzez śnieżną noc, która w Tundrówce była codziennością.

Szli łapa w łapę do frontu hotelu z lat dwudziestych, zakończonego wieżą, z podstawą w stylu art deco. Większość parteru była zajęta, przez Igloo Chill Lounge, jednak zostawiając miejsce na recepcję. Gdy podeszli widzieli przelotnie, dekadenckie wnętrze restauracji, przebijające się przez oszronione okna, wyłapując przy okazji stłumione dźwięki jazzu, wydobywające się ze środka.

Nick prowadził ją wzdłuż długiej kolejki ssaków, czekającej pod niebieskim neonowym znakiem, chcących wejść frontowymi drzwiami, aż podeszli do mniejszych nieopisanych stalowych drzwi, z szerokimi nitami, i małym przesuwnie otwieranym okienkiem. Judy spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem, lecz on jedynie pokazał swój typowy uśmiech  ‘Zaufaj mi, Karotka’ i zapukał trzykrotnie w drzwi.

Po krótkiej przerwie, okienko się otworzyło, i para stalowo-niebieskich oczu spoglądała dookoła, dopóki nie skupiła się na Nicku. „Słońce świeci,” Powiedział głos ze środka.

„Ale lód jest śliski,” Nick odpowiedział natychmiast.

„Ach, spodziewałem się pana, Panie Bajer, proszę niech pan wejdzie,” powiedział głos. Drzwi otworzyły się, z metalicznym hukiem, ujawniając trzydziesto-kilku letniego samca rysia, ubranego w czarny płaszcz i krawat; strój formalnego kelnera. Ukłonił się i zaprosił do środka uprzejmym machnięciem łapy. Nick delikatnie położył swą łapę na łapce Judy i wprowadził ją przez drzwi. Szli przez kiepsko oświetlone przejście obite panelami z dębu, i z każdym krokiem coraz głośniej słyszeli namiętny, powolny utwór jazzowy. Głębokie dźwięki wiolonczeli, łączyły się z grą skrzypiec, czystym, łagodnym tonem fortepianu i cudownych dźwięków saksofonu, i prowadziły ich, dopóki nie dotarli do wielkiego, ozdobnego holu.

Złocone detale, wliczając przepiękną sztukaterię, cudowne kolumny i wiszące lampy, były znakomicie wykonane w stylu art deco. Zewnętrzne ściany, były wypełnione wielkimi, przyciemnionymi budkami, z aksamitną tapicerką w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim, otoczonymi przez ciemnozłote zasłony. Stoły z blatami z marmuru i podstawą z żelaza, perfekcyjnie kontrastowały z przytłumionymi zasłonami. Większość podłogi zajmowały okrągłe stoły, i krzesła, ze świecami w centrum każdego blatu.

Obok głównego wejścia, mieściła się wielka scena z siedmioosobową kapelą jazzową. Przewodząca kapelą była posągowa samica zająca śnieżnego, z lekko zakrzywionymi nogami, i przykrótkimi uszami. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę z cekinami i czarne lakierki na stopach, które kontrastowały z jej sztywnym białym futrem. Jej łapki były obwinięte wokół mikrofonu, gdy śpiewała namiętną jazzową balladę. Przed sceną stał szeroki parkiet, którego powierzchnia została wykończona drogimi, deskami z ciemnego dębu, ułożonymi w kształt jodełek. Kilka par tańczyło wraz z rytmem muzyki.

Przy przeciwnej ścianie od drzwi, przez które weszli, stał bar, którego lada była skąpana w delikatnym świetle wiszących lamp. Na półkach za nim była niezliczona ilość butelek alkoholu, różnych kształtów i rozmiarów. Każdy cal tego miejsca umoczony był w stylowej dekadencji, która była znakiem firmowym epoki jazzu.

Kelner prowadził ich do budki z tyłu, tuż przy barze. „Pański stolik, sir,” Powiedział, kłaniając się uprzejmie, „Państwa kelner będzie za chwilę.”

Nick wskazał na jedną stronę aksamitnej kanapy, na którą weszła Judy, nim sam usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Po chwili, młoda antylopa, z bordową sukienką i czarnym futrem, przyszła do ich stolika. „Dobry wieczór, i witam w Igloo,” Powiedziała, uśmiechając się delikatnie, „Chcieliby państwo zamówić coś do picia?”

„Porosiłbym ‘Rye and Ginger’, dziękuję,” Powiedział Nick, po czym odwrócił wzrok ku Judy, „A co ty byś chciała, Karotka?”

„Hmm…” Powiedziała patrząc na Nicka, z otumanieniem wypisanym na twarzy, „Poproszę gin z tonikiem, i plasterkiem cytryny.”

„Cudownie,” Powiedziała kelnerka, „Wrócę z państwa zamówieniem za chwilę.”

Nick podniósł brew patrząc na Judy, „Czujemy smak przygody, co, Karotka? Normalnie nie pijasz czegoś tak mocnego.”

„Cóż muszę dotrzymać ci kroku, czyż nie?” Powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając w jego kierunku.

„Ha! To straszny pomysł!” Powiedział zwracając uśmiech, „Cóż, jeśli czujesz się na tyle odważna, to czemu nie spróbowałabyś jedzenia drapieżników, i chciałabyś zjeść ze mną przystawkę?”

Zawahała się, i opuściła delikatnie brwi, „Co masz na myśli?”

„Escargot,” powiedział, „To delikates.”

„A co to jest?” Spytała, jej nos delikatnie zaczął drgać, oświetlony światłem lampy wiszącej nad stołem.

„Nie, nie, nie! To byłaby za duża podpowiedź,” Powiedział „Musisz najpierw trochę zjeść. Chyba, że się boisz…”

Jego wyzwanie wywołało pożądany efekt; na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki, pełen determinacji uśmiech. „Przyjmuje wyzwanie,” Powiedziała.

Po chwili, kelnerka wróciła z ich drinkami, i położyła je na stole. „Co chcą państwo zamówić na przystawkę?” Spytała, patrząc się pomiędzy nimi.

„Chcielibyśmy zamówić escargot, jeśli można,” Powiedział Nick, z uśmiechem na paszczy, „I dwa widelce, przy okazji.”

„Bardzo dobrze, sir!” Powiedziała, „Mówię, że są wyśmienite.”

„Jadła pani to kiedyś?” Powiedziała Judy, patrząc się na szczupłą antylopę.

Kelnerka wydała z siebie cichy chichot, potrząsając głową, „Och, naprawdę, nie! Nawet bym tego nie tknęła” Po tym uprzejmie się ukłoniła, i poszła zanieść zamówienie. Judy patrzyła się na Nicka, coraz bardziej wyglądając na zakłopotaną.

Nick zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, unosząc kieliszek. „No to noga za nogą-” Zaczął.

„Och, nie pogrążaj się, Nick,” Wtrąciła się, z uśmieszkiem na ustach, unosząc swój kieliszek. „Nie rób tego.”

„Dobra, dobra,” Powiedział, po czym odchrząknął, i krzywo się uśmiechnął, „A może tak? Wypijmy za _prawdziwe_ spędzanie czasu ze sobą i sprawdzenie tego dokąd może nas to zaprowadzić.”

„Za to wypiję, proszę pana,” Powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając. Uderzyli o swoje kieliszki i wypili mały łyk, nim odłożyli je z powrotem na stół.

Wypili swoje drinki, kiedy escargot do nich dotarł, więc zamówili dwa kolejne, nim kelnerka odeszła. Ich wygląd dawał małą podpowiedź, co to może być; Danie było podane na porcelanowym talerzu. Było to sześć półkolistych kawałków darni, z kąskiem… czegoś… umoczonego w ostrym sosie, i maśle. Judy nabiła jednego na widelec i potrzymała go, próbując się w to nie wpatrywać, nim włożyła to do ust.

Zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy wyśmienity smak rozprowadzał się po jej języku. Miał bogaty, aromatyczny posmak, i sympatyczną, twardszą teksturę, która stawiała delikatny opór jej zębom. Połknęła, i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Nicka ponad stołem, „Smaczne! Co to jest?”

„Ślimaki,” Powiedział, z zadowolonym z siebie, szerokim uśmiechem na paszczy, czekając na jej reakcję.

Jej uszy opadły na chwilę, na twarzy miała wypisane przerażenie.  Dotknęła językiem swoich zębów, rozważając jak to przyjąć. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie uśmiechnęła się do niego, jej uszy ponownie się podniosły. „Ech, wy jecie jeszcze gorsze rzeczy… a to jest świetne!” powiedziała, wkładając kolejnego ślimaka do ust.

„Wiem, że takie są, więc łaskawie nie zjedz wszystkich,” Powiedział uśmiechając się do niej, sam jedząc kolejnego.

Nick poluzował krawat, biorąc kolejny kęs escargot, gdy kolejne drinki dotarły na miejsce. Wypił pół kieliszka jednym łykiem, kładąc go na stole, i odpinając jeden guzik ze swojej koszuli. „Czy nie jest tutaj trochę gorąco, Karotka?” Spytał nieobecnie, rozglądając się po pokoju.

Judy podniosła brew patrząc się na niego ze zdziwieniem, „Nick, jesteśmy w Tundrówce, tu jest lodowato…”

Wypił resztę swojego drinka, i złapał ją za łapkę, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, odsłaniającym kilka jego zębów, „Zatańczmy, przepiękna! Muszę się _poruszać_ …”

Nie miała czasu na odpowiedź, kiedy wyciągnął ją z budki prosto na parkiet. Kapela grała chrypliwy numer swingowy; obwinął ją swoją ręką wokół jej brzucha, i dziko z nią tańczył. Zachichotała, gdy tańczył i obracał się z nią, jednak jego ruchy wydawały się nierówne; coś było inaczej w porównaniu z tańcem w McGuffin’s.

„Jesteś _niesamowita_ , Karotka,” Powiedział bez tchu, ciasno ją trzymając gdy obracał się z nią, „Jesteś tak jak to _całe doświadczenie_ … to jest cudowne…”

„Nick… co ty…?” Powiedziała strosząc brew. Poczuła jak jego łapy przesuwają się wzdłuż jej ciała, jego kroki stawały się delikatniej nierówne.

„Ja tylko chcę być połączony z tobą… _całą tobą_ … zróbmy to…” Jego słowa, były zmieszane z mruczącym warknięciem; poczuła jak ją podnosi, przyciskając mocno do torsu, „Zróbmy to tutaj, kogo obchodzi co inni myślą!” Jego palce zaczęły wślizgiwać się pod jej sukienkę.

„ _Nick!_ ” Krzyknęła, i kopnęła go mocno w klatkę piersiową, wydostając się z uchwytu. Potknął się i przesunął się do tyłu. Odciągając rękę do tyłu, uderzyła go dłonią w paszczę, tak, że jego głowa przekręciła się w bok. „Co do _diabła_ jest z tobą nie tak!? Syknęła. Kilka tańczących par zatrzymało się i patrzyło na nich.

Kiedy Nick odwrócił się do niej, powód jego dziwnego zachowania stał się oczywisty; jego źrenice były kilka razy większe. Cienkie szmaragdowe pierścienie, otaczały czarne oczy. Uśmiechnął się do niej z połowicznie otwartymi oczami, „Mmm, jesteś _taka zakręcona_ , Karotka… nie wiedziałem, że to lubisz…”

„Och, szlag, Nick, ktoś cię _odurzył!_ ” Powiedziała, podnosząc łapki do ust, gdy poczuła narastające przerażenie.

„Narkotyki? Co, nie? Ostro pojechał!” Wyszeptała pobliska antylopa.

„ _Rany!_ Założę się, ze jest na Harbingerze,” Ryknął niedźwiedź.

„Czy to nie jest ten lisi gliniarz, co został postrzelony jakiś czas temu…?”

„Chyba nie dał rady…”

Pomruk sądzących przypuszczeń urósł wokół nich, a Judy była przytłoczona ciężarem paniki. „ _Szlag!_ ” powiedziała pod nosem, zabierając Nicka z parkietu za rękę, „Musimy stąd iść, _teraz!_ ”

Ruszyła z nim w kierunku ich budki, jego chód z każdym krokiem stawał się coraz mniej stabilny. Wzięła jego pusty kieliszek i schowała go do portmonetki, nim pociągnęła go jak najszybciej w kierunku wyjścia; on _musiał_ zostać odurzony – wywnioskowała, że ktoś musiał dodać go do jednego z jego drinków. Miała nadzieję, że laboratorium będzie mogło to później zidentyfikować z osadu z kieliszka.

Wyszli na lodowaty skąpany nocą chodnik, a Judy popchnęła go w kierunku pobliskiej alejki, ustawiając go pod ścianą, i nieprzytomnie próbowała zadzwonić do Finnicka. Po kilku sygnałach, włączyła się poczta głosowa. „Niech to szlag!” Powiedziała kończąc rozmowę, i klikając ‘#taxi’. „Halo? Chciałabym zamówić taksówkę pod Igloo Chill Lounge, na Blizzard Street, jak najszybciej,” Powiedziała, próbując nie brzmieć na wariatkę.

„Dobrze, będę za pięć minut,” Przyszła odpowiedź.

Spojrzała na Nicka z desperacją na twarzy. Przekrzywił się na ścianę, z głową leżącą pod dziwnym kątem, gdy patrzył na nią z mętnym, przepełnionym miłością uśmiechem. „Twoje kolory brzmią tak słodko, Karotka,” Powiedział, „Widzę wszechświat w twoich oczach…”

„Och, Nick,” Powiedziała, z drżącym westchnięciem, łzy zaczęły pojawiać się w jej oczach, „ _Jest z tobą źle_ …”

„Więc _gorzej_ być nie może!” Powiedział, rozkładając ręce i szeroko spoglądając na niebo, jakby widział wizje, niewidoczne dla niej, „Płynie we mnie, _tygrysia krew!_ ”

Warknęła, i uderzyła się dłonią w twarz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	13. Chapter 13

W ciągu kilku minut, taksówka podjechała pod krawężnik. Gdy się zatrzymała, Judy otworzyła drzwi i wciągnęła Nicka do środka. Kierowcą był gronostaj, ubrany w jeansy, cienki poszarpany wojskowy sweter i kaszkiet. Mówił z mrukliwym, i ciężkim, Rawrsyjkim akcentem, „Gdzie chcecie jechać?”

„Do Zootopia Gen-” Judy zaczęła, ale została powstrzymana przez Nicka, który pociągnął ją za rękę.

„ _NIE!_ ” Powiedział ostro, potrząsając głową i patrząc się na nią, „Żadnych szpitali!” Na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

„D… dobra…” Powiedziała powoli, przerzucając wzrok pomiędzy kierowcą i Nickiem, „Umm… więc pojedźmy może do twojego domu. Przypomnisz mi swój adres?”

„1955 Cypress Grove Lane,” Powiedział, i najwyraźniej bezwiednie, oparł głowę o szybę od drzwi.

„Da, dobra, jedźmy,” Powiedział gronostaj, wrzucając bieg, i odjeżdżając od krawężnika.

Jechali jakieś piętnaście minut, gdy Nick odzyskał częściowo zmysły, i przekręcił się ku Judy, prawie przewracając się na nią. Patrzył się jej w oczy przez kilka sekund, podpierając głowę o swoją rękę, nim wyszeptał. „Karotka…” Powiedział, bez mrugania spoglądając na nią, „Mogę powiedzieć ci coś o tobie?”

Jej usta delikatnie się wygięły przez jego dziwaczne zachowanie, i oczy z ogromnymi źrenicami, „A co to jest, Nick?”

Pochylił się trochę bliżej, i spoglądał oczami dookoła, tak jakby upewniał się, że są sami. „Ty… pachniesz,” Wyszeptał, dziwnie równym tonem, „Jak światło słońca i tęcze.” Podkreślił swój komentarz, formalnym skinięciem głowy, jak gdyby wyrażał dogłębność i prawdziwość swojego ‘filozofowania’.

Nie mogła z tego powodu delikatnie się nie uśmiechnąć; nawet gdy był odurzony, wciąż był dla niej słodki.

„Karotka…” Powiedział znowu, i ponownie w nienormalny sposób oparł głowę o okno.

„Tak, Nick?” Powiedziała łagodnie, trzymając łapki na kolanach, i odwracając się ku niemu.

„Nie czuję się za dobrze…” Powiedział. Nagle przechylił się do przodu, szeroko otwierając oczy, i niepohamowanie zwymiotował na podłogę pomiędzy stopami.

Kierowca wyglądał na zszokowanego, i ostro zahamował, uderzając stopą w hamulec. „Wynocha z auta!” Ryknął, uderzając w pleksiglasową ściankę, „On zwymiotował na całą tapicerkę! WYNOCHA!”

Judy wyskoczyła z taksówki, ciągnąc Nicka za sobą. Chwiejąc i potykając się, zatrzasnął drzwi stopą, gdy taksówka odjechała a kierowca zaczął z oddali kląć po Rawrsyjsku.

Nick zachwiał się i upadł na jedno kolano. „Karotka… czemu ten wściekły dziobak kradnie naszą łódź podwodną?” Spytał, mrużąc oczy w kierunku tylnych świateł taksówki. „Och, czekaj…” Powiedział po chwili, unosząc palec wskazujący, „Potrzymaj tą myśl przez chwilę…” Przewrócił się do przodu, opierając się o krawężnik, i opróżnił całą zawartość żołądka do rynsztoku. Krople deszczu zaczęły spadać wokół nich, równomiernie przybierając na sile dopóki mżawka nie przerodziła się w gwałtowną ulewę. Judy szorstko westchnęła, sięgając do pasków i zdejmując buty. „Wygląda na to, że musimy iść na piechotę, Nick,” Powiedziała, z rezygnacją w głosie, „Myślisz, że dasz radę mnie do siebie zaprowadzić?” Podeszła za niego, kładąc jego rękę na jej ramieniu i pomagając mu wstać, trzymając trzęsące się buty w jej wolnej łapce.

„Mmmhmmm!” Powiedział, potakując połowicznie uniesionymi powiekami, „Nigdzie indziej cię nie zabiorę.”

Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła iść. Musiała użyć sporo siły, by go podeprzeć; miał problem z utrzymaniem równowagi, i stawiał ciężkie nierówne kroki. Ku zaskoczeniu Judy, wydawał się pamiętać gdzie dokładnie musiał skręcać i iść, kiedy prowadził ją w głąb starszej i obskurniejszej części Śródmieścia. Po godzinnym spacerze w potwornym deszczu, znaleźli się przed butwiejącym gmachem zniszczonego budynku z brązowego kamienia, niedaleko Dzielnicy Kanałów, przemoknięci do suchej nitki. Judy głęboko westchnęła i ruszyła ku schodom, lecz Nick ją złapał.

„Nie od frontu,” Powiedział niskim, i spokojnym tonem; czymkolwiek został odurzony – naprawdę mocno podejrzewała Harbinger’a – przechodziło to przez niego stopniowo; najpierw stan wielkiej euforii, a później obrócenie się sytuacji o 180o.

Prowadził ją, wciąż się o nią opierając, wzdłuż alejki z jednej strony budynku, w kierunku klatki schodowej znikającej pod chodnikiem. Na dole stały stalowe drzwi z małym zakratowanym okienkiem obok. Na drzwiach wisiał zardzewiały znak z napisem ‘Pomieszczenie Gospodarcze – Wstęp Wzbroniony.’

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i spojrzała się na niego, „Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Nick? Żyjesz w _pomieszczeniu gospodarczym?_ ”

„Oszczędzam na czynszu,” Powiedział płasko.

Patrzyła na niego w oczekiwaniu; patrzył się nieobecnie na nią przez kilka chwil, nim w irytacji szorstko westchnęła. Poszukała i wyjęła klucze z kieszeni jego spodni. Gdy znalazła klucz, który pasował, odblokowała drzwi, otworzyła je, i weszła wraz z Nickiem do środka.

Zatrzasnęła drzwi i z wycieńczenia oparła się o nie plecami. Powoli jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do łagodnie oświetlonego wnętrza ‘mieszkania’ Nicka, i zaczęła wyłapywać jego detale. Wejście prowadziło do wielkiego pokoju, z wysoko ustawionym sufitem, pod którym przebiegały labirynty rur i zaworów. Po lewej stronie od wejścia stało pojedyncze, staromodne, mosiężne łóżko. Kołdra i przykrycie były zostawione w nieładzie, wraz z parą spodenek od piżamy. Obok łóżka stałą prosta szafka nocna z dwoma szufladami. Na niej stały cyfrowy zegar, lampa i ramka na zdjęcia. Ramka była ustawiona w kierunku łóżka, więc nie mogła zobaczyć zdjęcia. W dalszym rogu stało nieźle wyglądające zabytkowe drewniane biurko i krzesło, a na blacie były porozrzucane najróżniejsze papiery i słoik z losowymi ołówkami i długopisami.

Ściana naprzeciwko zawierała ‘szafę’ Nicka, która została zrobiona z długiej rury, z rzędami mundurów, hawajskich koszul, spodni i kilku kurtek, wiszącymi na niej. Obok tego stała lodówka, krótki blat ze stalowym zlewem, i ekspresem do kawy stojącym pod ścianą. Do ściany były przyczepione półki pełne najróżniejszych sprzętów kuchennych, butelek, pojemników, i słoików z przyprawami. Na drugim końcu blatu stała mała dwupalnikowa kuchenka elektryczna, tuż pod otwartym oknem z własnoręcznie zrobionym z folii,  wentylatorem, od którego odchodziła stara rura od suszarki.

Po prawej stronie od drzwi były kolejne stalowe drzwi, z zasłoniętą szybą, które prowadziły do małej łazienki.

Za łazienką, mieściło się prostokątne miejsce, przerobione na altankę, osłoniętą podwójnymi drzwiami z naklejką ‘Uwaga – Wysokie Napięcie.’ Pod prawą ścianą altanki stała stara wypłowiała kanapa, a po drugiej stronie szeroka komoda z starym telewizorem na niej. Pomiędzy tym stał niski stolik na kawę.

Jedynym źródłem światła, które dostawało się do ciemnego pomieszczenia padało z kilku kanciastych okien, które mieściły się w górnej części ścian z cementu i kamienia, oraz żółtawe światło padające z częściowo otwartej łazienki; widocznie Nick zapomniał zgasić światło, gdy wychodził. Na zewnątrz, rozjuszony deszcz uderzał o chodnik, czasem wraz z błyskiem pioruna i odległym grzmotem, który następował po nim.

„Świetnie… żyjesz w kotłowni, a twoje mieszkanie wciąż jest lepsze od mojego,” Powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. Spojrzała na niego, poprawiając jego ustawienie na swoim ramieniu. „Chodź, partnerze,” Powiedziała, prowadząc go do łazienki, „Musisz się przebrać w suche ubrania.”

„Mmmm…” Powiedział, opuszczając powieki. Nagle, zaczął gwałtownie patrzeć dookoła. „Hej… _hej…_ kto to powiedział?” Odparł, „Ktoś tu… _szepcze_ …”

„Nikogo innego tu nie ma, Nick. Spokojnie,” Powiedziała, klepiąc go po plecach. Połowicznie wprowadziła, i połowicznie wepchnęła go do łazienki. Była tam mała wanna z prysznicem, toaleta, zlew, i wyblakłe lustro. Z braku szafek, Nick znalazł małą szafkę z drucianymi półkami i umieścił ją przy ścianie pomiędzy zlewem i toaletą. Miał na niej szczoteczkę do zębów, grzebień, szampon, i inne przybory toaletowe. Wąska, biegnąca poziomo rura, na której były dwa duże puszyste ręczniki, służyła jako wieszak na nie.

Zdjęła z niego jego przemoczony garnitur, i wrzuciła go do zlewu. Wyciągnęła jego pistolet z kabury, rozładowała go, i odłożyła na chwilę na najwyższą półkę. Zdjęła jego krawat, koszulę i spodnie. W końcu kiedy stał tylko w bokserkach, odwróciła się i skrzyżowała ręce.

„Dobra, rozbieraj się i wskakuj do wanny, by się ogrzać,” Powiedziała, rumieniąc się trochę, gdy obraz jego mokrego ciała odzianego tylko w bieliznę, pozostał w jej głowie trochę dłużej niż chciała, „Znajdę ci coś suchego.”

W odpowiedzi jęknął i podszedł do wanny, wspiął się do środka, i przesunął zasłonkę. Odkręcił wodę, a ona usłyszała mokre plaśnięcie jego głowy o ścianę pod prysznicem, kiedy się o niego podparł.

Szybko złapała jeden z ręczników i obwinęła go wokół swojej głowy i ramion, licząc na to, że wsiąknie większość wody, a ona nie będzie moczyła mieszkania Nicka wodą. Ku jej zadowoleniu była w miarę sucha, więc odniosła ręcznik, wzięła jego pistolet wraz z magazynkami, i wyszła z łazienki.

Pamiętając o tym, że jego spodnie leżały na łóżku, podeszła do szafki nocnej, włożyła broń do szuflady, i wzięła jego ubranie. Miała wrócić do łazienki, kiedy coś zwróciło jej uwagę.

Stąd gdzie teraz stała, mogła ujrzeć fotografię przy łóżku; była tam ona i Nick, razem w dniu zakończenia przez niego Akademii Policyjnej. Było to zbliżenie na ich głowy i ramiona. Jego ręka była przewieszona przez jej szyję, jej policzek przyciśnięty do niego a na twarzy miała szeroki uśmiech. Jego uśmiech był delikatny, lecz równie szeroki i szczęśliwy jak Judy. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, patrząc się na zdjęcie; zrozumiała, że to jest pierwsza rzecz jaką Nick widzi każdego poranka, i ostatnia rzecz, którą widzi każdego wieczora.

Odgłos zakręcanej wody, wyrwał ją z jej przemyśleń, więc podeszła do drzwi. „Ogarnąłeś się trochę, Nick?” Spytała, pukając w drzwi kilka razy.

Odpowiedział niskim jękiem, więc otworzyła drzwi wystawiając przez nie rękę, trzymając głowę na zewnątrz. „Masz tu swoją piżamę. Ubierz się i zaprowadzę cię do łóżka,” Powiedziała. Czując jak wziął spodnie z jej łapki, zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o ścianę obok. Po kilku minutach Nick wyszedł, ubrany w miękkie, luźne bawełniane spodenki. Wzięła go za łapę i zaprowadziła w kierunku łóżka.

Jego uszy obracały się we wszystkie strony wyglądając na rozproszone, jego oczy poruszały się po pokoju, a jego głowa kręciła się od prawej do lewej. Zaprowadziła go do łóżka, i szybko poprawiła poduszki, kołdrę i prześcieradło, by wyglądały na chociaż pozornie uporządkowane. Podciągnęła kołdrę, a on wszedł pod prześcieradło nakrywając się kołdrą, i ustawił się w pozycji pół-leżącej, opierając się o tył łóżka.

„Dzięki, Karotka…” Powiedział, i przymykając oczy, położył łapy na przykryciu nad nim na wysokości brzucha.

Uśmiechnęła się i poklepała tył jego łapy. „Jest w porządku, Nick,” powiedziała, „Teraz, ja też muszę się umyć… jestem cała przemoknięta.”

Widział jak podeszła do jego ‘rury z ubraniami’ i wyciągnęła stamtąd koszulkę, po czym udała się do łazienki, i zamknęła drzwi.

Metaliczne zamykanie się drzwi, odbiło się echem po pokoju i ucichło, ale, kiedy otoczyła go cisza, była bardziej przenikliwa, niż kiedykolwiek. Była mrożąca krew w żyłach, nienaturalna; wokół nie było absolutnie żadnego dźwięku, nawet odgłosów deszczu, lub stłumionego buczenia maszyn pochodzącego zza jego ‘altanki.’

Wtedy pojawiły się głosy. Słyszał szepty, i niewyraźne dźwięki, które wyłaniały się z cieni. Wtedy cienie zaczęły się poruszać. Przelotne przesunięcia, nagłe ruchy; ciemne kształty przemieszczające się z jednego mrocznego kąta w drugi. Zamknął mocno oczy, trzymając je tak przez kilka sekund, w nadziei, że zjawy zasłaniające jego wizję znikną.

_Wiedziałeś, że to kiedyś nadejdzie, Nicky… to było tobie przesądzone…_

Oczy Nicka od razu się otworzyły, i gwałtownie spoglądały po pokoju; głos który usłyszał, był gardłowym, złowrogim głosem Laughing Jack’a. Jego oddech stał się nierówny i szybszy, poczuł drapanie w gardle, jego serce biło coraz szybciej. Gdzie była Karotka? Czemu nie mógł słyszeć prysznica?

_Witaj w piekle… hahaha… do tego miejsca należą tacy jak ty…_

Głos pochodził spod łóżka. Był tak blisko, że czuł jakby te słowa zostały wyszeptane do jego ucha. Mógł poczuć gorący oddech trafiający do jego uszu. Pochylił się w tą stronę, lecz kiedy tam spojrzał, nic nie zobaczył.

Wtedy z tyłu jego łóżka, przemówił inny głos.

_Jesteś kompromitacją, Nick… przynosisz wstyd swojej rodzinie…_

Miał w sobie coś znajomego, jednak był niski i nienaturalny, z brzmieniem, jak gdyby pochodził nie z tego świata. Nick odwrócił wzrok w kierunku z którego pochodził głos. Jego oczy poszerzyły się w przerażeniu, na to co zobaczył.

Rozkładające się ciało jego ojca, było dziwnie oparte na krześle przed nim. Ubrane w garnitur w którym został pochowany; był przegniły, postrzępiony i pokryty pleśnią. Jego futro było nierówne, szorstkie, i pozbawione życia, a ciało pod nim wysuszone, i trzymające się kości. Jego głowa była dziwnie przekręcona. Jego czarne i puste oczodoły, były ślepo ustawione w kierunku twarzy Nicka. Jego szczęka była otwarta pod dziwnym kątem, ujawniając rzędy poplamionych zębów.

_Jesteś kompromitacją… zawiodłeś swoją matkę… zawiodłeś mnie, Nick…_ Pozaziemski, głos jego ojca kontynuował, wydając się pochodzić z odległego miejsca, bo jego rozkładająca się szczęka pozostawała bez ruchu.

„Nie… _nie!_ ” Powiedział Nick, patrząc się w przerażeniu na tą koszmarną wizję, która nie chciała go opuścić, „To nie jest prawdziwe…”

Inny głos dobiegał z drzwi do jego mieszkania, głos samicy, której słowa były oszpecone przez mokry bulgot.

_Myślisz, że sprawiasz tym różnicę? Popatrz na mnie!_

W drzwiach stała młoda łania. Jej ciało było głęboko pocięte brutalnymi ranami. Krew przemoczyła jej ubrania, i wciąż ciekła z jej oczu, ust, i nozdrzy. Trzymała swoje, zamoczone w krwi, dłonie w geście błagania. _Zawiodłeś mnie…_ Powiedziała, z gardłem zapchanym własną krwią, _Zabiłeś mnie…_

Nick ponownie zamknął oczy, próbując uciec potwornym wizjom. Głosy stały się bardziej uparte, a nawet się mnożyły, kiedy chciał się schować za powiekami. Bełkoczący tłum, losowe głosy dzwoniły w jego uszach, naśmiewając się z niego, przeklinając go jako zdegenerowanego lisa, kanciarza, kryminalistę, i szumowinę.

Pośród nich usłyszał, basowy, drwiący z niego głos Bogo, _Zhańbiłeś tą odznakę; wiedziałem, że nigdy nie powinienem był tobie zaufać._

„Nick…?”

Z łazienki dobiegł do niego głos Judy. Otworzył oczy mając nadzieję, że jej widok uwolni go od tego koszmaru, lecz serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy to ujrzał: stała w wejściu otoczona przez żółtawe światło pochodzące z łazienki, jej mundur podziurawiony krwistymi dziurami po pociskach, i zafarbowany na brązowo, przez zaschniętą krew. Jej ciało było w stanie rozkładu, futro zmatowiałe i pozbawione życia, oczodoły czarne i puste, a uszy złamane, i wiszące w nienaturalny sposób. Szła powłócząc nogami w jego kierunku, gdy jego oczy rozszerzały się w przerażeniu i rozpaczy. Chciał się wyczołgać stamtąd, przyciskając plecy ku oparciu łóżka. „Nie… _och, nie, nie, nie…_ ” Wydyszał.

Judy podeszła do brzegu łóżka, ubrana w jeden z jego szarych t-shirtów, który zwisał jej do kolan. Uniosła brwi, gdy zobaczyła przerażenie w oczach Nicka, gdy spojrzał na nią. Uświadomiła sobie, że musi mieć potworną halucynację, skoro nie widzi jej jaką naprawdę jest. „Nick, posłuchaj mnie, to ja, Judy,” Powiedziała łagodnie, licząc, że uda jej się przebić przez zasłonę kłamstwa spowodowaną przez narkotyk, „Jest w porządku, Nick, jestem z tobą.” Podeszła bliżej, wspinając się na drugi koniec łóżka.

Całe ciało Nicka trzęsło się, jego paszcza była otwarta, gdy dyszał, próbując złapać oddech, a jego serce biło tak mocno, że mogła zobaczyć ruch w jego futrze. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, a jego oczy były rozszerzone, kiedy się na nią patrzył. Kiedy przemówił, jego głos był zaklinowanym szeptem, „Och, nie, tylko nie ty… proszę, Judy… _nie mogę cię stracić_ …”

Nie mogąc ścierpieć tego dłużej, zarzuciła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi, stając okrakiem wokół jego bioder, przyciskając się ku jego ciału. Przesunęła swoją paszczę do jego ucha, mówiąc do niego stanowczo, lecz delikatnie. „Nick, _posłuchaj mnie_ ; nic mi nie jest, jestem z tobą. Wszystko jest w porządku,” Powiedziała ciasno go trzymając, i nie chcąc go puszczać, nawet gdy drżał ze wstrętu z powodu jej uścisku. Jego pięści zacisnęły się na pościeli. „To się nie dzieje naprawdę, Nick… ty halucynujesz. Posłuchaj mojego głosu… wróć do mnie.”

Jego trzęsienie się zwolniło i w końcu ustąpiło, a szorstki oddech złagodniał. Bicie jego serca uspokoiło się, aż do momentu, gdy nie mogła go poczuć, a jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się. Kilka chwil minęło w ciszy przerywanej tylko ich oddechami i cichym padaniem deszczu.

W końcu, Nick uniósł swoje ręce i obwinął je ciasno wokół niej. Leżeli tak przez kilka minut, jego plecy przyciśnięte do oparcia łóżka, jej ciało otoczone jego uściskiem, przyciśnięte do jego miękkiego futra. Westchnął głęboko, i podniósł swoją łapę, by potrzeć jej policzek, delikatnie odsuwając ją do tyłu na tyle, żeby móc ujrzeć jej oczy.

Gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, mogła zobaczyć, że jego źrenice, jednak wciąż niezwykle duże, powracały do swojego normalnego rozmiaru. „C… co się ze mną stało, Karotka?” Spytał, słabym głosem.

„Zostałeś otumaniony… myślę, że ktoś, jakoś, dodał Harbingera do twojego drinka, w restauracji,” Powiedziała, łapiąc swoje łapki za jego karkiem i nieświadomie pocierając go delikatnie swymi palcami, „Może do dwóch drinków, sądząc po tym jak miało to na ciebie wpływ. Ktoś z nich musiał pracować z Hargrieve’m…”

Patrzył się w jej oczy przez chwilę, nim delikatny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, „Jesteś nadzieją na dnie puszki.”

Judy uniosła brew, przekrzywiając w zdziwieniu głowę, wciąż trzymając ręce wokół jego ramion.

„Puszka Pandory,” Powiedział, „Tak Swinton, opisała Harbingera… jak otwarcie Puszki Pandory wewnątrz swojego mózgu.”

Judy skinęła głową, jej nos zaczął drgać gdy przypomniała sobie słowa Swinton wypowiedziane przez nią w laboratorium.

„Kiedy całe zło, które jest na świecie, zostało uwolnione z Puszki Pandory, ostatnią rzeczą którą została na dnie… była nadzieja,” Powiedział Nick, czule pocierając jej policzek końcem swojego kciuka, „Jesteś jedynym zwierzęciem w tym mieście, który dziś we mnie uwierzył, Judy.”

„ _Znam_ _cię,_ Nick,” Powiedziała, zamykając oczy i kładąc swój nos na jego łapie, „Można cię opisać na wiele sposobów, ale nie jako śmiecia.” Uśmiechnęła się, chwytając swoją łapką jego łapy, i obróciła głowę delikatnie całując go w dłoń, „Poza tym… wiem, że martwisz się o mnie tak bardzo, że mógłbyś zaryzykować nasze relacje ze sobą, nie wspominając o ryzykowaniu swojej kariery.”

Wzdrygnął się i westchnął, mając na ustach uśmiech z kroplą goryczy, gdy patrzył się na nią, wciąż pocierając jej policzek końcem swojego kciuka. „Wygląda na to, że los jest przeciwko nam, co nie, Karotka?” Powiedział, ściszonym głosem, i odrobiną goryczy w jego tonie, „Za każdym razem, gdy chcemy ze sobą być, świat robi wszystko, by to się nie stało.”

„Los zawsze był przeciwko nam, Nick… nawet zanim się poznaliśmy,” Wyszeptała, otwierając oczy, i spoglądając w jego źrenice, „Przynajmniej teraz możemy z tym walczyć. Razem.”

„Raczej nikt nie chciał, by walczyć obok mnie,” Powiedział, kładąc rękę wokół jej pleców, kiedy oparła swoją głowę pod jego szczęką. Jej ręce były obwinięte wokół niego.

„Hej, panie ‘szklanka do połowy pełna’,” Powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając, „Wygląda na to, że udało nam ze sobą pobyć, mimo największych starań całego świata.”

„Mmhmmmm,” Powiedział, głosem brzmiącym jak ospały jęk, „Jednak… czuję się, jakbym został przejechany przez ciężarówkę.” Zaczął się trząść. Jego dreszcze stawały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne, dopóki, nie zaczął szczękać zębami.

„Wszystko w porządku, Nick?” powiedziała, odsuwając się.

„Z… zimn... no... mi… z… tego… wsz… szyst… kiego…” Powiedział, z zamkniętymi oczami.

„Więc pod kołdrę,” Powiedziała, odsuwając się tak, by mógł się przesunąć w dół, nim przykryła go prześcieradłem po samą szyję. Skuliła się obok niego, i położyła się pod jego łapę, leżąc z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Gdy zasypiał, miał oczy mocno zamknięte a jego oddech zaczął się dostosowywać do snu. Połączenie jej bliskości i ciepła kołdry, wydawało się uspokajać jego dreszcze, bo w pewnym momencie zasnął.

Kiedy spał, ona leżała obudzona; jej głowa powoli unosiła się i opadała z jego oddechami, a jej palce leżały ułożone w białym futrze jego klatki piersiowej. Myślała o tym co ma zrobić; nie ma mowy o tym, że Nick wydobrzeje na tyle, by móc jutro rano iść do pracy, ale nie miał też tyle sił, by zadzwonić na komendę. Nie miała pewności co do kolejnych efektów, które może wywołać narkotyk, więc musiała zostać tutaj całą noc, by się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest. Ona jutro również musiała iść na komendę, a gdyby zadzwoniła w tym samym momencie, co Nick – na pewno zostaliby nakryci. W końcu, delikatnie wzdychając, ustąpiła.

Powoli i ostrożnie, wysunęła się spod jego ręki i kołdry, ponownie go nią przykrywając, nim udała się do drzwi, pod którymi zostawiła portmonetkę. Wybrała numer na komendę i wzięła głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, kto może odpowiedzieć. W myślach powtarzała sobie gadkę o Nicku, i o tym, czemu dzwoni w środku nocy.

„Tu komenda główna, ZPD, jak mogę pomóc?” Powiedział Clawhauser, gdy odebrał.

Ramiona Judy rozluźniły się w uldze; w końcu Clawhauser był przyjacielem, i mógł być trochę bardziej wyrozumiały niż inni recepcjoniści, których nie znała.

„Hej, Clawhauser, posłuchaj,” Powiedziała, spoglądając na śpiącego Nicka, „Nick poprosił żebym za niego zadzwoniła; czuje się bardzo źle i nie da rady jutro przyjść.”

„Ochhhhhhhhh,” Powiedział Clawhauser, głosem zalanym sympatią, „Przykro mi to słyszeć… ale… czekaj chwilę, czemu dzwonisz za niego w samym środku nocy?”

„Ach… bo… zadzwonił do mnie, i mnie poprosił o to…?” Powiedziała Judy, czując narastający w niej strach.

„Więc… czemu nie zadzwonił do mnie i nie oszczędził ci kłopotu…?” Powiedział Clawhauser, brzmiąc na coraz bardziej zmieszanego.

Nagle, Nick zaczął głośno chrapać, a jego odgłos odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian. Judy oficjalnie zaczęła panikować.

„Co za okropny hałas… brzmi trochę jak… _czy to chrapanie?_ ” Clawhauser powiedział powoli.

„To… to, ech…” Judy zawahała się; nie kłamała często, więc do głowy nie wchodziły jej żadne wymówki.

„O… M… _boziu_ ,” Wtrącił Clawhauser, jego głos zmienił się w pełen napięcia szept.

„Och, nie…” Powiedziała Judy opuszczając uszy.

Z drugiej strony linii wydobył się długi pisk radości, a Judy w rozpaczy przesunęła swoją dłoń po twarzy. „Dobrze, posłuchaj, tylko przestań, Clawhauser, _przestań!_ ” Powiedziała, machając ręką w powietrzu, by podkreśliło to jej zdanie.

„ _Czy… wy… dwoje…?!_ ” Clawhauser powiedział powoli; Judy mogła praktycznie ujrzeć jego oszołomioną twarz, tylko po jego głosie.

„ _Nie, nie my nie!_ ” Powiedziała, stanowczo, „To nie było żadne – _czemu ty się o to w ogóle pytasz?_ ”

„Łał… wy _totalnie się ze sobą-_ ”

„ _NIE, my nie zrobiliśmy żadnego ‘totalnie się ze sobą’!_ ” Wyszeptała ostro, „Posłuchasz mnie choć przez chwilę, proszę?! To skomplikowane… i chcę tylko, żebyś ‘ _proszę’_ zachował to dla siebie, dobrze?”

„Twoje tajemnice są ze mną bezpieczne, Judy!”

„Dobrze, tylko przypomnę ci szczerozłotą zasadę trzymania tajemnic,” Judy powiedziała, pocierając czoło w irytacji, „ _Nigdy_ nie mów takich rzeczy, tak głośno kiedy siedzisz sobie za swoim biurkiem w _bardzo_ dużym i _bardzo_ publicznym holu, na komisariacie… nawet, jeśli jest druga w nocy.”

„Och, Doooooooobra,” Clawhauser wyszeptał do telefonu, „Jasne…” Minęła długa przerwa, i kiedy Judy miała ponownie przemówić, Clawhauser się wtrącił,

„Więc, jak długo ze sobą randkujecie? Macie jakieś plany na ślub?”

„ _Och, nie…_ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	14. Chapter 14

Judy siedziała w kontemplatywnej ciszy, otoczona promieniami słońca, gdy kolejka jechała przez pełne zwierząt Śródmieście. Wzburzone odmęty uczuć narastały pod jej spokojną powierzchnią, kiedy spoglądała w swoje odbicie w szkle; po raz pierwszy w życiu nie była pewna co czuje.

Z jednej strony, ich randka była kompletną katastrofą, która pokazała jak potężnym i nieustępliwym wrogiem jest Laughing Jack, czego rezultatem było przejście Nicka przez coś, co wyglądało na najbardziej makabryczną odmianę traumy jakiej dostał w życiu. Lecz z drugiej strony przeszli przez to _razem_ , tak jak zawsze to robili, a na samym końcu, stała mu się bliższa niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo to, niepokoiła się o stan Nicka, co czuła cały czas; w tym momencie nie chciała być nigdzie indziej niż przy nim, ale gdyby tak zrobiła, naraziłaby na niebezpieczeństwo ich kariery. Przynajmniej do końca zmiany musiała się od niego oddalić.

Szybko przeszła małą odległość, dzielącą stację kolejki i budynek Fangmeyer. Zatrzymała się na krótko przed drzwiami od mieszkania, z kluczami w łapce, rozważając co powiedzieć. Było oczywiste, że Fangmeyer będzie przypuszczać to samo, co Clawhauser, więc musiała się postarać by to wyjaśnić. W końcu, westchnęła i otworzyła drzwi wchodząc do środka.

Fangmeyer siedziała przy narożniku, który oddzielał kuchnię od salonu, ubrana w swój jedwabny szlafrok i pijąca kawę z wielkiego kubka. Kiedy zobaczyła jak Judy wchodzi, jej uszy podniosły się szybko, a na paszczy pojawił szeroki uśmieszek. „Cóż, cóż, _cóż!_ ” Powiedziała, odkładając kubek, „Wygląda na to, że detale są bardziej soczyste niż się spodziewałam!”

Judy wdrapała się na stołek obok Fangmeyer, patrząc się ze słabym uśmiechem na przyjaciółkę, „Nie są tak soczyste, jak myślisz,” Spojrzała z zatęsknieniem na twarzy w kierunku parującego kubka z kawą, i skinęła głową w jego kierunku, „Masz jej jeszcze?”

„Och, jasne!” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, wstając ze stołka i idąc wokół narożnika do kuchni. Wzięła kubek odpowiedni do rozmiaru Judy i położyła go, sięgając po karafkę z kawą.

Judy uśmiechnęła się, „Umm, masz jakiś większy? Nie spałam całą noc.”

Fangmeyer uniosła brew, i zamieniła kubek, na większy, prawie tak duży jak jej własny.

„Idealny!” Judy powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając.

„Rany, ten lis _naprawdę_ musi mieć bzika na twoim punkcie, jeśli wy… _byliście zajęci_ … przez całą noc.,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer ze speszonym uśmiechem na ustach.

„Och, nie!” Powiedziała Judy, machając łapkami, kiedy zażarty rumieniec pojawił się w jej uszach, „My nie… emm… _robiliśmy żadnego ‘totalnie się’_ … jeśli o to chodzi.” Zrozumiała, że eufemizm Clawhausera był w tym momencie, tak dobry jak każdy inny.

Fangmeyer niedowierzając spojrzała się na nią, gdy napełniała jej kubek świeżą kawą, nim odłożyła karafkę z powrotem do ekspresu, „Doooobra… więc co _robiliście_ , że zajęło wam to całą noc?”

„Mam jeszcze trochę czasu nim będę musiała się szykować, więc ci powiem,” Powiedziała Judy, „Ale muszę cię ostrzec, że będzie to brzmieć dziwnie…”

 

* * *

 

Nick obudził się przez potworne odczucie, jak gdyby ktoś wiercił młotem pneumatycznym ze środka jego czaszki. Nick jęknął i sięgnął swoją głowę obiema łapami, które wyjął spod pościeli; nie było Judy. Delikatnie westchnął, gdy fala wspomnień poprzedniej nocy wróciła ponownie do jego umysłu. Próbując skupić się na ostatnim z nich, które pochodziło z momentu nim zasnął,  porzucił je wraz z innymi, przekręcił się i otworzył oczy, by sprawdzić godzinę.

Panika objęła go, po czym momentalnie i gwałtownie wstał, czując piekielnie ostry ból w czaszce, gdy ujrzał godzinę na cyferblacie: 11:40. Odrzucił przykrycia i miał już wyskoczyć z łóżka, kiedy zobaczył małą, białą kartkę, schludnie zgiętą w połowie i położoną obok jego telefonu, przed zdjęciem jego i Judy. Na wierzchu było jego imię napisane pismem Judy.

Rozłożył ją, a w środku było napisane:

_Hej Nick,_

_Nie panikuj; zadzwoniłam wczoraj w nocy na komendę, by powiedzieć, że nie przyjdziesz. Wiedziałam, że nie ma szans, byś mógł normalnie funkcjonować, po tym przez co przeszedłeś. Nie panikuj też z powodu telefonu – Clawhauser obiecał nie mówić nikomu o nas. Przy okazji twoja broń jest w szufladzie szafki nocnej._

_Chciałabym zostać i opiekować się tobą, ale musiałam pójść o dziesiątej, by zdążyć na komisariat, od kiedy moje rzeczy są u Lucy. Uspokój się i poczuj się lepiej; zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy wyjdę z pracy. Zrobiłam dla ciebie kawę!_

_Judy_

_P. S. To będzie brzmieć kompletnie dziwnie, ale nawet jeśli poprzednia noc była potworna w samym środku, to sposób w jaki się zaczęła i skończyła, był wyjątkowy._

Nagle, Nick poczuł zapach świeżej kawy. Spoglądał po pokoju i zobaczył, że Judy wszystko posprzątała. Dokumenty na jego biurku były schludnie ułożone, jego ‘rura z ubraniami’ uporządkowana, półki w kuchni uprzątnięte. Wstał z łóżka i wychylił głowę do łazienki – wszystko w środku było porządnie ustawione, a jego strój, krawat i koszula, były przewieszone przez pręt od zasłonki przyczepionej nad wanną.

Uśmiechnął się pomimo bólu, wiercącego się przez cały przód jego głowy, i udał się do ekspresu na kawę. Zatrzymał się, i wziął kubek z szafki pod ladą, kiedy ujrzał kolejną notatkę, położoną na blacie. Odłożył kubek i ją rozwinął:

_Cześć znowu,_

_Mam nadzieję, że kawa jest świeża. Próbowałam zgadnąć o której się obudzisz i nastawiłam zegar. Obok ekspresu jest miseczka z trzema tabletkami od bólu głowy dla ciebie. Jeśli będziesz mnie dziś potrzebował, bez względu na wszystko zadzwoń do mnie, a przyjadę w mgnieniu oka. Mimo to zadzwoń do mnie później, bo będę się o ciebie martwić._

_Czekam na naszą kolejną randkę – naprawdę! :)_

_Judy_

„Och, Karotka…” Nick powiedział łagodnie, patrząc się na notatkę, „Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?” Zaśmiał się do siebie; jakimś cudem miała moc, by wymazać otaczający go mrok wczorajszej nocy, tylko przez bycie sobą. Przez jej nieustający optymizm, jej bezgraniczną wiarę w niego, spowodowała, że uwierzył w to, że nie ma przeszkód, których nie mogliby pokonać dopóki są razem.

Jego - jak zwykle - cyniczny umysł, szeptał do niego, że jest to dziecięca bajeczka. Głupota, która prędzej, czy później zostanie zmiażdżona, przez ciężar bezlitosnej rzeczywistości, jednak jego serce wciąż pragnęło w to wierzyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie poznał nikogo, kto żył w tak pozbawionej zastrzeżeń nadziei, i to właśnie uwielbiał. Wlewając kawę, i obserwując jak jej powierzchnia się uspokaja, kiedy napełniał kubek, postanowił, że nawet jeśli droga którą podąża wraz z Judy prowadzi go w dół w kierunku przepaści, to warto iść z nią krok w krok.

 

* * *

 

Nick, krótko po swoim przebudzeniu ponownie poszedł spać, tabletki od bólu głowy koiły kłucie w jego czaszce. Słońce powoli kładło się za horyzontem kiedy ponownie się obudził. Był przepełniony pragnieniem rozmowy z Judy. Wziął telefon i wybrał do niej numer.

Po drugim sygnale Judy odebrała. „Nick!” Powiedziała, z prawie namacalną ekscytacją w jej głosie, „Jak się czujesz?”

„O wiele lepiej. I to dzięki tobie, Karotka,” Powiedział, i uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, kiedy siedział na skraju swojego łóżka skąpanym w słabym świetle wczesnego wieczoru.

„Przez cały dzień, tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam; dzięki, że zadzwoniłeś,” Powiedziała, „Szukałam i znalazłam w Igloo kilka dowodów które mogą pokazać, kto cię otumanił. Później tobie o tym powiem. Myślałam, że mogłabym wziąć stamtąd jakąś zupę, i przynieść ci po pracy.”

Zachichotał delikatnie. „Byłoby miło, dzięki,” Powiedział ściszonym głosem. Minęła krótka chwila nim dodał, „Judy, posłuchaj… przepraszam za to, co się wydarzyło w klubie.”

„O czym ty mówisz, Nick? To nie była twoja wina!” Powiedziała, z zaskoczeniem w głosie, „Nie byłeś sobą.”

„Dręczyło mnie to, co chciałem zrobić…” Powiedział pocierając czoło, i gdy szukał właściwych słów, wspomnienie jej ciała przyciśniętego do niego, jego łap obwiniętych wokół niej kiedy byli w klubie, dziwnie unosiły się w jego głowie, „Ja… ty jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej niż tylko tym, Judy… chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że cię szanuję.”

„Nick, ty wielki bęcwale,” Powiedziała delikatnie chichocząc, „Rozumiem; wiem jakim rodzajem ssaka naprawdę jesteś. Nie pozwól żeby cię to dręczyło, dobrze?”

Minęła długa przerwa, gdy zastanawiał się nad jej słowami; przebaczyła mu tak szybko, mimo że nawet on sam nie zdążył sobie wybaczyć. „Dzięki, Karotka,” Powiedział w końcu.

„Dostaję wezwanie z centrali, więc zobaczę się z tobą po pracy, dobrze? Opiekuj się sobą!” Powiedziała.

„Trzymaj się, partnerko,” Powiedział, kończąc rozmowę.

 

* * *

 

Następnego poranka, wpadli w sieć utkaną przez codzienną rutynę. Spotkali się ponownie w holu i kierowali w kierunku Sali Odpraw. Nie doszli nawet do połowy ich zwyczajnej drogi, kiedy stanął przed nimi Bogo. Spojrzał na Nicka zimnym wzrokiem, a na twarzy miał ponury wyraz niezadowolenia. Rzucił okiem na Judy. „Dziś odprawa odwołana, Hops,” Powiedział urywając, „Bajer – masz być w moim biurze za pięć minut.” Po tym odwrócił się i poszedł.

Judy patrzyła się na plecy Komisarza, ze zdziwionym podniesieniem brwi. „O co do diaska mogło mu chodzić?” Spytała spoglądając na Nicka. Miał naprężone usta, a jago oczy były pełne udręki. Westchnął, zamknął oczy na chwilę, i bez patrzenia na nią przemówił, „Do zobaczenia, Karotka.”

Poddańczy ton jego głosu zaalarmował Judy. Widziała jak idzie w kierunku wind, i wchodzi do jednej z nich. Stęskniony widok w jego oczach, który ujrzała nim zamknęły się drzwi, zmartwił ją jeszcze bardziej.

Dla Bogo typowym zachowaniem było wzywanie krzykiem funkcjonariuszy z balkonu, kiedy chciał ich za coś ochrzanić, tak jak wtedy, gdy niecały rok temu aresztowała Duke’a Weaselton’a. Fakt, że spotkał ich na parterze, fakt, że chciał rozmawiać z Nickiem, ale bez towarzystwa, i groźne spojrzenie musiało oznaczać, że szykuje się coś złego. Zatrzymała się na chwilę rozważając co ma zrobić. W końcu postanowiła, i udała się w kierunku schodów.

Nick zapukał trzykrotnie w drzwi do biura Bogo, poprawiając i zacieśniając swój krawat, gdy czekał na odpowiedź. Kiedy basowe zaproszenie szefa zabrzmiało ze środka, otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka, i zamknął je za sobą.

Bogo stał odwrócony w kierunku lewego okna za swoim biurkiem, kiedy Nick wszedł. Fotel, na którym zazwyczaj siedziały ‘ofiary’, było przesunięte na bok. „Chciał mnie pan widzieć, sir.” Powiedział Nick, bardziej przybitym tonem głosu niż zwykle.

„Chcesz mi powiedzieć cokolwiek na temat tego, co się stało przedwczoraj w Igloo Chill Lounge, Posterunkowy Bajer?” Bogo zaczął wciąż patrząc za okno.

„Raczej ja chciałbym słyszeć, co pan ma do powiedzenia na ten temat, sir.” Nick odpowiedział.

„Myślisz, że to jest śmieszne?” Powiedział Bogo, odwracając głowę w kierunku Nicka, „Nie chciałem uwierzyć w to, co usłyszałem. Wiesz dlaczego? Dlatego, że swoją osobą w moich oczach ty i wszystkie inne lisy zyskały na wartości. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć, ale otrzymałem te same informacje z różnych źródeł.”

Nick pozostał w ciszy, z rękoma wiszącymi po bokach. Widział jak Bogo podchodzi do biurka, wysuwa krzesło i siada na nim.

Bogo położył swoje łokcie na biurku, wzruszając ramionami i łapiąc zaciśniętą pięść swoim drugim kopytem. Oparł na nim swoją szczękę, na chwilę nim ponownie przemówił. „Schrzaniłeś, Bajer… było wielu świadków, i każdy z nich zeznał, że byłeś otumaniony, prawdopodobnie Harbinger’em. I to nie wszystko. Ty i Hops sprawiliście, że jako pierwsi powstrzymaliście nielegalną sprzedaż Harbingera, nie tak dawno temu, i _ty_ jesteś jednym z tych którzy dostarczyli dowody. Nie mam wyboru, więc muszę cię zawiesić do czasu, kiedy wewnętrzna komisja nadz-”

Drzwi do biura otworzyły się z hukiem. Szyba od drzwi trzęsła się tak bardzo jakby miała pęknąć, a Judy weszła do środka niczym mały tajfun. Szczęka lisa wisiała otwarta, kiedy ona patrzyła się twardo na Komisarza.

Bogo uderzył kopytami w biurko, „Co ty tu do _diabła_ robisz?!”

„Sir! Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale popełnia pan błąd. _Nie ma wątpliwości_ , że Posterunkowy Bajer został otumaniony, bez jego wiedzy, czy zgody.” Powiedziała Judy.

Bogo zmarszczył brwi, połowicznie wstając z fotela, „Odkładając na bok kwestię tego, że podsłuchiwałaś naszą rozmowę pod moimi drzwiami… jakim cudem możesz być tego taka pewna?”

Judy mrugnęła i ukradkiem spojrzała na Nicka. Poczuła ciepło rosnące w jej policzkach, lecz wzięła się na odwagę, i odpowiedziała bardziej przygnębionym głosem, „Ponieważ, sir, byliśmy ze sobą cały wieczór. Był zupełnie normalny, kiedy odebrał mnie od Fangmeyer około piątej. Pojechaliśmy do Igloo Chill Lounge, i nic się nie działo, dopóki nie zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Nigdzie przez cały czas nie wychodziliśmy, więc nie mam zastrzeżeń, że ktoś dodał narkotyk do jednego lub więcej jego drinków, zanim dotarły do naszego stolika, sir.”

Nick spojrzał na Judy, „Karotka, nie musisz…”

„Tak, muszę, Nick,” Powiedziała, połowicznie się obracając i kładąc łapkę na jego rękę. Kiedy popatrzyła ponownie na Bogo, jego brwi były uniesione w kompletnym zdziwieniu. Stał w ciszy przez chwilę nim nagle wyszedł zza biurka i przeszedł przez pokój. Spojrzał się krótko na korytarz, nim zamknął drzwi i ponownie usiadł w fotelu.

„Czyli możesz to potwierdzić, jak sądzę?” Powiedział, skupiając wzrok na Judy.

„Tak, sir. Oczywiście Posterunkowa Fangmeyer może ręczyć za czas podczas którego przyjechał Nick, a ja pozwoliłam sobie pozyskać nagrania z tamtej nocy, które zostały ochoczo udzielone mi przez właściciela lokalu. Po analizie nagrań będzie można stwierdzić, kto dodał narkotyk do drinka Posterunkowego Bajera.”

„A czy może wiesz czemu Posterunkowy Bajer, zadzwonił z prośbą o zwolnienie go ze zmiany w dniu następnym?” Bogo kontynuował, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

„Ponieważ był poważnie chory, sir. Prawdopodobnie rezultat spożycia tego narkotyku,” Powiedziała Judy, „Te symptomy są prawie identyczne z tym co wiemy o Harbingerze.”

„Poważnie?” Powiedział Bogo, patrząc się pomiędzy nimi, „Więc jeśli wierzyłaś, w to, że był otumaniony nieznaną substancją, prawdopodobnie narkotykiem znanym ze śmiertelności, i był przez niego _poważnie_ chory, to czemu nie zabrałaś go do szpitala?”

„Bo _odmówiłem_ , sir,” Wdarł się Nick, podchodząc do przodu o pół kroku, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, „Ponieważ wiedziałem, że nikt mi nie uwierzy, szczególnie pan. Sam pan to powiedział, Komendancie – wszystko wygląda w mojej sytuacji źle; wiedziałem, że jest ogrom ssaków, którzy zrobiliby wszystko, by zobaczyć jak pierwszy lisi gliniarz, idzie na stos. Ju… Posterunkowa Hops siedziała przy moim łóżku i zajęła się mną przez całą noc. Mogła mi tym uratować życie, sir.”

Bogo rozłożył się w fotelu, „Rozumiem. Chcecie coś jeszcze dodać, Posterunkowa Hops?”

„Nie sir,” Powiedziała potrząsając głową, „To wszystko co wiemy.”

Górujący nad nimi bawół usiadł ponownie, i przyglądał się im przez chwilę nim ponownie przemówił, „Bardzo dobrze. Wewnętrzne komisja nadzorcza została oficjalnie zamknięta. Posterunkowy Bajer jest oczyszczony z jakichkolwiek zarzutów, a do tej sprawy przypiszę oddział do walki z narkotykami, pod zarzutem napaści na funkcjonariusza policji, poprzez aplikację szkodliwej substancji przez nieznanego sprawcę…”

Twarz Judy rozjaśniała, a ona wydawała być się na skraju tego, by zarzucić ręce wokół szyi Nicka i uściskać go, lecz udało się jej powstrzymać.

Bogo kontynuował, „Przy okazji, nie jestem pewien, czy muszę tobie przypominać tekst umowy o fraternizacji, i co się dzieje przy jej porzuceniu przez oficerów starszych stażem, ale i też przez tych _podczas okresu próbnego_ …” Podkreślił swój komentarz unosząc brew, i przyglądając się Judy.

Judy zamarła. Wyglądała jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Wydała z siebie niewyraźny dźwięk z zablokowanego emocjami gardła. Nick spojrzał na nią i przewrócił oczami; byłaby okropnym graczem w pokera.

„Tak też myślałem. Dobrze. Posterunkowa Hops, mogłabyś zobaczyć, czy nie ma cię za drzwiami? Mam coś jeszcze do powiedzenia Posterunkowemu Bajerowi.”

„T… tak sir…” Powiedziała Judy, po czym szybko się odwróciła i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

„Jestem zaskoczony, że tak szybko zamyka pan tą sprawę, sir… nie, że narzekam, czy coś,” Powiedział Nick, odwracając się do Komisarza po tym gdy Judy wyszła.

Bogo zmarszczył brwi na chwilę, po czym usiadł ponownie w fotelu, „Dałbyś radę wyobrazić sobie bardziej szczerą, wartą zaufania osobę, Bajer? Nic z tego świata, nie pozwoliłoby jej na zniewagę swojej odwagi, nawet _osobiste przywiązanie do czegoś, lub kogoś_. Jeśli Hops ręczy za ciebie, mi to wystarczy.”

Nick uśmiechnął się, „Taka ona jest, sir.”

Komisarz puknął kilka razy w biurko, patrząc się na teczkę obok, nim spojrzał ponownie na Nicka, „Twoje pierwsze ‘przygody’ na komisariacie były bardzo burzliwe… ile to już minęło, dziesięć miesięcy?”

Nick w ciszy skinął głową.

„Zostałeś postrzelony, otumaniony narkotykiem, uczestniczyłeś w tuzinach walk, dokonałeś ponad pięćdziesięciu aresztowań, nie wspominając o tym, że wraz z Hops dokonaliście dobrej roboty w rozwijaniu się wszystkich dywizji w mieście, i poprawieniu wizerunku ZPD. Byłeś twardszy niż jakikolwiek debiutant, którego pamiętam… _poza jednym_.”

Nick nie mógł się oprzeć temu, by się uśmiechnąć, gdy ujrzał na twarzy Bogo delikatny uśmiech, który zniknął szybciej niż się pojawił.

„Udasz się na dwumiesięczny płatny urlop. Musisz trochę odsapnąć od takich rzeczy, Posterunkowy Bajer… daj sobie szansę trochę się otrząsnąć. _Zajmij się tym co jest naprawdę ważne._ ” Powiedział Bogo, rozkładając się w fotelu i patrząc się na lisa wychwytującym wszystko wzrokiem.

„Komisarzu, ja nie-!” Nick zaczął protestować, lecz Bogo mu przerwał.

„Wiesz, jest w tym coś śmiesznego… fraternizacja nie obejmuje gliniarza na urlopie. Dziwne jak ten świat działa…” Teraz Nick naprawdę zauważył delikatny uśmiech, który pozostał na swoim miejscu przez kilka chwil, „I kolejny śmieszny zbieg okoliczności: kiedy następnym razem cię zobaczę, twój okres próbny się skończy. Czy to nie jest trochę…?”

Nick mrugnął kilka razy w zdziwieniu. W końcu, odpowiedział najprościej jak umiał, „Dziękuję, sir.” Stanął na baczność, zasalutował i odwrócił się, by wyjść. Gdy dotarł do drzwi, usłyszał głos Komisarza jeszcze raz.

„Nick…” Powiedział, nie odwracając wzroku od dokumentów które trzymał na biurku.

Nick uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu, kiedy usłyszał jak Komisarz po raz pierwszy woła go po imieniu. Spojrzał się przez ramię.

„Jesteś piekielnie dobrym gliną, i my wszyscy jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. Tylko pamiętaj nie jesteś oceniany przez swoją przeszłość; _ty_ decydujesz kim chcesz być. Och, i jeszcze jedno… możesz wspomnieć Hops, że to byłby dobry moment na to, by złożyła wniosek o urlop. Otrzyma na to natychmiastową zgodę. Miłego dnia.”

Nick uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, wychodząc na korytarz, i cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

 

* * *

 

Trzy dni później, podczas ich pierwszego dnia wolnego, Judy stała przed wysokim lustrem, wiszącym w salonie Lucy, obracając się i patrząc jak wygląda. Ubrała prostą, lecz elegancką białą, letnią sukienkę na ramiączkach z lawendowym nadrukiem w kwiaty. Była to koronkowa spódnica, z dopasowanym stanem, który był trzymany przez szeroki pasek, zostawiając plecy odsłonięte. Miała na sobie duży, oklapły kapelusz ze słomy palmowej, z pastelowo-różową wstążką i kokardką przewiązaną pod jej szyją. Pomalowała swoje pazurki zarówno na stopach jak i na łapkach, na intensywny czerwony kolor, również w identycznym odcieniu co szminka. Gdy Judy przejmowała się swym wyglądem, Fangmeyer podeszła do niej ubrana w luźne dresowe spodnie i t-shirt z napisem ‘Born Feral’, z gazetą zaciśniętą w jednej łapie, i kubkiem kawy w drugiej.

„Wyglądasz tak pięknie jak z obrazka, Judy!” Powiedziała Fangmeyer uśmiechając się, i opierając się o ladę, by ujrzeć całą Judy w lustrze. „Nick będzie oszołomiony.”

„Dzięki, Lucy!” Powiedziała Judy, odwracając się do Fangmeyer z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach, „Denerwuję się… nawet nie wiem gdzie jedziemy.”

Gdy mówiła przypomniał się jej, enigmatyczny telefon od Nicka. _Pojedźmy gdzieś razem,_ powiedział, ale kiedy spytała gdzie, odparł płasko, _Pozwól się mnie o to martwić._ Nim skończył rozmowę jego ostatnim zdaniem było: _Czemu się nie ubierzesz w coś pięknego? Nasza pierwsza wycieczka to specjalna okazja._

„Ten twój szczwany lis, uwielbia cię zaskakiwać,” Powiedziała z uśmiechem ze szczyptą smutku. „To bardzo miłe. Niewiele samców takich jest, wiesz o tym.”

Judy łagodnie zachichotała, delikatnie się rumieniąc w uszach, „Tak… Nick jest wyjątkowy.”

Dźwięk dzwonka przeszkodził w ich rozmowie, kiedy telefon Judy odebrał wiadomość. Wyjęła go ze swojej torebki i odblokowała go.

To była wiadomość od Nicka; brzmiała: Czekam na ciebie, na zewnątrz.

„Muszę iść, Lucy!” Powiedziała Judy, przewieszając torebkę przez ramię, zabierając małą walizkę, i idąc ku drzwiom, „Do zobaczenia, za kilka dni!”

„Cześć!” Fangmeyer powiedziała chichocząc, „Kto wie? Może chce cię zabrać na rejs po Morzu Śródziemnym, lub coś podobnego.”

Judy pomachała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko w ekscytacji, gdy zniknęła za drzwiami.

Było cudowny, późny wiosenny poranek, kiedy Judy otworzyła frontowe drzwi od budynku Fangmeyer i wyszła z niego. Brukowana ścieżka prowadziła od drzwi do niskich schodów, wychodzących na chodnik; spoglądając dookoła, ujrzała Nicka. Przez to co zobaczyła, wydała z siebie delikatne westchnięcie, i poczuła podniecenie.

Miał na sobie trzyczęściowy garnitur, z drogiej ciemnozielonej wełny. Marynarka miała spiczaste klapy z dwoma guzikami, które zostawił ujawniając dopasowaną kamizelkę, kończącą się nad elegancko wyprasowanymi spodniami. Miał białą koszulę, z przepięknym krawatem koloru złotego, z niebieskim wzorem typu paisley. Miał żółtą chusteczką umieszczoną w górnej kieszeni jego marynarki.

Każdy cal jego futra, został skrupulatnie wyszorowany i wypielęgnowany, tak że błyszczał w świetle poranka. Miał na sobie swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, i wydawał się być rozproszony przez coś na jego telefonie, a jego wolna ręka jak zwykle była w kieszeni jego spodni.

Judy gapiła się na niego, kiedy nagle zauważył ją jak stoi na szczycie schodów. Włożył swój telefon do kieszeni, zdjął okulary, by zwisały przez jego górną kieszeń, i spojrzał na nią w podziwie i admiracji. Ciepły uśmiech nieubłaganie pojawił się na jego paszczy. Patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę, nim Judy zorientowała się, że opierał się o wspaniały czarny kabriolet, z czerwonym wnętrzem.

Lekko zeszła po schodach, i podbiegła do niego, trzymając przed sobą swoją walizkę, gdy szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęła. „Nieźle się wyczyściłeś, Panie Bajer,” Powiedziała.

„Cóż, a ty wyglądasz oszałamiająco, Karotka,” Powiedział łagodnie, ze swoim nigdy nie ustępującym uśmiechem na ustach.

Poczuła jak intensywnie rumieni się na policzkach, a jej nos zaczął drgać. „Dzięki,” Powiedziała, patrząc w dal. Jej wzrok przesunął się w kierunku błyszczącego czarnego auta, przyglądając się uważnie jego krzywym liniom. „Czy to… _twoje_ auto, Nick?” Spytała się, nie mogąc powstrzymać nutki podziwu w jej głosie.

Miał niskie, szerokie zawieszenie, jego błotniki były wysoko ustawione, a maska była nachylona ku przednim światłom. W całości samochód wyglądał tak, jakby jechał z prędkością stu mil na godzinę, wciąż stojąc w miejscu. Jego zderzaki, kołpaki z drutu przykręcone nakrętkami, klamki i deska rozdzielcza, były chromowane, i błyszczały w porannym świetle słońca. Wszystko było utrzymane w aerodynamicznym stylu. Jego wnętrze miało tapicerkę z czerwonego pluszowego materiału, a podwójne zegary za kierownicą, były elegancko wycięte w wypolerowanym palisandrze.

„Tak jest. To Chevalier Manta, z 1963-go roku,” Powiedział Nick, uśmiechając się z nutką goryczy, kiedy patrzył się na auto, i przesuwał łapę wzdłuż zderzaka, „Silnik V8, mnóstwo mocy, wysoki moment obrotowy… i zawiezie cię na miejsce w stylu.” Stanął na baczność i wysunął swoją łapę w jej kierunku, „Mogę zabrać pani walizkę, Panno Hops? Zaczynamy naszą randkę, ujęcie drugie?”

Delikatnie zachichotała i podała mu ją, „Więc, tym się ‘zajmowałeś’ przez cały ostatni tydzień? Bardzo sprytnie, Nick.”

„Cóż, minęły dekady od mojej ostatniej wycieczki,” Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, „Pomyślałem, że mogę się do tego porządnie przygotować.” Otworzył bagażnik i włożył do niego jej walizkę, po czym przesunął się do drzwi pasażera, otwierając je dla niej. Ukłonił się i ruchem łapy zaprosił ją do środka, „Pani fotel, Madame.”

Wskoczyła na miejsce, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, gdy zapinała pas bezpieczeństwa. Nick zamknął drzwi, i uśmiechając się, przeszedł wokół przodu auta i zasiadł za kierownicą. Zamknął drzwi i założył swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, spoglądając na Judy, nim przekręcił kluczyk. Potężny silnik V8 obudził się do życia, i z głębokim dudnieniem, zjechał z krawężnika skręcając na ulicę.

Judy, wciąż uśmiechała się głęboko, trzymając swój kapelusz, nim postanowiła zdjąć go i położyć za siedzenie. Wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych z czarnymi oprawkami, założyła je, i oparła się w fotelu pozwalając, by wiatr wiał wokół jej uszu. Po kilku chwilach, odwróciła wzrok ku Nickowi. „To auto jest _fantastyczne_ ,” Powiedziała wyprostowując ręce i nogi, i krzyżując kostki, jednocześnie kładąc łapki na swoim brzuchu. „Niiick… czy ty kupiłeś to odlotowe auto, tylko po to, by zaimponować swojej dziewczynie?”

Przez ciało Nicka przebiegł dreszcz, który objawił się przez lekkie otwarcie ust i szybkie drgnięcie jego ucha. Nigdy wcześniej nie nazwała siebie jego dziewczyną; podobało mu się to. Po chwili przemógł się i gorzko uśmiechnął. „Nie _tylko po to_ , by ci zaimponować, choć cieszę się, że tak się czujesz,” Powiedział, „W zasadzie, prawda jest… może trochę głupia…” Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek, gdy skupił wzrok na drodze. Zręcznie wjechał na wiadukt prowadzący za miasto.

„Więc, jaka jest prawda…?” Nalegała, obserwując go z zainteresowaniem, jej nos drgał w oczekiwaniu.

Nick uśmiechnął się, pocierając kciukiem o gładką, błyszczącą, palisandrową kierownicę, patrząc się uważnie na zegary w desce rozdzielczej. „To… było auto mojego taty,” Powiedział cicho.

„Czyli kiedyś… _to auto_ należało do twojego taty?”

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, patrząc za ramię, nim zwolnił obroty, i zjechał na pas obok. Silnik warknął głośniej, kiedy przyśpieszył i wyprzedził ciężarówkę, nim wrócił na pas.

Sięgnęła do niego swoją łapką, trzymając ją na jego ręce. „Nie ma w tym nic głupiego, Nick,” Powiedziała. Patrzyła na niego intensywnie, chcąc usłyszeć więcej.

Popatrzył na nią przelotnie i widząc, że nie ma mowy o tym, że odpuści, kontynuował. „Mój tata kochał to auto; miał je zanim on i mama się ożenili,” Powiedział, równomiernym głosem, „Kiedy zachorował, musiał je sprzedać swojemu przyjacielowi, prawnikowi imieniem Beaverton, by zdobyć pieniądze na leczenie. Beaverton przysiągł tacie, że zachowa on prawo do pierwokupu.”

Judy skinęła głową, siedząc prosto i przesuwając się do Nicka, urzeczona jego opowieścią.

Kontynuował, „Przez długi czas, ja… oddalałem się… od wszystkiego, co przypominało mi tatę. Ale ostatnio… po tym wszystkim co się stało… po tym, że zobaczyłem znowu moją mamę, po tym, że my… po prostu, po tym _wszystkim_ … chyba się zmieniłem. Chciałem znaleźć coś co dałoby mi z nim połączenie… coś co mógłbym mieć… coś z czym wiązałbym dobre wspomnienia. Pewnej nocy zadzwoniłem do mamy, i rozmawialiśmy o dawnych czasach, aż dotarliśmy do auta taty – czasem, kiedy byłem bardzo mały, zabierał mnie na przejażdżkę, tylko we dwóch, i rozmawialiśmy. Tak dużo jak mógłby to robić pięciolatek i jego ojciec.”

„Ochhhhhhhhh!” Powiedziała Judy, patrząc się na niego, „To takie piękne, Nick… w każdym razie, jak ci się udało je znaleźć?”

Wystawił rękę za drzwi, rozłożył się w fotelu z jedną łapą ściskającą dół kierownicy. Jego ramiona były rozluźnione, gdy kontynuował historię. „Cóż, mama powiedziała mi o Beaverton’ie, i o tym jak trzymał się z tatą, a ze względu na to, że mama wciąż miała z nim kontakt, postanowiłem do niego zadzwonić i spytać się, czy wciąż ma auto taty,” Powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, „Okazało się, że wciąż je miał. Spytałem, czy rozważałby je sprzedać, więc zaprosił mnie na piwo.”

„Nie powiedział ‘tak’ czy ‘nie’? Trochę dziwne,” Powiedziała Judy.

„Też tak myślałem, ale poszedłem do niego. Pokazał mi auto – było w przyzwoitym stanie, ale wymagało trochę pracy. Rozmawialiśmy przy piwie, i próbował mi dać auto za darmo,” Powiedział Nick.

„Żartujesz!” Powiedziała Judy, z opadającą szczęką.

„Nie, to prawda. Powiedziałem mu, że nie mogę przyjąć tej oferty, ale poddał się i sprzedał mi je za _dokładnie_ tę samą cenę, za którą kupił auto od taty – oczywiście to było o wiele mniej niż jest warte dzisiaj,” Powiedział Nick, „Nie trzeba było zrobić więcej niż dodać trochę detali, kupić nowe opony, i wypolerować go… i proszę – jeździ jak nowy.” Wtedy zapanowała krótka cisza, Nick odchrząknął, mrugając kilka razy; Judy mogła powiedzieć, że próbował siłować się ze swymi emocjami. „Beaverton powiedział mi, że mój tata nie był dla niego tylko dobrym przyjacielem, ale _inspiracją_. Powiedział, że sprzedanie mi tego auta było warte dziesięć razy więcej niż samo auto.”

„Och, Łał,” Judy powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej ustach, „Nick.. to jest takie niesamowite.”

W tym momencie przejechali przez cały most, i wjechali na przedmieścia po drugiej stronie zatoki. Cienki sosnowy las otaczający Zwierzogród wyłaniał się z oddali, gdy ostatnie ślady miasta zniknęły w wstecznym lusterku, i zostały zastąpione przez domki jednorodzinne i przystrzyżone trawniki, a następnie przez łagodne wzgórza, otoczone przez rozklekotane płoty i stodoły.

Judy leżała ponownie w swoim fotelu, z jedną ręką wystawioną przez drzwi, wyglądając na całkowicie wniebowziętą, gdy nagle jej uszy podniosły się, a ona odwróciła swoją głowę ku niemu, „Och hej, kompletnie wypadło mi to z głowy; gdzie mu w ogóle jedziemy?”

Nick krzywo się uśmiechnął. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, sięgnął do radia i włączył je. Donośny głos wydobył się z głośników w towarzystwie dźwięków gitary:

— _Reminiscin' this 'n' that and havin' such a good time_  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, golly what a day  
  
Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water   
They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down   
  
Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse   
Was a-watchin' them and gatherin' around...

Nick podniósł brew, “Więc tego zazwyczaj słuchają ssaki z twoich okolic… to nie to samo, co Gazela, ale mógłbym się przyzwyczaić.”

Judy szeroko się uśmiechnęła się, pukając łapką o kolano. „Tak, uwielbiałam ten utwór, kiedy byłam dzieckiem…” Powiedziała. Nagle jej uszy podniosły się, a oczy rozszerzyły, gdy miotała się w siedzeniu, i wyłączyła radio. Spojrzała ostro na Nicka. „Hej, _hej!_ ” Powiedziała niskim głosem, „Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jedziemy do _Szarakówka?!_ ”

Odwrócił się do niej z szerokim, zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem. Odpowiedziała na to łapiąc się za uszy i pociągając je w dół.

„Nick, coś ty narobił!?” Spytała, panikując.

Podniósł brwi w konsternacji. „Zadzwoniłem do twoich rodziców, i powiedziałem, że wybieramy się ich odwiedzić,” Powiedział, „Spytałem, czy są tam jakieś dobre motele, ale nalegali, że powinienem zostać w ich domu jako gość. Pomyślałem, że to bardzo miło z ich strony.”

„Och rany, Nick, _oszalałeś?!_ ” Powiedziała,  kładąc się ponownie w fotelu i pukając w jedno ze swych uszu, „My nie możemy… jak ja im to… co ja im powiem?”

„O czym?”

„O _nas_ , Nick!” Powiedziała, patrząc na niego w desperacji, „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciało ci się do nich zadzwonić, by spytać, czy możesz poznać moich rodziców, bo pojedziemy do nich; _kto tak robi?!_ ”

Wzruszył ramionami, i ścisnął kierownicę mocniej obiema łapami. „A co powiesz o tym, że powiemy im prawdę, Karotka?” Powiedział, niskim głosem, „Jest aż tak źle?”

„Nick, ja…” Zaczęła, lecz ustąpiła.

Wyglądała na całkowicie zdesperowaną. W końcu nie mógł wytrzymać. Zjechał na pobocze, zmienił bieg na neutralny, i zaciągnął hamulec ręczny. Wydał z siebie szorstkie westchnięcie, patrząc się przez chwilę na przednią szybę nim przemówił. „Wstydzisz się tego, że jesteś z lisem, czy o to chodzi?” Powiedział, „Musimy znowu wracać do tego tematu, Karotka? _Naprawdę?_ ”

„Nie, _nie!_ ” Powiedziała, odpinając pas i sięgając po jego rękę, gdy usiadła w fotelu na swoich kolanach, „Nick… to nie o to chodzi…”

„Więc o co?” Powiedział, odwracając się do niej z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, „Poznałaś moją mamę! Powiedziałaś tego poranka, że jestem twoim chłopakiem, więc czemu nie powinienem poznać _twoich_ rodziców?!”

„Ja… ja się boję, Nick” Powiedziała łagodnie, jej nos drgał gdy odwróciła wzrok. Wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zacząć płakać.

„Boisz się _czego?_ ” Spytał, obniżając ton, gdy ujrzał łzy które kręciły się w jej oczach, „Boisz się tego, że wyprą się ciebie, za randkowanie z lisem?”

Zamknęła szczelnie oczy, potrząsając głową, i pocierając tyłem swej łapki swój nos. „Nie!” Powiedziała, delikatnie załamującym się głosem, „Boję się tego, jak zareagują, ponieważ... co zrobią, jeśli cię nie zaakceptują… co jeśli zareagują okropnie, i będą chcieli cię ode mnie rozdzielić? Wiem jak to cię boli… prawię cię straciłam z takiego powodu… nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to by cię teraz stracić.”

Patrzył się na nią w ciszy przez kilka chwil, patrząc jak walczy ze swoimi szlochami. W końcu odpiął swój pas, sięgnął i poprowadził ją w swój uścisk. Oparła swoją głowę o jego ramię, obwijając go rękoma  wokół szyi. „Posłuchaj, Karotka,” Powiedział cicho, delikatnie pocierając swoją łapą jej odkryte plecy, „Nie obchodzi mnie to, że twój ojciec może mnie gonić po farmie ze strzelbą w łapce; _nikt_ nie odbierze mnie od ciebie. Nie mogę pozwolić na to by też cię stracić, głupiutki króliczku; myślałem, że o tym wiesz.”

Skinęła głową, przez chwilę ściskając jego szyję trochę mocniej. Wzięła głęboki oddech  i usiadła ponownie w fotelu, poprawiając go, i patrząc się na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. „Cóż,” Powiedziała, łagodnie chichocząc, „On nie ma strzelby, więc będzie dobrze… jednak _może_ mieć wciąż ten paralizator na lisy…”

Nick podniósł brew, patrząc się na nią z odrazą na ustach.

Zaśmiała się, trzymając jego łapę, i delikatnie ją ściskając, „Spokojnie, Nick… trochę przesadziłam… jestem pewna, że jeśli zobaczą jaki miły i dobroduszny jesteś, polubią cię.”

„Miejmy taką nadzieję!” Powiedział Nick zapinając pas i wrzucając bieg. Zjechał na autostradę, zostawiając za autem chmurę pyłu. „Mówiąc o broni,” Powiedział po chwili ciszy, „Zapakowałaś swoją?”

Judy skośnie na niego spojrzała, „Co, boisz się Szarakówka? Myślisz, że możemy wpaść w zasadzkę zastawioną przez gang rozwścieczonych sałat?”

Westchnął, pukając w kierownicę kilka razy. „Nie wiedziałaś, że jedziemy do Szarakówka, Karotka… poza tym, obiecałaś…”

„Nie powiedziałam, że się nie spakowałam, Nick,” powiedziała ze skromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Spojrzał na nią od stóp po głowę ze zdziwieniem. „Co… tutaj?” Spytał strosząc brew.

Skinęła głową, jej uśmiech pogłębił się delikatnie.  

Spojrzał na nią ponownie, jego zmieszanie narastało. „Gdzie…? W twojej torebce?” Spytał w końcu.

„Pokażę ci,” Powiedziała, podnosząc stopę i kładąc ją na krawędzi deski rozdzielczej przed nią. Powoli sięgnęła obiema łapami i zaczęła podnosić dół swojej sukienki, odkrywając odrobinę więcej z każdą chwilę, jednak uważała na to, by trzymać na twarzy wyraz skromności.

Gdy materiał się podnosił, jego oczy robiły się coraz większe, do momentu, kiedy odkryła czarną skórzaną kaburę na broń przyczepioną do górnej części jej uda wzmocniony paskiem który ciągnął się pod jej talię. Patrzył się, i przełknął ślinę, „ _Jasny gwint, Karotka…_ ” Powiedział, ze skrajnie wysuszonym gardłem.

Głośne buczenie które wydobywało się spod opon, gdy wjechał na pas bezpieczeństwa, z brzegu drogi, co wyrwało go ostro z jego przemyśleń, gdy ponownie wjechał na sam środek pasa, a jego uszy spłaszczyły się ku tyłowi, gdy zacisnął zęby.

Judy wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, poprawiając swoją spódnicę ku dołowi. „Faceci,” Powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko, i uderzając Nicka delikatnie w rękę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do 28.08 nie pojawią się kolejne rozdziały, lecz po moim powrocie powinienem wrzucić jeszcze dwa.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick skręcił w zakręt zjeżdżający z autostrady, prowadzący na ciche wiejskie drogi Szarakówka, a silnik zaczął mruczeć głośniej, gdy zmniejszył prędkość.

Judy leżała w swoim fotelu, z wyprostowanymi nogami, i jedną ręką wystawioną za drzwi. Jej nos zadrgał, kiedy poczuła wiejskie powietrze. „Ach, pachnie tu tak świeżo…” Powiedziała, „Minęło dużo czasu od kiedy tu ostatnio byłam… od momentu gdy opuściłam ZPD z powodu tej durnej przemowy.”

„Zawsze pociągał cię pewien niechlujny lis,” Powiedział Nick szeroko się uśmiechając, i zatrzymując się na skrzyżowaniu, nim skręcił w prawo, jadąc za wskazówkami które dał mu ojciec Judy, „Zaniedbywałaś swój rodzinny dom. Wstydź się, Karotka, wstydź.

„Nie mów o moim chłopaku ‘niechlujny’,” Odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się, „Tak naprawdę jest bardzo elegancki.”

„Czasem,” Powiedział, jego uśmiech się pogłębił, „Kiedy chce wyłonić się z tłumu.”

Przez kilka minut jechali spokojnym tempem, wśród łąk i pól, nim skręcili mijając zagajnik drzew. Gdy zasłona małego lasu kończyła się, mogli ujrzeć fragment farmy; rozłożysty teren otoczony płotem, był zdominowany przez wielki zakrzywiony wiejski dom z krótszym bokiem w kształcie litery A, wbudowanym w wysoki pagórek, z którego wystawały okna. Dom, tak jak kilka budynków gospodarczych, był pomalowany na pastelowy odzień różowego, brzoskwiniowego i lawendowego, a także ozdobiony przez królicze detale. Długa przykryta dachem weranda zajmowała cały przód domu, rozszerzając się z jednej strony do altany, na której stała huśtawka.

Gdy Nick skręcił w długą, wiejską drogę, on i Judy mogli zobaczyć masowe zgromadzenie prawdopodobnie setki królików, wraz z dobrze zadbanymi ogrodami które były rozsiane przed domem. Były tam rzędy stolików ogrodowych, wraz z ogromnym bufetem. Do wysokich masztów został przyczepiony ogromny transparent z  zamaszystym napisem, ‘Witajcie Nick i Judy!’.

„Łał!” Powiedział Nick podnosząc okulary, by przyjrzeć lepiej się, jak horda królików czeka na to, by ich przywitać, „Wygląda na to, że zleciało się tutaj pół miasteczka!”

Judy zachichotała, klepiąc Nicka po ramieniu, „Tak naprawdę, to tylko część mojej rodziny.”

„ _Część?!_ ” Powiedział, i rozszerzonymi w zdziwieniu oczami spojrzał się na nią.

„Radzimy sobie z mnożeniem, pamiętasz?”

„Cóż miejmy nadzieję, że sprawię dobre wrażenie, bo będę musiał uciekać przed kompanią starszych braci, chcących mnie popieścić prądem.”

Judy zachichotała, gdy Nick zatrzymał auto pod koniec drogi, kawałek od czekającego tłumu. Cisza zapadła wokół nich, kiedy Nick i Judy wysiedli z auta, i podeszli w stronę jej rodziców, którzy stali z przodu grupy.

Judy przeskoczyła do nich i zawiesiła swoje ręce wokół szyj jej rodziców, mocno ich ściskając. Oni również ją uścisnęli z szerokimi uśmiechami na ustach. Nick stał kilka kroków dalej odkładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne do kieszeni.

„Tak bardzo za wami tęskniłam!” Powiedziała Judy, odsuwając się do tyłu, lecz trzymając łapki na ramionach jej rodziców. Spojrzała się pomiędzy nimi, uśmiechając się głęboko i biorąc głęboki oddech. „Mamo, Tato, to jest mój partner, Nick Bajer!” Powiedziała, odsuwając się na bok i wskazując na niego, „Nick, poznaj moich rodziców, Stu i Bonnie Hops.”

Nick podszedł do przodu, podając łapę Stu z szerokim, lecz prostym uśmiechem, „To zaszczyt, Panie Hops.”

Stu, mimo, że wyglądał na niespokojnego, złapał łapę Nicka i uścisnął ją. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. „Posterunkowy Bajer, Bonnie i ja słyszeliśmy co zrobiłeś dla naszej Judy… chcę żebyś wiedział, że będziemy zawsze za to wdzięczni. Dziękuję… po prostu, dziękuję.”

„Proszę mówcie mi, Nick,” Powiedział, odwracając się, by uścisnąć łapkę Bonnie, „Każdy inny gliniarz zrobiłby to samo… po prostu musiałem to zrobić.”

Wtedy, starszy królik ubrany w brązowy płaszcz, koszulę koloru musztardowego, i ciemne spodnie, podszedł do nich o lasce. Spojrzał na Nicka zza okularów z szerokimi oprawkami, delikatnie trzęsąc się z powodu swojego wieku. Jego wystająca szczęka otworzyła się, jakby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. „Więc ty jesteś kolegą Trudy. Hmm! Wojskowy, co?” Powiedział, „Sierżant Sztabowy na emeryturze, Otto Hops, do usług!” Powoli stanął na baczność, i zasalutował drżącą łapą.

Nick spojrzał na Judy, nie wiedząc o co może chodzić z tym powitaniem. Judy wychyliła się do niego i wyszeptała, „To jest mój dziadek… walczył w Wielkiej Wojnie… chyba pomylił twój zielony garnitur z mundurem wojskowym – lepiej będzie jak w to wejdziesz.”

„Ach… tak!” Nick zaczął się jąkać, myśląc co powiedzieć, „Major Nicholas Bajer. Spocznij żołnierzu! Miło mi pana poznać.” Nick zasalutował do Otta, przyjmując najbardziej wojskową postawę jaką mógł wykonać.

Otto wydawał się być zadowolony, szybko skinął głową, i przybrał ponownie swoją zgarbioną pozę. Bonnie delikatnie przeprowadziła go przez tłum młodszych królików, którzy podeszli mu pomóc, „Dobra. Tato, już prawie pora obiadu! Idź usiąść.”

Judy łagodnie zachichotała, delikatnie szturchając Nicka łokciem. „Dziadek potrafi być bardzo uprzedzony do lisów, ale myśli, że jesteś żołnierzem… więc możesz wejść.”

„A mówiłaś, że nie mam zdolności aktorskich.” Powiedział Nick uśmiechając się.

„Och!” Powiedział Stu, uderzając pięścią w swoją łapkę, „Jest ktoś jeszcze, kogo chciałem wam przedstawić… teraz, gdzie on się podział…” Stu stanął na palcach od stóp, patrząc się dookoła i wąchając powietrze. Po chwili, jego oczy zatrzymały się na ssaku którego szukał. „Hej, Gideon!” Powiedział, machając do niego łapką, „Chodź się przedstawić.”

Nick spojrzał w to samo miejsce co Stu, i ujrzał grupkę lisów idącą wśród tłumu królików. Samiec miał na sobie niebieskie jeansy i ciemnozieloną koszulę. Miał szeroki pasek, z wielką sprzączką, na której były skrzyżowane marchewki. Był niższy i trochę bardziej tęgi od Nicka, z delikatnie wymierzwionym futrem na podbródku, i kontrastującym z tym, bardzo nastroszonym futrem pomiędzy jego uszami.

Samica szła z nim łapę w łapę. Była młodą, szczupłą lisicą z brunatnym płaszczem na sobie, cudownie niebieskimi oczami, i przydługimi, czarno zakończonymi uszami. Miała na sobie czerwoną koszulkę, podobną do tej którą czasem ubiera Judy, dopasowaną do pary luźnych spodni. Miała na twarzy utrzymujący się wciąż uśmiech, gdy patrzyła uważnie na małe lisie dziecko, które szło z nimi.

Miało nie więcej niż pięć lat, Nick zobaczył, że była ubrana w sukienkę bez rękawów z białą talią i kołnierzem, które były przywiązane białymi wstążkami zawiązanymi w kokardkę. Zachichotała i podbiegła przed swoich rodziców, lecz zatrzymała się, gdy ujrzała Nicka i Judy. Przekrzywiła wstydliwie głowę, chwytając łapę swojej mamy. Gideon i lisica wzięli dziecko za obie łapki i podeszli trochę bliżej.

„A niech _mnie_ , Gideon Gryz!” Powiedziała, przykładając łapki do ust, „Czy to twoja żona i córka?”

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na paszczy lisa, gdy skinął głową, wkładając swoją wolną łapę do kieszeni. „W rzeczy samej,” Powiedział, „To jest moja żona Jenny, a ta mała słodziutka lisiczka, to nasza Ashley.  Kochanie, to jest przyjaciółka taty, Judy, i jej kolega Pan Bajer; pójdź się przywitać.”

Ashley schowała się za nogą mamy, patrząc się swymi szerokimi oczami na Nicka.

Wyczuwając, że była onieśmielona przez jego wzrost, Nick przykucnął. Judy przesunęła się obok niego, uklękła i wyciągnęła łapkę. „Cześć, Ashley,” Powiedziała, łagodnym tonem, „Miło mi cię poznać. Pan Bajer jest całkiem wysoki, co?”

Ashley skinęła głową, wychylając się trochę zza nogi mamy, „Jest nawet wyższy od mojego tatusia!”

Jusy szeroko się uśmiechnęła i puściła do niej oczko, „Nie martw się, jest milszy, choć tego po nim nie widać.”

„Hej!” Powiedział Nick do Judy, uprzejmie chichocząc, „Raczej to widać, wiesz o tym dobrze.”

Ashley zachichotała, i podeszła kilka kroków do przodu. „Mój tatuś piecze najlepsze ciasta,” Powiedziała rzeczowo, „Powinnaś jedno zjeść. Mamy kilka na stole! Chcesz?”

„Jasne, kochaniutka! Nie mogę się doczekać,” Judy powiedziała, ciepło się uśmiechając do uroczej lisicy.

„Dobra! Jesteście mili. Tak zdecydowałam,” Powiedziała Ashley przytakując, i odwróciła się do Gideona, „Tatusiu, mogę się pobawić z dziećmi Pana Hops?”

Gideon zachichotał. „Jasne skarbie,” Powiedział, „Tylko kiedy będzie pora na obiad, przyjdź do nas, dobrze? Zajmiemy ci miejsce.”

„Pa mamusiu, pa tatusiu!” Powiedziała, śmiejąc się i odbiegając w kierunku grupki królików w jej wieku, goniących się nawzajem.

Jusy i Nick wstali, a Judy wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć. „Rany, Gideon, ona jest taka rozkoszna!” Powiedziała, przykładając łapkę do serca, „Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że się ożeniłeś, i masz dziecko? Kiedy to się stało?”

Gideon zaśmiał się, a krzywy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy wzruszył ramionami, „Cóż, jesteśmy małżeństwem od jakiś pięciu lat. Ashley ma cztery, a pięć będzie miała pod koniec lata. Jeśli rozmawialibyśmy pięć minut dłużej, na pewno byśmy doszli do tego tematu.” Odwrócił się do Nicka, i wyciągnął łapę. „To zaszczyt pana poznać Posterunkowy Bajer,” Powiedział, gdy Nick chwycił go za łapę i potrząsnął ją, „Naprawdę. Lisy ze wszystkich okolic Szarakówka, a nawet dalej mówią o panu… tak jak okoliczne króliki o Pannie Judy.”

„Dał pan nam nadzieję,” Powiedziała Jenny, delikatnym głosem, który był niezauważalnie szorstki, wyciągając do niego łapę, „Zrozumieliśmy, że jeśli lis może zostać policjantem, to znaczy, że czasy się dla nas zmieniają.”

„Proszę mówić mi, Nick,” Powiedział, ściskając jej łapę, „A tak naprawdę, to zasługa Judy… gdyby nie ona, byłbym nikim.”

Judy zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła, patrząc się na niego przelotnie nim uścisnęła łapę Jenny.

„Cóż, myślę, że chyba czas coś zjeść!” Powiedział Gideon szeroko się uśmiechając, „Co o tym myślisz, Stu? Chciałbym spróbować tego łososia, którego zrobiła Bonnie!”

„Dobry pomysł, Gideon,” Powiedział Stu, i przyłożył łapki do ust. „OOOOOOBBIAD!” Krzyknął. Niezliczone tłumy królików, zastygły, po czym w idealnie zaplanowanym porządku, zajęły swoje miejsca przy rzędach stołów.

Stu i Bonnie zaprowadzili Nicka i Judy do miejsc z przodu stołu. Prawie w tym samym momencie, gdy usiedli na swoich miejscach, mała grupka młodych królików zaczęła ich otaczać. Pomiędzy nimi było słychać podekscytowane szepty i rozmowy, gdy patrzyły się uważnie na Nicka. Kilka odważnych zaczęło dotykać jego ogona, gdy ten powolnie poruszał się z boku na bok za jego krzesłem. Spojrzał nerwowo na Judy, która zachichotała i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Stu zauważył co robią króliczki, i spojrzał się na nich, „Och, opanujcie się trochę, wy małe gagatki! Nie musicie otaczać Pana Bajera. Przecież dopiero, co przyjechał. Wszyscy będziecie mieli szansę go poznać.”

„Wygląda na to, że już jesteś tutaj celebrytą, Nick.” Powiedziała Judy, przesuwając talerz z bułkami, po wzięciu jednej.

Stu potrząsnął głową, „Słowo daję, co się dzieje z tymi dzieciakami… wszyscy kopnięci na punkcie lisów…”

Uszy Judy przybrały ciemniejszy odcień różowego, kiedy Bonnie zachichotała, a Nick dziwacznie potarł swoją łapą tył głowy.

Obiad zawierał wielkiego łososia, z ‘lemon herb glaze’ dla drapieżników i z marchewkowo-brokułowym casserole dla pozostałych, wraz z sałatką Cezar i świeżo upieczonymi bułkami. Posiłek minął w beztroskiej konwersacji, podczas której Nick usiłował spamiętać imiona tuzinów królików, których poznał. Judy i Nick opowiadali grupie wokół nich, opowieści o ich dniach na patrolu, które wywołały mnóstwo westchnięć i potakiwań ze strony młodszych braci Judy.

Kiedy obiad się skończył, Nick wziął swój talerz i wstał, by go umyć, lecz Bonnie go powstrzymała. „Nie przejmuj się tym, Nick,” Powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy, „Mamy sporą kolejkę chętnych do zmywania. Idźcie już do domu.”

Nick ciepło się uśmiechnął, odkładając ponownie talerz. „Cóż, w tym wypadku, pójdę wypakować torby z auta,” Powiedział, przesuwając swoje krzesło na miejsce, „Mam kilka puszek piwa, które muszę włożyć do lodówki.”

„Kuchnia jest pierwszym pokojem po prawej stronie od drzwi, który zobaczysz.” Powiedział Stu.

„Pomogę ci się rozpakować!” Powiedziała, zeskakując z krzesła i idąc za Nickiem. Od razu zaczęli się radośnie ze sobą przekomarzać, tak jakby było to dla nich tak samo potrzebne co powietrze.

Stu uniósł brew i spojrzał z niepokojem na Bonnie.

„Myślę, że ten cały Nick, jest bardzo uroczy... co nie, Stu?” Powiedziała ze sprzeciwiającym się z nim uśmiechem, usuwając te myśli, które dręczyły głowę Stu… przynajmniej na chwilę.

„Hmmm… on, uch… tak, on jest bardzo… elokwentny,” Powiedział Stu, potakując, jednak konsternacja nie zniknęła z jego twarzy.

„Pamiętasz rozmowę, którą miałeś z Max’em, kiedy randkował z Jeannie?” Spytała, podając talerz jednemu z dzieci, które zaniosło je do umycia, „-Dzięki, kochanie.”

„Hę? Co to ma do tego wszystkiego?” Powiedział Stu, odwracając wzrok od Nicka i Judy, których obserwował z rosnącym niepokojem.

„Och, nic takiego, skarbie,” Powiedziała, uśmiechając się, „Po prostu myślę, że ponownie będziesz miał _rozmowę_ , za jakiś czas.”

Oczy Stu poszerzyły się, gdy patrzył się na żonę, ciężko przełykając ślinę.

Kiedy Nick odłożył wszystko do ‘lodówki’, która okazała się chłodnią wypełnioną rzędami półek i wzmocnioną ciężkimi stalowymi drzwiami, Judy spotkała go w kuchni, po tym jak zostawiła torby w swoim pokoju. Wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła ku domkowi dla gości.

Umieszczony w trawiastym terenie za głównym domem, domek dla gości, był o wiele mniejszy, lecz utrzymany w tym samym stylu i kolorach. Po lewej stronie od drzwi była mała kuchnia ze stołem i czterema krzesłami, na końcu prostego korytarza była łazienka, a po prawej jego stronie przestronne połączenie salonu z sypialnią. Miał on również poddasze na które prowadziły zakręcone schody. Mieściła się tam kolejna sypialnia z balkonem, wystającym z boku domu.

Salon na parterze miał szerokie, przytulne łóżko przysunięte do ściany, z puszystymi poduszkami i kołdrą na nim. Ściana po prawej od łóżka miała wbudowany kominek, a obok niego stał mały stolik ze staromodnym telewizorem. Podłogi były wyłożone trochę zużytym, lecz nieprawdopodobnie puszystym materiałem, z wzorem w marchewki.

Nick położył swoją walizkę w kuchni, rozglądając się dookoła, z doceniającym to miejsce uśmiechem na ustach. „Nieźle to wymyśliłaś, Karotka!” Powiedział, odwracając się ku Judy, „To jest domek dla gości? Czuje się jakbym był królem!”

Judy zachichotała, uśmiechając się do niego, „Chyba naprawdę lubisz się ze mną przekomarzać, co nie? Moja rodzina nie jest tu tylko po to, by z tobą pogawędzić…”

„Karotka, ja żyję w _kotłowni_ …” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „To wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia.”

„Hmmm, więc to, jest to…” Powiedziała, biorąc jego łapy w swoje łapki, „Więc, jeśli nie masz niczego w planach na najbliższe popołudnie, miałam nadzieję, że wybierzemy się na wycieczkę po Szarakówku.”

„Brzmi nieźle,” Powiedział, idąc za nią piaszczystą drogą, która szła pośród traw w kierunku domu, „Więc, bierzemy auto?”

Potrząsnęła głową, „Nie, będziemy jeździć wiejskimi, nierównymi drogami. Weźmiemy jedną z ciężarówek.”

„Yeehaw,” Powiedział Nick szeroko się uśmiechając, co wywołało kolejny melodyjny chichot u Judy.

Po kilku minutach, weszli na przednie siedzenia jednego z dostawczych pick-upów. Nick zapiął swój pas, i potarł palcem wyblakłą deskę rozdzielczą, mając zasmucony wyraz twarzy. „Wspomnienia, co nie, Karotka?” Powiedział.

„Tak,” Powiedziała, obserwując jego łapę przez chwilę nim silnik z dudnieniem obudził się do życia, „Wtedy myślałam, że nigdy więcej w mojej karierze nie będę miała dziwniejszej, i niebezpieczniejszej sprawy… rany, jak bardzo się myliłam.” Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy skręciła na żwirową ścieżkę, prowadzącą na drogę okalającą farmę.

„ _Najważniejsze jest to_ , że przeszliśmy przez to razem… tak jak zawsze to robiliśmy,” Powiedział, widząc jak zaczyna wyglądać na zmartwioną. Bez wątpienia zaczęła myśleć o ostatnich mrocznych wydarzeniach, które wdarły się do ich życia. „Tak jak zawsze będziemy to robić,” Dodał, obserwując jak jego słowa wymazały z jej twarzy niepokojące marszczenie się brwi, „Ale koniec smętnych gadek; jesteśmy tu, by się zrelaksować. Rozpocznij wycieczkę, Karotka!”

Zachichotała w odpowiedzi, i opuściła okno wystawiając rękę za szybę. Jechali jeszcze przez parę chwil nim Judy wskazała na rozległy, trochę nowoczesny budynek po lewej. „To była moja szkoła podstawowa, Woodlands,” Powiedziała, „Kiedy byłam w piątej klasie, pewien dzieciak – Bobby Catmull – utknął na drzewie, i udało mi się go zachęcić do zejścia, używając wskaźnika laserowego, kiedy przyjechała policja; jeden z posterunkowych poklepał mnie po plecach i pogratulował szybkiego myślenia. Od razu mnie to zafascynowało… może to był początek mojego marzenia o zostaniu policjantką.”

Nick przysłuchiwał się uważnie, kiedy Judy wskazywała na kolejne miejsca. Jechali dalej, mijając rzędy ciasno upakowanych sklepów, w ‘śródmiejskiej’ okolicy Szarakówka, a następnie jadąc obok wielkich farm, i wyjeżdżając za miasto w kierunku wzgórz.

„Więc, co robiłaś dla zabawy, gdy byłaś dzieckiem?” Nick spytał, wystawiając częściowo głowę za okno. Świeży wiatr wiał przez jego futro i między jego uszami.

„Chcę cię zabrać do jednego z ulubionych miejsc mojej rodziny,” Powiedziała, „Do ’Old swimming hole’!”

Zjechała z asfaltowej drogi, na żwirową ścieżkę, która zmieniła się w dwa biegnące obok siebie ślady po oponach samochodów, znikających w lesie. Jechali jakieś dwadzieścia minut, przez delikatnie oświetlony las, nim dotarli do wielkiej polany, z przepływającym przez nią szerokim, głębokim i powolnie płynącym fragmentem rzeki, której brzegi były otoczone krzewami i wierzbami. W miejscu gdzie polanka spotykała się z rzeką, był piaskowy brzeg, który znikał pod powolną, płynącą z prądem krystalicznie czystą wodą.

Judy zatrzymała ciężarówkę jakieś dziesięć stóp od brzegu, wyłączyła silnik, wyskoczyła z auta, i wzięła głęboki oddech. „Dokładnie tak jak zapamiętałam… rany, minęło wiele lat od kiedy tu byłam ostatni raz,” Powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Nick wyskoczył z drugiej strony auta, zdejmując płaszcz i odkładając go na siedzenie, nim zamknął drzwi, ujawniając swoją kaburę. Podszedł i stanął obok Judy, z rękoma w kieszeni. Zauważyła jego pistolet i delikatnie zachichotała, „Ciekawe, co by powiedział mój tata, gdyby się dowiedział, że przyszliśmy uzbrojeni na obiad.”

Nick odpowiedział zrelaksowanym wzruszeniem ramion, gdy skupił wzrok na błyszczącej powierzchni rzeki. „Na pewno więcej niż kilka brwi, uniosłoby się ze zdziwienia,” Powiedział, odwracając do niej wzrok, „Mam przeczucie, że nie mówisz swojej rodzinie zbyt wiele o naszej pracy.”

Judy spojrzała się na niego, uśmiechając się łagodnie. „Nic chcę ich martwić… oni są już wystarczająco nerwowi tylko z tego powodu, że tam pracuję,” Powiedziała, wzdychając, „Czy ty mówisz wszystko _swojej_ mamie?”

„Prawie wszystko,” Odpowiedział Nick, kładąc rękę wokół niej i uprzejmie prowadząc ją do, zaciemnionego miejsca, gdzie złamany pień drzewa, stworzył naturalną ławkę, „Ona jest silną kobietą. Może to wytrzymać.”

„Taka właśnie jest,” Powiedziała Judy, siadając i opierając swoją głowę o jego ramię. Skrzyżowała swoje kostki i położyła łapki na kolanach.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez chwilę, a Nick wciąż trzymał rękę na jej ramionach, gdy obserwowali jak rzeka płynie spokojnym tempem. „Nie chciałabyś kiedyś z nimi o tym porozmawiać? Powiedzieć im, co cię nurtuje, wiesz…” Powiedział, machając ogonem z boku na bok w spokojnym tempie.

„Nie muszę,” Powiedziała, przekręcając głowę, tak, by mogła się na niego spojrzeć, „Mam ciebie.”

„Czyli to tak?” Powiedział, subtelnie się uśmiechając.

„Hej!” Powiedziała nagle, podnosząc uszy, „W tej rzece jest najświeższa woda jaką kiedykolwiek możesz spróbować. Powinieneś się napić!”

Uniósł brew patrząc się na nią, ze speszonym uśmiechem na ustach, „Napić się z rzeki? Czy to nie jest trochę prymitywne? Mam na myśli, czy nie dostanę dyzenterii, czy czegoś takiego?”

Uderzyła go w ramię, „Ech, jesteś obrzydliwy, Nick! No weź. Myślisz, że mówiłabym ci żebyś się napił, gdyby nie była bezpieczna? Piliśmy ze źródła cały czas, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi.”

Nick łagodnie zachichotał, kładąc łapy na kolanach i chcąc wstać. „Dobra, raz się żyje…” Powiedział, podchodząc do brzegu strumienia. Uklęknął na chwilę, na trawie, patrząc się w swoje odbicie w wodzie, i wykrzywiając usta do powierzchni wody. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, woda była bardzo pyszna i zimna. Gdy przysiadł nad wodą, Judy przemknęła się za nim ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, posyłając mu kopnięcie w tyłek. Jego twarz zanurzyła się w wodzie po uszy.

Odwrócił się, śmiejąc i prychając, „Ty mały śmieciu!” Powiedział, pomiędzy śmiechem, „Powinienem był się tego spodziewać!” Złożył razem swoje łapy i nabrał w nie wody z rzeki, rzucając ją w nią.

Wydała z siebie skowyt, i odskoczyła do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem. Rzucając się, złapał ją w ramiona. „Idziesz ze mną!” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz, Karotka!”

„Nieeee!” Ryknęła, potężnie chichocząc, i wiercąc się, gdy powoli podchodził do wody.

Nick drastycznie zamachnął nią, udając, że chce ją wrzucić do rzeki, lecz w ostatniej chwili złapał ją ponownie, i przycisnął ją do siebie szeroko się uśmiechając.

„Znowu mnie pan uratował, Panie Bajer…” Powiedziała chichocząc, i kładąc ręce na jego ramionach.

„Hmmm… może nie,” Powiedział, wycierając swoją mokrą twarz w jej całą jej głowę.

„Auugh, Niiick!” Zaprotestowała wydając z siebie kolejną falę śmiechu. W końcu udało się jej uciec z jego ramion, spadając na stopy, i odchodząc na kilka kroków. Stali śmiejąc się z siebie przez kilka chwil.

„Przynajmniej dziś jest słonecznie, więc szybko wyschniemy,” Powiedział w końcu, kładąc łapy na swoich biodrach, i patrząc do góry na łagodnie poruszany wiatrem las, nad którym rozpościerało się bezchmurne błękitne niebo.

„No chodź,” Powiedziała Judy, „Chcę ci pokazać specjalne miejsce… gdzie chodziłam tylko ja.” Odwróciła się i udała wzdłuż ścieżki idącej wzdłuż brzegu.

Nick pobiegł za nią, kładąc łapy do kieszeni, gdy szedł za nią. Jego ogon delikatnie bujał się w tę i z powrotem, a na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech, który nie miał zamiaru zniknąć. „Musiałaś naprawdę się postarać, by uciec od swojego rodzeństwa, co?” Powiedział.

„Tak, i to bardzo,” Powiedziała, „Szczególnie w takim małym miasteczku jak to. Każdy cię zna, więc wszystko co musieli zrobić, to popytać się dookoła, i cię znaleźli. Dlatego uwielbiałam to miejsce… było tak jakby ukryte, ale… cóż, sam zobaczysz.”

Szli wzdłuż ścieżki do momentu gdy brzeg lasu zmienił się w łąkę. Rzeka płynęła obok nich, lecz w pewnym momencie podążała za krawędzią lasu po ich prawej. Ścieżka rozpostarła się przed nimi, wtapiając się w teren pełen dzikiej trawy, w kierunku wysokiego pagórka, który wystawał nad całą okolicą. Jego wygładzony szczyt, był wykończony wielkim klonem, którego gałęzie rozpościerały się nad całym pagórkiem.

Wspinając się na wzgórze, Nick zadyszał parę razy, i usiadł w cieniu wielkiego klonu, opierając się o jego pień i patrząc się na liście, smagane popołudniowym wiatrem. Westchnął i poluźnił krawat, odpinając jeden z guzików swojej koszuli.

Chwilę później, Judy weszła na pagórek i nie tracąc oddechu, usiadła obok niego. Skrzyżowała nogi i oparła się o pień tak samo jak Nick, przekrzywiając głowę na tyle, by móc mu się przyglądać.

Gdy go obserwowała, oczy Nicka zamknęły się, nogi wyprostowały, a łapy spoczęły na trawie po obu stronach jego bioder. Wiatr smagał rudawe kępki jego futra, na całej twarzy i uszach. Po długiej, cichej przerwie, widziała jak jego oczy się otwierają, by ujrzeć idylliczny krajobraz tuż przed nim.

„Cieszę się, że przyjechaliśmy do Szarakówka, Karotka…” Powiedział w końcu, „To miejsce… jest takie… takie _jak ty_.”

Judy z niedowierzaniem, uniosła brew, „Żartujesz? Jestem odmieńcem, który chciał być wielkim gliną w wielkim mieście, pamiętasz?”

Nick potrząsnął głową, skupiając wzrok ku odległemu horyzontowi, „Nie, chodzi mi o to, że w tym miejscu jest ta piękna niewinność… swego rodzaju czystość.”

Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się o co mu chodzi, ale pomyślała, że lepiej będzie, gdy wysłucha resztę.

„Ja pochodzę z mrocznego, skomplikowanego świata, pokrytego brudem i zmazami… gdzie nic nie jest proste lub niewinne,” Powiedział, z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, i niskim głosem, połączonym ze smutkiem, „Może dlatego zajęło mi tak długo pójść z tobą o ten jeden kolejny krok dalej… nie czułem się warty kogoś tak pięknego.”

Coś złapało ją za gardło, lecz przełknęła ślinę i położyła swoje łapki w jego łapach, przysuwając się bliżej, i przyciskając do niego swoje ramię. „Nick, to jest nonsens… jesteś cudowny. _Jesteś więcej niż warty_ ,” Powiedziała łagodnym głosem, ściskając jego łapę.

Westchnął, patrząc się na nią ukradkiem, „Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego, Judy,” Powiedział, spoglądając na trawę pomiędzy stopami, „Robiłem gorsze rzeczy niż naciąganie i sprzedaż lodołapek… _o wiele gorsze_.”

Przesunęła się do niego, klęcząc obok, i pocierając jego policzek swoją łapką. „Nick, popatrz na mnie,” Powiedziała, przesuwając jego głowę w swoją stronę, „Nie przejmuję się ssakiem, którym _byłeś_ … ponieważ znam ssaka, którym _jesteś_. Cokolwiek mrocznego dokonałeś w przeszłości, to już zostało za tobą. Jeśli któregoś dnia będziesz chciał o tym ze mną porozmawiać, zamienię się w słuch, ale do tego czasu nie będę się tym przejmować, choćby przez jedną sekundę – mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, takie jak…”

Ze skrzywionym uśmiechem, wskoczyła na jego kolana, przycisnęła swoje plecy do niego, i przyciągnęła do siebie jego ramiona. Głęboko i zadowolenie wzdychając przykryła jego ramiona swymi uszami, zamknęła oczy, i pozwoliła by wonny wiatr wiał pomiędzy nimi.

„Jednak miałeś rację z jedną rzeczą,” Powiedziała łagodnie, gdy ziewnięcie wkradło się do jej głosu, „Pięknie to tu jest… szczególnie wiosną…”

Zaskoczenie wymieszane z przyjemnością przeszyło Nicka, gdy wykorzystała go jako przykrycie. Minęła długa cisza przerywana tylko delikatnym szumem liści i wiatru. Jej łapki spoczęły na jej brzuchu, a on mógł poczuć delikatne unoszenie się jej ciała z każdym oddechem, które stopniowo stały się coraz głębsze, i bardziej stałe. Poczuł jak napięcie ustąpiło z jej ciała.

„Karotka…?” Powiedział cicho. Kiedy zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał, głębokie stałe oddechy, powiedział to trochę głośniej, lecz znowu nie odpowiedziała. Tak szybko zasnęła w jego ramionach.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, delikatnie kładąc nos pomiędzy jej uszami. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i radości, został gęsto otoczony jej przez czarująco słodką woń, jej futro było głaskane przez jego nos z każdym oddechem. Nick został prawie oszołomiony tym niezwykłym odczuciem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał. Zamknął swoje oczy, i postanowił poddać się tej prostej chwili, pozwalając, by wiatr, słońce, trawy, i wyjątkowa obecność Judy Hops, wyniosły z niego dręczące go myśli i strach, które zaśmiecały jego umysł.

W ciągu kilku minut, jego oddech przyjął ten sam spokojny rytm co jej, i razem zasnęli, gdy popołudnie przewinęło się po niebie.

Kiedy się obudzili, słońce było już nisko na niebie, i zalewało szczyt wzgórza złotym światłem i cieniem klonu, który ciągnął się, aż do granicy lasu skąd przyszli, jak gdyby wskazując, by wrócili do ciężarówki. Szli łapę w łapę przez całą drogę z powrotem.

„Jest w miasteczku jakaś dobra knajpa?” Nick spytał, gdy Judy uruchamiała silnik, „Ja stawiam.”

„Charlie’s Surf and Turf,” Powiedziała, “To jest mała garkuchnia, z cudownym menu – coś dla wszystkich.”

„Idealnie!” Powiedział, uśmiechając się.

„Tylko się upewnij, że masz na sobie płaszcz,” Powiedziała, z uśmieszkiem na ustach, „Będzie dziwnie jak pójdziesz na kolację z bronią na wierzchu.”

„Jasne,” Powiedział, gdy skinął głową.

Przy kolacji, zaczęli rozmawiać o dzieciństwie i jego prostych przyjemnościach.  Judy namówiła go, by opowiedział o swoim ojcu, ich wspólnych przygodach, i jego ulubionych wspomnieniach. Jeśli wydawałby się być nieprawdopodobnie blisko do bolesnych wspomnień jego młodości, natychmiast zmieniłaby temat. Mimo tego niespodziewanie łatwo dawał sobie radę z rozmową o momentach swojego życia, o których nigdy nikomu nie mówił. O momentach, których nie chciał wcześniej przywoływać. Jakimś cudem jej obecność, jej uśmiech, i jej łagodne zachęty, wymazały ból, który łączył z tymi wspomnieniami, i przynajmniej na chwilę zostawiły tylko radość. Do zamknięcia knajpy zostało mało czasu, gdy zorientowali się, że są jedynymi klientami, którzy w niej zostali; byli tam co najmniej przez godzinę.

Nick wstał z krzesła, zostawiając na stole kilka banknotów, wystarczających na pokrycie rachunku wraz z hojnym napiwkiem, po czym podał Judy swoją łapę. „Lepiej będzie jeśli zawiozę cię do domu nim ten zardzewiały grat ponownie zmieni się w dynię,” Powiedział, krzywo się uśmiechając.

„Albo zanim mój tata zacznie szukać tego paralizatora,” Judy odparła, biorąc go za rękę, i wychodząc z nim za drzwi.

Księżyc był już wysoko, a nocne powietrze było wypełnione melodyjnym cykaniem świerszczy, gdy dotarli pod frontowe drzwi domku dla gości. Nick przeszedł przez próg, lecz odwrócił się do niej, opierając ręce na framudze drzwi. Patrzył się na nią przez chwilę, z tym samym uśmiechem który miał na paszczy całe popołudnie. „Dzięki ci za dzisiaj, Karotka… świetnie się bawiłem,” Powiedział, ściszonym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, z uszami za głową, „To był twój pomysł, żeby tu przyjechać, pamiętasz? To ja powinnam ci podziękować.”

Potrząsnął głową. „Dzisiejszy dzień, to był twój pomysł…” Powiedział.

Wahała się przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. W końcu, podeszła i złapała go łapką za policzek, łagodnie go całując. Jej usta pozostały na chwilę w miejscu, po czym odsunęła się do tyłu kładąc łapkę przy sobie. „Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Nick,” Powiedziała, ciepło się uśmiechając, „Śpij dobrze, i do zobaczenia rano.” Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść piaszczystą ścieżką w kierunku domu, wiedząc, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła, wskoczyłaby mu w ramiona. Jej serce biło bardzo mocno; nie śmiała się odwrócić, jednak była pewna, że jego oczy podążały za nią przez cały czas, gdy szła dróżką, dopóki nie usłyszała cichego zamykania się drzwi, gdy zeszła z widoku.

Weszła przez boczne drzwi i przebiegła przez salon, czując się lekką jak piórko, gdy poszła w kierunku schodów prowadzących do sypialń na górze. Jej rodzice siedzieli na jednej z kanap i pomachała im na dobranoc, nie zatrzymując się, by spojrzeć się na niespokojny wzrok jej ojca, lub wiedzący wszystko uśmiech jej matki, i wbiegła po schodach nim mieli szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć.

W jej pokoju, wskoczyła na swoje pełne maskotek łóżko, i wydała z siebie głębokie westchnięcie. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, patrzyła się na sufit, próbując uspokoić bicie jej serca, kiedy delikatny błysk światła, który pojawił się na jej biurku zwrócił jej uwagę. Na blacie leżał jej telefon, i to od momentu, gdy zostawiła go tam tego popołudnia; czekała tam na nią wiadomość.

Przesunęła się i wstała, podchodząc do biurka, i podnosząc telefon. Zręcznie wpisała kod odblokowujący i nacisnęła ikonkę wiadomości.

Poczuła ból w brzuchu, tak jakby ktoś wpuścił tam czarną dziurę, gdy to zobaczyła. Była to wiadomość od Agathy Swinton. Brzmiała:

Żadnych śladów H w kieliszku. Na nagraniach nie ma nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	16. Chapter 16

Nick został wcześnie obudzony następnego poranka, przez pukanie w drzwi. Szybko założył parę szarych spodni i zarzucił na siebie czarną koszulkę z czerwonymi kwiatami; był zajęty zapinaniem jej, kiedy otworzył drzwi i zobaczył stojącą przed nim Judy.

Była ubrana w krótkie jeansowe spodenki, i różową bluzę z kapturem. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, trzymając swoje łapki za plecami. „Dzień dobry, Nick,” Powiedziała, „Chyba cię nie obudziłam…”

Potrząsnął głową, zapinając ostatni guzik. „Och nie, nie śpię już od jakiegoś czasu,” Powiedział, naciągając prawdę bardziej niż trochę, „Co jest?”

„Tata poprosił mnie, czy mogłabym zajrzeć do plonów przy granicy gospodarstwa,” Powiedziała; jej uszy wisiały za jej głową, a ona sama wyglądała na bardziej przygnębioną niż zwykle, „Pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś się ze mną przespacerować, zamiast brać ciężarówkę.”

„Jasne!” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Czy te plony, o których mowa, to nie są przypadkiem jagody?” Wyszedł z domku, zamknął za sobą drzwi i poszedł za nią.

Potrząsnęła głową, „Nie, to tylko pole ogórków. Tata martwi się o to, czy ziemia nie jest zbyt wilgotna, w miejscu gdzie je zasadził.” Spojrzała się na niego, gdy spacerowała, i bez żadnego słowa wzięła jego łapę w swoją; ku jego zadowoleniu.

Szli w ciszy przez kolejne kilka chwil, przechodząc obok niskich rzędów, młodej kukurydzy, marchewek i innych warzyw. Gdy cisza trwała jeszcze odrobinę dłużej, Nick zaczął odczuwać niepokój, do momentu, kiedy był pewien, że coś jest nie tak. „Karotka, wszystko w porządku?” Spytał łagodnie, obserwując ją doszukującym się detali wzrokiem, gdy szli łapę w łapę, „Nie wyglądasz tak jak zwykle.”

Zwolniła kroku, i zatrzymała się, lecz nie poluźniając chwytu, którym trzymała go za łapę. „Wszystko w porządku, ale coś mnie dręczyło,” Powiedziała, „Nie spałam jakieś pół nocy, myśląc o tym.”

Nick zmarszczył brwi, patrząc się na nią, „Co czym myślałaś? Wiesz, że możesz mi o tym powiedzieć.”

Wzięła głęboki oddech, skupiając wzrok na horyzoncie. Puściła jego łapę i zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, odwracając się do niego, lecz patrząc się na ziemię. Sięgnęła swojego lewego łokcia prawą łapką i chwyciła się za niego. „Nie… nie byłam pewna, czy mam tobie cokolwiek o tym mówić. W końcu postanowiłam, że musisz się o tym dowiedzieć,” Zaczęła, podnosząc wzrok ku jego oczom, „Dostałam wiadomość od Agathy Swinton, z laboratorium śledczego.”

„Och? Czego się dowiedziała?” Powiedział Nick, uśmiechając się; był zadowolony, z kolejnego zwrotu w sprawie.

„Nie było żadnych śladów Harbingera w kieliszku, a nagrania nie ujawniają, by ktokolwiek dodał cokolwiek do twoich drinków,” Powiedziała Judy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

„ _Co…?_ ” Spytał Nick, marszcząc brwi w zmieszaniu, „Jak to jest możliwe… nie rozumiem…?” Nagle, znaczenie jej słów, które mu powiedziała, dotarło do niego, i niczym przez uderzenie tsunami, poczuł potworne przerażenie. Jego umysł pokazywał mu coś, co według niego miało się wydarzyć; potężne zdenerwowanie i zdrada na jej twarzy, oskarżenia, wściekły przełom, a nawet aresztowanie go przez ją i oddawanie w ręce ZPD. Patrzył się na nią, czując się tak, jakby spoglądał w pociąg, który jechał wprost na niego, a on sam był przywiązany liną do torów, przez co nie mógł zapobiec swojej zagładzie. „Karotka…” Wyszeptał, „Ja…” Więcej słów nie opuściło jego ust.

„Na początku pomyślałam, że ci o tym nie powiem,” Powiedziała, patrząc się na ziemię, „Ale wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że po tym przedstawieniu, które zrobiłam w biurze Bogo, będzie też chciał zająć się mną, za to, że cię osłaniałam. Postanowiłam, że musisz o tym wiedzieć, nim tam wrócimy.”

Serce Nicka wydawało się zatonąć w głębinach jego żołądka, gdy poczuł jak cały świat rozrywał się wokół niego. Obraz wokół niego obracał się, jakby miał nudności. Patrząc się na nią, jego ręce bezwiednie wisiały po jego bokach; pomyślał, że będzie musiał zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, błagając ją o wysłuchanie, a nawet klękając przed nią, i przyrzekając na swoje życie, że jest niewinny, lecz wszystko co sobie wyobraził wskazywałoby na to że jest winny; nieważne jak niewinny był.

„Jeśli to się stanie… chcę żebyś wiedział, że będę walczyła najciężej jak umiem, by cię ochronić,” Kontynuowała, ponownie spoglądając mu w oczy, „Jeśli będą próbować cię zwolnić, złożę rezygnację. Pójdę z tobą nawet do więzienia, jeśli do tego dojdzie.”

Nick zamrugał w zdziwieniu, potrząsając głową, „Przepraszam, _co?_... co ty właśnie powiedziałaś?”

„Wiem, że nie wziąłeś Harbingera umyślnie, Nick,” Powiedziała, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, „ _Wiem_ w moim sercu, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Nie wiem jak, ale jakimś sposobem, ktoś spowodował, że znalazł się w twoim ciele bez twojej wiedzy.”

Jego usta otworzyły się; chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego wypowiedź zaklinowała mu się w gardle.

„Przez całe twoje życie, wszyscy oskarżali cię nim udowodnili, że jesteś winny lub nie,” Powiedziała zaciskając pięści i spoglądając rezolutnie w jego oczy, „ _Ale nie ja, Nick_ … nie tym razem. Prawda jest taka, że jesteś niewinny, i nawet jeśli będzie to kosztować moją karierę, _zawsze będę przy tobie._ ”

Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego, odwracając się, by kontynuować spacer, „Przepraszam, że musiałeś tego wysłuchać… nie chciałam mieszać się w nasze wakacje… pomyślałam, że powinieneś być przygotowany.”

„ _Judy…”_ Wyszeptał. Poczuł jak łzy pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu, a jego serce zaczęło mu ciążyć. Nikt _nigdy_ nie okazał tak niewzruszonej wiary w niego. Nie decydowała przez całą noc o tym, czy był winny; ona _wiedziała_ , że był niewinny. Myślała nad tym, czy mu o tym powiedzieć, bo bała się go skrzywdzić i zrujnować ich wakacje. Nie obchodziło jej, co mówiły dowody, bo dla niej, jedynym dowodem był on sam.

„Hmmm?” Powiedziała, zatrzymując się i odwracając się do niego, „Wszystko w porządku, Nick? Nie musisz iść ze mną, by sprawdzić te warzywa. Jeśli jesteś zmęczony...”

„N… nie, nie, wszystko jest w porządku,” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, i wycierając oczy tyłem swoich łap, „To tylko alergia… tak sądzę.” Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się bardziej, wstając i idąc obok niej, „Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, Karotka, ale masz rację. Zapomnijmy o tym, i cieszmy się nami. Teraz, powiesz mi coś o tych twoich ogórkach… mamy sprawdzić, czy wciąż są dobre?”

„Och, cóż, musimy sprawdzić glebę, upewnić się, że ma odpowiednią ilość nawozu, zobaczyć, czy nie ma pasożytów, czy korzenie są w dobrym stanie, czy robaki nie zjadają liści, wiesz, rzeczy takiego typu,” Powiedziała, wciąż idąc obok niego, i wyliczając zadania na palcach.

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, jednak jej agro-mowa, była dla niego tylko częściowo jasna. Gdy szedł obok niej trzymał łapy za plecami, słysząc tylko jej głos, bo nieważne co mówiła, wydawało być się to muzyką dla jego uszu.

Po sprawdzeniu ogórków, i po odnalezieniu się w tym zajęciu, Nick spytał Judy, czy mogłaby mu pokazać i nauczyć go co nieco o innych warzywach, do czego się radośnie zobligowała.

Gdy skończyli, zjedli w kuchni lekkie śniadanie dla dwojga, po czym udali się na wycieczkę po domu. Judy mówiła mu przeróżne ciekawostki z historii rodziny Hops, gdy szli przez korytarze, obserwując portrety i inne bibeloty na swojej drodze.

Pochodząc ze stosunkowo niewielkiej rodziny, Nick poczuł zdziwienie i fascynację. Nie mówiąc o tym, że to znaczyło spędzenie kilku godzin w bliskim towarzystwie Judy, i bycia otoczonym przez jej woń. W trakcie wycieczki po domu, znaleźli zakurzoną kopię ‘Gullifur’s Travels’, która okazała się być dla nich obojga ulubioną książką ich dzieciństwa.

„Nick, mam wspaniały pomysł!” Powiedziała, ochoczo zabierając powieść obiema łapkami, uśmiechając się szeroko do niego.

„ _A jaki to pomysł!?_ ” Spytał, naśladując jej nieprawdopodobny entuzjazm.

Uderzyła go książką w ramię, co wywołało chmurę kurzu, pochodzącego z okładki, który spowodował, że kichnął, „Ty i ja powinniśmy się przytulić w hamaku na podwórku, a ty będziesz mógł mi ją przeczytać!”

„ _Och rany, chodźmy – dobra, dobra_ , nie uderz mnie tym znowu, to jest piekielnie ciężkie!” Powiedział chichocząc, i zaczynając ponownie szyderczo mówić, lecz przestając, gdy Judy zaczęła wymachiwać grubą powieścią.

Hamak, rozwieszony pomiędzy dwoma bukami, mniej więcej w połowie drogi pomiędzy głównym domem, a domkiem dla gości, był do nich idealnie dopasowany. Nick rozsiadł się w hamaku w pozycji pół-leżącej, z jedną stopą opartą o siatkę hamaku, a drugą wiszącą na tyle nisko, by mógł bujać hamakiem delikatnymi odepchnięciami palców. Judy położyła się przy jego torsie, i gdy czytał,  podtrzymywała książkę udami, pozwalając na to, by jego kojący, barytonowy głos ją otoczył.

Spędzili razem całe popołudnie, kołysząc się i czytając w powiewach wietrzyku, kiedy łagodne wiosenne światło słońca, błyszczało spomiędzy liści wysokich brzóz. W końcu, to wszystko połączone ze spokojem, ukołysało ich do snu.

Słońce był o wiele niżej na niebie, kiedy Nick został obudzony szturchaniem w żebra, za pomocą patyka. Gdy otworzył oczy zauważył, że został otoczony przez tuziny młodszych braci i sióstr Judy, głównie w wieku pomiędzy cztery a dziewięć lat.

„T… tak?” Powiedział Nick, mrugając i przecierając oczy.

„Tatuś powiedział, że możesz z nami zagrać!” Powiedział jeden z wyższych chłopców, trzymając piłkę do nogi pod jedną ręką, i patyk w drugiej łapce, „Bo mamusia robi teraz kolację!”

Judy przewróciła się na lewy bok leżąc przy torsie Nicka, uśmiechając się na widok hordy małych króliczków, które ich otoczyły. Po chwili skierowała wzrok ku domowi, i zobaczyła swojego ojca stojącego w wejściu do kuchni z bulwersacją i niepokojem wypisanymi na twarzy. „Chyba tata postanowił, że najmniejsi będą na twojej głowie, Nick,” Powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając i oparła nos na jego klatce piersiowej.

„Heh… jasne, młody,” Powiedział Nick, „Tak długo, jak to będzie odpowiadać twojej siostrze.”

„Mi to pasuje, Panie Bajer,” Powiedziała Judy, z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach, zeskakując z hamaka prosto na trawę, „Zobaczę, czy mogę pomóc mamie przy kolacji.”

Nick podał jej książkę, by ją odniosła, i usiadł prosto w połowie długości hamaka, ze stopami na trawie. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, „Dobra, ale jeśli mnie nie usłyszysz za pół godziny, wezwij wsparcie.”

Śmiech i krzyki dzieci, wymieszane z niższym głosem Nicka, towarzyszył Judy do domu, pozostając lekko słyszalnym nawet wtedy, gdy zamknęła drzwi. Odkładając książkę na bok, ciasno przytuliła mamę wokół szyi. „Jest coś w czym mogę pomóc?” Spytała, spoglądając na stosunkowo niewielką ilość garnków, gotujących się na wielkiej kuchence przemysłowej.

„Och nie, słonko, usiądź sobie wygodnie,” Powiedziała Bonnie, mieszając zupę w jednym z garnków, „Wszyscy twoi starsi bracia i siostry poszli na wieczorny koncert, który odbędzie się w miasteczku, więc zostaliście tylko wy dwoje, tata, ja, i wszyscy najmłodsi.”

„To będzie miła odmiana,” Powiedziała Judy uśmiechając się szeroko, „Czasem myślę, że Nick musi być przytłoczony moim rodzeństwem. W końcu jest jedynakiem.”

Bonnie uśmiechnęła się i wychyliła, spoglądając przez szklane drzwi, na podwórko, gdzie Nick biegał z najmłodszymi i grał w nieoficjalną odmianę piłki nożnej. „Och, nie wiem… wygląda na to, że daje sobie radę… i to całkiem nieźle,” Powiedziała Bonnie, z uśmiechem na ustach.

Judy spojrzała przez okno, i zobaczyła, że mecz zmienił się w pościg gromadki maluchów za Nickiem, którzy uporczywie chcieli złapać go za ogon. Śmiał się i desperacko próbował uciec, jednak kilka króliczków trzymało się go za ręce i nogi. „Cieszę się, że Nick świetnie spędza czas,” Powiedziała Judy z delikatnie zasmuconym uśmiechem, „Ale gdybym miała być szczera, martwię się trochę o tatę… Gideon Gryz to jedno, ale Nick i ja pracowaliśmy tak blisko, jesteśmy świetnymi przyjaciółmi i…”

„Cóż, twój tata jest bardzo wdzięczny Nickowi, za to co zrobił. Ja też. Oboje jesteśmy wdzięczni, że jesteście bezpieczni i przyjechaliście do Szarakówka, po tym wariactwach, które przeszliście ostatnio…” Powiedziała Bonnie, „O których najpewniej nie opowiedziałaś mi za wiele.”

„Chyba nie próbujesz mnie przekonać bym porzuciła pracę w policji i zajęła się uprawą marchewek, co nie?” Judy powiedziała, patrząc się na mamę, delikatnie podejrzanym spojrzeniem.

Bonnie zachichotała w odpowiedzi, mieszając w kolejnych garnkach, „Och, słonko. Zrozumiałam, że bycie policjantem jest twoim życiowym powołaniem. Chyba nie ma nic złego w tym byście mieli ciche, spokojne, i bezpieczne wakacje, czy jest?”

„Chyba nie…” Powiedziała, odwracając wzrok w kierunku Nicka, gdy rozmawiała z mamą. Momentalnie zniknął pod chichoczącą i wijącą się chmarą króliczków, którym udało się na niego rzucić. „Jednak… jestem trochę zmartwiona tym, co tata myśli o Nicku,” Dodała Judy, nie odwracając od niego wzroku.

„Cóż, z tego, co ja widziałam,” Powiedziała Bonnie odkładając na bok drewnianą łyżkę i przysuwając stołek do Judy, „Nick jest dobrym, uprzejmym i szczerym zwierzęciem, i oczywiście widać to, że bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Wiesz, że twój ojciec ma dobre serce, i chce cię chronić, tak jak każdy ojciec. W końcu polubi Nicka, nawet jeśli będzie to trudniejsze niż z Gideonem.”

„Tak,” Powiedziała Judy, odwracając się do Bonnie z uśmiechem na ustach, „Masz rację, tata jest dobrym królikiem. Chyba dlatego co poślubiłaś, co?”

„To był jeden z powodów,” Odpowiedziała Bonnie, uśmiechając się.

„A jakie były inne?” Spytała Judy.

„Chodzi ci o to, skąd wiedziałam, że był tym ‘Jedynym’?”

„Tak.”

„Cóż, szablonową odpowiedzią byłoby ‘ty już wiesz’, ale myślę, że chcesz wiedzieć więcej niż tylko to, więc... zobaczmy…” Zaczęła Bonnie uśmiechając się, opierając się plecami o ladę, i obwijając łapkami swoje kolano, „Poza tym, że był diabelnie przystojny, było wiele powodów z których się w nim zakochałam: to jak troskliwy i życzliwy był dla mnie, to, że zawsze potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć, to, że miał dla każdego szacunek, ale co najważniejsze, widziałam, że w naszych wnętrzach jesteśmy tacy sami. Głęboko w naszych sercach szliśmy w tym samym kierunku.”

Judy skinęła głową, słuchając uważnie każdego słowa.

„Może najważniejszą rzeczą,” Powiedziała Bonnie, przytakując, i pocierając w przemyśleniach szczękę, „Było to, że troszczył się o moje dobro bardziej niż o swoje życie. Moje szczęście, mój rozwój jako ssaka, moje zdrowie, były dla niego ważniejsze niż wszystko inne, i przez to poświęciłby wszystko dla mnie. Widzisz, wiele ssaków w tych czasach myśli, że ślub to umowa pięćdziesiąt/pięćdziesiąt…  każde z was dokłada cegiełkę i spotyka się po środku. Prawda jest taka, że to jest sto/sto – dajecie wszystko, co możecie drugiej osobie, nawet jeśli tak się nie czujesz… a czasem można dać jej więcej niż myślałaś, że dałaś. Wiedziałam, że twój tata zrobiłby to dla mnie, a ja chciałam zrobić to dla niego. Więc gdy się oświadczył, powiedziałam ‘tak’. Wiem, że to może nie brzmieć tak romantycznie…”

„Nie, nie to naprawdę takie jest…” Powiedziała Judy, gdy przed jej oczami pojawiły się jej przemyślenia, „Ktoś, kto chce byś była szczęśliwa, kto chce dać każdą cząstkę siebie, codziennie i na zawsze… to naprawdę brzmi romantycznie.”

„Miło mi to słyszeć, słonko,” Powiedziała Bonnie. Zmarszczyła w niepokoju brwi, gdy ponownie wyjrzała na podwórko. Nick był całkowicie przykryty masą chichoczących królików, i tylko jego ręka i łapa wystawała z tej ogromnej masy futra, machając w powietrzu, tak jakby miał utonąć w oceanie słodkości. „Kolacja będzie za chwilę, więc chyba powinnaś iść uratować swojego partnera z uścisku rodzeństwa…” Powiedziała, z uśmieszkiem na pyszczku.

Judy zaśmiała się, wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Wszystko co wystarczyło zrobić to było krzyknięcie „Kolacja!” i wszystkie małe króliczki wbiegły do domu, zostawiając Nicka, leżącego na trawie, sapiącego i kaszlącego do siebie.

Judy podeszła do niego, ukłoniła się i podała łapkę, by mu pomóc.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął jej łapkę, „Przyszłaś mnie uratować w ostatniej chwili, Karotka! Widziałem ciemność!” Pomogła mu wstać, nie puszczając jego łapy do momentu, gdy weszli do domu.

„Zawsze będę cię kryć, wiesz o tym,” Powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając.

„To prawda,” Odparł, z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

Kolacją dla Nicka była zupa z owoców morza, a biały krem z brokułami został podany reszcie, wraz z chlebem czosnkowym. Rozkoszował się każdą łyżką , i poprosił o dokładkę, nim posiłek się skończył. Po kolacji wszyscy udali się do salonu na około godzinę cichej rozmowy. Wiedząc, że niedługo nadejdzie pora na sen, rodzeństwo Judy, zaczęło ponownie otaczać Nicka, i znowu prosić o to by się z nimi pobawił.

„Dobra, wystarczy maluchy!” Powiedział Stu, próbując brzmieć poważnie, „Teraz pora, byście poszli spać!”

„ _OCHHHHHHHH!_ ” Dobiegł zbiorowy lament.

„Dobra, dobra!” Powiedział Nick, krzywo się uśmiechając, i unosząc łapy, by nastała cisza. Skacząca horda uroczych króliczków, zwolniła i zatrzymała się, skupiając wzrok na nim. „A co powiecie na to, że przeczytam wam opowieść na dobranoc?” Spytał Nick, unosząc brew; wiedział co nastąpi.

Zbiorowy zachwyt zapanował wśród wszystkich młodych króliczków, lecz Nick uniósł palec wskazujący, „Ach! Ale musicie posłuchać swojego taty, umyć zęby i założyć piżamy, dobra?”

Wszystkie gorączkowo skinęły głową, i pobiegły do łazienek, by się przygotować. Nick spojrzał na Judy, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Przewróciła oczami.

„Nie pozwól, by ujrzały strach w twoich oczach, Nick,” Powiedziała.

W ciągu pół godziny, wszystkie króliczki były przykryte w rzędach potrójnych łóżek piętrowych, w pokoju, który przypominał Nickowi pełne wspomnień, koszary w Akademii Policyjnej. Właśnie kończył czytać ostatnią stronę ich opowieści na dobranoc.

„…więc usiadł blisko i wyszeptał, z uśmiechem na ustach, ‘Kocham cię, aż do księżyca… i z powrotem,’” Przeczytał Nick, zamykając książkę i podnosząc oczy, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy pokój pełen śpiących króliczków. Zamiast tego zobaczył tuziny małych oczu wystających zza przykryć, patrzących się w oczekiwaniu na niego.

Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na Judy. Siedziała w fotelu na biegunach, tuż przy drzwiach, powoli się bujając, gdy czytał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszeptała tak, że nikt inny poza nim tego nie usłyszał, _Nie bój się_.

Nick zmarszczył brwi w odpowiedzi, patrząc się ponownie w kierunku oczekujących dzieci. W połowie pokoju, jedno z nich powoli podniosło łapkę i usiadło na łóżku. „Mamusia zawsze śpiewa nam kołysankę…” Powiedziała, a inne króliczki skinęły głową, w ciszy potwierdzając.

Wypowiedź utknęła w gardle Nicka, gdy próbował to powiedzieć, lecz zakaszlnął by to ukryć i przyjął spokojną pozycję; był zobowiązany, a teraz już nie było odwrotu. _Nie bój się_.

Odłożył książkę na pobliską komodę, obok jego stołka, i wstając położył łapy na kolanach. Przybrał najdostojniejszą pozycję jaką mógł, spoglądając w podekscytowane oczy obserwujące go z przyciemnionego pomieszczenia. „Dobra,” Powiedział w końcu, „Chyba znam pewną starą piosenkę, którą mogę zaśpiewać, ale chce, by wszyscy mieli głowy na poduszkach nim zacznę.”

Pokój pełen króliczków odpowiedział, posłusznie kładąc głowy na poduszki, i przykrywając się kołdrami pod szyje.

Wkładając łapy do kieszeni, oparł się ramieniem o najbliższe łóżko piętrowe i zamknął oczy na chwilę, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Judy spojrzała się na niego oczekując; przestała bujać się w krześle i przysunęła się do dalszej krawędzi krzesła.

Z powolną, delikatną melodią, jego wyważony barytonowy głos, wypełnił pokój. Nick zaczął śpiewać:

_My bunny lies over the ocean,_

_My bunny lies over the sea,_

_My bunny lies over the ocean;_

_Oh bring back my bunny to me…_

Mając oczy zamknięte, i jednocześnie wyprowadzając piękną melodię ze swojego wnętrza, kontynuował. Oddech Judy utknął jej w gardle, jej oczy odrobinę się poszerzyły, a uszy podniosły i skierowały w jego stronę, on jednak nie zauważył jej reakcji.

_Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

_Last night as I lay in my bed,_

_Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

_I dreamed that my bunny had fled…_

Judy słuchała, zachwycając się, gdy jego głęboki, czysty głos otoczył ją w słabym świetle. Nigdy nie myślała, że potrafi tak pięknie śpiewać. Kontynuował włócząc się w swojej jedwabistej melodii, gdy w końcu ostatnia nuta ucichła, i chwycił ją za łapkę. Wyprowadził ją z pokoju, i zamknął ostrożnie drzwi swoją drugą łapą, gdy wyszli.

Nick spojrzał ukradkiem za siebie, upewniając się, że uciekli bez szwanku, a wszystkie króliczki śpią. W satysfakcji z tego, że wszystko przebiegło po jego myśli, westchnął, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocierając czoło, „Uff! To było trochę przerażające… nie mam pojęcia jak wy się nimi wszystkimi zajmujecie.”

Judy zachichotała, przysuwając się do Nicka, i łagodnie szturchając go łokciem w żebra. „Och, powiedziałabym, że nieźle sobie poradziłeś, Posterunkowy…” Powiedziała, i obniżyła głos, spoglądając w bok, nim dodała, „Cudownie śpiewasz…”

Nick podrapał się w głowę, czując jak się rumieni na policzkach. Skręcił do lodówki, otworzył ją i wyjął z niej dwie butelki _Fox’s Fiddle Ale_ z półki najbliżej drzwi, podając jedną do Judy. „Chodź napić się ze mną, Karotka,” Powiedział.

Wzięła butelkę, ale on chwycił za jej szyjkę, i wyprowadził ją na dwór, z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. Razem usiedli na huśtawce na ganku, a promienie słońca delikatnie ich grzały. Judy uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha wyglądając na bardziej pełną wigoru niż zwykle. Nagle, jej twarz zasmuciła się. „Och! Zapomnieliśmy o otwieraczu do butelek…” Powiedziała, odwracając się do Nicka.

Chytrze się uśmiechnął, i wyciągnął z kieszeni dolarowy banknot. Judy w zdziwieniu przekrzywiła głowę, a jej nos drgał w oczekiwaniu. Gdy patrzyła, złożył go na pół wzdłuż jego dłuższej krawędzi, potem ciasno zwinął i ponownie złożył. Włożył zwitek pomiędzy szyjkę butelki i kapsel, i zręcznie ją otworzył. Podał ją Judy, i wziął od niej zamkniętą butelkę, robiąc to samo.

„Nieźle!” Powiedziała Judy, jej szeroki uśmiech powrócił. Uderzyli o swoje butelki, i oparli się dłońmi o oparcie huśtawki, wypijając razem łyk intensywnego, chłodnego piwa. Nick zaczął delikatnie bujać huśtawką, łagodnymi ruchami swej stopy. Jego ręka powolnie oparła się o tył huśtawki, tuż za szyją Judy.

Cała sytuacja nie musiała dziać się trochę dłużej, kiedy Stu i Bonnie zauważyli ją i zaczęli rozważać jej znaczenie. Stu z delikatną obawą, Bonnie z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach i łagodnym rumieńcem. Spojrzała się na Stu i skinęła głową w kierunku ganku. „Wygląda na to, że miałam rację… będziesz miał ‘rozmowę’… i to chyba dziś wieczorem, co nie, Stu?”

Stu wyglądał jakby miał być za chwilę przejechany przez ciężarówkę. Jego oczy zrobiły się szerokie, a nos drgał szybko przez chwilę. W końcu przebił się przez te uczucia, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się determinacja. „Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz?” Spytał, ściszonym głosem, by być pewien, że Nick i Judy tego nie usłyszą.

Bonnie wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do męża, z łapkami ściśniętymi przed nią, „Co innego możemy zrobić, Stu? To nasza mała dziewczynka.”

Skinął głową, zaciskając zęby, i poszedł do kuchni, zmywać naczynia.

Okazja na ‘rozmowę’ nadarzyła się jakieś pół godziny później, kiedy zauważył, że Judy wyprostowuje ręce ponad głowę, z pustą butelką w łapce. Odwróciła się do Nicka i powiedziała kilka słów, których Stu nie mógł dokładnie usłyszeć. Nick odpowiedział na nie skinięciem głowy i cudownym uśmiechem, który miał na ustach za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzył. Och tak, to był odpowiedni moment na rozmowę.

Judy podeszła do niego i ciepło go uściskała, „Pójdę coś poczytać, tato. Chyba przy tym zasnę, więc, do zobaczenia rano!”

Stu obwinął ją ciasno rękoma, trzymając ją odrobinę dłużej niż zwykle, „Dobranoc, słonko!”

Nick bujał się delikatnie, skupiając wzrok na horyzoncie, kiedy przyszedł Stu. Nick trzymał swoje stopy pod huśtawką, miał łokcie na kolanach i prawie pustą butelkę, wiszącą w jego palcach. Wydawał się być zanurzony po uszy w swoich przemyśleniach, gdy Stu przyszedł bliżej.

„Mogę usiąść?” Spytał Stu.

Nick mrugnął i odwrócił się do niego, z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, „Och! Jasne, Panie H, proszę.”

Nick zaczął ponownie rozmyślać, w świetle zachodzącego słońca, kiedy Stu wskoczył na ławkę. Kołysanie powoli osłabło, i niezręczna cisza narosła wokół nich. W końcu, Stu odchrząknął.

„Jest coś, o co chciałbym cię zapytać, Nick…” Powiedział, kładąc łapki na kolanach i również spoglądając na zachodzące słońce, tak by kątem oka móc widzieć Nicka.

„Niech pan pyta, sir,” Głos Nicka był płaski, a on nie miał żadnych emocji na twarzy. Wypił ostatni łyk, opróżniając butelkę, i formalnie siadając.

„Cóż, Nick, jako ojciec Judy, muszę cię spytać… jakie są twoje intencje co do mojej córki?” Powiedział. Brzmiało to trochę formalnie, i wywyższająco, ale jakaś jego część mówiła mu, że to jest jego obowiązek, mimo, że brzmiało to trochę niekulturalnie.

Nick odwrócił i patrzył się na Stu przez chwilę, jego twarz przybrała nutkę irytacji. „Czy naprawdę musielibyśmy o tym rozmawiać, gdyby nie znał pan odpowiedzi na to pytanie?” Powiedział, odwracając się w kierunku słońca.

Wyglądało na to, że potrafił zgrabnie operować słowami, to było pewne. Stu kontynuował, „Cóż, ach, po prostu Bonnie i ja chcemy być pewni, że przemyśleliście wszystko co to oznacza… wiesz, że jest wiele innych ssaków, którzy będą okropnie wściekli z tego powodu, że jesteście razem. Ktoś może się posunąć do tego, by z tego powodu skrzywdzić Judy, lub ciebie.”

„Dlatego noszę przy sobie broń,” Odparł kategorycznie Nick.

Stu przełknął ślinę, przerywając na chwilę, gdy rozważał swoje słowa. „Jest jeszcze kwestia dzieci… wiesz, że my króliki kochamy dzieci, i Judy nie jest inna… nie wiem, czy będzie chciała mieć ich gromadkę, ale nie chcę widzieć jej do końca życia bez dzieci. Nie wiem, czy to jest u was możliwe, ale jeśli się tak okaże, wtedy one będą miały gorzej niż wy. Chcemy po prostu być pewni, czy wszystko przemyśleliście… czasem miłość potrafi być ślepa, na wszystko co ma przed nosem.”

Nick nagle wstał, uparcie skupiając wzrok na horyzoncie. „Wyraził się pan zupełnie jasno,” Powiedział zwięźle, i zszedł z werandy w kierunku domku dla gości, bez spoglądania do tyłu.

Stu zeskoczył na stopy, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. „Zaczekaj jedną piekielną chwilę, młody!” Powiedział, zaskakująco wściekłym głosem, „Zabiegasz się do mojej córki, śpisz pod moim dachem, więc nie myśl sobie, że sobie stąd pójdziesz, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz do końca!”

Nick zatrzymał się, trzymając pustą butelkę w łapie, lecz się nie odwrócił.

„ _Chciałem powiedzieć,_ ” Stu kontynuował, obniżając głos i biorąc oddech, by się uspokoić, „Że jesteś porządnym gościem o dobrym sercu… takim gościem, z którego Bonnie i ja _bylibyśmy dumni_ , gdybyśmy mogli nazywać naszym zięciem. Co ważniejsze, każdy widzi jak oszalałeś za naszą Judy, sam traktujesz ją najlepiej jak potrafisz. Do diabła, ty ryzykowałeś dla niej swoje życie, Nick; jak moglibyśmy liczyć na większy gest odwagi? Chcemy żebyś wiedział, że jeśli będziecie chcieli podjąć w życiu kolejny krok… cóż, będziemy zawsze was wspierać, bez względu na wszystko.”

Nick przekręcił głowę, nic nie robiąc przez moment, nim się odwrócił. W ciszy obserwował Stu przez chwilę. „Dzięki, Panie H.” Powiedział w końcu.

 

* * *

 

Kilka godzin później, niespokojna i niezdolna do snu Judy, postanowiła zanieść Nickowi jakieś smakołyki. Nuciła do siebie, gdy szła wzdłuż ścieżki prowadzącej do domku dla gości, z czajnikiem herbaty rumiankowej bujającym się w prawej łapce, i małym koszykiem ciastek w lewej. Jakimś cudem udało się jej dostać do drzwi nie rozlewając ani jednej kropli. Gdy okazało się, że są otwarte, udało się jej otworzyć je z obiema zajętymi łapkami. Gdy weszła, zawołała. „Niiiick,” Powiedziała, odkładając czajnik i koszyk na stoliku kuchennym, tuż przy drzwiach, „Nie śpisz, czy wszystkie króliczki wyczerpały cię do cna?”

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, zmarszczyła brwi, wchodząc trochę dalej, w głąb domku. „Nick…?” Zawołała znowu, spoglądając dookoła; salon był pusty więc poszła dalej. Nagle ujrzała go, widząc czemu nie odpowiedział; leżał pod drzwiami od łazienki, z łapą przy paszczy, a drugą trzymał się framugi drzwi tak mocno, że jego pazury wyżłobiły ślady w drewnie. Miał twarz wykrzywioną w agonii, i mogła zobaczyć strużki krwi sączące się spomiędzy jego palców.

„ _Nick!_ ” Krzyknęła, przebiegając przez korytarz jednym susem i zatrzymując się przy nim. Uklękła i położyła łapkę na jego ramieniu delikatnie je ściskając, „Och rany, Nick, nic ci nie jest?! Mów do mnie!”

Stanowczo skinął głową, jednak zajęło mu parę chwil, by uformował słowa. „J… jest… dobrze” Powiedział, wycierając krew z ust, „Lek… lekarze powiedzieli, że to może się stać, jeśli się nadwyrężę… to tylko zakrzepy i skurcze mięśni… nic… o co można by się martwić.” Mrugnął kilka razy; w kącikach jego oczu były łzy, przez co wiedziała, że walczył z dręczącym bólem.

„Możesz wstać?” Spytała łagodnie. Skinął głową, a ona wślizgnęła się pod jego ramię, opierając Nicka, o swoje ramiona. Jej potężne nogi udźwignęły jego wagę i zaprowadziła go do sypialni.

Gdy tam weszli poczuła, jak delikatnie się unosi, i przesuwa się o własnych siłach, do brzegu łóżka. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy usiadł i uśmiechnął się do niej, jednak skrzywił się i potarł jej lewe ramię. „Dzięki, Karotka…” Powiedział, „Zawsze przy mnie, gdy najbardziej cię potrzebuję…”

„Jest coś co mogę dla ciebie zrobić…?” Spytała, łapiąc się przed nią za łapki, jej nos drgał bardziej niż chciała. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

„Wiesz co? Tak,” Powiedział, uśmiechając się z nutką rezygnacji w jego głosie. „Na początek,” Powiedział, przesuwając się i siadając skrzyżnie na podłodze przed łóżkiem, „Mogłabyś nalać mi kubek tej herbaty, co ją przyniosłaś – przy okazji fantastycznie pachnie – i wtedy mogłabyś pomasować mi kark.”

Jej uszy natychmiast się podniosły, i szeroki uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta, „Jasne, Nick.”

W ciągu kilku minut usiadła na łóżku tuż za nim, jej łapki stanowczo masowały zakręcony supeł jego mięśni, który przechodził przez jego kark. Trzymał spodek w jednej łapie i szklankę herbaty w drugiej, a jego mały palec wystawał na bok za każdym razem, gdy wypijał jej łyk. Gdy to zobaczyła, zachichotała. „Głuptas…” Powiedziała nieobecnie, masując jego kark coraz niżej.

Po chwili jej starania wydały z niego cichy jęk uznania, a jego oczy zamknęły się, kiedy odstawił na bok swoją herbatę, i położył łapy na kolanach. „Całkiem nieźle ci w tym idzie, Karotka…” Powiedział, opuszczając głowę.

Przesunęła łapki niżej, i poczuła jeszcze bardziej spięte więzy mięśni, a szczególnie po lewej; były jak uciskający go stalowy kabel. Położyła łapki niżej, czując jeszcze gorsze miejsca, jednak kołnierz jego koszuli uniemożliwiał dokonania kolejnych postępów.

Bez słowa, pochyliła się do przodu, i odpięła pierwsze trzy guziki jego koszuli. Gdy to zrobiła, jej policzek przysunął się blisko niego, i mogła poczuć, że jego futro delikatnie się podniosło, jego wąsy czuciowe drgnęły, a jego oddech delikatnie przyśpieszył, jednak nic nie powiedział. Jego woń była bardzo silna, gdy jej nos był blisko jego szyi; była jednocześnie przyjemna, komfortowa i uwodzicielska. Wysłało to przez jej ciało delikatny dreszcz, który spowodował, że futro na jej karku stanęło.

„Muszę się dostać do twojej łopatki, to wszystko jest jednym wielkim bałaganem…” Powiedziała, i delikatnie opuściła koszulę wzdłuż jego rąk, odsłaniając jego plecy, aż do dolnego brzegu łopatki. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie doceniając to, że zauważyła jak wymodelowane stały się jego mięśnie po prawie roku pracy. Nagle, przestała go masować, szorstko biorąc oddech; znalazła narośniętą małą bliznę w miejscu której, pocisk opuścił jego plecy.

Odwrócił lekko swoją głowę w jej kierunku, jego prawe ucho zahuśtało się, jednak wciąż nic nie powiedział. Czekał, by usłyszeć co ona ma do powiedzenia.

„Czy… czy to cię boli, gdy tego dotykasz?” Wyszeptała.

Potrząsnął głową, jednak jego ucho wciąż, pozostało ustawione w jej kierunku.

Dosięgła go ponownie, przesuwając palce dookoła, po czym położyła jeden z nich na bliźnie. Potrzymała tam go przez chwilę, czując dziwne, lecz głębokie połączenie z nim, wraz z przytłaczającym poczuciem winy przeplatającym się z wdzięcznością. „Och, Nick… tak bardzo przepraszam… przeszedłeś przez to całe cierpienie przeze mnie…” Powiedziała, łzy zaczęły pojawiać się w jej oczach.

„To nie jest prawda, Karotka… jeśli będę musiał zrobię to ponownie,” Powiedział, odwracając do niej twarz, z obojgiem uszu skierowanymi do przodu, „Tak długo, jeśli będzie to znaczyło, że będziesz bezpieczna.”

Ponownie położyła swoje łapy na górze jego ramion, wznawiając masaż, i masując górne części jego napiętych mięśni, stanowczymi, równomiernymi uściskami. Nagle, objął swoją prawą łapą jej lewą łapkę przytrzymując ją przy jego ramionach. _Czy ona go zraniła…?_

„Mogę ci coś powiedzieć, Karotka…?” Powiedział w końcu, niskim i stałym głosem, wciąż obejmując jej łapkę.

„Jasne, Nick, mów…” Odpowiedziała, podnosząc uszy i skupiając je na nim.

Odwrócił do niej swą twarz, nie puszczając jej małej łapki. Spojrzał jej w oczy, i uśmiechnął się tak cudownie, że nie miała pojęcia o tym, że potrafi tego dokonać. „Pamiętasz tę noc, w którą jechaliśmy wagonikiem, po tym jak ci powiedziałem co się stało gdy byłem dzieckiem? Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że mam zasadę: Nie wolno nikomu pokazać, że można cię dopaść.”

Skinęła głową, spoglądając w te szmaragdowe oczy, i prawie bez oddechu zastanawiała się, co miał jej powiedzieć. „Nie zapomnę o tym tak długo, jak żyję…” Powiedziała, a delikatny uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta.

„Cóż, za chwilę złamię tą zasadę… nie wspominając o kilku innych… ponieważ mnie dopadłaś. Tu, i tu,” Powiedział, dotykając czoło, a potem pierś, tuż obok blizny po pocisku, który niemalże przewiercił jego serce.

„ _Kocham cię, Judy…_ kocham cię bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego, kogo kochałem w swoim życiu. Mój umysł rzuca mi te kłody pod nogi: jesteście innymi gatunkami, pochodzicie z innych środowisk, społeczeństwo może was nie zaakceptować, _i tym podobne_ … ale mnie to _w ogóle nie obchodzi_ , ponieważ jestem tak szalenie w tobie zakochany, że nie dam rady przeżyć kolejnego dnia bez ciebie.”

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy delikatnie się odsunęła, jej nos drgnął sporadycznie kilka razy. Szmaragdowe oczy Nicka, spoglądały na nią. Miał wyjątkowy, czuły wyraz twarzy. Patrzyła się w jego pełne duszy oczy; mówił nieskazitelną prawdę. Jej usta otworzyły się, i próbowała ułożyć jakieś słowa, lecz nastała tylko cisza.

Zajęło jej tylko dwie sekundy, by opuścić ten plan; zamiast tego przysunęła swoje otwarte usta do jego, ich palce przeplotły się, gdy drugą ręką udało się jej dosięgnąć tyłu jego głowy. Zacisnęła jego futro i pocałowała go mocniej.

Poczuła jak jego druga ręka obwija się wokół jej pleców, przesuwając ją na jego kolana i przytrzymując blisko jedwabistego futra na jego torsie. W końcu odsunęli się, lecz ich usta przycisnęły się do siebie ponownie jeszcze kilka razy, nim rozdzielili się na tyle czasu, by mogli mówić. Judy spojrzała w jego oczy, czując się tak dziwnie, jakby go pocałowała pierwszy raz, i potarła jego policzek swoją łapką, przesuwając palce po jego szczęce, „Też cię kocham, Nicholasie Bajer… bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.”

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy przewrócił się na plecy zabierając ją z sobą. Wydała z siebie skowyt zaskoczenia, lecz szybko zaczęła wtulać swoim nosem pod jego brodę, i delikatnie skubać futro na jego szyi. Jej palce rozłożyły się przez gęste futro na jego ciele, a drugą łapką odpinała ostatnie guziki jego koszuli.

Gdy jego łapy dotknęły jej uszu, przesunął je w dół. Pazury na jego palcach delikatnie dotykały jej ciała, zatrzymując się na jej kształtnych udach. Objął je przysuwając ją do jego ciała. Jednak kiedy złapała sprzączkę jego paska, zaskoczyła się, gdy zobaczyła jak ją zatrzymał.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Powódź niepewności i strachu zalała jej umysł; pocałował ją ponownie, w jeszcze bardziej namiętny sposób, nim przytrzymał ją blisko siebie i wyszeptał do niej. „Jeszcze nie, Karotka…” Powiedział, jednak jego głos był przepełniony pożądaniem, „Zasługujesz na  wiele więcej… i już mam na to plan.”

Wydała z siebie westchnięcie, zatrzymując łapkę, w miejscu gdzie ponownie zaczęła go skubać i całować go w szyję; intensywność jej pożądania, zaskoczyła nawet ją samą, gdy przysunęła swoje usta ponownie do jego ust, i poczuła to samo uczucie, kiedy ich paszcze ponownie się połączyły. Odsunęła się do tyłu, jednak gdy mówiła, jej usta były bardzo blisko jego twarzy, a ona wciąż spoglądała w jego oczy. „Nie chcesz mnie…?” Wyszeptała, jej serce potężnie biło, a gdy na nim leżała, jej ciało delikatnie drżało.

Objął jej policzek swoją wolną łapą, delikatnie dotykając go swym nosem, i przysuwając usta blisko jej uszu, nim powiedział. „Bardziej niż ty o tym wiesz… bardziej niż chciałem kogokolwiek innego,” Powiedział. Jego głos był niedosyconym szeptem, „Ale, schrzaniłem w życiu wiele rzeczy, Judy… nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by zrobić to i tym razem. Z tobą muszę zrobić to dobrze; tylko tu zostań i pozwól mi cię potrzymać w ramionach przez resztę nocy… dziś już wystarczy.”

Momentalnie zrozumiała konsekwencje tego co powiedział, i to było dla niej zabierające oddech, lecz zignorowała bicie serca i spróbowała się uspokoić. Miał rację: na dziś już wystarczy. Wtuliła się w jego odsłonięte ciało, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, a jej łapki wtuliły się w jego brzuch, „Tylko spróbuj mnie stąd zrzucić…” Powiedziała, łagodnie chichocząc.

„Tak naprawdę,” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, a gdy usiadł, wziął ją w ramiona i po chwili wstał, „Myślałem, że może powinienem uchylić ci rąbka tajemnicy… więc chcę pokazać ci mały zwiastun tego, co zaplanowałem…”

Bez czekania na odpowiedź uklęknął, przesuwając się trochę i kładąc ją delikatnie na poduszce. Położyła się z rękoma nad głową, patrząc na niego swymi ametystowymi oczami. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, jej nos drgał w przerwach. Łagodnie, objął jej policzek łapą, i pogłaskał ją po uchu drugą. Spojrzał na jego końcówkę, a następnie zaczął powoli całować i skubać jej uszy w ich wnętrzu.

Przez tą przyjemność z trudem łapała powietrze, gdy to cudowne uczucie wysłało wzdłuż jej ciała dreszcz, i gdy ciepłe powietrze dotarło do jej uszu. Kontynuował, kładąc swoją łapę na jej ramieniu, i przesuwając palce wzdłuż jej ręki, nim obwinął jej palce swoimi.

W międzyczasie, jego usta całowały ją wzdłuż jej szczęki, krótko spotykając się z jej ustami, i kontynuowały z wielką ostrożnością i przyjemnością, nie wspominając o delikatnych szczypnięciach, które robiły wzdłuż jej szyi. W końcu jego zwiastun, skończył się pocałowaniem jej w obojczyk, po czym skubnął ją w tym miejscu i położył tam swój nos, wciągając nim jej woń. Kiedy w końcu się odsunął, wciąż siedząc okrakiem nad jej trzęsącą się formą, uśmiechnął się do niej z adoracją w oczach, a ona nie mówiła niczego przez kilka kolejnych sekund.

„ _Ł...łał_ ” Powiedziała w końcu, próbując wziąć swoje trzęsienie się i oddechy pod kontrolę, „Jestem zaintrygowana i chętnie wykupię u pana prenumeratę…”

Nick wydał z siebie cudowny śmiech; był on pełen radości i najszczerszy jaki kiedykolwiek u niego słyszała; i którego chciała słyszeć więcej.

W końcu, przycisnął swój nos na krótko do jej nosa, i położył się obok niej, podnosząc ramiona w zaproszeniu. Nie potrzebowała kolejnych podpowiedzi; wtuliła się w jego ciało, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, a on komfortowo obwinął ją swoją ręką. Zamknęła oczy i słuchała spokojnego, rytmicznego, i głębokiego bicia serca, gdy jego bogata, ponętna woń ponownie wypełniła jej nozdrza. Jej łapka przesuwała się wzdłuż jego ciała, dopóki nie poczuła jego łapy, którą położył na swoim brzuchu. Ich palce obwinęły się a ona wydała z siebie westchnięcie czystego zadowolenia.

Długa, bardzo komfortowa cisza nastąpiła nim przemówił ponownie ściszonym głosem, „Czemu tak dużo czasu zajęło mi znalezienie ciebie, Karotka?”

Przytuliła się do niego bliżej, rozważając przez kilka sekund niewypowiedziane przez niego, wewnętrzne znaczenie jego słów nim odpowiedziała, „Myślę… że to dlatego, że to był nasz czas. Jeślibyśmy spotkali się wcześniej… w innym czasie i miejscu… może nigdy nie połączylibyśmy się ze sobą w ten sam sposób w jaki to zrobiliśmy.”

Leżał cicho, i rozmyślał nad jej słowami. Po kilku chwilach, przytulił się do niej trochę bliżej. „Mmm… mądry królik,” Powiedział, zamykając oczy.

„Nick…?”

„Mmm?”

„Zrobisz coś dla mnie?”

Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na nią, „Co takiego, Karotka?”

Zamknęła oczy, uśmiechając się szeroko, „Zaśpiewasz mi?”

Skinęła delikatnie głową, gdy łagodnie zachichotał na jej prośbę. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, i jego jedwabny głos zaczął odbijać się pogłosem od jej policzków, wypełniając jej głowę piękną melodią. Obwinięta jego ramionami, zanurzyła się w pięknie głosu Nicka do momentu, gdy zasnęła.

 _Oh blow ye winds over the ocean, oh blow ye winds over the sea, oh blow ye winds over the ocean and bring back my bunny to me…_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	17. Chapter 17

Zaczęło się od cudownego i czułego przebudzenia. Łagodne światło poranka, pokryło jej powieki, jej świadomość powoli wypełniła się wonią przystojnego lisa, a jej głowa kołysała się wraz z delikatnym unoszeniem i opadaniem ciała pod wpływem jego równomiernych oddechów. Wtedy, ta cudowna chwila, została potwornie poszarpana przez jej rodziców, którzy wbiegli do pokoju, bełkotliwie krzycząc.

„Judy, Nick! Mój Boże, posłuchajcie, _to potworne!_ Nie uwierzycie-” Powiedział Stu, mówiąc dwukrotnie szybciej niż zwykle.

„To potworne, _po prostu potworne!_ ” Krzyknęła Bonnie, przerywając mu.

Oczy Judy się rozszerzyły, i wiercąc, starała się bardziej obwinąć uściskiem Nicka. Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem na twarzy. Jej nos gwałtownie drgał, co tylko pogłębiło jego delikatny, zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, który miał na paszczy, gdy obserwował ją swymi, połowicznie otwartymi oczami.

„Och rany, wy, _to nie jest to o czym myślicie!_ ” Powiedziała Judy, czując ciepło narastające w jej uszach i policzkach.

Stu przestał grzmieć, i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. „Ach, cóż, przynajmniej macie na sobie ubrania - _w większości_ ,” Zaczął, gdy skinął głową w kierunku Nicka, który w odpowiedzi nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami, „I ty jesteś na wierzchu przykryć, więc _wygląda_ na to, że zasnęliście przytulając się do siebie… więc jeśli _to nie to_ …” Oczy Stu momentalnie się rozszerzały, gdy jego umysł zagłębił się w myślach, z którymi nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego.

„Nie, nie, nie! Czekaj, _czekaj!_ ” Judy wyjaśniła, machając rękoma, by jak najszybciej wykoleić pociąg jego myśli. „Nie, _właśnie_ to jest to, o czym myślicie, tak… _dokładnie to, co powiedziałeś_.” Skinęła głową kilka razy, patrząc się na rodziców, jakby podwójnie się upewniając, że to była prawda.

Stu spoglądał pomiędzy nimi, i uspokoił się trochę, nim powiedział, „Więc… wy dwoje nie… yyy… _wiecie_ …”

Judy poczuła się, jakby miała głowę w ogniu. „NIE!” Krzyknęła. „Nie, nie, ale miałeś rację co do pierwszej rzeczy.”

Ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Bonnie, gdy odwróciła się do Nicka, podnosząc łapkę do ust. „Och, Nick, to tak _miło_ z twojej strony, mój Boże…” Powiedziała, z oczywistym podziwem w swoim głosie.

„Dziękuję, Pani H,” Powiedział Nick, gdy skinął głową, a na jego paszczy pojawił się najbardziej szelmowski i speszony uśmiech, jaki Judy kiedykolwiek widziała.

Stu pomachał rękoma nad swoją głową, próbując skupić się na powodzie ich nagłego wtargnięcia, „Zapomnijcie o tym wszystkim na jedną sekundę, musicie to zobaczyć!” Powiedział, podbiegając do telewizora i włączając go.

Kiedy Bonnie również się odwróciła, Nick wykorzystał okazję i uścisnął Judy delikatnie w zad, co poskutkowało, zdławionym wściekłym piskiem, i rozgardiaszem uderzania łapek w jego rękę.

Telewizor wyświetlał reklamę Kodiak Donuttery. Stu spojrzał nerwowo na Bonnie, a później na Nicka i Judy, „Bonnie i ja widzieliśmy to w porannych wiadomościach, i my tylko… wiedzieliśmy, że musimy wam o tym powiedzieć.”

Reklama się skończyła i zobaczyli, że wybraną stacją telewizyjną było ZNN. Peter Moosebridge siedział z ponurym spojrzeniem za swym biurkiem, a obok niego była zmartwiona Katerina Leopold, która wyglądała jakby była na skraju płaczu. Nick natychmiast zmrużył brwi, spoglądając na Judy, która zrobiła to samo.

„Dla tych, którzy do nas dołączyli… na ulicach Zwierzogrodu doszło do mrożącej krew w żyłach tragedii. Pięciu członków ZPD zostało złapanych w zasadzkę i zabitych. Ich dane osobowe pozostaną zastrzeżone, do momentu, w którym zostaną poinformowane ich rodziny,” Zaczął Moosebridge, mówiąc ponurym tonem głosu, „Wychodzi na to, że grupa nieznanych sprawców, sfingowała napad na bank w celu zwabienia funkcjonariuszy, którzy odpowiedzieli na wezwanie, a następnie odpowiedziała ogniem z uprzednio przygotowanych pojazdów. Posterunkowy, który w tym momencie nie był na służbie i starał się pomóc towarzyszom, również zginął. ZNN otrzymała wyłączność na wyemitowanie na antenie nagrań z chwili incydentu, który za chwilę państwu pokażemy.” Minęła krótka pauza, podczas której Moosebridge, i Leopold spojrzeli po sobie, nim dodali, „Ostrzegamy państwa, że to, co za chwilę państwu pokażemy jest niepokojące i przepełnione przemocą, więc jeśli macie państwo w pokoju małe dzieci, prosimy o odsunięcie ich o ekranów.”

„Och, Nick… _nie_ …” Wyszeptała Judy zaciskając jego ramię, a jej druga łapka podniosła się do jej pyszczka. Odpowiedział na to, ściskając ją mocniej, gdy z szerokimi oczami spoglądał na ekran.

Wtedy odtworzono filmik. Pozbawione dźwięku nagranie z kamery, pokazywało skrzyżowanie przed Slothman Brothers Bank. Po kilku sekundach, dwa czarno-białe radiowozy, wyłoniły się z brzegu nagrania i gwałtownie zahamowały, mając zapalone światła. Z każdego z nich wyszło po dwóch posterunkowych, którzy unieśli broń, i celowali w front banku. Z pierwszego wyszła łania i samiec niedźwiedzia polarnego, których Nick i Judy rozpoznali jako Irene Fleetwood i jej partnera Andrew Chillton’a. Drugą dwójką funkcjonariuszy byli gepard i baran z wielkimi rogami – Swift i Ramsay.

„Dan! Och nie… _nie, nie, nie!_ ” Powiedział Nick, czując jakby coś zaklinowało mu gardło, gdy widział, jak jego przyjaciel rozmawia ze swoim partnerem. To było tak, jak oglądanie koszmaru tworzącego się przed jego oczami. Wiedział co się stanie, ale jednak nie miał siły, by odwrócić wzrok od ekranu.

Ramsay i Swift dali sygnał do Fleetwood i Chillton’a, i po kilku chwilach, wyszli zza osłony idąc przez skrzyżowanie w kierunku banku. Nagle, drzwi trzech pojazdów – czarnych SUV’ów strategicznie zaparkowanych wokół skrzyżowania, otworzyły się, a ze środka wyszło kilka ssaków z karabinami AS-47 – jednym z nich, był Jack Hargrieve, ubrany w biały garnitur, czarną koszulę, czerwony krawat i czarny płaszcz. Z drzwi pasażerskich tego samego pojazdu wyszedł Seth Grimm, z szerokim i okrutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Judy w przerażeniu z trudem złapała oddech, gdy wydali salwę pocisków ze swoich karabinów w niczego nie spodziewających się policjantów. Chillton został trafiony tuzinami pocisków, nim zdążył oddać strzał. Przewrócił się do tyłu, gdy strzelał dziko jedną łapą, a jego białe futro było już przybrane w czerwieni, nim przewrócił się na radiowóz i bez ruchu, przesunął się w dół, tuż obok tylnego koła. Fleetwood skuliła się z przodu auta, gwałtownie strzelając i trafiając w ramię jednego ze strzelców, nim jej głowa zastała przebita, a z jej tyłu wyszła różowa chmurka pyłu, po czym sama się przewróciła. Leżała martwa, a kałuża krwi szybko wypływała spod jej głowy.

Łzy spływały po twarzy Judy, gdy widziała rozgrywającą się w ciszy makabryczną rzeź. Uścisnęła mocno Nicka; trząsł się, a jego oddech stał się szybki i szorstki.

Swift dostał kilka razy, i niemal od razu pociski przebiły się przez jego kamizelkę kuloodporną tak, jakby była zrobiona z papieru. Odsunął się na kilka kroków do tyłu, zaciskając broń obiema łapami, nim kolejny pocisk przebił się przez bok jego szyi. Spadając na plecy, przycisnął łapę do cieknącej rany, gdy kontynuował strzelanie do napastników.

Pomimo kilku trafień, Ramsay podbiegł do partnera i złapał go za sprzączkę kamizelki, i w boleśnie powolnym tempie przesuwał go do radiowozu. Strzelał biegle drugim kopytem w kierunku Jack’a, krzycząc do niego.

Jack, z widocznie pustym magazynkiem karabinu, wrzucił go na tylne siedzenie czarnego SUV’a, który stał za nim, i wyciągnął z kabury rewolwer, celując w Ramsay’a.

Sześć gigantycznych kuli ognia wyleciało z lufy rewolweru, i sześć czerwonych plam wyleciało przez jego plecy. Jego broń się zablokowała, przewrócił się i spadł na drzwi radiowozu, przesuwając się do pozycji siedzącej, i zostawiając ślad krwi biegnący przez czarne nadwozie i biały emblemat w kształcie litery Z. Jack wysunął bębenek ze swojej broni, wyrzucając łuski na ziemię i wkładając sześć kolejnych naboi.

Nagle, jeden z strzelców z brzegu nagrania, ciemnobrązowa norka, przechyliła się do przodu; krew i kość zostały wyrzucone z jego twarzy, gdy pocisk trafił go z tyłu głowy. Piżmowół, którego nie rozpoznali, ubrany w cywilne ubrania, wszedł w zasięg kamery, strzelając do kolejnego zbira, czarnego barana z boku, nim wycelował w Jack’a.

Z nieprawdopodobną szybkością, Jack zamknął bębenek i skierował broń w stronę piżmowołu, oddając w mgnieniu oka trzy strzały, które przebiły się przez tors funkcjonariusza poza służbą. Przewrócił się na kolana, a potem na twarz w rozpływającej się kałuży krwi, po czym wypuścił broń z kopyta.

Potworny, szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Jack’a, a jego ciało drżało, w niemym maniakalnym śmiechu. Powoli podszedł do Ramsay’a, który siedział oblany krwią; swoją i swojego martwego partnera, walcząc o to, by przeładować broń. Miał zęby zaciśnięte w zaciętej determinacji, i nawet, gdy nie udało mu się włożyć magazynka do środka, spróbował jeszcze kilka razy. Po chwili jego koordynacja zniknęła, gdy życie zaczęło wypływać z niego prosto na chodnik.

Jack zatrzymał się, trzymając w łapie, tuż przy sobie swój rewolwer, i z okrutnym, pozbawionym emocji uśmiechem na ustach, spojrzał się na swoją umierającą ofiarę. Jego usta się poruszyły; mówił cos do Ramsay’a.

„ _NIE! NIECH TO SZLAG!_ ” Judy krzyknęła w ekran, gdy jej głos był ogromnym szlochem.

„ _Nie, nie… nie patrz, skarbie…_ ” Powiedział Nick, przyciskając ją do siebie, i delikatnie odwracając jej głowę od umazanego krwią koszmaru rozgrywającego się na ekranie. Poczuła jak jego łzy spadają na jej głowę, słyszała jak jego serce przyśpiesza, gdy ją mocno trzymał. Nie mogła usłyszeć, lub zobaczyć strzału, jednak poczuła jak Laughing Jack zamordował Dan’a Ramsay’a; gwałtowny wstrząs przeszył Nicka, i zdławione, łganie opuściło jego usta.

„ _Ty draniu… TU CHOLERNY DRANIU!_ ” Krzyknął.

Judy obwinęła swymi rękoma jego szyję i przytuliła go, zaciskając łapki na futrze z tyłu jego głowy; wszystko, co teraz mogła zrobić, to potrzymać go i dzielić z nim gniew i smutek.

Na ekranie ponownie pojawili się Moosebridge i Leopold. Katerina miała twarz zakrytą obiema łapami i cicho szlochała, a Peter spoglądał na nią z czystym przerażeniem na twarzy. W końcu sięgnął i położył kopyto na jej ramieniu. „To… to jest jeden z najmroczniejszych dni w historii Zwierzogrodu…” Zaczął, przygnębionym i załamującym się głosem, „Nasze serca i modlitwy są z rodzinami zamordowanych funkcjonariuszy i ich towarzyszami z ZPD.”

Stu wyłączył telewizor. Bonnie odwróciła się i oparła twarz na ciele męża, trzęsąc się i szlochając z powodu tego, co właśnie zobaczyła. Uścisnął ją mocno, delikatnie masując jej plecy.

Oddechy Nicka były nierówne i płytkie, łzy spływały po jego policzkach, gdy patrzył się na czarny ekran z niemożliwym do opisania przerażeniem w oczach. Przycisnął Judy bliżej siebie, przekrzywiając głowę tak, by mógł oprzeć swój policzek o jej głowę. Była jedynym azylem dobra wśród morza strachu, na którym właśnie dryfował; walczył z myślami, by skupić się wyłącznie na niej, próbując zapomnieć widoku swojego umierającego przyjaciela, który wciąż go dręczył.

„Chodźmy do domu,” Powiedział w końcu Stu, spoglądając w przerażeniu na Nicka i Judy, „Chyba powinniśmy się napić czegoś mocniejszego…”

 

* * *

 

Cudowny zapach świeżo upieczonych ciast owocowych wypełniał piekarnię, gdy Gideon przeszedł zza lady, by odblokować drzwi i przekręcić znak, który wisiał przed oknem, na napis ‘otwarte’. Jego przemyślenia wciąż zostawały przy spotkaniu na farmie rodziny Hops. Długo czuł się winny temu jak w młodości potraktował Judy, i mimo tego, że przeprosił ją ponad dziesięć miesięcy temu, co zmniejszyło jego poczucie winy, wciąż dręczyła go myśl, że zmienił jej nastawienie do lisów na całe życie. Na pewno nie miałby jej za złe, gdyby tak było. Jednak uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o spotkaniu się z nią i Nickiem, a szczególnie o komentarzu Jenny, który powiedziała mu w drodze do domu: „Och, zadurzyli się w sobie, bez wątpienia.” Na myśl o tym, że Judy, tak okrutnie zastraszona jak dziecko, skończy zabiegając się o lisa, wydał z siebie stłumiony chichot.

Właśnie wrócił za ladę, i włączył kasę, gdy dzwonek nad drzwiami zadzwonił, oznajmiając, że przyszli pierwsi klienci tego dnia. Gideon spojrzał do góry i ujrzał wysokiego, szczupłego samca hieny ubranego w biały trzyczęściowy garnitur, czarną koszulę i ciemnoczerwony krawat, wchodzącego przez drzwi. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, obwinięty wokół ramion jak peleryna, po którego bokach wisiały rękawy. Jego futro było popielate z czarnymi plamami, a na głowie miał dziką, najeżoną czarną grzywę ciągnącą się od jego czoła, biegnącą pomiędzy uszami i znikającą za jego kołnierzem. Miał krwistoczerwone oczy, które inteligentnie spoglądały na niego. Długa prosta blizna ciągnęła się od jego szczęki, po prawej stronie twarzy, przez policzek, aż pod jego oko. Kiedy spojrzał na Gideona na jego paszczy powoli pojawił się szeroki, trochę nienaturalny uśmiech, który ujawnił rzędy perłowo-białych, zabójczo ostrych zębów.

Wraz z nim wszedł szakal w futrze koloru złotego, ubrany w czarną bluzę z kapturem i białe dresy z dwoma czarnymi pasami po bokach. Oczy szakala były koloru zielono-szarego, które sprawiały wrażenie mroźnych i pozbawionych uczuć. Miał ponury wyraz twarzy, gdy spoglądał dookoła piekarni. Kiedy ujrzeli Gideona, zatrzymali się, patrząc na niego, w taki sposób, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

„Witam, panów!” Powiedział Gideon, uśmiechając się najszczerzej i najcieplej jak umiał, w nadziei, by dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego kręgosłup, zniknął jak najszybciej, „Witam w Gideon Gray’s Real Good Baked Stuff, domu Placka Jagodowego Hops! W czym mogę panom służyć?”

Samiec hieny wciąż uśmiechał się w dziwny sposób, delikatnie przekręcając głowę, gdy mówił; jego krwiste oczy przykuły się do Gideona. „Czyli to pan musi być, Gideon Gryz,” Powiedział, uprzejmym głosem, „Po znaku na pańskim cudownym przybytku, zobaczyłem, że współpracuje pan z rodziną Hops, czyż nie?”

„T… tak, proszę pana, to prawda,” Powiedział, futro na jego plecach uniosło się, a odczucie niepokoju rosło z każdą chwilą im dłużej rozmawiał z hieną, „Znam ich córkę Judy, od czasów, gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Wszystkie nasze produkty pochodzą z ich farmy.”

Nagle drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się i Ashley wybiegła ubrana w swoją sukienkę, na którą mała nałożony fartuch. Złapała Gideona za nogę i ścisnęła ją, uśmiechając się szeroko. „Gotowy piec ciasta, tatusiu?” Spytała, w ekscytacji. Wtedy zauważyła klientów i uśmiechnęła się nawet szerzej, wybiegając zza lady, by ich powitać. „Witam w piekarni tatusia!” Powiedziała podchodząc do szakala z łapkami za plecami, „Chcecie kupić ciasta? My mamy najlepsze ciasta! Musicie choć jedno spróbować.”

Szakal obniżył się kładąc ramiona na kolanach, a gdy spojrzał szybko na Gideona, uśmiechnął się w sposób mrożący krew w żyłach. „Jaką słodką dziewczynką jesteś,” Powiedział „Chcesz zobaczyć sztuczkę?”

Podekscytowanie skinęła głową, chwytając swe łapki przed sobą.

Szakal włożył łapę do kieszeni swojej bluzy, i ku przerażeniu Gideona wyjął złożony nóż motylkowy. Szybko nim ruszył, i otworzył go, z nieprawdopodobną szybkością i sprawnością. Metalowe uchwyty trzaskały i pukały o siebie do momentu, w którym trzymał w łapie rozłożony nóż, trzymając go ostrzem w kierunku Ashley.

Niepomna zagrożenia Ashley, zachichotała i klasnęła łapkami kilka razy, nim zaczęła sięgać po ostrze. „Och, błyszczące!” Powiedziała, „Zrób to jeszcze raz!”

„Nie, nie, nie!” Powiedział szakal, odsuwając nóż, nim go dotknęła. Okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego paszczy, gdy zabójczo spojrzał na Gideona, „Nie dotykaj tego słonko, możesz się pociąć… _to naprawdę złe_.”

„Byłbym _bardzo wdzięczny_ ,” Powiedział samiec hieny, a jego psychotyczny uśmiech pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy przemówił, wazeliniarskim i fałszywym głosem, „Gdyby towarzyszyłby mi pan, i złożyłby wizytę swojej drogiej przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa.”

„Ashley, kochanie,” Powiedział Gideon, usiłując się uśmiechać i wypierać przerażenie ze swojego głosu, „Idź powiedzieć mamusi, że tatuś wychodzi, bo musi zawieść dostawę. Niedługo wrócę.”

Ashley, wciąż kompletnie niepomna śmiertelnego zagrożenia, które wisi nad nimi, spojrzała na Gideona, i skinęła głową. „Dobrze, tatusiu!” Powiedziała, przechodząc ponownie do kuchni.

„Doskonały wybór, Panie Gryz!” Powiedziała hiena, podkreślając swój komentarz nagłym i wysokim chichotem, „Pańska troska o rodzinę, jest _tak poruszająca_.”

„P… proszę… nie zabijajcie mnie…” Powiedział, a jego głos zaczynał się załamywać, „Nie róbcie tego mojej żonie i córeczce…”

„To będzie zależeć od tego jak chętni do współpracy będą pańscy przyjaciele Nick i Judy,” Hiena odparła chłodno, odchodząc na bok i wskazując ku drzwiom, „Proszę iść z nami… auto czeka.”

 

* * *

 

Ciemnobursztynowy płyn zawirował na dnie kieliszka, kiedy Stu nalał ostatniego drinka, po czym zakręcił butelkę i odłożył ją do szafki. Przycisnął łapkę do lady, patrząc się przez chwilę na kieliszek, nim spojrzał na Nicka.

Nick siedział spoglądając na swój napój, z głową zaciśniętą w jednej łapie, gdy druga wisiała bez ruchu przy jego boku. Judy usiadła na stołku obok niego, kładąc jedną łapką w łapę, a drugą chwytając swój kieliszek. Jej dotyk wydawał się wyrwać go z jego mrocznych rozmyślań, i uścisnął jej łapkę w odpowiedzi, podnosząc głowę i obwijając palce wokół drinka. Podniósł wzrok do innych w pokoju, po czym uniósł kieliszek. „Za poległych,” Powiedział, przygnębionym głosem.

Uderzyli w swoje kieliszki, a Nick i Judy położyli je na ladzie, nim wypili cały Bourbon jednym łykiem. Nick po położeniu kieliszka potarł szyję swoją łapą, a drugą wciąż trzymał Judy. „I co my teraz zrobimy, Karotka?” Spytał, patrząc się na nią.

„Musimy wracać,” Powiedziała, ponownie na niego spoglądając, i potrząsając głową, „ZPD nas potrzebuje. Musimy im pomóc złapać tych drani.”

„Szczerze Karotka, wolałbym ich zastrzelić na miejscu w taki sposób w jaki to robią takie wredne bestie, którymi są,” Powiedział Nick, gorzki szyderczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Położyła łapkę na jego ramieniu, i potrząsnęła głową, „Przykro mi, Nick, strzelanie ze skutkiem śmiertelnych do przypadkowych ‘wrednych’ zwierząt zostało zakazane w połowie dziewiętnastego wieku… i nawet wtedy słowo ‘wredne’ było używane tylko przez gazety. Plus, byli oni tylko niewielkim ułamkiem ludności.”

Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, puszczając jej łapkę i obwijając jej talię ręką. „Masz rację, my-”

Nagle, drzwi kuchenne otworzyły się i Peter, jeden z jedenastolatków, wskoczył do środka. „Tato! Jakieś czarne ciężarówki jadą drogą w kierunku farmy. Będziemy mieli więcej gości z miasta?” Powiedział, uśmiechając się w ekscytacji.

Oczy Nicka rozszerzyły się, i spojrzał w przerażeniu na Judy. Wyglądała na podobnie zaniepokojoną. Oboje podeszli do drzwi. W oddali, w najdalszym zakątku terenu, ujrzeli trzy czarne SUV’y jadące tą samą drogą, którą Judy i Nick przyjechali tutaj dwa dni temu.

Judy natychmiast kucnęła, kładąc obie łapki na ramionach brata, „Pete, posłuchaj: chcę żebyś zwołał wszystkich braci i wszystkie siostry z pól i przyprowadził ich do salonu, dobrze? To _bardzo_ ważne.”

Peter skinął głową, wyglądając na delikatnie niespokojnego, jednak oczywiście nie wiedział, jakie zagrożenie zbliżało się do nich. Odwrócił się momentalnie i pobiegł na podwórze, wołając do pobliskiej grupy królików.

Judy spojrzała na Nicka, marszcząc brwi w zmartwieniu i dezorientacji. „Jakim cudem wiedzieli, że mogą nas tu znaleźć…?” Powiedziała.

Nick spojrzał się na nią z szerokimi oczami, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażone uświadomienie. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, delikatnie rozwierając usta, nim złapał głowę obiema łapami i usiadł na podłodze, wydając z siebie długi i niski jęk. „ _Nie…_ auughhh _…_ czemu _… czemu?!_ ” Powiedział, patrząc się na podłogę.

„Nick, o co chodzi?!” Spytała Judy, klęcząc przy nim i kładąc łapkę na jego barku, „O czym ty mówisz…?”

„ _Finnick…_ ” Wyszeptał Nick, patrząc się wprost, gdy spadł na niego pełen ciężar bolesnego uświadomienia.

„ _Co?!_ ”

„Pomyśl o tym, Karotka…” Powiedział, „Skąd Jack dokładnie wiedział, gdzie mieszkasz, i skąd wiedział kiedy się tam zakraść i zaczekać na ciebie? Zadzwoniłem do Finnicka nim poszliśmy do pubu, i podczas tej rozmowy powiedziałem mu gdzie idziemy… nawet go zaprosiłem, by się do nas przyłączył. _On powiedział o tym Jack’owi_.”

Oczy Judy rozszerzały się w przerażeniu, gdy Nick kontynuował.

„Nie było śladów Harbingera w moim kieliszku w Igloo i nie było nic widać na nagraniach, ponieważ nie zostałem otumaniony w klubie… _zostałem otumaniony w limuzynie, zanim weszliśmy._ ”

„ _Szampan!_ ” Judy wyszeptała, z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Nick, szorstko westchnął, przesuwając łapę przez swoją twarz i zaciskając ją na czubku swojej paszczy. „I Finnick był jedynym ssakiem w Zwierzogrodzie, który wiedział, że tu jedziemy, ponieważ powiedziałem mu o tym, gdy spotkaliśmy się na kawie, dzień przed wyjazdem…” Powiedział niskim i szorstkim głosem.

Judy przysunęła się do niego, i bez słów objęła go wokół szyi, ściskając ją przez kilka sekund nim odsunęła się, i spojrzała w jego oczy. „Nick, posłuchaj mnie… mamy teraz większe kłopoty. _Jack nadchodzi,_ ” Powiedziała krótko.

Skinął głową, i mrugając kilka razy, szorstko westchnął. „Tak, masz rację,” Powiedział, podnosząc się i stając ponownie na nogach. Spojrzał na Stu, „Panie H, ma pan _jakąkolwiek broń,_ gdziekolwiek na farmie? _Cokolwiek?_ ”

Uszy Bonnie natychmiast się podniosły, i podniosła palec wskazujący, „Och! Tata ma wciąż swój stary karabin z wojny! Chyba trzyma go w swoim kufrze.”

„Jeśli wciąż ma do niego amunicję, to będzie lepsze niż nic,” Powiedział Nick.

Wtedy powrócił Peter, prowadząc hordę królików ustawionych w jednym rzędzie, idących w stronę salonu. Kucając Nick zatrzymał go, „Pete, posłuchaj, musisz zrobić mi przysługę. Idź znaleźć swojego dziadka i powiedz mu, że potrzebujemy jego karabin i całą amunicję jaką do niego ma.”

Pete z szerokimi oczami skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął szukać Otto.

Nick odwrócił się do Stu, „Macie jakiś schron burzowy, piwniczkę na wino, czy coś w tym stylu? Jakieś miejsce, w którym możecie ukryć dzieci?”

Stu potaknął, „Jasne! Pod domem jest ogromny schron na wypadek tornad; ma zapasy, wodę i wszystko inne.”

„Dobrze,” Powiedział Nick, „Niech pan weźmie cokolwiek, co Pan i Pani H możecie użyć jako broń i sprowadźcie tam dzieci. Zamknijcie się od środka i nie wychodźcie, dopóki żadne z nas nie powie, że jest bezpiecznie.” Odwrócił się do Bonnie, „Pani H, nim zejdziecie powiadomcie szeryfów – upewnijcie ich, że to są ci sami goście, co strzelali dziś rano do funkcjonariuszy ZPD.”

Bonnie i Stu skinęli głowami, spoglądając po sobie, nim odbiegli.

Nick odwrócił wzrok ku frontowym oknom od kuchni; konwój czarnych SUV’ów właśnie skręcał z długiej żwirowej drogi.

„Co zrobimy, Nick?” Spytała Judy, stojąc obok niego i obserwując jak ciężarówki zbliżają się.

„Nie mam pojęcia, Karotka…” Powiedział, „Zwabimy ich do środka, i będziemy walczyć z nimi w domu, mając nadzieję, że użyjemy przeciwko nim przewagi w terenie? Wybiec na zewnątrz i strzelać w świetle chwały, z dymiącymi spluwami w naszych łapach?”

„Do tego momentu wolę pierwszą opcję…” Powiedziała Judy, krzywo się uśmiechając.

„Sierżant Sztabowy, Otto Hops, zgłasza się do służby, SIR!”

Nick podskoczył z powodu nagłego wtrącenia. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Otto, ubranego w ciemnooliwkowy mundur, uzupełniony schludnie przygotowanym beretem i siatką na ekwipunek, z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Otto z zadziwiającą szybkością zdjął karabin, obrócił nim w łapce, i otworzył magazynek pokazując ją do inspekcji. Była to długa, strzelba zakończona podłużną kolbą, typową dla broni z wczesnych lat ubiegłego stulecia, zrobioną z drewna orzechowego. Wszystkie jej metalowe elementy były starannie naoliwione i wypolerowane. Była zakończona mosiężną lunetą, z podpórką na brodę, która zapewniała lepszą celność strzelcowi.

Peter z przerażeniem w oczach stał obok swojego dziadka. Nick spojrzał na niego w zdziwieniu; on wzruszył ramionami, i odwrócił się biegnąc do rodzeństwa.

Nick i Judy spojrzeli po sobie przez chwilę. „ _Twój dziadek był snajperem?!_ ” Szorstko wyszeptał Nick.

Judy w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami.

Nick rozmyślał przez chwilę w ciszy, po czym odchrząknął, podniósł się stojąc na baczność, i zwrócił się do Otto. „Dobrze, że przyszliście Sierżancie Sztabowy…” Powiedział, trzymając się za łapy za plecami, „Obawiam się, że Hunowie nadchodzą,”

„ _Wiedziałem_ , że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień… dlatego trzymałem starą Lili w najlepszym stanie, sir!” Otto obniżył strzelbę, wyjmując naboje z siatki i włożył pięć pocisków, nim przeładował i zabezpieczył broń. Oparł karabin na ramieniu, stojąc na baczność, i czekając na to, co powie Nick.

„Ekhem, tak, cóż jesteście pewni, że wciąż możecie strzelać, Sierżancie Sztabowy? Rozumiem, że minęło sporo czasu od waszej aktywnej służby,” Powiedział Nick, nerwowo spoglądając na Judy. Normalnie, nie zaufałby delikatnie starczemu, stuletniemu królikowi, ale w tym momencie, wszystko mogło się zdarzyć.

Lekko drwiący, szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na opadającej paszczy Otto, powodując, że jego szczęka wystawała jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, „Mogę odstrzelić włosy z tyłka komara, z odległości pięciuset metrów, sir.”

Trzy czarne SUV’y zatrzymały się przed frontem domu, urywając ich krótką rozmowę. Nick, Judy i Otto schowali się za wyspą kuchenną, wychylając się zza niej, by obserwować, co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

Pojazdy ustawiły się od lewej do prawej, zaparkowane kilka metrów od siebie, ustawione zderzakami w kierunku przodu domu; typowa taktyka szturmowa, by silnikiem zablokować jak najwięcej pocisków. Gdy obserwowali podwórze, drzwi pasażerskie środkowego SUV’a otworzyły się, skąd wyszedł, ubrany na biało, Laughing Jack Hargrieve we własnej osobie, ze swym typowym diabolicznym uśmieszkiem na paszczy. Stał obok otwartych drzwi, z łapami włożonymi do kieszeni, i czarnym płaszczem obwiniętym wokół jego ramion, delikatnie bujającym się w porannym wietrze. Po przeciwnej stronie auta, wyszedł Seth Grimm, z łapami w kieszeni swej bluzy, szyderczo się uśmiechając, gdy spoglądał w przód. Kilka wilków i parę tygrysów, ubranych w czarne garnitury, również wyszło z pojazdów.

Ramiona Jacka zaczęły się trząść z narastającym śmiechem, do momentu, gdy odsunął głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie maniakalny chichot. Po chwili, rozłożył szeroko ręce. „Widziałeś ty to _miejsce?!_ ” Krzyknął, upewniając się, że mogli go usłyszeć ze środka, „Wygląda jak nieślubne dziecko kwiaciarza i podupadłej księgarni! _Kpisz sobie ze mnie, Nicky!?_ ”

Zachichotał kilka razy, wkładając łapy ponownie do kieszeni, i spoglądając swymi krwistymi oczami w przednie okna domu. „Wiesz, że zajęło mi trochę czasu, by tu dotrzeć, Nicky… tak bardzo chciałem naszego spotkania,” Krzyknął, garbiąc się delikatnie i przekrzywiając głowę, co wyglądało jak nienormalna forma zdziwienia, „To, że nie przyszedłeś mnie przywitać, łamie mi serce… i po tych trudach, które musiałem sobie zadać, by dziś rano zwrócić twoją uwagę… czemu nie wyjdziesz i nie pogadamy ze sobą, co?”

Judy spojrzała na Nicka, potrząsając głową i wyciągając broń z kabury. Nick zrobił to samo spoglądając na Jack’a.

„Będziesz musiał mnie stąd wywlec, ty piekielny sukinsynu…” Nisko warknął.

„Zacięty jak zwykle, co, Nicky?” Powiedział Jack, ponownie się uśmiechając, „Ale to w porządku, i dlatego przyprowadziłem naszego wspólnego przyjaciela…” Podniósł łapę, i pstryknął palcami; natychmiast obydwa boczne pasażerskie drzwi w SUV’ie po lewej stronie otworzyły się. Ze środka wyszły dwa barany, za którymi podążał przysadzisty niedźwiedź grizzly, trzymający broń przy głowie Gideona.

„ _Och nie…_ ” Wyszeptała Judy; panika pojawiła się na jej twarzy, „ _Mają Gideona!_ ”

„ _Szlag by to!_ ” Nick syknął, zagryzając wargę, gdy próbował obmyślić nowy plan.

„Masz dziesięć sekund, by ruszyć stamtąd swój tyłek, Nicky,” Krzyknął Jack, a jego głos nagle stał się gardłowym warknięciem, „Żadnych broni, żadnych sztuczek, albo mózg twojego koleżki stanie się dekoracją podjazdu.”

„ _Szlagszlagszlag_ … dobra, posłuchaj Karotka… myślisz, że można było by się niezauważenie dostać do nich od lewej strony?” Spytał Nick, skupiając wzrok na Judy.

„Z podjazdem ciągnie się rów irygacyjny…” Powiedziała, zamykając oczy i wyobrażając to w swojej głowie, „Jeśli podkradnę się od tyłu, mogłabym wejść w wysoką trawę, a później do rowu, i chyba powinnam się przekraść obok nich bez zwracania na siebie uwagi… to będzie około… nie wiem… piętnaście, może dwadzieścia metrów od zbiornika do pierwszej ciężarówki.”

„DZIESIĘĆ!” Krzyknął Jack, trzymając się za łapy za plecami, gdy spoglądał na dom.

„Dobra, posłuchajcie,” Powiedział Nick, „Pójdę tam, by go opóźnić… nie przeszedł przez to wszystko, tylko po to, by mnie zabić… chodzi mu o coś innego.”

„DZIEWIĘĆ!”

„Kiedy dam ten znak…” Trzymał w powietrzu otwartą łapę, po czym szybko ją zacisnął w pięść, spoglądając na Otto, „Dacie radę przewiercić pociskiem między oczy tego drania, który trzyma Gideona? Czy dacie radę Sierżancie Sztabowy?”

„OSIEM!”

Otto uśmiechnął szeroko się, potakując, „Jak w sobotę na strzelnicy, sir! Damy tym Hunom do wiwatu.”

„SIEDEM!”

„Karotka, kiedy usłyszysz strzał, przebij się przez nich, weź Gideona do ciężarówki i przyjedź po mnie. Jeśli nam się uda, odciągniemy ich od farmy.”

„SZEŚĆ!”

„Nick, to jest szalone!” Powiedziała Judy, błagającym wzrokiem, „ _On cię zabije!_ ”

„PIĘĆ!”

Nick zakręcił swoją bronią w dłoni i podał kolbę do Judy, szelmowsko się uśmiechając. „Czasem musisz grać z szaleńcem w szalony sposób, skarbie,” Powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech, „Poza tym, ufam tobie.”

„CZTERY!”

„Nie ma czasu!” Powiedział Nick, klepiąc Otto po ramieniu, „Wejdźcie na górę i obierzcie punkt obserwacyjny, snajperze. Czekajcie na mój sygnał.”

Otto szybko zasalutował i przeszedł obok. Judy włożyła oba pistolety za swój pas. Nick miał już wyjść za drzwi, kiedy złapała go za rękę i namiętnie, lecz krótko pocałowała go w usta.

„TRZY!”

„ _Nie zgiń,_ ” Powiedziała; w jej ametystowych oczach pojawiła się stalowa determinacja.

„Nie spudłuj!” Powiedział Nick, puszczając do niej oko i podbiegł do frontowych drzwi, kiedy Judy poszła w przeciwnym kierunku.

„DWA!” Wrzasnął Jack, gdy Nick otworzył drzwi i wystawił przez nie obie łapy.

„ _Nie strzelać! Nie strzelać!_ ” Krzyknął, i widząc, że ogień nie został otwarty, powoli wyszedł ze środka.

„Nicky!” Powiedział Jack, szeroko rozwierając ręce w powitalnym geście, gdy maniakalny uśmiech ponownie pojawił się na jego paszczy, „Cudownie cię widzieć ponownie po tych wszystkich latach. Teraz, podnieś swoje ręce, ładnie i wysoko, żebym się upewnił, że nie złamałeś mojej małej reguły o braku broni…”

Nick podniósł ręce w powietrze, co uniosło delikatnie jego koszulę i odsłoniło talię. Obrócił się, by pokazać pustą kaburę.

„Cudownie!” Powiedział Jack, obejmując swe łapy przed sobą, „Teraz możemy rozmawiać, bez żadnych przeszkód.”

Nick obniżył łokcie, lecz trzymał ręce w powietrzu, spoglądając w krwiste oczy Jack’a z nienawiścią w swoim wzroku, „Czego, to do diabła ode mnie chcesz, Jack?! Przyjechałeś tutaj tylko po to, by mnie zabić, czy o to chodzi?”

„Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie… to byłaby taka strata!” Powiedział Jack, wykręcając ręce w widocznej uciesze. „Wywarłeś na mnie _trwały wpływ_ , w dniach młodości, których nigdy nie zapomnę, Nicky,” Powiedział, i odwrócił głowę, pokazując długą bliznę, zadaną czymś piekielnie ostrym. „Pod tymi wszystkimi twoimi kwiecistymi koszulami i złośliwą postawą, spoczywa serce zabójcy, i chcę, byś grał w mojej drużynie, chłopcze!”

„Jeśli myślisz, że porzucę bycie gliną, by zostać takim bezwartościowym i obrzydliwym śmieciem handlującym narkotykami, to jesteś bardziej szalony niż wyglądasz.” Odparł Nick, szyderczo się uśmiechając.

„Myślisz na małą skalę, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, cienko chichocząc, „Jednak jest pewna poetycka ironia, w zmianie zbawiciela miasta w herolda zniszczenia, czyż nie? Dopiero zaczynam, więc ty możesz do mnie dołączyć. Winda jest wciąż na parterze.”

„Wolałbym wgnieść cię _pod ten parter_ , ty chory padalcu,” Powiedział Nick, prychając.

„Mówiąc o tym, co powinno być w ziemi… gdzie jest ten twój przepyszny kąsek, Nicky?” Powiedział Jack, Spoglądając dookoła Nicka w pobliskie okna z przodu domu, „Muszę przyznać, że nieźle się uśmiałem, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jesteś Podrywaczem Ofiar! Co za ironia, szczególnie mając na myśli ten _szczególny incydent_ z twojej przeszłości… ciekawe, czy powiedziałeś o tym małej Pannie Hops, Nicky? Jak wiele _prawdziwego_ ciebie ona zna?”

„ _Nie mów nic na temat Judy!_ ” Warknął Nick odsłaniając swoje zęby, „Jeśli podniesiesz na nią swoją łapę, _przysięgam, że cię zabiję_.”

„I to dopiero duch walki, Nicky! Mówiłem, że głęboko w środku jesteś dzikim zabójcą,” Powiedział Jack, krótko się śmiejąc, „Mmmmm, ale jeśli nie będziesz z nami współpracował, nie będę miał wyboru, i będę musiał ją odszukać, obedrzeć ze skóry i odesłać do ciebie.”

Nick poczuł jak narasta w nim wściekłość, jego krew zaczęła się w nim gotować. „Będziesz miał z tym trudności… szczególnie z pociskiem w mózgu.” Warknął, i nagle zacisnął pięść.

Ułamek sekundy później, burzliwy odgłos karabinu Otto, przebił się przez ciszę, a tył głowy niedźwiedzia wybuchł w chmurce różowego pyłu. Jego głowa przesunęła się do tyłu, a on sam przewrócił się, rzucając broń na ziemię, i zostawiając Gideona w kompletnym szoku.

Nick odskoczył na bok, wyjmując zapasowy pistolet - mały Wolfther PPK, z kabury na łydce schowanej pod nogawką spodni. Gdy dotknął ziemi, natychmiast wycelował w Jack’a i otworzył gwałtowny ogień.

W tym samym momencie, Judy wyskoczyła z rowu obok podjazdu, z bronią w każdej łapce, uwalniając wściekłą salwę pocisków, gdy jej stopa dotknęła ziemi. Odskoczyła dalej, głową do przodu, strzelając dwoma pistoletami, których naboje trafiły w ciała niczego się nie spodziewających baranów, dopóki nie upadli na siebie, pokryci dziurami po pociskach i krwią. Prześlizgnęła się do kół SUV’a, który sądząc po braku dziur po pociskach na karoserii, musiał być opancerzony przeciwko małej sile ognia.

Gideon stał z ogromnym przerażeniem na twarzy, spoglądając szerokimi oczami na Judy, jego usta poruszały się szybko, lecz nie formowały żadnych słów.

„ _DO CIĘŻARÓWKI, TERAZ!_ ” Krzyknęła do niego, i szła za nim, aż nie wszedł do środka.

Pierwszy pocisk Nicka przebił się przez oczodół tygrysa stojącego za Jack’iem, drugi przebił się przez koniec jego płaszczu, gdy wrócił do SUV’a. Kilka kolejnych pocisków uderzyło blisko siebie w drzwi, lecz nie przebiły się przez pancerną osłonę. Przechodząc wszystkimi kończynami, Nick schował się za podniesioną grupą sadzonek obitą starymi szynami kolejowymi, kiedy Jack strzelił przez wycięcie w framudze, zza drzwi swojego pojazdu, trafiając w ziemię, gdzie Nick był chwilę wcześniej.

Kolejny odgłos strzału z karabinu; pocisk trafił w pancerną szybę drzwi za którą siedział Jack. Spojrzał w bok, widząc końcówkę pocisku przeciśniętą przez pęknięte, pancerne szkło, cale od jego głowy. Wybuchnął maniakalnym śmiechem, „ _JEDNAK UMIESZ SIĘ ZABAWIĆ, NICKY!_ ”

Ciężkie odgłosy karabinów maszynowych dobijały się od ścian domu, gdy kilku zbirów Jack’a, celowało w górne okna, które zostały przebite ogromem pocisków. Pękające szkło i odłamki drewna spadały na Nicka, zakrywającego w tej chwili głowę, nim wychylił się zza osłony i wystrzelił ostatnie pociski z magazynku. Upadł na plecy, ciężko sapiąc, gdy wyrzucił magazynek i wyjął kolejny z pokrowca podpiętego do jego drugiej łydki. „Dalej, Karotka!” Wyszeptał, gdy włożył go na miejsce, odciągając suwnicę, co przesunęło kolejny pocisk do lufy.

Judy odpaliła silnik, i wrzuciła bieg, gdy salwa pocisków trafiała w opancerzone szyby przy ich głowach, niszcząc je beznadziejnie, lecz nie przebijając. Silnik warknął i z piskiem opon pozostawiła za sobą chmurę pyłu, gdy siedziała nisko w fotelu, zatrzymując ciężarówkę pomiędzy Nickiem i napastnikami, zajętymi strzelaniem w jego malutką osłonę. „NICK, WSKAKUJ!” Krzyknęła ponad hałasem strzałów, i rykoszetów pocisków.

Nick wbiegł do pojazdu, stojąc na bocznej podstawie przy drzwiach, mocno trzymając się zagłówka, i strzelając nad dachem, gdy Judy przyśpieszyła. Przejechali tylko kilka metrów, kiedy wzmocnione szkło przy głowie Judy pękło posyłając do środka mnóstwo odłamków szkła. Nick schował się do środka, gdy Judy zsunęła się głębiej w fotel, ukrywając się za osłoną drzwi, lecz nie mogąc wówczas nic widzieć. Straciła kontrolę nad autem, wjeżdżając w jedno z drzew stojących przed domem.

Krzycząc w furii, Judy wysunęła jeden z pistoletów pomiędzy drzwi i ich framugę, gdy zaczęła strzelać do atakujących. Kiedy zablokował się, przekręciła się i opróżniła magazynek drugiej broni w ich kierunku. Kładąc pustą broń pomiędzy kolana, z kolbą ustawioną do góry, szybko przeładowała oba pistolety, i przeciągnęła suwnice. Po kilku chwilach, strzały nagle ustały; Judy spojrzała na Nicka, mając na twarzy mieszankę nadziei i strachu. Powoli Nick podniósł głowę, tak, by wystawała tylko na tyle, żeby móc cokolwiek ujrzeć. To co zobaczył spowodowało, że serce skoczyło mu do gardła; przestali strzelać, bo właśnie w tej chwili Laughing Jack, szykował do strzału granatnik rakietowy, który wyciągnął z tylnego siedzenia swojej ciężarówki.

„ _OCH SZLAG, RPG!_ ” Wrzasnął Nick, i chwytając Judy i Gideona, wybiegł z pojazdu. Przewrócili się na siebie, fikołkując. Nick miał odrobinę czasu, by wskoczyć na Judy jednocześnie osłaniając ją swym ciałem, nim usłyszał potężny syk odpalanej rakiety.

Czas wydawał się nieprawdopodobnie zwolnić, nastąpiła cisza tak okropna, że krew płynąca w uszach Nicka, brzmiała niczym pociąg towarowy. Po kilku chwilach, SUV eksplodował w ogromnej kuli ognia, wyleciał w powietrze i przewrócił się, nim wylądował na dachu, jako płonący stos powykręcanego metalu.

Potrząsając głową, by dzwonienie w uszach zniknęło, Nick mrugnął, by skupić wzrok i ujrzał po lewej stodołę na traktor stojącą jakieś dwanaście metrów od niego. Dom był około dwadzieścia, lub trzydzieści metrów od nich, i dostanie się do niego byłoby samobójstwem, bo wbiegliby praktycznie prosto w atakujących. Bez dalszych przemyśleń, złapał Judy, włożył jedną rękę pod jej ramiona, i obwijając ją wokół niej, ciasno przycisnął ją do siebie. Drugą łapą, podciągnął Gideona, puścił go i chwycił swoją broń leżącą na ziemi obok. „ _DALEJ, DALEJ, DALEJ!_ ” Krzyknął, biegnąc ze schyloną głową w kierunku stodoły.

Gdy wyszli zza płonącego wraku ciężarówki, strzały padły ponownie, a pociski leciały obok nich lub uderzały w ziemię przed ich stopami, gdy biegli. Judy ponownie krzyknęła w furii strzelając dwoma pistoletami, gdy Nick ją przenosił. Nick również strzelał, kiedy biegł w kierunku rozklekotanych, bocznych drzwi w nadziei, że przedrze się przez nie. Gideon był po ich prawej stronie, krzycząc z przerażenia, gdy biegł o swoje życie. Pociski odbijały się obok i przelatywały przy nim, kiedy Nick rzucił się na drzwi, odwracając się w powietrzu, i wbiegając w nie plecami, przycisnął Judy do siebie tak, by ją osłonić.

Drzwi załamały się, zapadając do środka, i przesuwając po zakurzonej podłodze wraz z Nickiem i Judy leżącej na nim. Chwilę później Gideon wylądował na swoim brzuchu tuż obok nich, ciężko oddychając z śmiertelnego przerażenia. Podnieśli się i schowali za traktorem, wiedząc, że drewniane ściany nie dadzą rady ochronić ich przed potwornym ostrzałem. Nick wychylił się zza silnika traktora i wystrzelił kilka pocisków przez jedno z rozbitych okien, lecz przestał, gdy desperacja pojawiła się na jego twarzy. „Och rany,” Powiedział, „Ma kolejnego…”

Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko, chichocząc jak dziecko z nową zabawką łapach, gdy próbował wycelować swoim RPG. Po chwili skupił wzrok na stodole i przestał. „Pa pa, Nicky,” Powiedział, liżąc swoje usta, „Szkoda, że nie widzisz rzeczy w mój sposób…”

RPG wystrzeliło z sykiem, posyłając rakietę prosto w drewnianą stodołę. Gdy Jack na nią spojrzał, uśmiechnął się radośnie. Przebiła się przez drewnianą ścianę i wówczas nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja, która zmieniła ściany w drzazgi, posyłając odłamki drewna i szkła w każdym kierunku. Dach rozerwał się, lecąc przez chwilę na kilka metrów w górę nim zapadł się na pozostałości budynku.

„Teraz… tak się kończy imprezy, chłopcy,” Powiedział Jack, wydając z siebie śmiech, gdy wracał do swojego pojazdu, „Było niewygodnie, ale czas wracać do pracy… jeszcze trochę i matka wszystkich imprez zabrzmi w naszym domu…”

Weszli do dwóch pozostałych pojazdów i odjechali, zostawiając za sobą płonący i przebity pociskami wrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	18. Chapter 18

„Cóż… wszystko wskazuje na to, że musiała tu być niezła rozróba z samego rana… co nie, Sierżancie?”

Sierżant Buckerton, wysoki tyczkowaty jeleń, przesunął wykałaczkę z środka swych ust na ich brzeg, spoglądając jasnymi, połowicznie otwartymi oczami na podjazd usiany ciałami i podziurawioną pociskami fasadę domu rodziny Hops. „Taa.” Powiedział, po pokaźnie długiej przerwie, „Na to wygląda, Marcy.”

Szeryf Grounderson, świnia w średnim wieku i najbardziej uprzejma osoba urzędująca w Biurze Szeryfa w Szarakówku, podeszła do martwego tygrysa, widząc karabin AS-47 wciąż zaciśnięty w jego łapie. „O rany,” Westchnęła do siebie w zadumie, „Musieli sobie ostro postrzelać, a nawet nie wiemy kto strzelał do kogo. Stu Hops nigdy nie wyglądał mi na zwolennika walk…”

„Eee, Szeryfie,” Wtrącił Buckerton, gryząc swoją wykałaczkę.

„Tak, Beau?”

„Chyba wydaje mi się, że tam jednak jest ktoś, kto sobie dziś postrzelał,” Powiedział, gdy skinął głową w kierunku domu.

Marcy odwróciła się w kierunku domu i ujrzała zniedołężniałą postać Otto Hops, ubranego z niewiadomego powodu w stary mundur wojskowy, i idącego w ich kierunku z karabinem wiszącym na jego ramieniu. Jedno z jego uszu było zgięte do tyłu pod ostrym kątem, a w jego lewym ramieniu tkwiły spore odłamki drewna, otoczone odrobiną krwi, która zastygła na materiale.

„Hej tam, Otto!” Powiedziała Marcy, ponownie stając prosto, „Dokąd się wybierasz z tym… eee… karabinem?”

„Och, tylko się upewniam, czy wszyscy Hunowie odeszli, Marcy,” Odpowiedział Otto z uprzejmym, lecz skrzywionym uśmiechem na ustach, „Co cię tu przywiało? Widziałaś lisy w okolicy? Są czerwone, bo sam diabeł je stworzył, wiesz o tym!”

„Eeeee… cóż liczyliśmy, że rzucisz trochę światła na to, co się tu stało… na przykład… czy _ty_ zastrzeliłeś tego gościa?”

„Och nie, Marcy,” Powiedział Otto, potrząsając głową. Jego złamane ucho wisiało w dziwny, niepokojący sposób.

„Och, dobrze, zaczynałam się martwić-”

„Zastrzeliłem _tamtego_ gościa,” Wtrącił Otto, człapiąc do niedźwiedzia, którego czaszka została przewiercona przez jego pierwszy strzał. Splunął na jego ciało, „Zasłużyłeś na to, ty wredny zapyziały Hunie!”

„Dobra, Beau, pomożesz mi z tym?” Powiedziała Marcy, nerwowo spoglądając na Sierżanta.

Buckerton podszedł do Otto, wyciągając w jego kierunku swoje kopyto. „Dostałeś, Otto,” Powiedział swym zwyczajnym nonszalanckim tonem, „Może podasz mi swoją flintę i pojedziemy do lekarza, by to zobaczył.”

Otto podał swój karabin, jednak wyglądał na zmieszanego, „Co zobaczył?”

„Masz trochę… odrobinę czegoś… jakby _wystającego_ stąd…” Powiedział Buckerton, wskazując na duże odłamki drewna wystającego z ramienia Otto. Królik odwrócił głowę, próbując złapać wszystkie kawałki. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i chwycił, wyciągając je z ramienia jednym mocnym pociągnięciem, po czym odrzucił je na bok.

„To nic takiego,” Powiedział, „Mam tyle lat, że chyba straciłem czucie w całym ciele. Powiedzcie, czy widzieliście Majora?”

Beau podniósł brew, patrząc najpierw na Otto, a później na Marcy, która spojrzała na niego z podobnym zdziwieniem. „Eee… a co to za Major, Otto?” Spytał Beau, przewieszając karabin przez swoje ramię, wiedząc, że oddanie go królikowi byłoby durnym pomysłem.

„Major Bajer,” Powiedział, „Przyjaciel Trudy z wielkiego miasta.”

Wszyscy patrzeli po sobie w niezręcznej i dziwnej ciszy przez kilka chwil, nim pewne dźwięki zaczęły przebijać się przez poranne powietrze. Beau wychylił ucho, pokręcił głową dookoła i zaczął nasłuchiwać, czegoś co przypominało huki i wytłumione krzyki. Gdy odwrócił się w kierunku z którego pochodziły odgłosy, ujrzał zniszczoną stodołę na traktory.

Podbiegli do niej, a dźwięki stawały się głośniejsze w miarę jak się zbliżali. Beau stał przy zawalonych drewnianych ścianach, belkach i deskach, a później wspiął się na nie i ponownie zaczął nasłuchiwać. Rozpoznawalny odgłos stłumionych krzyków o pomoc i uderzania w coś drewnianego dotarł do jego uszu. „Ktoś tam jest!” Wyjaśnił, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na Marcy. Jego wykałaczka wypadła mu z ust.

„Dobra, na pewno musimy wziąć wyciągarkę,” Powiedziała Marcy, odwracając się i biegnąc do swojego radiowozu.

Dziesięć minut później, po pracy z wyciągarką i zmęczeniu się Beau, odsłonięto małą drewnianą klapę, wbudowaną w podłogę szopy. Beau kucnął przy niej i otworzył ją, spoglądając w oszołomieniu na to co zobaczył.

Pod podłogą szopy była piwnica. W środku, stał Nick trzymając Judy blisko siebie, ochraniając ją ciałem, mrugając i zasłaniając oczy przed rażącym światłem poranka. Obok nich stał Gideon, patrząc w górę zmrużonymi oczami. Byli zabrudzeni i zadrapani, ale nikt z nich nie doznał poważniejszych obrażeń.

Beau uklęknął przed zejściem i podał kopyto, by pomóc im wyjść. Nick podniósł Judy na wysokość drabiny i wspięła się na górę a chwilę po niej zrobili to Nick i Gideon. Przeszli obok gruzów czegoś co wcześniej było stodołą, i spotkali się przed zapadliskiem.

„Naprawdę ocaliłaś nam ogony, Karotka… szybkie myślenie to twoja działka,” Powiedział Nick, wzdychając z ulgą.

Judy uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, „Bawiliśmy się w tej piwniczce cały czas, gdy byliśmy dziećmi - pomyślałam, że możemy się tam schronić przed wybuchem.”

Odwracając się do Otto, Nick zasalutował, „Świetnie strzelacie, Sierżancie Sztabowy!”

Otto zasalutował ponownie, uśmiechając się i skinął głową, gdy opuścił rękę.

Marcy spojrzała na Gideona i Nicka, a później na Otto, ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. „Myślałam, że nie cierpisz lisów, Otto…” Powiedziała, unosząc brew.

„Jakich lisów?” Spytał Otto, mrużąc oczy za swymi dużymi okularami.

„Cóż… tych, których masz przed swoim nosem!”

„Co? Ten piekarz? On… jest tylko piekielnie brzydkim królikiem,” Powiedział, spoglądając na Gideona, „Bez urazy, synu, tylko stwierdzam fakty, wiesz jak to jest.”

Beau spojrzał na Marcy z uniesioną brwią, gryząc wykałaczkę. Spojrzała na niego z delikatnie otwartymi ustami. „D… dobra, a co z tym młodzieniaszkiem?”

Otto ponownie zmrużył oczy patrząc na nią, i podszedł bliżej z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, „Major Bajer nie jest żadnym lisem, młoda damo… _to wojownik_.”

Zdezorientowana Marcy patrzyła przed siebie przez kilka sekund, nim Nick odchrząknął. „Sierżancie Sztabowy, musicie zrobić dla mnie jeszcze jedną przysługę; pokażcie Sierżantowi gdzie ukrywa się wasza rodzina, a później udajcie się karetką do szpitala, by zbadać tą ranę.”

„Tak, sir!” Powiedział Otto, salutując, nim odwrócił głowę w kierunku domu. Beau poszedł za nim z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy spojrzał na Nicka wiedząc co właśnie zrobił.

Nick uśmiechnął się i pokazał swoją odznakę, gdy Otto znalazł się w dużej odległości od niego. „Posterunkowy Nick Bajer, ZPD,” Powiedział, „Chyba nie macie mi za złe, że odegrałem tą wojskową szopkę – to tylko dla korzyści Otta, o ile się rozumiemy.”

Marcy szeroko się uśmiechnęła i zachichotała, „Czasem trzeba dla niego sprawiać pewne pozory; nie martw się.”

Nagle, podszedł do nich Gideon z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. „Szeryfie, proszę, wyślijcie swojego zastępcę, by sprawdził co u Jenny i Ashley! Te potworne dranie mogły je…” Powiedział drżąco. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w przerażeniu, na myśl o okropieństwach, które pojawiły się w jego głowie.

„Och jasne, Gid, daj mi chwilę,” Powiedziała Marcy, włączając radio. „Hej Wally,” Powiedziała swym codziennym, zrelaksowanym głosem, „Jesteś w miasteczku?”

 _Och, tak jestem, Szeryfie_ – przyszła odpowiedź.

„Pijesz kawę u Joe’s?”

_Heheh… tak. Naprawdę dobrze mnie znasz, Szeryfie._

„Idź kupić mi dużą, dobra? Będziemy mieli dziś sporo roboty,” Powiedziała, wyglądając kompletnie nonszalancko, „Och, ale najpierw, podjedź i sprawdź co u Jenny i Ashley. Są w piekarni Gideona, dobra? Tylko uważaj. W miasteczku może się roić od wrednych mieszczuchów.”

_Jasne, Szeryfie!_

Judy wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, wykręcając swe łapki, gdy patrzyła na Szeryfa, „Proszę pani, nie chcę ośmielać się do tego, by powiedzieć jak pani ma pracować, ale ssaki o których mówimy są _szczególnie niebezpieczne_ …”

„Och, głupie gadanie!” Powiedziała, „Słyszeliśmy o porannej strzelaninie w ZPD – wstyd i hańba, dla tych co to zrobili. Przykro mi z powodu waszej straty. Wyglądali na miłych, gdy pokazywali ich w wiadomościach. Poza tym, kiedy o tym usłyszeliśmy, wiedzieliśmy, że lepiej będzie, gdy weźmiemy swoje strzelby! Naoliwione i wyczyszczone.”

Nick i Judy spojrzeli po sobie, oboje wyglądali na potwornie zdenerwowanych. Nie było możliwe, by Biuro Szeryfa było przygotowane na kogoś takiego jak Jack i jego banda.

_Hej, Szeryfie!_

Marcy ponownie włączyła radio, „Mów co tam, Wally.”

_Stoję na miejscu z Jenny i Ashley, nic im się nie stało. Pytają się gdzie jest Gideon._

„Och, jest tu ze mną, nie ma powodu by ich niepokoić,” Powiedziała, „Powiedz Jenny, że będzie na miejscu za chwilę.” Spojrzała na Nicka i Judy z uśmiechem na ustach, „Widzicie, nie ma żadnych powodów do zmartwień.”

„Musieli udać się z powrotem do Zwierzogrodu, by zająć się tym diabelnym czymś, co zaplanował Jack” Powiedział Nick, patrząc się na Judy, „Musimy stąd wyjechać i wrócić do miasta!”

„Chyba nigdzie się nie wybierzemy, Nick! Mamy tu…” Powiedziała Judy, przerywając, by policzyć ciała, „Cztery zabójstwa… oczywiście w obronie własnej, _ale jednak_ …”

Nick odwrócił i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Grounderson, „Proszę posłuchać, Szeryfie. Wiem, że ty i twoi zastępcy macie przed sobą dużo roboty, ale _naprawdę_ musimy wrócić do miasta i powstrzymać tego szaleńca nim zabije kogokolwiek innego. Może my udamy się w drogę, a w przyszłym tygodniu wyślę tobie pełen raport ze wszystkiego, co miało tu miejsce, dobrze?”

Szczęka Judy prawie odpadła od jej twarzy. Patrzyła w osłupieniu na Nicka i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co powiedział; nie było najmniejszej szansy, by ta prośba przeszła.

„Och, jasne, to brzmi świetnie! To oczywiste, że nie zwabiliście ich tu, by sobie do nich postrzelać,” Powiedziała Marcy, śmiejąc się z tego pomysłu, „Jedźcie do miasta, a porozmawiamy ze sobą w przyszłym tygodniu. Och, tu jest mój numer!” Wyciągnęła wizytówkę, którą Nick włożył do kieszeni, po czym podziękował salutując i czarująco się uśmiechając.

Beau powrócił, a wraz z nim wyszli Stu i Bonnie Hops za którymi stała grupka dzieci, gdy Nick i Judy wyjechali autem z garażu. Skręcili i przyśpieszyli, machając, gdy jechali w kierunku drogi.

„Co za miły gość,” Powiedziała Marcy, potakując.

Beau jedynie przewrócił oczami i zaczął ponownie żuć swą wykałaczkę.

Gdy wjechali na autostradę, Nick przyśpieszył. Judy wyjęła jego broń ze swojego paska i podała mu ją. „Będziesz tego potrzebował,” Powiedziała.

Chwycił ją i zablokował jedną łapą kierownicę nim włożył pistolet do kabury. Złapał ją ciasno obiema łapami i spoglądał przed siebie ze stalowym spojrzeniem i ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Jechali w ciszy przez jakąś milę nim Judy ją przerwała, „Nick… słyszałam większość twojej rozmowy z Jack’iem. Czemu ma na twoim punkcie obsesję? O co mu chodziło gdy wspomniał o ‘szczególnym incydencie’ z twojej przeszłości?”

Bez patrzenia na nią zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał auto na przełęczy w cieniu wierzby. Zaciągnął hamulec ręczny, kładąc łapy na kierownicy i patrząc się na przednią szybę.

Oczekując, patrzyła się na niego, i położyła swoją łapkę na jego ramieniu. „Nick, wszystko jest w porządku,” Powiedziała, ściszonym głosem, „Wiem kim _jesteś_ , pamiętasz?”

Zamknął oczy i głęboko westchnął. Krótka cisza zapanowała wokół nich nim podniósł powieki i spojrzał na nią. „Zanim ci to powiem, musisz wiedzieć, że zaczynałem sobie to przypominać, gdy Eli pokazał nam akta Interpolu na Jack’a… gdybym wiedział to wszystko przed tym… gdybym widział jakim _potworem był Jack_ …”

Judy skinęła głową, i ścisnęła go delikatnie w ramię, „Wiem, Nick… mów dalej.”

„Poznałem Jack’a kiedy miałem czternaście lat, pięć po śmierci mojego taty. Naprawdę byłem paskudnym ssakiem, a on był chętnie mnie w tym popierał. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy zacząłem dla niego pracować…” Zaczął Nick, kierując wzrok ku horyzontowi, rozciągającemu się przed autem.

Gdy mówił, zasłona w jego pamięci została zdjęta, odsłaniając wspomnienia z tamtych lat. Potężny deszcz przeszywał miasto od trzech dni, a noce były rozjaśniane sporadycznymi uderzeniami piorunów. Była to jedna z najgorszych burz, które zapamiętano, lecz była idealnym tłem dla działań młodego Nicka Bajera.

Brnął przez śliskie od deszczu ulice. Nogawki jego poszarpanych jeansów były przesiąknięte do cna. Miał łapy w kieszeniach swojej bluzy, a kaptur zarzucony nisko nad brwiami. Zatrzymał się na końcu szerokiej alejki pomiędzy dwoma kamieniczkami w jednej z obskurnych części Śródmieścia, krótko spoglądając w lewo i w prawo nim wszedł w ciemność.

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi, stały dwie postacie po obu stronach podrasowanego, jasnozłotego sedana z lat siedemdziesiątych. Gdy do nich podszedł, zimno się na niego spojrzeli. Czerwone światło pochodzące z papierosów, które leżały w ich ustach, oświetlało im twarze. Ich ogony bujały się gwałtownie w tę i z powrotem.

Wyższy z nich, hiena imieniem Jack Hargrieve, zaciągnął się papierosem, po czym wypuścił w powietrze chmurę drażniącego dymu, „Masz wszystko, Nicky?”

Jego czarna rozczochrana grzywa była ułożona za  uszami, jedynie wystawała zza kołnierza jego czarnej płóciennej kurtki. Jego popielate futro usiane czarnymi plamami, znikało pod białym podkoszulkiem, włożonym w parę dresów z wojskowym kamuflażem. Miał gruby nylonowy pasek z metalową jelenią czaszką wtopioną w jego sprzączkę. Na sznurku, który miał na szyi wisiał kieł psowatego; pamiątka z jego pierwszej napaści.

Nick krzywo się uśmiechnął, wyjmując łapy z kieszeni swej bluzy i rozkładając istny szwedzki stół nieuczciwie zdobytego łupu na pokrywie bagażnika; grube zwitki banknotów, zegarki, biżuteria, karty kredytowe; wszystko to ułożył w schludnym porządku. „Te tłuki były tak przejęte tą durną pogodą, że w ogóle mnie nie widzieli,” Powiedział, z wytłumionym chichotem w głosie.

Powoli, głęboki, okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na paszczy Jack’a, zostawiając papierosa wiszącego pomiędzy jego ostrymi zębami. „Dobrze się spisałeś, Nicky,” Powiedział, chwytając papierosa i zaciągając się nim ostatni raz nim rzucił go na mokry chodnik, „Chyba nadszedł czas, żebyś został członkiem naszej rodziny.”

Nick ponownie schował cały łup do swoich kieszeni. „Serio, Jack?” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „To super!”

„Nie tak szybko, Rudzielcu,” Szczupły szakal, Seth Grimm, wtrącił się z drugiej strony auta. Był ubrany w czarny dres z białymi pasami a na szyi miał złoty łańcuch. Wrzucił swojego papierosa do rynsztoku, uśmiechając się prawie tak samo zjadliwie je Jack, „Wciąż musisz przejść inicjację… nie można sobie od tak wejść do Blood Fang Posse, nawet jeśli zajmujesz się tak nikczemnymi kradzieżami.”

„Inicjacja?” Powiedział Nick, spoglądając na Jack’a. Szyderczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, „Jaka inicjacja?”

Uśmiech Jack’a pogłębił się, gdy podszedł do przodu, obwijając swoją ręką ramiona Nicka w dziwnie czułym geście, i prowadząc go do tylnych drzwi sedana. „Nicky,” Powiedział cichym głosem, i otwierając wolną łapą drzwi, „Mówimy o _rodzinie_ , a nie o jakiś pieprzonych Zuchach…”

Nick spojrzał na Jack’a i wsiadł do środka. Jack wszedł za nim i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając ich na krótko samych w środku, nim Seth przeszedł wokół auta do drzwi kierowcy.

„Nie chcemy się skrzywdzić, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, spoglądając swymi krwistymi oczami na Nicka, co spowodowało, że lisa przeszył dreszcz. „Chcemy żebyś był jednym z nas, ale jeśli ty chcesz być w Posse, musisz wejść do nas w krwi. Nie martw się… widzę dużo z siebie w tobie; dasz sobie radę. Tak naprawdę… myślę, że dzisiejszy wieczór będzie obłędny.” Podkreślił swoją wypowiedź krótkim, lecz wysokim śmiechem nim rozłożył się w fotelu i zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

Nick usiadł w swoim fotelu, gdy Seth włączył silnik, opróżniając swój łup do torby, która mogła być łatwo porzucona, gdyby pojawili się gliniarze, i wrzucił ją pod siedzenie przed nim. Spojrzał przez okno, widząc jak krople deszczu płyną przez jego delikatne odbicie. Sylwetka Jack’a oświetlona papierosem była tuż za jego ramieniem.

Jechali przez ulewę jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści minut, wzdłuż najmroczniejszych i najbardziej podupadłych ulic w Śródmieściu, w kierunku dużego opuszczonego placu przemysłowego, stojącego tuż przy nabrzeżu. Przejechali przez drucianą bramę, częściowo wyrwaną z zawiasów i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami garażowymi prowadzącymi do czegoś, co się okazało być nieużywanym magazynem. Seth wyłączył światła, wyszedł, nacisnął przycisk otwierający bramę, wsiadł ponownie do auta i wjechał nim do środka.

Drzwi automatycznie się zamknęły, i otoczyła ich niemal kompletna ciemność. Znaleźli się w wielkiej otwartej przestrzeni ze stalowymi filarami podtrzymującymi wysoki dach. Podłoga była obskurna; był nią ubrudzony smarami beton, a jedyne światło pochodziło z lamp bezpieczeństwa na skrajach budynku. Słabe oświetlenie tworzyło straszny cień w samym centrum ogromnego pokoju.

Jack zgniótł papierosa swoją stopą, gdy wychodził z samochodu, wkładając łapy do kieszeni. Nick wyglądał na lekko przerażonego, gdy wraz z Seth'em wyszedł z auta, zamykając za sobą drzwi, „Chyba nie chcecie zaciągnąć mi majtek na głowę, co?”

Jack zacisnął zęby, by powstrzymać chichot, przez co jego usta wykrzywiły się jeszcze bardziej. „Taki z ciebie kawalarz, Nicky! To jedna z wielu rzeczy, które w tobie uwielbiam…” Powiedział, gdy wystarczająco opanował swój śmiech, „Nie. Mamy dla ciebie coś specjalnego… coś w czym naprawdę możesz _zatopić kły_ …” Po tym, poszedł do przodu zatrzymując się kilka stóp od auta, „Chodź i stań przy mnie, Nicky…”

Nick przełknął ślinę, czując jak mocno bije jego serce. Zrobił krok, potem drugi, aż w końcu znalazł się obok Jack’a. Przez rosnący niepokój zaczął być świadomy delikatnego skowyczenia, dźwięku równych, lecz szorstkich oddechów, i trzeszczenia metalu i tkanin.

Jack sięgnął i chwycił małe pudełko zwisające z sufitu na łańcuchu, który zadzwonił. Nastąpiło głośne kliknięcie, gdy Jack nacisnął przycisk na pudełku, a oczy Nicka zostały ukłute jasnym białym światłem pochodzącym z górnych lamp.

Kiedy udało mu się je otworzyć, mrugnął kilkukrotnie, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do nagłej jasności. Wtedy, poczuł jak dreszcz przeszywa jego ciało, gdy to zobaczył. Przywiązana nadgarstkami i z zakneblowanymi ustami, młoda łania była ubrana w obskurne rzeczy i pozostawiona na paskudnym materacu. Miała smukłą posturę, wyglądała jakby miała około dwudziestki, i była odziana w ciasno dopasowaną, krótką czarną sukienkę. Jeden z jej pasków na ramieniu był rozdarty, a jej obszycie rozdarte w kilku miejscach. Miała kilka siniaków i zadrapań na głowie, szyi, rękach i nogach, a w jej oczach było widać przerażenie, gdy spojrzała zza łez na Nicka.

Kładąc łapy na ramionach Nicka, Jack pochylił się, przysuwając swoją paszczę do ucha Nicka. „Co my tu mamy, Nicky,” Pół warknął, pół wyszeptał, „Fundamentalny przykład tego, co jest złe w społeczeństwie… mały okaz _worka mięsa_ , który cię wykorzystuje. Takie malutkie paskudnice jak ona wywyższają się nad tobą, i myślą, że jesteś niczym innym jak tylko śmieciem, tylko dlatego, że urodziłeś się lisem. Ale jest pewna mała słodka sztuczka… gdy ją zranisz, oni _wszyscy_ to poczują. Potnij ją, wykrwaw, ugryź, zabij, a wtedy _wszyscy_ poczują strach.”

Jack sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając nóż, wysuwając ostrze i trzymając je przed twarzą Nicka. „Jeśli chcesz być w Blood Fangs, musisz nam pokazać jak przelewasz czyjąś krew… ale co ważniejsze, pokazać nam jak _dominujesz_ …”

„Dominujesz…?” Spytał Nick, spoglądając pomiędzy przerażoną łanią a błyszczącym ostrzem, „C… co masz na myśli?”

„Musisz zgnieść jej ducha walki i spowodować, by podporządkowała się tobie. Chce żebyś zmienił ją w swoją zabawkę, Nicky… zabaw się nią, nim rozpłatasz jej gardło. Upewnij się, że to będzie boleć przez cały czas,” Jack wybuchnął maniakalnym śmiechem, chwytając łapę Nicka i kładąc żyletkę w jego dłoni nim cofnął się i obserwował go z dzikim, i nieprzyjaznym uśmiechem.

Nick patrzył się na ostrze, które trzymał w łapie, po czym podniósł wzrok w kierunku przerażonych oczu łani. Widział w nich, że uwierzyła w to, i że zrobi wszystko, co powiedział Jack. Jego serce niemiłosiernie biło w piersi. Czuł ból rosnący w gardle. Był zniesmaczony tymi myślami, i przerażony, że znalazł się tak blisko krawędzi, tak głęboko w lesie, i tak daleko od dobrej ścieżki, że wszystko co mógł zobaczyć, to piekielną otchłań rozciągającą się tuż przed nim. Wzdrygnął się, gdy pomyślał o tym, co powiedziałby jego ojciec, gdyby tu stał. Jaką hańbą zostałby pokryty w tym okropnym momencie. Ale tym, co przerażało i zniesmaczyło go bardziej, co skłaniało go do wymiotowania, ucieczki, wbicia sobie noża we własne wnętrzności i przekręcenia go, była gorzka, wściekła, egoistyczna i okrutna część jego woli, która chciała zrobić to, co powiedział Jack.

„No dawaj, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, nisko chichocząc zza jego nieprzyjaznego uśmiechu, „Zrób to z nią, nim zatopisz w niej swoje kły.”

„ _NIE!_ ” Ryknął Nick, obracając się i wyprowadzając szybkie cięcie. Poczuł jak ostrze przecina szczękę Jack’a, zostawiając w niej wyżłobienie, nim wciął się w mięśnie na jego policzku, odchodząc tuż pod okiem, z mokro brzmiącym pstryknięciem.

Krople krwi zabrudziły twarz Nicka i jego łapę, gdy Jack wydał z siebie umęczony krzyk i upadł na plecy. Dziko odskakując, Nick rzucił się w kierunku łani, łapiąc jej kopyta i wkładając nóż pomiędzy jej nadgarstki. Zanim zdążyła złapać oddech, przeciął linę, którą były związane, i uwolnił ją. „ _IDŹ!_ ” Krzyknął do niej, odwracając twarz do napastników, „ _UCIEKAJ, TERAZ!_ ”

Wspięła się na kopyta, szybko biegnąc w kierunku tylnych drzwi po drugiej stronie budynku. Jack wyginał się w bólu z boku, zaciskając swoją twarz w skąpanej we krwi łapie, i przeklinając w krzykach.

Seth warknął na Nicka, wyciągnął swój nóż motylkowy i obracał nim, dopóki uchwyty nie złączyły się ze sobą, odsłaniając ostrze. „Popełniłeś wielki błąd, Rudzielcu,” Warknął nisko, „Zaraz się dowiesz, czemu nazywają mnie ‘Ostry’”

Nick rzucił się do przodu, trzymając garść pyłu gęsto pokrywającego podłogę magazynu i rzucił ją Seth’owi w twarz. To było wystarczające odwrócenie uwagi, które pozwoliło mu na podskoczenie, chwycenie panelu kontrolnego, wyłączenie światła i wywołanie całkowitej ciemności, a następnie na rzut pudełka w miejsce, gdzie chwilę wcześniej Seth trzymał swoją głowę. Puknięcie panelu wracającego na miejsce i gwałtowne dzwonienie łańcuchów było akompaniowane przekleństwami Seth’a.

Nie czekając na to, by mieli szansę się opamiętać, Nick pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia bezpieczeństwa, tuż obok drzwi garażowych, którymi weszli, naciskając poręcz i wybiegając na deszczową noc. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami rozważając kolejny ruch; podwórko było szerokie, i prowadziło prosto do bramy przez którą wjechali, jednak byłby całkowicie odsłonięty, gdyby Seth lub Jack mieli broń. Rozglądając się, znalazł odłamek cegły i rzucił ją w płot, który się zapadł, i pobiegł w drugą stronę na tyły budynku, w nadziei zniknięcia pomiędzy ogromem alejek otaczających okolicę.

Nick zanurzył się w wielkiej ulewie, biegnąc jak najszybciej i jak najciszej jak tylko umiał, przez mroczny labirynt alejek. Kilka budynków dalej zatrzymał się opierając plecy o ścianę, z trudem łapiąc oddech, i wciąż trzymając nóż w łapie. Zamknął oczy próbując skupić się na następnym ruchu.

„No daj spokój, Nicky, chyba nie myślałeś, że możesz oszukać węch szakala tą tanią sztuczką, co?”

Ku przerażeniu Nicka, głos Jack’a przebił się przez deszcz, pochodząc z jego prawej strony. Widział jak stoi jakieś dziesięć stóp od niego, z twarzą umazaną krwią, i podkoszulką zabarwioną od niej na karmazynowy kolor. Jego oczy były wypełnione wściekłością bardziej niż on kiedykolwiek widział, a jego paszcza wyglądała na permanentnie ustawioną w groźnym spojrzeniu. Miał delikatnie uniesione zęby, gdy ciężko oddychał przez wściekłość i ból, wydający się płynąć wraz z krwią.

„Wytniemy ci flaki i wtedy będziesz całkowicie rudy, lisie,” Dodał gardłowy głos Seth’a, pochodzący tuż zza niego; Nick był uwięziony z Jack’iem blokującym jedno wyjście z alejki i Seth’em blokującym drugie.

W desperacji, złapał pokrywę z pobliskiego kosza na śmieci i rzucił nią niczym wielkim stalowym frisby w kierunku Seth’a. Odwracając się do Jack’a, wbiegł na niego, gotów wbić nóż w jego serce. Jack zablokował pierwsze cięcie Nicka, odwracając cios i uderzając go w nos swą pięścią. Krew zaczęła ciec z nosa Nicka, a jego wizja stała się odrobinę niewyraźna. Wiedząc, że Seth może wbić swój nóż w jego plecy w każdej chwili, Nick ponownie rzucił się na Jack’a, warcząc ze wściekłości.

Wtedy Jack, złapał pięść Nicka, ostrze noża przebiło się przez centrum jego dłoni, nim ciasno zacisnął palce. Zadziwiająco silnie ścisnął ostrze, nim złapał pięść Nicka drugą łapą i przeciągnął go.

Nick uderzył plecami o pobliską ścianę, puszczając nóż i upadając na stos kartonów. Odkaszlnął i stanął na czterech łapach, zaciskając zęby z bólu.

Jack cicho zachichotał, trzymając w powietrzu swą przebitą łapę, a drugą wyjął z niej nóż. Odgiął nogę i brutalnie kopnął Nicka w brzuch, ponownie posyłając go na ścianę. Wtedy pochylił się i chwycił go za gardło, rzucając go na przeciwną ścianę i przyciskając go do niej.

Jack przysunął swoją ubrudzoną od krwi paszczę blisko do twarzy Nicka. Rana na jego dłoni zabrudziła białe futro na gardle lisa. Powolnym, metodycznym, a nawet rozważającym sytuację ruchem, przycisnął ostrze do policzka Nicka, tuż pod jego okiem, i poprowadził je aż do szczęki, przyciskając je na tyle, by nie wypłynęła krew. „Po wszystkim co ci zrobili, po tym że _założyli tobie kaganiec_ , jak jakiemuś niewolnikowi, wciąż jesteś tylko małym Zuchem, co nie, Nicky?” Powiedział łagodnie Jack, patrząc się wciąż w oczy Nicka, „Tylko, że ty tego nie rozumiesz…”

Nick poczuł jak jego serce bije coraz mocniej. Jego wizja była zaciemniona na brzegach, gdy Jack ścisnął jego gardło silniej, przez co było mu ciężej oddychać. Zacisnął zęby i warknął, „ _Przestań gadać i zabij mnie!_ ”

„Mógłbym pociąć cię tak bardzo, że nawet twoja rodzona matka, by cię nie poznała… mógłbym cię zranić w taki sposób, którego nawet nie mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić…” Powiedział Jack, przyciskając końcówkę noża pod brodą Nicka, „Ale wciąż patrzyłbyś się na mnie z tym samym oporem w swoich oczach, co nie, Nicky? Aż do _gorzkiego końca_ … i gdzie w tym jest zabawa?”

Nick warknął, próbując wyrwać się, lecz Jack ścisnął go mocniej, podkopując jego starania.

„Prawda jest taka, że _cię znam_ … byłeś _tak blisko,_ by tego dokonać, prawda? Głęboko w twoim sercu jest malutka mroczna część, która chciała to zrobić. Głęboko w środku jesteś taki jak ja… tylko ty jeszcze nie uświadomiłeś sobie, że życie jest bez znaczenia i jedyną rozsądną odpowiedzią na wszystko jest szaleństwo.”

„Z… zamknij się!” Nick wydusił z siebie warknięcie.

„Nie zabiję cię, Nicky…” Powiedział Jack, cicho chichocząc, „Zamierzam cię _złamać_ , i kiedy to zrobię, zobaczysz, że byłeś dokładnie taki jak ja.”

Lament syren dotarł do ich uszu, i nagle zostali otoczeni przez migające niebieskie i czerwone światła. Było słychać bijatykę, po czym usłyszeli odgłos czegoś twardego uderzającego w ciało i uderzenie o ziemię. Byli otoczeni przez policjantów z pistoletami wycelowanymi w nich. Seth leżał nieprzytomny, gdy tygrysi posterunkowy stał na nim, z pałką policyjną w łapie.

Inny funkcjonariusz, przysadzisty jeleń, wycelował swoją broń w tył głowy Jack’a, „Rzuć to, platfusie!”

Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko i podniósł łapy, upuszczając nóż na śliski chodnik, gdy odsunął się do tyłu. Dwóch innych funkcjonariuszy, nosorożec i wilk, rzucili go na kolana i skuli kajdankami.

Nick odwrócił się do jelenia, podchodząc do niego z rozluźnionymi w uldze łapami, „Dzięki Bogu, wy naw-”

Jego słowa, a także cała ulga zniknęły, gdy jeleń uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, kładąc go na kolana. „Ty mały, śmieciu!” Prychnął, „Ty i ci twoi przyjaciele wdaliście się w bójkę o to, kto będzie się pierwszy zabawiał z dziewczyną?”

„ _Nie, proszę przestać!_ ” Dobiegł do nich żeński głos, przebijający się przez ulewę.

Nick spojrzał w górę, kręcąc się w bólu, i ujrzał młodą łanię, uratowaną przez niego, biegnącą do funkcjonariusza, który go uderzył. Położyła kopyto na jego ręce i spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. „Jego tam nie było, Posterunkowy! On musi być jakimś dzieciakiem z ulicy, którego postanowili obrabować, gdy uciekłam,” Powiedziała, i spojrzała ukradkiem na Nicka, po czym dodała, „To hiena i szakal mnie porwali… oni… oni prawie…”

Zaczęła szlochać, zasłaniając oczy i odwracając się. Przez ten deszcz, Nick nie mógł zobaczyć, czy tam były łzy, czy nie, ale coś mu mówiło, że odgrywa scenę, by przekonać policjantów. Po tym co prawie jej zrobił, ona kłamała, by go uratować. Nick jęknął i przechylił się do przodu, kładąc głowę na mokrym betonie.

„Przepraszam za to, młody,” Powiedział jeleń, prychając, i brzmiąc tak jakby go to nie obchodziło, „Ogarnij się trochę, a może już więcej się nie zobaczymy.”

Gdy syreny zniknęły w szumie wiatru i odgłosie deszczu, a on został sam wśród piekielnej ulewy, podniósł się i osłonił przed nią pod dobudówką nad pobliskimi drzwiami. Opierając się o ścianę patrzył jak krew sączyła się z jego nosa, tworząc małą kałużkę, zmytą po chwili przez deszcz. Leżąc tam, przepełniony bólem, żalem i wstrętem do samego siebie, wyobraził sobie, że ta krew była winą i wspomnieniami o Jack’u, Blood Fang Posse, i wszystkim co dokonał, i tak jak ona przed chwilą to wszystko zostało zmyte. Nagle, desperacko trzymając się tej myśli, zasnął.

Delikatny dotyk łapki Judy wycierającej łzę z jego policzka, wyrwał go z bolesnych rozmyślań. Mrugnął kilka razy, odwracając wzrok do niej. „Nigdy bardziej nienawidziłem siebie, niż tamtej nocy…” Wyszeptał, „Chyba nienawidziłem siebie i ich tak bardzo, że mój umysł postanowił wymazać to z mojej pamięci, by mnie chronić. Kiedy się obudziłem, myślałem, że to wszystko to tylko koszmar… efekt uboczny po piciu. Po tym uważałem, by niczego nie schrzanić i w końcu zacząłem naciągać ssaki wraz z Finnick’iem. Resztę… resztę powinnaś już znać.”

Spojrzała ponownie na niego, wciąż łagodnie pocierając jego policzek. „Spodziewałeś się, że co ci powiem po tym wszystkim, Nick?” Spytała, spoglądając w jego oczy, jak gdyby szukając w nich jakichkolwiek emocji, „Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś w swoim życiu, myślałeś, że porzucę cię za coś, czego _nie zrobiłeś?_ ”

„Chyba powinienem wcześniej wiedzieć, że naprawdę jesteś na to zbyt dobra, Karotka,” Powiedział, uśmiechając się, „Nawet ja nie potrafiłem sobie tego wybaczyć, choć nic nie zrobiłem.” Sięgnął swoją łapą, położył ją z tyłu głowy Judy i przysunął ją do siebie, delikatnie całując ją w czoło.

„Jedno wiem na pewno,” Powiedziała, delikatnie odsuwając się od niego, „Musimy zatrzymać tych drani. Musimy wrócić i ostrzec ZPD.”

Nagle, na twarzy Nicka pojawiło się uświadomienie, gdy szeroko się uśmiechnął do Judy. „Karotka!” Powiedział, „Mam pomysł! Zadzwoń do Eliego, a ja zadzwonię do Szeryf Grounderson.”

„Och? Po co?” Spytała, unosząc uszy i patrząc na niego w zdziwieniu.

Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyjmując telefon, „Raporty o naszym zgonie, powinny być mocno przesadzone.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	19. Chapter 19

Wolfram otworzył swój barek, wyjmując kryształową karafkę zawierającą resztę żytniówki. Ostatnio był za bardzo zajęty, by wyjść i kupić nową. Uznał jednak, że bycie w jakimkolwiek towarzystwie jest wystarczającą okazją, by wypić ją do końca. Zimny deszcz lał się prosto na podwójne drzwi tarasowe; burza na zewnątrz zaczęła się nasilać koło południa. Ta nagła i potężna nawałnica wydawała się być dziwnie powiązana ze złowieszczymi i okropnymi wydarzeniami dzisiejszego poranka.

Gabinet Wolframa, był delikatnie prostopadłościennym pokojem ze skromnym kominkiem i przeszklonymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi na otoczony żelaznymi poręczami balkon, wystający w kierunku wiekowego budynku z elewacją z piaskowca. Kominek stał naprzeciwko drzwi, otoczony z obu stron przez, wysokie pod sam sufit, mahoniowe biblioteczki. Ich półki były wypełnione mnóstwem książek z oprawkami w stylu eklektycznym, z tematami rozciągającymi się od biologii po historię militariów, a z boku stało także kilka tomów klasycznej literatury i poezji.

Przy lewej ścianie pokoju, tuż za potężnym zabytkowym dębowym biurkiem, stał hojnie uzupełniony barek. Przed biurkiem leżał wielki orientalny gobelin, przykrywający część czarnej podłogi z drewna orzechowego. W jego centrum stał mały okrągły stolik, otoczony przez bogato zdobiony złotem, ciemnozielony zestaw mebli, zawierającymi sofę stojącą naprzeciwko biurka i dwa fotele po obu stronach stolika. Judy i Nick siedzieli na kanapie, gdy Mundi, ubrany jedynie w swój brązowy garnitur i zielony krawat, ponieważ zawiesił swój płaszcz na stojaku przy drzwiach, usiadł w jednym z foteli.

Podwójne szklane drzwi, stojące naprzeciw biurka, pozwalały na ujrzenie, niczym nieprzesłoniętego widoku na miasto. Na ścianie, po lewej stronie od drzwi była przyczepiona wielka tablica korkowa, której niemal cała powierzchnia była zasłonięta poprzyczepianymi notatkami i zdjęciami prosto ze śledztwa. Elementy mające ze sobą związek były połączone ze sobą czerwonym sznurkiem. Było oczywiste, że Wolfram zabierał swoją pracę do domu.

Nastąpiło stłumione puknięcie, gdy położył karafkę na podkładce w centrum biurka. Odwrócił się do barku, wyciągając z niego kryształowe szklanki i wystawił je do Nicka i Judy. „Whiskey?” Spytał, „Nie będziemy robili z tego jakiejś oficjalnej ceremonii, szczególnie po tym poranku.”

Nick potrząsnął głową, krótko spoglądając na Judy, „Już dziś piliśmy. Ja odpuszczę, dzięki, Eli.”

„Ja też dziękuję,” Powiedziała Judy.

Wolfram wzruszył ramionami i postawił obie szklanki na stole, wlewając do nich dużo, ciemnobursztynowego płynu. „Jak sobie chcecie,” Powiedział, wkładając korek ponownie w butelkę i odkładając ją na bok, „Będzie więcej dla mnie.”

Podał jedną szklankę Porucznikowi Mundiemu, który wziął ją i uderzył delikatnie w szklankę Wolframa, podnosząc ją na znak toastu. „Za poległych, i pociągnięcie ich zabójców pod wymiar sprawiedliwości,” Powiedział poważnie Mundi, i wypił łyk treściwego trunku.

Wolfram wypił połowę napoju ze swojej szklanki, nim odłożył ją na biurku i rozłożył się w krześle. Splótł swoje palce wokół łap, gdy spojrzał na Nicka i Judy swym przenikliwym wzrokiem. Przewiesił swój płaszcz i marynarkę przez stojak obok drzwi, przez co siedział w białej koszuli z cienkimi czarnymi pasami i podwójnym mankietem ze złotymi spinkami. W czarnej nylonowej kaburze był jego pistolet, który zwisał mu przy ramieniu.

„W tym momencie,” Powiedział, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w delikatny uśmiech, „Powinniśmy rozmawiać z duchami – przy okazji, dobre posunięcie, by ogłosić, że oboje zginęliście w ataku na farmę. Zmyliliście Jack’a. Zajęło to trochę, ale w końcu Bogo zgodził się, by ogłosić to w mediach. Wasz nieszczęsny zgon pojawi się w wiadomościach o szóstej. Teraz, wspomniałeś przez telefon, że twój przyjaciel pracuje z Hargrieve’m, tak?”

„Tak,” Powiedział Nick, i potakując, spojrzał się na bogato zdobiony gobelin, „Finnick… widziałeś go w dniu, w którym przyszedłeś do szpitala, by mnie odwiedzić. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi od dziecka…”

„ _Cholera…_ ” Wyszeptał Wolfram, „Jesteś pewien? Jak to rozgryzłeś?”

„Między innymi, był jedyną osobą, która mogła wsypać mi Harbinger’a, kiedy Judy i ja poszliśmy do Igloo, i był jedynym ssakiem, któremu powiedziałem o naszej wycieczce do Szarakówka,” Powiedział Nick, ponownie spoglądając Wolframowi w oczy, „Nie wiem czemu, ale jest w Blood Fangs. Jestem tego pewien.”

„Nieważne jak pewien jesteś,” Powiedział Mundi, wirując w zamyśleniu swoją szklanką, „To nie wystarczy, by przekonać wymiar sprawiedliwości, aby się z nami zgodził. Potrzebujemy czegoś materialnego, nim go złapiemy. Mam kontakt w Chomiczówce, które może nam w tym pomóc.”

„Eli, co macie na Hornday’a? Znaleźliście tyle, by zdobyć nakaz?” Spytała Judy, zwracając uwagę na Wolframa.

„Tydzień grzebania w jego śmietniku, w końcu się opłacił.” Powiedział Wolfram, przesuwając swe rdzawe oczy na Judy, „Znaleźliśmy wykaz z banku, na którym pisało, że zdeponował sumę pięćdziesięciu tysięcy dolarów, krótko po włamaniu do laboratorium. To połączone z nadzorem w Palm Hotel, i z dziwnymi zbiegami okoliczności podczas kradzieży będzie wystarczające, by zdobyć nakaz. Przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdziemy w jego domu jakiś dowód obciążający i zaaresztujemy go na miejscu.”

„Nieźle!” Powiedziała, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Ale nie możemy ryzykować złapaniem tylko jednego lub drugiego… jeśli Fin lub Hornday zostaną aresztowani, drugi z nich usunie się pod ziemię. Musimy ich zaaresztować niemal jednocześnie.”

Mundi skinął głową, wypijając łyk whiskey, nim odłożył szklankę na bok, „Jasne. Musimy mieć przygotowany nakaz na Hornday’a, kiedy będziemy wybłagiwać o drugi na Finnick’a, i dopiero wtedy zaczniemy akcję.”

„Zdobędziemy go,” Powiedział Wolfram, marszcząc brwi, gdy jego twarz przybrała ponury wyraz, „Finnick musi być w tym po uszy, jeśli posunął się do tego, by zdradzić przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Wystarczy tylko objąć go dobrą inwigilacją, a w końcu będziemy mogli złapać go za jaja.”

Mundi krzywo się uśmiechnął, wstając z fotela i drapiąc się w tył głowy, „Potrafisz cudownie używać wielu słów, Eli,” Odwrócił się do Judy, „Pomogłabyś mi z papierkową robotą, Hops? Mamy dla nas trochę pracy.”

„Jasne!” Powiedziała, wstając z sofy. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła do Nicka, „Idziesz z nami?”

„Złapię was później,” Powiedział Nick, słabo się uśmiechając.

„Może wziąć moje auto, na wszelki wypadek,” Powiedział Wolfram, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w krzywy uśmieszek, „Wystarczy, że usiądzie na książce telefonicznej, i nikt nie zobaczy różnicy.”

Judy łagodnie zachichotała. Bez myślenia, sięgnęła i ścisnęła łapę Nicka, „Do zobaczenia. Trzymaj się.”

Judy wyszła z Mundim, zamykając drzwi, lecz Nick pozostał na swoim miejscu, z łapami zaciśniętymi przed nim, a łokciami opartymi o kolana, gdy patrzył się na gobelin.

Wolfram w ciszy obserwował go przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się swym przeszywającym wzrokiem. Bez żadnego słowa wyciągnął z barku kolejną szklankę, i nalał do niej whiskey, po czym odłożył karafkę na biurko. Zabrał szklankę i podszedł do Nicka, wyciągając ją do niego. „Po tym wszystkim potrzebujesz tego,” Powiedział, równomiernym i niskim głosem.

Nick spojrzał się na niego, i wziął szklankę, obracając ją w łapie i obserwując obracający się bursztynowy płyn. „Chciałeś kiedyś kogoś zabić, Eli?” Powiedział cicho, nim wypił długi łyk whiskey. „Mam na myśli, sytuację gdy _naprawdę_ chciałeś to zrobić?” Powiedział, obniżając szklankę, „Bo teraz czuję, że istnieje dziewięciomilimetrowe rozwiązanie naszych kłopotów z Laughing Jack’iem Hargrieve’m.”

Wolfram westchnął, siadając w fotelu po prawej stronie od Nicka. Nie robił nic przez chwilę, i wtedy wyciągał swój pistolet z kabury, trzymając ją przed Nickiem, z lufą wycelowaną pod kątem w sufit. Wyczyszczona stalowa broń, delikatnie błyszczała w łagodnym świetle przedzierającym się przez burzowe chmury, i odbijającym się w oknach. Błyszczące słoje palisandrowego drewna pokazywały się pomiędzy palcami Wolframa, gdy mocniej ścisnął kolbę. Wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym w ciszy, długiej na tyle, by Nick mógł wypić kolejny łyk whiskey, nim przemówił. „Wiesz, dlaczego odznaka funkcjonariusza policji jest w kształcie tarczy?” Spytał, skupiając wzrok na broni.

Nick zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał tą nagłą zmianę tematu, „Nie, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem…”

„Odnosi się to, do czasów rycerskich,” Powiedział, pochylając się do przodu, i kładąc pistolet na stole przed nimi, „Jest to nawiązanie do rycerzy, którzy pragnęli dokonać najbardziej szlachetnych rzeczy na świecie, trzymając w jednej łapie tarczę a w drugiej miecz.”

„Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie, Eli,” Powiedział Nick, wypijając resztę whiskey i odkładając szklankę obok pistoletu Wolframa.

„Różnicą pomiędzy rycerzem, a walczącym mieczem bandytą jest to, że rycerz zawsze służy większej sprawie, a ta większa sprawa jest zaznaczona na jego tarczy,” Kontynuował Wolfram, patrząc się Nickowi w oczy, „W dniu, w którym podnieśliśmy nasze tarcze, przestaliśmy być sobą – teraz należymy do sprawy, i wszystkich, którzy noszą tą tarczę ze sobą. Do Chillton’a, Fleetwood, Muskgrave’a, Swift’a i Ramsay’a… _i do Judy_ …”

Zaskoczenie i strach pojawiło się na twarzy Nicka na chwilę, lecz zrelaksował się kiedy ujrzał zdający sobie z tego uśmiech na twarzy detektywa.

„Powodem, dla którego Sprawiedliwość trzyma miecz w swej prawej łapie, jest tym samym powodem, dla którego ty i ja trzymamy broń w swoich,” Powiedział Wolfram, pochylając się w fotelu, i opierając ramiona na kolanach, przeplótł palce, „Nie możemy używać naszych mieczy w niesprawiedliwy sposób, bez zdrady naszych tarcz, i nas samych.” Westchnął, stanowczo patrząc się na broń leżącą na stole, nim dodał, „ _Nie ważne jak bardzo możemy tego chcieć_.”

Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na paszczy Nicka, „A myślałem, że ty jesteś najbardziej zaciekłym cynikiem wśród nas.”

„Cynikiem, może jestem, ale nie nihilistą,” Powiedział Wolfram, widząc delikatny uśmiech Nicka, „Musisz w coś wierzyć, albo nigdy nie opowiesz się za czymkolwiek.”

Nick zachichotał i wstał z sofy, wkładając łapy do kieszeni, gdy udał się w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, lecz się nie odwrócił. „Nie jest łatwiej… w sensie, ukrywać uczucia, co nie?” Spytał wystawiając ucho w kierunku Wolframa.

„Tak naprawdę, jest coraz _trudniej_ ,” Odpowiedział Wolfram, wkładając swoją broń ponownie do kabury i rozkładając się w pluszowej tapicerce fotela, „Ale, ja nigdy nie miałem ze sobą Judy Hops.”

Nick przerwał, by przemyśleć to przez chwilę, nim przemówił. „Ona jest jak obosieczny miecz,” Powiedział cicho, wciąż z plecami ustawionymi w kierunku Wolframa, „Dla niej mógłbym wszystko przezwyciężyć, dla niej mógłbym stać się kimkolwiek… ale jeśli bym _ją stracił_ …” Wyglądał jakby miał powiedzieć więcej, lecz nagle opuścił pokój i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

„Żaden członek Blood Fangs nie ostałby się żywy,” Powiedział cicho Wolfram.

 

* * *

 

Gdy jechali rzężącym Strudebaker’em Mundiego przez przesiąknięte deszczem ulice, Judy melancholijnie patrzyła przez okno i obserwowała spływające po nim krople deszczu. Po kilkuminutowej jeździe w ciszy, rozłożyła się w fotelu i odwróciła do Mundiego. „Wspomniał pan o pewnym kontakcie, który pomógłby nam znaleźć podstawy, by otrzymać nakaz aresztowania Finnick’a, tak?” Powiedziała, unosząc uszy.

„Och, racja!” Powiedział Mundi, sięgając do swojej kurtki i wyjmując telefon, „Dzięki za przypomnienie. Lepiej będzie, gdy teraz to załatwię.”

Judy obserwowała go ze znacznym zainteresowaniem, gdy szybko wpisał numer telefonu i przysunął telefon do swojego ucha, a drugą łapką wciąż trzymał kierownicę.

„Sierżant Ratigan, Chomiczówka,” Powiedział głos z drugiego końca, „Proszę mówić.”

„Jimmy!” Powiedział Mundi, kiedy szeroki, jowialny uśmiech pojawił się na jego paszczy, „To ja, Porucznik Mundi!”

„Mundi!” Powiedział Ratigan, jego krzesło zaskrzypiało, gdy się w nim rozłożył, „Cholernie dobrze cię słyszeć! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?”

„Muszę prosić cię o przysługę, Jimmy,” Powiedział Mundi, „Prowadzimy wielkie śledztwo i musimy migiem kogoś inwigilować. Musimy zebrać dowody, by móc go zaaresztować, i to jak najszybciej – potrzebujemy TWJS.”

Ratigan wydał z siebie niski gwizd, „Tajną Wiewiórczą Jednostkę Specjalną, co? Kto jest celem?”

„Lis pustynny imieniem Finnick,” Powiedział Mundi, spoglądając na Judy, „Jest mocno powiązany z Blood Fangs Posse, a oni szykują coś naprawdę wielkiego.”

„Ach, drapieżnik, co? Są najlepsi w wywęszeniu tego, że są śledzeni… nie dziwię się, że chcesz, by się tym zajęli. Dobra, nie ma sprawy, natychmiast wyślę ich na twój Komisariat, a ty będziesz mógł ich własnoręcznie poinstruować.”

„Dzięki, Jimmy!” Powiedział Mundi, w swój zwyczajny jowialny sposób, „Wiszę ci przysługę. Będziemy musieli w końcu znowu wyjść się napić.”

„Taa, jasne ty pracoholiku,” Powiedział Ratigan, chichocząc, „Pozdrów ode mnie żonę. Trzymaj się!”

„Cześć!” Powiedział Mundi, kończąc rozmowę i odkładając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

„Nigdy nie słyszałam o Tajnej Wiewiórczej Jednostce Specjalnej!” Powiedziała Judy, zaciskając pięści i odbijając się w fotelu.

Mundi odpowiedział jej unosząc brew i uśmiechając się, „Dlatego, nazywają ją ‘tajną’”

Judy zachichotała, rumieniąc się i pocierając podstawę swych uszu, „Ma pan trochę racji… Jednak to świetnie, że Chomiczówka na własną drużynę inwigilacyjną! To chyba ma sens, ze względu na to, że takie małe zwierzęta są tak dobre w byciu niewidocznymi…”

„Oni są najlepsi,” Powiedział Mundi szeroko się uśmiechając, „Złapią go na gorącym uczynku; uwierz mi.”

Judy ponownie odpłynęła w melancholijną ciszę, odwracając swój wzrok na drogę przed nią, i mrużąc brwi. Mundi spojrzał się na nią, końcówka jego ogona machnęła kilka razy w przód i w tył.

„Coś cię dręczy, Hops?” Spytał uprzejmie.

„Och… umm,” Powiedziała, krótko się na niego patrząc nim zacisnęła swe łapki na kolanach, „Martwię się trochę o Nicka, chyba… myślę, że on i Ramsay byli ze sobą blisko – razem opuścili Akademię Policyjną. A potem stała się ta draka z Finnick’iem… to wiele dla kogoś, kto musiał przejść przez to wszystko naraz.”

Mundi skinął głową, skupiając swój wzrok na drodze przed nimi. „Jak dla mnie, przeszedł przez wiele złego, ale uporał się z tym,” Powiedział, „Wy dwoje, razem… jesteście jak para pechowców, jeśli wybaczysz mi moje porównanie.” Mundi krótko zachichotał i dodał, „Hops, mogę nie znać was dwojga za dobrze, ale widzę, że pomiędzy wami istnieje specjalna więź. Tak długo, jak Bajer wie, że jesteś gotowa mu pomóc, będzie z nim dobrze.”

„Dzięki Poruczniku,” Powiedziała. Jej twarz momentalnie rozjaśniała, „Myślę, że ma pan rację.”

„Właśnie dlatego, aż tyle zarabiam,” Powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

 

* * *

 

Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy Wiewiórcza Jednostka Specjalna przyjechała na komisariat; nieco ponad trzydzieści sześć godzin później, Judy, Nick, Wolfram i Mundi stali przed stołem, zasypanym zdjęciami Finnick’a i jego limuzyny, w pokoju konferencyjnym Dywizji Zooicide. Byli w towarzystwie dwóch tuzinów funkcjonariuszy SWAT’u, ubranych w pełen ekwipunek.

Zbiór zdjęć pokazywał jak Finnick dostarcza ogromny ładunek, co najmniej pięćdziesięciu kilogramów, Harbinger’a, dealerowi z Las Padas. Wraz z ze zdjęciami z zakupu, dołączono do nich nagrania transakcji zrobionych mikrofonem kierunkowym. Inwigilacja ujawniła również kryjówkę Finnick’a w Tundrówce, mieszczącą się w starej kamienicy z piaskowca w zamożniejszej części dzielnicy. Udało się im także nagrać jego rozmowę telefoniczną z Jack’iem. Był to całkowicie obciążający go dowód. Sędzi Pokoju zajęło jedynie pięć minut, by telefonicznie załatwić nakaz aresztowania.

Wolfram właśnie kończył odprawę w sprawie operacji. „Dobra, wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić?” Powiedział, rozglądając się po pokoju. „Musimy działać tak szybko, by być pewnymi, że nie zdążą wezwać posiłków. Kiedy my włamiemy się do kryjówki Finnick’a, Mundi i jego grupa dostarczą nakaz Hornday’owi.” Wszyscy potaknęli w ciszy, i w ciągu kilku minut ustawili się w kilku białych ciężarówkach, ustawionych na tyłach parkingu policyjnego, i wyjechali z niego, rozpoczynając operację.

Można było wyczuć napięcie w surowym wnętrzu pojazdu, gdy Nick i Judy jechali przez ciemne, i puste ulice wschodniej Tundrówki. Ostrożność i element zaskoczenia były kluczowymi fragmentami całej operacji, i dlatego ciężarówki były puste, a w środku nie znajdowało się ani ogrzewanie, ani pancerne ściany. Ławki zostały naprędce przykręcone do przeciwnych ścian auta, i wypełnione rzędami funkcjonariuszy SWAT’u. Ich karabiny wisiały przed nimi, gdy wypuszczali w powietrze swe oddechy, co wysłało małe mroźne chmurki pary. Nick siedział naprzeciw Wolframa tuż przy tylnych drzwiach, a Judy siedziała blisko przy nim.

W porównaniu z jego codziennym garniturem i krawatem, Wolfram był ubrany w proste spodnie i koszulę, opancerzoną kamizelkę, ciężki czarny płaszcz, i czarne taktyczne rękawiczki, by nie dopuścić do siebie zimna. Odznaka detektywa zwisała z jego szyi na łańcuchu, bujając się łagodnie wraz z ruchem pojazdu. Strzelba kalibru .12 leżała na jego kolanach. Nick i Judy byli ubrani w podobne cywilne rzeczy, wraz z polarowymi płaszczami i odpowiednio dopasowanymi kurtkami zimowymi. Oboje mieli swoje odznaki zawieszone na szyi.

Wolfram był pierwszym, który przerwał ciszę. Skupił wzrok na Nicku, który siedział bez ruchu, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, „Nie jest jeszcze za późno, by się z tego wycofać. Nikt nie zmieni o was swego zdania…”

Nick spojrzał w górę, stanowczo patrząc się Wolframowi w oczy. „Nie ma takiej opcji,” Powiedział, „Ich wszystkich czeka wyboista jazda w dół… _szczególnie Finnick’a._ ”

„A jeśli ucieknie się do użycia zabójczej siły?” Nalegał Wolfram, patrząc się na Nicka swym znajomym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

„ _Wtedy go uśpię._ ” Powiedział Nick, głosem tak niskim, że przypominał on warknięcie.

Wolfram skinął głową, spoglądając na swój zegarek; 03:25, pięć minut do rozpoczęcia akcji. Chwilę później pojazd zatrzymał się a on i Nick otworzyli szeroko tylne drzwi. Wyskoczyli ze środka, jednocześnie rozdzielając się i wyjmując bronie z kabur, przeszukując okolicę w poszukiwaniu przeciwników. Jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, cała drużyna SWAT’u wydostała się z ciężarówki, dołączając do reszty grupy z drugiego pojazdu. Nick i Judy, gwałtownie przeszli na przeciwległe końce budynku, chroniącego ich cel.

Nick ustawił się tuż przy wejściu do skąpanej w cieniu wschodniej alejki. Trzymał swój pistolet za nogą, gdy stanął na warcie. Spojrzał w kierunku drugiego końca alejki, prosto na Judy, która schowała się przy zachodniej części budynku. Zajęła pozycję za wielkim śmietnikiem na początku alejki, trzymając załadowaną i odblokowaną broń w obu łapkach. Skinęła głową do Nicka. Jej fioletowe oczy przesuwały się dookoła, gdy spoglądała dookoła terenu.

„Bravo-six, na pozycji,” Wyszeptał do swojego radia Nick.

„Charlie-four, na pozycji,” Nadeszła odpowiedź od drugiej drużyny, w której byli Fangmeyer i Delgato.

„10-4, włamujemy się do lobby,” Wyszeptał do radia Wolfram. Ze swojej pozycji Nick mógł zobaczyć, jak klęczy przy drzwiach i podłącza przyrząd elektryczny do czujnika kart. To było sprytne urządzenie stworzone przez dział badawczo-rozwojwy, mogący obejść zabezpieczenia zamka RFID, używając algorytmu komputerowego. W ciągu kilku chwil, lampka na czujniku kard zaświeciła zielonym światłem, a Wolfram otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, przytrzymując je, gdy cały oddział SWAT’u cicho wbiegł do wnętrza.

Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w środku, Wolfram szybko przesunął się na przód rzędu funkcjonariuszy ustawionych przed docelowymi drzwiami, szykując strzelbę i cicho ją odbezpieczając. Podniósł swą pięść, i każdy funkcjonariusz ścisnął ramię funkcjonariusza przed nim, dopóki Wolfram nie poczuł uścisku na swym prawym ramieniu. Cicho wciągnął powietrze, mając dać sygnał.

Nagle, nastąpił potężny wybuch, a drzwi rozpadły się w gradzie odłamków dębowego drewna i resztek pocisków, które utknęły w ścianie naprzeciwko. Ktoś ze środka otworzył ogień ze strzelby. Dwa kolejne strzały przeszyły drzwi, powodując, że Wolfram przesunął się o krok do tyłu.

„ _UDŁAWCIE SIĘ TYM, GLINIARZE!_ ” Szorstki głos wykrzyczał ze środka.

„ _GRANAT HUKOWY!_ ” Ryknął Wolfram, praktycznie wyrywając go z łapy funkcjonariusza za nim, wyrywając zawleczkę zębami i wrzucając go przez otwór w drzwiach.

Wraz z oślepiającym błyskiem światła, nastąpił ogłuszający huk, gdy urządzenie do rozpraszania uwagi wybuchło wewnątrz mieszkania. Eli energicznie podbiegł i wykopał połamane drzwi z zawiasów, strzelając prosto w tors strzelca – rosomaka, gdy wszedł do środka. „ _JUŻ, JUŻ, JUŻ!_ ” Krzyknął, słysząc jak pancerni wchodzą do środka tuż za nim.

Ryk karabinów maszynowych, podkreślony głośnymi strzałami ze strzelby, przebiły się przez noc. Na zewnątrz, Nick przyszykował swoją broń, a jego oddech przyśpieszył, gdy przygotowywał się do akcji. Nagle, zabrzmiał za nim dźwięk tłuczącego się szkła, przez który natychmiast się odwrócił. Finnick wyskoczył przez boczne okno, lądując w stercie zbitego szkła i odłamków drewna, leżącej na spowitej w śniegu alejce. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, a Nick ujrzał jak Finnick zaklnął pod nosem, nim podniósł się na nogi i odbiegł alejką w drugą stronę.

„ _Widzę cel!_ ” Krzyknął Nick do swego radia, ścigając swojego dawnego towarzysza w przestępstwach, tak szybko jak niosły go jego nogi.

Finnick podbiegł go końca alejki, wskakując na śmietnik i przeskakując nad drucianą bramą, blokującą przejście do alejki, skręcającej w prawo. Nick podążał za nim, łatwo omijając przeszkodę, z powodu jego wzrostu. Zeskoczył na stopy, przyśpieszając biegu, lecz Finnick, wybiegał już na ulicę na końcu alejki.

„Przebiega przez Rime Street, w kierunku kolejnej uliczki!” Powiedział Nick, zatrzymując się tylko na pół oddechu i spoglądając na auta nim wybiegł do przodu.

„Nick, pobiegnę od drugiej strony, by go odciąć!” Głos Judy zabrzmiał w jego słuchawce, „Nie strać go z oczu!”

Finnick przejął prowadzenie, skręcając gwałtownie w labirynt alejek. Biegł najszybciej jak mógł, wzbijając stopami delikatny śnieg w powietrze. Skręcili w długą uliczkę, z wysokim drucianym płotem na samym środku. Finnick wskoczył na niego i wspinał się na szczyt, przekręcając się i schodząc trochę w dół nim zeskoczył i ponownie zaczął biec. Nick ujrzał swoją szansę; dziko podbiegł do bramy i chwycił się jej swymi dłuższymi kończynami, wyrzucając się na jej szczyt. Oparł stopy o górną poręcz i rzucił się na Finnick’a, lądując na nim i koziołkując niczym warcząca kula futra.

Pustyny lis posłał potężne kopnięcie w brzuch, odrzucając Nicka na ziemię kilka stóp dalej, i wyciągnął nóż ze swojej kieszeni. Nick stanął na nogi i wyciągnął swoją broń, celując nią w twarz Finnick’a.

W oczach Nicka pojawiła się żądza śmierci, kiedy ścisnął pistolet obiema łapami, w momencie, gdy spoglądał przez celownik. „Rzuć to,” Powiedział, nisko warcząc.

Finnick, wciąż na jednym kolanie, odrzucił nóż na bok, i podniósł ręce nad głowę. Łapali z trudem oddechy i patrzyli się na siebie, nim z paszczy Nicka wydostało się wściekłe warknięcie. „Sprzedałeś mnie, _ty wbijający nóż w plecy mały śmieciu…_ ”

„A co z tobą, co, Nick? Zostawiłeś mnie na mieliźnie; _Musiałem jakoś przetrwać!_ ” Odszczeknął Finnick, jednak łamiący się głos, i nastroszone uszy sugerowały, że nie jest pewien swych słów, gdy próbował je wypowiedzieć.

Nozdrza Nicka zaczęły buzować, a niskie warknięcie wydostało się z jego ust, nim ponownie przemówił, „On zabił pięciu świetnych gliniarzy i prawie zabił mnie, Fin! _ON PRAWIE ZABIŁ JUDY!_ ”

Finnick wyglądał tak, jakby go zatkało, gdy położył swoją łapkę na kolanie, i wziął kilka razy głęboki oddech. Podniósł wzrok, spoglądając w przepełnione nienawiścią oczy swego byłego przyjaciela, „Przysięgam, Nick… _przysięgam_ , że tak nie miało się stać…”

Nick miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył jak oczy Finnick’a odbiły się w prawą stronę, tuż ponad ramieniem Nicka. Wzdrygnął się, i połowicznie odwrócił, lecz było za późno; zimna stal lufy pistoletu, przycisnęła się do jego skroni. „ _Cholera!_ ” Syknął.

Seth Grimm stał za nim, ubrany w jeansy i czarną bluzę z kapturem. Bestialski uśmiech pojawił się na jego wąskiej paszczy, a jego wysokie uszy obniżyły się. „Rzuć to, płaskostopy,” Warknął.

Nick przełknął ślinę i rzucił broń na śnieg przed Finnick’iem. Pustynny lis przesunął się do przodu i chwycił ją, jednak była delikatnie za duża na jego łapy. Spojrzał się nerwowo dookoła. „Dalej, wynośmy się stąd, to miejsce za chwilę będzie się roić od glin…” Powiedział, wstając na nogi.

Czarne usta Seth’a wykrzywiły się mocniej, co spowodowało, że jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej groteskowy niż wcześniej. Jego mroźnie, zielono-szare oczy przesunęły się powoli na Finnick’a, „Teraz, stary… sprzątniesz tego idiotę i będziesz związany z Jack’iem na dobre, kumasz?”

Finnick zawahał się, spoglądając dookoła kilka razy. W końcu, ponury wyraz wściekłości pojawił się na jego paszczy, kiedy spojrzał się na Nicka. Opanował swój oddech, a pełne grozy uspokojenie objęło jego małą postać.

Ręce Nicka bezwładnie opadły wzdłuż niego, gdy Finnick podniósł broń celując w jego głowę. Cicho błagał o to, by Judy nie musiała widzieć tego, co ma się stać. Patrzył się na swojego zdrajcę, „Więc tak to się kończy, co, Fin? _Sprzedałeś duszę temu diabłu…_ ”

„Zamknij się, Rudzielcu!” Syknął Seth, „ _Zrób to, Fin!_ ”

_NICK! Zgłoś się, Nick, jaki jest twój status!?_

Przepełniony desperacją głos Judy wydobył się ze słuchawki Nicka, gdy zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech i czekając na koniec. _Tak mi przykro, Judy…_ Pomyślał.

„Przepraszam, Nick…” Powiedział Finnick, ściskając spust.

Nastąpił ogłuszający huk, i coś gorącego plusnęło na policzek Nicka. Przeszył go wstrząs, lecz, gdy usłyszał wytłumiony odgłos za nim, uświadomił sobie, że nie jest martwy i otworzył swoje oczy. Finnick stał przed nim trzymając dymiący pistolet. Nick odwrócił się i ujrzał Grimm’a leżącego niedbale na śniegu, z kałużką krwi wypływającej z tyłu jego głowy. Jego pozbawione życia oczy spoglądały w niebo, z małą dziurą w jego czole.

Nick odwrócił się z szerokimi oczami. Finnick uśmiechnął się i rzucił broń Nickowi, klęcząc na śniegu z łapami z tyłu jego głowy. Wtedy Judy, wybiegła zza narożnika, podnosząc swój pistolet na Finnick’a i podchodząc do niego. Nick podniósł swoją broń, i bez słowa schował ją do kabury, kiedy Judy wyjęła kajdanki.

„Nick, _dzięki Bogu_ … kiedy słyszałam strzał…” Zaczęła Judy, spoglądając na Finnick’a.

„Wszystkie jednostki, tu Wolfram, dwóch zaaresztowanych, trzech zabitych na miejscu. Zająć pozycje i oczyścić teren dla transportu,” Głos Wolframa wydostał się z radia, „Bajer, złapałeś go?”

Nick nacisnął przycisk w radiu. „Tak, mamy go,” Powiedział, „Mamy też jeszcze jednego zabitego na miejscu – to Seth Grimm.” W tym momencie, Fangmeyer i Delgato wyszli zza rogu, podbiegając do nich, podnosząc Finnick’a na nogi, i zabierając go ku ciężarówce policyjnej, która właśnie podjechała pod budynek.

Bez słowa, i myślenia o tym kto mógł ich obserwować, Nick przytulił Judy do siebie, łagodnie przyciskając na chwilę jej głowę do swej piersi. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie i spojrzeli po sobie, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Nick spojrzał w dal i ujrzał Finnick’a stojącego na drugim końcu alejki, który się na niego patrzył. Miał spokój wypisany na twarzy, co było u niego niebywałą rzadkością. Ich oczy się spotkały i Finnick skinął do niego głową, nim Fangmeyer potrząsnęła nim i powiedziała, by się odsunął.

Wolfram stał na zewnątrz ciężarówki, którą przyjechał. Strzelba zwisała u jego boku, gdy nadzorował działania funkcjonariuszy. Nagle, zadzwonił jego telefon; to był Mundi.

„Tu Wolfram,” Powiedział, odbierając rozmowę, „Mów do mnie, Mundi.”

„Mam złe, dobre, i gorsze wieści…” Powiedział Mundi; wydawał się nie móc złapać oddechu.

„Czyli jakie?” Powiedział Wolfram unosząc brew.

„Hornday zabarykadował się w swojej sypialni, gdy przyszliśmy,” Powiedział Mundi, delikatnie drżącym głosem, „Starałem się jak mogłem, by go przekonać, ale wybrał łatwiejsze wyjście… strzelił sobie w łeb nim zdołaliśmy go powstrzymać.”

„Cholera… _niech, to szlag!_ ” Syknął Wolfram, „Cóż… jakie są dobre wieści?”

„Dobre wieści są takie, że jego komputer jest obładowany dowodami… przed samobójstwem zostawił nawet notatkę, że przyznaje się do swojego udziału w tym wszystkim. To pomoże nam w śledztwie przeciwko Jack’owi i jego kumplom.”

„Prawie zaczynam się bać, by spytać jakie są gorsze wieści, Mundi…” Powiedział Wolfram, wchodząc do ciężarówki, gdy ostatni funkcjonariusz zajął swoje miejsce. Uderzył trzykrotnie w dach, dając sygnał kierowcy, by odjechał.

„Tak naprawdę, Harbinger nie jest narkotykiem… jego sprzedaż była tylko fazą pierwszą… czymś w rodzaju testu polowego, i szansą na zdobycie wystarczających środków na fazę drugą…” Powiedział Mundi.

„Co?!” Powiedział Wolfram, marszcząc brwi w przerażeniu i zmieszaniu, „Więc czym to do diabła jest?!”

„ _Bronią chemiczną_.”        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	20. Chapter 20

Finnick siedział bez ruchu na zimnym stalowym krześle w pokoju przesłuchań na Komisariacie, a przy jego boku stał przypisany przez miasto adwokat. Dochodziła dziewiąta rano, kiedy przyszedł Wolfram, i zajął swoje miejsce. Adwokatem była młoda, posępna zebra, która nosiła parę okularów z kanciastymi oprawkami, i trzymała teczkę pod ręką. Stała tam patrząc się na detektywa swym srogim spojrzeniem, lecz nic nie powiedziała.

Na jednej ze ścian pokoju było wielkie lustro weneckie, za którym stali Nick i Judy obserwujący całe przesłuchanie. Oczy Nicka skupiły się na Finnick’u, a on sam pocierał w przemyśleniach swoją brodę.

Wolfram zaczął, poprzez przedstawienie się i wyjaśnienie, że wszystko w tym pokoju jest nagrywane. Wytłumaczył też, że ma prawo zachować ciszę, i nie zaskutkuje to żadnymi zyskami lub karami. Finnick potwierdził, że to zrozumiał.

Detektyw wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie, zamknął oczy, i poluźnił delikatnie krawat, gdy rozłożył się w krześle. Po chwili, jego powieki się uniosły i skupił swój rdzawy wzrok na Finnick’u. Przekrzywił głowę, kiedy obserwował pustynnego lisa, delikatnie pukając palcami w stół. W końcu, po ciszy długiej na tyle, by prawnik zaczął się wiercić z niecierpliwości, powiedział, „ Posłuchaj, sprawdziłem twój rejestr wykroczeń. Wiem, że to nie jest twój pierwszy raz, i że miałeś na koncie sporo przestępstw, więc nie będę grał z tobą w żadne głupie gierki. Wiem także, że to co zrobiłeś, jest czymś o wiele gorszym niż to, czego dokonałeś kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Moją pracą jest to, by wyciągnąć jakikolwiek sens z tej cholernie zagmatwanej opowieści, więc chcę usłyszeć, o tym co się stało, z twojej perspektywy.”

„To, że się miało trudny czas, chociaż dla mnie ma jakiś sens…” Powiedział Finnick, zwracając wzrok na podłogę, jednak od czasu do czasu spoglądał na lustro weneckie.

 _Wie, że Nick go obserwuje,_ Pomyślał Wolfram, _Dobrze._

„Powiedziano mi, że przyjaźniłeś się przez wiele lat z Nickiem… poznaliście się, gdy byliście dziećmi?” Powiedział Wolfram. Jego głos był zrelaksowany i konwersacyjny, jednak obserwowanie najmniejszych ruchów Finnick’a było nieubłaganie widoczne.

„Tak,” Powiedział Finnick, „Prawie nierozłączni… prawie.”

„Naciągaliście razem ssaki w momencie, gdy Nick i Judy się poznali, czyż nie?”

„Tak, my uch… tylko tyle robiliśmy. Nie ma powodu, by się w tym zagłębiać. Chodzi o to, że byliśmy wspólnikami,” Powiedział Finnick niskim głosem, zwracając wzrok ku podłodze.

„Do momentu, gdy przyszła Judy i go zabrała, co? Poszedł… i został gliną, zostawiając cię na lodzie.” Powiedział Wolfram, neutralnym tonem głosu, tak jakby subtelnie chciał dostać się do wnętrza Finnick’a.

„Tak. To, że został gliniarzem zamknęło nasz… biznes.”

„I dlatego dołączyłeś do Hargireve’a i wbiłeś Nickowi nóż w plecy?” Powiedział Wolfram. Jego słowa były prowokujące, lecz on wypowiedział je ze spokojem.

„Ja nie… ja nie chciałem, by stało się cokolwiek takiego! Tu nie chodzi o to!” Powiedział Finnick, zwracając swój wzrok na Wolframa, odsłaniając fragmenty emocji.

„Jasne, że to nie ty pociągnąłeś spust,” Przycisnął Wolfram, delikatnie przysuwając się do przodu, „Ale było wiele sytuacji, w których prawie zabiłeś swojego przyjaciela; chcę po prostu wiedzieć: dlaczego?”

„Mój klient, odmawia odpowiedzi na to pytanie,” Wtrącił się adwokat, wyglądając bardzo nieswojo, gdy obserwował rosnące napięcie w swoim kliencie.

„Jeśli chciałbym zabić Nicka, miałbym wiele okazji, by to zrobić,” Powiedział Finnick, delikatnie wykrzywiając usta, „Ja też jestem tu ofiarą! Nie miałem wyboru… a nawet gdybym miał, nie miałem pojęcia o tym, jak chore rzeczy planuje Jack!”

„Panie Finnick, radzę panu…” Wtrącił się jego adwokat, spoglądając nerwowo  na jej małego, lecz momentalnie ożywionego klienta.

„Czemu niby chciałbym skrzywdzić Nicka?” Spytał, wystawiając swoje łapki, „Nie zrobiłbym żadnej z tych chorych rzeczy, z których żyją Jack i Seth… nie chciałem, by cokolwiek takiego się stało!”

„Wymyka się… _szlag by to,_ ” Wymamrotał Nick. Popukał kilka razy swoim palcem w brodę, nim uświadomił sobie, co zrobić. „Przepraszam, Karotka,” Powiedział do Judy, przesuwając się w kierunku drzwi i pukając w nie. Wolfram miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, lecz wstał i otworzył je, wpuszczając Nicka do środka.

Patrzył się przez chwilę na Finnick’a, a następnie odwrócił się do Wolframa. „Detektywie, mógłbym zamienić z nim kilka słów?” Spytał, niskim i równym głosem. Za lustrem, Judy obserwowała go z wielkim zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, czego chce dokonać.

Wolfram skinął głową, spoglądając ponuro na Finnicka. „Jasne, Bajer,” Powiedział z nutką kpiny w głosie, „Tak, czy siak zaczynało mi się tu robić duszno przez to towarzystwo.” Wyszedł, i stanął obok Judy, w momencie, gdy Nick zajął miejsce Wolframa.

W końcu, wahając się przez chwilę, Finnick podniósł wzrok, by móc spojrzeć Nickowi w oczy. Patrzyli się na siebie przez kilka kolejnych sekund, gdy adwokat niepewnie spoglądał pomiędzy nimi. „Co dokładnie-” Zaczęła mówić, lecz Finnick się wtrącił.

„Może sobie stąd pójdziesz, i udasz się na spacer?” Powiedział, bez patrzenia się na nią.

„Panie Finnick, jako pański adwokat, stanowczo odradzam-!”

„ _Powiedziałem wynocha!_ ” Syknął, wskazując swoim kciukiem w kierunku drzwi. „Zobaczę się z tobą w sądzie,” Dodał, odwracając wzrok do Nicka, który oparł się łokciami o stół, lecz nie miał najmniejszej ochoty złagodzić swojego spojrzenia.

Adwokat parsknął i przesunął się do drzwi, wychodząc i zamykając je za sobą.

„Nie ma szans na podróż w drugą stronę, Fin, wiesz o tym.” Powiedział Nick.         

„Tak, to jest to, czego się obawiam…” Odparł Finnick, kładąc łapki na kolanach.

„To jest skrzyżowanie,” Powiedział Nick, „Musisz wybrać kierunek, w którym uda się twoje życie. Musisz zdecydować. Teraz i w tym pokoju, musisz zdecydować o tym, czy będziesz handlującym narkotykami śmieciem, który służy tylko swojej chciwości, czy udasz się w tym kierunku, który obrałeś dziś, gdy dokonałeś czegoś dobrego.”

Finnick odwrócił wzrok na podłogę, jednak jego uszy były ustawione w kierunku Nicka.

„Wiem jak to jest podjąć taki wybór,” Powiedział cicho Nick, spoglądając na lustro weneckie.

„Tak? Byłeś kiedyś obwiniony o współudział w zabójstwie pięciu gliniarzy?” Odszczeknął Finnick, marszcząc brwi.

„Nie, ale kiedy poznałem Judy, musiałem podjąć tą samą decyzję, którą masz przed sobą – by zrobić coś dobrego, lub złego. Ja podjąłem dobrą decyzję,” Powiedział, ponownie skupiając wzrok na Finnick’u.

Kontynuował, pochylając się do przodu, i opuszczając wzrok, „Nie wywiniesz się od tego, Fin, nieważne co byś powiedział. To się nie liczy. To co się liczy, to fakt, czy obudzisz się jutro, pojutrze i popojutrze, by móc spojrzeć sobie we własne odbicie w lustrze. Pytaniem jest to, czy chcesz być handlującym narkotykami gangsterem, który sprzedaje własnych przyjaciół i pozwala na zapadnięcie się tego miasta w czeluści piekła, tylko po to by zarobić kilka dolców? Czy chcesz być kimś, kto chce stanąć naprzeciw tego co dokonał, i to naprawić? Wiem kim ja chciałbym być; ale wiem też, głęboko w środku, kim _ty_ chciałbyś być.”

Finnick siedział bez ruchu, i patrzył się przed siebie przez kilka chwil. W końcu, zanurzył twarz w swoich łapkach i zgarbił się, opuszczając uszy.

„Więc, powiedz mi, Fin,” Powiedział Nick, gdy jego głos przybrał zaskakująco łagodny ton, „Jak doszliśmy do tego, co się stało?”

Minęła długa cisza, podczas której Finnick się pozbierał, a Nick przysunął swoje krzesło jeszcze bliżej, kładąc łokcie na kolanach i przesuwając swoją paszczę na wysokość twarzy Finnick’a. W końcu, z cichym westchnięciem i osunięciem ramion, Finnick podniósł się i spojrzał Nickowi w oczy. „Kiedy odszedłeś z Hops, oczywiste było to, że sam nie mogłem dokonać większości kantów, które robiliśmy,” Zaczął, niskim głosem, „Właściwie… szukałem kogoś, kto mógłby zagrać twoją rolę, ale, co było zabawne, nie znałem nikogo, komu mógłbym wystarczająco zaufać.”

Nick prawie niepostrzeżenie zmarszczył brwi, i przeplótł swoje palce.

„Pomyślałem, że może powinienem podążyć za tobą, i wyjść na prostą. Wtedy pojawił się pomysł o tym, żebym założył wynajem limuzyn – może to narodziło się przez twoje opowieści o Skowyjcach i całym śledztwie,” Powiedział Finnick, wyglądając tak, jakby zaczął się relaksować, i kupował iluzję tego, że on i Nick są jedynymi obecnymi w pomieszczeniu, „Tak, czy siak, chodziłem do wszystkich banków w Zwierzogrodzie, ale nikt nie chciał pożyczyć mi kapitału na rozruch. Prawie się poddałem, ale mój kumpel wspomniał o tym, że powinienem pogadać z Landon’em Graves’em… powiedział, że najpewniej się zgodzi.”

„Graves? Poprzedni przywódca Blood Fangs?” Powiedział Nick, podnosząc uszy.

Finnick skinął głową. „Tak w skrócie: Spotkałem się z nim, a on użyczył mi tyle pieniędzy ile potrzebowałem. Powiedziałem mu, że wychodzę na prostą – nie chciałem żadnych haczyków w naszej umowie. Zgodził się na tak długo, jak będę dawał priorytet na przejazdy dla jego kumpli. Dla mnie brzmiało to w porządku.”

„Mów dalej,” Powiedział Nick, słuchając go z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

„Wszystko szło dobrze, do momentu, w którym cię postrzelili. Jednej nocy poszedłem do baru, by dowiedzieć się o tym, kto to zrobił. Kilku członków Blood Fangs złapało mnie i powiedzieli mi, że będę się widzieć z ich nowym szefem, a on nie jest zadowolony z tego co zrobiłem. Zabrali mnie do Jack’a. Powiedział, że jestem mu winien przysługę, ze względu na długi, które miałem u Blood Fangs…”

„Więc, co się stało z starym szefem?” Spytał Nick.

„Właśnie o to spytałem, zanim mnie tam zawieźli… powiedzieli mi, że Jack zaaranżował wielkie spotkanie najważniejszych członków Blood Fangs, wraz z kilkoma jego kumplami uzbrojonymi w karabiny. Wbił maczetę w głowę Graves’a… zabił go na oczach wszystkich! Powiedział, że on jest nowym szefem, i każdy, kto się z tym nie zgadza może w każdej chwili dołączyć do starego.”

„Tak… to… to jest bardzo możliwe,” Powiedział Nick, z zniesmaczeniem na twarzy.

„Ale kiedy usłyszał, że jestem twoim przyjacielem, udawał załamanego z powodu tego co się stało. Powiedział, że to był wypadek. Wspomniał też, że on również jest twoim starym kumplem. Zwierzył mi się, że mógłby uczynić mnie jego ‘zastępcą’, a jeśli przeżyłeś, również ciebie chciałby w to wciągnąć. Dlatego, miał prośbę żebym wsypał ci trochę H – powiedział, że chciał wyciągnąć cię siłą z ZPD i pozwolić byś wrócił do półświatka. On… on zawsze tak łagodnie mówił o tym, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwił, i że chciał cię uchronić przed tym co ma nastąpić…”

Uszy Nicka podniosły się, a on pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, chwytając łapami swoje kolana, „Uchronić przed czym, Fin?! Co planuje Jack?”

Finnick zawahał się, krótko spoglądając na lustro, a później na Nicka. Westchnął, przesuwając swoje łapy wzdłuż twarzy i paszczy. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się potworne uświadomienie tego, w jak potworną rzecz się zaplątał.

„On… on planuje użyć Harbinger’a jako broni. Chce też uzbroić swoich kumpli dzięki ogromnemu transportowi broni, płynącemu właśnie teraz, jako ‘prezent’ od SSA,” Powiedział, niskim i wstrząśniętym przez emocje głosem, „Chce zabić wszystkich w ratuszu. Od Burmistrza Dalmore, po recepcjonistki, wpuszczając do wentylacji skoncentrowany gaz-H… potem, rozpyli Harbinger’a w całym mieście, by wywołać kompletny chaos… a kiedy ZPD będzie w potrzasku, użyje swojej prywatnej armii, by wytropić i zabić każdego gliniarza w Zwierzogrodzie…”

W pokoju za lustrem weneckim, Judy i Wolfram wydali z siebie pełne przerażenia westchnięcie. „Dane w komputerze Hornday’a pokazują użycie Harbinger’a jako aerozolu,” Powiedział Wolfram, gdy ponure zmarszczenie brwi przebiło się przez jego pozbawioną emocji twarz, „Ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia co oni mogą tym osiągnąć… _to po prostu jest_ …”

Oczy Nicka poszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Jego umysł nie wiedział jak zareagować, a uszy opuścił po sobie, na wieść o potwornej informacji. „To jest _kompletnie obłąkane_ …” Wyszeptał, „Jakim cudem udało mu się położyć łapy na wojskowym sprzęcie z SSA?!”

„On ma tam przyjaciół… _skorumpowanych przyjaciół_ , chętnie służących pomocą w nielegalnej sprzedaży broni,” Powiedział Finnick, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, „Dotrze tu kontenerowcem, który przypłynie na miejsce jutro w nocy.”

„Obstawiam, że uzbroił Harbinger’a, ale nie pomyślał o jego transporcie.” Powiedział melancholijnie Nick, pukając palcami w swoje kolano, „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wszyscy z SSA są znani z wielkich osiągnięć w projektowaniu broni chemicznej… zgaduję, że system transportu, jest częścią tej małej przesyłki?”

Finnick skinął głową, „Tak, ma kilka granatów gazowych, wraz z dostawą próbek – jedna zawiera broń którą użyli na twoich kumplach. Cała dostawa będzie oferowała kilka innych opcji ataków z użyciem H…”

„Fin, posłuchaj mnie, musisz nam powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz o tym statku i o tym, gdzie ukrywa się Jack…” Powiedział Nick, nieudanie starając się ukryć nutkę desperacji w swoim głosie, „Musimy go powstrzymać, albo zginą tysiące… może nawet _setki tysięcy_ …”

„Kryjówka mieści się w magazynie w dokach… Blood Fangs Posse, odcięło port od świata…” Powiedział Finnick, kładąc łapki na kolanach. „Zebrali wszystkich, których nie było na miejscu, i zabili wszystkich, którzy odmówili. Jedyne osoby będące w porcie, którzy nie są w Blood Fangs, to pracownicy. Ale nie ma sensu niczego im mówić, bo Jack ma cały port w swojej kieszeni.”

„Co ze statkiem? Znasz jego nazwę?”

Finnick zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w przestrzeń przez  chwilę. W końcu, pstryknął palcami i spojrzał na Nicka, „The Dragon’s Breath!”

„A numer budynku, w którym mają kryjówkę?” Powiedział Nick, wyciągając notes i zapisując to, co powiedział mu Finnick.

„Budynek trzydzieści dwa, przy żurawiach… wybrał to miejsce, by mogli przemycić broń, tak szybko, aby nikt tego nie widział,” Powiedział Finnick, patrząc się na Nicka w przerażeniu, „Nick… _posłuchaj mnie_ , nie macie żadnych szans… tam musi być jakieś dwieście lub więcej jego zbirów. Oni _teraz_ są uzbrojeni po zęby, a gdy dostaną w swoje łapy wojskowy sprzęt…”

Ignorując ostatnią wypowiedź Finnick’a, Nick zeskoczył z krzesła, otwierając drzwi do pokoju obserwacji i podając swój notes Judy. „Karotka! Lepiej żebyście się tym szybko zajęli,” Powiedział, patrząc się na Finnick’a, „To musi być wielka operacja, jeśli mamy ich powstrzymać, nim będzie za późno.”

Judy skinęła głową, biorąc notes i spojrzała na Nicka z ponurym przejęciem na twarzy. „Zadzwonię do Mundiego i powiem, by wysłał TWJS do portu,” Powiedziała, odwracając się do Wolframa.

„Jasne, potrzebujemy wielu informacji, zanim zrealizujemy plan operacyjny. W międzyczasie, mam kilka kontaktów w Centrum Imigracji… jeśli nam pomogą, to w momencie, gdy my zajmiemy się Hargrieve’m, oni zatrzymają statek i przeszukają go nim dotrze do przystani,” Powiedział Wolfram, krzyżując ręce na torsie, „Bez żadnych nakazów.”

„Zaprowadzę Finnick’a do aresztu, i spotkam się z wami w pokoju konferencyjnym w Zooicide, żeby omówić nasz plan z Komendantem,” Powiedział Nick, wracając do pokoju przesłuchań.

Judy i Wolfram skinęli głową, po czym szybko wyszli.

Nick wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni mały zestaw kajdanek, w których przyszedł Finnick. „Odwróć się,” Powiedział płasko. Finnick zrobił to, a Nick założył kajdanki na miejsce. Wyprowadził Finnick’a z pokoju z łapą obwiniętą wokół jego kołnierza.

Szli w ciszy do drzwi od celi. Nick je otworzył, a Finnick, zatrzymał się w wejściu.

„Pochyl się do przodu, i rozstaw stopy,” Powiedział Nick, tym samym płaskim, pozbawionym emocji tonem, „Kiedy zdejmę kajdanki, połóż łapy na głowie i nie ruszaj się, rozumiesz?” Otworzył i zdjął kajdanki. Finnick wszedł do środka, a Nick zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, i przekręcił zamek. Bez żadnego słowa odwrócił się i zaczął wracać tam skąd przyszedł.

„Nick, _czekaj!_ ”

Zatrzymał się, lecz stał bez ruchu, trzymając łapy w kieszeni.

„Nick, przepraszam… _nigdy nie chciałem, by to się stało_ …” Powiedział Finnick, zaciskając łapy na kratach od celi i patrząc się na Nicka. Jego głos był niski i załamywał się z powodu nadmiaru emocji, co u niego było rzadkością.

„ _Czyli jednak schrzaniłeś, co?!_ ” Zerwał się Nick. Jego paszcza była wykrzywiona w warknięcie, gdy spojrzał na Finnick’a, zabójczym wzrokiem.

Ból pojawił się na jego twarzy pustynnego lisa, gdy ten obniżył swój wzrok ku podłodze, przyciskając swoje czoło do krat. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi długa, niezręczna cisza.

„Chcę, żebyś coś zrozumiał, Finnick,” Powiedział niskim głosem Nick, kończąc długą pauzę.

Finnick spojrzał się na niego, lecz nic nie powiedział.

„Nigdy nie kochałem nikogo tak bardzo, jak kocham ją,” Kontynuował Nick, skupiając wzrok na drzwiach od wyjścia, stojących na końcu korytarza. Jego cichy głos odbijał się od ścian aresztu, „Tak jak wiesz, zakochiwałem się w wielu dziewczynach… ale nigdy _w taki_ sposób. Kocham Judy ponad swoje życie, Fin… ona jest w mojej krwi… _ona jest w mojej duszy_ … i częściowo przez ciebie, prawie ją straciłem.”

Finnick słuchał go w piorunującej ciszy, zaciskając kraty i opuszczając uszy.

„Ale ty jesteś najbliższą mi osobą, którą mógłbym nazwać bratem,” Powiedział Nick, machając ogonem, by zapanować nad emocjami. „Część mnie chciała cię zastrzelić w tej alejce, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, ale druga część desperacko chciała znaleźć powód, by ci wybaczyć.”

Uszy Finnick’a podniosły się, a on w zmieszaniu zmarszczył brwi, rozwierając usta kilka razy nim udało mu się uformować słowa. Nick miał rację; przez długi czas byli dla siebie jak bracia. Teraz Nick miał każdy możliwy powód na świecie, by go nienawidzić. Zastanawiał się, czy po tym co zrobił mógł liczyć na przebaczenie, jednak miał nadzieję, że to mogłoby się stać. „Co miałbym zrobić, Nick?” Spytał, załamanym głosem.

Nick spojrzał twardo, na swego dawnego przyjaciela, dokładnie go obserwując. „Powstań i powiedz, co zrobiłeś,” Powiedział, „Przyznaj się do winy we wszystkich zarzutach, i wtedy będę wiedział, że mogę ci ufać. Jeśli nie, nie będę mógł ryzykować tego, byś był w moim życiu, bo nigdy nie zaryzykuję tak bardzo, by cokolwiek stało się Judy… nawet dla ciebie.”

„Mogą mnie posadzić na całe życie, Nick,” Powiedział cicho Finnick.

„Wtedy, przez resztę swojego życia będziesz mógł się obudzić, spojrzeć na siebie w tym małym lusterku w swojej celi, i wiedzieć, że dokonałeś czegoś dobrego,” Odparł Nick, „Uwierz mi, bo ja nauczyłem się, że uczciwość jest jedyną rzeczą, której nikt nie może od ciebie zabrać. Jeśli poświęcisz ją dla czegoś, co według ciebie jest bardziej wartościowe, możesz stracić obydwie rzeczy.”

„To wcale tego nie ułatwia.”

„Nikt nie powiedział, że uczciwość jest łatwa,” Powiedział Nick, wzdychając, „Właśnie dlatego jest bezcenna.”

„Racja…” Powiedział Finnick, rozmyślając nad słowami Nicka, przez krótką chwilę. W końcu, na jego paszczy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a on sam spojrzał w górę, „Jesteś świetnym gościem, wiesz o tym, Nick? Uważaj tam na siebie.”

„Trzymaj się, Fin,” Powiedział cicho Nick, idąc wzdłuż korytarza, do momentu, gdy zniknął za drzwiami na jego końcu.

 

* * *

 

W ciągu dwóch godzin, Nick, Judy, Mundi i Wolfram zebrali się w biurze Bogo, gdy z przejęciem i przerażeniem narastającym na jego twarzy czytał akta sprawy. Stali w ciszy, gdy Bogo skończył przeglądać ostatni załącznik, zamknął teczkę, i zdjął okulary odkładając je na biurko. Patrzył się ślepo przed siebie, po czym zwrócił na nich wzrok, marszcząc brwi. „Czy wy rozumiecie, co spowoduje ta operacja? Prosicie mnie, żebym poszedł na wojnę…” Powiedział, przybitym głosem.

„Na to wygląda, sir,” Odpowiedział Wolfram, krzyżując ręce, gdy oparł się plecami o ścianę, „Ta wojna sama do nas idzie, czy tego chcemy, czy nie… nie zaczęliśmy tej walki, ale jest pewne jak diabli, że musimy ją skończyć, albo ona wykończy _nas_ , wraz z tym cholernym miastem.”

„Wysłaliśmy na miejsce Wiewiórczą Jednostkę Specjalną, a Detektyw Wolfram wstępnie naszkicował plan całej operacji,” Powiedział Mundi, głosem tak ponurym, jak głos Bogo, „Kiedy otrzymamy od nich informacje wywiadowcze, będziemy mogli dokończyć plan.”

„Bajer, znasz sposób działania tego całego Laughing Jack’a… jaka jest twoja ocena? Jest jakaś alternatywna opcja wykonania misji?” Powiedział Bogo, odwracając się do Nicka.

Nick stał z jedną ręką skrzyżowaną na ciele, a drugą pocierał swoją brodę. Otworzył oczy, i spojrzał na Komendanta, nim opuścił swoje ręce wzdłuż ciała. „Nie można z nim argumentować, zastraszyć go, lub zrozumieć, sir.” Powiedział Nick, „Dlatego, że nie ma żadnego racjonalnego motywu, który mógłby stać za jego działaniami… nie obchodzi go nic, i nikt, wliczając w to siebie. Po prostu chce spalić świat i tańczyć na jego zgliszczach. Jedynym sposobem, by go powstrzymać, jest użycie bezkompromisowej siły.”

Bogo skrzyżował ręce, i zamknął oczy, jakby rozważając nad wszystkimi aspektami tej sytuacji. „Dobrze,” Powiedział w końcu, obserwując ich swoim stanowczym wzrokiem, „Niech mnie trafi szlag, jeśli miałbym sobie spokojnie usiąść i pozwolić temu śmieciowi, by poszedł w moim mieście na prywatną wojnę przeciwko prawie i porządku. Macie wolną rękę, Poruczniku – otrzymacie wszystkie potrzebne środki. Poinformujcie mnie, gdy zakończycie obmyślać plan. Pan i Detektyw Wolfram możecie odmaszerować – Hops i Bajer, zostańcie jeszcze na chwilę.”

Wolfram i Mundi skinęli głowami i udali się do drzwi. Gdy Wolfram przechodził, poklepał Nicka po ramieniu, i uśmiechnął się.

„Wy dwoje, z powodu waszego nieszczęsnego zgonu, powinniście zostać na noc na komisariacie,” Powiedział Bogo, kładąc swoje kopyta na środku biurka, „Jeśli Hargrieve i jego gang wierzą, że jesteście martwi, lepiej będzie jeśli tak pozostanie. Rozumiem, że zajęliście dla siebie kanapy w Zooicide?”

„Tak, sir,” Powiedziała Judy, „Tak naprawdę, są bardzo wygodne. Clawhauser przyniósł nam kilka koców i poduszek.”

„Dobrze,” Powiedział Bogo, z raczej ponurym wyrazem twarzy, „Im szybciej to śledztwo się skończy, tym szybciej będziecie mogli wrócić do swoich domów. Och, i kiedy się tam znajdziecie, moglibyście potwierdzić, czy kamera bezpieczeństwa w tamtym pokoju, wciąż działa?” Podkreślił swoją prośbę, sugestywnym uniesieniem brwi.

Judy poczuła jak ciepło gwałtownie zaczęło narastać w jej uszach, gdy przypomniała sobie o nocy, którą tam poprzednio spędzili, i o tym że zasnęła oparta o ramię Nicka, trzymając go za łapkę. „ _Tam jest-_ Znaczy się, tak sir, sprawdzimy ją dla pana… kiedy tam będziemy…” Wybełkotała.

Nick przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się.

„Cudownie,” Powiedział Bogo, przesuwając teczkę na środek swojego biurka, i ponownie ją otwierając, „Odmaszerować.”

 

* * *

 

Reszta poranka i większość popołudnia, została skonsumowana przez nieuchronną górę papierkowej roboty, której wymagała sprawa tego kalibru. Około czwartej, Nick wyszedł i zadzwonił do Wiktorii.

„Dwa dni temu, zadzwoniłem do niej, by zignorowała raport o mojej śmierci, który był w wiadomościach,” Zauważył, „Czuję, że ze względu na jutrzejszą operację muszę zadzwonić jeszcze raz.” Nie wracał, aż do wpół do szóstej.

Judy wysunęła krzesło ze swojego miejsca pracy, i rozprostowała swoje ręce ponad głową, gdy z irytacją spojrzała na zegar, przyczepiony do ściany biura Zooicide. Nick kiedy tylko mógł, potrafił wymyślić najróżniejsze wymówki, tylko po to, by wyrwać się od pracy w biurze. Wolał ekscytujące dni na patrolu w mieście niż nudną papierkową robotę, i widocznie znowu zaczęło mu się to udzielać.

Wolfram, który tuż obok spoglądał wraz z Mundim na rozłożone na stojącym przed nimi wielkim stole, plany pięter i terenów wokół portu, zauważył wyraz twarzy Judy i wtrącił się. „Czemu nie zrobisz sobie przerwy, Hops? Siedzisz tu od godzin; zasługujesz na nią,” Powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, przeplatając dłonie, i wyciągając łapki, by wyprostować palce, „A co z wami?”

„Nie słyszałaś?” Odpowiedział Wolfram, z własnym krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach, „Bezbożnicy nie zaznają spokoju, więc my odpadamy.”

„Hej, mów za siebie, Eli!” Odparł Mundi.

„Odpocznij. My prawie skończyliśmy,” Powiedział Wolfram, gdy skinął głową.

Judy rozłożyła się w fotelu, spoglądając na sufit, kiedy jej głowa przesunęła się do tyłu, a ramiona opadły po jej bokach. „Dobrze,” Powiedziała, w końcu, „Chyba się przejdę.” Wstała zza biurka i skierowała się ku wyjściu, machając ponad swoim ramieniem.

Odskoczyła do tyłu, gdy niemalże wbiegła w Nicka, w drzwiach wychodzących z Zooicide. Kiedy się otrząsnęła, złapała się z biodra i zaczęła tupać swoją stopą o ziemię, spoglądając na niego w tej samej irytacji, którą obdarzyła przed chwilą zegar w biurze. „I gdzie ty dokładnie byłeś, żółtodziobie?” Spytała, nie mogąc powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który wykrzywił jej usta, gdy zobaczyła jak jego twarz rozjaśniała na jej widok.

„Kiedy wracałem do was po rozmowie z moją mamą, Clawhauser spytał mnie, czy mógłbym mu pomóc i wydobyć kilka akt z archiwów,” Powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Wiesz, że nie mogłem odmówić jego twarzy.”

„Hmmm, to całkiem wiarygodne,” Powiedziała, „A ja myślałam, że ty zrobiłeś coś głupiego, by uniknąć pracy w biurze.”

„Moja pani, jestem bardzo urażony, przez ten bardzo prawdopodobny osąd,” Powiedział Nick, odsuwając się na bok, tak, by mogła wejść z nim na korytarz, „Ale naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy – część akt jest odłożona tam gdzie się nie zmieszczę, a królik taki jak ty powinien je dosięgnąć. Pójdziesz ze mną?”

Zachichotała w odpowiedzi, wzruszając ramionami. „Dobra, jasne, czemu nie?”

Zaprowadził ją do wind, wciskając przycisk B1 i zakładając swoje łapy za plecami. W wypolerowanej stali, mogła ujrzeć jego odbicie. Jego paszczę wykrzywiał delikatny uśmiech, a jego prawy palec wskazujący pukał w dłoń nierównym rytmem. Gdy spojrzał na nią ukradkiem i szybko odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę, wiedziała, że coś się szykuje.

Prowadził ją wzdłuż zakręconych korytarzy, i zatrzymał się przed stalowymi drzwiami z napisem ‘Schowek’. O dziwo, mogła usłyszeć wytłumione dźwięki muzyki, pochodzące ze środka. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka zawijając swoją łapą i odsłaniając wnętrze.

W centrum przestronnego, łagodnie oświetlonego pokoju, otoczonego przez rury, wskaźniki i kotły, stał okrągły stolik i dwa krzesła przyniesione z stołówki. Szary wełniany koc służył jako obrus, a dwa starannie przygotowane nakrycia stołu, zostały rozłożone po jego obu stronach. Kartki papieru służyły jako podstawka pod dwa pudełka smażonego makaronu stojące tam wraz z pałeczkami do jedzenia. Przy każdym z dwóch nakryć stołu stał słoik po dżemie - każdy bez wątpienia wyjęty z stołówkowego śmietnika, wyczyszczony i włożony do zmywarki - a także dokładnie zwinięty papierowy ręcznik. W centrum stołu, w szyjce od butelki, najpewniej uratowanej z tego samego śmietnika, stała świeczka bezpieczeństwa, ogarniająca pomieszczenie romantycznym, migotliwym światłem. Światło ulic i księżyca, wyłaniało się z małego okna, na górze jednej ze ścian pomieszczenia, pokrywając pokój rozproszonym blaskiem. Zmysłowa jazzowa muzyka, wydobywała się z małego przenośnego radia, leżącego na stosie pudeł.

Nick podszedł do jednego z krzeseł, odsuwając je do tyłu, „Twoje krzesło.”

Zakryła swoje usta łapkami, przechodząc przez drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem na pyszczku. Usiadła na wskazanym przez niego krześle, i spojrzała na niego, „Nick to jest niesamowite… nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty to wszystko zrobiłeś!”

„Fangmeyer i Clawhauser mi pomogli,” Powiedział, podchodząc do krzesła naprzeciwko niej i siadając na nim, „Muszę przyznać, że to nie jest Igloo, ale prawdopodobieństwo tego, że zostaniemy otruci lub zamordowani, jest o wiele niższe… nie wspominając o tym, że to jest jedno z niewielu miejsc w tym budynku, bez żadnych kamer w środku…”

Wybuchła melodyjnym śmiechem, gdy podniosła swoją ‘serwetkę’ ze stołu i położyła ją na kolanach, „Pomyślałeś o wszystkim! O co innego mogłaby prosić dziewczyna?”

„Hmm, cóż, może napijesz się czegoś bąbelkowego?” Powiedział, pochylając się i wyjmując plastikową butelkę napoju gazowanego z imbirem, ze starego, metalowego, wypełnionego lodem wiadra. Spojrzał na butelkę udając rozeznanie w temacie, „Ach, szesnasty… cudowny rocznik!” Zwinnym ruchem łapy odkręcił nakrętkę i wypełnił jej słoik musującym bursztynowym napojem, a następnie zrobił to ze swoim, po czym odłożył butelkę do wiadra.

Ponownie zachichotała, otwierając swoje pałeczki, rozrywając i pocierając, by je wygładzić. Nick zrobił to samo i dosięgli nawzajem swoich pałeczek nim zanurzyli je w pudelkach. Makaron był gorący i świeży; wyczucie czasu Nicka, było jak zwykle idealne. Wdali się w beztroską konwersację, kompletnie zapominając na chwilę o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu czającym się nad miastem. Jednak, to że byli sami w kotłowni, stworzyło dla nich iluzję, że są oni jedynymi ssakami na świecie.

„Wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia jak ty to robisz,” Powiedziała, kiedy jej posiłek prawie się skończył, „Wyżebrałeś o sprzęt biurowy, zamówiłeś makaron, ustawiłeś wszystko w kotłowni i okazało się to być idealną randką.”

Przełknął solidną porcję makaronu i szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął, podziwiając sposób w jaki świeczka oświetlała jej cudowną twarz. „Cóż, nie jest jeszcze idealna,” Powiedział, odkładając pałeczki na bok i pochylając się do niej, jednocześnie opierając swoje przedramiona o stół, „Wciąż czegoś brakuje.”

„Czego niby może tu brakować?” Spytała, uśmiechając się i wypijając kolejny łyk napoju, „Wygląda na to, że pomyślałeś o wszystkim.”

„Cóż, o ile dobrze pamiętam, wciąż jestem ci winien właściwy taniec…” Powiedział, opierając swoją szczękę o łapę, „Oczywiście, jeśli masz na to ochotę.”

„Och, tak. Na sto procent,” Powiedziała, odkładając serwetkę tuż obok jej prawie pustego pudełka makaronu.

„Doskonale,” Powiedział Nick, gdy szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego paszczy. Nagle, wyjął telefon, i szybko na niego spojrzał, nim włożył go ponownie do kieszeni. Judy patrzyła na niego, w zdziwieniu przekrzywiając głowę i unosząc uszy. Jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobił było podniesienie palca wskazującego.

Utwór wydobywający się z radia zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się głos spikera radiowego. _‘Tu radio ZJKZ – spokojne granie przez całą noc. Na specjalną prośbę mamy wybrany pewien utwór z odmętów przeszłości, który zagości w naszej stacji. To Moonlight Senerade, w wykonaniu The Glenn Mauler Orchestra, dla Judy, z wyrazami miłości od Nicka.’_        

Zmysłowe, ulotne i ziarniste dźwięki klarnetów i saksofonów zaczęły wydostawać się z radia, wypełniając pokój powolnymi i pełnymi duszy nutami. Nick wstał z krzesła, oferując Judy swoją łapę, z ciepłym, i kochającym uśmiechem na ustach. Położyła swoją łapkę w jego łapie, przysuwając się bliżej i kładąc swoją drugą dłoń na jego ramieniu.

„Podnieś mnie i tańcz ze mną… blisko,” Powiedziała ściszonym głosem, gdy jej oczy błyszczały w świetle świecy.

Uklęknął i wziął ją w swe ramiona, bujając się wraz z nią w takt działającej na zmysły melodii, gdy obwinęła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i wtuliła się swoim policzkiem w jego głowę. On zrobił to samo, delikatnie się do niej przytulając, kiedy wsunął pod nią jedną rękę, by ją podeprzeć, a drugą łapę położył na jej małych plecach, tuż nad puszystym ogonkiem.

Bujali się tak przez chwilę, w utrzymującej się ciszy, nim Judy delikatnie przekręciła swoją głowę tak, by mogła do niego wyszeptać, „Jak udało ci się być tak idealnym?”

Łagodnie prychnął, wtulając się trochę bardziej, wciąż trzymając oczy zamknięte, gdy kołysali się wraz z muzyką. „Daleko mi do ideału, Karotka,” Wyszeptał, „Wiesz to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.”

Potrząsnęła głową, przesuwając swoje palce w górę jego karku i rozkładając palce pomiędzy futrem z tyłu jego głowy. „Dla mnie jesteś idealny,” Wyszeptała, „Nie mogę zrozumieć jakim cudem nie wyrwała cię żadna lisica, zanim cię poznałam.”

„Nigdy nie byłem sobą, dopóki nie poznałem ciebie,” Odpowiedział, odwracając się i pochylając ją do tyłu. Wydała z siebie melodyjny chichot, który przesłał wzdłuż niego dreszcz.

„Nigdy nie wiedziałam czym może być miłość, dopóki nie poznałam ciebie,” Powiedziała, uśmiechając się. „Nie jest tym, czego się spodziewałam.”

„Och?” Powiedział, przesuwając swoją łapę, by delikatnie dotknąć jej uszu, które ułożyła po sobie, „Czemu?”

Odsunęła się, głaszcząc jego policzek swoją łapką i spoglądając w jego szmaragdowe oczy. „Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam… ciągle mnie rozśmieszasz… wspierasz mnie, a nawet pomagasz mi, gdy przedobrzę, _ale_ …” Powiedziała, diabelnie się uśmiechając, gdy wtuliła się pod jego szczękę i zaczęła delikatnie go wzdłuż niej całować, „Jesteś także cudowny, seksowny, czarujący do cna i powodujesz, że staje się absolutnie dzika…”

Delikatny jęk wydobył się z jego napiętych ust, gdy przekręcił głowę, by bardziej poczuć jej zmysłowe starania. Objął tył jej głowy swoją łapą, głaszcząc podstawę jej uszu. Serce biło mu jak młotem, gdy poczuł jak jej usta, język i zęby, naprzemiennie przesuwają się w dół, wzdłuż jego karku. Poczuł jak rośnie w nim ciepło, a jego ogon ciął powietrze, gdy poczuł jak słabnie w kolanach, i oparł się o ścianę, wydając z siebie niedosycone westchnięcie.

„Bycie zakochanym w tobie jest bardziej cudowne, niż mogłam sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić,” Powiedziała, oferując mu pomoc w udźwignięciu jej wagi, przez obwinięcie swoimi nogami jego torsu i delikatne jego ściśnięcie.

„Tak bardzo cię kocham, Judy,” Wyszeptał, delikatnie się w nią wtulając, nim delikatnie przycisnął swoje czoło do jej głowy, „Powinniśmy przestać, zanim wyjdę poza kontrolę… zostawmy to tak jak jest, bo właśnie to jest cudowne.”

Łagodnie zachichotała, przesuwając swoje łapki po jego głowie, pocierając podstawy jego uszu, nim przesunęła je na jego szczękę i namiętnie, lecz krótko go pocałowała. „Też cię kocham, Nick… i przepraszam,” Powiedziała, łagodnie się uśmiechając, „Nie jesteś jedynym, którego samokontrola została przetestowana. Masz jednak rację… ciekawi mnie, czy jesteś tak samo zmęczony, jak ja. Czuje się tak, jakby te trzy godziny snu nic mi nie pomogły.”

„Mmmhmmm,” Powiedział, mając swe oczy wciąż zamknięte, zanurzając się w jej woni i wadze ciała przyciśniętej tak blisko niego, próbując trzymać się tej chwili jak najdłużej, „Jutro wielki dzień… powinniśmy się wyspać.”

Gdy utwór się skończył i zmienił na kolejny, postawił ją ponownie na jej stopy, otworzył oczy i podziwiał ten przepełniony miłością uśmiech, który miała na pyszczku.

„Chcesz, żebym pomogła ci to posprzątać?” Spytała, spoglądając na stolik.

„Clawhauser i Fangmeyer zgłosili się zrobić to własnoręcznie. Spotkamy się za chwilę w holu?” Powiedział, wkładając łapy do kieszeni.

Skinęła głową, „Dobrze, do zobaczenia.”

Po dwudziestu minutach znaleźli się w holu Zooicide. Dwie kanapy, które służyły za ich tymczasowe łóżka, zostały ustawione krótszymi bokami pod kątem prostym. Nick i Judy ułożyli tam swoje poduszki, by pozwolić im na łatwiejszą rozmowę.

Judy była przykryta pod kołdrą i trzymała ręce na jej wierzchu, gdy Nick, ubrany w same bokserki, podszedł do drzwi i wyłączył światło, zanurzając ich w kompletnej ciemności. Słyszała jak podchodzi do kanapy i przykrywa się swoją pościelą, a także poczuła jak powietrze trafiło w jej uszy, gdy kładł głowę na poduszce. Minęła długa cisza, nim Judy, sięgnęła i zaczęła delikatnie głaskać jedno z jego uszu, przeplatając je pomiędzy swoimi palcami.

„Mmmm… do czego zmierzasz, Karotka?” Spytał, w momencie, gdy do jego głosu zaczęła wkradać się ospałość.

„Marzyłabym o tym, by być bliżej ciebie, ale to mi na razie musi wystarczyć,” Powiedziała, pocierając podstawy jego uszu, nim położyła swoją łapkę ponownie na swój brzuch.

„Cóż, przynajmniej udało się nam spędzić całą randkę, nie trafiając na kogoś, kto chciałby nas zabić,” Powiedział, delikatnie chichocząc, „Nasze małe zwycięstwo.”

„Nasze małe zwycięstwo,” Potwierdziła. Wydała z siebie długie westchnięcie, pozwalając, by jej powieki same się zamknęły. „Dobranoc, Nick.”

„Słodkich snów, okruszku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	21. Chapter 21

Nick wziął dwa głębokie i powolne wdechy, trzymając kciuk na dźwigience zabezpieczającej jego karabinek. Minęła krótka chwila nim nastąpiło głośne piknięcie, i trzy cele odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Uniósł lufę, szybko namierzając tarcze celownikiem holograficznym i oddając po dwa gwałtowne strzały na jeden obiekt. Sześć pocisków opuściło karabinek, a on momentalnie go zabezpieczył, wkładając jednocześnie do kabury. W tym samym momencie wyciągnął swój pistolet i przewiercił kolejny cel, poruszający się w jego kierunku z tyłu strzelnicy, dwoma strzałami; w pierś i w centrum głowy.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy cel się zatrzymał, a uderzenie łusek o betonową podłogę dotarło do jego uszu. Byli na strzelnicy przez większość dnia, trenując z specjalnymi broniami, które dostarczył im Andy, na czas akcji w porcie. Nick wybrał Bushwhacker’a ACC – zmodyfikowany karabinek maszynowy, ze skróconym bębenkiem, zakończony celownikiem holograficznym. Judy otrzymała jeden z najnowszych modeli – Hyss Viper. Półautomatyczny karabinek kalibru .45, z nietypowym, klinowym przodem uchwytu. Zakończony specjalnymi płytkami, zawierał system, który eliminował prawie całą siłę odrzutu. Idealny wybór dla małego królika.

Trzy nagłe strzały przeszyły powietrze obok Nicka, gdy Judy ponownie przedziurawiła swój cel. Spojrzał na nią, i ujrzał jak wypuszcza powietrze z ust, zabezpiecza broń i obniża ją. Odwróciła się do niego, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i błyskiem w oku.

„Nick!” Powiedziała, „Ten karabinek strzela tak piekielnie szybko, a mimo to nie czuję, by mnie odrzucało… UWIELBIAM GO.”

Łagodnie zachichotał, opierając swój karabinek o tors, gdy podszedł do niej, gorzko się uśmiechając. „Wiedziałem, że tak będzie,” Powiedział, „Ale pytaniem jest: jak dobrze z niego strzelasz?”

Nacisnęła kilka przycisków na panelu kontrolnym od celów, i jej cel pojawił się dwadzieścia metrów od linii ognia. Były w nim dwie, postrzępione dziury rozmiaru piłek baseballowych, w centrum zarówno torsu jak i głowy, stworzone przez wielokrotne fale automatycznego ognia.

Nick uniósł brew, złośliwie się uśmiechając. „To… to jest naprawdę bardzo podniecające,” Powiedział, i pochylił się trochę bliżej, „Zaczyna mi się robić gorąco…”

„Nick!” Zachichotała, uderzając go w ramię, „Ogarnij się!”

Cicho zachichotał, nim uklęknął przed nią, sprawdzając wszystkie paski i pojemniki na magazynki przyczepione do jej kamizelki, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest dopasowane, i nic nie sprawi żadnych kłopotów. Zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, gdy zatrzymał się na jej wyposażeniu, i podwójnie sprawdził każdy element, dodatkowo poprawiając jej płytę kuloodporną, tak by została umieszczona w samym centrum kamizelki, i zapewniła jak najwięcej ochrony dla jej organów wewnętrznych.

„Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego,” Powiedziała, delikatnie się uśmiechając, „Ja też… to jest najbardziej niebezpieczna walka w której kiedykolwiek byliśmy.”

„Nie boję się za ciebie zginąć, Judy… jeśli to będzie konieczne…” Powiedział Nick ściszonym głosem, i skierował swój wzrok niżej, gdy sprawdzał paski na jej ramionach, szybko poprawiając jeden, by wiedzieć, czy waga została równomiernie rozłożona.

„Nie chcę żebyś dla mnie zginął, Nick,” Delikatnie powiedziała, przesuwając swoją łapkę, i kładąc ją na jego policzku.

Podniósł swój wzrok, spoglądając jej w oczy.

„Chcę żebyś dla mnie żył,” Powiedziała.

„Tego też się nie boję,” Wyszeptał. 

Pochyliła się, i łagodnie lecz namiętnie pocałowała go w usta, obwijając swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. Wsunął swoje łapy za nią, przysuwając ją do siebie, na tyle blisko, na ile pozwalał ich ekwipunek. Pogłębili swój pocałunek, utrzymując go przez długą chwilę, by działał jak wszystkie słowa, które chcieli sobie powiedzieć. Pozwolili na to, by zagubić się w tej krótkiej chwili, wiedząc, że to może być ostatni raz, podczas którego mają szansę na ponowne posmakowanie ich pocałunku. Kiedy ich usta się oddzieliły, wtulił się w jej policzek, trzymając ją przy sobie jeszcze przez chwilę.

Wsunęła swoje palce pomiędzy futro z tyłu jego głowy, tuląc się do niego. „Chodź partnerze,” Powiedziała, delikatnie się uśmiechając, „Czas iść do pracy.”

Szybko opróżnili swoje karabinki  w kierunku reszty celów, likwidując każdy z nich i wyrzucając puste magazynki, nim wyszli ze strzelnicy. Poszli do wind, i udali się w kierunku Sali Odpraw, gdzie za kilka minut miało się zacząć spotkanie w sprawie operacji.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, zauważyli, że stoły i krzesła zostały wyniesione, by zostawić miejsce wyłącznie dla ssaków. Cała sala została zapełniona funkcjonariuszami: część była ubrana w zwykłe mundury, część w taktyczne czarne stroje i ekwipunek SWAT’U , a jeszcze inni w niebieskie mundury z Centrum Imigracji. Pośrodku pokoju znajdowało się wąskie przejście, więc Nick i Judy podeszli do samego przodu ogromnej grupy funkcjonariuszy, pozwalając sobie na zobaczenie kredowej tablicy, z naszkicowaną mapą Portu Zwierzogrodzkiego.

Detektyw Wolfram stał przed tablicą, ubrany w ten sam mundur i ekwipunek, jak drużyny SWAT’U, opierając o swoje ramię karabin CLAW-H, kalibru .30 . Ssak, którego nie rozpoznali, rudy wilk ubrany w taktyczny niebieski mundur, trzymający przed sobą półautomatyczny karabinek, stał po przeciwnej stronie tablicy. Wielka brama ze skrzyżowanymi karabinami wyhaftowana na jego ramieniu wskazywała na to, że należy on do oddziału SWAT’U założonego w CI.

Wolfram spojrzał na swój zegarek, szybko skupiając wzrok na oknach, gdy słabnące promienie zachodzącego słońca pojawiły się na horyzoncie. Doszło kilku innych funkcjonariuszy, którzy zamknęli drzwi i oznajmili, że wszyscy są obecni. I w rzeczy samej, mieli na myśli wszystkich – na czas operacji wezwano wszystkich zdolnych do służby, poza drużynami w terenie i najmniejszą możliwą ilością personelu na komendzie, którzy zostaną na miejscu, szykując się na ewentualną obronę.

„Dobra, cicho,” Powiedział Wolfram, spoglądając pomiędzy tłumem swym stalowym spojrzeniem, „Dla wszystkich tych, którzy mnie nie znają, jestem Detektyw Eli Wolfram, ze Zwierzogrodzkiej jednostki Zooicide. Porucznik Mundi i ja jesteśmy głównymi śledczymi, którzy badali sprawę usiłowania zabójstwa Posterunkowego Bajera. Okazała się ona być o cholerę większa i o cholerę potworniejsza. Wszyscy dostaliście informacje i kopie nakazu aresztowania Jack’a Hargrieve’a na wcześniejszym spotkaniu, więc znacie podstawy.”

Nastąpił szmer i pomruki komentarzy pochodzące od masy funkcjonariuszy, gdy obserwowali zdjęcie Jack’a i studiowali detale nakazu. Nakaz włączał aresztowanie każdego, kto zostałby znaleziony podczas pomagania Jack’owi lub innemu członkowi Blood Fangs, a także pozwolenie na przeszukanie portu.

„Tym czego nie obejmowało wasze wcześniejsze spotkanie,” Powiedział Wolfram, wykrzywiając swoją twarz w ponurym grymasie, „Jest informacja o tym, jakie są plany Laughing Jack’a, co do jego ładunku broni i uzbrojonego Harbinger’a. W skrócie: Planuje zabić wszystkich w ratuszu i użyć Harbinger’a w całym mieście, a w momencie, gdy my będziemy próbowali powstrzymać narastającą anarchię, zamierza wyrżnąć każdego z _nas_ używając swojej nowo wyekwipowanej prywatnej armii.”

Nastąpiły pomruki dobiegające z całego pokoju, od oszołomionych funkcjonariuszy, którzy wymieniali między sobą słowa i zmartwione spojrzenia. Nick skrzyżował ramiona wokół kolby jego karabinku, spoglądając ponad ramię Wolframa, i zaczął przyglądać się mapie. Judy nieświadomie przysunęła się o krok bliżej do Nicka.

„Więc, oto jak będzie przebiegać cała operacja,” Powiedział Wolfram, odsuwając się tak, by odsłonić kredowy rysunek, „Kiedy spotkanie się skończy, każdy z was uda się do przypisanego do siebie stanowiska. Mamy trzy jednostki – Grupę Pierwszą, Grupę Drugą, i Grupę Trzecią, a także Porucznika Mundiego, który w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów będzie obsługiwał mobilne centrum dowodzenia. O Godzinie H, Grupa Pierwsza, zawierająca funkcjonariuszy z patrolów, natychmiast uda się na swoje pozycje i uformuje kordon, który odetnie port od świata. Nikt, poza nami nie wchodzi i nie wychodzi stamtąd, do momentu, w którym wszystko się skończy. W tym samym czasie, wcześniej ustawieni snajperzy, zdejmą wszystkich możliwych przeciwników strzałkami usypiającymi, które pasują do przystosowanych do tego karabinów. Grupa Druga, zawierająca, cztery załogi SWAT’U umieszczone w opancerzonych ciężarówkach Hellcat, wedrze się do środka i przeprowadzi desant na port, ogłaszając naszą obecność, i wzywając cele do poddania się… czego najpewniej nie zrobią.”

Cichy chichot przeszedł przez pokój, gdy usłyszano pewność w głosie Wolframa.

„Grupa trzecia będzie zawierała mnie i grupę funkcjonariuszy SWAT’U z Centrum Imigracji,” Powiedział Wolfram, gdy skinął głową w kierunku swojego towarzysza, stojącego po drugiej stronie tablicy, „Resztę spotkania przeprowadzi Inspektor Cyrille Howles.”

Howles, rudy wilk o wieku około trzydziestu lat, ze spokojnym, przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy, i niebieskimi oczami, podszedł do przodu, uśmiechając się, gdy skinął głową na przywitanie. Był odrobinę niższy niż inne wilki w pokoju. Miał wymodelowaną, lecz nie przesadzoną muskulaturę, i jaskrawy wzór futra łączący odcienie kolorów: kremowego, brunatnego, rdzawej odmiany brązowego i czarnego. Wskazał na znak X, narysowany na tablicy z długimi liniami ciągnącymi się do zwężeń, oznaczających wejścia do portu.

„W tej samej chwili, gdy wasze oddziały SWAT’U wedrą się do portu, nasza grupa przypuści atak z wody i powietrza na statek, kiedy ten zacznie wpływać do miasta.” Powiedział, pokazując sytuację ruchami łapy, „Kiedy znajdą się na wodach przybrzeżnych będą mieli problemy z ucieczką, a jeśli będą próbowali wyrzucić kontrabandę, uda nam się ją odzyskać. Wolfram będzie z mną w jednym z dwóch startujących śmigłowców – ustawimy się wokół statku i sprzątniemy wszystkich strzelców z pokładu, kiedy nasze drużyny abordażowe dostaną się w odstępach na statek za pomocą drabinek linowych. Statek, The Dragon’s Breath, pochodzi z Serpentii, ale nie mamy pojęcia o tym, czy załoga uczestniczy w jakikolwiek sposób w przemycie, lub czy ma pojęcie o tym co zawiera ich ładunek, więc musimy uważać na nasze działania. Kiedy będziemy na pokładzie, statek zostanie objęty śledztwem przez Centrum Imigracji, i nie ma prawa odpłynąć gdziekolwiek, dopóki nie przeszukamy każdego cala jego ładowni. Detektyw Wolfram będzie asystował nam w operacji, ze względu na jego zaznajomienie ze śledztwem.”

„Oczywiście idealną sytuacją będzie poddanie się wszystkich złoczyńców, aresztowanie ich przez nas, zdobycie kontrabandy, wysłanie ich do więzienia, i pójście nas wszystkich na piwo,” Powiedział Wolfram, kontynuując wypowiedź Howles’a, „Ale jestem tu, by wam powiedzieć, że _to się nie stanie_. Laughing Jack Hargrieve jest morderczym psychopatą, z żadnym szacunkiem do życia innych zwierząt. Z radością zabije jak najwięcej z nas. To będzie piekielnie wielka walka… może nawet największa walka naszych żyć. Z tego powodu, Komendant Bogo przemówi do was nim wyruszymy.”

Jakby na wezwanie, boczne drzwi Sali Odpraw otworzyły się, i górująca nad wszystkimi innymi postać Bogo weszła przez nie. Był ubrany w wielką pancerną kamizelkę kuloodporną, z przyczepionymi do niej kieszeniami i hełm balistyczny z zestawem gogli na nim. Miał w lewej ręce ogromną pancerną tarczę, z kuloodporną szybką umieszczoną wśród stalowej osłony, i napisem Zwierzogród PD, tuż nad wielkim napisem ‘POLICE’. W kaburze miał masywny rewolwer Raging Rhino, z bębenkiem pojemnym na osiem pocisków, dopasowanym do lufy magnum kalibru .500 . Miał również ze sobą strzelbę z pistoletowym uchwytem umieszczonym w dodatkowej kaburze przewieszonej przez jego plecy. Podszedł do frontu pokoju, zatrzymując się pomiędzy Wolframem a Howles’em, i odłożył swoją tarczę z głośnym uderzeniem metalu. Ciche westchnięcia i pomruki rozmów wydostały się z paszcz  tłumu, gdy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi. To jaki miał na sobie ekwipunek, było wystarczającą podpowiedzią jaką rolę odegra w akcji; będzie pierwszym ssakiem, który przejdzie przez drzwi, wraz z jedną drużyną SWAT’U.

„Bracia i siostry,” Zaczął, a iskierka ognia pojawiła się w jego zwykłym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniu. „Dziś, wzywam was do zmierzenia się z największym zagrożeniem, z którym miało do czynienia nasze miasto. Wyjdziemy naprzeciwko komuś, kto brutalnie i bez skrupułów zamordował pięciu naszych towarzyszy, i miał kilka okazji, w których niemal zamordował dwóch innych.”

Szybko spojrzał na Nicka i Judy, nim kontynuował, „Atakowanie policji jest jak atakowanie samego społeczeństwa, bo my jesteśmy strażnikami. Jesteśmy cienką niebieską linią stojącą pomiędzy porządkiem, a chaosem, pomiędzy prawem, a anarchią. Ten degenerat i jego współpracownicy zastrzelili pięciu naszych przyjaciół, ale my nie będziemy się przez to załamywać. My nie jesteśmy jedynie jednostkami, nie jesteśmy jedynie ssakami; mimo, że każdy z nas może zostać zabity, należymy do czegoś większego, czegoś nieśmiertelnego i trwałego. Za każdego z nas, który upadnie, o wiele więcej powstanie i będzie bronić sprawiedliwości. Dziś, _też będziemy jej bronić_. Dziś, jesteśmy prawą łapą Sprawiedliwości, która spowoduje, że oni ugną się pod autorytetem prawa. Nigdy się nie poddamy, nigdy nie ustąpimy, i to _my będziemy triumfować._ ”

Krzyk aprobaty zabrzmiał wśród tłumu, a część funkcjonariuszy uniosła w górę swe zaciśnięte pięści. Nick nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i uśmiechnął się z przemowy Komendanta. Od długiego czasu miał przeczucie, że w nim jest coś więcej, coś czego nie mógłby się spodziewać po jego zatwardziałej powłoce. Teraz miał pewność. Spojrzał się na Judy; patrzyła z szerokimi, błyszczącymi oczami, trzymając obie pięści zaciśnięte w zażartej determinacji. Sądząc po tym wyglądzie, Jack i jego sługusy będą mieli się czego obawiać.

„Powodzenia; pozostańcie bezpieczni i wyślijcie waszych kumpli do domu,” Powiedział Bogo, odwracając się, gdy skinął głową do Wolframa i Howles’a nim zaczął wychodzić z pokoju. Funkcjonariusze również zaczęli opuszczać Salę Odpraw, szybko udając się w kierunku swoich pojazdów.

Judy odwróciła się do Nicka z ognistym spojrzeniem, i poważnym wyrazem twarzy. „Czas uczynić świat lepszym miejscem, partnerze,” Powiedziała, wyciągając pięść. Nick zachichotał i uśmiechnął się, przybijając jej żółwika, odwracając się i wybiegając za nią z pokoju.

Wyszli na zewnątrz wraz z innymi funkcjonariuszami, którzy zajęli miejsca w swoich pojazdach. Bogo i drużyny SWAT’U wdrapali się do potężnych, opancerzonych ciężarówek Hellcat zamykając za sobą włazy. Wolfram i Howles udali się do nieoznaczonego, czarnego SUV’A, który bez wątpienia należał do CI. Ryk silników wypełnił wieczorne powietrze, gdy wszystkie auta z ZPD wyruszyły w tym samym czasie.

Nick i Judy weszli do swojego patrolowego auta, umieszczając bronie na stojakach pomiędzy swoimi siedzeniami i włączyli potężny silnik. Pojechali za konwojem, który wydostał się z parkingu, przedzierając się przez ulice, z migającymi światłami, lecz wyłączonymi syrenami.

 

* * *

 

„Wieża, tu Longarm One, potwierdzam kontakt, pięć wartowników. Możemy zdjąć ich wszystkich naraz, tylko dajcie sygnał.”

Czarny celownik policyjnego karabinu snajperskiego, był wycelowany w posiwiałego guźca, stojącego na dachu jednego z budynków tuż przy brzegu portu. Miał ze sobą kompaktowy półautomatyczny karabinek w kopytach, gdy szedł w tę i z powrotem, nerwowo spoglądając na interwały.

„Znak wywoławczy dla grupy Longarm, tu Wieża,” Głos Mundiego pojawił się w radiu, „Zdjąć ich.”

Snajper wziął głęboki oddech, i powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust, trzymając opuszek swojego palca wskazującego na spuście karabinu. Muszka i szczerbinka zatrzymała się tuż nad bokiem głowy guźca, by spowodować lepsze efekty spowodowane strzałką usypiającą, i postanowił oddać strzał. Minęła krótka chwila nim strzelba drgnęła w jego ramieniu, a pocisk poleciał w kierunku przeciwnika z ostrym pstryknięciem, wygłuszonym przez długi tłumik przyczepiony do lufy. Niemal w tym samym momencie, czterech innych snajperów oddało strzał w kierunku swoich wrogów.

Strzałka trafiła prosto w cel, zanurzając się w flakowatej warstwie ciała guźca, tuż przy jego kołnierzu. Ledwo miał czas na otrząśnięcie się, nim przewrócił oczami i wywrócił się pozostając nieprzytomnym dzięki potężnemu serum usypiającemu, które zawierała strzałka. Sytuacja wyglądała podobnie w przypadku wszystkich innych snajperów, na dachach budynków i dźwigów znajdujących się na terenie portu. Snajper momentalnie przesunął rygiel w strzelbie, ładując kolejny pocisk, lecz tym razem był on zakończony balistyczną końcówką, przystosowaną do ogromnych prędkości; następny strzał, gdyby takowy nastąpił, byłby śmiertelny.

„Longarm One, wszystkie cele padły.”

„Wszystkie jednostki, tu Wieża; zająć pozycje!”

Spokój wczesnego wieczoru został przerwany przez gardłowe warczenie silników i głośny pisk syren. Z każdego kierunku, z alejek osłoniętych w cieniu, mieszczących się wokół portu, wyjechały radiowozy prowadzone przez cztery ciężarówki Hellcat, skręcając w kierunku frontowej bramy terenu. Radiowozy, zatrzymały się z piskiem formując ciasny kordon, który blokował każde możliwe natarcie, w momencie, gdy ciężarówki Hellcat przyśpieszyły, i wjechały w drucianą bramę, niszcząc ją wzmocnionymi zderzakami.

Judy uderzyła w hamulce, gwałtownie zatrzymując się na stosownej pozycji w kordonie. Ona i Nick chwycili swoje bronie, wybiegli z auta, i zatrzymali się za wielkim szarym magazynem, który się rozciągał się przed nimi. Byli naprzeciw budynku trzydzieści dwa, który służył za bazę Jack’a, i mogli ujrzeć jak Hellcat Bogo zatrzymał się z głośnym piskiem opon, mniej więcej w połowie drogi, pomiędzy nimi a budynkiem.

„ _TU POLICJA_ ,” Gromki głos Bogo wydostał się z megafonu, „ _MAMY NAKAZ! NIECH WSZYSCY WYJDĄ Z PODNIESIONYMI ŁAPAMI, A NIKOMU Z WAS NIC SIĘ NIE STANIE! TO JEST JEDYNE NASZE OSTRZEŻENIE.”_

Minęło kilka sekund zabójczej niepewności; było to na tyle długo, by zalążek nadziei pojawił się w sercach funkcjonariuszy. Ta nadzieja została rozszarpana przez burzliwy ryk karabinów, który przebił się przez ciszę, jednocześnie rozświetlając noc błyskami tuzinów luf, gdy rój zbirów wyskoczył zza każdego rogu i wszystkich okien w budynku. Salwa pocisków ucichała na powierzchni pancerzy ciężarówek Hellcat, zasypując asfalt przed nimi.

„Cóż, poszło tak jak się spodziewałem,” Powiedział Nick, głosem zanurzonym w sarkazmie, gdy oddał kilka strzałów w kierunku błysków pochodzących z wyższych pięter magazynu.

„Mniej gadania, więcej strzelania!” Krzyknęła Judy, opierając swoją broń o framugę drzwi radiowozu, i oddając kilka strzałów z zabójczą szybkością i precyzją.

 

* * *

 

Wolfram przycisnął karabin do swojego ciała, i pochylając się, przebiegł pod śmigłem helikoptera Nighthawk, które w tym momencie huczało, przygotowując się do lotu. Złapał klamkę od drzwi, podnosząc się i zajmując miejsce tuż przy wejściu. Po drugiej stronie śmigłowca Howles zrobił to samo, zapinając swoją uprząż i zakładając na uszy słuchawki, które wisiały za jego fotelem.

„No to jazda!” Powiedział przez radio Howles, spoglądając na pilota i kręcąc w powietrzu palcem.

Śmigłowiec drgnął, a ryk silnika zaczął robić się głośniejszy w miarę jak pilot przeciągnął przepustnicę, a rytmiczne dudnienie śmigieł zaczęło robić się coraz bardziej intensywne. Wolfram ustabilizował się, zapierając się stopą o ramę drzwi, kiedy dostosował swoje ciało. Wychylił się przez otwarte drzwi, gdy helikopter przechylił się i szybko pozostawił ziemię nisko pod sobą.

Kolejny śmigłowiec załadowany funkcjonariuszami CI, wyleciał z lądowiska na dachu pobliskiego budynku, wzbijając się w nocne niebo, z dziobem przekrzywionym agresywnie w przód. Wzlecieli na wysokość wystarczającą na bezpieczny lot nad dachami, gnając w kierunku Portu Zwierzogrodzkiego. Wolfram wychylił się, przyciskając ramiona do swojej uprzęży, a wiatr raptownie wiał przez jego grzywę i uszy, gdy w napięciu spoglądał na widok przed nim.

Tuż przy wejściu do portu, mogł ujrzeć powolnie płynącą w kierunku miasta formę statku The Dragon’s Breath, przedzierającą się przez ciemne wody zatoki. Zwrócił swoją uwagę na portowe budynki rozciągające się pod nimi; widział błyski luf pochodzące z okien, kontenerów i pojazdów otaczających budynek trzydzieści dwa, gdy bitwa na broń na dobre rozgorzała. Mógł ujrzeć punkt widokowy, z którego część funkcjonariuszy z kordonu również ostrzeliwała cele, swoimi patrolowymi karabinami.

Śmigłowiec obniżył wysokość, gdy zostawił za sobą miasto, i znalazł się nad wodami zatoki. Chwilę później, ryk silników Zodiak dołączył do huku śmigieł, gdy drużyny w pontonach, wypłynęły z ich ukrytych na nabrzeżu pozycji. Wolfram zacisnął swój chwyt na karabinie, naprężając palce drugiej ręki i biorąc kilka oddechów, by móc lepiej wycelować. Helikopter ponownie obniżył lot, lecąc wzdłuż brzegu statku i zmniejszając prędkość. Unosił się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów obok balustrady i około dwadzieścia stóp nad pokładem. Wolfram spojrzał na pokład, dokładnie go obserwując, gdy najróżniejsi członkowie załogi gadów, zwrócili swoją uwagę na śmigłowce.

„Tu Zwierzogrodzkie Centrum Imigracji,” Ogłosił Howles przez nagłośnienie podłączone do śmigłowca, „Ten statek znajduje się teraz pod śledztwem CI; wyłączcie silniki i przygotujcie się do naszego wejścia na pokład!”

Wtedy, wiatr spod śmigła trafił w pokład, odpinając płaszcz jednej z iguan, należących do załogi. Serce Wolframa podeszło mu do gardła; gad miał na sobie taktyczną kamizelkę kuloodporną, a pod jego ręką wisiał pistolet maszynowy.

„ _BROŃ!_ ” Krzyknął Wolfram do swojego mikrofonu, unosząc karabin w kierunku iguany. „ _Nie waż mi się go sięgnąć,_ ” Warknął pod nosem.

„RZUĆCIE BROŃ I POKAŻCIE NAM SWOJE SZPONY!” Wrzasnął Howles w mikrofon, a jego głos odbił się echem od pokładu.

Gdy Wolfram uniósł celownik swojego karabinu i zatrzymał go tuż przy głowie jaszczura, ujrzał jak usta kreatury wykrzywiły się w złośliwy uśmieszek. Odpowiedział na ostrzeżenie Howles’a, poprzez uniesienie swojego pistoletu i strzelenie w kierunku śmigłowca. Pocisk z krótkim trzaśnięciem zatopił się w metalowej powłoce helikoptera.

Wolfram z kolei wycelował w pierś jaszczura, i posłał w nią dwa potężne pociski. Krew wyleciała z jego pleców, gdy trafiły w cel, przez co wywrócił się na pokład.

Niczym przez szturchanie gniazda szerszeni, strzały Wolframa wprawiły załogę w szał; prawie wszyscy wyciągnęli swoje bronie najróżniejszych rodzajów ze swoich kurtek, i oddali strzały w kierunku śmigłowców. Pilot przyśpieszył, wprowadzając śmigłowiec w gwałtowny unik, niemalże powodując, że Wolfram stracił chwyt na kolbie karabinu. Kiedy helikopter ponownie wyrównał lot, wrócił do akcji; z gwałtownymi, dokładnymi strzałami, przeszywał przeciwników ciężkimi pociskami, posyłając ich na ziemię. Puste łuski spadały na pokład śmigłowca, a niektóre poturlały się i spadły do morza.

Ze śmigłowca po drugiej stronie statku, funkcjonariusze CI oddali strzały z automatycznych karabinków i strzelb w kierunku szmuglerów, w momencie gdy pilot robił uniki starając się lecieć tak, by pozwolić funkcjonariuszom na kontynuowanie akcji, i jednocześnie chronić ich i wrażliwe silniki.

„ _WIELOKROTNOŚĆ PRZECIWNIKÓW,_ ” Krzyknął Wolfram do mikrofonu, szybko wypuszczając powietrze i oddając strzał, który wysadził głowę zielonej iguany, kryjącej się za kontenerem stojącym na pokładzie, „ _OSŁONIMY WAS; UŻYJCIE TYCH DRABIN. NATYCHMIAST!_ ”

Poniżej, drużyny Zodiak wystrzeliły linki z kotwiczką przyczepione do drabinek. Po chwili haki zaczepiły się o balustradę, a funkcjonariusze rzucili się na nie, gwałtownie wchodząc do góry z karabinkami przewieszonymi na plecach.

Na pokładzie, kajman w żółte pasy, mający na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną i wojskowe spodnie kamuflażowe, zauważył jeden hak i podbiegł do niego wyciągając nóż ze swojego pasa. Wolfram przerwał jego plan, przeszywając jego gardło perfekcyjnym strzałem. Jaszczur przewrócił się do tyłu, i upadł w smudze krwi prosto na pokład, rzucając nóż na zardzewiałą metalową podłogę.

W krótką chwilę, pierwsza drużyna abordażowa przeszła przez balustradę, wyjmując broń i oddając salwę automatycznego ognia w kierunku kryjówek przeciwników. Wychylili się zza nich, strzelając z powrotem, kiedy przeładowywali swoje karabinki, by zasypać ich jak największą ilością pocisków.

Syreny alarmowe zaczęły buczeć w śmigłowcu, gdy więcej pocisków przebiło kadłub, a załoga szmuglerów, mimo największych starań pilota, precyzyjnych strzałów Wolframa, i drużyny abordażowej idącej wzdłuż pokładu, wciąż ostrzeliwała helikopter. „Musimy zejść na dół, by śmigłowce mogły się ewakuować, albo skończymy na dnie!” Powiedział Wolfram, pukając Howles’a w ramię, „Jesteś ze mną!?”

„To przynajmniej będzie lepsze niż pływanie!” Powiedział Howles, szeroko się uśmiechając. Oba psowaci sięgnęli do tyłu i chwycili za karabinki od lin i przyczepili je do rur pod sufitem. Przypięli je również do linek przy swoich uprzężach.

„Podleć do dziobu!” Powiedział Howles do pilota, który przechylił śmigłowiec, i zatrzymał nad dziobem statku. Wolfram i Howles rzucili swoje czarne liny na pokład rozciągający się jakieś trzydzieści stóp pod nimi.

„Raz… dwa… _trzy!_ ” Odliczył Wolfram, nim wyskoczyli ze śmigłowca, upewniając się, że uda im się zrównoważyć swój ciężar. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy zanurzyło się w kierunku pokładu hamując tuż przy końcu liny. Lądując na stopach, gwałtownie odpięli się od lin, i podbiegli do najbliższego kontenera, chowając się za nim i otwierając ogień. „Dwóch zjechało!” Krzyknął Wolfram do mikrofonu, „Jest czysto, niech wszystkie śmigłowce przypuszczą odwrót, _już, już!_ ”

Dwa śmigłowce Nighthawk odleciały, rozdzielając się, i oddalając od zasięgu strzałów.

Właśnie wtedy gwałtownie szarpnęło pokładem, co posłało Wolframa, Howles’a i innych funkcjonariuszy prosto na zadrzewiały pokład i przesunęło ich w kierunku balustrady, gdy statek ostro się przechylił i zaczął skręcać w prawo. Nastąpiło uderzenie pod pokładem, gdy część kontenerów w ładowni odczepiła się i przewróciła się na siebie. Niskie brzęczenie silników zmieniło się w wysoki ryk, gdy cały statek momentalnie zadrgał.

„Ci dranie próbują uciec!” Powiedział Wolfram, patrząc się z szerokimi oczami na Howles’a, „Musimy dostać się na mostek, NATYCHMIAST!”

„Prowadź, Detektywie!” Krzyknął Howles, podnosząc się i biegnąc za Wolframem.

Wolfram wszedł pomiędzy sprzęt i kontenery na pokładzie, sprintując w kierunku wieży kontrolnej z tyłu statku. Rzucił pusty magazynek i włożył na miejsce kolejny w trakcie biegu, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, by zastrzelić przeciwnika, który delikatnie spudłował, gdy próbował trafić Wolframa ze strzelby, stojąc na szczycie pobliskiego kontenera. Przewiercił iguanę dwoma pociskami w tors, przez co przewróciła się na plecy, upadając na pobliski właz.

Szybko dotarli do schodów prowadzących z boku nadbudówki, w kierunku mostka kapitańskiego. Prowadził Wolfram, opierając karabin o swoje ramię. Howles szedł tuż za nim, szykując swój pistolet. Dotarli do pierwszego podestu, przechodząc obok drzwi, które Wolfram cicho sprawdził, jednak okazało się, że są zamknięte. Szli wyżej, ale nie udało się im postawić nawet trzech kolejnych kroków, nim drzwi otworzyły się, a czerwona iguana ze strzelbą wyskoczyła ze środka. Oddał strzał, który przeszył tył uda Howles’a, posyłając go na podest, gdy wydał z siebie jęk agonii.

Wolfram odwrócił się i przeszył iguanę pięcioma szybkimi strzałami, przewracając ją na plecy, i posyłając w dół po schodach. Pokonując przeciwnika, ukląkł przy Howles’ie, który zaciskał zęby w bólu i próbował wstać.

„Nie… nie jest aż tak źle…” Powiedział Howles, zaciskając swoją łapą ranę, gdy drugą trzymał broń. Warknął w bólu, zapadając się do tyłu na schody. Jego łapa była przesiąknięta krwią, gdy ją odsunął. „Cholera,” syknął, „Może jednak nigdzie się nie wybieram…” Dodał, warcząc.

Wolfram przyjrzał się ranie, kiedy Howles, spoglądał wokół nich. „Wygląda na to, że rozdarł twój mięsień, ale chyba nie trafił w żadną arterię… masz apteczkę?” Powiedział Wolfram wycierając krew z łap w swoje spodnie.

Howles skinął głową. „Wszystko będzie ze mną w porządku, tylko idź tam i powstrzymaj tych zimnokrwistych bękartów, nim zawrócą! Zostanę tutaj i upewnię się, że nikt nie trafi cię od tyłu,” Powiedział, a niskie warknięcie wdarło się do jego głosu, gdy ból przeszył jego ranę. „Kiedy to się skończy, skonfiskuję ten pieprzony statek…” Dodał, warcząc.

Wolfram poklepał go po ramieniu, i poszedł dalej po schodach, celując przed siebie lufą swojego karabinu. Dwa kolejne stalowe przęsła zaprowadziły go na górny pokład, tuż obok mostka kapitańskiego. Mógł usłyszeć wytłumione głosy dobiegające ze środka, i ujrzał przez okna cienie załogi. Przyczaił się i powoli zaczął się skradać do drzwi, mając uszy przekręcone do tyłu, a głowę trzymając tuż pod parapetem. Ścisnął prawą łapą klamkę, a lewą wyjął ze swojej kamizelki granat hukowy. Zacisnął zębami pierścień przyczepiony do zawleczki bezpieczeństwa, wyciągnął ją, gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, i wrzucił granat do środka, zatrzaskując po tym drzwi.

Po chwili nastąpił ogłuszający wybuch, i oślepiający błysk światła pochodzący ze środka; Wolfram rzucił się na drzwi, wbiegając przez nie do środka. Stało tam kilka gadów, ubranych w oficerskie mundury, którzy zataczali się zaciskając swoje głowy, po potężnym działaniu granatu. Trzech z nich było uzbrojonych; podniósł swój karabin na krokodyla ze strzelbą, przewiercając go dwoma pociskami nim przesunął lufę w kierunku kajmana z pistoletem, posyłając w jego pierś dwa kolejne pociski. Po przeciwnej stronie mostku, żółw jaszczurowaty, otrząsnął się i zaczął walczyć z ogłuszeniem celując w Wolframa. Dwa celne strzały w jego kamizelkę, nie dały rady przelecieć przez jego ciężki pancerz, lecz ostateczny strzał w twarz, posłał go do tyłu. Przewrócił się na swoją skorupę, bujając się w przód i w tył, gdy krew sączyła się z jego zniszczonej czaszki.

Kapitan, potężny waran z komodo, wysoki niczym Wolfram, stał przy fotelu dowódcy, i spojrzał się na detektywa, mroźnym, niczym jego krew wzrokiem. Był ubrany w czapkę garnizonową ze złotymi liśćmi dębu na niej, białą wojskową koszulę i czarne spodnie. Na panelu przed nim leżało małe czarne pudełko z czerwonym przyciskiem w jego centrum, które Wolfram rozpoznał jako zdalny detonator.

Wolfram spojrzał na przepełnione ogniem oczy kapitana. Powoli potrząsnął głową w ostrzeżeniu, widząc intencje w jego wyzywającym wzroku. Opuszek jego palca spoczywał na spuście, a milimetry dzieliły go do posłania pocisku w bok czaszki warana.

Powoli, ponury wyraz na pokrytej bliznami paszczy, zamienił się w złowieszczy uśmiech, „ _Kakresh nyest ssyrashtah_ ,” Syknął, w swojej krajowej mowie. Mimo, że Wolfram nie mówił po Gadziemu, te słowa były tak popularne wśród jaszczurów, że były one dla niego momentalnie rozpoznawalne; Śmierć przed hańbą.

Rzucił się w kierunku detonatora, lecz był za wolny. Karabin wystrzelił, przesuwając się w ramieniu Wolframa. Karmazynowa ciecz wyleciała z boku głowy warana, lecąc na okno. Wywrócił się, jego paszcza otworzyła się, a oczy ślepo spoglądały przed siebie, gdy jego życie wypływało na płyty pokładu.

Złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na paszczy Wolframa, gdy to wystarczyło, by reszta załogi położyła się na podłodze z szponami na głowach. Zaczął skuwać ich plastikowymi paskami, gdy trzymali szpony za plecami. Chwytając za dźwignię przepustnicy, wrzucił wsteczny, i trzymał ją do momentu, gdy statek zwolnił i zatrzymał się, a następnie ustawił ją na zero. Po przeszukaniu panelu kontrolnego, znalazł przycisk tuż przy sterze z symbolem kotwicy i nacisnął go. Można było usłyszeć głośne pluśnięcie z okolic dziobówki, gdy kotwice zanurzyły się w wodach Portu Zwierzogrodzkiego. Wolfram odetchnął z ulgą, zamykając na chwilę oczy, gdy oparł się o panel kontrolny.

„Grupy Abordażowe, tu Wolfram,” Powiedział, włączając swój mikrofon, „Bądźcie ekstremalnie ostrożni, podczas przeszukiwania ładowni… statek jest wypełniony materiałami wybuchowymi.”

Kilka minut później, Howles zapukał trzy razy nim otworzył drzwi i dokuśtykał się do środka, mając nogę ciasno obwiniętą w bandaż. Oparł się o framugę na chwilę, patrząc się na rzeź wokół niego. „Szlag, Wolfram!” Powiedział w końcu, nisko gwiżdżąc, „Przypomnij mi, żebym został na dobrej stronie… och, przy okazji, reszta załogi również się poddała. Wygląda na to, że wola walki osłabła w nich, gdy statek się zatrzymał. Dobra robota!”

Wolframowi udało się połowicznie uśmiechnąć, kiedy ponownie włączył mikrofon, „Wieża; Grupy Abordażowe. Mamy Dragon’a.”

Howles uśmiechnął się i podskoczył na jednej stopie, siadając na pobliskim krześle, i rozkładając się w nim. „Cóż,” Powiedział, opierając się do tyłu z długim westchnięciem, i poprawiając swoją nogę, do momentu, gdy była całkowicie wyprostowana przed nim, „Wygląda na to, że ta noc była dla mnie całkiem niezła. Myślę, że twoi towarzysze, dadzą radę opanować sytuację na lądzie…”

Wzrok Wolframa skupił się na porcie po drugiej stronie ciemnej, błyszczącej zatoki. Błyski luf wciąż rozświetlały noc, a odległe dźwięki strzałów, docierały do jego uszu. Złapał lornetkę, która spoczywała na parapecie, tuż przy nim, i podniósł ją.

W przerażeniu widział delikatną eksplozję, i uderzenie pocisku RPG odpalonego z dachu, po którym nastąpiła wykręcająca wnętrzności wizja wybuchającego w kuli ognia bloku silnika ciężarówki Hellcat, od którego odpadły przednie koła, lecącego przez teren. Serce zaniknęło mu w głębiach jego żołądka, na to, co usłyszał w radiu.

 _Hellcat Komendanta Bogo został trafiony!_       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	22. Chapter 22

Znajomy huk odpalonego RPG, wzdrygnął Judy; był to dźwięk, który na zawsze odcisnął piętno w jej pamięci podczas bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią na jej rodzinnej farmie. Z otwartą szczęką i sercem przepełnionym przerażeniem widziała jak rakieta zatapia się w silniku typu APC, rozdzierając go na strzępy we wstrząsającej eksplozji. Potężny pojazd został odrzucony do tyłu, a jego przednie koła odleciały na boki.

Wściekłość zaczęła w niej narastać, i wybuchła w postaci wrzasku niepohamowanej furii i smutku, który opuścił jej gardło. Podparła broń o framugę drzwi radiowozu, zwalniając zabezpieczenie i przeszywając kudu, trzymającego wyrzutnię rakiet, salwą automatycznego ognia, zawierającą połowę pocisków z jej magazynku. Kule przewierciły go na wylot, gdy większość z nich trafiło w jego ciało. Przez chwilę chwiał się na krawędzi dachu, nim runął trzy piętra w dół, i uderzył w chodnik.

Płomienie zaczęły wydostawać się ze startego na proch przodu opancerzonej ciężarówki, gdy łzy zaczęły kłuć kąciki oczy Judy. Zacisnęła zęby, zapierając swoje poszargane emocje, kiedy nadzieja i rozpacz walczyły o prymat w jej umyśle.

_Tu Bogo! Higgins jest ciężko ranny. Osłaniajcie nas dopóki nie wyjdziemy!_

Oddech utknął w gardle Judy, gdy wygrała nadzieja; widziała jak tylne drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i Bogo wybiega ze środka, mając w jednej ręce swoją tarczę, i rewolwer w drugim kopycie. Za nim podążała Lucy Fangmeyer, trzymająca Higgins’a przewieszonego przez ramię, i kilku kolejnych funkcjonariuszy SWAT’U.

Fangmeyer miała osobistą prośbę, by być wysłaną wraz z Bogo – decyzja ta zdziwiła wszystkich jej współpracowników, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Judy. Teraz pędziła za Bogo, strzelając jedną łapą z karabinu, gdy prowadziła ciężko rannego Higginsa, który prowadził pancerny wóz.

Bogo przesunął swoją tarczę w kierunku budynku, i niczym żywa ściana ze stali, ochraniał swoją drużynę, niszcząc jednocześnie szyki przeciwników swym rewolwerem. Ogłuszające wybuchy pocisków magnum kalibru .500 odbijały się echem od pobliskich budynków. Resztki przeciwników, przez intensywny atak, gwałtownie schowały się za kontenerem, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów obok.

_Tu Bogo, jesteśmy przyszpileni. Skończyć natarcie! Dostać się do środka i zatrzymać ich!_

„ _CHRZANIĆ TO!_ ” Krzyknęła Judy, głosem tlącym się w furii, „ _Wkraczamy!_ ”

Nick spojrzał na nią w przerażeniu, z szerokimi oczami i sercem zaciśniętym przez szpony grozy, gdy pomyślał o swojej króliczce zanurzającej się w odmętach śmierci, „Karotka, żartujesz sobie? My nie-”

Spojrzała się na niego w taki sposób, przez który najeżyło mu się futro na karku, gdy wymieniła magazynek na nowy; nigdy wcześniej nie widział w tych ametystowych oczach takiej zażartości i wściekłości. Gdyby spojrzała tak na jakiegoś lwa, z pewnością podkuliłby ogon.

„ _Wskakuj do auta_ ,” Odparła płasko, głosem tak stalowym, jak jej wzrok.

Nick ciężko przełknął ślinę, i po krótkim wahaniu skinął głową, nim wskoczył na pasażerski fotel i zamknął drzwi. Wychylił się przez okno podpierając stopę o schowek na rękawiczki, a karabinek o framugę okna, kiedy wkładał nowy magazynek na miejsce.

Judy wrzuciła bieg, i zacisnęła kierownicę tak mocno, że mógł zobaczyć jak jej mięśnie się naprężają, a knykcie ostro podkreślają swoją obecność. Wystawiła swoją broń za okno, opierając ją o pas i wcisnęła pedał gazu, zarzucając autem, gdy wraz z piskiem opon ryknął silnik. Gdy przejechali przez zniszczoną wcześniej bramę do doków, otworzyła ogień do grupy ssaków, starającej się zakraść do Bogo i jego załogi. Część z nich zgięło się i upadło na siebie, gdy pociski przeżarły ich ciała.

Nick zacisnął zęby, otwierając krótkie serie ognia ze swojego karabinku, które dosięgły kilku sługusów Jack’a, biegnących pomiędzy kontenerami. Uniósł lufę do góry, strzelając do błysków karabinów, pojawiających się w oknach, nad wielkimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do budynku portu załadunkowego, rozciągającymi się przed nimi. Gdy z zabójczą prędkością przejechali obok Bogo, mogli przysiąc, że ujrzeli na twarzy bawołu zaskoczenie i podziw. Równie dobrze mogła to być halucynacja spowodowana śmiertelnym przerażeniem, ciągłym przyśpieszaniem auta i gwałtownie zmniejszającą się odległością pomiędzy nimi a podnoszonymi drzwiami kryjówki.

Kilka pocisków przeszły przez maskę i dach auta, chwilę przed tym jak Nick schował głowę, a Judy wyciągnęła swoją broń. Wjechali w bramę z największą możliwą prędkością, rozrywając ją i zostawiając za sobą wielką dziurę. Judy uderzyła w hamulce, przekrzywiając kierownicę i zatrzymując z piskiem radiowóz wewnątrz kryjówki, pomiędzy skrzyniami i kontenerami najróżniejszych rodzajów. W momencie, gdy auto się zatrzymało, otworzyli drzwi i wybiegli szukając osłon.

Dziwna, śmiertelna cisza zapadła między nimi, i nawet strzały na zewnątrz ucichły. Kilka gwałtownych oddechów wtrąciły się w ciszę, nim została ona przerwana krokami na metalowym podeście. Przez chwilę były one jedynym dźwiękiem, i wtedy nastała pauza, po której nastąpiło szczękanie metalu.

„Proszę, proszę, proszę… czy moje zmysły mnie zwodzą, czy mam ten zaszczyt być odwiedzonym przez mojego dobrego, starego przyjaciela Nicholasa Bajera i jego _smakowitej okruszynki_ , Judith Hops? Fatygowaliście się prosto z grobów, by mnie odwiedzić – _a nie musieliście tego robić_ ,” Powiedział Jack, a jego ostatnie słowa wydostały się z jego ust jako niskie warknięcie, gdy charakterystyczne tony jego głosu, odbijały się echem od ścian magazynu.

Nick i Judy zakradli się do dwóch boków ich poszczególnych osłon, ostrożnie wychylając się zza nich na tyle by być pewnymi, że są całkowicie zakryci cieniem.

Jack stał na podeście nad podłogą magazynu, otoczony z każdej strony przez kilku z jego zbirów. Źródło szczekotu metalu, który słyszeli, stało się wyraźne; o balustradę oparł lekki karabinek maszynowy, z wielkim bębenkowym magazynkiem, podpiętym pod broń. Spoglądał po podłodze, najwyraźniej nie znając ich dokładnych pozycji.

„Poddaj się, Jack!” Krzyknął Nick, „Twoja mała imprezka została odwołana; w tej chwili twoje prezenty ma CI, i nawet nie myśl o tym, że oni ci je oddadzą.”

„Nicky, Nicky, _Nicky_ ,” Powiedział Jack, gdy kpina zaistniała w jego głosie, „Czemu jesteś taki namolny, i chcesz zrujnować mi całą moją zabawę? To ty powinieneś być jednym z tych, który podłożą zapałkę pod zaplanowane przeze mnie ognisko… ty sam powiedziałeś, że marzyłbyś o tym, by to miasto spłonęło.”

„To było dawno temu, Jack,” Powiedział Nick, nieświadomie spoglądając na Judy, „Postanowiłem spróbować i zamiast tego je naprawić.”

„Ono jest nienaprawialne, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, z nikczemnym uśmiechem na paszczy, „Czas wyciągnąć je z tej niedoli.”

Nagle, Bogo i jego drużyna, nie licząc Higgins’a i funkcjonariusza, który się nim zajął, przebiegła przez wyrwę stworzoną dzięki natarciu radiowozu. Bogo ryknął w furii, unosząc swoją tarczę i wystawiając za jej brzeg rewolwer, gdy strzelił. Pocisk wywiercił masywną dziurę w piersi kojota, stojącego obok Jack’a.

Jack zamachnął broń w ich kierunku, otwierając ogień i posyłając pociski w tarczę balistyczną, od której się obijały, dzięki jej ciężkiemu opancerzeniu. Magazyn został rozświetlony w pożodze ognia, gdy członkowie gangu wynurzyli się ze wszystkich zakamarków i zaczęli strzelać w kierunku policji.

„Wszystkie jednostki, tu Komendant Bogo!” Krzyknął bawół do swojego mikrofonu, „ _Wejście i natarcie, wejście i natarcie!”_

Nick wysunął swój karabinek za róg kontenera, strzelając w kierunku Jack’a, lecz delikatnie pudłując. Baran stojący obok niego, oddał salwę pistoletem maszynowym w stronę Nicka. Nick odpowiedział na to szybkim strzałem w pierś, który posłał go do tyłu, i spowodował, że przechylił się za poręcz, upadając na podłogę magazynu. Nick schował się za osłonę, ciężko oddychając i spoglądając dookoła; miał plecy przyciśnięte do kontenera, który formował dolny rząd skrzyń, jak gdyby ułożony na wzór schodów, a jego najwyższa część kończyła się tuż nad podestem. Przesunął się do brzegu i wychylił się; naprzeciwko bocznej ściany budynku stała drabina, prowadząca na platformę na końcu podestu.

„Karotka!” Krzyknął do niej, „Czas to skończyć!”

Spojrzała na niego i skinęła głową. Pochylając się, przebiegła wzdłuż kontenera za którym się schowała i oddała strzał w tors wilka, który próbował się do niej zakraść, a następnie przyśpieszyła kroku, biegnąc przez pustą przestrzeń dzielącą ją i Nicka. Niemal natychmiast podskoczyła, lądując swymi stopami w jego złączonych łapach, i z jego pomocą, wystrzeliła się na górę kontenera. Od razu, przebiegła po nim, oddając długą salwę ognia w stronę Jack’a.

W tej samej chwili, Nick przebiegł przez róg i ruszył wśród swoistego korytarza, stworzonego przez skrzynie, z karabinkiem na ramieniu. Strzelił w kozę, która wyskoczyła zza rogu, trzema pociskami w pierś, i rzucił się na drabinę, wchodząc po niej tak szybko jak mógł.

Widząc co planują, Bogo wybiegł zza rogu, gwałtownie strzelając, gdy zbliżał się do grupy zbirów ustawionej za wózkiem widłowym. Podążała za nim jego drużyna, strzelając do przeciwników, który pojawili się po ich bokach. Pantera popełniła śmiertelny błąd wchodząc Bogo w drogę; komendant uderzył go tarczą, nadepnął kopytem w krocze nieszczęsnego kota, i ogłuszył go dolną krawędzią tarczy.

Judy przeskoczyła nad poręczą, lądując na podeście i posyłając ostatnie dziesięć pocisków ze swojego magazynku w kierunku Jack’a. On złapał samca kozy, strzelającego w stronę Bogo i jego grupy, rzucając go pomiędzy siebie i Judy. Pociski wdarły się w bok zbira, przez co przewrócił się na podest, rozlewając swoją krew na stalową podłogę wokół siebie. Gdy jej broń się zablokowała, Jack przekręcił swój karabinek w jej kierunku, naciskając spust i posyłając w nią grad pocisków. Wyrwała się szponom śmierci, gdy przeskoczyła nad balustradą, spadając czterema łapami na kontener, tuż poniżej podestu.

Magazynek w karabinku Jack’a opróżnił się, kiedy Nick postawił swe stopy na podeście. Lis zacisnął zęby, zdejmując strzelbę z ramienia i strzelając w kierunku Jack’a, gdy biegł do niego.

Odrzucając karabinek na bok, Jack złapał i pociągnął ze sobą ostatniego z jego zbirów, lamparta w jeansach i obskurnej podkoszulce, używając go jako żywej tarczy. Gdy pociski Nicka wbijały się w tors lamparta, Jack wyciągnął swój rewolwer i kiedy się wycofywał, strzelał w kierunku Nicka.

Nick kontynuował ostrzał, kiedy wskoczył za jedną z balustrad, biegnąc wzdłuż niej i rzucając się na pobliskie, by uniknąć strzałów Jack’a.

Rewolwer Jack’a kliknął, gdy kurek dosiągł zużytej łuski, a on przycisnął swe plecy do drzwi na końcu podestu. Porzucił przeszyty pociskami korpus lamparta i wbiegł w drzwi, ledwo wymykając się śmierci, kiedy Nick przewiesił swój karabinek przez ramię i oddał kilka szybkich strzałów swoim pistoletem. Pociski trafiły w środek drzwi, gdy się zamknęły.

Poniżej, Bogo wbiegł swoją tarczą w wózek widłowy, odrzucając go i posyłając zbirów ukrytych za nim na kolana. Fangmeyer trafiła dwóch z nich swoim patrolowym karabinkiem, kiedy próbowali strzelać podczas odwrotu. Bogo wysłał ostatniego z nich na tamten świat jednym strzałem z rewolweru, który pozostawił otwór wielkości grejpfruta w plecach wilka. Zwalił się z nóg, i uderzył w podłogę, gdy jego pistolet odsunął się w cień, zostawiając ślad krwi na gładkim betonie. Strzały pojawiły się po lewej i prawej stronie, gdy dwie inne drużyny dołączyły do walki.

„Drużyny skrzydłowe, mają połączyć się z nami i odeprzeć ich,” Powiedział Bogo do swojego radia, „Hellcat cztery, jesteście na stanowisku?”

„10-4, Komendancie, mamy wszystko rozstawione,” Przyszła odpowiedź.

Kucając przy drzwiach, Nick przeładował karabinek i włożył na miejsce nowy magazynek do pistoletu nim schował go do kabury. Judy była przy nim chwilę później, także przeładowując swoją półautomatyczną broń i wkładając nowy magazynek na miejsce.

„Nick, powinniśmy zaczekać na drużyny SWAT’U,” Wyszeptała Judy, widząc na jego twarzy wyraz niczym nie skażonej nienawiści. Nick miał już dosyć tych gierek, i wiedziała, że jego emocje, a szczególnie te które były powiązane z nią, mogły zasłaniać jego osąd.

Potrząsnął głową, mając usta wykrzywione przez warknięcie, „Do tego momentu oni im uciekną… oni muszą mieć jakiś drugi plan, żeby mogli się stąd wydostać. Podejdę do nich, a ty pójdziesz wzdłuż ściany po lewej, na trzy…”

„ _Nick!_ ” Syknęła protestując, lecz było za późno. Wbiegł przez drzwi, natychmiast podnosząc karabinek. Rzuciła się za nim i znaleźli się otoczeni przez mrok. Dzięki słabemu światłu przebijającemu się przez okno na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, mogli ujrzeć, że byli w czymś w rodzaju biura wypełnionego rzędami boksów i szafek na akta. Pokój był prostokątny, a drzwi przez które weszli były ustawione w rogu bocznej ściany. Zaczęli się skradać wśród boksów, gdy poruszali się równolegle, rozdzielając się po pokoju.

„Wiesz… jestem trochę rozdrażniony tym, że ty i twoi kumple zniszczyliście moją małą niespodziankę, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, gdy jego głos wydobył się z cienia.

„Mi wcale nie jest przykro,” Odparł Nick, gdy jego uszy obracały się próbując wychwycić położenie Jack’a. Widział cień, mknący przez okno i oddał strzał, rozbijając je w chmurze odłamków.

Po chwili padła odpowiedź od Jack’a, objawiona strzałem z rewolweru, który rozświetlił zaciemniony kąt pokoju. Trzy strzały padły z trzech różnych miejsc, kiedy Jack poruszał się i strzelał w tym samym czasie, a każdy strzał oświetlił jego szorstką postać ze swym piekielnym uśmiechem na paszczy.

Judy posłała pocisk, o włos mijając Jack’a i zamiast niego trafiając w szafkę, tuż przy jego głowie.

„Jednak jej alternatywa, będzie _tak_ słodka, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, niskim i gardłowym głosem, zakrapianym złośliwością, „Nie mogę się doczekać, by ujrzeć twoją twarz, gdy na twoich oczach rozerwę na strzępy tą twoją małą szmatę. Wiesz, że mogę w tym momencie wyczuć jej strach…”

Judy wybiegła zza osłony, oddając długą salwę pocisków w boks, za którym Jack wydawał się chować. On jednak wyłonił się zza pobliskiego miejsca pracy, i oddał trzy strzały w jej kierunku. Krzyknęła i przewróciła się, gdy jeden z pocisków przebił jej bok, tuż poniżej kamizelki. Doczołgała się i schowała za szafką, uciskając swą łapką żebra, gdy przeszywał ją ból.

Nick ryknął w furii, wychylając się zza kredensu i opróżniając magazynek w stronę Jack’a, jako automatyczną salwę pocisków. Chowając się i unikając hiena uciekła, wyważając drzwi obok rozbitego okna i znikając na klatce schodowej.

Zaciskając z palącego bólu zęby, Judy dotknęła rany palcami. Łzy zakuły jej w oczy, gdy wsunęła je w nią, lecz ku jej uldze okazała się ona być zwykłym obtarciem, które nie przedostało się do jej ciała. Nick był obok niej niemalże natychmiast, a groza pojawiła się w jego szmaragdowych oczach, gdy położył swoją łapę na jej ramieniu.

„Karotka, dostałaś!” Wyszeptał, odkładając karabinek na podłogę i przekrzywiając głowę, by móc sprawdzić ranę.

Potrząsnęła głową, ciężko łapiąc oddech i zmuszając się od uspokojenia. „Nie jest źle…” Powiedziała, „Tylko mnie drasnął. Nic mi nie jest.”

Udręczenie pojawiło się na paszczy Nicka. Otworzył apteczkę, wyjmując z niej bandaże. Gdy zaczął je odwijać, dźwięki strzałów z dołu ucichły, a odległe łomotanie śmigieł helikoptera zaczęło dochodzić do ich uszu, robiąc się coraz głośniejsze z każdą mijającą chwilą. Nick wstał i wyjrzał za okno ze zmarszczonymi brwiami; ujrzał mały czarny helikopter zbliżający się z odległej zatoki.

„ _Szlag by to!_ To plan zapasowy Jack’a!” Warknął Nick. Ukląkł, patrząc się Judy w oczy, „Karotka, Zostań tu i zajmij się tą raną… idę za Jack’iem.”

Wydawała się wahać przez chwilę, spoglądając mu w oczy. W końcu, złapała za pasek na jego ramieniu i krótko, lecz namiętnie pocałowała, odsuwając się chwilę później. „Dopadnij go, Nick…” Powiedziała, ze wściekłością w oczach, „Ale uważaj. _Wrócisz_ do mnie, rozumiesz?”

„Tak, moja pani!” Powiedział Nick, szelmowsko się do niej uśmiechając. Wstał i podbiegł do drzwi, szykując broń, i znikając na klatce schodowej.

Nick wbiegł przez drzwi. Utrzymując lufę w górze i celując w przęsła, powoli skradał się wzdłuż ściany, otaczającej schody. Wytężał słuch, obracając uszami, by wyłapać każdy, nawet najmniejszy dźwięk. Głęboko, lecz równomiernie oddychając, usiłował zachować spokój.

Nagle, postać Jack’a wychyliła się zza poręczy, raptownie strzelając. Nick był zmuszony odskoczyć ze swojej trasy, gdy oddawał strzały z powrotem. Wylądował na boku, przeszywając powietrze pociskami, których wystrzały odbijały się niczym ogłuszające echo od betonowych ścian klatki schodowej, gdy kule trafiały w schody. Jack zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, a Nick mógł usłyszeć jego kroki, gdy wycofywał się na górę, po których nastąpiło trzaśnięcie drzwi na dachu.

Zbierając się, Nick przedzierał się wzdłuż schodów, biegnąc za Jack’iem, odkładając połowicznie opróżniony magazynek do kieszeni kamizelki, kiedy załadował do swojego karabinku ostatni pełny. Łomotanie śmigła, było teraz niezwykle blisko; Nick mógł nawet usłyszeć, jak kamyki z dachu uderzały w drzwi, gdy zostały zwiane podmuchem powietrza.

Nick kopnięciem otworzył drzwi, rzucając się ze środka z karabinkiem na ramieniu. Dach był obszerny i płaski, a jego powierzchnia była usiana istnym gąszczem wentylatorów HVAC, używanych do kontroli temperatury w różnych częściach magazynu, bez wątpienia wypełnionych najróżniejszymi dobrami. Na odległym końcu dachu ujrzał helikopter, właśnie lądujący na płozach i Jack’a biegnącego do otwartych bocznych drzwi. Kiedy pilot zobaczył Nicka, wyciągnął pistolet z kamizelki, celując w niego.

Nick skierował celownik w głowę pilota, niszcząc jego osłonę przeciwsłoneczną od kasku, perfekcyjnym strzałem, który przewiercił mu czaszkę, zabijając go na miejscu. Przechylił się na deskę rozdzielczą, a śmigło zwolniło, kiedy jego łapa puściła ster.

Jack wciąż biegł, łapiąc dźwignię i odpinając uprząż martwego pilota; miał zamiar sam pilotować śmigłowiec.

Nick wziął trzy szybkie, i głębokie wdechy, opierając karabinek o brzeg wysokiego wentylatora. Oddał pięć strzałów w silnik helikoptera, niszcząc go. Zrywne i nierówne dźwięki, wydostały się wraz z dymem i płomieniami, wprost z jego obudowy, gdy śmigło się zatrzymało powodując, że helikopter stał się bezużyteczny. Nick schował się za kolejnym wentylatorem, skradając się coraz bliżej do Jack’a.

„Jesteś skończony, Jack!” Krzyknął Nick, „Właśnie teraz sprzątamy twoją paczkę. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, spójrz na tylne wejście.”

Jack podbiegł i ukrył się za wielkim klimatyzatorem, wychylając się za brzeg dachu i spoglądając na tyły magazynu. Trzy piętra niżej, marne pozostałości Blood Fangs poddały się grupie SWAT’U ustawionych za tylnym wejściem.

„To, że my jesteśmy jedynymi gośćmi nie znaczy, że impreza musi się skończyć, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, podkreślając swój komentarz wysokim chichotem, „ _Więc zatańczmy!_ ”

Nickowi udało się przejść za róg, lecz trzy szybkie strzały Jack’a przeleciały przez wentylator, którego używał jako osłonę, obcierając się o jego rękę, i zmuszając go do ponownego schowania się z jego drugiej strony. Zacisnął zęby w bólu i przeskoczył przerwę pomiędzy kolejnym klimatyzatorem, ledwo unikając trzech kolejnych strzałów, które wbiły się w żwir za jego stopami. Obrócił się, podnosząc karabinek w kierunku, gdzie ostatnio widział Jack’a, lecz nie ujrzał nic. Wahając się, zakradł się do przodu, celując w wentylator, za którym uprzednio chował się Jack.

„ _Niespodzianka!_ ” Krzyknął Jack, otwierając ogień z prawego boku Nicka i histerycznie się śmiejąc. Jeden z jego pocisków typu magnum, przeszył komorę zamkową karabinku Nicka, beznadziejnie ją niszcząc.

Odrzucając karabinek, Nick schował się, wyciągając swój pistolet i chwytając go obiema łapami. Usłyszał za sobą zdradzieckie szuranie żwiru, i obrócił się gwałtownie strzelając. Delikatnie spudłował, kiedy Jack ukrył się za kolejnym wentylatorem.

Przeszywający, gardłowy śmiech Jack’a zabrzmiał z naprzeciwka szerokiej przerwy, która ich oddzielała. „Ahhhh haaa, tak, czy to nie jest _ZABAWA_ , Nicky!?” Powiedział, starając się uhamować swój radosny, maniakalny śmiech, „Właśnie tym naprawdę jesteś… _dzikim zabójcą_ … masz to we krwi, mój drogi lisie.”

„Zamknij się, Jack!” Odszczeknął Nick, „Nic o mnie nie wiesz, i nigdy nie wiedziałeś.”

„Naprawdę?” Powiedział Jack, delikatnie opuszczając głos, „Wiem, że zakochałeś się ze wzajemnością w tej małym worku mięsa na dole… wiem, że zrobiłbyś dla niej _wszystko_ … i wiem, co to tobie zrobi, gdy ją zabiję, Nicky. To rozbije twój umysł niczym szkło. Och, mam wobec niej takie plany, Nicky… spędziłem wiele czasu rozmyślając o tym, na ile sposobów mogę ją zranić… _sposobów, które ją wykrwawią_ … co, oczywiście się nie stanie, gdy zabijesz mnie jako pierwszego…”

Nastąpiło ciężkie skrzypienie żwiru, gdy Jack wybiegł zza swojej osłony, strzelając w kierunku Nicka. Nick uniknął ostrzału, kierując pistolet na Jack’a i oddając potężną salwę ognia.

„ _DRAAAAŃ!_ ” Ryknął Nick, strzelając w biegnącą hienę swym służbowym pistoletem. Pociski odbijały się wokół niego, gdy jego wróg strzelał tak samo szybko, nawet kiedy biegli na siebie.

Jack uniknął strzału, zmniejszając dystans kilku stóp, dzielących go od Nicka. Przycisnął swój rewolwer do twarzy Nicka i nacisnął spust, lecz nie nastąpiło nic, poza głośnym kliknięciem, gdy kurek uderzył w pustą łuskę po pocisku. Odrzucając go, wyjął nóż z rękawa, niemalże dosięgając gardła Nicka. Nick nie zatrzymując się choćby na chwilę, uniknął cięcia nożem i oddał szybki strzał, który przebił się przez udo Jack’a.

Hiena odwróciła się i krzyknęła z bólu, potykając się do tyłu o krok i rzucając nóż, lecz nagle obrócił się i derringer z podwójnym bębenkiem wysunął się z jego rękawa i zatrzymał się w jego łapie. Pierwszy strzał posłał pocisk, który przeszył końcówkę lewego ucha Nicka, ale drugi nie nastąpił; nacierając swoim pistoletem, Nick przycisnął lufę do nadgarstka Jack’a i pociągnął spust, a pocisk przebił jego łapę posyłając mały pistolet w bok.

Z wrzaskiem Jack potknął się o krok do tyłu, lecz ku przerażeniu Nicka, podłożył mu stopę i posłał bestialski cios swoją mocniejszą łapą. Zbił Nicka z tropu, odrzucając jego pistolet. Przesunął się po dachu, lądując kilka stóp dalej.

Szok Nicka, został ukarany łamiącym lewym sierpowym w szczękę, przez którego zaczął słyszeć dzwonienie w uszach. Zachwiał się do tyłu, lecz otrząsnął się tuż przed tym, gdy Jack posłał w jego kierunku prosty cios, i wślizgując swój łokieć ponad rękę Jack’a wbił go mu w nos wraz z mdlącym odgłosem pękania.

Jack potknął się, a krew wyleciała z jego nosa, lecz udało mu się uniknąć ciosu w brzuch posłanego przez Nicka, i uderzył go przez twarz swoją pokaleczoną łapą, spryskując oczy Nicka krwią.

Chwilowo oślepiony, Nick potknął się do tyłu, i jak oszalały próbował wytrzeć krew zamazującą jego wizję. Gwałtownie mrugnął, oczyszczając oczy w tym momencie, by móc zobaczyć jak Jack rzuca się do przodu, łapiąc go za gardło, wbijając go plecami w żwir. Złowrogi uśmiech Jack’a pogłębił się, gdy ścisnął swój chwyt, chcąc wyciągnąć życie z Nicka.

„Tak jest lepiej, co nie, Nick?!” Warknął, wykrzywiając usta w głęboki, szaleńczy uśmiech, „Przyjemnie i osobiście, z moimi łapami wokół twego gardła… zawsze wiedziałem, że chciałem poczuć jak umierasz.”

Nick zaczął się siłować, podczas gdy jego gardło się klinowało, a on próbował uciec z silnego uścisku Jack’a. Jego wizja zaczęła zaciemniać się wokół krawędzi, lecz zebrał całą swoją siłę, i wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej kamizelki, połowicznie zużyty magazynek, uderzając nim w bok czaszki Jack’a z głośnym pęknięciem, zostawiając krwistą ciętą ranę. Hiena poluźniła chwyt, przekrzywiając głowę, przez siłę potężnego uderzenia, lecz Jack odwrócił się i rzucił na gardło Nicka, z otwartą, ociekającą krwią szczęką.

Nick ledwo zdążył złapać górną i dolną szczękę Jack’a, gwałtownie wykrzywiając je w przeciwne strony. Z okropnym pęknięciem, zwichnął dolną szczękę Jack’a; krzyknął w agonii, odsuwając się do tyłu i zaciskając paszczę. Nick dał mu wycisk podwójnym kopnięciem w brzuch, który posłał Jack’a do tyłu.

Warcząc, Jack złapał swoją dolną szczękę obiema łapami i siłą umieścił ją na miejscu. Ryknął w furii i bólu, obracając się, by móc uniknąć silnego kopnięcia w twarz. Posłał swoją pięść w brzuch Nicka, złapał go za uszy, i kopnął go kolanem w twarz. Krew wytrysnęła z nosa Nicka, gdy przewrócił się do tyłu, potrząsając głową, by oczyścić swoją wizję.

Jack wyzwolił rozgardiasz kopnięć i ciosów, posyłając kilka w twarz i bok Nicka, lecz lis nagle się obrócił, unikając kopnięcia i usidlając go. Wbił swój łokieć niczym kafar, prosto w ranę po pocisku w udzie Jack’a, a następnie złapał go za jego przestrzelony nadgarstek, wykrzywiając jego rękę w drugą stronę, do momentu, gdy na wysokości kolana jego ręka trzasnęła w przedramieniu.

Jack zatoczył się, wrzeszcząc w bólu i wściekłości. Nick wykorzystał swoją przewagę; wyskakując w górę, złączył swoje łapy, posyłając obie pięści w czaszkę Jack’a. Ogłuszyło go to i podwójnie się obrócił, nim przechylił się do tyłu i przewrócił. Upadł na plecy, tuż przy brzegu dachu, przyciskając swoją złamaną rękę i poszarpany nadgarstek do piersi, swoją całą łapą, gdy jego oddech stał się nierówny.

Nick rzucił się po swój pistolet, podnosząc go. W ciągu sekundy był na Jack’u, przyciskając ciepłą stal lufy swojej broni, do czoła Jack’a. Ciężko oddychając, z zakrwawioną twarzą, złapał upadłą hienę za kołnierz i przysunął do siebie. Usta Nicka wykrzywiły się w bezwzględnym warknięciu, gdy światło księżyca oświetliło jego zęby, „ _Ty sukinsynu…!_ ”

Właśnie wtedy, Judy wbiegła przez drzwi od klatki schodowej, i delikatnie się chwiejąc podeszła do nich, opierając się o wentylator. Karabinek wisiał na jej ramieniu, a w łapce miała swój pistolet. Z trudem łapała powietrze, gdy szykowała swoją broń, a drugą łapką zaciskała swą obandażowaną ranę, „Nick! Złapałeś go!”

Jej partner jedynie szybko na nią spojrzał, i obrócił swoją wykrzywioną w nienawiści twarz w stroną Jack’a. „Ty nędzny _draniu_ … postrzeliłeś mnie, otrułeś mnie, zabiłeś moich przyjaciół… _próbowałeś zabić moją partnerkę! Podaj mi jeden dobry powód, żebym nie musiał rozsmarować twojego mózgu po tym cholernym dachu!_ ”

Jack zaśmiał się wzdrygając, a jego diabelne, czerwone oczy błyszczały, gdy patrzył się niczym pozbawiona skrupułów bestia, „Dalej, Nicky… _zrób to!_ Pokaż mi, że po tym wszystkim wciąż jesteś zabójcą, udowodnij, że jesteś prawdzie dziki! _POKAŻ MI TO!_ ”

Wzrok Judy, był skupiony na Nicku, gdy podeszła o krok bliżej, „Nick, _nie!_ Nie rób tego; jesteś kimś lepszym… _on nie jest tego wart…_ ”

Nick ponownie się krótko na nią spojrzał, „On prawie cię zabił _cztery razy_ , Karotka… za to, jeśli na nic innego, on zasługuje na śmierć…”

Jack wybuchł maniakalnym, pustym śmiechem, „Och to jest zbyt bezcenne… dobra… coś ci powiem… jeśli mnie _nie_ zabijesz, to moim życiowym celem stanie się wytropienie i _zjedzenie jej żywcem przed twymi oczami_ – co o tym myślisz, Nicky?”

„ _Zamknij się, ty worku futra!_ ” Krzyknęła na niego Judy, „Nie boje się ciebie! – _Nick_ , posłuchaj mnie, _nie rób tego!_ Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, pójdzie do więzienia i zostanie tam do końca życia; to już koniec, skuj go i chodźmy do domu…”

Nick warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego uszy były spłaszczone do tyłu. Trzymał palec na spuście, napinając mięśnie. Minęło kilka chwil, a wizja śmierci Jack’a zniknęła z jego umysłu, nim przycisnął lufę do oka Jack’a, wywołując u wazeliniarskiej hieny wrzask bólu.

„Powinienem zrobić światu przysługę i posłać pocisk w twój łeb, _ty nic niewarty, zdegenerowany śmieciu,_ ” Warknął Nick, „Ale wiesz co? Nie jestem dzikim zabójcą, _jestem gliniarzem_ , i nawet gdybym miał swój _najgorszy_ dzień, jestem lepszy niż czczący śmierć świr, jakim jesteś ty!”

Nagle odciągnął pistolet do tyłu i uderzył go kolbą w głowę, a Jack stracił przytomność. Hiena przewróciła się do tyłu, a Nick szybko go obrócił, chwytając jego łapy i zakładając mu kajdanki za plecami. Wstał, z bronią wciąż wiszącą przy jego boku, i spoglądał na swojego wroga, którego o włos nie zamordował. Po kilku chwilach ciszy wzdrygnął się i potarł swoje bolące czoło, „ _Szlag_ , zawsze wydawało się to o wiele prostsze w telewizji…”

Judy w dwóch skokach dotarła do niego, i obwinęła go łapkami, zatapiając swoją głowę w jego piersi. „Wiedziałam… _wiedziałam_ …” Cicho wyszlochała.

Swoją wolną ręką obwinął ją, zamykając swe oczy i kładąc swój nos pomiędzy jej uszami, zatopił się w jej woni i pozwolił na to, by na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości. „To już koniec, Karotka…” Wyszeptał, „ _Dziękuję…_ ”

Odsunęła się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy ze zmieszaniem na twarzy, zaciskając swe łapki na koszuli jego munduru, „Za co…?”

„Za to, że dotarłaś do mnie, gdy nikt inny nie mógł…” Wyszeptał, „Za to, że uczyniłaś mnie lepszym niż byłem.” Zawahał się, zamykając oczy na chwilę nim włożył broń do kabury, „Ja… ja prawie…”

Potrząsnęła głową, delikatnie dotykając jego policzka swoją łapką, i wycierając swym kciukiem smugę krwi, „Już jest w porządku, Nick… _nie zrobiłeś tego_ , i to się liczy. Bycie dobrym gliną znaczy, że robisz to co trzeba; nie znaczy to, że musisz to lubić.”

Wydał z siebie drgające westchnięcie, obwijając ją drugą ręką, i ponownie kładąc swój nos pomiędzy jej uszami. Powoli, uśmiech wykrzywił jego zakrwawione usta, gdy otoczyło go poczucie intensywnego spokoju. Po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy został postrzelony nie byli celem wściekłego szaleńca i jego gangu mordujących zbirów. Znowu przeszli przez to razem. Roskosz tej chwili, była tak idealna, że nawet nie puścił Judy ze swego uścisku, kiedy usłyszał, jak drużyna Bogo przeszła przez drzwi, prowadzące na dach.

„Bogo nadchodzi,” Powiedziała Judy, wtulając się w pod jego szczękę i delikatnie ją całując, „Powinniśmy przestać…”

„Niech weźmie mi moje urodziny,” Powiedział Nick, łagodnie się uśmiechając, i przyciskając swój nos do jej czoła, ściskając ją odrobinę mocniej, „Nic nie oddzieli mnie teraz od ciebie.”

„Głupi lis,” Powiedziała chichocząc, i trzymając go tak samo mocno.

„Nie,” Powiedział, delikatnie potrząsając głową, „Chcę mu pokazać, co cenię najbardziej.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	23. Chapter 23

Minęło sześć dni od schwytania Laughing Jack’a Hargrieve’a i likwidacji Blood Fang Posse. Sześć dni konferencji prasowych, planowania i wyczerpującej pracy dla funkcjonariuszy policji, szczególnie w dywizji Zooicide. Akcja w porcie odkryła ogromną liczbę dowodów nawiązujących do poprzednich morderstw Jack’a, włączając w to Landon’a Greves’a i Jonah’a Hawthorne’a, co spowodowało, że detektywi pracowali o wiele dłużej niż normalnie, gdy podążali za tropami.

Poczucie normalności wróciło do żyć funkcjonariuszy z Policji Zwierzogrodzkiej, i mimo, że powstrzymali najbardziej zabójcze zagrożenie z jakim kiedykolwiek mierzyło się miasto, można było poczuć pośród nich wielkie napięcie. Była to niewypowiedziana myśl, która tworzyła się w głowach wszystkich funkcjonariuszy. Obowiązek, który wisiał nad ich głowami i doprowadził do wniesienia ponurego nastroju do każdej odprawy i każdej rozmowy w szatni. W końcu nadszedł siódmy dzień, i nastąpił czas, by sprawować ten ponury obowiązek. Nastąpił czas, by się pożegnać.

Na początku panowała cisza, a trwałe nagrobki okrywały się spokojnie spadającymi płatkami kwiatów, stojąc pośród rześkiego późnowiosennego wiatru. Słońce było cudowne, a rozległe niebieskie niebo było zupełnie czyste, jednak wciąż można było wyczuć resztki nocnej rosy unoszącej się w powietrzu. Smutne zawodzenie kobz i rytmiczne uderzanie werbli, delikatnie zaczęło wtrącać się w ciszę.

Poruszając się niczym jedno, gęste rzędy funkcjonariuszy prowadzonych przez kobzy i werble, maszerowały drogą wzdłuż cmentarza. Jednoczesne i równomierne uderzenia wyszlifowanych kopyt i tupanie stóp ubranych w trzewiki, w perfekcyjnym czasie złączyło się z uderzeniem bębnów. Były tam najróżniejsze barwy mundurów; od ciemnoniebieskich, przyozdobionych złotem mundurów ZPD, poprzez zielone, przemieszanie z miedzią stroje Biura Szeryfa w Szarakówku, po czarne bluzy mundurowe i białe czapki policyjne Centrum Imigracji, lecz wszystkie maszerowały z perfekcyjną równością, tworząc ponurą, nieprzerwaną procesję rozciągającą się przed konwojem.

Pięć karawanów, wiozących pięć przykrytych flagami trumien zatrzymało się tuż przy grobach. Defilada zatrzymała się i ustawiła się w rzędach. Kiedy wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, ostre słowa Wachmistrza, sprawiły, że wszyscy oficerowie z defilady zrobili zwrot w prawo, odwracając się twarzami w stronę tłumu żałobników, otaczającego pięć otwartych grobów.

Ze swojego miejsca w przednim rzędzie, Judy ujrzała Nicka, ubranego w swój elegancko dopasowany mundur i spodnie, stojącego obok karawanu, który wiózł ciało Ramsay’a. Wciąż miał na sobie ślady ciężkiej walki z Jack’iem, i nie licząc małej półkolistej wyrwy w brzegu jego lewego ucha, miał skrupulatnie wyczyszczone i wyszczotkowane furto, które błyszczało w słońcu poranka.

Każdy element jego ceremonialnego munduru był idealny. Jego policyjna czapka, ciasno dopasowana i opuszczona do jego brwi, z wypolerowaną, przyczepioną do niej metalową plakietką, błyszczała w świetle słońca. Jego odznaka i medal były wypolerowane z równą precyzją, tak jak trzewiki, których metalowe paski pokrywały palce od jego stóp i ciągnęły się ich podeszw. Złoty sznur przyczepiony do jego ramienia wisiał w idealnie zawiązanej pętli, kończącej się w górnej kieszeni jego koszuli. Każdy fragment materiału jego stroju był dokładnie wyczyszczony i nigdzie nie było widać żadnego wystającego włoska. Jego łapy były ubrane w cudowne białe rękawice, które trzymał ciasno przy bokach swoich spodni, gdy stał na baczność.

Na zewnątrz, był poważny i profesjonalny, lecz mogła ujrzeć po twardym wyrazie jego paszczy, że w swym wnętrzu załamywał się pod ciężarem okropnego obowiązku powierzonego mu tego dnia. Ostrze wypowiedziana przez Nicka komenda i ssaki mające przenieść ciało Ramsay’a, pod jego wezwaniem obróciły się, przygotowując się do odebrania trumny ich poległego towarzysza z karawanu.

Jednocześnie, pięć obwiniętych flagami trumien zostało przeniesionych tempem marszu i złożono je w miejscu ich ostatniego spoczynku, gdzie zostały zawieszone na pasach i opuszczone w czekającą na nich ciszę i ciemność ziemi. Trębacz zagrał utwór ‘Last Post’, i każdy funkcjonariusz na defiladzie sztywno stanął na baczność.

Gdy trębacz przestał grać, nastąpiła przerwa, a cisza została przerwana przez huk siedmiu karabinów, które jednocześnie wystrzeliły. Przerwa, kolejna salwa, przerwa i ostatnia salwa pocisków poleciała w powietrze ucichając jako odległe echo.

Gdy obserwowała, widziała jak usta Nicka się poruszyły, mówiąc zwięzłe słowa komend, zbyt cichych i odległych, by mogły być przez nią usłyszane. Składając ją dwanaście razy, flaga została podniesiona z trumny Ramsay’a, która była nią obwinięta, do momentu, gdy stała się ciasno złożonym trójkątem. Leżała w łapach Nicka i z ostatnią komendą, funkcjonariusze niosący trumnę opuścili go, i zostawili stojącego przed grobem swojego poległego towarzysza i przyjaciela. Judy widziała jak odwrócił się, i czcigodnie trzymając swymi ubranymi w rękawice łapami złożoną flagę, powoli zaczął maszerować w kierunku pierwszego rzędu krzeseł, na których siedziały ubolewające rodziny.

Czterech innych funkcjonariuszy zrobiło to samo, stojąc przed wybranymi członkami rodzin – synem, córką, mężem, żoną – i prezentując im złożoną flagę ich ukochanej osoby. Oddech utkwił w gardle Judy, i zagryzła swe usta, siląc się, by pozostać spokojną i cichą, a także, by powstrzymać ból i smutek, który czuła za niego, gdy Nick podszedł do młodej, pięknej, płowo ubarwionej pumy z czarno zakończonymi uszami. Ramsay był zaręczony, i ona wiedziała o tym, ale dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie prawdę – że Ramsay, tak jak ona, zakochał się w drapieżniku. Tak jak ona, znalazł akceptację, towarzystwo, zrozumienie i miłość u rzekomego naturalnego wroga.

Gdy uklęknął, Judy widziała spadające na flagę błyski, świecące w porannym świetle słońca. Widziała jak jego trzęsące się łapy położyły flagę w łapach pogrążonej w żalu narzeczonej Ramsay’a. Ujrzała jak jego usta poruszyły się, kiedy wypowiedział do niej łagodne słowa, bez wątpienia mówiące o więzach przyjaźni pomiędzy nim a baranem, którego oboje na zawsze stracili.

Inni widzieli jak Nick wstał i szorstko zasalutował, odwrócił się i odmaszerował, ale tylko Judy ujrzała jak jego serce się łamie. Każda jej cząstka chciała pobiec do niego, objąć go i ukoić ból w jego duszy, lecz to musiało poczekać. Stała sztywno na baczność, a łzy kuły w jej oczy lecz nie mogła się poruszyć, by je wytrzeć, więc wciąż obserwowała jak Nick maszerował i zajął miejsce w swym rzędzie.

„ _Defilada!_ ” Wykrzyknął Wachmistrz, „Postawaaaaaa – _swobodna!_ ”

Nastąpił kolejny huk, kiedy każda łapa i kopyto na defiladzie poruszyło się jak jedno, połączone więzami dyscypliny i jedności, które w tych czasach były ich siłą.

„Spocznij!”

Szmer przeszedł wśród rzędów, kiedy funkcjonariusze delikatnie się zrelaksowali, a wszystkie oczy skupiły się na Kapelanie, kiedy wszedł na małą scenę za pięcioma trumnami. Starszy borsuk, ubrany w prosty czarny strój i krawat, miał obwinięty wokół jego ramion biały szal z insygniami ZPD. Posiwiałe, czarnobiałe futro podkreślało jego jasno-niebieskie oczy, którymi przez chwilę spoglądał na zgromadzenie ssaków przed nim, zanim wyciągnął z kieszeni okulary do czytania i umieścił je na nosie. Chwycił krawędzi podium, głęboko wzdychając nim zaczął mówić, szorstkim, surowo zakończonym, lecz dźwięcznym głosem.

„Drogie rodziny, przyjaciele, funkcjonariusze…” Powiedział, mówiąc powoli z czcigodną troską o surową, wrzącą powódź rozpaczy, rozciągającą się przed nim, „Zgromadziliśmy się dziś tutaj, by z naszymi obarczonymi ciężarem sercami, oddać cześć życiom, odwadze i poświęceniu naszych upadłych braci i sióstr, którzy bezinteresownie oddali swe życie w służbie naszemu wspaniałemu miastu.”

Łagodny wiatr otoczył ich podczas krótkiej przerwy, przesyłając przez plecy Judy dreszcz, gdy okropne uświadomienie rzeczywistości tego dnia, przebiło się do jej umysłu. To wszystko stało się przez nią i Nicka. To nie była ich wina lub odpowiedzialność; była na tyle mądra, by nie myśleć o poczuciu odpowiedzialności tak, jak gdyby oni mogli to przewidzieć lub temu zapobiec, jednak wciąż pozostawał fakt, że Laughing Jack Hargrieve zamordował pięciu świetnych policjantów, tylko po to, by do nich dotrzeć, tylko po to, by oni cierpieli. Zamordował tego dnia również coś innego; za pomocą nieskruszonej, bezrozumnej i okrutnej wrogości, która istniała na świecie, rozerwał ostatnią iluzję niewinności. W końcu zrozumiała głęboką i mroczną prawdę, o której mówił Eli, o oszpeceniu, które stało się dla niego wyzwaniem, by codziennie zakładać tą odznakę i każdego dnia stawiać jej czoła.

„Pismo Święte mówi nam, że, ‘Nikt nie ma większej miłości od tej, gdy ktoś życie swoje oddaje za przyjaciół swoich,’” Kontynuował Kapelan, „Zaiste, tych pięciu funkcjonariuszy, Jon Swift, Dan Ramsay, Andrew Chillton, Irene Fleetwood, i Richard Muskgrave, gepard, baran, niedźwiedź polarny, biała łania i piżmowół, dzięki ich szlachetnemu poświęceniu, dostarczyli nam niepodważalny dowód na rację tych słów. W dniu, gdy zło zagroziło niewinnym ssakom z tego miasta, właśnie ci funkcjonariusze, drapieżnicy i ofiary, stanęli niczym cienka niebieska linia pomiędzy porządkiem a chaosem, i poświęcili swe życia jako ostatnie wyznanie miłości. Kiedy będziemy sobie wspominać życia tych funkcjonariuszy, nie myślmy o tej nikczemnej chwili, gdy zostali od nas zabrani, tylko pamiętajmy o honorze, poświęceniu i nieustającej miłości, które ilustrowały ich życia.”

Więcej słów nie dotarło do Judy; łzy spływały po jej twarzy, jej ciało dręczyły głębokie, ciche szlochy. To było wszystko co mogła zrobić, by utrzymywać swe cierpienie pod kontrolą na tyle, żeby stać w rzędzie. Kiedy wszystko wokół niej było kontynuowane, zagubiła się w głębokich rozmyślaniach. Stojąc tam, skonfrontowana z ostatecznym kosztem służby, i okropną rzeczywistością, że pewnego dnia może być tą, która zaniesie złożoną, umoczoną we łzach flagę do Wiktorii Bajer, sama siebie pytała się o wszystko w co wierzyła. Czy ona naprawdę ma siłę, by unieść ciężar tarczy wiszącej nad jej sercem? Wiedząc, że ona, lub co gorsza ssak, którego kochała bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, może być wezwany, by dokonać pewnego dnia takiego poświęcenia, czy mogłaby obudzić się następnego dnia i stanąć jako strażnik na cienkiej niebieskiej linii?

Gdy pod koniec nabożeństwa defilada stanęła na baczność,a smutne zawodzenie kobz i werbli wtrąciło się do ciszy, spokojny, mały głos z głębi jej serca podał odpowiedź na jej pytanie: _nie mogłaby zrobić nic innego_.

Świat zawsze był zniszczony, teraz wiedziała o tym bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, lecz ona nigdy, _ale to nigdy_ nie przestałaby próbować, by go naprawić. Oddałaby ostatnią kroplę swojej krwi, jeśli byłoby to konieczne, by stanąć naprzeciw takim potworom jak „Laughing Jack”. Była otoczona przez ciepło, gdy zrozumiała, że Nick będzie stał wówczas obok niej, wraz z nią stawiając czoła tym demonom.

Kiedy cała ceremonia się skończyła i cisza ponownie otoczyła nagrobki, znalazła go, gdy stał przed świeżo usypanym stosem ziemi, zaznaczącej ostatecznie miejsce spoczynku Ramsay’a. Powiedziała innym, by poszli do pubu, a ona i Nick dołączą do nich później. Przyszła do niego, wsuwając swoją łapkę w jego łapę i opierając swoją głowę o jego ramię. Był spokojny i cichy, a jedyną odpowiedzią na jej przyjście było uściśnięcie jej łapki.

„Nocy, której cię postrzelili, Ramsay przyszedł wraz z Bogo do szpitala,” Powiedziała w końcu, ściszonym głosem, „Wspomniał o tym, że był w twojej klasie w Akademii, i że czasem wychodziliście do baru… nie wiedziałam jak blisko ze sobą byliście.”

Spoglądając w dół na nią, Nick łagodnie skinął głową; mogła powiedzieć że ciężko pracował, by zapanować nad emocjami. „Ramsay był moim pierwszym przyjacielem, którego tam zyskałem… od razu staliśmy się dobrymi kumplami. Wydawało się jakbyśmy rozumieli się na jakimś głębszym poziomie. Był jedynym ssakiem, który zaakceptował mnie natychmiast i bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Kiedy treningi i Akademia się skończyły zrozumiałem dlaczego, bo dowiedziałem się o tym z kim był.”

Ścisnęła jego łapę mocniej, wtulając się delikatnie w jego rękę, licząc na to, że zaoferuje mu choćby odłamek poczucia komfortu. „Tak mi przykro, Nick,” Powiedziała, spoglądając na zakrzywiony nagrobek i świeżą ziemię przed grobem Ramsay’a, „Wiem jak ciężko jest znaleźć prawdziwych przyjaciół.”

Nick wydał z siebie wstrząśnięte westchnięcie, pocierał przez chwilę swe oczy i wziął głęboki wdech nim ponownie przemówił. „Karotka… myślisz, że to wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu?” Spytał, skupiając wzrok na krajobrazie miasta, rozpościerającym się po drugiej stronie zatoki. Jego głos był niski i kontemplacyjny.

Skinęła głową, patrząc się na niego, „Tak… to może być prawda… zobacz tylko co stało się z tobą i ze mną.” Delikatny uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta, gdy wróciło do niej wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania. Jak bardzo różniłoby się jej życie, gdyby go nie spotkała; myślenie o tym było niemalże bolesne.

„Tak…” Powiedział powoli, jakby rozmyślając nad swymi słowami, gdy je wypowiadał, „Też zaczynam tak myśleć. Nigdy nie myślałem, że tu wrócę… ale jednak tu jestem, i to z tobą.”

Uniosła brew, „Że tu wrócisz?”

„Chodź ze mną, Karotka,” Powiedział w końcu, odwracając się od grobu Ramsay’a i zabierając ją ze sobą, „Jest coś co muszę zrobić.”

Prowadził ją przez cmentarz w kierunku małego pagórka na jego końcu, na którego szczycie rósł wielki dąb. Łapę w łapę, szli wzdłuż kręconej, żwirowej ścieżki mijając rzędy cichych kamiennych grobów, aż do podstawy drzewa, w którego cieniu stał pojedynczy nagrobek. Nick zatrzymał się przed nim, patrząc się na niego przez długą chwilę.

Była to prosta granitowa tablica, z szeroką i nierówną podstawą, i zaokrągloną prostokątną płytą. Na szczycie tablicy została namalowana w owalu waga, a pod nią była inskrypcja:

 

Aleksander Bajer

1 Sierpnia 1950 ~ 7 Lipca 1992

Mąż, Ojciec, Przyjaciel

****„Jedyną rzeczą, która nie przezwycięży** **

****Wymiaru Sprawiedliwości jest sumienie zwierzęcia.”** **

****

Judy mocniej uścisnęła łapę Nicka, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Wyczuwała ogrom tej chwili, i zaczęła się zastanawiać jak wiele lat minęło od czasu, gdy Nick ostatnio stał przed grobem swego ojca.

Powoli, Nick zdjął swoją policyjną czapkę i uklęknął na trawie przed nagrobkiem, a tęskny uśmiech wykrzywił jego paszczę. Wydał z siebie delikatne westchnięcie, kładąc łapy na kolanach. „Cześć tato… nigdy nie myślałem, że tu wrócę. Jeśli mam być szczery, nie planowałem tego… ale, jestem.” Powiedział niskim i wyważonym głosem, „Bardzo za tobą tęsknię… ale ja nigdy nie czułem się wart tego, by móc tu wrócić. Aż do dziś…”

Judy podeszła do przodu, uspokajająco kładąc swą łapkę na ramieniu Nicka. Drugą zdjęła swoją czapkę policyjną, pozwalając, by zwisała przy jej boku; kroczyła po przerażonej ziemi, wchodząc do głęboko i długo ukrytego miejsca w sercu Nicka, do którego nikt - nawet on sam - nie wchodził od czasu śmierci swego ojca.

„Przez tyle lat myślałem, że cię zawiodłem… myślałem, że nie dorosłem do twoich rad. Wiedziałem, że ty nigdy byś tak nie twierdził, ale ja właśnie tak się czułem,” Kontynuował, zamykając oczy, „Zhańbiłem twoje nazwisko. Ale teraz, w końcu wiem, że zasłużyłem na odkupienie moich win. W końcu czuję się jak lis, z którego byłbyś dumny. Chciałbym przedstawić ci osobę odpowiedzialną za to wszystko… tato, to jest moja dziewczyna, Judy.”

Gdy wypowiedział jej imię, położył swą dłoń na jej łapce, łagodnie ją ściskając. Odwrócił swój wzrok z adoracją w jego szmaragdowych oczach, a jego uśmiech pogłębił się, gdy tylko na niego spojrzała.

Judy skinęła głową, „Dzień dobry… marzyłabym o tym, by pana poznać. Nick jest niesamowitym policjantem, i wiem, że byłby pan z niego naprawdę dumny.”

Nick mrugnął, pocierając oczy tyłem swej łapy. Kiedy mówił, jego głos łagodnie załamywał się od emocji. „Kocham cię, tato… dzięki za wszystko, czego mnie nauczyłeś. Dzięki, że zawsze walczyłeś o dobro, nawet gdy wiedziałeś, że zostaniesz pokonany zanim zaczniesz. Będę żył do końca moich dni w taki sposób, z jakiego byłbyś ze mnie dumny.”

„Wiem o tym,” Powiedziała Judy, „Nie wątpiłam w to, choćby przez jedną sekundę, Nick.”

Westchnął, wstając i zakładając swoją czapkę policyjną. Odwrócił się do Judy z utęsknionym, i delikatnie bolesnym uśmiechem na ustach, a ona odpowiedziała na to niezbędnym dla niego obwinięciem swych ramion wokół niego i wtuleniem się w jego pierś. Złapał jej głowę, przekrzywiając swoją paszczę na tyle, by jego nos unosił się tuż nad podstawą jej uszu, a drugą ręką obwinął jej ramiona. Trzymał ją tak w ciszy przez długą chwilę, pozwalając na to, by poranny wiatr wiał wokół nich i mącił ich futro.

„Dzięki za pójście ze mną, Karotka,” Powiedział, a łapą delikatnie głaskał futro z tyłu jej głowy.

„Poszłabym z tobą do Piekła i z powrotem, Nick,” Odpowiedziała, ściszonym lecz stanowczym głosem.

Głęboko się uśmiechnął na przekór samego siebie, delikatnie całując ją pomiędzy jej uszami, a jego głos przybrał ten sam ton, którego użył gdy rok temu był z nią pod mostem, „Wiem, że byś to zrobiła… jesteś taką charakterną króliczką. Pewnie skopałabyś za mnie tyłek samego Diabła, co nie?”

Nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu, i patrząc się na niego próbowała zaprzeczyć, jednak poczuła, że wszystkim co pokazała była adoracja. „ _Nick!_ ” Powiedziała z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, „Bądź poważny.”

Potrząsnął głową, ponownie wzdychając, „Nie, dzisiejszy dzień był wystarczająco poważny, Karotka,” Powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, „Myślę, że mój przyjaciel Dan chciałby, żebyśmy poszli do McGuffin’s i wypili z innymi pintę lub dwie na jego cześć. I myślę, że również wypiję kilka na cześć mojego taty.”

„Wypiję za to,” Powiedziała, gdy skinęła głową, „I wypijemy przynajmniej jedną na _twoją_ cześć, Posterunkowy Bajer.”

„Cóż, wygląda na to, że mamy przed sobą sporo do wypicia. Lepiej żebyśmy zaczęli, moja droga,” Odpowiedział, obwijając jej plecy swoją ręką i odprowadzając ją.

 

* * *

 

Rytmiczna, melodyjna, lecz jednak w jakiś sposób przytłumiona muzyka wydobywała się z pubu McGuffin’s, gdy Nick i Judy weszli do środka; łapa Nicka delikatnie spoczywała na jej plecach, kiedy przytrzymał jej drzwi i wprowadził ją do wnętrza. Pub był wypakowany policjantami w odświętnych mundurach, dzięki rezerwacji na stypę, która odbyła się po pogrzebie. Uprzejmie przywitali się z kilkoma funkcjonariuszami których znali, gdy przeciskali się przez tłum, i w końcu ujrzeli Wolframa, gdy podniósł swą tyczkowatą rękę i pomachał do nich.

Wolfram i Mundi siedzieli po jednej stronie budki, naprzeciwko ściany pubu, umieszczonej pod wysokim, zakratowanym oknem. Zostawili drugą stronę pustą dla Nicka i Judy, którzy usiedli na zaproszenie Wolframa. Obydwoje śledczy byli ubrani w mundury, a ich policyjne czapki spoczywały na stoliku pod oknem. Będąc wyższym rangą funkcjonariuszem, czapka Mundiego była ustrojona złotymi liśćmi dębu, a sznur od jego munduru był bardziej ozdobny niż Wolframa. Byli już w połowie picia swych drinków ‘rye and ginger’, kiedy przyszli Nick i Judy.

„Musisz się napić, mój przyjacielu,” Powiedział Wolfram do Nicka. Machnął do kelnera, który właśnie przechodził obok nich, nim dodał, „Przykro mi z powodu Dan’a… słyszałem, że wy dwoje byliście blisko siebie. Mimo to, uratowałeś przed tym losem wiele innych ssaków – dobra robota.”

„To przykry dzień dla nas wszystkich, Eli,” Powiedział Nick, wyglądając na umordowanego, „Ale… tak on był naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem. Będzie mi go brakowało.” Było to pocieszające, jednak Eli dokładnie rozumiał przez co przechodził; nie było tam żadnego banału, tylko oczywiste, dobre intencje, które były zawarte w wypowiedzi detektywa. Była tam tylko empatia przyjaciela, który żył tym samym doświadczeniem. Nick poczuł jak łapka Judy opadła na jego plecy, a ona przesunęła ją kilka razy w górę i w dół, w geście, który przyniósł delikatny, lecz pełen energii uśmiech na jego paszczę.

Kelnerka, ta sama biała łania, którą spotkali, gdy ostatnio byli w pubie, podeszła i stanęła przy brzegu stołu, kładąc dwie podkładki przed Nickiem i Judy. „Co mam państwu podać?” Spytała.

„Dla mnie Fox’a Fiddle Ale, a dla pani…” Powiedział Nick, patrząc się na nią. Odwrócił się do Judy, mając właśnie zasugerować dla niej Bunnyburrow Shandy, kiedy się wtrąciła.

„Dla mnie to samo,” Powiedziała, patrząc się krótko na Nicka, „Zasmakowało mi.”

Kelnerka uprzejmie się ukłoniła i podeszła do baru, zostawiając wszystkich wraz z ich konwersacją. Wróciła krótką chwilę później, i postawiła przed Nickiem i Judy dwa wysokie, oszronione kufle z bogatym, czerwono zabawionym piwem.

Wolfram podniósł swoją szklankę, a inni powtórzyli gest. „Za poległych przyjaciół,” Powiedział ponurym głosem.

„Za poległych,” Powtórzyli, uderzając w swe kufle, nim wypili z nich łyk swoich napojów.

„Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, coś ci powiem, Eli,” Powiedział Nick, odkładając po długim łyku swoje Ale, „Wyglądasz na wycieńczonego. Wszystko w porządku?”

Wolfram wypił resztę drinka, odkładając pustą szklankę na stół. Westchnął, połowicznie się uśmiechając. „Przeżyję,” Powiedział, rozkładając się w swoim siedzeniu, i kładąc swe łapy obok pustej szklanki, „Prokuratura zaakceptowała wszystkie zarzuty na Hargrieve’a - Pięć morderstw pierwszego stopnia, wliczając w to Hawthorne’a i Graves’a, kilka prób zamordowania funkcjonariuszy policji, szmuglowanie broni, konspiracja, wymuszanie okupu… i to tylko kilka oskarżeń. Cała robota się opłaci, gdy skażemy drania – prokuratorzy będą zabiegać o karę śmierci. Dzięki wam, cała sprawa się zamknęła.”

„To prawda,” Powiedział Mundi, wtrącając się z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, „Świetnie pracowaliście, nie wspominając o tym, że srogo skopaliście tyłki Hargrieve’owi i jego zbirom. Bogo nie był pewien, czy was ochrzanić za bycie tak bezmyślnymi, czy dać wam medale.”

„Jeśli mi wybaczysz, ciężko jest się czuć w tych czasach jak bohater…” Powiedział Nick, opuszczając wzrok, i pukając kilka razy palcem w kufel, nim wypił kolejny łyk swojego napoju.

„ _Hej_ ,” Odparł szorstko Wolfram, rezolutnie patrząc się na Nicka, „To jest wredna sprawa; Rozumiem to – _wiesz o tym_. Pozostaje fakt, że jeśli nie wy, mielibyśmy dziś o wiele więcej pogrzebów. Łapiecie mnie?”

Nick cicho westchnął, i skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

„Więc z Higgins’em będzie w porządku?” Judy spytała, a nadzieja rozjaśniła jej twarz.

Mundi potaknął, „Przejdzie przez to. Musiał mieć chirurgiczną rekonstrukcję twarzy, by naprawić zniszczenia po trafieniu odłamkiem, ale jego hipopotamia skóra ocaliła go przed losem gorszym niż kilka operacji.”

„Dzięki Bogu!” Powiedziała Judy.

„Poza tym,” Wtrącił Wolfram, a jego ponury wyraz twarzy, przełamał się w delikatny uśmiech, „Będę zaskoczony, jeśli w mieście nie pojawią się jakiekolwiek plotki o was dwóch. Kryminaliści w tym mieście pomyślą dwa razy, nim wejdą w drogę Hops i Bajerowi.”

„Nie jestem tego taka pewna, Eli,” Powiedziała Judy, kładąc łapkę na ręce Nicka, a jej ametystowy wzrok przesunął się na Wolframa, „Wygląda na to, że to się chyba nie skończy.”

„Więc wciąż będziemy wznosić nasze tarcze i wychodzić tam, bez względu na wszystko,” Powiedział, patrząc się na nią i uśmiechając się, „Przypomniałaś mi o tym, Judy. Dzięki.” Rozciągnął się, wstał, i podniósł swoją czapkę policyjną ze stołu. „Muszę zapalić, a później będziemy musieli wrócić do biura. Co ty na to, Mundi?” Powiedział, spoglądając na swego partnera.

„Tak, te dokumenty same się nie wypełnią… uwierzcie mi, od lat próbowałem tego dokonać,” Odpowiedział Mundi, skrycie wzruszając ramionami.

„Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie potrzebowali czegokolwiek, nie róbcie z tego czegoś niemożliwego i zwyczajnie przyjdźcie, dobra?” Powiedział Wolfram, przesuwając swe oczy na Nicka i Judy.

„Nie rób z tego czegoś niemożliwego,” Powiedziała Judy, ciepło się uśmiechając, „Wyjdź czasem z nami na piwo – żadnych rozmów o pracy, lub wezwań do biura, po prostu miłe, przyjacielskie spotkanie.”

Uśmiech Wolframa pogłębił się, a on sam skinął głową. Odwracając się, włożył swą policyjną czapkę pod rękę i udał się w kierunku drzwi, wraz z Mundim, który szedł krok za nim.

 

* * *

 

Kilka tygodni później, pewnego mglistego sobotniego popołudnia, zaczęło się lato, a Nick i Judy utknęli w o wiele za ciepłym biurze, pracując nad aktami sprawy, które od początku tygodnia piętrzyły się na ich biurkach. Na szczęście, był to dzień pozbawiony wezwań, przez co mieli szansę się wyrobić z pracą. Klikanie przycisków wypełniło powietrze, mieszając się z niskim brzęczeniem i okresowym skrzypieniem starego metalowego wentylatora, przyczepionego do kredensu naprzeciwko nich. Mimo, że od kilku godzin nie wypowiedzieli do siebie żadnego słowa, wspólne poczucie więzi między nimi nie zaniknęło, bo gdy Komendant Bogo niespodziewanie zapukał w ścianę boksu Nicka, Judy natychmiast spojrzała w jego kierunku.

Komendant wyglądał na wzburzonego, tak jak zwykle, lecz to co powiedział zdziwiło ich obu. „Ktoś chce z tobą rozmawiać, Bajer,” Zaczął, szybko spoglądając na Judy nim kontynuował, „Naczelnik więzienia Stonegate.”

Judy i Nick niedowierzająco spojrzeli po sobie, wymieniając bez słów swe reakcje, co było możliwe dzięki ich osobistej więzi. Judy była zaniepokojona; Nick był ciekawy.

„Czemu Naczelnik chce rozmawiać ze mną?” Spytał Nick, ponownie zwracając uwagę na Komendanta.

„Chodzi o Hargrieve’a.” Powiedział Bogo, po czym szybko dodał, „Absolutnie _nie_ _jesteś_ zobligowany, by odpowiadać, ale jego egzekucja jest zaplanowana na środę i najwyraźniej jego ostatnią wolą jest osobista rozmowa z tobą.”

Nick zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad tym przez chwilę. W końcu, potaknął, „Dobrze, mógłby pan przekazać rozmowę na moją linię? Trzy – sześć – siedem – siedem.”

Bogo twardo patrzył się na lisa, nie poruszając się przez chwilę. „Jesteś tego _pewien_ , Bajer?” Spytał, a przejęcie ewidentnie pojawiło się w jego głosie.

Nick skinął głową, „Tak, sir. Przynajmniej odciągnie mnie to od tych papierów. Byłoby miło pojechać na wycieczkę takiego cudownego popołudnia.”

Bogo szyderczo się uśmiechnął, „To słodkie, Bajer. Bardzo słodkie.” Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do swojego biura. „Weź Hops ze sobą,” Rzucił zza ramienia, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by zatrzymać się lub odwrócić. Zatrzaskiwanie drzwi do jego biura było nadzwyczaj treściwe.

W ciągu pół godziny znaleźli się na parkingu, przed bramami więzienia. Judy wyłączyła radiowóz i spojrzała na swego partnera. Przejęcie było bardzo widoczne na jej twarzy, gdy sięgnęła i dotknęła ramienia Nicka, „Nie musisz tego robić… nie jest za późno, by się wycofać.”

Potrząsnął głową i nonszalancko się uśmiechnął, „Nie przejmuj się, Karotka. Nie zajmie mi to długo. To chyba nie jest porządne, żeby nie spełnić ostatniej woli kogokolwiek… chyba…”

„Chcesz, żebym z tobą poszła?”

„Nie ma mowy… wolałbym, żebyś nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się przed oczami tego świra,” Odpowiedział Nick. Bez żadnego słowa, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, zakładając swą policyjną czapkę na głowę i idąc w kierunku wejścia.

Odpowiedni funkcjonariusze zaprowadzili go do małego pokoju połączonego z głównym blokiem więziennym, który miał ustawione w środku rzędy boksów, oddzielone z każdej strony kuloodpornym szkłem. Każdy boks miał zestaw telefoniczny, pozwalający na rozmowę więźniów ze swoimi gośćmi. Pokój był pusty, gdy prowadzili go do budki blisko jego środka. Skinął głową i podziękował funkcjonariuszom, siadając na krześle i odkładając swoją czapkę na stolik.

Z drugiej strony bariery, było słychać brzęczący dźwięk, gdy otworzyły się drzwi od bloku więziennego. Kilka chwil później, Hargrieve został zaprowadzony do budki naprzeciwko Nicka, i niedbale osadzony w swoim krześle, przez dwóch chroniących go przysadzistych nosorożców. Był ubrany w pomarańczowy kombinezon ze swoim numerem więziennym, wyszytym na jego piersi, i zakuty w obręcz wokół brzucha, oraz obręcze wokół nadgarstków i kostek, które były spięte stalowym łańcuchem. Na paszczy miał umocniony polimerowy kaganiec z małymi otworami pozwalającymi na oddychanie – najwyraźniej jego zwykła wersja wiązała się z wieloma możliwościami znalezienia się w zasięgu paszczy Laughing Jack’a. Strażnicy zdjęli jedną obręcz z nadgarstka Jack’a, by mógł on użyć słuchawki.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę; kaganiec - na szczęście - kompletnie ukrywał typowy, maniakalny uśmiech Jack’a, jednak złośliwość wciąż była widoczna w jego oczach. Oboje podnieśli swoje słuchawki.

Jack przemówił jako pierwszy. „Nicky! To tak miło z twojej strony, że przyszedłeś. Rozgrzewasz moje serce,” Powiedział, a plastikowy kaganiec spowodował, że jego głos był bardziej wydrążony, gardłowy i nienaturalny niż kiedykolwiek.

„Zapewniam cię, że cała przyjemność jest po _twojej_ stronie,” Powiedział Nick, głosem utopionym w sarkazmie. „Czego chcesz?”

„Chcę tylko móc zobaczyć twarz mojego najstarszego i najdroższego przyjaciela Nicka, zanim stawię czoła krzesłu… powiedz mi, jak się miewa twoja malutka króliczka, Judith? Czy wykurowała się z tej paskudnej rany, którą ją zadałem podczas… _ostatnich nieprzyjemności?_ ”

„Nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby o niej rozmawiać, Jack,” Odparł płasko Nick, a jego twarz pozostała bez emocji, mimo wściekłości, która w nim narastała, gdy tylko usłyszał jak ten potwór wspomniał o Judy, „Przyszedłem tu, bo to była twoja ostatnia wola, ale nigdy nie obiecałem, że zostanę i posłucham tego jak chrzanisz, przez jakikolwiek okres czasu.”

„Jesteś takim porządnym gościem, Nick…” Powiedział Jack, podkreślając swój komentarz charakterystycznie kpiącym, lecz krótkim, groteskowym śmiechem. „Czy to tylko fakt, że nie mogłeś przegapić widoku mnie skutego w łańcuchy? Że chciałeś ujrzeć swojego wroga pokonanego i wlekącego się w kierunku celi śmierci? _Nie możesz mnie oszukać, Nick_ … znam cię… wiem, że pod tym czystym mundurem, że pod tą małą błyszczącą odznaką…”

„Nie wiesz _niczego_ , Jack,” Odparł Nick, gdy warknięcie wykrzywiło mu usta.

Nastąpił głębszy i bardziej nienaturalny śmiech. Jego zęby się nie pokazały, lecz po oczach było widać, że pod maską uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. „Naprawdę tak myślisz? Mogę się założyć, że przyszedłeś tutaj, bo jesteś ciekawy… chcesz wiedzieć _dlaczego_.”

„Muszę przyznać, że przeszło mi to przez głowę. Zadałeś sobie potwornie wiele trudu, tylko po to, by oblać całe miasto przysłowiową benzyną i rzucić w nią zapałkę…” Powiedział Nick, twardo patrząc się w karmazynowe oczy Jack’a.

„To był zawsze twój błąd, Nicky,” Powiedział Jack, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę, „Fakt, że zadajesz takie pytanie, by udowodnić istnienie jakiegoś porządku w rzeczywistości, by ujrzeć jakieś wyższe znaczenie we wrzących odmętach chaosu. Ze wszystkich ssaków, ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli _musisz_ zadać pytanie, powinieneś zapytać:  _dlaczego nie?_ ”

„O czym ty do diabła mówisz?”

„ _Nie rozumiesz?_ Czy poruszająca serce historia twojego ojca nie nauczyła cię _czegokolwiek?_ ” Spytał Jack, tłumiąc swój chichot.

Nick szyderczo się uśmiechnął, lecz niczego nie powiedział.

„Och tak, to prawda, odrobiłem swoje zadanie domowe na twój temat, Nicky. Twój drogi ojciec był wcieleniem cnót… kochanym przez wszystkich, którzy go znali. Bezkompromisowy w swych zasadach moralnych, lecz z drugiej strony pełen współczucia i wielkoduszny również dla tych, co nienawidzili go z żadnego powodu, nawet gdy go _nie znali_ … ale, gdzie on teraz jest?” Powiedział Jack, rozkładając się w swym krześle i wskazując swoją wolną łapą w powietrze, a złowrogi, lecz jednocześnie radosny błysk pojawił się w jego krwistym spojrzeniu.

„Co się stało z tym świetnym filarem społeczeństwa?” Kontynuował Jack, pochylając się do przodu i twardo patrząc się na Nicka, „Wiesz to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, Nicky… zmarł w nędzy i mroku, nieszczęsną i bolesną śmiercią, zostawiając swą żonę i synka, niezamożnych i samych. Ten jego, tak zwany kodeks, jego ideały, jego bezinteresowne zaangażowanie, ta pozorna utopia, w której jesteśmy uwięzieni? _TO WSZYSTKO NIE MA ZNACZENIA!_ To wszystko jest bezwartościową zasłoną; ja chcę tylko pokazać czym tak naprawdę jest rzeczywistość. Cóż, poza tym… jest po prostu piekielnie wiele frajdy w niszczeniu rzeczy, torturowaniu i zabijaniu zwierząt.”

„I mimo to jestem tutaj, a ty tam… przekonania mojego ojca najwyraźniej dobrze mi służyły,” Powiedział Nick, szyderczo się uśmiechając.

„Tylko dlatego, że nikt nigdy wystarczająco nie przycisnął zgniłego gmachu twojego małego żałosnego wzorca…” Odparł Jack, pukając palcem wskazującym w szklaną osłonę, „Prawie to zrobiłem za jednym razem… niemalże przepchnąłem cię za krawędź, ale ty się cofnąłeś. Pewnego dnia to zrobię, Nick… zaatakuję cię na tyle dotkliwie, by przedrzeć się przez… hehehe… tą twoją błyszczącą moralną zbroję, a kiedy to zrobię, rozbijesz się na kawałki jak pusta porcelanowa lalka jaką jesteś. Wiesz, że się wydostanę, Nicky… _wszystko może się zdarzyć._ ”

„Jedyną rzeczą, która się wydarzy, będzie dokończenie przez wymiar sprawiedliwości tego, co ja zacząłem na tamtym dachu,” Powiedział Nick, nisko warcząc.

„Wydostanę się stąd, Nick… hee hee hee… ty _wiesz_ , że znajdę sposób, a kiedy to zrobię, mam zamiar wytropić tą twoją małą słodką króliczą dziewczynę, i _obrać ją jak przejrzały owoc_ ,” Warknął, a małe strużki śliny wydostawały się z dolnych otworów jego kagańca. „I kiedy ujrzysz jak ona umiera,” Gardłowo wyszeptał, pochylając się na tyle, że mgiełka pojawiła się na szklanej powierzchni bariery, „ _Załamiesz się_ , dołączysz do mnie pośród próżni, i dopiero wtedy będziesz _wolny_.”

Nick zamknął na chwilę oczy, delikatnie wzdychając. Powoli, uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta i popatrzył prosto w nikczemne spojrzenie Jack’a. „Muszę ci podziękować,” Powiedział umiarkowanym głosem, mając na paszczy nigdy nie znikający, pewny siebie uśmiech.

Jack zmrużył oczy; był zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią na jego pogróżki. „A możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego?” Spytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

„Ponieważ ostatnio - i to będzie brzmiało _naprawdę szalenie_ – ale ostatnio zastanawiałem się co musiało się stać, że zmieniłeś się w kogoś takiego, kim teraz jesteś. Myślałem o tym, bo miałem w swojej głowie malutki strach, że miałeś rację, i że mogę _stać się tobą,_ jeśli stałoby mi się coś tak złego. Nawet przejrzałem twoje akta z Ministerstwa Ochrony Dzieci, żeby dowiedzieć się co ci się stało, że tak cię to poruszyło.”

Jack ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, a jego ramiona zaczęły się trząść. „Jestem tak wzruszony, Nicky!” Powiedział warcząc, „Odkryłeś klucz do mojego zbawienia, przez studiowanie mojego trudnego dzieciństwa? To, że widziałeś moje małe… hehehe… _rysunki_ … dało ci możliwość zrozumienia mojej pokrytej bliznami psychiki i wyleczenia mojego umysłu?”

„Heh, nie. Tak naprawdę, właśnie to i nasza mała rozmowa ostatecznie mnie przekonały, że w twoim przypadku nie było żadnego powodu. Żadnej traumy do wykurowania, nic złego co można było odpokutować. Nie można cię naprawić, bo nigdy nie byłeś załamany – jesteś zwykłą abominacją, zaciekłą bestią, której trzeba się pozbyć. Dzięki ci za to,” Powiedział Nick, zakładając swoją policyjną czapkę, „Teraz, udam się do domu i spędzę czas z moją małą słodką króliczą dziewczyną, a pan, będzie gnił w swojej małej celi, dopóki nie przypną cię w środę do krzesła i usmażą jak filet z ryby. Będziesz się tym rozkoszował, czyż nie?”

Wtedy, Nick wstał, odłożył słuchawkę i szyderczo się ukłonił, odwracając się na pięcie. Był w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy usłyszał głośne uderzenie i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Jack’a, stojącego i przyciskającego pięść do szkła.

„ _SPOTKAMY SIĘ W PIEKLE, NICK!_ ” Wrzasnął, głosem tak hałaśliwym, że z łatwością przedostał się przez barierę i odbił się od betonowych ścian. Dźwięk histerycznego śmiechu wypełnił pokój, gdy dwóch strażników odciągnęło go, zamykając za nim stalowe drzwi.

Nick przez chwilę patrzył na puste krzesła nim uśmiech powoli pojawił się na jego paszczy, „Już byłem w Piekle… a teraz na zewnątrz czeka na mnie mała odrobina Nieba.”

Odwrócił się, by wyjść, lecz nagle przyszło mu coś na myśl, i wyciągnął swój telefon, wybierając numer do Judy. „Hej Karotka,” Powiedział, kiedy odebrała, „Przepraszam, że będziesz musiała czekać dłużej, ale jest jeszcze coś co muszę załatwić.”

„Wszystko jest w porządku?” Spytała, a w jej głosie był widoczny niepokój, „Na pewno nie chcesz żebym przyszła?”

„Wszystko w porządku,” Powiedział, uśmiechając się, „Nie zajmie mi to dużo czasu.”

„Dobrze,” Powiedziała, brzmiąc na wyluzowaną, „Co powiesz na to, że pojadę do Snarlbucks’a i przywiozę nam trochę kawy?”

„I to jest moja Karotka,” Powiedział, delikatnie chichocząc, „Kocham cię.”

„Ja też cię kocham,” Odpowiedziała, kończąc rozmowę.

Wystawił swą głowę na korytarz, wymieniając kilka krótkich słów z Sierżantem, który skinął głową i odchodząc odwrócił się. Nick ponownie wszedł do pokoju i poprawił krzesło przy miejscu odwiedzin, rozkładając się w nim i w przemyśleniach pocierając swoją brodę palcem wskazującym. Mając zamknięte oczy, rozmyślał nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć, siedząc tak w ciszy przez kilka kolejnych minut, nim metaliczny dźwięk otwierających się drzwi wyciągnął go z rozmyślania.

Ze speszonym uśmiechem obserwował, jak para bardzo znajomych końcówek uszu, wystawała znad lady, po drugiej stronie szklanej osłony. Zniknął mu z widoku, nim byli na równym poziomie, gdy strażnik przysunął krzesło, odpowiednie dla pustynnego lisa. W końcu, Finnick usiadł, mając szeroko otwarte oczy, i delikatnie otwarte usta, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mógł uformować słów.

Nick podniósł słuchawkę, i widząc to, Finnick zrobił to samo.

„Cześć stary,” Powiedział Nick, zrelaksowanym głosem, „Jak się trzymasz?”

„Bywało lepiej…” Zaczął Finnick, marszcząc brwi, jak gdyby będąc zaskoczonym nonszalanckim zachowaniem Nicka. Minęła długa chwila, nim powiedział, „Ja… ja nie spodziewałem się tego, co zrobiłeś dla mnie w sądzie…”

„Po prostu powiedziałem prawdę, Fin,” Powiedział Nick, „Jestem z ciebie dumny, że kiedy nadszedł czas, stawiłeś czoła wszystkiemu. Powiedziałem im o tym, w co wierzyłem i wciąż wierzę o tobie – o tym, że nie jesteś kimś takim, jak Jack i jego banda, i nawet wtedy, gdy wszystko wisiało nad twoją głową, dokonałeś właściwego wyboru.”

„Wszystko schrzaniłem, co nie?” Powiedział Finnick, a jego chrypliwy barytonowy głos załamywał się, gdy mówił, „Ja…”

„Wybaczam ci, Fin,” Wtrącił się Nick, mówiąc niskim głosem.

Odpowiedzią była ogłuszająca cisza. Finnick wyglądał, jakby miał upuścić słuchawkę.

„Więzienie wcale nie musi być końcem,” Kontynuował Nick, z delikatnym uśmiechem na paszczy, „Możesz rozważyć, czy to nie aby nowy początek.”

„Jak do tego doszedłeś?” Powiedział Finnick, „Straciłem wszystko… cóż, wychodzi na to, że wszystko poza tobą.” Pustynny lis delikatnie się uśmiechnął. „To już coś,” Dodał.

„Wiesz, jest jeszcze coś o czym nie mogłeś pomyśleć,” Powiedział Nick, „Nie bądź pesymistą – twój wynajem limuzyn wciąż należy do ciebie, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek haczyków, od kiedy Jack czeka na egzekucję, a Blood Fangs już nie istnieją. Najpewniej wyjdziesz stąd za dobre zachowanie za jakiś rok, i wtedy będziesz mógł zarządzać firmą. W międzyczasie, zadzwoniłem po naszą starą przyjaciółkę Honey. Pamiętasz ją?”

„Tak…” Powiedział Finnick, w osłupieniu patrząc się na Nicka, „Spotykałem się z nią, wtedy i teraz… co z nią?”

„Cóż, opowiedziałem jej o tym, co się ostatnio zdarzyło, a ona powiedziała, że będzie chętna prowadzić twój biznes za ciebie, dopóki nie wyjdziesz,” Powiedział Nick, szeroko się uśmiechając, „Twój pierwszy pracownik! Zostałeś złapany, biznes ci się powiększył, kto wie?” Krótko zachichotał, i dodał, „Upewnię się, żeby Sierżant dostarczył ci jej numer, gdy następnym razem będziesz mógł mieć odwiedziny. To twoja decyzja, więc nie powiedziałem jej, że umowa stoi, tylko, żeby nad tym pomyślała.”

Finnick został ogłuszony przez ciszę. Jedynie patrzył się na szybę, trzymając słuchawkę przy swoim uchu. W końcu udało mu się wypowiedzieć słowa, niskim i załamanym przez emocje głosem. „Nick… dziękuję,” Powiedział, „Jesteś lepszym ssakiem, niż ja kiedykolwiek będę…”

„Nie, po prostu jestem wyższym ssakiem, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz,” Odpowiedział Nick, ze swym uśmieszkiem na paszczy, „Możesz być tak dobrym i szczerym ssakiem, jakim chcesz. Taka jest prawda,” Jego uśmieszek zmienił się w ciepły i autentyczny uśmiech, zanim dodał, „Judy czeka, muszę iść. Trzymaj się, dobra, Fin?”

„Trzymaj się, stary,” Powiedział Finnick. Zawiesił słuchawkę, stanął na krześle i pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając swoją małą pięść do szyby. Nick na chwilę przycisnął tam swoją pięść, i skinął głową, nim odwrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą stalowe drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------


	24. Epilog

„Więc, jak się trzymasz, Karotka?”

Judy uniosła brew i w zdziwieniu spojrzała na Nicka, gdy wyjeżdżali na ulicę z kolumny radiowozów, wyruszającej na poranny patrol. „Co masz na myśli?”

„Wciąż lubisz mieszkać z Fangmeyer?” Spytał, uśmiechając się, „Ile to już minęło? Miesiąc od momentu, gdy awansowałaś z gościa na współlokatorkę? To było trochę czasu po tym jak odwiedziłem Fin’a, co nie?”

Judy w odpowiedzi zachichotała, a jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. „Jest świetnie!” Powiedziała, „Żyjemy ze sobą tak dobrze i tak świetnie się bawimy, że nie chcemy tego przerywać. Moja przeprowadzka z Grand Pangolin Arms była dobrym krokiem naprzód.”

„Ech, nawet moja kotłownia była lepsza od tamtego miejsca – bez urazy, Karotka,” Powiedział Nick, gdy zniesmaczenie na chwilę wykrzywiło mu usta, „Naprawdę się cieszę, że mieszkasz u Lucy.”

„Przy okazji, to było naprawdę miłe, że pomogłeś mi się przeprowadzić…” Powiedziała, gdy wspomnienie o tym, jak Nick ją odprowadzał, po raz ostatni pojawiło się przed jej oczami. Trzymał jej walizkę w swojej lewej łapie, a drugą trzymał jej łapkę, mając na paszczy dumny uśmiech. Był to jeden z setek sposobów, w jaki pokazywał jak bardzo ją uwielbiał, i który zawsze sprawiał, że się uśmiechała.

„Ech, to była dosłownie jedna walizka, Karotka… to raczej się nie liczy jako pomoc w przeprowadzce,” Odparł lekceważąco, wypijając łyk kawy.

„Nazwij to jak chcesz,” Skromnie odpowiedziała.

Minęła krótka, przyjemna cisza nim Nick ponownie przemówił.

„Byłaś kiedyś w filharmonii?” Spytał, pomiędzy wypijaniem kolejnych łyków kawy, skupiając wzrok na scenerii za oknem.

Zaskoczona jego pytaniem, spojrzała się na niego, unosząc brew. „Nie, nigdy tam nie byłam…” Powiedziała, z delikatnie speszonym uśmiechem na ustach, „A ty?”

„Raz,” Powiedział, patrząc na nią z ukosa, „Od momentu, gdy koniec mojego okresu próbnego zbliża się wielkimi krokami, pomyślałem, że naprawdę chciałbym z tobą świętować fakt, że już nie będziesz mogła mnie nazywać ‘Żółtodziobem’. Pragnę zabrać cię w piątek do Nocturnal Symphony, jeśli jesteś zainteresowana.”

Jej uszy się podniosły, a szeroki uśmiech ponownie zagościł na jej pyszczku, „Łał, to byłoby niesamowite… słyszałam, że jest światowej sławy!”

Spojrzał na nią, krzywo się uśmiechając, „To prawda. Bardzo luksusowe miejsce – będziesz musiała założyć formalną suknię wieczorową. Myślałem, że poszlibyśmy do filharmonii, a później zjedlibyśmy kolację dla dwojga. Wchodzisz w to?”

„Żartujesz sobie?” Powiedziała, „Jasne, że tak, ty głupi lisie!”

On w odpowiedzi zachichotał, ponownie wypijając łyk kawy. „Przyjadę po ciebie w piątek o szóstej,” Powiedział w końcu. To zakończyło temat, a ich rozmowa przerzuciła się na dzisiejsze przydziały.

 

* * *

 

Piątkowego wieczoru, Judy drgała z ekscytacji kiedy poprawiała ostatnie detale swojego stroju. Wybrała elegancką, wieczorową suknię z szyfonu w kolorze śliwkowym i pojedynczym, delikatnie zmierzwionym paskiem, który był przewieszony przez jej lewe ramię, zostawiając jej drugie ramię odkryte. Szeroka, wymyślnie zdobiona, srebrna wstęga obszyta kwiecistym wzorem, spoczywała tuż nad jej udami, świetnie podkreślając stan jej sukni, rozwiany poniżej. Siedziała na stołku przed wysokim lustrem w jej pokoju, gdy Fangmeyer zręcznie skończyła nakładać subtelny cień do oczu, by podkreślić jej delikatnie różową szminkę i lakier do paznokci.

„Jesteś najlepszą sublokatorką, Judy,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, delikatnie zagryzając usta, gdy skoncentrowała się na dopracowaniu makijażu, „Jesteś jak mój osobisty manekin.”

Judy wybuchła śmiechem, co Fangmeyer szczęśliwie przewidziała i odsunęła swą łapę na tyle, by nie popsuć makijażu.

„Ty też się dziś wystroiłaś, Lucy,” Powiedziała Judy, „Również idziesz na randkę?” W porównaniu z jej t-shirtami i bluzami, które tygrysica uwielbiała nosić po domu, była ubrana w czarną sukienkę średniej długości i gładką białą bluzkę, z odpiętymi dwoma najwyższymi guzikami, ujawniając białą kępkę futra u podstawy jej karku i pokazując złoty naszyjnik, który wybrała, by pasował do jej złotych kolczyków.

„Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę,” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, „Idę na kawę z Komendantem.”

Z szerokimi oczami, Judy ciężko złapała powietrze. „Udało ci się?” Powiedziała, „ _Naprawdę go zaprosiłaś na randkę?_ ”

„Niezupełnie,” Odpowiedziała Fangmeyer, kończąc makijaż Judy i siadając na swoim krześle, „Wciąż nie wiem czy to byłoby mądre, żeby zacząć romantyczną znajomość z moim szefem, ale po tym jak otarliśmy się o śmierć w porcie, poczułam, że muszę mu powiedzieć o tym, jak wielki wpływ miał na moje życie. Po prostu chciałam mu podziękować za to, co dla mnie zrobił. Wątpię, że coś więcej z tego wyniknie, ale jeśli tak… cóż, zobaczymy do czego dojdzie.”

„Achhh, to takie słodkie, Lucy,” Powiedziała Judy, kładąc łapki na kolanach i patrząc się na swą przyjaciółkę z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach, „Mam przeczucie, że Komendant nie dostaje często takich wyrazów wdzięczności.”

Ich rozmowa została przerwana trzema szybkimi puknięciami w drzwi od mieszkania. Judy podskoczyła w swoim krześle, a jej uszy podniosły się.

„Och! To musi być Nick! Dobrze wyglądam?!” Spytała Judy, w panice spoglądając na Fangmeyer.

Tygrysica w odpowiedzi zachichotała, wstając ze swojego krzesła, „Spokojnie Judy, wyglądasz fantastycznie. Nick oszaleje kiedy cię zobaczy.” Szeroko się uśmiechnęła i skinęła głową w kierunku korytarza, „No dalej, leć już do swojego księcia z bajki.”

Judy skoczyła w kierunku korytarza i podbiegła do drzwi. Zatrzymała się przed nimi, i zanim je otworzyła, wygładziła swoją suknię i wzięła głęboki oddech. W końcu, sięgnęła i złapała klamkę, otwierając drzwi.

Stał przed nią Nick, perfekcyjnie ubrany w świeżo wyprasowany frak. Jego olśniewająca biała muszka była perfekcyjnie zawiązana wokół wysokiego kołnierza, a jego atramentowo-czarny frak z elegancko zawiniętymi, błyszczącymi klapami podkreślał czysty materiał jego białej koszuli i klapy kamizelki zapinanej na trzy guziki. Nosił nieskazitelnie czyste, białe rękawiczki, a każdy rękaw ukazywał pół cala podwójnych mankietów, spiętych spinkami z masy perłowej. Elegancka para delikatnie plisowanych przy pasie spodni z podwójnymi, satynowymi pasami z każdego boku, przykrywała jego ostrożnie wypielęgnowane stopy. Nawet pazury jego palców były spiłowane i z troską wypolerowane. Cały strój był zakończony jaskrawoczerwoną butonierką, przypiętą do jego lewej klapy.

Kiedy ją ujrzał, głęboki uśmiech niepohamowanej adoracji pojawił się na paszczy Nicka, i patrzył się tak na nią w ciszy. Ona również widziała, że wywołał w niej podziw, gdy poczuła jak ciepło narastało w jej uszach, kiedy go ujrzała. Było jej ciężko wyobrazić sobie, by mógł on swoim strojem przebić zielony garnitur, który ubrał do Szarakówka, lecz teraz wyglądał absolutnie oszałamiająco.

„Wyglądasz _cudownie_ ,” Powiedział w końcu Nick, a jego głos był czcigodnym szeptem. Ukłonił się i czule podniósł palcem jej szczękę, delikatnie całując ją w usta, jako znak jego admiracji.

Uśmiechnęła się, trzymając się za łapki za plecami. „Ja? Pffft!” Powiedziała, patrząc się na niego z góry na dół z szerokim uśmiechem na pyszczku, „Spójrz na _siebie!_ Nie ma opcji, by Nick ‘tropikalna koszula’ Bajer dokonał tego niczyjej bez pomocy…”

„Przyznaję się,” Powiedział, skromnie się uśmiechając, „Spytałem Eliego, czy mógłby przedstawić mnie swojemu krawcowi.” Wyciągnął do niej swój łokieć niczym prawdziwy gentlemammal nim dodał, „Idziemy?”

„Oczywiście, Panie Bajer,” Powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego, gdy wsunęła swą łapę wokół jego ręki.

Rękę w rękę, podeszli do krawężnika przed budynkiem, gdzie Nick zaparkował swoje auto. Otworzył dla niej drzwi pasażerskie, prowadząc ją do jej siedzenia i zamykając drzwi, gdy tylko znalazła się w środku.

Kiedy wjechali w słabnące światło wczesnego letniego wieczoru, wiatr wiał przez jej futro, a gardłowe mruczenie silnika wypełniło jej głowę, Judy poczuła się całkowite objęta wolnością. Mimo niebezpieczeństw, które wiązały się z ich pracą, nie wisiała nad nimi żadna groźba, żadne nieustępliwe indywiduum pragnące ich destrukcji, ani żadnej umowy miejsca pracy która ich gnębiła i zmuszała do ukrywania ich związku przed swymi kolegami. Była wolna i w końcu mogła kompletnie i otwarcie kochać Nicka, tak jak pragnęła. Nie była na tyle naiwna, by myśleć o tym, że nie pojawiałyby się okazjonalne szyderstwa lub niemiłe komentarze ze strony tych, którzy byli przeciwni ich związkowi, lecz coś takiego było drobnostkami w porównaniu z tym, przez co przeszli razem.

Jazda do Vertiferry była zajęta przez ich zwyczajne, pogodne przekomarzanie się, lecz gdy Nick zapłacił operatorowi i wjechał autem do klatki, dreszczyk emocji przepełnił Judy, więc uśmiechnęła się do niego.

„Chciałam wrócić z tobą do Dystryktu Nocnego, od kiedy ostatnim razem tu byliśmy,” Powiedziała, instynktownie zakładając uszy za siebie, gdy zostali otoczeni przez ciemność, podczas jazdy w dół, „Tam jest tak romantycznie i pięknie…”

„Cóż,” Powiedział, pochylając się w ciemności trochę bliżej do niej, „Też czekałem na tę noc od dawna. To wielka chwila – trochę się denerwuję.”

Sięgnęła i w ciemności, czule pogłaskała jego policzek, czując jak delikatnie wtula się w jej dłoń, gdy tylko go dotknęła. „To wielki dzień… koniec twojego okresu próbnego,” Powiedziała, „Będę tęsknić za nazywaniem cię żółtodziobem, ale jestem _taka szczęśliwa_ , że nie muszę ukrywać moich uczuć do ciebie. Zaczynało to być coraz trudniejsze… i hej, nie musisz się niczym denerwować. Jesteś najlepszym gliną jakiego znam.”

On w odpowiedzi enigmatycznie zachichotał, jak gdyby coś przegapiła, lecz nie powiedział nic więcej.

Przejażdżka z Vertiferry do Grand Opera House była krótka, lecz pozwoliła by oczy Judy przyzwyczaiły się do słabego oświetlenia. Opera była imponującym okrągłym budynkiem otoczonym kolumnami i łukami wieńczącymi je wraz z ozdobnymi fryzami przedstawiającymi najróżniejsze sceny z legend i powieści romantycznych. Wejście było uformowane przez wielki portyk z gotyckich łuków pokrywających szerokie marmurowe schody, które wydawały się rozlewać z wielkich podwójnych drzwi. Dach był delikatnie spłaszczoną kopułą, zakończoną małą wieżyczką z łukowatymi oknami.

Kiedy przeszli przez wysoko wznoszące się, czarne drzwi, znaleźli się w bogato zdobionym przedsionku, inkrustowanym złotem. Olbrzymi kryształowy żyrandol wisiał pośrodku wypukłego sufitu, z namalowanym na nim zdumiewającym nocnym niebem, a zaokrąglony hol został otoczony przez kolejne wysokie kolumny, których pozłocone głowice miały wytopione w sobie kwieciste wzory. Dywan był wykonany z gęstego, usianego wieloma detalami, czerwonego pluszowego materiału, obitego na brzegach złotem. Tuziny zwierząt przechodziły przez lobby, cicho rozmawiając ze sobą, i będąc ubranymi w białe i czarne stroje wieczorowe, podobne do tych, które mieli na sobie Nick i Judy.

Judy była oszołomiona, i z szerokimi oczami patrzyła się na wspaniałość tego miejsca, kiedy Nick prowadził ją do kasy biletowej, by skasować ich bilety, a następnie poszedł z nią do kolejnych podwójnych drzwi, po drugiej stronie lobby.

Bileter, szop w karmazynowym stroju, sprawdził ich bilety i uprzejmie się ukłonił, otwierając dla nich drzwi.

 W porównaniu z majestatem samego budynku i lobby, filharmonia sama w sobie była surowa i prosta. Jej zewnętrzne ściany składały się z dziwnych kształtów geometrycznych, pomalowanych na nieciekawy szary kolor. Siedzenia, mimo tego, że były komfortowe zarówno w swej wygodzie jak i przestronności, również były surowe. Przenikliwa nocna wizja Nicka z łatwością pozwoliła mu ujrzeć zaskoczenie i zmieszanie na twarzy Judy pokrytej słabym światłem, gdy tylko weszła do środka.

„To miejsce było zaprojektowane dla akustyki, a nie estetyki,” Powiedział Nick, tak jakby czytał jej w myślach, „Powinienem był wspomnieć, że cała symfonia zostanie odegrana w kompletnej ciemności.”

Jej uszy podniosły się, a ona sama się do niego obróciła, kiedy szli rękę w rękę wzdłuż przejścia, „Już teraz jest tu całkiem ciemno, Nick… masz na myśli całkowity _brak światła?_ ”

„Całkowicie ciemno,” Powiedział z uśmiechem na paszczy, zapraszając ją, żeby usiadła, gdy tylko znalazł ich miejsca w samym centrum amfiteatru, „Nawet ja nie będę mógł zobaczyć swojej łapy przed oczami.”

Usiadła w swoim fotelu, a on zajął miejsce obok niej. Położyła swoje łapki na kolanach, „To ciekawe… dlaczego tak robią?”

„Przez wyłączenie wzroku, inne zmysły się wyostrzają,” Powiedział Nick, patrząc na nią, „Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać, Karotka? Jeśli to cię dręczy, nie musimy tu zostać.”

Odpowiedziała na to ciepłym uśmiechem i potrząśnięciem głowy, „Jest w porządku. Tak długo, jak jestem z tobą, zawsze czuję się bezpiecznie.”

Jej słowa wywołały na jego paszczy szeroki uśmiech, który wykrzywił jego usta, tuż przed tym jak światła zaniknęły, a oni zostali otoczeni przez kompletną ciemność. Minęła krótka cisza, która stała się coraz bardziej całkowita, gdy rozmowy, szepty i szelesty wśród publiczności ucichały, do momentu kiedy cisza i ciemność wypełniły filharmonię.

Wtedy zaczęła grać muzyka. Na początku, były to tylko dzwoniące dźwięki pojedynczego pianina, pochodzące z odległego miejsca. Wkrótce, łagodnie dołączyła do tego grupa skrzypków, a następnie wiolonczelistów, grając zmysłową, idącą w górę melodię. Dołączyło do nich coraz więcej strun, a muzyka rosła z każdą chwilą zalewając teatr, i otaczając ich swym majestatycznym urokiem. Kiedy gromkie, rytmiczne uderzenia bębnów basowych pojawiły się w tej symfonii, sięgnęła do niego.

On z wyprzedzeniem zdjął swoją rękawiczkę; jego odkryta dłoń, spoczywała na oparciu od rąk od jej krzesła, oczekując na nią. Odruchowo, jej palce przeplotły się z jego palcami, i w tej zupełnej ciemności, jej dotyk był jak iskra. Złapała z trudem powietrze, gdy tempo utworu się zwiększyło, a rogi dołączyły do muzyki.

Poczuła jak poddaje się muzyce, pozwalając, by spływała po niej. W tej samej chwili on do niej dołączył. Nie ruszył się, nic nie powiedział, i nie popuścił uścisku swej łapy, lecz zwrócił swoje pozostałe zmysły do niej. Rozkoszował się jej wonią, do momentu, gdy zakryła ona wszystkie pozostałe, delektował się dźwiękiem jej oddechów, szelestem jej sukni; nawet bicie jej serca stało się jego muzyką. Był na niej tak skupiony, że mógł poczuć puls pochodzący z jej palców.

Kiedy muzyka rzuciła na nią swój czar, on zrobił to samo i zatopił się w tej symfonii. Kiedy w końcu zaczęli grać ostatnią część melodii, a chór zaczął śpiewać, stojąc w nawie pośród publiczności, tak by ich śpiew pochodził ze wszystkich stron naraz, Judy wstała ze swojego krzesła, wciąż mocno trzymając jego łapę. Jakoś wyczuł jej łzy, lecz nie mógł on wyjaśnić jak; łzy radości i podziwu spływały po jej szarych futrzanych policzkach, i nawet w tej ciemności, wyczuł je i dzielił. To nie piękno muzyki, przyniosło łzy do jego oczu, to było jej piękno, piękno jej całkowitego istnienia.

Kiedy muzyka ucichła i przygaszone światła ponownie się pojawiły, odwróciła się do niego i zarzuciła swe ręce wokół jego szyi. Bez żadnych słów objęli się, gdy oszałamiający aplauz wypełnił filharmonię. Nikt z nich nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, do momentu, gdy przeszli pod zakrzywionym gotyckim portykiem.

„To… było… _CUDOWNE!_ ” Powiedziała Judy, podskakując kilkakrotnie, by dotrzymać kroku swojemu podekscytowaniu, „Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Nick!” Spojrzała się na niego, ciasno trzymając obiema łapkami jego rękę, kiedy razem szli wzdłuż ulicy.

„Ty jesteś cudowna,” Powiedział, patrząc na nią kątem oka i krzywo się uśmiechając.

„Hej, czy auto nie jest w tamtą stronę?” Spytała, spoglądając dookoła, kiedy zauważyła, że prowadzi ją w innym kierunku.

„Mmmhmmm,” Przyszła jego lakoniczna odpowiedź.

„Czyli idziemy do restauracji? To miło,” Pogodnie odpowiedziała, wyglądając na zachwyconą wszystkim dookoła.

„Nie idziemy do restauracji,” Powiedział.

Uniosła brew, kierując wzrok na niego, lecz niczego nie powiedziała. Musiała zacząć spodziewać się niespodziewanego, kiedy zaczęła randkować z Nickiem Bajerem, więc z łatwością skupiła się na czerpaniu przyjemności z egzotycznych widoków Dystryktu Nocnego.

Prowadził ją wśród bulwarów i przez alejki, przechodząc przez mosty i idąc wzdłuż kanałów, do momentu, gdy dotarli do wysokiej żelaznej bramy prowadzącej do parku, otoczonego przez mury. Delikatnie rozczochrany opos z Departamentu Robót Publicznych stał tam, by otworzyć dla nich bramę, i gdy to zrobił weszli do środka.

Znaleźli się w dziwnym ogrodzie pełnym mrocznie rosnących roślin. Otaczając brukowaną ścieżkę, rosły tam setki, lub nawet tysiące grzybów i wodorostów, których większość była bioluminescencyjna, rozjaśniając ogród wielobarwnym światłem nie z tej ziemi. Gdy szli dalej, otaczały ich grzyby w wielu dziwnych i niesamowitych kształtach. Niektóre były geometryczne, niektóre w kształcie pucharów, inne wyglądały tak, jakby byli obwinięte sznurami. Wraz z olśniewającym szykiem grzybów, rosły tam również najróżniejsze rodzaje mchów, paproci, a nawet rośliny podobne do pokrzyw, z różowymi kwiatami, wszystkie ułożone w umiejętny sposób. Ogród miał eteryczne, pozaziemskie piękno, które przesyłało dreszcze wzdłuż Judy, gdy tylko skręcali w kolejne ścieżki, ujawniające kolejne cuda.

W końcu podeszli do miejsca, gdzie wąska ogrodowa ścieżka rozszerzyła się do okrągłej wybrukowanej przestrzeni. W centrum koła, otoczonego przez ogród nocny z wysokimi kamiennymi ścianami i mistycznymi roślinami, stał mały okrągły stolik i krzesła, przykryte przepięknym materiałem i zastawą przygotowaną na kolację dla dwojga. Były tam dwa przykryte srebrne półmiski, wraz z dwoma kieliszkami wina, zestawami sztućców i serwetkami. Na stole stała butelka czerwonego wina, równolegle z pojedynczym lampionem, którego umieszczona w środku świeca mieniła się ciepłym, migocącym światłem, odbijającym się od wypolerowanej srebrnej zastawy.

„Och łał, Nick…” Wyszeptała Judy, gdy tylko podeszli do stolika, „Naprawdę dziś prześcignąłeś samego siebie…”

„Cóż, to nie jest kotłownia w ZPD, ale starałem się jak mogłem,” Powiedział, kiedy podszedł z nią do stolika, odsuwając dla niej krzesło i pozwalając, by usiadła, nim spoczął we własnym krześle. Łobuzersko i pewnie siebie uśmiechnął się do niej, co wywołało na jej pyszczku przyjemność i oczekiwanie.

Gdy uniosła srebrne nakrycie ze swojego talerza, jej oczy zaiskrzyły; jedzenie było gorące, a kosmyki pary unosiły się w chłodnym powietrzu. Kolacja zawierała porcję escargot, w parze z pieczonymi w ziołach karczochami, polanymi sosem holenderskim. Ktokolwiek zajął się tego przygotowaniem, musiał ustawić jedzenie na chwilę przed tym, jak oni przyszli.

„Nick!” Powiedziała, odkładając przykrycie na bok, „Doprawdy! Jesteś czarodziejem?”

Wybuchnął śmiechem, odkładając obok swoje własne przykrycie. „Moje życie jako wędrującego naciągacza nie było całkowicie zmarnowane, Karotka,” Powiedział, kładąc serwetkę na swe kolana, „Nauczyłem się, że ponad wszystko, wyczucie czasu jest kluczem do wszystkiego.”

Zachichotała, z niecierpliwością patrząc się na aromatyczną strawę z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

„Trochę wina, kochanie?” Spytał uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, unosząc butelkę i odkorkowując ją.

„Oczywiście,” Powiedziała, skromnie się uśmiechając.

Nalał hojną porcję do jej kieliszka, a następnie do własnego, by ponownie zakorkować butelkę. Zobaczyła, że było to zachwycająco cudowne wino Syrah, z pieprznym posmakiem, które niesamowicie dopełniło posiłek. Zaczęli jeść swoją kolację, która szybko minęła w beztroskiej rozmowie. Kiedy skończyli, wstał i zdjął swe rękawiczki, zostawiając je na stole i podając jej swą łapę.

„Przejdź się ze mną, Karotka,” Powiedział delikatnie, zachęcająco się uśmiechając. Ułożyła swoją łapkę w jego łapie i poszli dalej, wzdłuż zawiłej ścieżki. Prowadziła ich pod górę, rozszerzając się i biegnąc w kierunku szczytu wzgórza, dominującego nad centrum ogrodu. Kiedy się wspinali, widok dachów całego dystryktu ze swoimi upiornymi światłami i blaskiem księżyca, stawał się coraz bardziej imponujący.

„Nick, to… to jest naprawdę niesamowite,” Łagodnie powiedziała, „Nawet w moich najcudowniejszych snach nigdy nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić bardziej perfekcyjnej randki…”

„Za chwilę będzie jeszcze lepiej,” Rzekł, czule się uśmiechając i patrząc się w jej kierunku.

„Jak to niby może być możliwe?” Powiedziała, spoglądając w górę, na niego.

„Poczekaj, to zobaczysz,” Odpowiedział, prowadząc ją do łukowatej części ścieżki, i w końcu w górę, otoczonymi przęsłem schodami, w stronę patio wznoszącego się na szczycie wzgórza.

Z tego punktu widzenia, mogli ujrzeć wszystkie krawędzi jaskini i widzieć niczym niezamącony widok na rozciągające się nad nimi sztuczne niebo, Oczy Judy skupiły się na horyzoncie nocnego miasta z błyszczącymi gotyckimi iglicami i delikatnie błyszczącymi oknami. Stała tuż przy balustradzie, ściskając jedną łapką łapę Nicka, a drugą trzymając na swojej klatce piersiowej.

Nastąpiła krótka cisza nim poczuła, jak przesuwa się bliżej, tuż za nią, łagodnie obwijając ją swymi ramionami, i delikatnie przyciskając jej plecy do siebie. „Wiesz…” Powiedział, głosem będącym czcigodnym szeptem, „Psi Księżyc jest dziś widoczny…”

Westchnęła i spojrzała w górę; wysoko nad nimi, pośród lśniącej zasłony milionów sztucznych gwiazd, był świetlisty pierścień wokół wyświetlanego księżyca, wyglądający tak samo jak w dniu w którym po raz pierwszy spytał, czy wyszłaby z nim na randkę. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy podniosła łapkę do swych ust. „Och Nick…” Powiedziała, będąc przytłoczona takim kochanym, pięknym i wspaniałym gestem. Musiał pociągnąć za wiele sznurków, by to się stało.

„Psi Księżyc jest poważnym znakiem,” Powiedział, kłaniając się tak, by jego usta delikatnie dotykały jej uszu, gdy mówił, „To znaczy, że coś wielkiego ma się wydarzyć.”

„Och proszę, tylko nie coś złego…” Rzekła, łagodnie chichocząc, „Ta noc jest zbyt doskonała…”

„Myślę, że ta decyzja należy do ciebie,” Odpowiedział. Poczuła jak uklęknął za nią na jedno kolano tak, że głasnął twarzą jej policzek i przycisnął swoją pierś do jej pleców. Sięgnął do tyłu jedną łapą i wyciągnął coś ze swojej kieszeni nim przesunął to przed nią.

Kiedy spojrzała w dół wstrzymała oddech, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy to zobaczyła; trzymał w łapach małe, czarne aksamitne pudełko. Otwierając je, odsłonił elegancki złoty pierścionek ze spiralną wstęgą i dużym, umieszczonym w centrum diamentem, otoczonym z obu stron przez dwa mniejsze. Wyjął go z pudełka, ostrożnie trzymając go pomiędzy swymi palcami.

„Judy Hops, moja partnerko, moja najlepsza przyjaciółko, moja inspiracjo, moja radości…” Przemówił, a jego jedwabisty barytonowy, lecz ściszony głos wypełnił jej uszy, „Czy uczynisz mnie na zawsze szczęśliwym i sprawisz mi ten zaszczyt, zostając moją żoną?”

Pogłaskała swą trzęsącą się lewą łapką jego rękę, do momentu, gdy jej palce delikatnie dotknęły jego łapy, zapraszając, by włożył pierścionek na jej środkowy palec.

„Czy wyjdę za ciebie?” Powiedziała, a jej głos był delikatnym szeptem, gdy wsunął pierścionek na miejsce, „Tak, owszem, wyjdę.”

Odwróciła się i obwinęła swe ręce wokół jego szyi, zmysłowo przesuwając palce wzdłuż karku, aż nie zatrzymała ich z tyłu jego głowy. Pod światłem Psiego Księżyca, ich usta połączyły się w namiętnym, delikatnym pocałunku, i oboje zostali objęci potężnym poczuciem, że w końcu udało im wydostać się z lasu. W końcu, byli w domu.

 

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------

**Author's Note:**

> Już od pewnego czasu tłumaczę ten tekst (jest on dotychczas najlepszym jaki przeczytałem) i staram się to robić w taki sposób, by nie wystąpiły żadne błędy lub nieporozumienia. Do każdego rozdziału będę zamieszczał takiego typu dopiski:
> 
> Wyjaśnienia:  
> 'Bravo six' - kod identyfikacyjny Nicka i Judy.
> 
> Kod policyjny (tzw. ten-code):  
> '10-4' - Potwierdzam;  
> '10-23' - Dotarliśmy na miejsce;  
> '10-52' - Potrzebny ambulans.


End file.
